


Life in the Big Apple

by HKVoyage (voyagehk)



Series: Westerville Abbey [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Brief mention of experiences during WW1, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Nightmares, No gory scenes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, War Crimes, no longer baby penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 188,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagehk/pseuds/HKVoyage
Summary: Sequel to Westerville Abbey. Kurt and Blaine are reunited, but their happily ever after comes with a whole new set of challenges: relationship hiccups, jealousy, sabotage, war memories, and family troubles. Yet with love and perseverance, they can make it through. A Klaine historical AU set in the 1920s.





	1. Healy's Tavern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Westerville Abbey’s sequel. This story sets out Kurt and Blaine’s first 18 months together in New York City. I think it’s important that you’ve read Westerville Abbey first. I don’t spend a lot time introducing the characters and make references to things that have happened in the main story. 
> 
> The story is fully drafted, and I’m now doing the final editing and polishing up. It’s roughly roughly 185k words over 50 chapters. New chapters will be posted twice a week on Wednesdays and Saturdays. I live in Thailand and travel a lot, so the timing might vary with time zone changes.
> 
> Many thanks to [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction), who are the betas for the sequel. I couldn’t have produced this story without their help and exceptional cheerleading skills. Go check out their fics because they are accomplished writers. I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> This chapter is set one month after the ending (but not the epilogue) of Westerville Abbey.

 

 **April 1920** **  
** **Kurt**

Kurt glances around his room at the boarding house in the Gramercy Park area, and appreciates that he’s lucky that Blaine had found it for him last month. It’s certainly more spacious and safer than his previous digs in Hell’s Kitchen at El Fey Club. He wants to make little changes so that it feels homier, like buying new curtains and even a knick-knack or two, but he’ll wait until he has enough money saved up. He smiles when he sees the second small bed pushed against the north facing wall. True to her word, Mrs Murphy, the boarding house owner, provided it for when Blaine ‘needs’ to spend the night after working extra late hours at Healy’s Tavern. His Irish landlady doesn’t need to know that the second bed has never been slept in. They merely rumple the sheets in the morning to give the illusion it’s been used.

When Kurt descends the staircase, he sees Mrs Murphy entering the boarding house after her mid-day shopping trip, and immediately takes the food bags from her arms and carries them into the kitchen.

“Thank you, Kurt. You’re such a gentleman. You’ll be pleased to know that I found Tetley tea today in the grocery shop. Buying those new-fangled Lipton tea bags was a huge mistake.”

“You’re right, Mrs Murphy. A proper cuppa is like a taste of home.”

Kurt unpacks the bags while Mrs Murphy stashes the items away. “Now that you’ve been working at Healy’s Tavern for a couple of weeks, are you feeling settled in your new job?”

“Yes, I am. Although the hours are long, the work is pretty easy, especially for a former footman.”

Blaine had been right. After working as a footman at Westerville Abbey to his father’s high and exacting standards, working as a waiter in a restaurant is like a walk in the park. He’s found that engaging the customers and giving them special advice about the menu are key to receiving really good tips. He’ll soon be earning more than Blaine if he keeps it up.

Kurt folds the last of the empty food bags. “I best be off. I promised to arrive early at work to help in the kitchen with a new dessert.”

“Oh, will you be seeing Sir Anderson at the tavern? Do you think he might work extra late tonight and stay here with you?”

Kurt isn’t sure how to reply. Does Mrs Murphy have her suspicions about what goes on behind closed doors when Blaine sleeps over? He really doesn’t want to push his luck. “Err... I’m not sure. If it’s inconvenient, I’ll make sure he doesn’t spend the night.”

Mrs Murphy giggles. “Oh, it’s not inconvenient at all if Sir Anderson spends the night in your room. If he’s here in the morning, I merely want to thank him for sending over that [ Irish apple cake ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/944/39979160470_f4541331f2.jpg) two days ago. It was absolutely delicious. My Frank and the lads loved it.”

“I’ll be sure to tell Sir Anderson that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I better make my way to the tavern.”

Kurt tips his cap before leaving the kitchen and the boarding house. He laughs, thinking of how Blaine is keeping Mrs Murphy sweet by providing her food from the old country. He turns the corner into the back alley and walks swiftly, grateful that the city has collected the bags of rubbish earlier in the day. He thinks that Americans are quite ingenious for no longer burning rubbish, instead using it to fill the wetlands on Staten Island.

When Kurt enters by the tavern’s back door, he hangs his coat and cap on an empty hook, and pauses when he reaches the kitchen entrance. Blaine’s back is turned, and he’s alone. It almost looks as if Blaine is waltzing as he moves down the prep station and reaches for this and that. As Blaine stirs the ingredients in a huge bowl, his tenor voice fills the kitchen.

 _My baby's lips are sweet, as sweet as sugar cane._  
_And when my baby kisses me, well I just can't explain._  
_It seems the sun comes out, keeps shining all the while,_  
_And all the world is filled with love,_ _  
_ Just like my baby's smile!

Kurt leans against the doorframe, sporting a huge grin. It’s really wonderful to have Blaine back in his life once again. And to see Blaine so happy in a private moment, singing about him… Well, it’s certainly an experience to treasure. Kurt still has to pinch himself sometimes to remember that Blaine is really alive. It’s incredible how quickly and easily their lives have become intertwined once again. They’ve clicked together like puzzle pieces in a matter of weeks.

Blaine performs his distinctive spin and stops halfway when he notices Kurt. His face reddens, and Kurt notices that there are smidgens of flour on his cheeks. Blaine looks simply adorable.

Blaine wipes his hands on a towel as he walks toward Kurt. “Hey, when did you get here? I didn’t realize you were in the kitchen.”

“Since when does a dapper Englishman say ‘hey’? I swear, you’re turning into an American more and more each day,” Kurt playfully teases.

“I’m just trying out some American expressions. The staff poke fun at me constantly for using proper English.”

“If you say something like the bee's knees, whoopee, or baloney, I might have to gag you.”

Blaine waggles his eyebrows. “Is that a promise?”

Kurt’s body shakes with laughter. While Sir Anderson might be considered a true dapper English gentleman to everyone he meets, Kurt knows that there’s a completely different side to his Blaine when they’re behind firmly locked doors. “Oh dear lord, Blaine. You are going to be the death of me, but a very sweet one.”

“I certainly hope it will be a slow but pleasurable one.”

Kurt thinks about how Blaine might look in his bed, spread out naked with his handkerchief stuffed in his mouth. Kurt’s cock stiffens at the thought. As he adjusts himself, he looks around to see if anyone might have overheard their conversation. “Is there anyone else here yet?”

“Tom Healy is in the office, no doubt counting the cash earnings from last night. The kitchen staff should be showing up in an hour.”

Kurt walks toward the kitchen prep station, needing to clear his mind of delicious daydreams - at least for the time being. “So, how is the [ sticky toffee pudding ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/872/40025090890_8d1872a513.jpg) going?”

“I’ve mixed up the batter. It looks a little curdled, but Mrs Sylvester’s notes say that it’s expected. A test batch is in the oven, and I’m about to make the toffee sauce. Could you please get me the butter and heavy cream from the cool room?”

Kurt retrieves the ingredients and returns to Blaine’s side by the gas hobs. Kurt stirs the sauce in the pot while Blaine adds the ingredients.

“Did you get up to anything this morning?” Blaine asks.

“I woke up bright and early, and went to the stationers to get more writing paper and envelopes. I can’t believe how much stationery I’m going through now that I’m writing to family and friends at Westerville Abbey.”

“I’m so pleased that you’re in touch with people who matter to you. I’m sure you brighten everyone’s day with each letter.”

“I’m glad to be writing again too, although I wish it didn’t take so long on the ships for letters to travel,” Kurt grumbles.

Blaine laughs at Kurt’s impatience. “There’s an airmail service between London and Paris, and last year Alcock and Brown had a successful flight across the Atlantic. I’m guessing that in a few years, aeroplanes will cross the Atlantic carrying letters.”

“I think you might be right, but I wish it would happen sooner rather than later.”

Blaine tests the sauce, and then adds more treacle to the pot. “Do you ever miss being a pilot? There seem to be so many advances in aeroplanes since the Great War.”

Kurt stirs the mixture in the pot, thinking about how he’ll reply. He has so many mixed feelings about his flying experiences. He eventually shakes his head. “I loved the exhilarating freedom that being in control of an aeroplane gave me. And I must admit that I do enjoy the notoriety of being a flying ace.”

“You’re certainly my hero,” Blaine coos.

A warm feeling pools in Kurt’s belly, knowing that Blaine is his number one fan. He closes his eyes, remembering how it felt to have the wind blowing in his face while soaring through the air. But new visions soon appear of his nightly missions across enemy lines.

“It wasn’t all fun and games being a pilot for the Royal Flying Corps. There was also a terrifying side to flying during the war.”

Kurt clenches his fists until they’re white, recalling the deafening rounds of machine gun fire and the aeroplanes spiraling downwards.

“Because of the machine guns?” Blaine suggests.

Kurt nods. “Because of the machine guns. I don’t miss having to shoot German aeroplanes down. I’ve often thought that the German pilots are just normal people with families, who were caught up in a vicious war just like we were. No, I don’t miss the machine guns at all.”

The kitchen is silent as each man reflects on their experiences during the Great War. After a minute or two, Blaine asks, “Did you do anything else today?”

Kurt is relieved that Blaine has changed the subject from the conversation about the war. Kurt responds with a grateful smile, “I counted my tips from last night. I think I’ll have enough money by the end of the month to replace the curtains and get a few things for my room.”

“You know I would buy them for you in a heartbeat.”

“I know you would, but I don’t want you spending your money on me.”

“Even if it’s to go to the newly opened Cotton Club in Harlem the next night we have off? I’ve heard they have really great jazz musicians and singers.”

Kurt lets out an exaggerated sigh. “In our dreams. You know two men can’t spend time in a nightclub together without tongues wagging. We have to be discreet about where we go. The cinema and soda shops are fine, but nowhere that it could be construed as a date.”

Blaine’s body deflates with that reality check. “How I wish we lived in a different world.”

Kurt hates to see the disappointed look on Blaine’s face. He would do anything to replace it with his normal sunshiny smile. “Perhaps your Cousin Rachel knows two ladies for us to bring?”

Blaine frowns. “I’m not going to take a lady out on a date and have her think that I’m interested in her. After my experiences during the London season, I promised myself that I would never do that again.”

Kurt rubs Blaine’s shoulder. “I clearly didn’t think that through. You’re right. I wouldn’t want to deceive anyone either. Perhaps you should discuss it with Hiram and LeRoy; they might have useful advice.”  

“That’s a good idea.” Blaine tastes the toffee sauce and takes it off the heat. “Can I ask you for a little favor?” Blaine asks shyly.

“Of course you can.”

“I love going out with you, but I can’t help thinking that I look so old-fashioned wearing my suits that were made in Exeter before the war. When we go out, I want to look smart for you. Whenever you have the time, could you come with me to buy some new outfits?”

“I don’t care what you wear - you still look like Prince Charming in my eyes. I’ll certainly help you buy some new clothes, but I have to remind you that I only have two suits, and they’re almost as old as yours.”

Blaine’s face lights up. “I’ll buy you a new wardrobe, too.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “You’re not spending your money on curtains or knick-knacks or new clothes for me. But there is a new Buster Keaton film opening this weekend.”

Blaine laughs. “It’s a date. We’ll sit in the back row in our old-fashioned suits and hold hands discreetly in the darkened cinema.”

When all the sand in the hourglass timer has settled in the bottom bulb, Blaine takes the test puddings out of the oven. He sets two puddings on plates and drizzles the toffee sauce over them while Kurt retrieves two spoons. Blaine carefully scoops up some of the sticky pudding, ensuring that it has the right balance of toffee sauce, and moves the spoon to Kurt’s open mouth.

Kurt moans when he experiences the taste sensation. He can tell that a vanilla bean was used while the chopped dates were soaking in boiling water. When Kurt swallows the first bite, he concludes that the warm cake is the very meaning of perfection.

“I gather from the moans that you actually like it?”  Blaine asks tentatively.

“Most definitely. Give me some more of the toffee sauce. I think it would also taste great over vanilla ice-cream.”

Blaine swirls his finger on the plate until it’s coated with toffee sauce, then slips it into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt greedily sucks, ensuring he’s eaten every last drop. When Kurt notices that Blaine’s eyes have darkened, he decides to continue his ministrations, licking and sucking his finger.

“You tease, Kurt! The things you can do with your tongue are positively sinful.”

Kurt pulls his mouth away from Blaine’s finger with a pop. After slowly licking his lips with Blaine’s total focus on him, Kurt confides in a low voice, “Oh, you’d be surprised at the things I can do with my tongue. There are even new ideas I’ve thought about, things I want to show you.”

Blaine gulps and his hand darts under the table. Kurt smugly smiles, knowing that Blaine has a stiffie.

When they hear the creaking of the back door, they straighten themselves and quickly pick up their spoons to continue eating.

“Hello, pumpkins. What are you eating?”

Blaine gets up and dashes to the counter, while Kurt smiles at Shannon Beiste, the new grill chef, who had started working at the tavern a week before he joined. Blaine has confided to him that she’s extremely competent in the kitchen, and is much better than Gordon, the current sous-chef. Kurt eyes her uniform; instead of the usual dress and apron, she’s wearing trousers and a shirt that other male cooks wear. She’s built like a [rugby player](https://farm8.staticflickr.com/7870/32438731857_66f4df2bdd.jpg), and Kurt decides he wouldn’t want to get in her bad books on a dark night...or ever.

Blaine sits back down and slides a plate towards the grill-chef. “Miss Beiste, have a taste of today’s special. It’s called sticky toffee pudding.”

“Chef, how many times do I have to tell you it’s just ‘Beiste’. I want to be treated like all the other guys in the kitchen.” Beiste takes a large bite of the new dessert. With her mouth half-filled, she exclaims, “Oh, this is delicious. One day, I’ll have to meet this Mrs Sylvester from Westerville and compliment her on her recipes.”

All three of them look up when Tom and John Healy burst into the room. “Don’t you three have better things to do than sit around and eat cake?”

Blaine stands up and Kurt can tell that he’s upset by the white fists clenching the table. “We’re here early to cook and taste a new dessert. It’ll be a special on this evening’s menu.” Blaine hands a piece of paper to Tom. “Here’s the dessert’s name and description for the menu. I’ve included a rough costing of the ingredients. I’ll leave it to you to decide how much to charge. Would you like to taste it?”

Tom shakes his head. “No, if you three are happy with it, then it’s good enough for me.”

They hear the door opening and closing as the remaining staff arrive for the dinner shift. Blaine asks, “Did you come into the kitchen for a special reason? It’s just that the staff are arriving and we need to start the prep work.”

John Healy answers, “The mayor is coming with some VIP guests tonight, and we’ve reserved tables for them. There is already a line around the corner for dinner, and we don’t open for another hour. Those customers will want their food right away after waiting so long.”

Kurt interrupts, “Excuse me, Mr Healy, but have you considered having a system where all customers can reserve a table and not just VIPs? That way people wouldn’t mind being told there are no tables available even though they can plainly see empty tables in the dining room.”

John Healy waves his hand dismissively. “That’s too much hard work. Why change things when we have no problems filling the seats?”

When Tom and John Healy leave the kitchen, Blaine whispers, “That was a good idea. I don’t like that there’s one rule for VIPs and another for regular people.”

“It’s a great idea that fell on deaf ears. I appreciate that you like it, because I’m sure that Sir Blaine Anderson would never have a problem securing a table in any establishment.”

* * *

 

Kurt sets down the large round tray of dirty dishes and glasses by the kitchen sink, where Jakub is doing the washing up. The Pole had immigrated to America a few years ago, and he’s a conscientious worker. Kurt knows that he’s capable of doing so much more, if only he spoke English. Kurt goes to the counter where Blaine and Gordon Morimoto, the sous-chef, are reviewing the menu for tomorrow.

The corners of Blaine’s lips jump upward at the sight of Kurt, and his hazel eyes sparkle in the light. “Hi, Kurt. Have all the customers left?”

Kurt nods. “The mayor’s party was the last to leave. They were hard work, but at least they were decent tippers.”

“I can’t believe that the sticky toffee pudding sold out halfway through the night,” Gordon comments.

Blaine throws his head back in laughter. “I suspect that it might have to do with a certain waiter who recommended it to all his customers.”

“Guilty as charged! But honestly, the sticky toffee pudding sold itself. Everyone wanted to taste the chef’s special.”

Blaine turns to Gordon. “I think we’re done with tomorrow’s menu. I’m going to ask Beiste to roast the hams. I think she’s ready for the challenge, and it’ll lighten your load.”

“I think she’s ready, too,” Gordon replies.

“Could you give the menu to Tom Healy as you leave? I’ll check that we have enough hams in the cool room.”

“Good night, Chef,” Gordon replies before heading out of the kitchen.

“Baked ham again? How original,” Kurt smirks.

“There’s no denying that it’s a popular dish. However, instead of the usual honey glaze, I’m thinking of using apple juice instead. It’ll still taste sweet but with a different flavor twist. Will you join me in the cool room to count the hams?”

“How could I refuse such a tempting invitation,” Kurt teases, batting his eyelashes.

Blaine checks Kurt’s shoulder. “Stop it, you. What did you expect when you’re hanging out with a chef?”

Kurt giggles. “I don’t know. Maybe oysters, caviar, and chocolate truffles. Certainly not ham.”

As they walk towards the cool room, Kurt remarks, “I think that Beiste will be happy to get more responsibilities, like being in charge of roasting the hams.”

“I think so, too. Besides, Gordon is a lazy so-and-so. He won’t mind one little bit if Beiste does his work for him.”

They enter the walk-in cool room and Kurt closes the door to keep the temperature constant. Blaine immediately grabs a step stool and heads to the meat section. Blaine calls out the number of hams on each shelf, and Kurt tries very hard to write them down, but he’s distracted by Blaine bending down every so often to move the step stool. When Blaine reaches to count the hams on the top shelf, his shirt rucks up, revealing a slither of skin. Kurt’s cock twitches with the thought of going over to touch and taste Blaine.

“Yes, we have enough hams for tomorrow,” Blaine confirms, stepping down.

Kurt lets the paper fall to the floor and slowly approaches Blaine. With stormy eyes and licking his lips, Kurt places his hand against Blaine’s chest and slowly pushes him until his back is firmly against a shelf. Kurt grabs the front of Blaine’s shirt and smashes their lips together, losing himself to the heady sensation. Kurt swipes his tongue over the seam of Blaine’s lips, which part almost instantly. Kurt massages their tongues together and tugs on Blaine’s curls as he deepens the kiss...demanding, needy, and desperate.

Blaine lets out little breathless whimpers that let Kurt know he’s feeling desperate, too. Kurt pushes his right leg in between his lover’s, and his hands slide down Blaine’s body. Blaine’s hips quickly jerk forward, pressing his hard cock against Kurt’s thigh. Kurt knows that with a little adjustment, he could get the friction that his cock needs, too. But they’re not behind locked doors, and Jakub or even the Healy brothers might discover them. Kurt reluctantly breaks away and looks around.

With a twinkle in his eye, Blaine jokes, “If I had known that I would get this reaction from counting hams, I would’ve invited you to the cool room on your first day.”

“You… me… no clothes… my boarding house…now,” Kurt demands, pushing his finger into Blaine’s chest at every phrase.

Kurt swings his hips as he sashays towards the cool room exit. Blaine pulls on his arm to grab his attention. When Kurt turns around, Blaine gazes into his eyes. “I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

Kurt’s eyes shift upwards, as if thinking, and he nods his head. “Yes, pretty much.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Blaine sings in the kitchen is When My Baby Smiles at Me, performed by Ted Lewis and his jazz band (1920).
> 
> This story contains Shannon Beiste prior to his transition. The main reason I’ve decided to use Beiste as a female character is because the concept of transgendering wasn't around until the 1950s. Cross dressing, yes, but it definitely was not socially acceptable. I’ve thought long and hard about whether to include Beiste, and ultimately decided that Shannon is the perfect character for the role. If you have any concerns or comments, please send me a message on Tumblr or to my Gmail account listed in my profile. No anons please - I would prefer private conversations.
> 
> Trivia: There really was a Healy’s Tavern in the Gramercy Park area in 1920. It’s now called Pete’s Tavern, and it claims to be New York City’s oldest continuously operating bar and restaurant. The writer O. Henry lived nearby and included the tavern in one of his short stories. Legend has it that he wrote his well-known story The Gift of the Magi in Healy's second booth from the front. 
> 
> Whether you’ve read this chapter ten minutes after I posted it or ten plus years later, I’ll read all comments, and I always reply. If you give the story kudos or a bookmark, it will also bring a huge smile to my face.
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: I think you can guess; the story’s rating kicks in.


	2. The Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a scene with a nightmare resulting from post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). If you have any concerns, please send me a message on Tumblr or to my Gmail account listed in my profile. No anons please - I will only answer privately.

****

**April 1920** **  
** **Kurt**

It’s almost midnight and the street is empty. It’s eerily silent, except for the roll of thunder becoming louder as the storm approaches. Kurt hurries down the street to get to the boarding house before the storm breaks, and Blaine trails behind, trying to keep up. Kurt has needs - rather urgent needs - that must be tended to right now. If they don’t get to his bedroom within the next few minutes, he might lose any semblance of self-control, and end up ravishing Blaine in the closest alleyway, thunderstorm or not.

“Did we really have to waste time changing into our own clothes before leaving the tavern?” Blaine whines.

Kurt stops at the front of the boarding house, retrieving his keys from his coat pocket. “What do you suppose people would have thought tomorrow morning if both of our uniforms were missing from the dirty laundry basket?”

Blaine shakes his head with a chuckle. “You should’ve joined the Secret Service Bureau during the Great War. You’d have been such a great spy - going behind enemy lines incognito, secretly collecting information, and covering your trail.”

Kurt opens the front door for Blaine to enter. “The only thing I want to spy right now is you...naked...in my bed.”

Blaine’s eyebrows shoot up before he tugs his lower lip with his teeth, never taking his eyes off Kurt’s lips. Kurt is secretly pleased that he can get this sort of reaction from Blaine with only a little tease of what’s to come. It’s always been this way between them, and Kurt hopes that it always will be.

The first fat drops of rain splash against their coats and the sidewalk, and they quietly enter the darkened boarding house. While they take off their shoes, Kurt listens carefully for any sign that other boarders are awake, but the only sound is the ticking of the grandfather clock in the drawing room.

They creep up the stairs, avoiding the squeaky fourth step, and make their way to Kurt’s room. Kurt turns on the corner lamp, which casts a soft glow into the room, and they take off their woolen coats and hang them up on the hooks behind the door. The rain lashes against the window, and Kurt is glad they are cozy inside.

They lock eyes as they silently strip off their clothes. While Kurt prefers to peel off Blaine’s layers of clothing slowly, carefully folding each garment, until Blaine is feeling needy and desperate, and practically begging for a simple touch, they need to be quiet as mice in the boarding house. Thin walls might have ears. Kurt reserves those drawn-out moments for sleepovers at the Berry’s townhouse, when the other family members are out and about.

Blaine is the first to slip under the bed sheets, wiggling his buttocks beforehand for good measure. Kurt’s cock once again stiffens at the sight. Blaine certainly knows how to tease, and oh boy, is Blaine going to get a good pounding tonight. Once Blaine has turned on his side and shifted to the far end, Kurt grabs the K-Y lubricating jelly from his toiletry bag, and joins him in the small bed. Although it only comfortably accommodates one, they’ve learnt the best positions to make it work.

The warm curves of Blaine’s body pressing against him drives Kurt to kiss him, hard and demanding, leaving them both breathless. Blaine’s arms wrap around him, and clutch his skin so tightly, Kurt is sure that he’ll have little bruises the next morning. A blanket of fog swoops into all corners of his brain, pushing out all rational thought, as he’s consumed with the scent, the touch, and everything that is Blaine. Kurt grabs Blaine’s curls to adjust his head, tongue demanding entrance so that he can taste and explore his mouth. He brushes their tongues together; it’s hot, wet and delicious.

When he feels Blaine starting to rut his stiff cock against his side, Kurt recognizes that Blaine is just as desperate as he is. Kurt’s skin feels damp as little beads of sweat begin to form from the heat trapped between their bodies, and with one hand, Kurt pulls the top bedsheet away. When that doesn’t have the cooling effect he was expecting, Kurt realizes that this is not the night to take things slowly.

He scrambles toward the bottom of the bed, and Blaine automatically opens his legs as an invitation. Kurt pauses for a moment, because Blaine is a living work of art. His legs are short, but muscular; Kurt knows their strength when they are wrapped around his body. Blaine’s cock is jutting out seeking attention, and that is just what Kurt is going to give it.

In one fell swoop, Kurt moves forward, places one hand over Blaine’s torso, and takes his cock into his mouth until the tip hits the back of his throat. Blaine gasps loudly, and Kurt feels Blaine’s hands clutch at his hair, desperately. Kurt eases off a few inches, and pauses to get reacquainted with the weight and girth of Blaine’s cock. Covering his teeth with his lips, Kurt starts to bob his head, creating a tight suction around Blaine’s cock. Blaine’s hips thrust forward and Kurt welcomes the movement, enjoying being filled by his lover. With his free hand, Kurt starts to massage Blaine’s balls very gently.

“Ggh… Feels so good… I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.” Blaine chants.

Kurt pulls off immediately and wipes the drool with the back of his hand. There are other times, when they aren’t at the boarding house, that Kurt enjoys a noisy Blaine; he loves knowing that he’s the one who is making his lover feel so good. But not tonight. He crawls up the bed to lie down next to Blaine.

“Shh… We’ve got to be quiet. I really mean it, Blaine. If you can’t control yourself, I’ll gag you with one of my cravats.”

Blaine kisses his lips gently and sweetly, and pulls back. “I’m sorry. Do you know how hard it is to stay quiet when you do that to me?”

“You know those noises will go through the walls. You really could be quieter if you tried harder.”

The corners of Blaine’s lips form a smile, and his eyes gleam with a mischievous look. With one quick movement, Blaine suddenly flips Kurt on his back and hovers over him. Blaine’s eyes are pools of black, and he looks like a cat about to pounce on its prey. Blaine nibbles at his ear before whispering hotly, “Let’s see how quiet you are when I’m inside you.”

Kurt’s breath hitches. Until now, he’s been the one that has given. It’s not that he hasn’t wanted to try it the other way around; on the contrary, he’s had wet dreams about receiving. But their being together still feels new. They both know what works, and what makes them feel fantastic.

“Do you really mean it?” Kurt asks.

“If you’re comfortable with the idea of me being inside you, I’d like to try it. I’ve been thinking about it for a while,” Blaine admits.

Kurt pulls Blaine closer and gives him a dirty kiss, all tongue and teeth. When he pulls back, he whispers, “I want to feel you inside me. The K-Y jelly is on the night table.”

Blaine sets the tube down on the bed, and positions the pillow so that it’s underneath Kurt’s buttocks. Kurt feels all his blood race into his cock, excited at the prospect of Blaine controlling this evening’s activities. Kurt is usually the one who initiates things between them, although that doesn’t mean that Blaine is merely docile and obedient.

Blaine has told him that he doesn’t want the upper hand in their relationship, like he once had when Kurt worked as a footman at Westerville Abbey. Blaine considers themselves equals in their relationship, and he reinforces this with how he treats him. As a result, Kurt usually sets the pace for their activities behind closed doors. But he’s ready - so ready and willing - for Blaine to take over.

Blaine parts Kurt’s legs, and kneels between them. As he rubs along his thighs, Blaine whispers, “Relax your body. You’ll enjoy it more.”

Kurt takes slow deep breaths, and focuses on relaxing his muscles on each exhale. With every breath, he feels the tension melt away until his body feels calm - well, as calm as anyone can be when they’re about to have a cock inside them. He crooks one eye open to see Blaine warming K-Y jelly between his fingers.

Blaine smiles. “I love how you look at me when you’re turned on.”

After Kurt has given him an air kiss, Blaine turns his attention to Kurt’s lower half. With his unlubricated hand, he firmly strokes Kurt’s cock, twisting it every so often at the tip. Kurt closes his eyes, because if he looks at Blaine any longer, he’ll make a noise… or cum… or both. Kurt grabs at the bedsheets as a jolt of pleasure sparks through his body - a direct response to Blaine licking the thick vein on his cock from base to tip. Blaine peppers his cock with kisses and kitten licks while massaging Kurt’s buttocks. It’s wonderful, but nothing Kurt hasn’t experienced before.

When Kurt feels Blaine’s jellied finger rub around the rim of his ass, he focuses on his breathing and on relaxing. Blaine flicks his tongue over the tip of Kurt’s cock, as he slowly fingers him open. Kurt recognizes some of the things that he does for Blaine when he’s fingering him, but there are also new movements, new touches, and Blaine seems to know exactly where to rub his prostate. He wants to make mental notes for things to try out on Blaine, but he can’t string two thoughts together to save his life.

“I’m ready, Blaine. I’m so ready… I need you now!”

Blaine removes his fingers and wipes them on a nearby washcloth. With a smirk, Blaine whispers, “Who needs to be gagged now?”

Kurt can’t think of a witty retort because his total focus is on Blaine, who is spreading the K-Y jelly all over his cock.

When Blaine’s cock slowly penetrates his ass, a moan involuntarily escapes Kurt’s lips. He has always thought that Blaine was well-endowed, and he wonders how Blaine’s cock will possibly fit inside him.

Blaine pauses and strokes Kurt’s chest. “Are you all right?”

“Just give me a moment to get used to your size.”  

Kurt can see a very smug look on Blaine’s face. He takes deep breaths, and wills his body to relax. When he feels ready for more, he simply nods.

Blaine’s slowly enters a few inches more, and then stops.

“I’m good, Blaine. Can you just continue? I need to feel more of you.”

“No, I can’t, otherwise I’m going to cum. You are so hot and tight.”

“Maybe you’re the one who needs to relax and take deep breaths,” Kurt teases.

Blaine closes his eyes and Kurt runs his hands along his sides. After a minute, Blaine opens his eyes and continues to push into Kurt.

“I’m not hurting you, am I, sweetheart?” Blaine asks when he pauses again.

“No, you make me feel so good.”

When Blaine’s cock finally bottoms out inside him, Kurt feels stretched wide and deep. Blaine lies on top of him and starts thrusting, slow and shallow, kissing his neck, and running his hands across the sides of his chest. With both legs and arms wrapped around Blaine’s body, Kurt starts thrusting up to get Blaine to sink deeper inside. The feeling is even more amazing than he had expected.

As Blaine picks up speed, Kurt holds on for dear life, feeling hot pleasure course through his body. It’s difficult to stifle the moans that are in the base of his throat, and he has to bite his tongue more than once. He wants to kiss Blaine, but all he can do is quietly pant against his mouth. Kurt’s eyes roll back because he’s so close to cumming, but he wants to hold back as long as possible until Blaine is ready, too. He squeezes Blaine’s buttocks, knowing how much Blaine enjoys that, and it spurs Blaine on.

Blaine lets out a quiet whimper, and wraps one hand around Kurt’s cock, stroking to the rhythm. Kurt can’t hold back any longer and claws Blaine’s back while ropes of cum shoot out between them, landing on their chests. He soon feels Blaine freeze as he climaxes too, then slowly thrust as they both finish.

When Blaine pulls out of him, Kurt can feel a stream of cum seep out of his ass. It’s hot and sticky, and it’s getting all over the sheets, but he doesn’t care. He feels sated and boneless and not even a fire would get him to move. He finally opens his eyes to see Blaine, with sweat-drowned curls and a sweet smile on his face.

“How do you feel?” Blaine asks.

“That was amazing…. You’re a natural. Remind me why we haven’t done that before?”

Blaine’s face lights up with the praise. “I’m not sure which way I enjoy more. They’re different, but they both feel so, so good.”

Kurt strokes his jaw as if in deep in thought. “Perhaps we need to do thorough research on that. At least one hundred times with one inside the other and vice versa. Then of course, there are different positions…”

Blaine softly chuckles, trying not to make too much noise. “Yes, I see how very thorough research with different positions would take a lifetime.”

“I certainly hope so.”

Blaine gets up and walks toward the sink in the corner, and after a minute, returns with a warm wet washcloth. He carefully cleans Kurt and wipes down the sheets; the tenderness and love in his eyes almost makes Kurt weep. He’s so glad that they have both survived the war and are starting a new life together. When Blaine has finished the cleaning up, he tosses the washcloth on the floor, and spoons Kurt from behind. Kurt drifts to sleep knowing that he is loved and cherished.

 

* * *

 

Kurt dreams of a dewy field of lilac on a perfect summer’s day. The sun is shining and there’s a gentle breeze that keeps them cool. They hold hands as they walk, one holding a blanket and the other a picnic basket, without a care in the world. They joke and tease each until they reach their destination, an oak tree by a lake.

Kurt immediately wakes up when he feels Blaine’s legs thrashing. He jumps out of bed, turns on the light, and pulls up a chair next to the bed. He needs to be safe from Blaine’s swinging arms or kicking feet.

Blaine’s head moves side-to-side. “Leave him alone!... He’s done nothing wrong…. Take me instead!”

Kurt carefully assesses the situation. Sometimes, Blaine likes to be touched when he’s having a nightmare, but sometimes he doesn’t. He reminds himself that Blaine can’t control his reactions. When he hears Blaine’s heavy breathing and sees him sweating, Kurt knows he has to wake him up.

In his normal voice, Kurt repeats Blaine’s name over and over again at regular intervals. When he sees Blaine’s eyes flutter open, Kurt goes to the room’s sink for a glass of water to allow Blaine time to calm down on his own. When Kurt walks back to the bed, Blaine is sitting up and takes the offered glass.

“Where are we? Are there Germans outside?” Blaine asks with a trembling voice.

Kurt realizes that Blaine’s nightmare has left him disorientated. “No, the war is over. We’re in New York City, and we’re safe. What can I do? Do you need space or…”?

Blaine interrupts, “Can you hold me?”

Kurt sits in bed and holds Blaine in his arms; not so tight that it’ll frighten him, but tenderly. Blaine clutches him and snuggles his face into Kurt’s neck. When he feels Blaine’s body calm and his heart rate slow down, he gently rocks him and kisses his head.

“It felt so real, like I was back in the German POW camp.”

“I know, honey. However, I promise you that the POW camps have been closed, and the Great War is over. You’re safe with me.”

“I’m so sorry I woke you up and probably scared you. I’m so sorry that I keep having these nightmares.”

“Blaine, you have nothing to be sorry about. You can’t control your dreams. You’ve gone through some horrific things that no one should have to go through.”

When Kurt feels Blaine’s breath even out on his neck, he gently shifts so that they are both lying down. After a few minutes, Blaine rolls to his side facing away from him.  Kurt lies awake because it’s almost daybreak, and he’s got too much on his mind.

During his stay at Westerville Abbey’s convalescent hospital, Kurt had seen other officers suffering from the symptoms of shell shock. It had been terrifying. He’d been woken at night by officers having nightmares and observed how Sebastian and the nurses helped them back to sleep.

Since they have found each other in New York City, Kurt has discovered that Blaine suffers from regular nightmares, too. Sometimes, Blaine discusses them with him; they are usually flashbacks to exact events that happened to him at the POW camp. Blaine doesn’t talk about his wartime experiences much, always deflecting the conversation when the subject comes up, but they were obviously atrocious. After all, he spent two years in the trenches at the front line and two years in POW camps. Kurt shudders; he can’t imagine everything Blaine must have gone through during the war.

Kurt really wants to help Blaine through this; he can’t bear the thought of Blaine suffering this way for the rest of his life. But how? He’s not experienced in these things. He knows that there are places in England that help treat veterans with shell shock, but he doesn’t know what help, if any, is available in America. If Blaine were to seek help here, would he be diagnosed as crazy and then deported?

Kurt needs somebody to talk to about this, but he doesn’t have close friends (other than Blaine) in New York City. Of course, he could always confide in his father, but that could put him in a difficult position. His father would worry about Blaine and be conflicted about whether to tell the Earl. Kurt strongly believes that it’s Blaine choice whether or not to discuss it with his parents. It’s a delicate matter indeed.

Kurt wishes he had paid more attention to Sebastian and Dave while he was living at Westerville Abbey. Dave had more severe symptoms of shell shock than Blaine has, and Sebastian seemed to know exactly how to handle it. If only Sebastian could help him with Blaine. When the rising sun starts to trickle in through the corners of the curtains, and the birds begin to chirp, he gets an idea. Sebastian might not be in New York City to help him, but he could write to him and ask for his advice. Kurt knows that Sebastian is quite good at keeping secrets.

Kurt slowly gets out of bed, taking care to not wake Blaine, and wraps his robe around his body. He gingerly sits down on the chair by his desk, sore from last night’s escapades. He likes the reminder of what they did in bed and how they teased each other about exploring different positions. He wills his cock not to harden at that thought, because he’s got a very important letter to write.

 

* * *

 

They enter the dining room late the next morning, and Kurt notices that everyone else has already taken their breakfast, but there are still two settings on the table. Mrs Murphy quickly enters, smiling when she sees Blaine.

“Good morning, Sir Anderson. I had hoped you’d be spending the night. I was only telling Kurt yesterday how much I loved the Irish apple cake. Don’t tell anybody, but it’s much better than any cake I’ve eaten back home.”

Blaine returns the smile. “I’m glad to hear that, Mrs Murphy. Now that the cake has your approval, I’m going to include it on the tavern’s menu as Murphy’s apple cake.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. Blaine will do anything to keep Mrs Murphy happy about his sleepovers.

Mrs Murphy pours them cups of tea. “You flatter me so. I won’t be long. Full English breakfast for two?”

“If it’s not too inconvenient,” Blaine replies.

“Oh, nothing is an inconvenience for you, Sir Anderson.”

When Mrs Murphy leaves for the kitchen, Kurt takes a sip of tea. Blaine hasn’t mentioned anything this morning about his nightmare. Perhaps he’s forgotten about it. Kurt wants to speak to Blaine about the nightmares more, but he’ll leave that conversation for when Blaine brings them up.

“I can see that brain whirling. What are you thinking?” Blaine asks.

“You’ve got Mrs Murphy wrapped around your little finger.”

Blaine nudges his shoulder against Kurt’s, and whispers, “If it means that I can spend the night, and see your face in the throes of pleasure, I’d bake her cakes every day of the week.”

Kurt presses his hand on Blaine’s thigh and leans close. “I think I’ll be feeling the effects of last night for quite a few days.”

They break apart when they hear Mrs Murphy’s steps, and are drinking tea when she arrives with two plates filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, roasted tomatoes, and toast. She sets down the plates, and then retrieves an envelope from her apron pocket to hand to Kurt.

“The postman came early today. There’s a letter for you.”

After politely thanking Mrs Murphy, Kurt looks at the return address, which is from Westerville. Reluctantly, he sets it down to read after breakfast.

“Go on and read it,” Blaine urges. “I don’t mind.”

Kurt picks up his unused knife, opens the envelope, pulls out the letter, and starts to read.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Thank you for your recent letter. I’m comforted to know that you are enjoying your new job, and the boarding house is working out. It’s convenient that you can walk between the two. I’ve heard stories about how dangerous New York City can be at night. I hope that Sir Blaine stays safe returning to the Berry’s townhouse._

_Westerville Abbey continues on with the usual routine. The doctor has insisted that Lady Quinn stay in bed for the rest of her pregnancy. I think she’s secretly delighted that she has some time to herself before the birth. That doesn’t stop the young ones gathering around her to feel the baby kick._

_Sebastian is now officially the valet for both His Lordship and Lord Cooper. He’s been doing the job for a while, but now he can enjoy the status and pay of being an upper servant. He uses my old sleeping quarters off the butler’s study. I never thought I would say this, but the Great War has changed Sebastian for the better._

_His Lordship has agreed that he should be trained with the view of being an under-butler soon. Sebastian is taking on more responsibilities each day, which is lightening my workload considerably. It’s so difficult to find new staff with young lads moving to the city and working in the new factories. We’ve even had to hire an Irishman to be the chauffeur. Imagine that! Sebastian is in charge of training two new footmen from Exeter. They are so young and inexperienced that they’re certainly trying his patience. However, Dave Karofsky helps to keep Sebastian calm. Enough said on that matter. On a separate note, Dave received a promotion, too. He’s now the assistant head gardener._

_When you next see Finn, could you please remind him that his mother’s birthday is coming up soon? Mrs Hummel would be thrilled to receive a telephone call from him on that day. Mrs Hummel is doing well. It’s hard for me to imagine life without her._

_Please give my regards to Sir Blaine and the Berry family._

_Your loving father_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine’s birthday morning.


	3. Birthday morning

****

**May 1920** **  
** **Blaine**

Blaine looks at the clock on the nightstand, surprised that it’s already eight o’clock. He usually wakes up much earlier to the sound of Cousin Rachel warming up her vocal cords. Sometimes it’s hard to appreciate what a good singer she is because all he can think about is shoving a sock into her mouth. He smiles, knowing that Cousin Rachel must have delayed her voice exercises because it’s his birthday. 

Blaine frowns when he realizes Kurt isn’t lying next to him. Nothing would have been better than to wake up beside Kurt and receive a birthday kiss… or a blow job if he was lucky. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Blaine returns to bed, stretches lazily, and arches his back like a cat sleeping in a sunny spot by a window. The only commitment he has today is to go to his granny’s house for a birthday lunch. Kurt isn’t due over for an hour, and he has time to laze around in bed. Besides, it wouldn’t be such a bad thing if Kurt discovered him in bed. Perhaps Blaine could even convince Kurt to join him. Kurt promised to spend the night with him today, and that is one promise that he’ll make sure Kurt keeps.

It’s hard to believe that he has known Kurt for just over six years now. For the first eighteen months, their relationship had consisted of whatever little snippets of alone time they could manage, whether at Westerville Abbey, London, or even Dower House. There were secret rendezvous in the kitchen gardens, clandestine meetings in the abbey’s secret nooks and crannies, and an outing in London. However, what Blaine had enjoyed most of all was the time they had spent alone, both at Anderson House, just before he left for the Great War, and Dower House during a wartime home leave. Without worrying about others, they could act naturally and just be themselves. During the day, they were like an old married couple, sitting side by side reading or whatnot. However, at night time, they were like insatiable hot-blooded lovers who couldn’t get enough of each other. Blaine’s cock stirs just thinking about it.

Love. Happiness. Ecstasy.

These are the emotions that memories of times with Kurt evoke. 

In his darkest hours during the Great War, Blaine would recall special moments with Kurt and replay events in his head. At times, he never thought he would get out of the POW camp alive, but it was the belief that their lives were destined to be together for much longer that kept him going. They had made certain promises to each other, and Blaine intended to be around for a long time to keep them.

After four and a half long years, they found each other once again in New York City, and Blaine began to live his destiny. No matter the circumstances, they’ve always decided to continue their story and to fall in love again, regardless of the place or the circumstances. 

That didn’t mean that their relationship picked up where they had left off. After all, four and half years had passed, and their wartime experiences affected them both. When Kurt arrived in New York City, he had setbacks. The fashion business had devolved from tailors of bespoke outfits to sweatshops producing cheap but plentiful clothes for the masses. With so many newly-arrived immigrants in America, Kurt struggled to find his true place and did what he needed to survive.

Blaine admires that Kurt is so fiercely proud. Kurt is determined to be a true equal in their relationship in all manner of things. Kurt desperately wants to find a profession in which he excels, and shed the last vestiges of being a domestic servant. Kurt wants to be settled in his new life before he takes the steps to intertwine it with Blaine’s.

While Blaine understands Kurt’s wish to live independently and take things slowly, it doesn’t mean he likes it. No, he doesn’t like it one little bit. He wants to wake up every morning in Kurt’s arms and build their future together. He wants them to move in together in their own place and start living their dreams. He wants to share both the struggles and the happy times.

And he wants it yesterday.

But he’ll wait. He’ll wait until Kurt is ready.

Blaine is startled from this thoughts by pounding on his bedroom door. There could only be one person that would thump the door so hard. “Come on in, Finn.”

Finn enters the bedroom, holding a cup of tea. “Happy birthday, Blaine.”

When Finn hands him the cup, Blaine smiles when he notices that the saucer is filled with tea that has spilt over. He adeptly pours the tea back in the cup, and takes a sip of the lukewarm drink. “Thank you. It’s now the perfect temperature.”  

Finn asks, “How are you feeling this morning? I wasn’t sure whether to wake you up last night. I opened the window to cool down the room, and you settled back down pretty quickly.”

Blaine lets out a deep sigh. It’s no secret in the Berry townhouse that he has nightmares several times a week. Finn has taken it upon himself to enter his bedroom and calm him down when they happen.

“I don’t remember the nightmare, so I guess that’s a good thing. I’m so sorry for waking you up.”

Finn smiles fondly at Blaine. “It’s no problem at all. I’d rather be the one who comes to your bedroom in the middle of the night than Rachel. You wouldn’t believe how grumpy she can be if she doesn’t get a full eight hours of sleep.” 

Blaine chuckles. “I can certainly believe that.”

Finn takes out an envelope from his jacket pocket. “This letter came in yesterday’s post, but Hiram told me to wait until this morning to give it to you. Oh… Hiram asked me to remind you that we’re leaving at noon for your granny’s house.”

“Thanks. I’ll be downstairs well before noon. Could you send Kurt up as soon as he arrives?”

Finn nods. “I’ll see you later.”

Once Finn leaves, Blaine opens the envelope and pulls out a letter from his mother.

_ Happy birthday, Blaine, _

_ It’s hard for me to believe that you are now 25 years old. I wish that you were here at Westerville Abbey to celebrate your special day. We will all be thinking of you, and we hope that all your birthday wishes come true. _

_ I have some wonderful news. After discussing it with your father, I’ll be coming to New York City for the month of July. I haven’t been to America since 1913; it was simply impossible to make the journey during the Great War. However, the ship liners are now back to normal, and Quinn’s baby isn’t due until August. It’s the perfect time to visit. It’s been far too long since I’ve seen my mother and brother. But it’s you that I miss the most, even though you left only six months ago.  _

_ Unfortunately, your father cannot make the journey to New York City with me. This business with splitting Ireland is keeping him very busy in the House of Lords. Do you remember Lord Jesse St James? During the Spanish flu endemic, his father passed away, and Jesse now has his father’s seat in the House of Lords. Did you know that he’s engaged to Lady Katherine Wilde? He will certainly have his hands full with that young lady! _

_ Cooper is doing a fine job managing the estate while your father spends more time in London. Quinn is on total bed rest, and the children are busy at school. The Hummels are doing a sterling job running the household. Sebastian has been an enormous help training and managing the new staff. They seem to get younger every day. Evans and Mercedes are already in London at Anderson House, looking after your father. In a few weeks’ time, I will join him and spend some time there before setting sail for America. _

_ Please let me know if you wish me to bring anything over for you. Mrs Sylvester has already baked you the most magnificent fruitcake with extra cherries, just how you like it.  _

_ Make sure you give my greetings to Hiram, LeRoy, Rachel, Finn, and Kurt. _

_ All my love, _

_ Mum _

Blaine is thrilled that his mother has decided to visit New York City this summer. He really isn’t surprised by the news. After all, she’s an American, and all her relations are here. He can’t wait to see her again. He hopes that she will have a meal at Healey’s Tavern during her stay.

When he hears the door open, Blaine looks over and sees Kurt enter the room, holding a breakfast tray in one hand and an overnight bag in the other. Kurt drops his bag inside the entrance and walks toward the bed. He gives Blaine a tender kiss before setting down the tray on his lap.

“Happy birthday, darling.” 

Blaine’s eyes open wide, and his jaw drops low, when he sees that the tray is filled with donuts, chocolate croissants, and other assorted pastries. There’s a beautiful red rose bud in a crystal vase in the corner of the tray. The gentle scent of the rose rekindles memories of summers gone by in Westerville Abbey’s rose garden.

“I stopped at that bakery you like on the way here. I couldn’t decide which you would like to eat, so I bought them all.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. Come sit down next to me, and help me eat them.”

Kurt pours a fresh cup of tea and gives it to Blaine. When he picks up the used teacup and notices the dried tea in the saucer, he frowns. “I take it Finn brought this in for you? No wonder my father didn’t want him near the fine china at Westerville Abbey.”

“Don’t be too harsh on Finn. His heart is in the right place, and he tried his best.”

Kurt hangs his coat on the back of the chair, and toes off his shoes before he sits down next to Blaine in bed. He picks up a chocolate croissant, breaks off a piece, and feeds it to Blaine. 

Blaine groans as he chews the fluffy pastry filled with the perfect amount of bittersweet chocolate. “I wish that every day was my birthday if that meant that I get the most gorgeous guy in the world feeding me pastries.”

Kurt smiles before popping another piece of croissant into Blaine’s mouth. “Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear.”

Blaine’s heart swells at the pet name that Kurt used. It makes him feel so very loved and cherished. He wishes that breakfast was like this every day. Why can’t Kurt stop faffing around, and live with him already? But he’ll keep his thoughts to himself, at least for now.

Once Blaine has polished off a chocolate croissant and a donut, he wipes his mouth using the linen napkin. “What a wonderful way to begin a birthday.”

Kurt takes the tray and sets it down on the nearby night table. “What time are we due at your granny’s house?” 

“Noon.”

“You haven’t told me much about her. Is there anything I should know before I meet her?”

Blaine thinks it over. It’s hard to know how his granny will react to Kurt. She’s a bit of a snob, caught up in the who’s who of New York society. It was she who urged Blaine’s mother to marry a British titled gentleman. However, his granny might like entertaining a war flying legend, who has earned the Victoria Cross medal. LeRoy has made some disparaging remarks about her, but who’s to know if it’s a result of a personality clash or disapproval of his relationship with Uncle Hiram.

He really has no idea what Kurt should know about her in advance. It’s best not to say too much in case he frightens Kurt off. “She is a socialite and firmly established in New York’s elite.”

“And your grandfather?”

“He died before I was born. She’s been a widow for ages. He made his fortune as a dry goods merchant in Cincinnati.”

“How does she like to pass her time?”

“She’s the patron of almost every artistic endeavor in Manhattan. There are dance studios and performance halls named after her. At the moment, she’s organizing a summer event to  showcase Cousin Rachel’s talents. It should launch her Broadway career.”

“I’m surprised that your granny hasn’t done that sooner,” Kurt remarks.

Blaine shakes his head. “Granny is a firm believer that one needs experience before being transformed into a star. She arranged for Cousin Rachel and Finn to be in the traveling Vaudeville show for precisely that reason.”

“She must have a load of money to be able to help your Cousin Rachel like this.”

“When my grandfather died, he made provisions for my granny to have a most generous annual allowance during her lifetime. However, his estate passed to my mother and Uncle Hiram. My mother’s fortune was tied to the Westerville estate to prevent it from going bankrupt. Uncle Hiram is quite a financial wiz, and has built a fortune himself. He signed over his father’s trust to Cousin Rachel. I think Cousin Rachel is providing the funding for the showcase.”

Kurt replies, “If I understand this right, most of your grandfather’s estate has been transferred to Westerville.”

Blaine laughs. “You’re absolutely right. Cousin Rachel left half the trust to the Westerville estate, and she set up a trust fund for me.”

“What should I call your granny? You haven’t even told me her name.”

“Her name is June Dolloway, but you should call her Mrs Dolloway. She’s a stickler for manners and can be quite a formidable lady.”

“I’m used to dealing with formidable ladies in your family. Remember that I’m on friendly terms with the Dowager Countess.”

Blaine slings his arm around Kurt and pulls him in. “You’ll be fine today. Just be yourself, and granny will fall under your spell, too.”

Blaine presses his lips against Kurt’s, reveling in the taste and scent that envelopes him. Before he can deepen the kiss, Kurt pulls away. Blaine sticks his lower lip out. “Is that all I get for a birthday kiss?”

Kurt bops him on the nose. “You’ll get more than that later, sweetheart.”

Blaine giggles. “Promises, promises. I hope that birthday boys get special kisses and more in special places as well.”

Kurt rises, shaking his head. “All in good time. I bought you something for your birthday, and I want to give it to you in private.”

Blaine sits up straight in bed, excited at the prospect of receiving a birthday present. He intently watches Kurt go to his overnight bag to retrieve a parcel wrapped in a special paper with a bright red bow. 

When Kurt sits down on the bed and hands over the present, Blaine inspects the thin parcel. It’s wrapped in paper with a printed black and gold geometric design. “I’ve never seen wrapping paper quite like this before.”

“I found it in the local stationery shop. It seems that the Hall brothers in Kansas are making a fortune manufacturing wrapping paper. They even produce cards for every occasion.” 

Blaine carefully unwraps the present, careful not to tear the special paper. It’s so beautiful that he intends to use it again. He’s surprised to discover a dozen scores of music for the piano. When Blaine looks up, he’s finds a worried expression on Kurt’s face.

“This is wonderful, Kurt. I haven’t played the piano for ages. I simply haven’t had the time since I started working at Healy’s Tavern.” 

Kurt bites his lower lip and rubs his hands on his thighs.

“What’s worrying you, Kurt? I love the present. There are so many different types of musical scores. You know I love the jazz sound of the American Quartet, and I can’t wait to play the music from the Original Dixieland Jazz Band. Only this week, Cousin Rachel was telling me about George Gershwin. And Rachmaninov is my favorite composer for the piano.”

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand between his two. “You haven’t played the piano for ages. You haven’t gone horse riding in ages. You haven’t taken the time to pursue the things that you enjoy.”

“I’m a working man now. I have so little spare time, and I would rather spend it with you,” Blaine admits.

“I want that too, but have you noticed that you are having more nightmares with each passing week?”

Blaine frowns, and interrupts, “Did Finn say something to you?”

Kurt shakes his head. “He didn’t have to. I know you, Blaine, and I can instantly tell when you’ve had a bad night’s sleep. I think that between work and spending time with me, you’ve neglected the things that help you to relax and ease the burden inside you. I’m hoping that you’ll make the time to pursue those things that keep you healthy.”

“Do you think I’m crazy?”

Kurt squeezes his hand. “No, I don’t think that at all. What I’m trying to say is that you have to put your own needs first for a change. Do things that will help you.”

Blaine considers what Kurt has said. Between the long hours at work and spending time with Kurt, he has neglected his hobbies. He’s done very little to help himself unwind. 

Kurt looks at Blaine with pleading eyes. “I wish you would share with me what you went through during the Great War. A burden shared is a burden halved. I’m no stranger to the war’s atrocities. I’ve experienced and seen things as well, both in France and in the abbey’s convalescent ward.”

Blaine sighs. “You’re right on all counts. I need to share what I went through in the trenches, in the POW camps, and on the journey back home. But it’s my birthday, and I only want to think of happy things today. Can we leave that conversation for another day?”

Kurt gives him a gentle kiss. “Of course, my love.”

“I’ll make the time to do things that I enjoy, like playing the piano. Unfortunately, I can’t go horse riding when I want to in New York.”

Kurt smiles. “I’ve thought about that, too. Perhaps you should find another sport to enjoy.”

“I do enjoy cricket, but Americans know nothing about it.”

“That’s true, but you could join a neighborhood baseball team. Or buy a bicycle and ride around Central Park. Or even join the boxing gym that opened up a few blocks away.”

“Boxing! I’m too tiny for boxing. I’d be knocked out in record time.”

“I have it on good authority that weight classes have been recently introduced. You could compete as a featherweight with people your own size.” 

“And how do you know so much about boxing, Kurt?”

“Jack Dempsey came to Healy's Tavern recently. He was telling me all about this new weight class system that allows for everyone to box with a comparable opponent. Beiste told me that Dempsey won the heavyweight boxing championship last year, so he knows what he’s talking about.”

“I’ll think I might visit that gym. Will you come with me?”

“I’ll come with you, but don’t expect me to join. I’d rather spend my free time designing and sewing clothes.”

Blaine pulls Kurt into his arms and gives him a firm hug. “It’s a deal. Thank you for knowing and loving me enough to say something. You’re right. I need to make changes to my lifestyle if I’m ever going to rid myself of the nightmares.” 

Kurt tugs at Blaine’s pajama bottoms. “Now, I believe that birthday boys deserve special kisses and more in special places.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: In 1910, the Hall brothers started selling Christmas letters and greeting cards from their stationery store in Kansas City. In 1917, they "invented" modern wrapping paper when they ran out of traditional colored tissue paper at the stationery store, and substituted fancy French envelope lining paper. It was so popular that the Hall Brothers started printing their own specifically design wrapping paper the next year. This was the start of the Hallmark business, which is still privately owned and based in Kansas City.  
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine’s birthday lunch at the house of his granny, June Dolloway.


	4. June Dolloway

****

**May 1920** **  
** **Blaine**

Late in the morning, Blaine and Kurt enter the drawing room, where the rest of the family is playing charades. Finn is walking with splayed feet, pretending to carry a cane, and tipping an invisible hat.

“Charlie Chaplin’s Little Tramp!” Uncle Hiram shouts.

“That was too easy,” LeRoy groans, and marks a point for the other team on a piece of paper.

Cousin Rachel jumps up from the sofa, and Blaine’s eyes open wide when he sees her outfit. She’s wearing a [ canary-yellow dress ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1728/27551989687_11a6083714.jpg) that has a lacy pattern and ruffles along the bodice. She looks like a daffodil announcing - no, broadcasting - that spring has arrived. Blaine is grateful that the weather is too warm for the matching sweaters Cousin Rachel and Uncle Hiram seem to enjoy wearing.

Cousin Rachel places hands on her hips. “What took you two so long? We’ve been waiting for ages.”  

Blaine isn’t about to tell her that Kurt had spent the past hour worshiping his body, kissing and sucking, until he succumbed to a toe-curling orgasm. Or that when he was in the shower, Kurt surprised him by slipping in there, too, and Blaine dropped to his knees to return the favor.

“Aren’t I allowed to have a lie-in on my birthday?”

“Finn said that you were wide awake at eight o’clock, and Kurt has been upstairs with you for almost two hours,” Cousin Rachel pouts.

LeRoy discretely coughs and interrupts, “I’m sure that they had a lot to talk about. Happy birthday, Blaine. We have some presents for you to open.”

Blaine sits down in a brown leather club chair, and spots a huge pile of packages and letters on the corner table.

Cousin Rachel rushes over with an envelope. “Open mine first!”

Blaine carefully opens the envelope and takes out the greeting card. The front has a picture of a daffodil field. He wonders if Cousin Rachel found the dress or the card first. When he opens the card, two tickets flutter out.

“Those are tickets to Finn’s and my very last Vaudeville performance. We’ve handed in our notices to the troupe. There is so much I need to do to prepare for granny’s summer fundraising event, which will launch my Broadway career.”

“Thank you for the tickets. I always love watching you perform on stage. I’ll make sure that Kurt and I have the night off from the tavern.”

Finn hands an envelope to Blaine. Inside the greeting card are four tickets. “I’m not sure if you’ve seen a baseball game before.”

“Can’t say I have,” Blaine replies.

“It’s a bit like cricket, only it doesn’t take five days for a competition result. There are nine innings, and it takes less than two hours to play. In January, the Brooklyn Dodgers paid $125,000 for Babe Ruth, who is the best batsman in the league. I’d love to watch him play.”

“It’s a good thing I have four tickets, then. Kurt will come, too, won’t you?”

“If I have to,” Kurt grumbles. “I’m not a huge fan of spectator sports.”

“It’ll be fun! We’ll ask Beiste to join us as well. One of us needs to know something about baseball.”

Uncle Hiram walks over and hands Blaine a small box. Inside is a silk blue and red striped bow tie.

“I love it! Kurt, could you help me change ties? I want to wear the new one today.”

Kurt walks over to Blaine, and adeptly changes the bow ties. Blaine closes his eyes and gets lost in the scent of a freshly showered Kurt, and the familiar feeling of his fingers brushing his neck. When Kurt has finished, Blaine gives him a lingering kiss to show his appreciation.

Uncle Hiram clears his throat. “I have two additional presents for you. The first one is an appointment at Brooks Brothers outfitters next month. Judging by your reaction to the bow tie, I think their style of clothing will suit you. Their clothes are ready made, but they’ll adjust every item to fit you properly. I’ve instructed them to put the items onto my account.”

Blaine is speechless. Although his pre-war outfits still fit and are serviceable, he has wanted to purchase a few new things so that he looks good for Kurt on their days off. “I don’t know what to say. This is very generous of you.”

“I also have one last present. When you and Kurt are able to get some time off work, the house in the Hamptons will be at your disposal. I’ve contacted the local stables, and they will have horses available anytime you want to ride. There are beautiful beaches for when you want to relax. We even have a wooden boat if you fancy fishing. We’ll make sure that we aren’t there during your week, and a housekeeper will come in daily to clean, do laundry, and restock the ice box.”

Blaine cannot believe his uncle’s generosity. He has wanted to take Kurt away for a break… just the two of them. He hopes that by spending some high quality alone time together, Kurt will see that they could have this life in New York City, too, if only he would agree to live with him.

“Sounds like heaven. Healy's Tavern has been so busy, and I could really use a holiday. I haven’t really had one since before the Great War. I’ll talk to the Healys and get back to you on the dates.”

“I’ve never had a holiday,” Kurt adds.

“You two deserve a holiday. When you arrive at the Hamptons, my birthday gift will be found in the bedroom.” LeRoy remarks and gives Blaine a wink.

Heat flashes through Blaine’s body, knowing that LeRoy is the one who discreetly restocks his night table with tubes of K-Y jelly. He can’t even image what LeRoy’s gift might be, but whatever it is, he’s sure it will lead to some fun.

“What did Kurt give you for your birthday?” Cousin Rachel asks.

Blaine’s face lights up. “Kurt gave me some new music scores for the piano. There might even be some songs that you could use in Granny’s showcase in July.”

Cousin Rachel claps her hands together in glee. “Let’s go through them after lunch today.”

Uncle Hiram stands up. “We best get a move on if we want to be on time for lunch. Mother doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“What about the other presents? Shouldn’t Blaine open them first?” Finn asks.

Uncle Hiram shakes his head. “They are all from Westerville. I’m sure they’ll keep until we get back.”

They grab hats and canes, and head out into the warm spring day. Granny also lives on Fifth Avenue, a few blocks down, and Blaine enjoys the short stroll. He likes that his birthday presents are about doing things in his leisure time. He’s been too busy with work to enjoy the pleasures that New York City has to offer. Maybe he’ll find the time to pursue new hobbies and make new friends.

Finn slows down to walk with Blaine. “It’s a real shame that you couldn’t open all your presents before lunch. Do you think Mrs Sylvester sent you something yummy to eat?”

Blaine chuckles, “I’d bet anything that there is a fruitcake in the pile. Say, Finn, I was thinking of inspecting the local gym that recently opened. Kurt tells me that there are weights, exercise machines, and they even have an amateur boxing club. I’m thinking of taking up boxing. Would you be interested in coming with me?”

Finn’s eyes open wide. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to box together. You’re pretty tiny, and I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

“Apparently, there are different weight categories now, so we wouldn’t spar together. You’d probably be a heavyweight, and I would be a featherweight.”

Finn smiles. “Well, if I don’t have to fight you, I’d be happy to check out the new gym with you.”

Before Blaine knows it, they have arrived at his granny’s townhouse. It’s not as grand as Uncle Hiram’s, but the three-story building is still impressive.

Kurt whispers, “Wow, this is quite a large place for only one person.”

“It’s where Mama and Uncle Hiram grew up. I doubt that granny would ever consider moving.”

Uncle Hiram opens the gate and they walk to the main door, which is flanked by columns and has an intricately carved frieze on the top and sides. When they ring the bell, Blaine is surprised that it’s his granny who opens the door.

Although June Dolloway is wearing a simple but elegant black dress, she is dripping in jewelry that screams her wealth. Her short henna-dyed hair is styled in the latest fashion of finger waves, and her crown is topped with a headband filled with black feathers. She doesn’t shy away from the pancake powder and bright red lip rouge. There is nothing subtle about June Dolloway. At all.

“Where’s the birthday boy?”

Blaine steps into the entryway and gives his granny a hug and a kiss on each cheek, careful not to mess up her makeup.

“Happy birthday, Blaine.”

“Thank you, Granny. So far, it’s been a wonderful day.” Blaine pulls away and signals for Kurt to step forward. “I don’t believe you’ve met Kurt Hummel. He’s from Westerville, too.”

Kurt steps inside, takes off his cap, and bows. “How do you do, Mrs Dolloway?”

Mrs Dolloway’s blue eyes narrow slightly, and she purses her lips. “You’re such a good boy to help Blaine on his birthday.” She waves her hand along the corridor. “The back stairs are at the end. You’re just in time to help the other servants with the final preparations before the meal. I’ve already told them to expect you.”

“Granny, Kurt isn’t here as a servant. He’s here as my friend,” Blaine gently reminds her.

“What would people say if they knew a second footman was sitting at my table?”

Blaine closes his eyes briefly. This is so much worse than he had expected. Why does his granny have to be such a snob? “Kurt hasn’t been a domestic servant for years. I think anyone would be honored to entertain a flying ace from the Great War in their dining room. I, for one, am proud to be his friend.”

Uncle Hiram pipes in, “Mother, it’s Blaine’s birthday and he wants to celebrate it with Kurt, too. There is always room for one more.”

With a stern, almost bordering on a snotty look on her face, Mrs Dolloway replies, “Well, since it’s Blaine’s birthday, I suppose we can squeeze in another for lunch. First a chauffeur, now a footman. I must have a word with Pamela about the goings-on at Westerville Abbey. I taught her better than this. Once Cavendish has taken your things, meet me in the dining room.”

As the butler collects the hats and canes, Kurt leans into Blaine and whispers, “She hates me.”

“Hate is a very strong word. She’ll feel differently once she gets to know you.”

“I don’t think that’s very likely. A woman like her would never see me as anything but a servant.”

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand. “It’s only one meal. You don’t have to see her again if you don’t want to.”

They immediately head to the elegant dining room. Above the long highly-polished oak table is an ornate crystal chandelier, and the cabinetry along a wall displays the silver and large exotic porcelain pieces from the Orient. In the center of the table is a [ tower of clove-studded oranges ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1754/41784580034_0580106089.jpg) with narcissus blooms tucked in between as fillers.

Cavendish guides Blaine to his seat next to his granny, who is already sitting at the head of the table. Blaine is upset when he sees Kurt squeezed uncomfortably next to Finn on the far side. “I think that if Cousin Rachel moves down a bit, there will be room for Kurt next to me.”

Once they have reshuffled seats, Blaine is satisfied that Kurt is now by his side. While he hasn’t told his granny the nature of their relationship, he had hoped that she would extend the usual courtesies to Kurt.

The butler sets out the first course of oysters on the half-shell. Blaine notices that the oyster is covered with some sort of green sauce and bread crumbs. “Granny, I’ve never seen oysters prepared like this. What is it called?”

“Oysters Rockefeller.”

LeRoy pipes in, “I believe it was created for John D. Rockefeller in New Orleans about 20 years ago.”

Cousin Rachel jumps up, looking decidedly green. “Excuse me.” She covers her mouth and rushes out of the room.

“What’s with her?” Mrs Dolloway asks.

“Err… Rachel has had an upset stomach recently. The strangest things set her off,” Finn replies.

“Has she been to a doctor about this?”

“Yes, Mrs Dolloway. I’ll let Rachel tell you the results herself.”

Mrs Dolloway turns her attention to her grandson. “Blaine, still nobody special?”

Blaine can’t believe that his granny has to bring up this topic today, especially on his birthday. He has avoided all of her invitations to meet eligible ladies in her Manhattan set. “I’ve been focusing on establishing myself as a chef. There’s very little free time left over.”

“It seems to me that you have plenty of time to spend with a domestic servant.”

“That’s not fair! Firstly, Kurt isn’t a domestic servant.”

“I’m sorry. I forgot that he’s now a waiter. I didn’t realize there was such a big difference.”

Blaine can see Kurt’s knuckles turn white as he grips his chair. “Mrs Dolloway, I’m new to America, and I’m trying to establish myself, too. If that means I need to take a temporary job to support myself, then that is what I’ll do.”

“Kurt has already shown that he can do all manner of things. Not only is he a flying pilot, but he also has a teaching certificate,” Uncle Hiram remarks.

The butler removes the empty plates, and soon sets out platters containing [ chicken breast a la rose ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/873/41784579054_57982a28f6.jpg) , potatoes au gratin, green beans, and [ Waldorf salad ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/897/41784581004_332dd1d4de.jpg). Each person takes a dish to help themselves, before passing it to the right.

Cousin Rachel returns to the table and helps herself to all but the chicken breasts, but picks at her food.

Uncle Hiram asks, “Rachel, are you okay? We are worried about you.”

“I guess this is as good a time as any to announce that I’m pregnant!”

Uncle Hiram immediately rushes over and gives her a hug. “Congratulations, my dear. What wonderful news. When is the baby due?”

Cousin Rachel bounces on her toes. “I’m two and a half months along; the baby is due in November. We’ve been wanting to have children for a while, and now it’s really happening!”

“We’ll have a lot to be grateful for next Thanksgiving,” LeRoy says.

Blaine raises his glass. “That’s jolly good news. Here’s a toast to the soon-to-be parents.”

Everyone but Mrs Dalloway drinks to the happy couple. Uncle Hiram looks toward the head of the table. “Mother, you’re awfully quiet. Don’t you have anything you wish to say?”

“I’ll have to find another protégé to perform at my summer fundraising event.”

“W-what do mean, Granny? I can still perform while I’m pregnant. The baby hasn’t affected my vocal cords.”

Mrs Dolloway shakes her head. “And risk you throwing up on the stage? No, I would be the laughing stock of Manhattan. I’m putting the most valuable currency into this event, and that currency is my reputation. I’ll need to find someone else.”

Cousin Rachel asks, “But, Granny, who would you find at such short notice? The fundraiser is less than two months away. You can’t just pluck a talented performer out of thin air!”

“I don’t need to. You’re not the only one in this family who has talent.”

Cousin Rachel stands up and stomps her foot. “I can’t believe that you plan to ask Cousin Cooper to cross the Atlantic Ocean to showcase his talent over mine. Cousin Cooper would never let me hear the end of it. I won’t stand for it!”

Mrs Dolloway’s thin lips curl into a smirk. “I think you are forgetting about my other grandson. I’ll showcase Blaine instead.”

“Blaine!” Cousin Rachel shrieks.

“Blaine has a smooth tenor voice, and is equally talented on the piano. He is also handsome, single, and will attract the younger ladies. I’m not sure why I haven’t thought of him earlier.”

Blaine is stunned at the turn of events. The last thing he wants is to do is sing and play the piano at his granny’s fundraising event. He’s discovered that cooking is his real passion in life, and he doesn’t want to get caught up in a musical career. Besides, Cousin Rachel would never forgive him if he stole her chance and became his granny’s protégé. After all she has done for him, he can’t betray her this way.

“Granny, I have a full-time job at Healy's Tavern. I just can’t leave for six weeks to rehearse for the showcase. I’m not that good, and I haven’t practiced the piano in ages.”

“Didn’t Kurt give you some new musical scores this morning?” Finn asks.

“That was to get me to play the piano again. I really don’t wish to perform in public and become a star.”

Mrs Dolloway smiles. “See, Blaine. Even Kurt wants you to be a musical performer.”

Kurt sits up straight. “I gave the musical scores to Blaine so that he would pursue his hobby. If Blaine doesn’t want to perform publicly, he doesn’t have to.”

“Kurt, I think you need to mind your own business - it’s a family matter.” Mrs Dolloway turns her attention back to Blaine. “You would certainly be helping me out of a jam if you agree to perform. Your mother will be here and you really can’t let us down.”

Blaine presses one hand on Kurt’s thigh to comfort him, while the other one wraps around his chest. His granny was so rude to put down Kurt like that, but all Blaine wants to do is keep the peace in the family. His granny is certainly in a bind if she refuses to use Cousin Rachel at the fundraising event. Kurt did give him the musical scores to encourage him to play the piano again. His mother would be disappointed to find out that he hasn’t helped his granny out of a predicament. It’s only a six-week time commitment, and then it will all be over.

“Granny, I’ll help you out and perform at your fundraising event in July. I’ll only be able to rehearse around my working hours at the tavern. Once this is over, I don’t want to perform publicly ever again.”

“Well, that’s settled then. We’ll see how you feel once your showcase is over, and you’re adored by the guests.” Mrs Dolloway snaps her fingers. “Cavendish, it’s time for the birthday cake.”

The butler enters the dining room with a [ lemon chiffon cake ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/898/41784579274_f9ac214a32.jpg) . After everyone sings the usual _Happy Birthday_ song, they eat the cake in silence, each person lost in their own thoughts about Cousin Rachel’s pregnancy and Blaine’s upcoming showcase performance.

After cake and tea, Blaine wants to leave as quickly as possible. Kurt has been quiet as a mouse after his granny succinctly dismissed his views. There is tension in the air, and he wants to make it up to Kurt.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to Uncle Hiram’s. I’m expecting a telephone call from Westerville Abbey. Kurt, will you join me? I believe that your father will be available to talk to you as well.”

Kurt stands up. “Thank you for having me for lunch, Mrs Dolloway.”

“You should thank Blaine for that.”

“We’ll stay here a while longer to give you some privacy during your telephone call,” Uncle Hiram remarks.

Mrs Dolloway stands up. “Blaine, could I have a private word with you in the drawing room before you leave? I have a birthday present for you. You can join Kurt outside the door when we’re finished.”

Blaine gives an apologetic expression to Kurt before following his granny to the drawing room. He’s not sure how to make up for his granny’s rudeness to Kurt. When the door is closed, his granny gives him an envelope. Inside the greeting card are crisp banknotes.

“I was going to suggest that you have some fun with the money, however I now need you to buy a formal suit for the showcase.”

“Thank you, Granny. I’m still not sure if showcasing me at your fundraiser is a good idea.”

“I have a discerning eye and a taste for the extraordinary. I like to hone it, like a rough diamond, until it sparkles. I have a good feeling about you. Blaine, you’ll do fine. You have just as much talent as Rachel, if not more.”

“That’s awfully kind of you to say. However, I really don’t want a musical career. I prefer a simple life of cooking and spending time with Kurt, ” Blaine replies.

“In my experience, you are the company you keep. I know that you are not asking me this, but I’m telling you that you need to get rid of Kurt. He’s holding you back.”

“I don’t think you understand, Granny. Kurt means more to me than any other person.”

“What I see is a young man who is ambitious and seeks a higher place in society than he could achieve on his own. Sure, Kurt is your friend because you serve his best interests. You’ve given him a job, found him a place to live, and no doubt you spend your hard-earned money on him.”

“I don’t agree with your assessment of Kurt. He has proven over and over again that he wants to be his own independent person. He’s my friend for so many reasons. I can’t believe that you’re questioning his motives.”

“You need to venture out into the unknown, like a samurai, and realize your full potential. That won’t happen if Kurt has his claws into you. One day, you’ll see Kurt for who he really is.”

“I already do. One day, you might even see Kurt for who he really is.”

Blaine rushes out of the townhouse, afraid that his anger might boil over. How dare his granny judge him and the company he keeps. After July’s fundraising event, he’ll stay as far away from her as possible. He joins Kurt, and they walk towards Central Park.

“I’m so sorry, Kurt. I can’t believe how rude my granny was during lunch.”

Kurt huffs. “I now understand why your mother left America for Great Britain... to get away from her mother. Mrs Dolloway is loud, opinionated, and pushy. Did you notice that she didn’t say a single word to LeRoy? Even after 20 years, she has nothing to say to him. Does she not know the nature of his relationship with Hiram?”

“Granny knows, she just chooses to ignore it, like she chooses to ignore how we feel about each other. It really doesn’t matter. We won’t be spending time with her in the future.”

“Of course you will. Don’t you remember that you are performing at her fundraising event? I cannot believe that you agreed to that!”

“What was I supposed to do? She needed my help… My mother will be here in July… Cousin Rachel could hardly keep her anger in check. I want to keep peace in the family. I beg you, Kurt, please don’t be angry with me. I couldn’t bear it.”

“You know what your problem is? You try to please everybody, but you end up never pleasing yourself. Unless, of course, you want that bright shiny musical career that your granny is dangling in front of you.”

Blaine sits down on a nearby park bench, and gestures for Kurt to join him. Although the afternoon sun shines on the tulips in bloom, Blaine feels as miserable as a cold and wet winter’s day.

“Kurt, you are the single most important person in my life. I would do anything for you, including turning down my granny’s request that I perform at her fundraising event. Is that what you want? Because if it is, I’ll march back there and tell her right now.”

Kurt slumps on the bench. “No, I don’t want that. I’ve always admired your loyalty, and I need to remind myself that sometimes that means doing things for your family. I guess I’m afraid that once you spend more time with Mrs Dolloway, she will poison your mind against me. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Kurt, that simply could never happen. I wish I could take you in my arms right now and reassure you of how much I love you. How deeply I’m committed to you. How desperately I want to live a long life with you by my side. Six weeks in the company of my granny during the odd rehearsal isn’t going to change how I feel. I love you.”  

Kurt stands up. “I love you, too. It’s my natural instinct to protect the ones I love. Let’s go back to the townhouse. We can cuddle while waiting for the telephone call from Westerville. I wouldn’t mind some more kisses, too.”

“What a marvelous idea. Maybe even open a present or two while we wait?”

“You just want to see if Mrs Sylvester made you a fruitcake,” Kurt teases.

Blaine giggles, “You know me all too well.”

Blaine longs to take Kurt’s hand in his while they walk back to the Berry townhouse. He needs the simple physical connection with Kurt to know that everything will be okay. However, he sticks his hands in his trouser pockets, knowing that it would be impossible for two men to act in that manner in Central Park.

Blaine wishes that his granny was different, but no amount of wishing is going to change her ways. He’ll make sure to distance himself from her once this showcase performance is over. He’s unwilling to do anything that could give Kurt cause to leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirley MacLaine is the actress who played June Dolloway on Glee and the Countess Cora Crawley’s American mother in Downton Abbey. It seemed a natural leap to make June Dolloway Blaine’s American grandmother.  
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.  
> Next up: Blaine and Kurt spend a day off together in Greenwich Village.


	5. Greenwich Village

****

**June 1920** **  
** **Kurt**

Kurt waits patiently in the Brooks Brothers showroom, while Blaine changes into one of the outfits. It’s the first day off that they’ve had to themselves since Blaine’s disastrous birthday. As predicted, Blaine has spent every free moment practicing his songs for Mrs Dolloway’s fundraising event. The only alone time they have spent together is late at night, when Blaine collapses into bed and instantly falls asleep.

Much to Mrs Dolloway’s annoyance, Kurt has taken to joining Blaine at rehearsals, turning the sheet music as Blaine plays the piano, and bringing him hot cups of lemon tea when his throat is itchy and sore. Fortunately, they have come to an uneasy truce. Mrs Dolloway doesn’t acknowledge his presence, and Kurt focuses on supporting the love of his life.

This showcase issue has really highlighted the differences on how he and Blaine approach life. Although Kurt values his father’s love, it doesn’t define him. He relies on himself and strives to be the best he can be by his own talents and efforts. Blaine, on the other hand, places a high value on his friendships and family. He needs to be part of something bigger than himself. His life has been weighed down with duties, and he thinks nothing of putting others’ needs ahead of his own. Kurt feels that their differences are very complementary, like two puzzle pieces with different curves and edges, that fit together.

Kurt frowns when Blaine finally reappears from the changing room. The cut of the[ trouser](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1726/42529000451_ae15b8a9fa.jpg)s are so baggy that Blaine looks like he’s drowning in them.

“The more relaxed and looser fit is where men’s fashion is going. These trousers are selling like hot cakes,” the salesman notes.

Kurt isn’t convinced, but he’s not the only one that has a say in this. “Blaine, how do they feel?”

Blaine looks in the mirror and he moves his body this way and that. “I don’t like them. They make me look like a clown at a circus.”

“I agree. A suit should be timeless, and flatter your body. You can always add whimsy and fashion trends through the accessories, like the tie and hat. You are physically fit, and your suit should show that off.”

Kurt returns to the racks of suits, and after a few minutes, he pulls out a suit more to his liking. He spends time to find a complementary vest, shirt, and bow tie. Meanwhile, Blaine is examining the sportswear and is also gathering clothes to try on.

“What did you find?” Kurt asks.

Blaine quickly passes the clothes to the salesmen to carry to the dressing room. “You’ll see soon enough. Let me try on your suit first.”

Blaine quickly returns to the dressing room to try on the new suit. When he walks out a few minutes later, Kurt lets out a low whistle because Blaine looks simply gorgeous. He’s wearing a [ chamois brown suit ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1737/28634149198_ba9b50c722.jpg) with a complementary multi-colored tattersall vest. The light blue shirt has thin white pinstripes with a white collar. The brown bow tie has a discrete white cross pattern, and is cut in the latest style.

Blaine is practically bouncing on his toes. “I like this one. It feels extremely comfortable. What’s the suit made of?”

The salesman replies, “It’s an English wool and linen blend. It’s the perfect weight for all seasons but winter.”

Kurt inspects Blaine from all angles, appreciative of the view. “With very few alterations, this suit will look like it was made for you. It’s absolutely stunning.”

Kurt turns to the salesman. “Sir Anderson will need new shoes for this outfit. I rather liked the two-toned brown loafers. I also think that the jacket pocket square should be blue, maybe a shade darker than the shirt. He will also need a hat - perhaps one of the straw ones with a striped ribbon around the rim.”

“Excellent choices. I’ll get them at once.”

While the salesman is collecting the accessories, Kurt leans close and whispers, “I can’t take my eyes off of you. I can’t decide whether I prefer you wearing this outfit or your birthday suit.”

Blaine’s eyes darken at Kurt’s words. “How about both? I can wear this outfit when we go out on the town, and you can strip it off later when we’re alone.”

Kurt breaks away when the salesman returns with the shoes, hat and pocket square. Once Blaine inspects himself in the mirror, he says, “I’ll take them all.”

“Can you try on the white suit for me? It’s different than your usual look, but it will be perfect for our holiday in the Hamptons. I think that the blue shirt and brown shoes will go nicely with it, too.”

Blaine quickly changes into the [ white suit ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1750/42455543532_f9d3bf0af5.jpg) while Kurt finds a yellow and blue striped tie to go with the new outfit. They both agree that this suit is perfect for their upcoming holiday.

“I’ve got one more outfit to try on,” Blaine says, and then scurries back into the changing room.

When he reappears, [ he’s wearing ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1747/28656010618_8d46d671dd.jpg) a pair of pair baggy olive-green trousers that extend four inches below the knee and a white short-sleeved cotton knit shirt. Kurt is on board with any shirt that shows off Blaine’s well-defined biceps.

“The trousers are called plus fours. Everyone wears them nowadays for sports,” Blaine explains.

“And for what sport might you need these plus fours? Don’t boxers wear different types of shorts?”

A worried expression crosses Blaine’s face. “Boxing isn’t really the sport for me. I don’t like the idea that I could injure somebody. I’ve experienced too many things in the Great War, and it sets off the nightmares.”

Kurt now appreciates why Blaine has been reluctant to go to the gym. The morning after his birthday, Blaine had told countless tales about his war experiences. Kurt isn’t sure what was worse - being holed up in the trenches, spending time in the POW camp, or walking back to freedom while the Spanish flu was rampant.

“Honey, you shouldn’t box if the nightmares are continuing as a result. Have you found another sport that you’d like to try?”

“Tennis. The trainers at the gym say that I have good hand-eye coordination, and they convinced me to learn tennis. I’d rather let off steam by smashing a little ball rather than a person. Once Granny’s showcase is over, I plan to join the local tennis club.”

“What a great idea.” Kurt examines the shirt closely. “I’ve never seen a shirt like this before.”

The salesman explains, “John Brooks himself designed this shirt, after examining shirts used by polo players. Even the French tennis player René Lacoste is wearing them.”

“Do you think it would be too much to wear a bow tie as well?” Blaine asks.

Kurt chuckles. “A bow tie would be fine, but I suggest you take it off to play tennis.”

“I think we’re done,” Blaine confirms.

“Yes, Sir Anderson. Please let us know when you can come back for the final fitting. We’ll send the rest of the order directly to your uncle’s address.”

When the salesman leaves to write up the order, Blaine pleads, “Let me buy you a black tie suit. You’ll need one for the July fundraising event. Granny gave me money to buy one, but my old black tie suit is perfectly fine.”

Kurt thinks about this very carefully. He hates Blaine spending money on him, but he has been worried about what to wear to the July event; he doesn’t want to miss Blaine’s showcase performance. He doesn’t have enough money to buy a formal suit, but he’ll be damned if he would let Mrs Dolloway be right in thinking that Kurt uses Blaine for his money.

“How about a compromise? You could buy me a sewing machine so that I can make my own black tie suit. It would certainly cost less than one at Brooks Brothers, and I could create something rather unique.”

Blaine smiles. “It’s a deal. Buy any sewing machine you want. I’ll even pay for the fabric and notions.”

Blaine goes to the counter and makes an appointment to collect the tailored suits. When they walk out of the shop, he says, “We still have five hours before we’re due at the theatre for Cousin Rachel and Finn’s final performance. What do you want to do with the rest of the day?”

“You don’t need to rehearse your music with your grandmother?”

Blaine shakes his head. “I told Granny that I needed the day off to buy outfits, and to clear my head. I’m not expected anywhere today.”

“Well, in that case, I have an idea. Have you been to Greenwich Village before?”

“I was in the village when I was hunting for you at the boarding houses, but I didn’t have a chance to look around.”

“I hear that it’s an artistic neighborhood. It should be fun.”

They enter the nearest subway station and travel until the train stops at the Sheridan Square station. The streets are filled with young people visiting the many shops, cafes, art galleries, and dance halls. They walk along Washington Street looking at the shops’ window displays. When they get to [ The Treasure Box ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/886/42455553652_7133699eff.jpg), Kurt stops.

“Let’s go inside. It looks so interesting.”

The bell tinkles when they enter the shop, which is an emporium of gifts, rings, old trinkets, and Persian scarves.

“Grandmama would love this shop with all things from a bygone era.”

A gentleman comes out from the back room. “Good afternoon. I’m Benjamin Will. Is there anything I can help you find?”

“We’re just browsing. You have such unusual things in your shop,” Kurt remarks.

“Teddy and I spend a lot of time at estate sales finding antiques and little treasures. When our apartment was overbrimming with things, we decided to open this shop.”

“At least it pays for our obsession,” a gentleman says when he enters the room. “Hello, I’m Teddy.”

By the way the shop owners look at each other, it’s obvious to Kurt that these two men are a couple. He’s heartened to see that they are able to work and live freely in Greenwich Village.

“Good afternoon, Teddy. I’m Blaine. I think my grandmama would love these scarves, and her birthday is coming up. I don’t know that much about scarves, or women’s fashion for that matter.”

“Then let me show you them. Do you think that she would prefer something contemporary or a more timeless piece?”

“Definitely timeless. She still dresses as if Queen Victoria is on the throne.”

While Blaine is busy looking at scarves for the Dowager Countess, Kurt examines a large bowl of trinkets. When he finds a piece of [ old jade ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1754/42529944641_1d9c36324e.jpg) carved in a symbol, he asks, “Benjamin, do you know what the symbol means?”

Benjamin comes over and inspects the piece. “It’s the Chinese symbol for double happiness. It’s used a lot at weddings. It symbolizes luck, joy and love.”

“I love it. How much does it cost?”

“I can’t vouch that it’s real jade, so I’ll sell it to you for a dollar.”

“I’ll buy it, but we need to be discreet. It’s a present for Blaine.”

Benjamin nods. “Teddy, I’m taking this young man into the back to show him what we found last weekend. We won’t be long.”

When they enter the backroom, Kurt hands the owner a dollar note.

“Blaine is a very lucky fellow to have someone buy him a double happiness charm.”

“This symbol means something to me. We knew each other back in England. Before the Great War, I gave him a lucky charm to bring to the battlefield. In December 1916, Blaine was captured by the Germans and held in a POW camp until the ceasefire two years later. It was luck that he survived, a joy to find him again, and love...” Kurt blushes, not wanting to divulge too much to a stranger.

“A love that endures,” Benjamin says. He hands the dollar note back to Kurt. “Consider this a gift from Teddy and me. You two deserve all the happiness in your lives together.”

Kurt thanks Benjamin, and makes a mental note to return to the shop when he’s looking for gifts. When they hear the sound of the cash register ringing up a sale, they return to the showroom. Kurt and Blaine leave the shop, both pleased with their purchases.

“I liked the owners. I told Teddy all about Healy's Tavern, and he’s promised they will stop by soon for a meal.”

“I liked them too. It’s wonderful to see two men making their lives together.”

“Like you and me?” Blaine asks.

“Like you and me. I don’t know about you, but I’m a little peckish. Should we find somewhere to have a spot of tea?”

“I like the way you think, Kurt Hummel.”

After strolling for five minutes, they step inside [ Garrett Coffee House ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/894/42455544772_3a4b1c6d11.jpg). There is a long counter where orders are taken, and tables filled with young people. Blaine looks at the desserts on display and immediately hones in on the cake topped with strawberries. “What type of cake is this?”

“Cheesecake… New York City’s finest,” the lady behind the counter replies.

“Cheesecake? I’ve never heard of such a thing,” Kurt remarks.

“Let’s try it. We like cheese, we like cake, and we love strawberries. Can we also have a pot of tea?”

Once their order is ready and paid for, Blaine takes the tray to an empty table. When Blaine delicately slices a bite, and lifts the fork into his mouth, Kurt carefully studies his reaction to the taste of this most unusual dessert.

“Mmm… Kurt, you need to try this for yourself. It’s absolutely delicious.”

Blaine takes another slice, and feeds it to Kurt. Kurt lets out a moan - he has never before tasted anything like it. “I think I’ve died and gone to heaven. This cheesecake is the best thing I’ve ever tasted.”

“Even better than fruitcake?”

Kurt diplomatically doesn’t answer the question. He pulls the plate closer to him. “You better get another slice if you want another taste. I’m not sharing.”

“I’m quite happy drinking tea and listening to you make the most sinful noises,” Blaine teases.

Kurt finishes the cheesecake in record time, and licks the fork to catch the last tasty crumbs.

“Kurt, I have some news about the Hamptons.”

Kurt clasps his hands together. “Do tell.”

“I spoke to the Healy brothers, and we can take the first week off in September.”

“That’s a long way off,” Kurt replies, trying very hard not to sound disappointed. He had hoped that they could get away before the autumn settles in. He quite likes the idea of lazing on the beach doing simply nothing.

“I’m so sorry, Kurt, but my mother will be here next month, so July is out of the question. I’m taking a few days off just before Granny’s fundraising event. The Healys are taking their holidays in August, so they want me at the tavern to manage things.”

“That’s fine, Blaine. We’ll avoid the summer crowds, and have the place to ourselves.”

They continue their stroll through Greenwich Village. The side streets are built up with red brick three-story dwellings. Some are dilapidated with broken shutters and dingy windows, but a few have been fixed up with flower boxes filled with red geraniums. It’s a neighborhood with elderly and young alike.

They make a quick stop at [ Washington Square book shop ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/890/41604678845_33b1316b3a.jpg) . Blaine makes a beeline to the new bestsellers, and Kurt goes to the periodical section to browse the magazines. He picks up the latest issue of _Vogue_ , and he smiles at the [ cover picture ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1723/28656746548_093065eb95.jpg) of two lady tennis players. He flicks through the pages of the latest men’s and ladies’ fashions for the summer and gets ideas for both his black tie suit and an outfit for Rachel Berry. If she is going to be famous one day, he’s got to do something to help her with her fashion choices.

When he joins Blaine at the cash register, Kurt sees him paying for a book. “What did you find?”

Blaine shows him the cover entitled _This Side of Paradise_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald. “It’s written by a new American author, and after three months, it’s already on its second printing. It’s about a young Midwesterner that leaves his sweetheart to attend Princeton University. He fights in the Great War, and upon his return, courts a New York debutante.”

Kurt frowns. “I certainly hope that he doesn’t leave his long-term sweetheart for some new sparkly lady. That would certainly be shallow. I don’t want this book to give you any ideas.”

“I’ll have to read the story to find out what happens to the man, but he would be a fool to leave his one true love for a new lady. I could never imagine myself doing something like that. I think promises are forever, don’t you?”

Kurt’s heart swells at Blaine’s earnest response, knowing that he’ll have a place beside his lover for a very long time. “I think promises are forever, too.”

“You picked out a lady’s fashion magazine?” Blaine asks.

“It’s also got pictures of men’s fashion. It’s not only given me an idea for my black tie suit, but I think there’s an outfit that would look spectacular on Rachel.”

“I certainly hope it doesn’t include big bows, ruffles or appliqued animals,” Blaine jokes.

After they leave the bookshop, they still have two hours before the Vaudeville show. As they turn onto Christopher Street, Kurt spots a sign for Bonnie's Stonewall Inn. “Let’s stop and get an early dinner before the Vaudeville show.”

When they enter the inn, their eyes adjust to the dimmed lights. There is a long counter along one side, that must have been a bar before prohibition came into effect. There are long tables where groups of people are chatting and eating. Kurt notices that there are far more men in the establishment than ladies. In the corner is a young man playing a jazz tune on the piano.

Once they’ve settled at a table, they order cheeseburgers, French fries and A&W root beer. When their drinks arrive, Kurt is amazed by the thick, foamy head at the top of the mug. Although it looks like beer, it has no alcohol and is far sweeter.  

After taking a sip of his drink, Kurt remarks, “We’ve certainly had a good look around Greenwich Village this afternoon. What do you think?”

Kurt smiles when Blaine sets down his mug, because he’s sporting a white mustache from the root beer foam. Kurt leans over the table, and dabs it off with his napkin. He looks around to see if anyone has noticed this tender moment, but nobody seems fazed by it.

Blaine finally answers Kurt’s question. “I really like the feel of the Greenwich Village. Even though we are still in Manhattan, it’s more relaxed than the other districts. There seems to be more creative people than the usual businessmen and socialites. I could definitely spend a lot more time here.”

Kurt leans in and whispers, “I agree. Have you noticed that there are other men who are couples, too? I’m not just talking about the owners of The Treasure Box, but we see them everywhere.”

“Like the two guys at the table next to us?”

Kurt glances over to see two men eating, holding hands beneath the table.

Blaine’s foot gently rubs at Kurt’s ankle. “We could do that, too.”

Once their cheeseburgers and French fries are served, they eat like they haven’t seen food in days. And if their feet are intertwined underneath the table, it’s nobody’s business but their own. Blaine’s eyes have a distant faraway look, like a sailor staring out to sea. Kurt leaves him to his thoughts. Blaine hasn’t had any relaxing time recently, and Kurt is hesitant to stop the daydreams.

* * *

 

At the end of the performance, Blaine jumps up from his seat and shouts, “Bravo!” Kurt joins in the applause for the Vaudeville show. Bunches of flowers are thrown on stage when Rachel Berry makes a heartfelt speech after her final bow. Finn happily stays in the background to allow his wife to receive all the accolades.

After the curtain comes down for the final time, Kurt and Blaine stand patiently at the back door of the theatre, waiting for Rachel and Finn to leave. After an hour, Rachel makes her appearance, blowing air kisses to her fans, while Finn follows laden with bouquets of flowers. Rachel spends time speaking to people and signing playbills, while Finn joins them.

“Sorry it took us long to leave. Rachel insisted that she give some last words of advice to Fanny Brice, her replacement.”

Kurt spots a rather attractive man leaving the stage door. “Finn, who’s that man? I certainly would have remembered him if he was on stage. He’s a dreamboat.”

“That’s Cary Grant. He’ll be taking over my part. It’s a really small world, because he’s from Bristol. I don’t need to give him any advice. He’s so handsome that he could just stand on stage, and the ladies wouldn’t care if he had any talent at all.”

Kurt notices how Blaine purses his lips and his body tenses at the talk of the handsome Cary Grant. “Can you imagine what the ladies will be thinking during Blaine’s showcase performance? Not only is Blaine more handsome than this Cary Grant, but he sings like a dream. We’ll be busy fending off admirers at the end of the event.”

Kurt smiles when he sees Blaine perk up at the compliment. He wishes that he could kiss Blaine to melt his jealousy away.

When the fans have left, Rachel finally joins them. “Hi, Blaine and Kurt. Did you enjoy the show?”

Blaine gives her a quick hug. “We loved it. Thank you so much for giving us tickets to the final performance.”

“James is waiting with the car around the corner,” Finn reminds them.

“Blaine and I are going back to my boarding house this evening. We have the lunchtime shift tomorrow.”

“Kurt, if you don’t mind, I think I’ll return to Fifth Avenue tonight. I need to write a very important letter to my father. Perhaps I can have that sleepover tomorrow instead?”

Kurt tries to hide his disappointment at the turn of events. He was looking forward to having Blaine in his bed. “Sure, that will work. After our shift at the tavern, I plan to go buy that sewing machine we were talking about earlier today.”

“Can we give you a ride?” Rachel asks.

“No, it’s out of your way.”

“The least I can do is find a taxicab for you,” Blaine remarks.

Blaine hails a taxicab and gives the driver the address. He opens the backseat door for Kurt, and whispers, “I hope you’re not upset with me about the change of plans. I really do need to write to my father about something very important. I want the letter to be sent in tomorrow morning’s post.”

“No, it’s no problem at all. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kurt twists around and waves as the taxicab driver pulls away. He wonders what on earth Blaine needs to write his father about so urgently. He decides that it must be something about the Countess’s visit next month. His thoughts drift to Blaine’s showcase performance, and the one-of-a-kind black tie suit he intends to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit the jackpot when I found out that Brooks Brothers opened its flagship store in Manhattan in 1818. It was known for introducing the ready-to-wear suit and creating the polo shirt for leisure wear. All the suits described in this chapter are from the Brooks Brothers Great Gatsby collection. 
> 
> Trivia: Vaudeville was extremely popular in North America during the 1920s. A typical performance was made up of a series of separate, unrelated acts of singers, dancers and comedians, grouped together on a common bill. Many movie stars got their start in Vaudeville shows, including Cary Grant, Will Rogers, Mickey Rooney, Judy Garland, Ginger Rogers, and Fred Astaire, to name a few. Fanny Brice got her start in burlesque revues, before the comedian launched careers on Broadway, radio and TV. Funny Girl is a semi-biographical account of her life.
> 
> Extra trivia: The famous Stonewall Inn in New York City has undergone several changes and locations over the years. In 1920, it was called “Bonnie’s Stonewall Inn”, and was a restaurant in Greenwich Village.  
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine’s showcase performance and the Countess of Westerville’s visit to New York City.


	6. The Countess of Westerville Visits

****

**July 1920** **  
** **Blaine**

Blaine paces back and forth in the backstage dressing room of the Plaza Hotel ballroom. He is due on stage in less than fifteen minutes, and he’s struggling to fasten his cufflinks to his shirt. “Where is Kurt when I need him!” he mutters to himself.

“I’m right here.”

Blaine turns around, and his breath hitches when he sees Kurt. His black tie suit has a traditional cut and is perfectly tailored to his body. However, the black material has an intricate embroidered pattern in black thread; it’s so subtle that it can only be seen up close. Kurt’s hair is swooped up high in the front, and although Blaine longs to card his fingers through the silky hair, he knows better than to mess it up.

“You look absolutely gorgeous. Where did you find the jacket material?”

Kurt takes the cufflinks from Blaine and starts to poke the first link through the shirt cuff. “Do you remember that Vogue magazine that I bought last month when we were in Greenwich Village? It had a photograph of a woman wearing a dress in this very fabric. However, I thought it could also work well for a men’s jacket. I don’t see why fabrics can’t be used for both men’s and women’s fashions.”

Blaine kisses him gently on the lips. “You’re incredibly talented. What have you been up to today?”

“I finished the last stitches of this suit in the morning, and then went out with Rachel in the afternoon to get her a new haircut and give her a bit of a makeover.”

Blaine knows that Kurt has been spending time with his Cousin Rachel recently, while he has been busy at rehearsal halls with his granny. He hopes that his cousin’s anger with him has cooled down. He can’t bear the thought that Cousin Rachel is no longer his friend. “Cousin Rachel hasn’t spoken to me all week. I know that she’s been avoiding me. It’s been so awkward at the townhouse, even if I’m only there to sleep.”

“I know that she’s been intolerable of late. She is still very upset that Mrs Dolloway replaced her in tonight’s showcase. However, she’s now into her fourth month of pregnancy, and is no longer sick. She’s positively glowing.”

“Is she coming tonight?” Blaine asks.

“Although she’s jealous, Rachel wouldn’t miss it for the world. She loves you very much, and wants to support you. Wait until you see her. Last week, I accompanied Rachel shopping, and we found the most exquisite dress for her to wear. I think you’ll also be impressed with our afternoon’s makeover.”

“Is my mother in the audience as well?”

Kurt wraps the tie around Blaine’s neck and starts to make a bow. “Yes, the Countess is sitting at the head table with your granny.”

“Kurt, I’m so nervous. I don’t think I can go on.”

“You’ve worked so hard practicing your pieces, and they sound simply wonderful. I’ll be in the backstage wings, listening to you sing and play the piano. You won’t be alone.”

Kurt reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small parcel wrapped in green tissue paper. “I have a gift for you.”

Blaine carefully opens the parcel and discovers a piece of jade carved into an intricate symbol.

“It’s the Chinese symbol for double happiness. I have it on good authority that it means luck, happiness and love. Think of it as your new good luck charm.”

Blaine sniffles to hold back the tears. “This is such a precious gift. I was really upset when the Germans took away the horseshoe charm that you gave me for my 18th birthday. I’m going to hold on to this one for a very long time.”

Mrs Dolloway knocks on the door before charging into the dressing room. “Blaine, you look marvelous. I see that Kurt has helped you get ready, as any footman should. It’s time to go on stage.”

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s shoulder before he leaves, and whispers, “Good luck, my love. I’ll be here in the wings waiting for you.”

Blaine’s lips turn into a smile. He has a new-found confidence, secure in the knowledge that he has Kurt’s support and love.

* * *

 

When he holds the last note of the last song, there is a thunder of applause from the audience. Blaine gets up from the piano and bows. Kurt’s jade charm has worked its magic, because everything has gone smoothly. His showcase was a good balance of both piano playing and singing. He rushes off stage, glad that it’s finally over.

Mrs Dolloway immediately hugs her grandson. “You were wonderful. They loved you.”Blaine pulls away to find Kurt, who comes to his side with a glass of water.

“Blaine, you were great. They’re demanding an encore.”

Mrs Dolloway nods. “Yes, they are. Go! Go!”

Blaine takes a swig of water before returning to the stage. The audience silences, waiting for the encore. Blaine looks around and finds his mother smiling. He knows that his granny won’t like what he plans to do next, but it’s something he feels strongly about.

“Thank you all. Before we end tonight, I want to give a very special thank you to my grandmother, June Dolloway, the woman who taught me that talent is worthless unless you can back it up with passion. So, I’d like to use that passion to pick the last song. Because there is no one more passionate about performing than my cousin.”

Blaine goes to Cousin Rachel’s table and extends his hand. When his cousin stands up, he announces, “Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you Rachel Hudson. She’s fresh off her successful Vaudeville show, and I think you’ll find her next on Broadway.”

Kurt was right when he said that his Cousin Rachel was positively glowing. Under Kurt’s magical guidance, she looks absolutely stunning. She’s wearing a knee-length red [ flapper dress ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1747/42574485901_1cd502892d.jpg) that has been carefully tailored to hide her baby bump. Long ivory-color gloves complement the sequins embroidered on the dress. Her hair is cut short into a short bob, and a headband studded with shiny bling encircles her forehead. Red rouge on her cheeks and lips complete the look.

Blaine helps her up the stage steps and sits down at the piano. This is Cousin Rachel’s turn to sing and shine.

* * *

 

“Blaine, your mother is waiting for you in the drawing room.”

“Thank you, LeRoy. I’ll be just a moment.”

“We’re all leaving for the Hamptons. We’ll be back on Tuesday. We’re taking the staff with us as well. Collins will stay to serve you and your mother lunch, then he’ll take the bus to join us.”

“That’s fine. I’m working double shifts for the next few days to make up for lost time when I was practicing for the showcase. Have a good trip, and I’ll see you Tuesday.”

Blaine glances in the full-length mirror to make sure he’s wearing all the correct accessories for his new Brooks Brother white suit. He wants to look nice for his mother. It’s a way of showing her that he’s successful in his new life in America. He quickly descends the stairs and enters the drawing room.

“Blaine, you look like a fine dapper gentleman. The white suit really works well on you.”

“It’s the latest fashion. Kurt helped me pick out the shirt and other stuff.”

“Kurt always did have a good eye for fashion,” the Countess remarks.

“I’m so sorry that I haven’t had any time to spend with you since you arrived last week. Granny has kept me very busy rehearsing for her fundraising event. I’m so glad that it’s over.”

“I certainly understand. You did a marvelous job last night. I especially liked what you did for Rachel, allowing her to sing the encore performance.”

“Cousin Rachel has the passion and the drive to be a star. I was merely there as a last-minute substitute. Hopefully, she won’t be mad at me anymore.”

Pamela squeezes Blaine’s shoulder. “I doubt very much that Rachel was mad at you. Jealous, yes, but that’s understandable. My mother certainly created an awkward situation, but you managed to turn it to everyone’s advantage.”

“Thank you, Mama.”

“How much time can I spend with you today?” Pamela asks.

“I have no commitments, and I’m completely at your disposal. I thought we could have luncheon here at the townhouse to give us time to catch up with each other’s news. Afterwards, we could have a stroll in Central Park, if that fits in with your plans.”

“It sounds lovely.”

When Collins, the butler, announces that luncheon is ready, Blaine escorts his mother to the back garden, where a table is set up for two. Collins ladles [ Manhattan clam chowder ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1742/42523021412_8f80191fc7.jpg) into bowls.

Blaine takes a sip of the tomato-based clam soup. “I think I prefer the [ New England clam chowder ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1746/42574670171_910c2b8ac5.jpg).”

“Don’t say that too loudly. New Yorkers are quite proud of their version.”

While they finish their soup course, the Countess updates Blaine on the goings-on at Westerville Abbey. While his father is spending an increasing amount of time at the House of Lords, Cooper has taken over the management of the estate. Although Quinn is quite healthy, the doctor has advised her to continue with bed rest until the baby is born. His grandmother continues to be on the boards of Westerville’s hospital and schools. She seems to have endless reserves of energy.

“How are the staff?”

“They are all doing well. Mr and Mrs Hummel are managing the household with their usual skills and diplomacy. When a hunting beagle gave birth to a litter last spring, the runt didn’t look like he would make it. The Hummels took it upon themselves to bottle feed the pup and keep him warm until his health improved. They became so attached to the little pup that your father gave it to them to keep. Now, when Mr Hummel does his daily walks, Buster is right beside him.”

“How about Mrs Sylvester?”

“Mrs Sylvester’s eyesight was deteriorating rapidly, and we sent her to a London eye specialist at Moorfields Eye Hospital for surgery to fix her cataracts. You should have heard the fuss she made about having a doctor cut her up! Thank goodness Mercedes was able to get her inside the hospital. She’s now back to her usual self. Fortunately, her eyesight was saved, although she’s now wearing glasses.”

“How are Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones?”

“Sam and Mercedes are now established full-time at the London house. I’m sure that something is going on between those two. Evans must have confided in you.”

“It isn’t for me to say. I value Sam’s friendship too much to give anything away.”

“It seems that love is in the air at the Westerville properties.”

Collins serves the main luncheon of fried chicken, cornbread, and a Caesar salad. Blaine can’t help but notice that everything served are his mother’s American favorite dishes that aren’t eaten in England. He knows that when he returns to Westerville Abbey to visit, he’ll eat all the foods that he misses - black pudding, scones with Devonshire cream, Scotch eggs, and fruitcake.

“I want to hear all about your new life in America,” the Countess requests.

“It mainly revolves around working at Healy's Tavern. I really enjoy being a chef. It’s hard work, but I like  creating new dishes from common ingredients and giving them my own little twist. There’s also the satisfaction that you’ve helped people have an enjoyable evening. Customers leave with their bellies full and a large smile on their face.”

“I can’t wait to have a meal there,” Pamela replies.

“I’ve booked a table for you and Uncle Hiram’s family next week. I’ve also made sure that Kurt will be your waiter. He’s the very best waiter at the tavern.”

“After being trained by Hummel, I have no doubt that he’s the best waiter in all of New York City. It’s good that you’re making sure that Kurt is okay, with a steady job and a place to live. Hummel was very worried - we were all worried - for a time, but it’s comforting to know that the Westerville men are sticking together.”

Once they have finished the main course, Collins serves slices of apple pie with vanilla ice-cream.

“You sound very settled in your new profession. What do you do in your spare time?” Pamela asks.

“I don’t have that much spare time, especially since I’ve been practicing for Granny’s showcase. I did join a nearby gym and took up boxing, but decided that I didn’t like injuring other blokes. Next week, I’m going to my very first tennis lesson at a nearby club. I think that tennis will be a much more pleasurable sport.”

“I watched Suzanne Lenglen capture the singles, doubles, and mixed championship titles at Wimbledon last month. I think that tennis will suit you. It requires strength, agility and strategy - all things that you’ve learnt from the military. What do you do for fun?”

“Kurt and I go to the cinema, and explore the different neighborhoods in New York City. Last month, we went to Greenwich Village and had the most enjoyable afternoon.”

“It sounds like Kurt is a very important person in your life.”

Blaine sets down his cutlery and takes a sip of water. There is a moment when you realize that you need to be truthful with those that you love. His mother can’t possibly understand his life in America if she doesn’t know about his relationship with Kurt. His heart races with panic at the thought of confiding to her. However, one thing he has learned in his short life is that he needs to stay true to himself, no matter how difficult that might be.

“Mama, the truth of the matter is that I’m in love with Kurt.”

Blaine bows his head, and the silence fills the air. He dreads to hear his mother’s response. What if she thinks he’s an abomination and wants nothing more to do with him? It would break his heart if this was their last time together.

“I know.”

Blaine looks up and sees his mother’s smiling face. His mother’s reply was the last thing he had expected to hear. “You know?”

“I noticed a complete change in your demeanor once Kurt joined the staff at Westerville Abbey. You were happier and came out of your shell. While the other family members thought it was Rachel’s influence, I felt that it had more to do with Kurt. My suspicions were confirmed when you returned to Westerville Abbey during your home leave in 1915. You used every conceivable excuse to spend time at Dower House. I know the look of love when I see it, and you both had such huge heart-eyes.”

“But you didn’t say anything!”

“Blaine, it wasn’t my place to initiate this sort of discussion. You are a man, and not my little boy any more. I was waiting for you to mention something to me.”

“B-but I was afraid that you wouldn’t approve of our love.”

The Countess gently laughs. “You are not the first men to have fallen in love with each other. Do I need to remind you that Hiram is my brother? I’ve always known that his passions lie with men. It was our parents who insisted that Hiram marry and sire a family. Once his wife died, Hiram found his one true love in LeRoy.”

“Did you want me to marry as well? Before the war, there was so much pressure for me to marry and produce children.”

“That was your father’s doing. I had slightly different views.”

The Countess pauses when Collins returns with a pot of coffee. Once he’s poured them cups, and set out two chocolate chip cookies, she continues, “You’ve always been a person who cares deeply for others, and your attention and care make you adored and cherished by many. When you turned 18 years old, you were so innocent, and I felt that you needed more exposure to other people before you figured out who you are.”

“Does father know about Kurt and me?”

The countess shakes her head. “I don’t think so. We certainly haven’t talked about it.”

“Will you tell him?”

“No, it’s not my secret to divulge. I suggest you tell him in person the next time you see each other, whenever that might be.”

Although Blaine detests confrontations and arguments, he knows that it’s something that he needs to do face-to-face. If he wants to be treated like a man who knows his own mind, he needs to act like a man.

“Blaine, you are now 25 years old and have experienced so many things in your short life… things that I can’t even imagine. You know what makes you happy, and Kurt is obviously a large part of that.”

“Kurt is the single most important person in my life. We have gone through so much misery and time apart during the Great War, but managed to find each other again at the end. I want us to build a new life in a new city, where our backgrounds don’t matter. With hard work and a bit of luck, we can achieve our dreams.”

“I presume that this is the reason for your recent letter to your father?”

Blaine nods. “I can’t imagine Kurt and I living back in England. It would be close to impossible for Kurt to be accepted as anyone other than a farmer or domestic servant. At least in America, he is treated as a war hero… Everybody has heard of the Flying Porcelain. If we lived in England, we would always be looking over our shoulder, worried that we would reflect badly on our families’ reputations and the Westerville Estate. We obviously need to be careful in New York City too, but with so many people, it’s easier to go unnoticed.”

“I can appreciate your reasoning to remain in New York City. I miss you dearly, but it gives me an excuse to visit America more. I love you, sweetheart, and that will never change.”

Blaine takes out his handkerchief and dabs his eyes. He is overwhelmed by his mother’s love and support. If only he had known that this would have been her reaction, he would have confided in her long ago.

“If we’re having deep discussions, there is one more thing I wish to talk about. Hiram and LeRoy have told me that you are having regular nightmares.”

Blaine sighs deeply. “Some weeks are worse than others. I was doing very well, especially when I was going to the gym regularly. But they started again when Granny’s showcase got closer to the date. I was so worried about how Cousin Rachel must have been feeling, and I was also spending less time with Kurt.”

“Do you remember what your nightmares are about?”

“They are mostly flashbacks to the Great War. They feel so real, it’s as if I’m in the trench or the POW camp again.”

The Countess frowns. “I thought as much. It pains me that you’ve experienced such horrible, horrible things during the Great War. Your father mentioned to me that the Allied Forces plan to put certain German officers on trial for war crimes.”

Blaine’s clenches his fists underneath the table. “I’m glad that some of those bastards will get what they deserve. I hope that Karl Heynen is brought to trial. He was the meanest camp director and mistreated British prisoners badly.”

“You might consider providing evidence to the investigators. It would help win a guilty verdict and could go a long way to eliminate the nightmares that you are experiencing.”

“It sounds like a good idea, but I’d like to talk to Kurt about it. He knows what I’ve been through during the Great War, and we’ve discussed my nightmares. I would really need Kurt’s support if I were to provide evidence.”

“I’m glad that you have someone like Kurt to confide in. I’m certain that he’ll have your best interests at heart. When I return to England, I’ll have your father make initial enquiries about you providing testimony.”

Blaine nods in agreement. It’s a relief that there might be a way to put the Great War behind him.

The Countess stands up. “I think a certain person promised me a stroll through Central Park.”

Blaine offers her his arm as they leave the table, glad that he’s got the most wonderful mother in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter photo is actually the Countess in Downton Abbey, but I think she could pass for Blaine's mother.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Later that day, Kurt and Blaine have a picnic dinner.


	7. A Stormy Night

****

**July 1920** **  
** **Blaine**

Once Blaine has escorted his mother back to his granny’s townhouse, he returns to the Berry’s and quickly changes into a more casual outfit. Although he enjoys wearing the latest Brooks Brothers fashion, he’s more comfortable in denim trousers and a simple cotton knit polo shirt. However, he puts on one of his new bow ties to pull the outfit together. 

Blaine still can’t believe that his mother has known all along that he’s in love with Kurt. They mustn’t have been as discreet as they thought they were. He really shouldn’t be surprised that she could read the signs that he’s queer, a term that Uncle Hiram and LeRoy use to define themselves. 

Blaine doesn’t like to label himself - it reminds him of titles and expected behavior - however, there is no denying that he isn’t attracted to ladies, but rather to men. Blaine wonders what his life would have been like if he hadn’t met Kurt just before this 18th birthday. He would probably be living in a luxurious place in Great Britain, with a wife and children filling his days. But how would he spend his nights? Clandestine meetings in the back rooms of gentlemen’s clubs, more than likely. Not for the first time, he thanks his lucky stars that he’s making a new life in America, with Kurt firmly by his side.

Kurt is expected to arrive in a couple hours, and he can’t wait to tell him about his conversation with his mother, among other things. It’s been so long since he and Kurt have spent time together, and he hopes to make it special. He wants to make up for all the lost time that he had spent practicing for the showcase. He misses Kurt’s wit and sharp mind, his companionship, and the tenderness and love Kurt provides. He certainly misses the kisses and sex, too. Hopefully, tonight they can start to make up for lost time.

Blaine goes to the kitchen to see what he can rustle up for dinner. The weather was so nice earlier in the day, so he decides to prepare a picnic to eat in the back garden. Blaine makes a short trip to the corner deli to buy a loaf of French bread, meats, cheeses, and salads. When he sees fresh blackberries for sale, Blaine buys them to make a special dessert for Kurt. 

Once he has returned home, he spends the next hour creating an  [ apple and blackberry crumble ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1730/42787789061_25157e3fbf.jpg) and vanilla custard sauce. They both like apples, and the blackberries recall a fond memory of the first time they were in Westerville Abbey’s kitchen gardens together. By the time the doorbell rings, Blaine has everything ready.

Blaine frowns when he opens the door to see Kurt soaked to the bone with raindrops trickling down his face. It reminds him of that fateful evening when Kurt was waiting for him in the back alley of Healey’s Tavern.

“Are you going to let me in? It’s miserable out here.”

“I was so busy downstairs in the kitchen, I didn’t realize that it was raining.”

“Raining cats and dogs, more like it.”

Blaine steps away from the door so that Kurt can enter. After taking Kurt’s umbrella and setting it into the stand, Blaine gives him a welcoming hug and a kiss. 

Kurt holds him tight. “Finally, you have some time to spend with me.”

Blaine feels guilty that all his spare time has been consumed by the showcase lately. He has let things slip with Kurt, and he hasn’t liked it one little bit. He peppers Kurt’s jaw and neck with kisses. “I’ve missed you, too. I promise it won’t happen again.”

Kurt gently pushes him against the wall and deepens the kiss, probing his mouth with his very talented tongue. Blaine’s heart races when he feels Kurt’s thigh between his legs. He sets his hands on Kurt’s hips to pull him in so that his cock can get some delicious friction. His shirt is getting wetter by the minute, but it’s very much worth it. 

Kurt pulls back, and Blaine chases him with his lips, disappointed that he can’t feel the warmth of Kurt’s body any longer.

“Is anyone else here?” Kurt asks.

Blaine shakes his head. “They all went to the Hamptons this morning and took the staff with them. They’re not due back until Tuesday. My mother is attending the opera with Granny this evening.”

“No wonder you wanted me to come for a sleepover. It’s not often that we have the house to ourselves. I can think of plenty we could do alone on a stormy night,” Kurt purrs.

Blaine’s eyes darken as he slowly swallows. It seems that he and Kurt are on the same page.

“Please tell me that we’re not going out for dinner… Not when we have the house to ourselves.”

“No, I made something, but my dinner plans are already ruined.” When Kurt gives him a questioning look, Blaine continues, “It was such a sunny day, that I thought we could have a picnic in the back garden, and gaze at the stars.”

Kurt smiles. “You really are a hopeless romantic. Why don’t we have that picnic in the drawing room instead? It’ll be like that time in London before you joined the Great War. Do you remember? We feasted on the food from the Fortnum and Mason hamper.”

“That hamper was one of my grandmama’s truly inspired ideas. We had a lot of fun that night.”

“With any luck, we’ll have a lot of fun tonight too,” Kurt replies, and winks. “Why don’t you set up the picnic while I change into some dry clothes?”

Blaine grabs a fistful of Kurt’s shirt and pulls him in. “I have a better idea. Why don’t I help you change, and we can think about that picnic later?”

“I like the way you think,” Kurt whispers. He grabs Blaine’s hand, and they rush up the stairs. Once they enter Blaine’s bedroom, Kurt locks the door and turns the deadbolt.

Blaine chuckles, “There’s no chance of Cousin Rachel entering; she’s in the Hamptons with the rest of the family.”

Kurt places a hand on his hip. “Rachel barging in on us having sex once was one too many times, thank you very much. I’m not taking my chances with that girl.”

“And what would Cousin Rachel find if she happened to come home in say, ten minutes?”

“She would see her cousin fully naked, spread out on the bed, whimpering and begging.”

Blaine is already getting a stiffie just thinking about it. 

“Stand still while I take your clothes off,” Kurt orders.

Blaine counts his blessings that he has the sexiest man alive wanting him… needing him… demanding him. He stands still, every nerve on edge, wondering what Kurt has planned. Kurt usually takes the lead in the bedroom, and Blaine likes that he doesn’t need to think but instead can focus on feeling… touching… tasting.

Kurt undoes his bow tie, and the top buttons of the polo shirt, nipping at the exposed skin. Blaine raises his arms to make it easier for Kurt to take the shirt off. Kurt licks and sucks hard at that point where his shoulder and neck join. Although Blaine knows that he’ll have an almighty bruise, he doesn’t care… not when it feels this good.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and pulls him closer, until their bodies fit seamlessly together. When Kurt drops to his knees, Blaine lets out a whimper. He closes his eyes to calm his body down. It’s been too long since they’ve been intimate with each other, and just the sight of Kurt on his knees could be enough to make him cum.

Kurt slowly undoes the buttons on his denim trousers and pulls them down to his ankles. He places his thumbs in the band of his underpants and tugs them off with one quick movement. “Wow, Blaine. I don’t think I’ve seen you this hard so quickly in a very long time.”  

Kurt gives a peck and a kitten lick to Blaine’s cock tip, and Blaine can feel heat pool in his belly. “What do you expect when you’re in front of me on your knees? It’s been far too long since we’ve been together like this. We need to slow down or I’m going to explode at any moment.”

“Why don’t you get under the sheets while I undress?” Kurt suggests.

Blaine holds onto Kurt’s shoulders while he steps out of his trousers and underpants. He scrambles into bed, and props his head on the pillows so that he has the perfect view. Kurt is making a show of slowly taking off his shirt and wiggling out of his soaking wet trousers. Blaine strokes his cock as Kurt slowly saunters to the bedside table to retrieve the K-Y jelly and slips into bed.

Blaine can’t control himself any longer. He pulls Kurt on top of him, and their lips lock. Blaine deepens the kiss, probing with his tongue, while his hands explore every inch of Kurt’s back. When Kurt groans and rocks into him, Blaine thrust his hips up to find the friction that his cock needs. Kurt pulls back when they need to breathe again, leaving them both panting. 

“Kurt, I need to feel you inside me.”

Kurt reaches for the tube of K-Y jelly and unscrews the cap. “I was thinking…”

When Kurt pauses, Blaine looks up and sees his lover’s cheeks pinken with an adorable blush. Blaine reaches over and rubs Kurt’s thigh. “What is it, my darling? You know I love all your ideas.”

“I- I thought we might do it differently this time.”

Blaine tries to hide his disappointment. Although he enjoys being inside of Kurt, he really wants it to be the other way around today. He wants Kurt to take care of him; to make him fall apart, then put him back together again. However, he’ll do anything that will make Kurt happy. “Do you want me on top?”

Kurt nods. “Yes, but not in the way that you think. How about if you are on top of me while my cock fills you, and you control the pace?”

Blaine’s cock twitches while he thinks about this. It certainly is different than anything they have done before, but why not try it? “I’m game for that.”

Blaine lies on his stomach while Kurt quickly preps him. Although he prefers to look at Kurt while he’s fingering him, Kurt keeps him grounded by peppering kisses on his buttocks and hips. Bolts of pleasure spark when Kurt rubs his prostate, and Blaine can’t control his ramblings. “Right there… I can’t wait for you to be inside me… I’m ready… If you don’t stop, I’m going to cum.”

Kurt playfully slaps his buttocks. “I’m going to lie down on the bed, and then I want you to slicken my cock with the jelly.”

When Kurt gets into position, Blaine straddles him and rests his weight on his thighs, and slickens Kurt up. He shifts his weight on his knees, and positions Kurt’s cock at his entrance.

“Whenever you’re ready… I’ll lie still, and you take as long as you need,” Kurt murmurs.

Blaine slowly sinks onto Kurt’s cock, stopping every so often to let his body get used to Kurt’s girth and length. He tilts his upper body forward and backwards to gauge how it feels at different angles, and decides that the closer he is to Kurt’s body, the better. He studies Kurt’s face carefully, looking for signs of what he enjoys, but judging from his smile, Kurt is enjoying everything.

When he finally bottoms out, he feels full and complete once again. Blaine presses his palms to Kurt’s chest, and lifts himself up so that only the tip of Kurt’s cock is still inside. He slowly sinks down again and rocks his hips. It feels so good that he continues at the slow pace while Kurt lets out short breathy moans. When he experiments with swiveling his hips, it pushes Kurt’s cock even deeper, causing Kurt to grab at his hips. 

Kurt’s touch spurs him to quicken the pace. Blaine can’t help but watch Kurt, who looks absolutely gorgeous, biting his lower lip and running a hand through his hair. He’s secretly pleased that Kurt is letting himself go and is enjoying this too. 

When Kurt starts thrusting forward to the rhythm, his cock presses deep against Blaine’s prostate.  Blaine throws his head back and moans, eyes screwed shut with pleasure. 

“You look so beautiful like this. Use me to make yourself feel good,” Kurt urges, smiling up at Blaine.  

Blaine leans forward and captures Kurt’s lips, but he soon ends up panting. His thighs are screaming at him but he doesn’t care. All he wants to do is chase the feeling. “Kurt… I’m close… Does it feel good for you?”

Kurt wraps his fingers around Blaine’s cock, and pumps to the rhythm, while the other hand cups Blaine’s balls, and rolls them in his fingers. “You know it does. I’m close too. Let me hear you cum. Moan out my name.” 

Kurt flicks his wrist on the upstride, and Blaine lets out an almighty groan as cum shoots out of him and splashes against Kurt’s chest. Blaine stills as Kurt thrusts erratically until his entire body suddenly tenses. 

When Kurt slows down and his moans soften, Blaine collapses next to Kurt and wraps an arm around his torso. He nuzzles Kurt’s neck, enjoying the scent and the warmth. He can feel the cum ooze out of his ass, but he doesn’t have the energy to move. 

“That was amazing, Blaine.”

“I liked it, too, but I can’t move. My thigh muscles feel so tight after that workout.”

With a quick, but tender kiss to Blaine’s forehead, Kurt gets up to go to the bathroom, and soon returns with a wet washcloth to clean up the mess. His magic fingers start to massage Blaine’s legs, loosening the tense muscles. When Blaine hears Kurt’s tummy grumble, he chuckles. “We better get you something to eat.”

They redress into their boxer briefs and T-shirts before heading down the stairs. They can hear the thunder and the rain pelting against the windows. Blaine decides that in the future he should check the weather in the newspaper before planning another picnic. Kurt lays out a blanket in the drawing room, while Blaine brings up the picnic dinner. They take turns feeding each other morsels of bread, cheese, meats, and cut-up raw vegetables.

“How did your day go with your mother?” Kurt asks.

“It was fantastic. It was a very wise decision to have lunch here in the back garden. It allowed us the privacy to really talk about things. I told her I was in love with you, and that we are in a relationship.”

Kurt sits up straight, and wipes his mouth with a napkin. “I didn’t realize that you were planning to tell her.”

“I wasn’t, but you came up in conversation several times, and I felt that I owed her total honesty.”

“What was her reaction?”

“Mama said that she knew. All the time in England, when we thought we were being discreet, she knew that we were in love.”

Kurt lets out a deep breath, and visibly relaxes. He pulls Blaine down gently so that he’s lying on the blanket, and he shifts Blaine’s head until it’s on his lap. After carding his fingers through Blaine’s hair, breaking the stiff pomade so that he can feel the curls, Kurt unwraps a Hershey's chocolate kiss to pop into Blaine’s mouth. 

“If anyone was to figure it out, it would be your mother. After all, she grew up with Hiram, and probably saw the signs. At least she knows that homosexual relationships aren’t all about dark recesses in public bathhouses.”

“Not only that, but she understands why we are settling down here in New York City.”

“Are we? We’ve really never talked about that.”

“I-I sort of assumed that we would settle down here. It would be very difficult for me to be a chef in a restaurant in England. It’s not what is expected of the son of an Earl. People would whisper about why I’m not married, and every eligible lady would be flung in my direction. Things would be a lot different for you, too.”

Kurt unwraps another Hershey kiss and feeds it to Blaine. “I guess you’re right. I could certainly be a waiter in England, but it would be difficult to try something new. However, I can’t imagine not seeing my father again. It’s been just over one year since I left Westerville, and I miss him.”

Blaine sits up and takes Kurt’s hand in his. “Of course you’ll see him again. We’ll have regular trips to Westerville to visit our families.”

“But that costs money, Blaine… Money I don’t have.”

“I have more than enough money to cover both of our passages.”

Blaine can sense that Kurt is uncomfortable with the idea, and can see the beginnings of his walls coming up. “Cousin Rachel provided me with the trust so that I would have the freedom to choose what to do, and with whom I do it. I once promised you that my heart and body will only ever belong to you. I should have also included my money, because I can’t imagine visiting Westerville without you by my side.”

“I feel like a kept woman,” Kurt huffs.

“Don’t say that, Kurt. I think of you as my partner in everything. If you don’t want to build a life here in New York City with me, we can think of something else. Just tell me that I’m an important part of your future.”

Blaine becomes more nervous as Kurt is silent. Has he misread everything? Doesn’t Kurt want to spend the rest of their lives together? He would give Kurt the moon if that’s what it would take to keep him by his side.

Kurt smiles. “Blaine, I can’t imagine my future without you by my side. It makes sense for us to settle in New York City. You’ve found something you are passionate about and enjoy doing. It’s taking me a bit longer, but I have no doubt that I’ll figure things out, too. I have a lot more opportunities here than I would have in England. It’s also reassuring to see other men here able to find a way to be together rather openly. It’s not only Hiram and LeRoy, who have money, but also ordinary people like we saw in Greenwich Village. I can’t think of anywhere else we could live like that. So yes, I want to stay in New York City with you.”

Blaine lets out the breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. “But with regular visits to Westerville. Seeing my mother this month has reminded me how much I miss her and the others. I also love Cooper’s children. I won’t have children myself, and they are important to me. I want to be part of their lives.”

There’s a party going inside Blaine’s belly, happy both he and Kurt are on the same page with regards to New York City. He leans in and gives Kurt a gentle and lingering kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.’

When Blaine sees Kurt hide a small yawn, he realizes that it’s getting late. “I think there’s a big cast-iron tub upstairs calling our name.” 

When Kurt stands up, Blaine notices that his eyes wander to the parcel of legal documents that are on top of the side table. “That package is from Coutts Bank in London.”

“Yes, I know. Mama brought it over for me.”

“I hope that you’re not spending so much money that you have to dip into your trust.”

“It does have to do with my trust, but it’s something completely different. I plan to make an investment. I don’t like keeping secrets from you, but can you please wait a few weeks before I tell you? I want to surprise you.”

“I’m not sure I like surprises, Blaine.”

“I promise it’s a good one. Now, I’ll clear the dishes if you’ll run the bath.”

Fortunately, Kurt lets the subject go. Blaine hums to himself as he cleans up from their picnic dinner. He’s had this investment idea for a while, and the documents in the package are necessary to make it happen. 

When Blaine climbs the stairs and enters the bathroom, Kurt is already soaking in the tub. Blaine quickly strips off his clothes to join him, and settles between his legs. Kurt wraps his arms around him, and Blaine feels his body relax in the warmth of both the bath and Kurt’s love.

“What do you think about how we had sex earlier? Did you like it?” Kurt asks.

“Kurt, don’t get me wrong, I had a mind-blowing orgasm, but I can’t help wonder how you thought of the position in the first place.” 

“I’m usually the one leading in bed, and thought we might benefit from switching it up a bit.”

“But I like you leading, Kurt. It makes me feel that you are taking care of me. It’s such an intimate feeling to give your body and emotions freely to someone you love. I can’t imagine doing that with anyone else.”

“It feels intimate for me too, knowing that I can please you in that way. But I need to honest… I thought that by giving you control while making love, it might help curb the nightmares of being in an uncontrollable situation.”

“My mother and I also spoke about my nightmares.”

Kurt squeezes his arms slightly tighter. “We’re all concerned about you. No one wants to see you experiencing bad dreams, especially ones involving the Great War.”

“I know that everyone’s concern is out of love, and that really helps me. My mother has a rather interesting idea. It seems that the Allies plan to place certain German officers on trial for crimes committed during the war.”

“I read about that only last week in the New York Times.”

“The investigators are looking for soldiers and officers to provide evidence. Mama suggested that I might want to testify.”

Kurt picks up the washcloth and the bar of soap, and starts to clean Blaine’s body. “How did you reply to your mother?”

“I told her I would have to think about it and discuss it with you. There are pros and cons with getting involved.”

“I’m listening,” Kurt replies.

“On the plus side, I could help bring justice for the thousands of soldiers who were mistreated during their imprisonment. I was the only officer in my POW camps, and I think that my testimony would weigh heavily. I could make a real difference. Knowing that the camp director was behind bars might also alleviate some of the nightmares. There are a lot of reasons why providing evidence would be a good idea.”

“But…”

“Why do you think there is a but?”

“There always is,” Kurt chuckles.

Blaine takes a deep breath. “I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

“I’m scared of coming face to face with Karl Heynen again. He’s the meanest bastard I’ve ever encountered. I’m also scared that my testimony will somehow not matter, and the judges will find Heynen innocent, which he certainly is not. And what if the process increases my nightmares? This whole idea could go horribly wrong.”

“Honey, we can’t control how we are going to react in a certain situation. I’m sure you’ve learnt that by observing other soldiers in the war. However, it takes real courage to try and rectify it, and I know that you are a courageous man.” 

“Would you come with me when I need to testify?”

“You know I would. I’d be there to support you, calm your nerves and dry your tears. I’d be with you every step of the way.”

“With you by my side, I think I’ll do it. I’ll write to father and see what it entails.”

The bathwater is now tepid, so they decide to climb out of the tub. After drying off and performing their nighttime routines, they slip into the cool bed sheets. Kurt spoons Blaine from behind, and soon falls asleep. Blaine listens to the rain fall on the rooftop in a steady pattern. Outwardly, he’s very happy with his lot in life. He has a loving family and more money than he knows what to do with. He’s living in a luxurious townhouse next to Central Park. He has a job that he feels passionate about. He’s the luckiest man alive to have Kurt to share his life with. 

However, there are old memories of worse times during the war that seem to invade his dreams. He needs to stand up to his enemies and make them accountable for their actions. Maybe this will help not only him but other British soldiers as well. There is one word on his mind as he drifts off to sleep.

Courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine has a big surprise for Kurt.


	8. MacDougal Alley

****

**August 1920** **  
** **Kurt**

Mrs Murphy knocks on the bedroom door. “Mr Hummel… Sir Anderson is here. I’ll have him wait in the drawing room.”

“Thank you. Tell him I’ll be down in a couple of minutes.”

Kurt looks in the mirror to inspect his outfit. He had found a high-quality striped fabric remnant in the markets, and made a  [ new suit ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1743/42800373242_800408cb7b.jpg) in record time. The sewing machine Blaine bought for him has been a real godsend. All his spare waking hours have been spent finding fabrics and turning them into curtains, throw pillows, and clothing. It’s filled the hours when Blaine hasn’t been around, of which there have been many lately.

Kurt misses Blaine.

Since the summer showcase, Blaine has been working double shifts at Healy’s Tavern. Kurt knows that it hasn’t been strictly necessary, because both Gordon and Beiste can easily manage the morning prep work without Blaine. If Blaine isn’t at Healy's Tavern, he spends time at the tennis club. With the number of hours that he’s there, he should be ready for Wimbledon by now. Even on his last day off, Blaine cancelled a date, claiming the need to help Rachel learn a new song.

Kurt can’t really complain. After all, it was he who had suggested to Blaine that he pursues his hobbies, and not spend all his spare time with him. However, it’s one thing to say that, but it’s an entirely different matter to experience it. He should take his own advice and find some new hobbies, too. He might even find that ideal job while he’s at it.

However, today will be the first day in a month that they have time together, and Kurt doesn’t want to spoil it. He’ll find a way to let Blaine know that he misses him and that they both need to make more of an effort.

Kurt grabs his hat and makes for the drawing room. When he sees Blaine, he’s shocked to see him wearing a  [ new outfit ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1754/42787789201_a55da3f06d.jpg) . The deep red blazer has a classic cut, but the fabric includes the now popular white and blue stripes. He’s wearing white trousers, a simple but perfectly tailored white shirt, and a blue and white polka dot bow tie. Blaine is even wearing a brand-new pair of white loafers. His hair is slicked back, and he looks even more handsome than the swoon-worthy  [ Rudolph Valentino ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/896/28976092808_fe3507f77a.jpg) .

Kurt raises one eyebrow. “I see someone has been shopping at Brooks Brothers without me.”

Blaine slowly spins around. “Do you like what you see?”

“I certainly do. That outfit looks remarkable on you.”

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and slowly spins him around. “I see that you’ve been busy, too. Did you make the outfit? I love how the light blue plaid material picks up on the color of your eyes.”

Kurt smiles, knowing that Blaine’s compliment is sincere. “I saw something like this in  _ Vogue _ , and decided I could make it myself for a fraction of the cost. It looks like we both planned to surprise each other today with new outfits.”

Blaine throws his head back in laughter. “We’re definitely the best dressed dandies in New York City today. I hope you haven’t had lunch yet.”

“You told me we were going to start the day with a meal, so I haven’t.”

“Jolly good. Our first stop is at a restaurant I’ve recently discovered.”

Kurt isn’t sure that he likes the idea that Blaine has been out discovering new restaurants without him, or even going clothes shopping at Brooks Brothers. However, he’s not going to ruin the day by scolding Blaine about how little time they have spent together over the past month.

When they leave the boarding house, Kurt is surprised to see the Berry’s car and James opening the back door.

“After you, my good sir,” Blaine says.

“It must be a very special day to have James here.”

“It’s a very special day indeed,” Blaine confirms. “James will take us to our first destination, and then we’ll be on our own.”

When James pulls the car away from the curb, Kurt can see Blaine’s body thrumming with excitement. He can’t imagine what Blaine has up his sleeve for today’s outing. After ten minutes, the car stops at Washington Square North.

“Thank you, James. That’s all for today.”

When they get out of the car, Kurt looks around to get his bearings. “Are we in Greenwich Village?”

“Yes, we are. Follow me.”

They arrive at Antonio’s Taverna and are seated at a booth. Blaine picks up both menus. “I’ll order for us both.” 

Kurt is surprised when a young lady comes over to take their order. It’s not every day that you see a woman waiting on tables.

“Sir Anderson, you weren’t kidding when you said you would be back soon. What can I get for you today?”

“May we please have two margherita pizza pies and two lemon sodas?”

“Absolutely.” 

When the waitress leaves, Kurt leans in and says, “I’ve heard of a pizza pie, but I’ve never had one before.”

“You’re going to love it. They have a coal-fired oven specially to bake pizzas. Can you imagine that? I had to see it with my own eyes.”

Kurt stews at the thought that Blaine has not only eaten here, but has had a tour of the kitchen. “How did you find this place?” 

“There’s this chap, Mario, who I met at the tennis club. His uncle owns this place and he told me all about it. He brought me here to check it out.”

Kurt folds his arms across his chest. “You’ve been going out with other men?”

Blaine chuckles. “It’s not like that at all. Mario is stepping out with a girl. We were doubles partners at the club’s competition. When we won the finals, we went out with some of the others to celebrate.”

Kurt wants to wipe that silly grin off of Blaine’s face. He can’t hold it in any longer. “No wonder you haven’t had any time to spend with me.”

Blaine’s foot finds his ankle, but Kurt is having none of that. He jerks his foot away.

“Don’t be mad at me, Kurt. You were the one encouraging me to find new hobbies and make new friends. I’ve also been working hard on the surprise I mentioned to you last month. You’ll find out all about it after lunch.”

Their conversation is interrupted when the waitress serves the two pizza pies. Kurt inspects the dish, containing a thin bread crust and tomato sauce, topped with melted cheese and torn basil leaves. Each ingredient has a delicious scent, and his stomach starts rumbling. He picks up a knife and fork and cuts a piece. The texture is a mix of hard and crusty base with gooey cheese, and the different flavors blend well together. “This tastes like heaven.”

“It really does taste like heaven. You can eat it with your hands if you want to,” Blaine replies, and demonstrates for Kurt.

“I don’t think our fathers would approve of us eating like this,” Kurt jokes as he picks up a pizza slice.

“I think that there is a lot we do that our fathers wouldn’t approve of,” Blaine smirks.

They eat their pizza pies in silence, each lost in the heavenly taste. When Kurt finishes, he wipes his mouth with his napkin, and finishes his lemon soda. “So, are you going to tell me what the surprise is?” 

“I’m not going to tell you, but I’ll show you, once I’ve paid the bill.”

Kurt snaps his fingers for the waitress to bring over the bill. He doesn’t want to wait any longer than he has to; his curiosity is piqued.

When they leave the Italian taverna, Blaine walks confidently down the street. “Where are we going?” Kurt asks.

“You’ll see soon enough,” Blaine replies. They turn onto MacDougal Street, and Kurt looks at fashionable brownstones interspersed with many small businesses, cafes and theaters. Blaine stops when they get to a cul-de-sac signposted MacDougal Alley.

“These buildings look different,” Kurt says. 

The cobbled street looks like it’s from a different era with its gas light fixtures. There are large two- or three-story buildings on either side, but they have none of the grandeur of the brownstones on the main street.

“They used to be carriage houses and stables for the brownstones on Washington Square North. They have since been sold and converted to artist studios or homes. Even Gertrude Vanderbilt Whitney lives here and has an artist studio. Come, let’s take a look.”

As they walk down the alley, Kurt wonders how Blaine is so knowledgeable about an alley in Greenwich Village. Has he been here before with Mario or one of the other chaps from the tennis club? What does all this mean?

Blaine stops at a large three-story building in the middle of the street, and takes a key out of his pocket. “We’re here. Welcome to my new home.”

“What? You live here?”

“Not yet, but I soon will. The legal papers were signed yesterday. Come inside and let me give you a tour.”

They step inside the foyer, and Kurt doesn’t know what to say. He has never considered that Blaine might buy a house in New York City. “I had no idea that you were planning to buy a place.”

“That’s why it’s called a surprise, silly. I can’t live in Uncle Hiram’s townhouse forever. I need to establish roots of my own. When we visited Greenwich Village in June, we both liked the area. It felt like somewhere we could happily live together for a very long time.”

Kurt crosses his arms tightly across his chest. “Woah, you’re going too fast. I’m not ready to live with you yet.”

Blaine sighs. “Kurt, I know you’re not. I’m not suggesting that you move in tomorrow. You tell me when you’re ready. Okay? But I need you to know that I’m very serious about us having a life together, and this is one step in that direction.” Blaine looks down at his fidgeting fingers. “Hopefully, one day you’ll be living here with me.”

Kurt lets his arms dangle at his sides and looks away. He knows that living together is what they are working towards. Although he wants that, too, he’s afraid that he’ll lose his own identity if he’s not an independent man before he moves in. He’s now in the land of opportunity, and he needs to figure out where he fits in before he can consider combining their lives together. His sweet Blaine is doing everything in his power to make that happen sooner rather than later, and Kurt doesn’t want Blaine to give up on him.

Kurt pulls Blaine into an embrace, and he can feel Blaine’s tense muscles relax. “I do want a life with you, but I’m still finding my footing in this city. You just need to give me some more time.” When he feels Blaine nod in agreement, he kisses him on his forehead. “Now, how about a tour? I can’t wait to see the place.”

Blaine takes Kurt by the hand and leads him into a large living room with a raised brick hearth wood-burning fireplace. There is no furniture yet, but there are so many possibilities for this room. 

“This place must have cost a pretty penny. Did you use your trust fund?”

Blaine nods. “I used almost half my trust fund to buy this place. Cousin Rachel assures me that it’s a good use of the money that she gave me. I’ve been working extra shifts to buy furniture and things like paint to fix it up.”

Kurt now understands why Blaine has been working all hours that the Healy brothers will give him. From the living room, they enter a cozy dining room and then head into a basic but large kitchen.

“At some stage, I’ll redo the kitchen to my exact specifications. I might knock out the wall to the dining room and turn them into one large room. I’d like to talk to my guests as I cook for them. 

“It would certainly make dinner parties more intimate. Or perhaps you can build a sunroom off the kitchen and we could eat there instead.”

“I haven’t thought of that. I knew you would have some great ideas for this place.”

They climb up the stairs to the next floor. The first room they enter is the master bedroom. Kurt smirks when he sees that it already has a bed made up.

“Uncle Hiram gave me an old bed to sleep in until I’ve bought furniture. I went to W. & J. Sloane as he suggested, but I was overwhelmed by the choices. I was hoping you would help me out. You have such a good eye for design and color. Pretty please?” Blaine asks, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

“You know I can’t say no to that look. I’d be happy to help you. I could even make up the curtains and soft furnishings with the new sewing machine you bought me.”

“I’d love that. You have a way of making even a room in a boarding house look homey. I want that kind of ambiance here, too.”

After Kurt has inspected the huge en suite bathroom, they explore the rest of the floor. There are two more bedrooms and a bathroom.

Blaine opens a door that leads to another staircase. “I’m saving the best for last. Follow me.”

They climb up the stairs to the top floor. It’s one huge space that hasn’t been used before. The walls expose the old bricks of the carriage house, and there are wooden beams running the length of the ceiling. There are large windows that allow plenty of sunlight in.

“I’ve been told that a lot of people use this space as an artist studio.”

“I can certainly understand why. The natural light is brilliant. What are you planning for this floor?”

“I’d like this space to be somewhere we could hang out. On this wall, I’d love to have shelves for my books, and a comfortable chair where I could read.”

Kurt walks over to a window and notices that there is a small overgrown garden below. “Have you thought of building a window seat in the recess of this window? I could make a comfy cushions and pillows to make it feel really special and inviting for reading.”

Blaine kisses his cheek. “I’d like that very much.”

“What would you do with the rest of the space? It’s enormous.”

“I think that depends a lot on you and what you might like. There will be plenty of time to think about that later. I’m going to focus on the ground floor and the master bedroom first. I’d like to have them finished before we leave for the Hamptons.”

“That’s only four weeks away. Do you think that is realistic?” 

Blaine nods. “Finn has a lot of spare time now that he’s no longer performing in the Vaudeville show. He has agreed to help with the painting and the other little things that need doing around the place.”

“I’m sure that Finn has learned a lot after tinkering with cars for all those years.”

“Finn is quite handy and is a natural at fixing things. I was hoping that you would come with me tomorrow morning to W. & J. Sloane to pick out some furniture.”

“Of course I will. We’re not due at Healy's Tavern until the late afternoon. I saw a stationery shop around the corner. Why don’t we buy some paper, pen and a measuring tape? We should come up with a floor plan of what goes where, and then figure out the essential furniture you need. We can always go back and buy the other stuff later.”

“You always know how to approach things like this.”

“Do you have any ideas about colors or style?” Kurt asks.

“I haven’t really thought about it that much. I don’t want it to look as traditional as Westerville Abbey, with antique furniture, silver, and whatnot.  It’s not like I’ll be handing the place down to the next generations. I’d like it to be more of a reflection of my... _ our  _ new lives.”

Kurt thinks of the furnishing fabrics he’s seen recently in the markets, and his mind is whirling at how they could use the new-style geometric patterns.

Blaine interrupts his thoughts. “You’re not mad that I bought this place without telling you?”

Blaine looks so nervous to hear the verdict. He’s desperate for reassurance that he made a wise decision.  

“Mad? I’m delighted. As much as I would have enjoyed house hunting, it’s probably best that you did it by yourself. I would definitely have felt pressured to move in with you. But now that I’ve seen the place, it makes sense that you would want to move from the Berry’s and strike out on your own.”

Blaine’s eyes crinkle as he smiles. “Thank goodness you understand why I went house hunting on my own. I don’t want to do anything that would cause you to be angry at me. I love you, and I want you to be happy with me.”

“I love you too, my darling.” When Kurt’s stomach rumbles, he adds, “Does your new kitchen have anything in stock?”

“I’ve got everything to make tea, and I bought some cheesecake from the bakery around the corner,” Blaine informs him.

Kurt gives Blaine a gentle kiss. “I can’t think of anyone more perfect for me.”

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and leads him down the stairs. While Blaine gets things ready for afternoon tea in the kitchen, Kurt takes another look around the ground floor, mentally creating the best floor layouts. The house is simply fabulous, with so much potential. It certainly is tempting to move in with Blaine sooner rather than later. There is so much to love about the place, but most importantly, he wants that happily ever after with the owner.

* * *

 

**Three weeks later**

Kurt opens the door to the house with the key that Blaine had given him earlier and sets down his latest purchase. He has found some  [ blue upholstery fabric ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1767/42800249072_0f4cc26d63.jpg) that is perfect for Blaine’s armchair. 

“Is that you, Kurt? I’m in the living room.”

He walks into living room, which they have already painted, and discovers Blaine up on a ladder trying to install curtain rods. Blaine’s wearing old gym shorts that fit snug around his buttocks and leave nothing to the imagination. His white T-shirt clings to his muscular biceps, and when Blaine reaches higher, a sliver of skin around his trim waist is revealed. Kurt walks over, wanting to get a taste of that skin and pull down those sinfully tiny gym shorts.

The front door slams, and Kurt pulls back when he hears heavy footsteps. Finn and James enter the living room with arms laden with equipment and parcels.

“Hi guys. Kurt, we picked up your sewing machine and stuff. Where do you want them?” Finn asks.

“I think on the top floor. I want decent light when I make up the curtains. Leave the iron and board downstairs in the living room. I’ll press the curtains just before they are hung.”

Blaine steps down from the ladder. “I’ve already set up Uncle Hiram’s old kitchen table up there. You can use it for the sewing machine. Finn, could you install the curtain rods for me? Even with a ladder, I’m not tall enough to reach the top of the windows.”

“Sure thing, Blaine.”

Blaine walks over, and gives Kurt a hug and a kiss. “I don’t think we’ve said good morning yet.”

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck and gives him a lingering kiss. “Good morning to you, too.”

“Umm… Do you want me to leave?” Finn asks.

Kurt pulls away quickly. “No, we better get to work. I’ll help James with the stuff, and you can help Blaine with the curtain rods.”

Kurt makes several journeys with James upstairs to bring up the equipment and materials. After saying goodbye to James, Kurt sets up his  [ sewing machine ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1826/42150876384_e7394e3a5f.jpg) and gets to work. Kurt lays out the material on the floor to measure and cut the lengths, then guides the material on the machine to stitch them together. Before he knows it, several hours have passed and the curtains are ready.

He gathers the curtains in his arms and heads down the stairs. Blaine is nowhere to be seen, and Finn is cleaning the newly refurbished hardwood floors. Kurt is grateful that Finn sanded and varnished on days when they were working at Healy's Tavern. It was both a noisy and smelly job, but the results are very impressive.

“Where’s Blaine?”

“He went to the hardware store to buy the paint for the bedroom.”

Kurt sets up the ironing board and lays out the first curtain length for pressing. 

“I haven’t seen  [ curtains ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1786/41948163175_4c814eae07_m.jpg) like these before,” Finn comments.

“Well, Blaine wanted something less traditional for his house. Geometric patterns are all the rage at the moment. I think that this design is bold, yet at the same time understated, and will last the test of time.”

While Kurt irons the curtains, Finn cleans the brick front of the fireplace. Kurt laughs at the memory of Finn climbing down the roof, coated with black soot after sweeping the chimney. 

“How is Rachel? I haven’t seen her since she stopped coming to the tavern. Does her stomach still get queasy at the sight and smell of food?”

Finn sets down his rag and wipes his brow. “No, she’s past that. Now she’s eating like a horse. It’s almost six months now, and her belly is getting huge.”

Kurt gives Finn a curtain panel to hang. “How does Rachel pass her time now that she’s not in a Vaudeville show?”

“Rachel is working hard for the National Woman Suffrage Association. She was so excited when the amendment giving women the right to vote was ratified last week. Rachel claims that she’ll be the first in line at the polling station in November.”

“What plans does she have for after the baby is born?” Kurt asks, and he hands Finn the next curtain panel for hanging.

“Rachel wants to get back in shape as soon as possible and audition for parts on Broadway. She spends a lot of time practicing new songs and rehearsing scenes.”

“Have you given any thought to what you’d like to do? Will you join her on Broadway?”

Finn climbs down the ladder and reaches for the next curtain. “I don’t think there’s room for two stars in the family. Honestly, Kurt, I don’t have the big dreams that Rachel has. I’d be more than happy to help her rehearse, cheer from the sidelines, and help look after the baby.”

“If your child is anything like Rachel, you’ll have your hands full.”

Finn shakes his head in laughter. “You can say that again. Part of me wants a baby girl that looks like Rachel, but then I think that I’ll have two girls bossing me around. Kurt, I’m not ambitious like you and Blaine. Do you think it’s weird that I want to spend my time taking care of my family?”

“There is nothing wrong with that, Finn, but I think you need to have some sort of life beyond Rachel, whether it’s pursuing an interest or making new friends. It’s not healthy for everything in your life to be wrapped up in one person.”

“You’re right, Kurt. I’m enjoying helping Blaine to fix up this place. I could also say that you should listen to your own advice.”

“What do you mean?”

“You work with Blaine, and I’m sure that you’ll be living with him soon. You need to have hobbies of your own as well.”

Kurt lets out a sigh. “You’re right. My life does revolve around Blaine. Last month, Blaine was busy finding this house and playing tennis, and we didn’t really see each other outside of work. I was at a loose end, not knowing how to fill my days. I don’t even know what I want to do with my life.”

Finn chuckles. “We really are like brothers, both loving good people and trying to find our place in this new city.”

“Like brothers,” Kurt confirms.

Their conversation is interrupted when Blaine returns to the house, with buckets of paint for the bedroom. “You two have been busy. I absolutely love the curtains.”

Kurt looks proudly at the curtains that are now hanging in the living room. “Just wait until the furniture is delivered next week. The room is coming together nicely.”

When the telephone rings, Blaine rushes to the corner to pick it up. “Greenwich Village 4457.”

“Yes, this is Sir Blaine Anderson.”

“Cooper, how wonderful to hear from you!”

“That’s marvelous news. And both the baby and Quinn are healthy?”

“Excellent. Do you have a name yet?”

“I love that name.”

“Hardy har har. I don’t sound like an American... Not yet, anyways.”

“The house is coming along fine. The living room is ready for the furniture, which will be delivered next week. We’re going to start painting the master bedroom this afternoon.”

“Kurt is doing well. He’s been an enormous help selecting everything. Finn is here most days, painting and refinishing the floors. Pregnancy suits Cousin Rachel - she’s practically glowing.”

“Yes, I understand. Give my love to everyone, and I’ll call tomorrow just after your lunch time. Can you make sure that the Hummels are available? I’m sure that Kurt and Finn would like to talk to their parents.”

Blaine hangs up the phone. “Quinn has given birth to a girl, Margaret Rose. They are both healthy. Cooper is busy telephoning people about the news, but we’ll call tomorrow and catch up with everyone.”

“That’s great news,” Kurt exclaims.

“Doesn’t Quinn usually have her babies in September? I wonder why this one is a month earlier,” Finn surmises.

Blaine tosses his head back and roars with laughter. “I think it has everything to do with them driving me to Southampton last November, and spending the night without children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: Everything mentioned in this chapter about MacDougal Alley is factual. Gertrude Vanderbilt Whitney did indeed live there and had an artist studio. In 1931, she founded the famous Whitney Art Museum.  
> Kurt’s furnishing fabrics are influenced by the Art Deco movement that began in 1920.  
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> I'm currently on holiday and don't have time to reply to reviews. However, I love reading each and everyone of your comments. When I return, I will be sure to reply.
> 
> Next up: Blaine and Kurt take a well-deserved holiday in the Hamptons.


	9. The Hamptons, Part 1

****

**August 1920** **  
** **Blaine**

Blaine carefully sets the homemade quiche Lorraine into a box. He once tasted this open pie made of eggs, cream, and bacon while on local rest leave in France during the war. He’s sure that Kurt will love it, too, but just in case, he’s made [ Scotch eggs ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1729/42028660654_e75c8bc677.jpg) and [ pork pies ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRJJFyLpJFWdvjXW-uyAKFtgFUTIdVtBZ0SyC2B_LG5M6T4MgiM) as well. He checks the picnic basket one more time; there is enough food to last for days - salads, scones, blackberry jam, grapes, strawberries, and more. Why, he’s even made a special [ Battenberg cake](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4608/26792214268_fbb23f185c.jpg), which he knows that Kurt loves.

Once he’s satisfied that he has everything needed, he moves the picnic basket and boxes to the front door, where his suitcases are already packed and waiting. He checks his wristwatch one more time and is disappointed that he still needs to wait an hour before Kurt collects him for their holiday in the Hamptons. He’s been awake since 5:00 AM, cooking and packing, and he doesn’t want to wait any longer.

He goes upstairs to his bedroom to make sure that he’s packed everything he’ll need. He absolutely loves how his [ bedroom ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1767/42175453064_4e5096da2f.jpg) turned out. Kurt selected a neutral color scheme, accentuated with touches of chocolate brown, in the latest Art Deco style. It looks modern and glamorous - certainly different from his bedroom at Westerville Abbey. Blaine opens the wardrobes, which Kurt designed and Finn custom built, and is satisfied that he’s packed everything he’ll need at the Hamptons. He glances at the empty rods and shelves in one half of the wardrobe, waiting for the day when Kurt moves in with him.

He quickly checks his outfit in the full-length mirror. He’s wearing his plus-four trousers that go down just below the knee, with long argyle socks to cover his calves. It’s paired with a simple white shirt, suspenders, and a blue and yellow striped bow tie. He hasn’t told Kurt yet that he’s been to Brooks Brothers in secret to buy a few things for the holiday. He knows he should be saving all his money to finish off the top floor of his house, but it’s not his fault if he happens to pass Brooks Brothers and sees something he likes. Maybe Kurt isn’t the only person in this relationship who likes fashion.

He hears the sound of letters dropping through the front door mail slot and descends the stairs to collect the post. When he sees an envelope sealed with the Westerville Coat of Arms impressed in wax, he goes to the living room to read the letter from his father.

_My Dear Blaine,_

_Your mother is now fully recovered from the ocean journey, and is settled back in Westerville. We all enjoy listening to her tales of your life in New York City. I only wish that I could have gotten away myself to visit, but this business of an independent Ireland is keeping me very busy in the House of Lords. The Irish Republican Army are attacking Royal Irish Constabulary all over the country. It’s a very complicated and messy situation. I understand that Captain Jeffrey Sterling and his company have been sent there to help keep the peace. I’ll let you know if I hear anything about your dear friend._

_The reason I am writing to you is that I received a telephone call from the War Office earlier today. They told me that you recently spoke with the Americans representing the Commission for War Crimes. Apparently, they were impressed with your recounting of what happened in the POW camps. They want you to testify at the trials that will be held in Leipzig, Germany, which are scheduled to take place next July._

_I’m certain that you don’t want to return to Germany, not after what you have been through. However, the Commission feels that your testimony will go a long way to convict certain individuals you encountered. I urge you to go to Germany to testify. You owe it to both yourself and your soldiers to tell the tribunal what really happened in the POW camps. Great Britain is depending upon you to help make things right._

_After the trials, I suggest that you come to Westerville Abbey to visit. We are all missing you very much and would love to see you again. You have yet to meet Margaret Rose, Cooper and Quinn’s youngest daughter, and your other niece and nephews are growing so quickly._

_Please give everything some thought, and let me know your decision._

_Sincerely,_

_Your loving father_

Blaine sets down the letter and rubs the back of his neck. Two weeks ago, he was interviewed by American military officers assigned to the War Crimes Commission. They allowed Kurt to join him, and he wouldn’t have been able to get through it without him by his side. The officers took meticulous notes, asking for clarification when needed on a few minor points. Since that day, he’s felt lighter, more carefree, as if there is a weight off his shoulders. Blaine had thought that his involvement would end there.

He doesn’t know what to think about returning to Germany to testify before the tribunal. He understands why his father feels he should agree to attend. After all, his father puts much emphasis on honor and duty to both his family and his country. In this instance, Blaine might have to agree. He was the only officer in the enlisted soldiers’ POW camps, which had far worse conditions than those used for officers - less food, harder work, and the most primitive living conditions - and his testimony would add weight to the proceedings. He also wants to visit Westerville. He misses his family and next summer would be ideal to spend time with everybody again. However, he needs to talk it over with Kurt, because he wouldn’t even consider doing it without him.

When the doorbell rings, Blaine rushes to the entrance, and his mind switches from the Great War to the special holiday ahead of him. As he opens the door, his breathing quickens, and his eyes dart up and down, taking in Kurt’s outfit. He’s wearing a pair of plus-fours, along with an argyle patterned vest. He can’t take his eyes off Kurt’s shapely calves, which are covered with knee-length socks. The cap on his head finishes off the outfit nicely.

Kurt smirks as he enters the house. “You’re not the only one who can pull off the plus-fours look, my love. Turn around for me. I see that you’ve made another stop at Brooks Brothers.”

After Blaine slowly spins around, showing off his new outfit, Kurt gently pulls at a suspender. “You look delicious enough to eat.”

Blaine’s eyes darken. “Don’t say things like that when we can’t do anything about it. We’ve got a three- or four-hour journey ahead of us to the Hamptons.”

“Ah, but think of what we can do when we’re there,” Kurt purrs. Blaine blushes as Kurt looks at the boxes, baskets and suitcases at the front entrance. “It looks like you’ve packed for a year!”

“Well, I brought most my wardrobe because I want to look good for you. I also have some new books that I want to read, and writing paper because I owe so many people letters. I made us a picnic for lunch today, and whatever we don’t eat we can have over the next few days. I don’t want to spend all my time cooking - not on holiday.”

“Fair enough. It’s a good thing that Hiram lent us his car for the week.”

They pack all of Blaine’s things into the red [ Fiat](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1788/42845836122_77ae43ae93.jpg), and Kurt starts the drive out of Manhattan. Once they’ve crossed over the Hudson River to Long Island, Kurt pulls the car over to remove the soft roof. They resume their journey, and Kurt expertly drives along the coastal road towards their destination in the Hamptons. Blaine enjoys the breeze, not caring that it might mess up his carefully styled hair pomade. The sun is shining, and he can smell the salty air from the ocean. He’s about to spend the week with his love, and he doesn’t have a care in the world.

An hour later, they stop along the roadside for their picnic lunch. Kurt’s eyes open wide when he sees all the food that Blaine has prepared. “We certainly have enough food to last a week!”

“We’ll still go out to the local restaurants. I want to taste the freshly-caught seafood, particularly blue claw crabs.”

Blaine prepares a plate of picnic food for Kurt and watches very carefully when he takes a bite of the quiche.

“This is absolutely marvelous. It’s the perfect blend of pastry and egg.”

Blaine’s lips form a smug little smile. “I recreated something that I tasted in France. I could add vegetables to the pie and maybe even cheese.”

“You would add cheese as a man from the west country. Perhaps cheddar?”

“I plan to suggest the quiche, along with a salad, be included in Healy’s Tavern lunch menu. I think it would be a success.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “I doubt very much that the Healy brothers would approve. They prefer the standard fare that are proven favorites and make money.”

Blaine leans back with a furrowed brow. “You’re probably right about that. Sometimes I wish that I had full control of what is on the menu. It could be a lot more creative and still bring in the profits.”

They quickly pack up to drive the last leg of the journey. Blaine can’t wait until they are finally at the Berry house.

“I wish I knew how to drive,” Blaine sighs.

“I’ll teach you one day. It’s fun, especially when you go fast.” Kurt’s foot pushes down on the accelerator, and they speed along. Blaine laughs, knowing how easy it must be for a flying ace to drive a simple car.

When they see the sign announcing that they are in Bridgeport, Blaine finds the instructions to get to the Berry house. It’s a small hamlet, and it takes no time at all to find the large two-story house by the ocean. The front veranda is inviting, with cushioned wicker furniture and lanterns for night time, and it affords a view of both Sagg Pond and the Atlantic Ocean. Past the front lawn, there is an impressive-looking guest house by the shore, and a dock with some boats.

Kurt looks around. “I don’t think we need to go inside. I could spend the entire holiday right here on the veranda.”

Blaine chuckles. “You’ll think differently when you need to use the bathroom or want to eat. Let’s unpack and have a look around.”

When they enter the house with their cases, they marvel at all the rooms. It’s less formal than the Berry townhouse on Fifth Avenue, but at the same time, equally as splendid. Every modern convenience can be found in the kitchen, and they quickly store the perishable food in the ice-box. Blaine notices that a platter of canapes and a bottle of champagne are already there waiting for them.

When they enter the master bedroom, there is a large box with a red ribbon bow on the top. Blaine picks up the simple card that reads _Happy belated birthday, Blaine. Love, LeRoy._ He sets it aside so that they can unpack their cases.

“Aren’t you curious as to what is inside the box? Why don’t you open it?”

Blaine carefully takes off the bow. When he opens the box, he snaps it shut right away, and his face reddens.

“What’s inside?” Kurt asks.

“Oh dear Lord, you’ll never believe what LeRoy has given me.”

“At least give me a hint.”

Blaine takes out seven tubes of K-Y jelly. “I can’t even imagine going through a tube a day.”

“Oh, really? That sounds like a challenge to me,” Kurt replies, waggling his eyebrows.

Blaine systematically takes out each item - a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold, a feather duster, and silk scarves. The last thing he takes out is a wooden box. When he opens it, he discovers four torpedo-shaped hard-rubber instruments varying in diameter. Blaine picks one up. “What do you think this is for?”

Kurt turns beet-red, and giggles. “It looks like a penis to me. I think it’s for umm... You know… penetrating.”

“You mean like having this fill you while your partner is busy doing other things?”

Kurt smirks. “Something like that. I can already think of one or two possibilities. We’ll have to experiment sometime this week.”

Blaine’s cock stirs, wanting the experimentation to start right now. However, he’ll wait until Kurt takes the lead, because he always loves Kurt’s ideas.

“The sun is beginning to set. Why don’t we sit on the veranda?” Kurt suggests.

When they go downstairs, they head to the kitchen. Kurt places glasses, plates, and cutlery on a serving tray, while Blaine retrieves the bottle of champagne and the canapes from the ice box. They make their way to the veranda, and Blaine struggles with the bottle’s cork, wondering if it will ever come off. When the cork finally shoots out, he quickly pours the overflowing champagne into glasses and hands one to Kurt.

Blaine clinks his glass against Kurt’s “Cheers. To us and to the beginning of the best holiday ever.”

“To us, my love.”

They snuggle in a wicker settee, watching the sun change colors and sink below the horizon. Blaine truly hopes that they will have the best holiday ever. It’ll give Kurt a glimpse of what it could be like if they lived together. Blaine wants it so much, he can almost taste it. He prays that this week will be a success.

* * *

 

The next morning, Blaine puts on his new [ blue seersucker suit](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1726/42845835972_0cf586014e.jpg). He grabs the pink bow tie with blue polka dots and goes down the stairs to find Kurt. “Honey, could you do up my tie for me?”

Kurt’s eyes open wide in surprise. “Another new suit?”

Blaine lowers his head and nods. “Perhaps I was a bit extravagant at Brooks Brothers the other week, but I want to look good for you.”

“You always look good in my eyes, darling. Bold choice of pink for your bow tie, but it looks perfect.”

Blaine lifts up a trouser leg. “It matches my socks.”

“Only you could wear pink socks and nobody would raise an eyebrow.”

“You look great, too, and the red tie is also a bold choice.”

Kurt waves his hand, dismissing Blaine. “You’ve seen me wear this blue plaid suit oodles of times.”

“But that doesn’t mean that I don’t like it.”

“Do you have the tickets?”

Blaine nods. “Thanks for agreeing to attend the Hampton Classic Horse Show with me. It’s the last day of the show jumping competition, and the socialites will be returning to Manhattan tomorrow. I promise this will be the only society event we’ll attend during our holiday.”

“I’m looking forward to it, too. I’ve never seen show jumping, or have been to a society event, at least as a guest.”

“You’ll fit right in, Kurt. In everyone’s eyes, you’re the British flying legend, and not a waiter. You can choose what to tell people.”

When they arrive at the showground, they find their seats for the morning events. Blaine marvels that the riders are able to get the horses to jump over such high obstacles. Blaine can’t help but miss Firebird and their long rides around the Westerville Estate. When the competitions break for lunch, Blaine and Kurt head towards the concession tent. Along the way, Blaine sees a booth for the Deep Hollow Ranch.

“That’s the ranch that Uncle Hiram arranged for me to go horse riding this week. I’d like to schedule something for tomorrow. I’ll meet you in the concession tent. Could you get me a glass of lemonade?”

“Certainly. I’ll see you soon.”

Blaine spends the next half an hour talking to the owners of the Deep Hollow Ranch. He hadn’t realized that it’s the oldest working ranch in America. He makes arrangements to go riding the very next morning and is looking forward to exploring the ranch’s 3,000 acres.

When Blaine arrives at the concession tent, his eyes dart around to find Kurt. He soon spots him in the middle of a crowd, signing autographs. Blaine realizes that someone must have recognized Kurt as the legendary flying ace. Not wanting to interrupt Kurt’s time with his fans, he grabs a lemonade and stands in the corner, appreciating Kurt’s beauty and grace.

When the crowd slowly disperses, Blaine notices that there is one tall striking gentleman lingering around Kurt. Judging by the arm movements, it’s obvious that this man is telling Kurt an amusing story, and Kurt doesn’t take his eyes off him for a single second. The gentleman steps closer to Kurt - far too close for Blaine’s liking - and cups his hand along Kurt’s ear, while whispering. Kurt shyly smiles before looking down and fluttering his eyelashes. When Kurt looks up, he can see the gentleman’s eyes drop down to Kurt’s lips very briefly.

Blaine has had enough of this. _Don’t touch him! Don’t flirt with him! Don’t make Kurt’s cheeks glow with a blush! And certainly don’t imagine what Kurt’s lips taste like! Kurt is mine! Mine! Mine!_

Blaine strides over to Kurt with purpose, and when Kurt sees him, his face lights up. “I was wondering where you got to. Let me introduce you to Lieutenant Elliott Gilbert of the US Army Air Service. He was also a pilot during the Great War. Elliott, this is Sir Blaine Anderson, a dear old friend from England. We’re both from the west country, and we’ve known each other for simply ages.”

_Dear old friend? It makes me sound like a schoolboy chum…. Practically a dinosaur._

Lieutenant Gilbert steps forward and holds out his hand to shake. “How do you do, Sir Anderson? Kurt and I were just chatting about the 1918 Spring Offensive.”

“Are you a flying ace, too?” Blaine asks. He knows that this Gilbert isn’t one - the Yanks only had two - but he wants the Lieutenant to admit that he’s not as celebrated as Kurt.

“I’m afraid not. Our planes were second rate, almost obsolete, compared to the ones in the Royal Flying Corps. I would have done anything to fly a British Airco plane.”

“Believe me, Elliott, they weren’t without their problems. I left the warfront at the end of 1916, and so many improvements to aeroplanes have been made since then.”

“Aeroplanes? The way you say that with your English accent is so charming. I could listen to you all day,” Lieutenant Gilbert replies.

Blaine rolls his eyes. If he has anything to do with it, Gilbert won’t be listening to his Kurt at all.

“I’m stationed nearby at Mitchel Field, and we have a de Havilland DH-5 fighter that has recently been rebuilt by Boeing. You should come visit and have a spin in it.”

Kurt’s eyes open wide in surprise. “The Air Service would allow me to fly one of its aeroplanes?”

Elliott touches Kurt’s shoulder. “We’d be honored to see a British ace fly one of our planes. Here’s my card. Telephone me the next time you’re available to join me at the airfield. I’ll introduce you to the other guys. They’d love to chew the fat with you at the adjoining flying club afterwards.”

“Thank you! I’d love to come one day and visit the US Air Service. I’ll let you know when my next day off is.”

Blaine has had enough of this Gilbert bloke, who is taking such an interest in Kurt. While Blaine wants to encourage Kurt to make new friends and pursue things he enjoys, he doesn’t trust Lieutenant Gilbert as far as he can throw him. Blaine not so subtly coughs to get Kurt’s attention. “I believe that the final competitions are about to start.”

“Yes, of course, we should be off. I’ll be sure to contact you very soon, Lieutenant Gilbert.”

“I look forward to that very much,” the Lieutenant replies, with a wink.

As they walk toward the tent’s exit, Blaine looks over his shoulder, and is shocked to see Lieutenant Gilbert staring at Kurt’s buttocks. He gives the angriest glare he can muster because nobody, but nobody, will take Kurt away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine decides what to do about the upcoming war crime trials, and Kurt decides what to do with certain items in LeRoy’s birthday box.


	10. The Hamptons, Part 2

****

**September 1920** **  
** **Kurt**

A large oak tree provides welcome shade from the midday sun at an outdoor table of the Dockside Bar & Grill in Sagaponack, a short distance from Bridgeport. Blaine sets down a claw and licks his fingers. “These blue claw crabs are absolutely delicious.”

“This lobster is to die for, too. Tell me, how was the horse riding this morning?”

Blaine’s face lights up like a Christmas tree. “It was fantastic. I rode Koda, a three-year-old Thoroughbred. He’s a beauty and powerful, as well. When the ranch owner found out that I used to be in the British cavalry, he offered to be my personal guide along the trails. He’s given me lots of ideas of where to ride over the week.”

“I’m so glad that you enjoyed it.”

“What did you get up to this morning, sweetheart?” Blaine asks.

“After dropping you off, I came here to Sagaponack and had a poke around. I bought some watercolor paper and paints at the General Store. I’d like to try my hand at painting this week. I then stopped at the Brennan's Bit & Bridle shop and purchased a pair of riding jodhpurs. I thought I could join you riding towards the end of the week.”

“I’d like that very much, Kurt.”

“I might have also bought a pair of swimming trunks. I haven’t been swimming since a family holiday in Torquay years ago. I was hoping that we could spend the afternoon at the beach.”

Once they pay for their lunch, they go to the public changing rooms near the beach. Blaine comes out of the cabana wearing a [ traditional one-piece blue and white striped bathing suit ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/846/42196985365_fb701b8f9d.jpg) , however Kurt is not. Blaine’s jaw drops when he sees Kurt’s new [ two-piece bathing suit ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/834/43101749641_176605eb75.jpg). He’s wearing a deep-cut ribbed wool tank top over a snug pair of bathing shorts.

“K-Kurt... I-I...err...Y-you…umm”

“Oh, honey, I see I’ve left you speechless.” Kurt winks before he sets off for the beach, pleased that his new bathing suit had the desired effect.

Once they have found a spot that is away from prying eyes and ears, they set down their towels. Blaine pulls out the book he is reading, _The Age of Innocence_ by Edith Wharton. He soon gets caught up in the thought-provoking novel about New York society in the 1870s.

In the meantime, Kurt lies down on the beach towel and covers his face with his straw hat. Although it’s early September, the sun is strong, and he doesn’t want to end up as red as the lobster he ate for lunch.

When he discovered the art supply shop this morning, he decided that while Blaine goes horse riding in the morning, he’ll paint the landscapes as a memento of their first holiday together. There will be plenty of time to spend together in the afternoons and evenings.

After an hour, Kurt can hear Blaine set his book down, and Blaine is silent. Kurt pulls off his hat and rolls to his side, facing Blaine. “I can feel your eyes on me.”

Blaine gently chuckles, “How can I not stare at you in that bathing suit. It’s a good thing there aren’t many people on the beach or you’d be surrounded by admirers.”

Kurt’s cheeks pinken. “The only admirer I want is you.”

“I certainly hope Lieutenant Gilbert understands that,” Blaine growls.

Kurt is surprised by the tone of Blaine’s voice. Why would he even mention the man he had a casual conversation with earlier in the week? Is he jealous? “Lieutenant Gilbert’s only interest in me has to do with flying.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “I don’t agree with you, but the Lieutenant isn’t worth us spending time debating his intentions. I have something more important on my mind.”

“What, pray, might that be?”

Blaine passes an envelope to Kurt. “I received this letter the morning we left for our holiday. Have a read and let me know what you think.”

Kurt sits up and carefully reads the Earl’s letter. He knows that Blaine’s testimony at the war crime trials is important, but he hadn’t realized that it needs to be given in person. Kurt appreciates how stressful it will be for Blaine to return to Germany and be in the same room as the POW camp director. But he also knows that the Earl has appealed to Blaine’s sense of honor and duty to his soldiers and country, and Blaine is nothing but honorable.

After several minutes, Kurt hands back the letter. “Have you come to a decision?”

Blaine twists his hands together on his lap. “I want to testify at the tribunal, even if it means returning to Germany. My father is right that I owe it to myself, my soldiers, and my country. But here’s the thing, Kurt - I couldn’t possibly do it without you by my side. I know that is asking a lot of you, especially if you pursue a new career, but I need you. The only good part of this trip will be visiting our families at Westerville Abbey.”

Kurt looks out at the ocean, lost in thought for a few minutes. He knew Blaine’s decision without even asking. He also knew that Blaine would ask him to join him. His heart knows instantly how to answer Blaine. He’ll support his love during the difficult times.

Kurt wishes that he could hold Blaine in his arms, but they are on a public beach. He uses words instead. “I’ll go with you to Europe. I’ll be right beside you as long as you need me. I think we both need some closure on what happened to you during the war. I’m still angry that you were kept away from me all those years. Sure, we found each other again, but it was just happenchance that I went to Healy’s Tavern that night.”

“I love you so much, Kurt. It means everything to me that you’ll be right beside me. I’ll contact the Americans on the commission and give them my news.”

“How long do you think the trip will be?”

“I imagine it will be about six weeks - a week for travel, a week in Germany, and four glorious weeks in Westerville.”

“I doubt very much that the Healy’s will give us so much time off.”

“I’ve thought about this, too. If they won’t give us the time off, we’ll quit. There are plenty of restaurants in New York City. I’m sure at least one of them would offer jobs to a chef that has an excellent reputation and an outstanding waiter. Or you could use this opportunity to pursue your dream job.”

Kurt moves slightly away from Blaine. He’s just agreed to Blaine paying for a trip to Europe, and now he wants to throw more money at him. “I still have to pay the rent. I don’t have a trust fund to fall back on.”

Blaine clenches his fists by his side, and Kurt can tell he’s trying to keep his anger in check, but failing. “That’s not fair, Kurt! You know that I would financially support you to allow you to figure out what you want in life. I know you don’t want me for the money - you’ve already made that perfectly clear.”

Kurt discretely strokes Blaine’s arm. He knows that the reference to the trust fund was a low blow. “I’m sorry. You’re right. It really wasn’t fair for me to say that.”

Blaine lies down on his side, and Kurt mirrors the position, so that they are face-to-face.

Blaine begins, “I need to tell you a story about last New Year’s Eve. At the time, I was all consumed with finding you, and I was getting nowhere. Uncle Hiram suggested that I focus on doing something for myself, and continue to search for you on the weekends. I was at a complete loss of what to do. I always did what was expected of me. I could flatter young ladies in a social setting, play polo, and use a machine gun. I thought I had no useful skills to offer in New York City. Cousin Rachel became very angry at my attitude. She reminded me that she set up the trust to give me the freedom to explore what I really wanted to do. It was the wakeup call I needed. After exploring some options, I decided to try my hand at being a chef.”

Kurt is stunned. Blaine always seems so confident in what he does and what he wants. He has never considered for a moment that maybe Blaine has been in the same situation as him. “I didn’t know that. When I see you in the tavern’s kitchen, you are so happy, and I assumed that you always knew what you wanted to do. You really found your calling.”

Blaine smiles sweetly at the compliment. “Trust me, it wasn’t that easy for me to figure out. I had the good fortune to have Uncle Hiram’s support and Cousin Rachel’s trust fund. Knowing that there were people who cared enough about me to catch me if I failed allowed me to take the risk to become a chef.”

“I can understand how having family supporting you would help you realize your dreams.”

“But you’re my family, too. You’re my everything. I want to give you that support in any way I can to allow you to pursue your dreams. I’m in love with you, and I want us both to have satisfying lives, both as individuals and as partners.”

Kurt finally gets it. He understands the true gift that Blaine is offering. It’s not about being a kept man or feeling obligated to keep him happy in their new lives. It’s about loving someone so much that you’ll do anything to support him. While Kurt can support Blaine to find closure on his wartime experiences, Blaine can support Kurt in reaching his potential.

“I didn’t think I could love you more, but you’ve just proved me wrong. I finally understand what you’re offering me. We both need each other’s support, but in different ways. We should plan our trip to Europe next summer exactly how we want it, and if we lose our jobs, then so be it. No matter what, we’ll figure it out together. You are my family, too.”

Blaine gets up and brushes the sand from his bathing suit. “Let’s go for a swim. I kind of want to see that wet bathing suit cling to your body.”

Kurt stands up and giggles. “If you’re lucky, you might even be able to grope parts of me under the water.”

* * *

 

**Two days later...**

Kurt’s eyes are steady to the horizon, watching the last orange rays disappear, and the twilight beckons the stars. Living in a city, Kurt misses seeing all the beautiful stars blinking in the night sky. He presses his arms tighter around Blaine, who is sitting between his legs on the settee in the veranda. This day has been magical so far. Kurt was up at the crack of dawn, painting the sunrise over the ocean. He collected Blaine from the Deep Hollow Ranch at noon with a picnic basket filled with goodies. After spending the afternoon at the beach, Blaine prepared a simple meal of grilled fish, which he purchased from a local fisherman, and a fresh garden salad.

Life is very simple in the Hamptons. As promised, a housekeeper cleans and does laundry each day when they are out. The best part is that upon their return, a fresh bottle of champagne is magically waiting for them in the ice box. Kurt’s thoughts are interrupted when he hears Blaine slap himself.

“Kurt, I need to go inside. The mosquitos are eating me alive.”

Kurt rises and collects the two glasses and the half-empty bottle of champagne. When they go inside, he asks, “What do you want to do this evening?”

“How about dancing? It’s been ages since we’ve danced together. Why don’t you pick out the first disc?” Blaine suggests.

Kurt goes to the corner and flips through the stack of discs. He smiles when he spots an old-time favorite, places it on the gramophone, and pulls Blaine into his arms.

 _Let me call you sweetheart_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_Let me hear you whisper_ _  
That you love me, too_

Kurt tightens his grip around Blaine’s waist and rests his cheek on Blaine’s shoulder as they sway to the music. Blaine moves his hands along his back, and he feels so loved and taken care of. This song evokes so many memories of the Great War. During the long waiting periods in the barracks, while the other pilots gambled and played songs on the gramophone, Kurt would fill the hours dreaming of the day that he would be in Blaine’s arms again.

And now his dreams are coming true.

 _Keep the love light glowing_  
_In your eyes so true_  
_Let me call you sweetheart_ _  
I'm in love with you_

When Blaine presses his body closer, Kurt can feel a thick hardened cock against his thigh. Although they have been very busy having sex morning, noon, and night, they haven’t used any of the items in LeRoy’s birthday box. They haven’t needed anything but their hands, their lips, and their bodies to feel make each other good. However, the box in the corner of the bedroom is a continual reminder that there could be other ways of pleasuring each other. He instinctively knows that Blaine is waiting for him to open the box to experiment.

When Blaine’s lips start mouthing along his neck, Kurt can feel his cock start to stir. It must be the fresh ocean air, because they both have had insatiable appetites for the other on this holiday.

“I’m so hard, Kurt… like a torpedo. I need you so badly.”

Kurt pulls away and smiles when he hears Blaine whining. “Go upstairs and get naked for me. I think it’s time to open LeRoy’s box.”

Kurt gently chuckles when he sees Blaine scramble up the stairs. Yes, it’s going to be a fun night. It would do Blaine good to have to wait for him a bit and build the excitement. He pours himself another half-glass of champagne and returns to the verandah. He has several ideas on how to use the toys, but he’ll improvise based upon Blaine’s reaction. After all, Blaine’s pleasure in the proceedings is of the utmost importance.

When he sips the last drops of champagne in his glass, he’s feeling slightly lightheaded, but not drunk. He presses his hand against his clothed cock, imagining Blaine waiting for him. He takes his time to turn off the lights before heading up the stairs.

When he enters their bedroom, Blaine is in bed with his back propped against the headboard, trying to give him his best sultry bedroom eyes. Kurt’s eyes rake over his body, which is sun-kissed from their time spent at the beach. Kurt notices that LeRoy’s box has been placed at the bottom of the bed.

“Umm… I thought… Maybe we could use…” Blaine stutters and bows his head.

“Good idea. Anything you want to try out specifically?”

Blaine looks up at him through his eyelashes. “I-I ...I don’t know. Maybe you should surprise me?”

Kurt strips off his clothing until he’s left wearing his boxer briefs. He loves that Blaine hasn’t taken his eyes off him for a single second. He stands at the foot of the bed and slowly opens the box. As he takes out each item, he looks carefully at Blaine to read his reaction. Blaine’s expression remains unchanged when the tubes of jelly and the feather duster are set upon the bed. However, his eyes darken when Kurt pulls out the box of torpedo-shaped hard-rubber instruments. When Kurt pulls out the handcuffs and blindfold, Blaine is panting.

Kurt crawls along the bed and sits on Blaine’s lap with each leg straddling his sides. Blaine’s hands immediately cup Kurt’s face and pull him in for a toe-curling kiss, and his leaking cock presses into Kurt’s chest. Kurt takes control of the kiss by slowing the pace down, deepening it, and using his tongue to explore Blaine’s warm and wet mouth, that faintly tastes of champagne. His hands tangle into Blaine’s hair, and he tugs at the curls. Although Blaine looks dapper with pomade in his hair, at night time, Kurt prefers the natural look. Those silky curls were made for his fingers. Kurt takes his time exploring Blaine’s jaw and neck, leaving little bruises as he sucks, scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin.

Blaine’s hands move down Kurt’s sides and stop on his buttocks. He squeezes them and pulls Kurt closer. “Oh, baby, look what you’re doing to me.... I want you… no, I need you.”

Kurt pulls his lips away, and climbs off Blaine, kneeling beside him. Blaine’s eyes are blown wide, his lips are kiss swollen, and his hair is going this way and that. Blaine looks like the sexiest man alive, and it’s all of his doing.

“Can you lie down for me and raise your arms?”

Blaine scoots down the bed so that he’s lying flat. Kurt takes a pillow and places it beneath his buttocks. Kurt reaches for the handcuffs, and opens them with the key. He wraps one around Blaine’s wrist and snaps it shut. When he hears Blaine take quick sharp breaths, he look down to see Blaine’s eyes widen in alarm and his mouth open in a silent scream. He looks as if he’s moments away from having a panic attack.

Kurt immediately undoes the handcuff from Blaine’s wrist and tosses it on the floor. He lies down, and Blaine’s trembling body immediately seeks his. Rubbing his back, Kurt instructs, “Deep breaths, my love. The handcuffs are gone. No one is going to hurt you.”

Kurt continues to rub Blaine’s back with one hand and strokes his curls with the other, silently chastising himself. He hadn’t even considered that handcuffs could trigger a memory from the POW camps.

“Kurt, I trust you with my life… but I can’t. I just can’t be restrained that way. And I’ll be honest, the blindfold terrifies me, too.”

“I’m such an idiot, Blaine. I should have thought it through, and we should have discussed everything before opening the box.”

“No, Kurt, It’s my fault. I thought it would be fun and exciting to give you control over my body. But the handcuffs… No... too many memories… too many nightmares,” Blaine sniffles.

“Shh, Blaine, it’s okay. They’ll be gone by the morning, along with the blindfold.”

Kurt hums the tune of _Let Me Call You Sweetheart_ and continues to rub Blaine’s back until he’s fast asleep. Kurt silently crawls out of bed and stuffs the handcuffs and blindfold in his duffle bag. He doesn’t want Blaine to see them ever again.

Kurt climbs back into bed and curls his body around Blaine’s back and wraps an arm around his waist.

Kurt wonders what will happen the next time they have sex. Blaine has already told him that he prefers Kurt taking the lead, but will Blaine be worried that Kurt will push him past his limits? Will Blaine not trust him anymore? Will Blaine make excuses not to have sex with him?

Kurt thinks of various ways of how they can push past this and be physically intimate once more, but immediately discounts them. How can he take control but allow Blaine agency over his decisions? Kurt finally gets an idea that might work, and whilst he’s thinking of the various outcomes, he drifts to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they dance to is Let Me Call You Sweetheart. Although this famous song was performed by Bing Crosby in 1934, it was actually written in 1910 and was a huge hit for the Peerless Quartet in 1911.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Kurt executes his idea the next morning.


	11. The Hamptons, Part 3

****

**September 1920** **  
** **Blaine**

Blaine takes a sip of his tea while watching the sunrise on the verandah. The sounds of seagulls cawing as they catch fish woke him up early, and he couldn’t get back to sleep, in spite of being cocooned in Kurt’s arms.

Last night, he was so on board with having sexy times with the items in LeRoy’s box. He’s had a permanent stiffie this holiday, thinking about how they could use them. He had wanted so much to unleash Kurt’s imagination… He really does have the best ideas in the bedroom. When the handcuffs appeared, Blaine had never thought in a million years that his experiences during the Great War might trigger such a panic. Blaine’s heart races just thinking about it, but he soon calms himself down, thinking about how Kurt held him in his arms, reassuring him that he was safe and loved.

Last night, he had learnt the true meaning of trust.

It’s not only about trusting your partner to make you feel good, but it’s also about trusting your partner to know what doesn’t. He trusts Kurt to sense when he’s feeling uncomfortable. He trusts Kurt to realize when he’s pushed too far. He trusts that Kurt will stop and make him feel safe again. He trusts Kurt with his body, mind, and soul.

Blaine also knows his Kurt very well. He had probably stayed up half the night, beating himself up over something that neither of them knew would happen. Kurt will most definitely be nervous to be physically intimate again, wondering what Blaine’s reaction might be. Blaine doesn’t want Kurt to think of him as a broken person.

Blaine had learnt at an early age that if you’re thrown off a horse, the best thing is to get back on it as soon as possible. He needs to demonstrate to Kurt that he still loves him, trusts him, and needs the physical intimacy more than ever before.

He returns inside, and places his empty cup in the kitchen, before quietly climbing the stairs to the bedroom. He’s relieved to find Kurt still sleeping, and the sheets are pulled down to reveal his torso. Blaine takes a moment or two to admire Kurt’s broad chest, which is slightly reddened by the sun. His taut muscular arms are evidence that he’s strong and not shy of physical labor.  

Blaine undoes the cord of his dressing gown and lets it drop off his body. He slips into bed and peppers Kurt’s jaw and neck with open-mouthed wet kisses. His mouth slowly makes his way down Kurt’s chest, and when his mouth discovers Kurt’s nipple, Blaine uses his tongue to circle around it.

“Hmm… I wasn’t expecting to be woken up like this. Your tongue feels like magic,” Kurt murmurs, husky and low.

Blaine sucks on his nipple until it’s pert and blows air around it, before scooching up to lie next to Kurt.

“I wasn’t expecting to go to sleep so early. I’m sorry about that.” Blaine bites his lower lip, wondering whether Kurt will bring up the subject of last night’s panic attack.

Kurt turns to his side, so that he faces Blaine, and strokes his cheek. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, my darling. The box of things didn’t work out like we planned. We should have discussed everything beforehand.”

Blaine gives Kurt a tentative smile. “But I wanted the element of surprise. I wanted you to decide what to do. I love you - trust you so much - that I wanted to give you the freedom to do anything you wanted. It’s not so much about giving you control, but more about letting myself be vulnerable and trusting you enough to cherish me. But as you say, it didn’t work out as we planned. I don’t want it to be this thing that hangs over us every time we have sex. I want to push past it.”

Kurt’s face softens into that special sweet smile that is reserved just for Blaine. “Oh, honey, I want that, too. I was thinking about it last night, and I have an idea. You can still let me lead and surprise you, but you could still be in total control.”

“I don’t follow you, Kurt.”

“Handcuffs are only one way to not allow you to touch yourself or me. You could grab onto the headboard rails and not move your hands.”

Blaine thinks about it out loud. “That would require a lot of self-control, because there is nothing I like better than touching you. Having said that, it would still give you freedom to guide me.”

Kurt continues, “The blindfold doesn’t allow you to see so there is an element of surprise, but surely closing your eyes would have the same effect? In other words, we can still have fun without the props in that box.”

Blaine has guessed right - Kurt must have been up half the night thinking about it and has come up with a clever solution. “I’d be more than comfortable to try that.”

“And if you’re comfortable, that would make me comfortable, too.”

Blaine’s eyes sparkle as his mouth twitches into a smile. “I’m hard like a torpedo, just thinking about it.”

Kurt chuckles. “I’m going to the bathroom quickly. When I get back, I expect you to be holding onto the headboard rails.”

Blaine stretches his hands over his head and grabs the headboard rails as instructed. He’s absolutely certain that Kurt is giving himself a little talk to boost his confidence. They’re not very experienced with things like this, and Blaine loves Kurt even more for trying.

When Kurt returns to the bedroom, Blaine hears him gasp. He tries to lie perfectly still while Kurt ogles him. He can tell by Kurt’s lust-blown eyes that he very much likes what he sees. Kurt takes a pillow and positions it under Blaine’s buttocks.

Kurt carefully looks at his face. “Are you comfortable, my gorgeous man?”

They lock eyes for a moment, and the connection is just enough for Blaine to feel safe. Blaine nods. “I love you, Kurt.”

Kurt crawls on top of Blaine. “I love you, too. I want you to close your eyes, and you shouldn’t open them unless you feel uncomfortable.”

Blaine closes his eyes and stretches his body in anticipation. When Kurt presses a kiss to each eyelid, Blaine starts to relax his body, knowing that he’s in safe hands.

Kurt slowly kisses Blaine as if they have all the time in the world… because they do. Kurt’s lips feel so puffy and soft, as if they are made from clouds and cotton candy. Blaine breathes in Kurt’s earthy and masculine scent, and it’s intoxicating. Kurt’s fingers brush his cheek and tilt his head for a better angle to kiss deeper. When their tongues intertwine, it feels hot and wet, and it tastes a bit minty. Blaine’s lips move against Kurt’s, and he loses himself in the sensation. Blaine feels the scratch of Kurt’s fingers through his hair, and he wants to purr like a cat.

Blaine whimpers when Kurt pulls away from him and tries to chase those delectable lips, but he can’t find them with his eyes closed. His cock is leaking precum just from the kissing, and he needs a little relief. “My cock is throbbing. I need something… anything.”

Blaine’s skin tingles as Kurt trails his fingers down his chest. Kurt gives his cock a few firm strokes. Blaine moans, “Your hand feels so perfect.”

“I think it could be even better,” Kurt purrs.

All of a sudden, Blaine feels the mattress shift, and he can no longer smell Kurt around him. He feels fidgety and gets a knot in the pit of his stomach, nervous that Kurt might leave him.

“Kurt...Where are you?”

“I’m still here. I’m not leaving the bedroom, but I need to get something. Do you still have your eyes firmly closed? I’ll be with you again in a moment or two.”

Blaine scrunches his eyes even tighter. Kurt’s gentle voice goes a long way to calm him. He can hear Kurt humming and ruffling noises like Kurt is looking for something inside LeRoy’s box. He wonders what Kurt will do next. Blaine feels the mattress dip as Kurt kneels on the bed, and the air around him is thick with anticipation.

A tingle rushes up Blaine’s body when he feels something soft and silky brush over the top of his left foot, and he tries not to giggle at the ticklish feeling when it brushes his sole. Kurt wraps the material around his foot and firmly massages each part, from his toes to his heel.

“Is that a scarf?”

“Hmmm. How does feel?

“The soft material combined with your strong touches feels heavenly. I’ve never had my foot massaged before.”

Blaine’s body relaxes even more when Kurt continues his ministrations with his hands and the soft scarf on his other foot. Who knew that having a foot massage would make his entire body feel so wonderful? Kurt slowly swishes the scarf up his right leg and down the left one. Blaine spreads his legs, hoping to get attention where he wants it so desperately. When he feels the silky fabric brush against his inner thighs, it brings him closer to the edge. It’s like a tickle that creeps up from every corner of his body - he’s desperate for it to stop, but he also wants it to continue forever. Then all of a sudden, Blaine feels nothing.

“You’re such a tease,” Blaine moans.

“We’re just getting started, my love.”

He can feel the weight and heat of Kurt’s body on his legs. The skin-on-skin contact reassures him that Kurt is still very much with him. Kurt’s hard cock pressed against him is all he needs to know that Kurt is enjoying this, too. He prays that Kurt doesn’t ask him if he’s okay, because he really, really is. He doesn’t want to think. He wants to lose himself in the sensations and give himself completely over to Kurt. Blaine feels hot breath ghosting over his ear.

“You look so incredibly sexy. Trusting me like this… Loving me enough to give yourself to me in this way.”

Blaine feels Kurt scoot up his body. Kurt cups his face and kisses him deeply, plunging his tongue into his mouth. Blaine’s cock is most definitely like a torpedo now that Kurt is pressed tightly against him. Every kiss has a raw intensity that sends a shiver throughout his body. Blaine desperately wants to wrap his arms around Kurt’s back, but he can’t. Kurt has asked him to grip the headboard rails, and he won’t let him down. Blaine adjusts his hands so that he’s more comfortable. Kurt pulls off his lips with a loud popping noise.

“It’ll be easier to stay in that position if you relax your shoulders. I’m not planning on you letting go of the bed rails for a while.”

Kurt nibbles lightly on his earlobe and traces it with the tip of his nose. Blaine gets goose pimples when he feels the hot, wet sensation of Kurt’s tongue.

When Kurt presses his face in the curve of his neck, Blaine can feel his hot breath and hear heavy panting, but he’s not sure if that’s Kurt, himself, or both of them. Blaine can’t help but stretch his neck to give Kurt more room to maneuver. While Kurt mouths open kisses down his neck, he wraps the silk scarf loosely around his bicep.

Kurt’s mouth arrives at that spot between his neck and his shoulder blade, and while he focuses on biting and sucking the area, he tightens the scarf slightly around his bicep. Blaine knows that Kurt’s mouth will give him an almighty bruise, but he couldn’t care in the least. He welcomes any reminder of this morning in bed. Blaine slowly exhales when Kurt loosens the scarf and squeezes the thick muscles in his upper arm.

Kurt pulls his lips away from his neck and blows warm air on the newly-formed bruise. “Remind me to thank the person who suggested that you take up tennis. Your arm muscles are so well defined, especially when they’re flexed to hold on to the headboard.”

Blaine’s fists instinctively tighten around the rails. Kurt’s tongue starts mapping his chest while the scarf brushes against his nipples. The silkiness of the scarf is the antithesis of the scratchiness from Kurt’s morning stubble. Kurt kisses his nipples, and Blaine shivers as they harden. Kurt’s fingertips are electric as they trace the outside of the areola, brushing the tip after each completed full circle. Blaine then feels Kurt’s hot, wet tongue flicker across the nub, then suck. Kurt continues to go back and forth to each nipple, and Blaine never knows whether he’ll feel the scarf, fingertips, or a tongue, and it makes him gasp and tremble.

Kurt slowly brushes the scarf across Blaine’s chest and down his stomach. Blaine moans in pleasure, and his hips thrust up.

“How are you feeling?” Kurt asks, between kisses along his V-line towards his belly button.

“Pretty amazing. With my eyes closed, I never know what to expect.”

“You look amazing. I can’t believe that you are all mine.”

Kurt’s tongue moves from his belly button to his hip and sucks and bites another bruise.

Blaine wants to tell Kurt that he loves him. He wants to say that he wouldn’t do this with anybody else. However, his brain is so fuzzy that he just lets out a moan, unable to articulate any words.

Kurt gently spreads his legs open, and every nerve in Blaine’s body is thrumming. Kurt runs the scarf along the shaft of Blaine's sensitive cock, and precum dribbles from the top. Kurt’s tongue gives kitten licks on the head while the scarf moves around his balls. Blaine thrusts up to get more of Kurt’s mouth, but all it can find is air.

“All in good time, my love.”

“Kurt, I don’t even know what I want any more. I don’t think I can last much longer.”

Blaine feels the scarf brush against his shaft, then a firm hand on top, stroking him slowly. Blaine holds the bedhead rails for dear life and whimpers in pleasure. He wants to make this last, but he already feels the pressure build in his belly. And just when he’s feeling overwhelmed, Kurt stops.

While Blaine focuses on getting his breathing back to normal, Kurt strokes his thigh. The gesture goes a long way to help him gain control of his body once again.

Blaine’s legs tremble when Kurt’s hot wet tongue licks the thick vein on his cock. He feels two fingertips massage that special spot between his balls and his hole, and Blaine involuntarily arches up for more of Kurt’s mouth, but all he can feel is warm air blown. He knows he’s babbling, but he’s far too gone to care.

The scarf brushes his cock, and soon it’s joined by Kurt’s hand once again. Blaine loves the contrast of the firm hand with the silkiness of the scarf. Kurt’s free hand plays with his balls before it begins to massage that special spot again. When Kurt starts applying pressure, heat pools low in his belly, and he’s panting. He can feel the familiar tug of an orgasm building as his balls draw up tight. The scarf and hand are quickly replaced with Kurt’s mouth as he takes the entire length in one quick movement. When the orgasm tears through him, Blaine feels so dizzy that he lets go of the headboard rail and clutches Kurt’s head to anchor himself. He feels waves of pleasure as Kurt’s tongue works him through the orgasm and swallows everything that is spurting out.

When Kurt pulls away, Blaine can soon feel his weight straddling his thighs. He opens his eyes, and he’s never seen Kurt look so sexy. Kurt’s eyes are wild and have turned stormy gray, his cheeks are flushed, and his lips are kiss-swollen. Kurt wraps his hand around his cock and begins to pump with firm quick strokes. Blaine is overjoyed with the thought that Kurt is all worked up because of him. Although he feels exhausted in the best sort of way, he wants to do something for Kurt.

Blaine spots the black silky scarf next to his hip, and picks it up. He slowly sits up so Kurt is on his lap, and loops the scarf around Kurt’s neck. Using the scarf’s ends, he pulls Kurt toward him, and whispers hotly in his ear. “This scarf looks so good on you. The next time, I’m going to place the scarf around your eyes. The things I’ll do to you will make your toes curl, my gorgeous one.”

Kurt whimpers and strokes himself faster.

Blaine pulls one side of the scarf so that it falls from his neck, and brushes it against Kurt’s nipples. Kurt lets out a low growl, and his entire body shudders as hot wet cum splatters against Blaine’s chest.

Kurt collapses on the bed and pulls Blaine into his arms. Kurt’s hands tangle in Blaine’s damp curls. “You were incredible. I don’t think I would have the control it takes to keep my hands above my head and my eyes closed.”

“It was pretty intense, but without being able to touch or see you, I could really focus on the other things, like how your lips feel... how you taste… how you smell. I could even smell the ocean air in the breeze. My body felt more sensitive to your touches.”

“Were you serious about using the scarf to blindfold me?”

“Only if it’s something that you might want.”

Kurt snuggles closer. “Oh, I think that’s something I’d certainly like to try.”

Blaine smiles, knowing that they most definitely have worked past any issue that the handcuffs or blindfold presented. He’s already thinking of what he might do to a blindfolded Kurt.

* * *

 

**Two days later...**

When Kurt comes out of the stable’s changing room at the Deep Hollow Ranch, Blaine cannot take his eyes off of him. Although Kurt looks good in his new riding [ jodhpurs](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1785/41399543280_c437a73499.jpg), it’s not what has his attention.

“What are you staring at?” Kurt asks, with a not-so-innocent smile.

“You’re wearing an ascot.”

“You never know when you’ll need a scarf.” Kurt winks, and with one quick movement, he mounts the horse. “You better close your mouth before you start catching flies.”

Blaine snaps his jaw shut and shakes his head with a smile. One thing is for certain: life is never dull with Kurt around.

Blaine quickly mounts Koda, the Thoroughbred that he’s been riding all week. Blaine knows that Kurt hasn’t ridden a horse since he left the Westerville estate. “Do you think you’re up for an hour’s ride?”

“Pfh… Of course I am. Lead the way.”

Blaine squeezes his thighs against Koda, who starts off with a gentle trot. They ride along a trail in a forested area. Soon the path’s earth is replaced by sand, and they enter the vast expanse of the secluded Oyster Bay.

“Blaine, this bay is beautiful!”

“Don’t I know it? The horses are used to running along the beach. Do you want to try it?”

“You bet!”

Blaine clicks his boots against Koda, who immediately races into a gallop along the beach, with Kurt and his horse following close behind. With the wind blowing through his hair, Blaine feels powerful, fearless, and at peace. All too soon, Koda starts slowing down, and Blaine stops the horse at a shady but sandy part of the beach.

Kurt stops his horse next to him. “I loved that! It’s quite a freeing experience riding along the beach. No wonder you were up early every morning to ride.”

Blaine opens the saddlebag, takes out an old blanket, and spreads it out on the sand.

Kurt looks around. “I can’t believe that no one else is here. Let’s change into our bathing suits.”

Blaine grabs a bag and heads behind a tree. Unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine had a poke around in the Sagaponack shops and bought a new bathing suit, which hopefully will leave Kurt weak at the knees. When Blaine returns to the beach, Kurt lets out a gasp.

“You… new… those muscles…your buttocks…the belt… ghh,” Kurt stutters.

Blaine feels a surge of pride knowing that his new bathing suit has left Kurt at a loss for words. He’s wearing a [ two-piece suit ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1803/43159886872_a551f4e435.jpg), but it doesn’t have a flared lower half like Kurt’s. The top is blue and white striped and is cut low underneath the arms and around the back, showing off Blaine’s athletic body. The dark blue trunks are tight-fitting, and a white belt completes the look. “I’ve been told that this is the new style bathing suit that everyone will be wearing next summer. How do you like it?”

“It’s a pity that you’ve left it until the last day to wear it. We’ll need to go on more beach holidays so that I can stare at you wearing that bathing suit that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination.”

Blaine lies down on his front on the blanket, knowing perfectly well the bathing suit clings to his buttocks. “You’re quite ridiculous.”

Kurt lies down next to him. “Make that a holiday to a secluded beach. I don’t like the idea of others leering at your butt.”

After checking that no-one else is around, Blaine leans forward and gives Kurt a sloppy kiss.

Kurt pulls away, panting. “We’re going to have to stop while we can. We’re at a public beach.”

While Kurt makes pencil sketches on his artist pad, Blaine unpacks the picnic lunch he prepared that morning. Kurt looks up from his artist pad and gives him a tender look. “I’ll just be a couple more minutes. I want to capture the ocean against the rocks before the tide goes out.”

Blaine looks out towards the ocean. Their holiday in the Hamptons is coming to an end, and they will have to return to Manhattan tomorrow. He wants loads of holidays with Kurt. He wants loads of everything with Kurt. It’s how to make that happen that he hasn’t figured out.

“What’s wrong, Blaine?”

Blaine turns to Kurt, and smiles. “What makes you think that something is wrong?

“That smile on your face doesn’t quite reach your eyes. You’ve been lying in bed awake at night, clutching me as if your life depends upon it. I know you, and something is definitely on your mind. We made promises to each other, and one of them was total honesty.”

“I’m sad that the holiday is ending. I’ve enjoyed spending every day with you. I’m not looking forward to going back to Manhattan tomorrow.”

Kurt scooches closer and holds Blaine’s hand, gently stroking the top with his thumb. “We’ll still see each other every day. That’s not all, is it Blaine?”

Blaine looks down and twists the promise ring around his finger. “Kurt, you’re the love of my life. I want to live that fabulous life that I - no, we - have dreamed about. I’m really trying to make you happy, and sometimes that consumes me. I love working at Healy’s Tavern, knowing that you are by my side. When I go to Brooks Brothers, my only thought is how you might like the outfits. I bake cakes and such for Mrs Murphy so that I can have sleepovers. When I work out at the gym, my only thought is looking sexy for you. When we are apart, I don’t feel whole.”

“You know that I love you, too. What’s really going on here?”

Blaine lowers his head. “I respect that you wish to live independently, but it makes me feel unsettled. I worry that you won’t want me anymore once you’ve established yourself. There are plenty of other men out there - more attractive, more together, and with less baggage than me.”

“Blaine, that simply isn’t true. It’s always going to be you. I love you, and you’re my family. Earlier this week, we talked about how we each give one another support in the way it’s needed. And believe you me, I really need your support and love.”

“Then why do I get the feeling that you don’t want to live with me?” Blaine asks in a trembling voice.

“But I do! Spending time with you this week has only shown me what I’ve already known - that we belong together. I’ve also realized that no one is ever completely settled or independent for that matter. We’re more like works-in-progress. I need your support and love so much.”

“As do I,” Blaine affirms.

“Which is why I think it’s time we should live together.”

Blaine’s heart races. “You really want to live with me? You’re not just saying that at the spur of the moment?”

Kurt shakes his head. “Before we left for the Hamptons, I told Mrs Murphy that I was moving out at the end of the month.”

Not caring if anyone is at the beach, Blaine gives Kurt a bone-crushing hug. He can feel that steady beat of Kurt’s heart, and he feels safe and loved right down to his inner soul.

Kurt looks over his shoulder. “We better eat your picnic before the ants get a whiff of it.”

They eat their lunch, discussing the logistics of the moving day. Kurt shows him a proposed design for the top floor of the house, that he has already sketched on his pad. The very idea of planning a future together is more than Blaine could have hoped for. He readily agrees with Kurt about everything. Now, instead of dreading the end of the holiday, he’s looking forward to the beginning of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Kurt moves in with Blaine.


	12. The Love Nest

****

**October 1920** **  
** **Kurt**

Kurt covers his ears from the noise of the crowd cheering, hollering, and stamping their feet. Beiste pulls him up on his feet, and he shudders at her loud whooping.

“Why is everyone so excited by a player walking around the bases? I thought they were supposed to run.”

“Pumpkin, didn’t you see Babe Ruth hit it out of the park?”

“Hit what?”

Beiste rolls her eyes. “The ball.”

Finn explains, “If the player hits the ball out of the park, it counts as a home run. With the bases loaded, that means that the Yankees have four home runs. Babe Ruth still has to go around the bases, but he can take his time and wave at the fans.”

“Not only that, but it’s his 54th home run this season, nearly doubling his own major league record from just last year,” Beiste adds.

“It was a good deal for the Yankees when they signed the Babe,” Finn remarks.  

Kurt nods his head but really doesn’t understand what the big deal is. He’s never been particularly interested in watching sports, whether it’s cricket, rugby, or baseball. The only exception is watching Blaine play tennis, but that has more to do with ogling his lover’s body as his muscles flex, rather than the game itself. He consoles himself with the fact that at least this brisk autumn day is an opportunity to wear one of his many scarves.

“I’m going to get some hot chocolate. Does anybody want anything?” Kurt offers.

“Could you buy me some peanuts and [ Cracker Jacks ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/842/41443196040_db0f32bcfb.jpg)?” Finn asks.

Kurt nods his head, and leaves for the concession area. He’s got a lot more on his mind than some silly men hitting balls with bats and running around bases. First thing tomorrow morning, Finn and Blaine will be coming to his boarding house to move his things. It’s not as if he has a lot - his things are already packed into suitcases and a half-dozen boxes. He can hardly wait to start this new chapter of his life and live with Blaine.

Kurt stops at a souvenir stand, browsing at the merchandise. He decides to buy a Yankees baseball cap for his father to open on Christmas Day. He suspects that his father is a lot more casually dressed when he’s home at Hummel Cottage or taking his new beagle on a walk.

Kurt hears the crowd groan loudly, which must mean that things aren’t going well for the Yankees. When he walks toward his seat, he sees Beiste pulling at her hair and moaning, “We were so close to making it to the World Series playoffs this year.”

* * *

 

Kurt looks around his room at the boarding house one last time. When he’s satisfied that all his personal things are gone, he picks up a thin rectangular parcel and heads down the stairs. He smiles at Mrs Murphy, who is hovering around the entranceway.

Blaine enters, looking far more dapper than is necessary for a moving day. “Is that the last of the boxes?”

Kurt nods and turns to Mrs Murphy. “Here are my keys. I’ve left everything spic and span for your next boarder.”

Mrs Murphy dabs her watery eyes with her handkerchief. “It’s been a pleasure having you stay, Captain Hummel. If you are ever in need of a room again, you’re always welcome.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Blaine declares, and his smile could light up all of New York City.

“Well, if you have any other acquaintances needing a room, you know where to find me. I shall miss you two.”

“We’ll be just around the corner at Healy’s Tavern,” Kurt replies. “I’ll be stopping by each day for the next two weeks in case anyone has written to me at this address.”

“And I’ll be sure that he has some special cakes for you,” Blaine adds.

After giving Mrs Murphy hugs, Blaine and Kurt leave the boarding house. Kurt’s eyes open wide when he sees Hiram’s red [ Fiat ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1788/42845836122_77ae43ae93.jpg) laden with boxes and suitcases on its roof, not realizing how much stuff he has accumulated since he arrived in America.

Finn wipes the sweat from his brow. “I managed to leave a small space for Blaine in the back. Kurt, you’ll be sitting in the front seat.

Blaine tries to pry the last parcel from his hands, but Kurt gently pushes him away. “I’ll keep this safe on my lap, thank you very much.” It’s a special gift for Blaine, and he doesn’t want Blaine to ask any more questions.

When Finn drives the Fiat away from the curb, they wave their final goodbyes to Mrs Murphy. The traffic is light, and in no time at all, they are parked in front of Blaine’s house. Blaine quickly jumps out of the back seat to open the car door for Kurt. He smiles to himself, knowing that he once did this for Blaine when he was Westerville Abbey’s second footman.

Blaine smile is so huge that Kurt worries his face might crack. When Blaine places a set of keys in his hands, he notices that there’s also a horseshoe charm dangling from the keyring.

“Why don’t you open the door to your - our - new home?” Blaine suggests.

“Our new home… I like the sound of that.” Kurt opens the front door, and he immediately smells roses. He walks into the living room and sets down his parcel behind the sofa when he spots the large vase filled with red and yellow roses. He stops to inspect them, enjoying their perfume, and he knows that Blaine has purchased them especially for his move-in day.

He walks into the kitchen for a glass of water, where he discovers a freshly baked Victoria sponge cake on a cooling rack. When Finn and Blaine join him in the kitchen, Kurt says, “Blaine, you shouldn’t have woken up so early to bake a cake.”

Finn wets his lips. “I’m glad he did. I haven’t had a Victoria sponge cake in ages.”

Blaine chuckles. “That’s for later, after we’ve brought in all of Kurt’s things. Finn, could you please bring the suitcases up to the bedroom? Kurt and I will bring the boxes up to the top floor.”

Once Finn has left the kitchen, Kurt throws his arms around Blaine. “The roses in the living room are beautiful.”

They return to the car, and Kurt picks up the first box labeled for the top floor. He’s no stranger to walking up and down stairs, not after serving the meals at Westerville Abbey. However, when he makes it to the top floor, he immediately drops his box and gasps. There is a beautiful long wooden table next to one of the tall windows, with his sewing machine upon it. Next to the table is a custom-built shelving unit that already has some of the fabrics that he’s left there. It also contains a few baskets for fabric remnants. Above the shelving is a pegboard, and his scissors and thread spools are hanging by hooks.

Kurt throws himself into Blaine’s arms. “It’s perfect!”

Kurt can feel Blaine’s body relax. He pulls far enough away, and with his fingertips beneath Blaine’s chin, tips his head up. “You’re perfect. How did you do this so quickly?”

Blaine’s eyes sparkle as he grins. “Well, you did show me a sketch of what you wanted in this room when we were in the Hamptons. Uncle Hiram helped me select the table, and Finn built the shelving and installed the pegboard. I only organized the basics because I know you’ll want a say on things, like a chair and lighting.”

Kurt looks around the room and sees Blaine’s books still in boxes. “But what about your things and what you want in the room?”

“I’ll need your help with designing it, and I’ll have to wait for a few more paychecks before buying anything new.”

Kurt’s heart squeezes knowing that his sweet Blaine has done this for him, without a thought of doing something for himself. “It’ll be much quicker to save money now that there are two paychecks to buy things.”

They break apart when they hear heavy steps up the stairs. Finn enters laden with a couple of boxes. “I knew you two wouldn’t be useful once Kurt saw this room. I’m getting hungry. Why don’t you two prepare lunch while I bring up the remaining boxes?”

Blaine and Kurt dash down the stairs to the kitchen. Kurt realizes that Blaine has thought of everything when he places a premade [ fish pie ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1785/42534752364_8c41962ef8.jpg) topped with mashed potato into the preheated oven. Kurt peels and cuts carrots while Blaine shells peas. When the vegetables are cooked, the fish pie is also ready, and Finn has finished bringing in all of Kurt’s possessions. While Kurt and Finn set the table, Blaine brings out the hot dishes. They are silent as they wolf down the delicious food.

“Have you heard from your mother recently?” Blaine asks Finn, once he sets down his cutlery.

“I telephoned her yesterday. Although she keeps busy at the abbey, she’s still involved in the Women’s Institute. She and the Dowager Countess attend every meeting religiously. Apparently, the women are busy making jams to raise money for charities.”

“Grandmama and Mrs Hummel must make a formidable team. I have no doubt that every jar of jam will be sold.”

While Finn and Kurt clear the table, Blaine whips the cream and assembles the [ Victoria sponge cake ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1764/28384529397_26157c6a77.jpg). They return to the table, and tuck into the special cake.

“How’s Rachel? Kurt asks. “She must be getting big with the baby due next month.”

Finn takes a second slice of cake before answering. “Rachel has slowed down quite a bit, although she’s still active in getting women registered to vote in next month’s election. She complains that her body is huge, but I love it. I can even feel the baby kick inside her. Rachel is still as demanding as ever. She sends me to the kitchen in the middle of the night for strange things she wants to eat like pickles and ice cream Let’s just say that I’m happy to help out here during the day any time you need me.”

Kurt can appreciate that Finn needs an excuse to spend some time away from Rachel and is mentally preparing a list of things for him to do.

Once they’ve said their farewells to Finn, Kurt and Blaine head to the bedroom to unpack. Blaine takes the clothing out of the suitcases, while Kurt hangs them up in the wardrobe.

“I had no idea that you’ve collected so many clothes. If there’s not enough room in the wardrobe, I’ll just move my clothes to the guest room,” Blaine offers.

Kurt stops what he’s doing to take a good look at Blaine, who’s worrying his bottom lip. “I know you’re trying to please me, but you don’t have to try so hard.”

Blaine clasps his hands behind his back and rocks on the balls of his feet. “You know me so well. I just want everything to be perfect for you.”

“But I also want everything to be perfect for you,” Kurt replies, bopping Blaine on the nose. “One person shouldn’t be more important than the other here. If we run out of wardrobe space, we’ll both put our out-of-season clothes in the spare bedroom.”

It turns out that there is plenty of space in the wardrobe for both their clothing. They decide to share a sock drawer so that Kurt’s ascots have their own space, and Kurt leaves a drawer free for Blaine’s ever-growing bow tie collection. Before they know it, the unpacking is done, and everything fits in perfectly.

While Blaine prepares a simple spread of cheese, sliced ham, fruit, and bread, Kurt sneaks into the living room and places his gift on a hook that he had Finn secretly place earlier. Kurt looks around the [ living room ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1784/42893943151_56b56c25f2.jpg), pleased at how it turned out. The light neutral colors make the room look bright, and it’s furnished in the new art deco style with plenty of curves. A rug with a geometric pattern completes the look.

Kurt goes to the kitchen to help and is surprised to see Blaine taking a bottle of champagne from the ice box.

“I think you moving in is a cause for celebration,” Blaine admits. “I hope you don’t think it’s too much.”

Kurt gently kisses him. “No, it’s not too much. I have a surprise for you as well.” When Blaine gives him a quizzical look, he adds, “You’ll see what I mean soon enough.”

Kurt picks up the platter with the food, while Blaine grabs two glasses for the champagne. When they enter the living room, Blaine immediately stops. He places the champagne bottle and glasses down on the coffee table and walks toward the painting of Oyster Bay.

“Kurt… Did you paint this?

Kurt nods. “Wherever we are, we always manage to find a special place that means something to us. At Westerville, we have the spot by the lake, and in New York City, we have the bench on the shores of Belvedere Lake in Central Park.”

“Our special places always seem to have water,” Blaine giggles.

“I’d like to think that Oyster Bay is our special place in the Hamptons. After all, it’s where we decided to live together. I painted the seascape so we could recall the memories of our first holiday together… the first of many, I hope.”

Blaine sidles up to Kurt and holds him. “You’re such a hopeless romantic. I love you.”

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine. “We can be hopeless romantics together.”

* * *

 

**Two weeks later…**

Kurt wakes up to the smell of bacon. When he sees that Blaine is no longer in bed, he puts on his dressing gown. After performing his morning routine in the bathroom, he goes downstairs and pauses at the kitchen doorway. Blaine is in his sleeveless undershirt and boxers, flipping pancakes on the griddle with one hand and snapping his fingers with the other. His smooth tenor voice fills the air.

 _Just a love nest, cozy and warm,_  
_Like a dove rest down on a farm,_  
A veranda with some sort of clinging vine,  
_Then a kitchen where some rambler roses twine,}_  
_Then a small room, dream room for two,_  
_Better than a palace with a gilded dome,_  
_Is a love nest you can call home._

When the song is finished, Kurt makes himself known by clapping as he enters the kitchen. Blaine turns around and frowns. “I can't serve you breakfast in bed if you're not in bed.”

“You don't have to keep doing… Oh, that does smell good.”

“They're lemon-blueberry pancakes. I’ve already got the New York Herald and the Saturday Evening Post. They’re on the table.”

Ever since Kurt has moved in, Blaine gets up extra early, goes out to buy the newspapers, and wakes him up with breakfast in bed. As much as Kurt enjoys being spoiled, Blaine is trying too hard to please him.

Kurt gives Blaine a peck on the cheek. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You can check if the coffee is steeped enough to press.”

Kurt prepares two mugs of coffee and sits down at the kitchen table. He smiles when he sees fresh daisies in the engraved shell case that is used as a vase. During the war, Blaine had turned the used shell case into a thing of [ beauty ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146950397@N03/43015064792/sizes/m/) , and he vowed to provide him with a never-ending supply of daisies to fill it. One thing for certain is that Blaine is a man who keeps his promises. Kurt takes a sip of coffee, glancing at [ Norman Rockwell’s cover ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1823/41443195550_e496df5feb.jpg) of the Saturday Evening Post, and he remembers that the presidential election is soon approaching.

Blaine sets the platter of pancakes and bacon on the table, then pours freshly squeezed orange juice into two glasses before sitting down. “I still can't believe it. We're really doing it.”

Kurt smiles at Blaine’s enthusiasm for life so early in the morning.

Blaine’s eyes sparkle. “Every morning I get to wake up next to you. I get to walk you to the subway, then walk you to Healy’s Tavern, where we work together. And even after all of that amazingness, I get to come home with you. And I get to crawl up in bed with you, get under the covers, and…”

Kurt covers his hand and gives him a lingering kiss, tasting the sweet maple syrup on Blaine’s lips. “I think we both know what goes on under the covers.”

Kurt takes a bite of the delicious lemon-blueberry pancakes. He had certainly lucked out to fall in love with such a great chef. They each read a paper, then they trade them after pouring a second cup of coffee. Kurt can’t focus on the news of the day - his mind is more on the man across the table from him. The man who does everything possible to pamper him, from the crack of dawn until the dead of night.

Kurt knows he needs to up his game and show Blaine that he’s just as invested in making him happy. He reminisces about the days at Westerville Abbey, when he would do simple things to please ‘Mr Blaine’, and how they were always appreciated. A wicked grin forms on his face when he gets a brilliant idea.

When they’ve finished their breakfast, Kurt gets up to clear the table. “Just place them in the sink. I’ll do the washing up after I’ve had a shower.”

Kurt shakes his head. “I think there is an unwritten rule that the person who cooks shouldn’t be the one to do the washing up. It’ll only take me a few minutes.”

Kurt stands in front of the sink and lets the water run, waiting for it to get hot. Blaine stands behind him, wraps his arms around Kurt’s chest, and kisses his cheek. “Thank you, my love. I’ll be quick in the shower so there’ll be plenty of hot water for you.”

Just before Blaine leaves the kitchen, Kurt calls out, “Blaine, don’t shave before your shower.”

Blaine gives him a quizzical look and gives him a hand salute before leaving.

Kurt makes quick work of the washing up because he wants to be ready when Blaine gets out of the shower. He dashes upstairs to the bedroom, takes out the equipment he’ll need, and places them on the vanity table. He fills a large porcelain bowl with hot water, adds a few drops of sandalwood oil, and covers it with a towel to keep it warm. When he hears the shower turn off, he rushes into the the bathroom, takes the fluffy towel off the rail, and opens it for Blaine.

“The shower is all yours,” Blaine remarks.

“I think I’ll take my shower this evening. There’s something else that is all mine that I’d rather focus on.”

Kurt dries off each part of Blaine’s body, admiring his toned stomach and muscular legs. When he’s finished, he hangs up the towel. “Once you’ve brushed your teeth, come join me in the bedroom.”

Kurt picks up the straight-edge razor, and sharpens it with a leather strop. Blaine might have a modern safety razor, but Kurt prefers the old, proven and trusty method....

The proven and trusted method for Blaine to get a stiffie.

Blaine enters the bedroom in his dressing gown, and his eyes darken when he sees Kurt standing by the vanity table. “Are you planning to shave me?” he asks in a low husky voice.

Kurt gives him a mischievous smile while pulling out the chair. Blaine sits down and automatically leans his head back, more than ready for the shave. Kurt dampens a towel in the hot water, and places it over Blaine’s face.

“I can smell sandalwood on the towel. That’s new,” Blaine remarks.

“I put a few drops of sandalwood oil in the hot water. It’s something I learned to do during the war, when there was no shaving cream available.”

Kurt hums the tune of _The Love Nest_ , the very song that Blaine was singing earlier in the kitchen, while he wets the shaving brush and swirls it on top of the Taylor of Old Bond Street shaving soap. There is only a sliver left, and Kurt plans to write to the Dowager Countess to ask her to send more. Kurt takes off the hot towel and uses gentle strokes on Blaine’s face to build up the lather. Blaine wiggles in his seat, and Kurt knows that as a sign that he’s starting to get a stiffie.

Kurt places one hand on Blaine’s chin and gently strokes with with his fingers, while the other hand passes the straight-edge razor along his neck. Blaine looks up at Kurt with so much love and trust in his expressive hazel eyes. Kurt wants to kiss him so badly because Blaine is all kinds of wonderful, but that’s not a good idea when his face is covered with shaving cream. He makes quick work with the rest of the shaving, but makes sure he gets every area of Blaine’s cheeks and chin.

After he has covered Blaine’s face with a cold damp towel, he smirks when he notices that the dressing gown is obscenely tented. Kurt squeezes some aftershave balm from the tube and rubs his hands together. Kurt then gently massages the balm onto Blaine’s face, using soft circular motions.

“Feels so good,” Blaine purrs.

Once the balm has soaked into Blaine’s skin, Kurt wipes his hands on a clean towel. He then cups his hands around the back of Blaine’s neck, using his thumbs to stroke beneath each ear. With firm fingers, he slips off the dressing gown from Blaine’s shoulders, and while he works his way down, Kurt can practically see the tension escape his body.

“K-kurt… Your magic hands are getting me back to my happy place.”

Once Kurt is satisfied that Blaine’s shoulders are loose and pliant, he undoes the dressing gown belt, and Blaine’s impressive stiffie is revealed. Kurt’s hands dance down Blaine’s chest, and he grasps Blaine’s cock. He strokes quickly but firmly, making sure that he twists his wrist at the top, just the way Blaine likes it.

“I think I might get rid of your newfangled razor and shave you myself each morning. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Ghh… Oh, yes…. Throw it out!”

Kurt whispers hotly in his ear, “And you know what happens when I see you with a stiffie? I lose control, and I’ve got to take care of it, my horny boy.”

Blaine is a babbling mess, and Kurt can’t make out what he’s saying. He pumps quicker until Blaine’s body goes taut, and he lets out a loud moan, as he spills cum over Kurt’s hand and across his own chest. Kurt works him through it with gentle strokes, until Blaine’s cock has softened and he’s collapsed in the chair.

Kurt takes a clean towel and dampens it in the hot water, and cleans Blaine carefully. He checks the time on the clock. “We better get moving or we’ll be late for our shift.”

Blaine stands up. “Do you want me to...err...help you out?”

Kurt adjusts himself. “No, I’m good for now, but when we get home tonight, I don’t think I’ll be able to wait to get to the bedroom.”

Blaine cups his face, and pulls him in for a toe-curling kiss. “Living with you is so wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Blaine sings in the kitchen is ‘The Love Nest’ performed by John Steel (1920).  
> Trivia: Norman Rockwell is perhaps the most famous and beloved American illustrator of all times. Between 1916-1963, he painted 321 covers for the Saturday Evening Post. He is well known for capturing small-town Americana as no artist ever had before. One of his cover illustrations sold for $46 million in 2013. I’ve had the joy of visiting the Norman Rockwell Museum in Stockbridge, Massachusetts.  
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.  
> Next up: There is a new arrival in the Berry townhouse.


	13. A New Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recall, the epilogue in Westerville Abbey takes place on Armistice Day on 11th November, 1920. This chapter takes place in the same month.

****

**November 1920** **  
** **Blaine**

Tom Healy bursts into the kitchen. “Blaine, there’s an urgent telephone call for you. Better make it snappy - we’ve got 90 covers and two tables of VIPs in the front of the house.”

Blaine wipes his hands on his towel and rushes to the office. “Blaine Anderson speaking.”

“Blaine, it’s LeRoy. Rachel is in labor and is on the way to Mount Sinai Hospital. Finn is a bundle of nerves, and your uncle isn’t faring much better. They’re worried that Rachel might die in childbirth, like her mother. Could you and Kurt come to the hospital, right away?”

“We’ll leave immediately,” Blaine confirms.

When he returns to the kitchen, he explains the situation to Tom Healy, who is hesitant to release them from the shift. “Why do they need both of you?”

“Rachel is my cousin, and her husband is Kurt’s brother. We’re their family,” Blaine patiently explains, although he’s furious that Tom is being so reluctant.

Beiste approaches Blaine and pats him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about the kitchen, pumpkin. We have everything under control.” She looks at Tom and narrows her eyes. “I’m sure some arrangement can be made for another waiter to take over Kurt’s shift.”

Tom purses his lips. “Well, I suppose I could take over Kurt’s shift until a relief waiter arrives, but just this once.”

Blaine and Kurt quickly change into their street clothes, leave the tavern, and hail a taxicab.

“Is there any reason to believe that your cousin will die during childbirth?” Kurt asks, his voice full of concern.

“I don’t think so. It was only yesterday that she saw the doctor, and he reported that everything is fine. Uncle Hiram is just worried because he lost his wife when Rachel was born.”

Blaine screws his eyes shut, trying not to imagine the worst case scenario.

Kurt leans towards him and whispers, “I know you, and you’re worried about your cousin. She is having the baby in the hospital with all the best doctors and medicine available. Besides, she wouldn’t dare die until she’s had the chance to become a Broadway star.”

Blaine’s body relaxes as he hears Kurt’s comforting words. He wishes desperately that he could hold Kurt’s hand and have the physical connection he craves, but they’re in the back of a taxicab.

In no time at all, they arrive at the hospital, and the receptionist gives them directions to the maternity ward. They know they are in the right place when they see Uncle Hiram, LeRoy, and Finn pacing the corridor.

“Any news?” Kurt asks.

LeRoy shakes his head. “We might be here for a while.”

“When did she start labor?”

Uncle Hiram explains, “This morning, Rachel insisted that she had to work at the election polling station to make sure that women understood how to complete the voting ballot for the next president. We warned her it would be too much.”

Finn adds, “You know Rachel - once she’s made up her mind, there is no stopping her.”

“She was so excited about being able to vote for the first time,” LeRoy counters.

Uncle Hiram continues, “Her water broke in the polling booth. An ambulance was called and took her to the hospital. The midwife telephoned us to let us know what was happening.

 _I love a piano_  
_I love to hear somebody play_  
_on a piano, a grand piano_ _  
It simply carries me away_

“Is that Rachel singing?” Kurt asks.

Finn grins from ear to ear. “Rachel told me that she wants the first noise that the baby hears to be her sweet voice. It must mean the delivery is finally happening.”

Blaine chuckles because only Cousin Rachel would make the delivery of her baby an excuse for a vocal performance.

“Where’s the twilight gas? I need it NOW! I want a doctor! This hurts!”

Each man turns pale as they hear Rachel screaming at the midwife, and a doctor rushes along the corridor to assist with the baby’s delivery. Blaine offers to go to the cafeteria for much-needed coffee, while Kurt paces with Finn and tries to calm the man down.

An hour later, they hear a quiet, clear voice sing.

 _My baby's eyes are blue, as blue as summer skies,_  
_My baby's hair is golden hued, the kind I idolize._  
_And when my baby's near, I'm happy all the while,_  
_For there is nothing in this world,_ _  
Just like my baby's smile_

A doctor wearing a protective gown, cap, and gloves, followed by the midwife, exits the labor room. “Mr Hudson, congratulations. You have a baby girl. Both the mother and baby are healthy and fine.”

Blaine gives Finn a slap on the back, and they all hug in celebration.

“Can we see them?” Uncle Hiram asks.

The doctor nods. “Please make your visit quick - Rachel needs time to recuperate. We’ll keep her on the ward for at least a week so that she is well-rested before she returns home.”

They cautiously enter the private room to find Rachel singing a lullaby to the baby. Her face lights up when she sees them.

Finn walks to her bedside and gives her a kiss. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, but good. Why don’t you hold her?”

Rachel passes the baby to Finn, who cradles her carefully.

“Do you have a name for the baby?” Blaine asks.

“Carole Pamela. Carole after Finn’s mother and Pamela after yours.”

Blaine is touched that Finn and Cousin Rachel have included his mother in the naming of their baby. After each man has had a chance to hold the baby, they leave the hospital to allow Rachel time to recuperate. Uncle Hiram passes out Cuban cigars, but they are all too tired to smoke them. Instead, the men return to their respective houses to get some well-deserved sleep.

* * *

  
  
**Two weeks later**

Kurt and Blaine arrive at the Berry townhouse early on a Sunday morning, excited to see Finn and Rachel’s baby once again. When they ring the bell, Finn answers the door.

“Come on in, guys. Rachel is feeding Carole upstairs. Once she’s finished, she’ll join us downstairs.”

They enter the parlor, where Uncle Hiram and LeRoy are reading the New York Times, and it isn’t much of a wait until Rachel, Carole and the nursemaid arrive. When Rachel sits down next to Blaine on the sofa, he leans over to get a closer look at the wee baby. Blaine wasn’t in Westerville when his nephews and niece were born, and he has never seen a newborn before. He touches Carole with his index finger and marvels when she grabs it and holds it tightly.

“Would you like to hold her?” Rachel asks.

“Could I?” Blaine replies with a hopeful but tentative look. He really wants to hold the little bundle of joy. However, he’s never held someone that small, and he’s nervous.

Rachel gently places the baby into the crook of Blaine’s arm. “You need to support the back of her neck at all times.”

Blaine looks down at the baby in his arms, and the love that he feels for her is overwhelming. She closes her eyes, and he gently rocks her in his arms and hums Brahms’ _Lullaby_. When Blaine finally tears his eyes away from Carole, he looks up to see an expression on Kurt’s face that he can’t quite interpret.

Finn coughs to get Blaine’s attention. “Rachel explained to me that you and Carole are first cousins once removed. But since Kurt is my brother, I’d like Carole to know you as Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt. Is that all right with you?”

“That sounds pretty perfect to me. What do you think, Kurt?” Blaine replies.

Kurt nods in agreement.

Finn continues, “When Carole is older, it might be confusing if you call Rachel by the formal ‘Cousin Rachel’ all the time, especially if you are going to be her uncle. Perhaps you can drop the cousin bit?”

“Sure, I can do that. I think of Rachel like a sister anyway.”

Rachel’s face lights up. “And I think of you like a brother.”

The conversation turns to the recent elections and the great turnout of women for their first opportunity to vote, while each man takes a turn to hold Carole. Kurt is unusually quiet throughout the visit, and Blaine wonders what is going on in his head. He makes a mental note to ask him about it later.

When it’s time for the baby’s nap, Blaine stands up. “Kurt and I need to leave for Healy’s Tavern. We’re working today.”

“Will we see you at Granny’s house for Thanksgiving?” Rachel asks.

Blaine shakes his head. “No, Kurt and I will be working on Thanksgiving Day. The tavern will be chock-a-block with people who don’t want to make a turkey dinner.”

Blaine kisses Rachel’s and Carole’s foreheads before they leave. He plans on being the very best uncle to Carole, and most importantly, the very best brother to Rachel.

* * *

 

Later in the evening, Kurt and Blaine arrive at their home on MacDougal Alley. Kurt sits down in the entrance way to take off his winter boots. “My feet are killing me. The tables turned over three times tonight. With all the trips from the front of the house to the kitchen and back again, I feel as if I’ve run a marathon. I could do with a cup of tea.”

“If you make the tea, I’ll go run you a bath so you can have a good soak,” Blaine offers.

Blaine is tired, himself, from the hard work in the kitchen. While Kurt was rushing to serve the meals, Blaine was rushing around the various kitchen workstations. He gathers their night clothes from the bedroom and runs the bath, adding a few drops of lavender oil. He makes sure that the bar of Yardley lavender soap is on hand. It’s not as nice as Kurt’s aunt’s soap, but it’s readily available in the nearby drug store.

“Are you going to join me in the tub?”

Blaine turns around to see Kurt holding two cups of tea on a tray. He had been hoping that Kurt would make this offer. “I’d love to.”

Once Kurt has set down the tray, Blaine undoes the buttons of Kurt’s shirt and pulls it off his shoulders so that it drops to the floor. He then undoes the belt buckle and trouser buttons, pulling them down so that Kurt can step out of them. As much as Blaine would like to pepper kisses all over his body and taste him, he knows that Kurt is tired.

When Kurt climbs into the tub, Blaine quickly shucks off his clothes to join him. Kurt opens his arms and Blaine positions himself so that his back is against Kurt’s chest. When Kurt’s arms close around him, a warm feeling flutters inside Blaine - he’s exactly where he belongs.

“I saw Jakub working on the line tonight. I thought he only washed the dishes,” Kurt comments.

“We were a line chef short, and the orders were piling up in the kitchen. Tom wasn’t helping matters by yelling at everyone about the long queue of customers waiting for tables to free up. Jakub saw that we were running low on the vegetable sides and immediately joined the line. He picked up a chef’s knife, and began to chop vegetables and boil them. The Pole might not speak much English, but he’s smart and observant. He caught on quickly and really helped out.”

“It’s a pity that Jakub can’t work his way up from a dishwasher to a cook.”

Blaine lets out a deep sigh. “There is no way that the Healy brothers will agree to on-the-job training. They are more about making a quick buck than actually caring for their employees. If I ran the tavern, I would do things completely differently.”

“Then why don’t you?” Kurt asks.

“I can’t overthrow the tavern’s owners and do things my way. I’d be fired on the spot.”

“That’s not what I mean. You don’t like how the Healy brothers manage the tavern. Why don’t you quit and find another restaurant where you have more say over how things are run? Your food is what brings in the customers. I’m sure any restaurant in New York City would hire you on the spot.”

“But what about you, Kurt? Half the fun of working at Healy’s Tavern is having you there, too. Or is this your way of telling me that you are planning to get another sort of job?”

Kurt squeezes Blaine tighter. “Let’s finish washing in the bath and discuss this in bed.”

Blaine lathers a washcloth with lavender soap and cleans Kurt’s body. He’s worried about what direction this conversation will go. Ever since Kurt has moved into the townhouse, Blaine has avoided deep and meaningful talks about their future, afraid of what he might hear. But now that Kurt wants to discuss jobs with him, he’s filled with dread. He likes working and living with Kurt. He really doesn’t want anything to upset the apple cart.

Kurt cleans Blaine quickly but thoroughly, and they are soon out of the bath and in their pajamas. Once they’ve brushed their teeth, they slip into bed and leave a table lamp on, which casts a light glow in the room. They lie facing each other with knees bumping and holding hands between them.

Although Blaine dreads the discussion, he decides to start it. “Do you have plans for another sort of job that I don’t know about?”

Kurt smiles. “No, but I could be a waiter at any restaurant where you work.”

Blaine rubs his thumb over Kurt’s hand. “I know you don’t want to be a waiter forever, and I don’t want to hold you back. If I left Healy’s Tavern, it would be the ideal time for you to pursue something new.”

Kurt pulls their clasped hands toward his heart. “Blaine, you’re not holding me back. Ever since I moved in with you last month, I’ve been incredibly happy. You make me feel so connected and so safe and loved. I enjoy working with you, too. I like that our skills complement each other’s and we effortlessly work as a team. No, where you go, I go.”

Blaine uses his free hand to stroke Kurt’s cheek. “I don’t want you to feel like you’re settling for something just because of me.”

“Blaine, I’ve thought a lot about this. I’m very good at my job - after all, it was my father who trained me to his ‘exacting standards’. I know how to deliver good service to customers. Sure, I don’t want to be a waiter all my life, but I could see myself working my way up to become a maître d' or even managing a restaurant.”

Blaine looks carefully at Kurt’s face for any signs of disappointment or even regret, and he sees none. He concludes that Kurt really does want to continue to work in a restaurant with him, wherever that might be. “You can do anything you set your mind to.”

“You know, when I was working at Le Fay Club, I enjoyed performing, and people seemed to enjoy listening to me. Maybe once the Yanks finally get rid of Prohibition, we could work at a restaurant that also has live music.”

“Do you think the Yanks will ever get rid of Prohibition?”

Kurt smirks. “Of course they will. It’s not really working - people are still drinking, and it’s only lining the pockets of the bootleggers. Besides, the government will eventually miss the tax revenues on the booze.”

Kurt yawns and then pulls Blaine into his arms. It might be cold outside on a November night, but Blaine is cocooned in the warmth of Kurt’s love.

The following morning, Blaine wakes up early and takes a few minutes to gaze at Kurt. His hair is tousled this way and that, and he looks like an angel peacefully sleeping. He counts himself lucky that he found Kurt when he was so young. Kurt is his best friend, his lover, his coworker…. His everything.

Blaine is delighted about how the talk went last night. To know that Kurt is incredibly happy with him and their lives together has eased his mind considerably. He wants to give Kurt every chance to make his new dreams - their new dreams -  come true. He’s been mulling an idea in his mind for the past month or so, and Kurt’s words only reaffirmed that it’s a good one. Blaine gives himself a deadline of Christmas to make it happen. What a glorious gift to give Kurt on Christmas Day.

Blaine slips out of bed and puts on his dressing gown and slippers. He goes downstairs and retrieves the newspaper, which was delivered earlier that morning, from the front stoop. The top story is about the burials of unknown soldiers that took place simultaneously in Westminster Abbey in London, and at the Arc de Triomphe in Paris. A shiver runs through Blaine’s body, knowing how close he was to being one of the unknown soldiers. It’s a miracle that he survived the trenches, the POW camps, and the long journey back to England on foot.

He fills the kettle with fresh water and lights the gas hob under it. While waiting for the water to boil, he makes toast, slices a grapefruit, and prepares a breakfast tray with butter and the orange marmalade that Kurt loves. Mrs Sylvester has given him her secret recipe for the marmalade, and Blaine makes it especially for Kurt. He plucks a few daisies from the vase on the kitchen table, cuts down the stems, and places them in a smaller vase on the tray. Once the water has boiled, Blaine pours it into the teapot, and the breakfast tray is ready.

Blaine carefully carries the tray upstairs. When he slowly pushes the bedroom door open with his hip, Kurt is stretching in bed. Blaine knows that Kurt’s war injuries leave him stiff in the morning, especially if it’s cold or if he’s been busy at work the previous day.

“Good morning, my love,” Blaine greets Kurt. He sets the tray down on the night table and gives Kurt a kiss. “Are your legs feeling stiff? Would you like me to give you a massage?”

Kurt slowly sits up, and Blaine plumps the pillows behind him. “You don’t have to spoil me with the newspaper and breakfast in bed every day.”

“But I want to,” Blaine replies and gives him a lingering kiss.

Once Blaine has poured two cups of tea and has handed one to Kurt, he slips back into bed. “Even though we were tired, I’m so glad that we had that talk last night.”

Kurt spreads butter and marmalade on toast and passes it to Blaine. “Me, too. I’ve been wanting to bring it up for a while, but it never seemed like the right time. I’m really happy. Nobody understands me better than you. I like that we are both from the West Country and have known each other for years. During the Great War, we were separated for so long. There is nothing I enjoy more than spending time with you, whether it’s at work, going out, or at home.”

“Especially in the bedroom,” Blaine purrs.

“Especially here, yes, whether it’s eating breakfast in bed or doing other things. Take this morning - not only do I get breakfast in bed, but you included a little vase with my favorite flowers. I feel truly loved.”

Blaine feels a warmth all over his body. “Because you are. You don’t have any regrets about not pursuing fashion?”

Kurt shakes his head. “I have this wonderful space upstairs and enough money to make us fabulous outfits. I’m quite content to keep it as a hobby.”

Kurt tops up their cups of tea. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything. You know that, Kurt.”

“Why did you volunteer us to work at the tavern on Thanksgiving Day? I don’t mind, particularly as we’ll be paid double time, but you were very quick to tell the Healys that we would do it.”

Blaine sets down his teacup and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t want to go to Granny’s for a Thanksgiving meal.”

“Is that because of me?” Kurt asks.

Blaine lowers his head. “Sort of. If Granny can’t be civil to you, then I don’t want to be around her. You are the most important person in my life. I think of you as my family, too. We have to hide our true feelings around so many people, I don’t want to spend our free time having to worry about what my granny thinks of us and our relationship. Does that make any sense?”

Kurt takes a sip of tea and nods. “Yes, it does. I don’t know what I would do if my father wasn’t supportive of us. I would definitely have to rethink about how I interact with him.”

They are silent as they tuck into the grapefruit. Blaine sneaks glances at Kurt, who looks lost in thought. Blaine says, “There’s something else. I know you and I can see it in your eyes. You’ve had something on your mind ever since we visited our family yesterday morning.”

“You know, I don’t want to hold you back either… and have you settle for something just because of me.”

Blaine can’t understand where Kurt is coming from. “But you’re not! You’re everything to me. What have I done for you to doubt it?”

“It’s not something you have done per se, but when I see you with Carole or your nephews, I realize what a good father you would be. You’re a real natural with children and babies. And, well… Sometimes I think that I’m taking that away from you. The experience of being a father, that is.”

“I can’t lie - I do love children. In an ideal world, we could raise children together, but that’s not possible. I want children to be part of my life, but I don’t want my own.” Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and places it on his chest near his heart. “You are the love of my life. You are the one I want to live with until death do us part. Now that I’m free to live my life as I choose, I choose you.”

“I don’t want you to wake up one day and think that you made the wrong choice.”

“Never! We now both have nephews and nieces and they can be part of our lives. We’ll be the best uncles for them.”

“The absolute best uncles ever,” Kurt confirms.

Kurt sets the breakfast tray on the night table, then pulls Blaine into his arms. Kurt presses his lips against Blaine’s, and the kiss takes Blaine’s breath away. He feels all the love that Kurt puts into it, and he wants more… needs more. He leans into Kurt so that they both lying down, pulls up the covers, and is soon lost in everything Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Rachel sings in labor are  
> “I Love a Piano” by Irving Berlin. The original version was performed by Bill Murray in 1916, but you may know Judy Garland’s cover in the in the 1948 film Easter Parade.  
> “When My Baby Smiles at Me” performed by Ted Lewis Jazz Band (1920)
> 
> Trivia: In the 1920s, there was a shift from home to hospital births in the USA, especially for the wealthy. “Twilight sleep” - a combination of morphine and scopolamine - was popular as a pain relief. It also erased the memory of the birth altogether. It was widely used for about 20 years.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr..
> 
> Next up: Kurt and Blaine celebrate their first New York City Christmas together.


	14. Christmas in the Big Apple

****

**December 1920** **  
** **Kurt**

Kurt clutches Blaine’s hands for dear life, while Blaine effortlessly glides backwards. Kurt thinks he might have found his balance on the ice, but it’s a good excuse to hold hands in public. Kurt has no idea how Blaine isn’t bumping into people on the busy ice rink in Central Park.

“Fancy getting some hot chocolate?” Blaine asks.

“That’s a really good idea. We’ve been out on the ice for an hour now. I’m freezing.”

Blaine slows them down and spins so that he is skating next to Kurt, with their arms tucked together to support Kurt. They get off the ice and change into their boots, then return the ice skates to the rental stand. They make their way to the nearby restaurant, and Kurt gets them a table while Blaine goes to the counter. Kurt isn’t the least bit surprised when Blaine arrives with not only hot chocolate but a large cookie to share.

Kurt’s hands heat up when he holds the mug of hot chocolate. “It’s amazing to think that the city drains the lake to a level that ensures that it freezes each year.”

“I know! Uncle Hiram told me that the lake is connected to the City’s water system so that they can regulate the level. New York City is an incredible place to be during the winter.”

“How did you get to be so good at ice skating?” Kurt asks.

“I learnt to ice skate at The London Glaciarium in Chelsea.”

Kurt often forgets that Blaine is the son of an earl; he’s such a down-to-earth person. However, every now and then, he’s reminded that Blaine has led a privileged life, which includes ice skating at an artificial ice rink in London.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Blaine asks.

Kurt can see the hopeful look in Blaine’s eyes. Now that they are apart from their families over the Christmas holidays, Blaine is quite keen to find new things for them to do.

“You know, I really did enjoy ice skating. I think that I’m going to take lessons to learn how to skate properly.”

Blaine’s face lights up. “We can make ice skating in Central Park part of our own Christmas tradition.”

Kurt would do anything - even climb the tallest mountain if that’s what it takes - to keep that smile on Blaine’s face.

* * *

 

“Happy Christmas, my love.”

Kurt opens his eyes to see Blaine pouring a cup of tea. No matter what time he wakes up, Blaine beats him to it. Blaine always has a loving smile on his face and a cup of tea at the ready. It’s hard to believe that once upon a time, he was the one rising early to wake up Blaine. When Blaine bends down, Kurt automatically tilts his head to receive a kiss.

“Happy Christmas to you, too.”

“I’ve already made the batter for blueberry lemon pancakes. I’ll go cook the sausages and bacon while you get dressed.”

While Kurt drinks his cup of tea, he recalls the past few weeks. It’s been very busy in the tavern with people getting together before the Christmas holidays. On their time off, Kurt hasn’t seen much of Blaine during the day - he’s been busy buying Christmas presents. They must be some pretty special presents to take all of Blaine’s spare time.

Kurt makes quick work of his morning routine and goes to the living room to fill Blaine’s stocking hanging on the hearth. He notices that his stocking is lumpy as well.

Kurt joins Blaine in the kitchen, and it smells absolutely delicious, with various frying pans on the hobs. Kurt notices that in place of the usual daisies, there are a dozen red roses in the shell case that Blaine turned into a beautiful vase when he was in the trenches during the Great War.

“Perfect timing, Kurt,” Blaine says as he flips the last pancakes.

Kurt walks up to Blaine, pressing his body against Blaine’s back, and wraps his arms around him. “I absolutely love the roses, darling. They are so beautiful.”

Blaine leans back into Kurt’s arms. “You’re beautiful, too.”

Blaine might be a pro at delivering cheesy lines, but Kurt loves them. “Everything smells so good. I’m one lucky fellow to live with a chef.”

“I’ve got other talents, you know?” Blaine smirks.

“Trust me, I know all about those other talents, too,” Kurt laughs.

They sit down to eat, and Kurt piles his plate with the offerings. “This breakfast is so huge, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to eat another big meal today.”

“That’s exactly what I had planned. I don’t want to spend my entire Christmas Day in the kitchen. I cooked twenty turkeys and all the trimmings for Thanksgiving. I thought we could eat something simple out.”

Kurt appreciates that Blaine needs a day off from kitchen duties. “Do you know what I would really like to eat later? Fish and chips! I haven’t eaten them since I left England, and there is that shop nearby that does them. Hopefully, it will be open on Christmas Day. We could get fish and chips as a takeaway and eat here.”

“That sounds perfect. I’ve made mince pies, and we have Mrs Sylvester’s fruitcake. Maybe we could turn it into a picnic in front of the fireplace. Remember how we did that back in London and Dower House?”

Kurt smirks, “If my memory serves me right, the picnics always ended with us racing upstairs to the bedroom.”

Blaine waggles his eyebrows. “This time, we’ll be in our own house, and we won’t have to leave the living room.”

Kurt giggles because Blaine is so transparent in his wishes. If truth be known, he’s hoping that Christmas Day will end in a very special way as well. As they eat their breakfast, Kurt can see Blaine practically vibrating on his chair, excited about something.

“What’s up with you? It looks like you’ve got ants in your pants.”

Blaine blushes, and Kurt thinks he looks adorable. “I might be excited to give you your Christmas present.”

“Why don’t we do the cleaning up quickly and then go to the living room to see what Father Christmas brought us?” Kurt suggests.

Blaine jumps up from the table and starts to clear the dishes into the kitchen. Just as they are putting away the last plate, the [ telephone ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/936/42923468225_4a2e3f7430.jpg) rings. They both rush to the telephone in the corridor, and Blaine answers it. “Greenwich Village 2214.”

“Yes, this is Sir Blaine Anderson.”

“Happy Christmas, Grandmama. It’s wonderful to hear your voice once again.”

“No, it’s still morning here. We haven’t opened our presents yet.”

Kurt leans against the wall as Blaine chats to his grandmama and other family members.

“Yes, Kurt is here with me. Just a moment.”

Blaine hands over the candlestick telephone, and Kurt places the handset to his ear. “This is Kurt.”

“Happy Christmas, Kurt,” his father greets.

“Happy Christmas, Father. Are you having a nice day?”

“We’ve had the best Christmas lunch since before the Great War - turkey and all the trimmings. Thank the Lord that food rationing is over and we had a good harvest.”

“Have you exchanged presents yet?”

“The Andersons gave Mrs Hummel and me new furniture for our cottage. I really want to thank you for the baseball cap. It fits me perfectly, and I can already tell that I’ll get a lot of use out of it. The flannel shirts are lovely too. You know what I’ll be wearing when I’m pottering around the cottage.”

“I’m glad. I thought of you as soon as I saw them.”

“How are things with you, Kurt?”

“I’m really happy. I’m truly settled in at Blaine’s place in Greenwich Village. I can’t imagine living anywhere else. It’s perfect.”

“Very well. Can you and Sir Blaine share the telephone handset? There are so many of us here that want to wish you both a Happy Christmas.”

Kurt waves Blaine over and they both have their ear to the handset. “Happy Christmas, Hummel. It’s Blaine, here.”

“Happy Christmas, Sir Blaine. This telephone call must be costing your father a fortune. Everyone has decided to send their greetings at the same time.”

Blaine and Kurt give each other a quizzical look until they hear the piano start to play.

 _Joy to the World; The Lord is come;_  
_Let Earth receive her King;_  
_Let every Heart prepare Him room,_ _  
And Heaven and Nature sing._

Blaine and Kurt smile at each other while they listen to both the Anderson family and the downstairs staff sing them a Christmas carol. Kurt can make out Cooper singing very loudly and Mercedes’ fabulous soprano voice.

 _He rules the World with Truth and Grace,_  
_And makes the Nations prove_  
_The Glories of his Righteousness,_ _  
And Wonders of his Love._

When the carol finishes, Blaine says his final goodbye to his mother. Blaine sets down the telephone on the credenza and wipes a tear from his eye. Kurt moves toward Blaine and simply holds him.

“I know how difficult it is to be away from your family on Christmas Day. I miss everyone, too. Before you know it, the summer will be here, and we’ll be in Westerville to visit.”

Blaine nuzzles his face into Kurt’s neck. “I know that, but I haven’t spent Christmas at Westerville Abbey in five years.”

“I know what will perk you up. Let’s go to the living room to see what Father Christmas has left for you.”

When they arrive in the living room, Blaine looks excitedly at his stocking hanging on the mantel. Kurt removes the stockings before lighting the timber in the fireplace. He places Blaine’s stocking on his lap before he sits down. Blaine’s stocking contains a pack of chewing gum, saffron threads, an apron that has ‘kiss the cook’ printed on the front, a bow tie, sandalwood shaving cream, chocolate, and a fountain pen.

“These are really great things. I can’t wait to figure out how to use the saffron in a recipe.”

Blaine sets a stocking on Kurt’s lap. In addition to the traditional orange and chocolate coins, there is a sewing thimble, spools of thread, a red apple pin cushion, and the latest Vogue magazine. Blaine obviously took great care to buy him things that he needs.

They make quick work of the presents sent from Westerville Abbey - books, a bottle of port, English food delicacies, and of course, Mrs Sylvester’s fruitcake. When they have finished unwrapping the last present, Kurt says, “Your present from me was too large to put under the tree. I’ll need some help to get it from the cellar.”

Blaine jumps off the sofa. “Now I’m really intrigued.”

Kurt leads them downstairs to the cellar, where a large box is sitting in a dark corner. They slowly carry the heavy box upstairs to the living room. Blaine carefully opens the box, that is stamped with the words ‘Columbia Grafonola’, to discover a tall wooden cabinet.

“I say, this is nice. I’m sure you’ve already decided where it should go when you bought it. Where do you want it?”

Kurt indicates a space in the corner of the room, and they push the heavy cabinet over to the space.

“Should we use it as a drinks cabinet?” Blaine asks.

“Why don’t you lift the top up?” Kurt suggests.

When Blaine lifts the top, he exclaims, “It’s a gramophone! But where is the horn for the sound?”

“It’s actually called a [ Victrola](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1840/43827064731_3b354b70a5.jpg). The horn and other bits are concealed in the screened-in section in the center of the cabinet. That’s where the music comes out. It’s also electric so we don’t have to crank a handle every disc or two. We can use the bottom of the cabinet to store the discs. I thought we might go buy the music together.”

Blaine opens the bottom section to reveal the storage space. “This is such a wonderful present, Kurt! I’ve missed listening to music since I left Uncle Hiram’s townhouse. Let’s have a party on New Year’s Eve and christen it. I’m thinking of something small with just our family. I doubt that they have plans, with Carole being a newborn. Finn and Rachel can bring a cradle for her to sleep in.”

“Since we have today off, won’t we have to work on New Year’s Eve?” Kurt asks.

“Nope,” Blaine replies, smacking his lips together with a pop.

“That’s a little strange. I can’t believe that the Healy brothers don’t want their head chef and waiter on New Year’s Eve.”

“I refused to work on New Year’s Eve. They weren’t happy about it, but I was quite firm, and they eventually relented.”

While Blaine has inspected every nook and cranny of the cabinet and Victrola, Kurt looks around and sees no additional presents. It’s a little strange that Blaine didn’t buy him a present, given that he was away shopping so often the last few weeks.

“What do you want to do today? Perhaps we should take a walk in Central Park?” Kurt suggests.

“I still have to give you your Christmas present. Like your present to me, it’s too big to fit under the Christmas tree. As a matter of fact, it’s not even in the house. We need to go out for me to give it to you.”

Kurt is curious as to what this Christmas present might be. Perhaps Blaine was afraid that he would find it in the house. After all, there aren’t too many hiding places.

Blaine is practically bouncing on his heels. “Do you want to go get your present now?”

Kurt laughs and agrees. They put on their winter coats, hats, and gloves and set out.

“We can walk to our destination,” Blaine reports.

They walk a block to Washington Square, and Kurt assumes they will be taking the subway, but Blaine leads them to the north side of the square, and stops at an old abandoned building. The windows are boarded up and Kurt can’t see what’s inside. He’s surprised when Blaine opens the entrance door with a key from his keyring. When they enter the building, Blaine switches on the lights.

Kurt looks around at the dusty space. It looks as if it was once a nightclub. There are a few tables in the open space, and a long bar along one wall. It certainly hasn’t been used for years, if not decades.

Blaine hands him an envelope, and Kurt carefully opens it. Inside is the title deed for the property in both of their names. “You bought us a building?”

“Not just any building, Kurt. It’s our new restaurant!”

Kurt tries to take in what Blaine has just said. “What do you mean, our new restaurant?”

“I’ve bought the building so that we can open a restaurant. You said yourself that we should consider leaving Haley’s Tavern. I racked my brain trying to figure out where we could work. Then it came to me - we should open a restaurant ourselves. We have plenty of ideas on how a proper restaurant should be run.”

Kurt shakes his head to make sure he isn’t dreaming this.

“I think we can get about 30 tables in this space, maybe more. It depends upon how you want to design it. We’ll keep the bar for after Prohibition, but in the meantime, we could use it as a soda fountain. You know how much I love milkshakes.”

Blaine walks to the far side of the room. “There used to be a platform here. We could use this space as a stage for live entertainment. It would have to be rebuilt, but I think there could be enough room for a piano, a small band, and a performer or two.”

Kurt looks around in amazement. “How did you?... I mean, I’ve thought we should leave Healy’s Tavern, but never in my wildest dreams did I expect to own a restaurant.”

“Last month, when you suggested that we leave Healy’s Tavern, I thought things over. I want more control of how the kitchen is run and the food on the menu. Your talents are wasted as a waiter. You told me that one day, you wanted to manage a restaurant. Well, my love, that day has come.”

“I would manage the restaurant?” Kurt squeaks.

“As if we would get anyone else to do it. Trust me, Kurt, you’re ready for this.”

“How can we afford this?”

Blaine replies, “I used some of my trust fund, and Rachel provided the rest of the money as a loan. She will also supply money to renovate the place. We start paying her back when the restaurant opens. We’ve seen her lawyer and signed legal documents to make it official and above board.”

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief. “Rachel is very generous when it comes to you, but this really is beyond anything I can imagine.”

Blaine chuckles. “Well, Rachel is charging us interest on the loan. She thinks the restaurant will be a great success. She believes in us.”

“But the title deed is in both of our names.”

Blaine holds Kurt’s hand. “This is our business. You’ll manage the front of the house while I manage the kitchen. We’re partners, and you need to own the property, too. I signed the loan papers in my name only, and if something happens to me, you’ll own the property outright. Rachel agreed to that.”

Tears well up in Kurt’s eyes, and he hugs Blaine, clutching on to him tightly. “Blaine, I don’t know what to say. I never thought that I would own property. This isn’t just a Christmas present. It’s more like a promise of a lifetime together, building our own business. I love it… I Iove you.”

“I love you, too. Let me show you the kitchen.”

Blaine takes his hand and leads him into a back area. The white tiles on the walls are chipped and cracked with old age. There are old wooden counters and spaces where the ovens once were located. The linoleum floor is covered with a thick layer of dust, and it’s peeling up in places.

“The kitchen needs a complete makeover. I’m glad about that because it means I can design it exactly how I want it. We can lease the kitchen equipment like the ovens, hobs, and refrigerators.”

Kurt pokes his head into various storerooms, thinking that one could be turned into a walk-in refrigerator, leaving one to store non-perishable food and the last one to store linens and drinks. There is even space to create a staffroom.

“This is going to be a lot of work to get the restaurant up and running. I think we’ll need some help,” Kurt comments.

Blaine bounces on his toes. “Finn said he would oversee the work. He’s going to find a crew in the new year. He’s already interviewing plumbers and electricians.”

Kurt looks around once again. “This place has so much potential, and the location is perfect. It’s across from the park, and the subway station is a stone’s throw away. I can really see this restaurant being successful.”

“There are still two more floors. Once the restaurant is operating, I thought we could use part of the next floor as an office. I haven’t really given any thought about what to do with the rest of the space. We’ll have to save some money before we decide what to do with it.”

“Do you have any ideas about its name?”

Blaine shakes his head. “I’ve thought of all sorts of combinations of our names, but nothing has grabbed me.”

“How about we call it Westerville’s?” Kurt suggests. “After all, we met at Westerville Abbey. It means something to us.”

Blaine claps his hands together. “That sounds perfect. So, are we going to make a go of this?”

Kurt checks their shoulders. “Absolutely. It’s like my wildest dream come true.”

Blaine pulls Kurt into his arms. “Let’s seal the deal.”

Kurt kisses him deeply and needy. The man he loves has given him a present of a lifetime. They are now in control of their destiny, and Kurt wouldn’t want it any other way. When the need to breathe gets to be too much, Kurt reluctantly pulls away.

“Let’s go back home,” Blaine suggests.

“Let’s skip the fish and chips and pretend we had that picnic in front of the fire.”

Blaine’s eyes darken, and they rush out of the restaurant to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine and Kurt host a New Year’s Eve party.


	15. New Year' Eve

****

**27 December 1920** **  
** **Kurt**

Although Kurt is supposed to be setting the tables and getting ready for the dinner customers at Healy’s Tavern, he hovers around the kitchen. He can’t help it. Blaine is talking to the Healy brothers and handing in their notices. They discussed it ahead of time and agreed that, as much as Kurt wants to be right beside Blaine during this important meeting, it would be simpler if Blaine handled this on his own. Seeing as Blaine is the head chef, losing him would be a blow to the Healy brothers, and things could get ugly.

When the office door opens, Blaine and the Healy brothers walk out. Judging by Blaine’s pale face and clenched fists, Kurt can tell that it didn’t go very well.

“Kurt, we need to leave right now. I’ve got our pay for the past two days.”

“What’s happening?” Beiste asks.

John Healy glares at the two men. “Anderson and Hummel have just quit. I want them out of the door within ten minutes, maybe even faster.” He walks toward the sous chef. “Gordon, you’ve just been promoted to head chef.”

Blaine places his hand on Kurt’s lower back and guides him to the staff room. “I’ll explain everything to you later,” he whispers.

When John and Tom Healy follow them into the staff room, Blaine looks them straight in the eye. “Does it really have to be like this?”

Tom gives them a dirty look and sneers, “You’re the competition now.”

John adds, “We can’t have you stealing things, can we? Customers… staff… recipes… kitchen utensils.”

Kurt shudders at the unkind words. How on earth could the Healy brothers think, even for a moment, that they would steal from them?

They change into their street clothes and empty out their lockers. Blaine hands over the key to the tavern - the one he has so that he can arrive early or leave late.

Tom’s hands are crossed over his body. “If - no, when - your restaurant fails, don’t come crawling back here for your old jobs. You’re finished! We will do everything to make sure that your new restaurant is a failure, and then your names will be mud. No one will hire you.”

Blaine and Kurt wave to the astonished staff as they leave Healy’s Tavern for the very last time. When the back door slams behind them, Kurt shivers in the cold. “Well, that didn’t go as we expected.”

Blaine lowers his chin to keep warm. “It’s their loss. I tried to end things amicably, but they were so angry. I think they’re frightened that all their regular customers will come to our new restaurant.”

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and places it in his coat pocket. “I’m sure they will lose customers. Never mind. So what if we don’t have jobs anymore? It’s not a big deal. We both have savings that will see us through until Westerville’s opens. It just means that we now have more time to devote to fixing it up.”

When the back door opens, Kurt is surprised to see Jakub, the Polish dishwasher. “You leave?”

Blaine smiles at him. “We are opening our own restaurant.”

“I go, too,” Jakub replies.

“We need to do a lot of work on the restaurant. It will take a few months before it opens,” Kurt replies.

“I help. My family helps. In Poland, we build houses.”

Kurt thinks that Jakub and his family might be the answer to their prayers. Although Finn has lined up an electrician and plumber, they will need strong men who can do some demolition work inside and help move the debris to the junkyard.

Blaine hands Jakub a calling card. “Come tomorrow at noon, and we’ll talk.”

* * *

 

**The following day… 28th December**

“So, what did you think, Finn?” Kurt asks.

Finn takes a gulp of coffee from his mug. They’ve just met with Jakub, his two brothers, and three cousins. “They are all strapping lads, and I have no doubt that they can help out fixing up the restaurant, but their English isn’t very good.”

Blaine nods in agreement. “They’re immigrants like us. I know they don’t speak much English, but I’d like to take a chance with Jakub. I’ve worked with him at the tavern for the past nine months, and I think that he’s smart and hardworking. He’s the sort of bloke whom I can see working at Westerville’s for a very long time. So what if his English isn’t very good? I’ll ask Rachel if she’ll extend the budget so that he can go to school.”

Kurt sits up straight. “Well, it’s a good thing that I have a teacher’s certificate, right? I can give lessons to Jakub and his relatives after their work or on the weekends.”

Blaine’s face lights up. “What a marvelous idea, my love. You really are the perfect partner in every way.”

Blaine places his hand over Kurt’s cheeks and pulls him in for a tender kiss.

Finn coughs loudly. “Guys… Hey, guys! I’m right here! Can you save all the smoochy stuff for later?”

When Finn has their attention, he adds, “Is there any of that Polish cream pie left over that Jakub brought? It’s delicious. Maybe you should put that on the menu.”

Blaine reluctantly pulls away from Kurt. “I most definitely plan to put [ napoleonka ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1797/43114249854_633c8dc0c3.jpg) on the menu.”

* * *

**Two days later… 30th December**

Kurt leans back in the chair and rubs the bridge of his nose. He’s in his space on the top floor of their home, but instead of fabric and notions, there are papers spread across his work area. He’s summed the columns up three times, and the total has always been the same.

This morning, Finn provided him with the estimated cost of the materials and labor to renovate the restaurant. He suspects that LeRoy helped Finn come up with the detailed plan because it includes every possible contingency. Yesterday, Blaine met with the kitchen equipment supply company, and obtained an estimate of the leasing cost for the ovens, hobs, and refrigerators.

According to his calculations, Westerville’s will be ready for business by the end of March. If they defer the construction of the stage, they will be well within the budget of Rachel’s funding.

There is so much to do during the three months before the restaurant will open. Kurt is responsible for decorating the dining area of the restaurant. He’s thinking that it should have an old-world charm - something that is in keeping with the Westerville estate. He’ll buy old tables and chairs from a flea market and ask Finn to refinish them. However, he needs to come up with the perfect decor, and for that he will need help from someone at Westerville Abbey. He pulls out some writing paper from a drawer and writes to the Countess, Blaine’s mother, asking for her help and advice.

After finishing the letter and sealing the envelope, Kurt checks the time. He still has another hour before he is expected to join Blaine at the restaurant. Blaine and Finn are meeting with a  city building inspector to find out what needs doing before the restaurant is opened. Kurt has already made them a picnic lunch to eat. It’s not as fancy as anything that Blaine would have prepared, but he hopes that it will be a pleasant surprise.

He opens a drawer and pulls out Lieutenant Elliott Gilbert’s calling card. He flips it in his hand as he has done on many occasions over the past several months. When they had met at the Hampton Horse Show in September, the Lieutenant had invited him to visit his airfield and fly their new fighter plane. He misses flying so very much. For four long years, he flew an aeroplane or went up in the air with training pilots. He misses that feeling of control in the air and being free of all the confining conventions found on the ground below. Blaine is always encouraging him to pursue his hobbies. And flying can be a hobby, right?

He goes downstairs to the corridor, picks up the telephone, and dials the number on the card. After a few rings, the telephone is answered.

“Lieutenant Elliot Gilbert.”

“Hello, Lieutenant. This is Captain Kurt Hummel of the Royal Flying Corps. I’m not sure if you remember, but we met at the Hamptons Horse Show last September.”

“Kurt! Of course I remember you. It’s not every day that I meet a flying ace. I was hoping that you would call me.”

“Does your offer to visit you at the Mitchel Field still stand? I’d really like to see what the US Air Service is flying nowadays.”

“Absolutely. We would love for you to visit. Would it be possible for you to give a speech about your experiences during the Great War? I’m sure everyone would be interested to listen to your tales.”

“I’m more than willing to do that as long as I can have a test fly of the new de Havilland DH-5 fighter plane.”

Lieutenant Gilbert chuckles. “I’m sure that can be arranged. There is a flying club attached to the airfield. The members are pilots who served during the Great War - some are still in the active service, but most are doing other things with their lives. We meet on Saturdays and fly for fun. We even have a clubhouse where we have a drink and a laugh or two. If you come next Saturday, I’ll introduce you to the guys.”

“Why, that sounds really wonderful. What time should I arrive?”

After they have made arrangements for next Saturday, Kurt hangs up the phone. He is really looking forward to his trip to the airfield to fly and meet like-minded people.

* * *

 

**The following day… New Year’s Eve**

When Kurt hears the front door opening, he runs to the entrance to greet Blaine, and he’s shocked to see Blaine holding so many parcels from Macy’s.

Blaine sets down the parcels. “Hello, my love. Did James deliver the food bags?”

Kurt helps Blaine out of his jacket and hangs it on the hook. “Yes, he did. James said that you had some extra shopping to do, but now I’m curious… What did you buy at Macy’s?”

“Let’s go upstairs, and I’ll show you.” They both carry bags upstairs, and Kurt is surprised when Blaine leads them into a guest bedroom.

“Tonight Finn and Rachel are bringing Carole over to our house for the very first time. I wanted to make sure that we have everything that she needs.”

Blaine pulls out a soft pink blanket that has satin around the edges and a pink bow on the corner. Next comes a knitted cardigan, a matching cap, and the tiniest booties that Kurt has ever seen. “I don’t want Carole to be too cold.”

Kurt smiles, knowing that Rachel and the nursemaid will bring everything that wee Carole will need. “I think Carole is going to love the softness of these things against her skin.”

Blaine picks up the next bag and takes out bottles, cloth diapers, and talcum powder. “This is just in case Rachel forgets something.”

The last bag contains a rattle and a cute teddy bear. “We don’t want Carole to be bored at our house, do we?”

Kurt pulls Blaine into his arms. “This is the sort of thoughtful thing that you do all the time for those that you love. I’m sure Carole will be very comfortable staying here tonight.”

Blaine nuzzles into Kurt’s neck. “Do you think that one day when Carole is older that Finn and Rachel will allow her to have a sleepover? There are so many fun things we could do with her. I could teach her how to bake cookies.”

“I’m sure they will, my love. Remember that Rachel will be busy at night performing on this Broadway she’s always going on about.”

Kurt lifts Blaine’s chin to give him a kiss. He licks at Blaine’s lips so that he can explore with his tongue.

Blaine pulls away and coughs. “I need to go downstairs to start the meal.”

Kurt smirks, “I already put the ham in the oven. I think that buys you an hour of time.”

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and pulls him into their bedroom. “It certainly does. There is plenty we can do in an hour.”

* * *

 

**Later in the day… New Year’s Eve**

When the doorbell rings, Blaine calls out, “Could you get that, Kurt? I’m putting the final touches to the meal.”

Kurt opens the front entrance door to find Hiram, LeRoy, Finn, and Rachel. Finn is holding a [ wicker bassinet ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1775/43779234322_f03e3868c3.jpg) in which Carole is sleeping, and the others have a number of parcels. Behind them is a nursemaid, who will look after Carole for the evening.

“Come in, come in. It’s cold out there,” Kurt says.

They stomp the snow off their boots before entering. When they take off their coats, Kurt raises an eyebrow and tries to contain the laughter bubbling up in his throat. All four are wearing [ red sweaters ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1776/42923628435_4d48bbc0c3.jpg) with two white reindeers woven on the front.

“Blaine is in the kitchen, and the meal is almost ready. Why don’t you go to the dining room?”

Kurt turns to the nursemaid. “I’ll show you upstairs to the guest bedroom. It’s all set up for Carole. Blaine has even bought her a teddy bear and a rattle in case she gets bored. When she wakes up, make sure to bring her downstairs. We all want cuddle time with Carole.”

After ensuring that the nursemaid and Carole are settled upstairs, Kurt enters the dining room and takes his place next to Blaine. There is a baked ham with pineapple, scalloped potatoes, carrots, and peas. The meal is colorful and tasty. After extensively discussing Carole, the conversation moves to their jobs.

“How did the Healy brothers take the news that you are opening your own restaurant?” Hiram asks.

“Not very well. They fired us on the spot, paid us for the week, and escorted us out of the tavern,” Blaine explained.

Kurt adds, “I’m not sure why they did that. Blaine created many of the dishes himself, and it’s not like we were going to steal anything.”

LeRoy sets down his cutlery. “It’s their loss. I bet they didn’t want you poaching the staff.”

“I can’t wait to eat there on opening night,” Rachel exclaims.

“Have you given any thought as to when opening night might be?” Hiram asks.

Blaine shakes his head. “Kurt thinks that the restaurant should be ready by the end of March. Once we get the bulk of the work done, we’ll have to make plans for the opening.”

Hiram scratches his chin. “Don’t discount your Granny. She is very well connected in Manhattan society. If you get her on board with the restaurant, she could fill all the tables for the first month in a blink of an eye.”

When they have finished their meal, they retire to the living room. Kurt stokes the fire so that the room is toasty warm. Blaine opens a bottle of champagne that his uncle brought over, and pours it into six glasses.

“I know it’s not midnight yet, but Happy New Year, everybody!” Blaine exclaims.

They clink their glasses together, and take a sip of champagne.

“What is everyone’s New Year’s resolution?” LeRoy asks.

“To become a star on Broadway, of course,” Rachel states proudly.

“I’m going to create a few new dishes for our restaurant,” Blaine says.

“I plan to fix up Westerville’s so that it’s the best-looking restaurant in all of New York City,” Finn declares.

When everyone looks at Kurt, he says, “I plan to take up flying again.”

Blaine’s eyebrows shoot up. “Oh, really?”

Kurt doesn’t like that he’s sprung flying again on Blaine this way. He knows he doesn’t need Blaine’s permission, but he was hoping to discuss it with him in private. “I telephoned Lieutenant Elliott Gilbert of the US Air Service yesterday. Blaine, you remember how we met him at the Hamptons Horse Show?”

Blaine nods, and judging by his sour look, Kurt can tell that he isn’t happy at all.

“Anyways, Lieutenant Gilbert has invited me to the airfield on Saturday. He wants me to give a speech to the pilots about what it was like to fly during the Great War. He has also promised me that I can fly a fighter plane. Apparently, there is a flying club attached to the airfield that has members like me - people who know how to fly but aren’t in the service anymore. They meet regularly to fly and shoot the breeze. They even have a clubhouse next to the airfield.”

Hiram slaps him on the back. “That’s really great, Kurt. Flying has been part of your life for years, and I’m sure that you miss it. We all need our own hobbies. Take Blaine, for example. He’s the champion player at his tennis club. Isn’t that right, Blaine?”

Blaine lifts his shoulders in a half-shrug.

Hiram continues, “Blaine, next Saturday might be a good opportunity to arrange to meet your Granny. You could even invite her to the restaurant and show her your plans. I think she would enjoy that.”

Their conversation is interrupted when the nursemaid brings Carole into the living room. Blaine immediately takes the baby into his arms and rubs his nose against hers.

“I cannot get over how much she has grown in six weeks…. Oh my goodness, Carole smiled at me!”

After Kurt has had a turn holding Carole, she begins to cry.

“It’s feeding time. I’ll be back soon,” Rachel says

Once Rachel, the nursemaid, and Carole have left, Hiram sets out parcels on the coffee table. “We have a few things for you to help ring in the new year. You two need to open this package together.”

Kurt and Blaine open the package, and their eyes widen when they see two red sweaters with white reindeer woven in the front. They quickly shuck off their sweaters and try on the new ones. The next parcel contains a variety of discs for their new Victrola. There are classical pieces, jazz, and even some that they haven’t heard of.

Rachel returns to the room. “Oh good, it’s time for the music! I know the very disc we should start with.”

Rachel sorts through the pile until she finds the disc she wants. Kurt places it on the Victrola’s turntable, switches it on, and moves the arm so the needle is at the beginning of the disc. When the music starts to play, they begin to sing and dance along.

 _First you put your two knees close up tight._  
_Then you sway ’em to the left_  
_Then you sway ’em to the right._  
_Step around the floor kind of nice and light._  
_Then you twis’ around and twis’ around with all your might._  
_Stretch your lovin’ arms straight out in space._  
_Then you do the Eagle Rock with style and grace._  
_Swing your foot way ’round then bring it back._ _  
Now that’s what I call “Ballin’ the Jack.”_

Kurt grins from ear to ear as he looks around the living room. Everyone is wearing the most ridiculous red reindeer sweaters, swaying and twisting their bodies to the music. It’s crazy, but there is nowhere else Kurt would rather be. This is his family in the Big Apple, and this is where he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that they dance to is ‘Ballin’ the Jack’. It was written and composed by Jim Burris and Chris Smith for Broadway’s ‘The Passing Show’ in 1915. Many covers have been performed since - even the Grateful Dead used some of the lyrics in a song! Perhaps the most famous song and dance number was performed by Judy Garland and Gene Kelly in the 1942 movie, ‘For Me and My Gal’. Thank you to Gaazhagens on Tumblr for bringing this song to my attention.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Kurt spends time at the airfield, and Blaine figures out a way to fill the lonely hours.


	16. Lonely Days

****

**January 1921** **  
** **Blaine**

Blaine rolls over in bed, and when his arm reaches out to wrap around Kurt, it sinks into a cold pillow. Blaine wakes up fully and remembers that it’s Saturday. He notices that it’s 7 AM, which means that Kurt has already left to go to Mitchel Field.

He lazes in bed, recalling the conversation that they had last Saturday evening. Kurt was so excited when he returned from the airfield, filled with talk about the latest fighter planes, the civilian flying club, and Lieutenant Elliott Gilbert.

_“Elliott is such a good flyer… Elliott knows everyone and introduced me to so many people… Elliott had me try an Oreo cookie. Have you heard of those?…. Elliott invited me to come each Saturday... I’m definitely going to join the flying club…. Elliott...”_

Blaine presses the heel of his hands into his eyes as he tries to get a hold of his emotions. It’s not that he doesn’t want Kurt to have separate hobbies and friends, because he really does. He’s been down this road before when Kurt had insisted on living at the boarding house. Joining the tennis club was his best decision ever. Not only did he get fitter, but he met some new friends and gained some independence. He knows that he and Kurt can’t do every single thing together.

Blaine also knows that what he’s really worried about is Elliott Gilbert, who seems to have become an important person in Kurt’s life so quickly. It doesn’t help matters that Elliott is tall and handsome. He’s clearly interested in Kurt, judging by the way he behaved at the Hamptons Horse Show last September, and Blaine doesn’t understand why Kurt doesn’t see this. However, Blaine knows that Kurt loves him. Blaine trusts Kurt, and he needs to stop being ridiculous.

He quickly showers, dresses, and heads downstairs to the kitchen. After eating a light breakfast, he takes out all the ingredients to make a cheesecake. Earlier in the week, he gathered the courage to speak to the owner at the local bakery, who was only too happy to share his cheesecake recipe. He gets out his new [ Kitchenaid mixer](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1871/42889451690_6eccf6fd49.jpg). When he was at the restaurant supply shop earlier in the week, he noticed this new appliance for home kitchens and couldn’t help but buy it. What better way to christen it than with his first attempt at making a cheesecake.

Once the cheesecake is prepared, he places it into the oven and makes note of the time. He wanders aimlessly around the place, looking for something to do. He and Kurt are tidy people by nature, and they spent a couple of hours yesterday cleaning their home from top to bottom. He now wishes that they had gone out and had fun instead, leaving the cleaning for him today. He goes through the music discs, but nothing suits his fancy. Perhaps he’ll go to the library and borrow some new books. It’s a pity that the tennis club is closed during the winter months.

When the telephone rings, Blaine rushes to the corridor to answer it.

“Good morning, Blaine. It’s Rachel. Are you doing anything special today?”

“Hi, Rachel. No, I have something in the oven, but it should be finished baking in half an hour.”

“Oh, good. You must come over as soon as you can. Yesterday, I bought some new sheet music. I even managed to get the score for a new musical, ‘Irene’. It would be great if you could accompany me on the piano and help with the backup singing. Kurt can come as well.”

“Kurt is at the airfield all day, but I would love to come. I’ll see you in an hour.”

* * *

 

When Collins, the butler, opens the front door, he immediately sends Blaine to the music room. He discovers Rachel sitting on the floor with music sheets scattered around her. She’s wearing a [ black shirt ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1864/42889452130_a7e9fc7f89.jpg) with a huge gold bow emblazoned on front and a maroon A-line skirt. Not for the first time, he wonders where she finds her clothing. Rachel should really do all her clothes shopping with Kurt in the future.

Rachel immediately jumps up and gives him a hug. “Blaine, I’m so happy that you could come!”

“Good morning, Rachel. Thank you for inviting me. I was at loose ends, wondering what I would do today. I can’t wait to see Carole. I have a little present for her.”

Rachel takes the parcel from Blaine. “She’s already had her morning nap. Finn bundled her up and took her for a stroll in the park. I suspect that they are in a tea shop, keeping warm. He was worried that we would be too noisy for her.”

Rachel opens the parcel and takes a [ Raggedy Ann doll ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1876/30540615408_a181df37b5.jpg) from the box. “Ooh, this is lovely, although she’s a bit young to play with her.”

“I thought as much, but the doll can sit on her dresser and keep Carole company until she is older.”

Blaine glances at the sheet music covering the floor. “Do you need some help deciding what to sing first?”

“I’ve already decided which songs we are going to perform before lunch. I hope you’re staying for lunch. I’ve already told everyone that you are.”

Blaine laughs at Rachel’s enthusiasm. It’s certainly what he needs today to get himself out of his funk. “Yes, of course, I’ll stay for lunch.”

The next hour zooms by as Blaine plays the piano while Rachel sings. He has missed spending time with Rachel, and it’s a fun way to pass the time. They only pause for breath when Finn enters the room.

“Hi, Blaine. I’ve been sent upstairs to let you both know that lunch is ready.” He goes to Rachel and gives a her a quick kiss. “Carole fell asleep on the way back from the park. Nanny is with her in the nursery.”

When they enter the dining room, Blaine is surprised to see his grandmother already seated. He immediately goes to her and gives her a peck on the cheek. “Granny, I hadn’t realized that you were going to be here. It’s so good to see you again.”

“Is it, Blaine? I thought you were avoiding me,” June Dalloway replies, pursing her lips.

Blaine looks at her sheepishly, because he kind of was avoiding her. “I’ve been really busy with the new restaurant. There was so much to do before we could start the renovations.”

“When can I see it?” June asks.

“Finn’s crew started demolishing the old kitchen this week. It’s extremely dusty and quite a mess.”

Fortunately, Finn pipes in with an amusing story about how the Polish workers found hidden cash behind the old shelving structure in a storeroom. They promptly gave it to Blaine, who split the money fairly amongst the crew. It turns out the money was from the Civil War era and is no longer legal tender. They plan to use the bank notes as wallpaper for the staffroom.

“And what is Kurt contributing to it all?” June asks.

Finn replies, “He’s sort of the mastermind behind the scenes. He’s got this schedule and things. Each Friday, I’ve got to tell him what we’ve done and what we plan to do the following week. I also give him receipts of any money I’ve spent.”

June smirks. “So, he’s got the cushy office job.”

Blaine mentally rolls his eyes. Why does Granny make everything Kurt does sound less than adequate? “That isn’t entirely fair, Granny. Kurt is doing a great deal of planning for the restaurant area as well. His role will get busier once the basic structure is in place. He’ll be in charge of the restaurant front, and I’ll be in charge of the kitchen.”

“I’d still like to see this place that seems to occupy all your time,” June insists.

Blaine now feels guilty that he’s been avoiding his granny and remembers Uncle Hiram’s comment about her influence in Manhattan’s society. “How about we make a standing lunch date on the first Saturday of each month? We can visit various eating establishments in Manhattan and check the competition, and I can tell you what is happening back at my restaurant. Once the debris is cleared, and the basic kitchen is in place, I can cook for you at Westerville’s, and you can give me your opinion on new dishes.”

Blaine thinks that his granny has never smiled so broadly before. “That’s a marvelous idea, young man. I already have a restaurant in mind that we can visit next month. Of course it’ll pale in comparison to yours.”

When Collins enters the dining room carrying a soup tureen, the conversation shifts to current events, the weather, and Carole’s newest developments. When they finish the last course, which consists of [ raspberry Jello with tinned fruit cocktail](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1892/29762186857_4b02aa7067.jpg), Blaine decides that he’s never going to serve this at Westerville’s.

Rachel wipes her mouth with the linen napkin and sets it down on the table. “It’s time to wake Carole up from her nap.”

Blaine immediately jumps up to pull out her chair. “Can I join you?”

Rachel takes Blaine by the hand and leads the way up the stairs to the nursery, where Carole is sleeping soundly. Rachel brushes her cheek with a hand to gently wake her up. Carole smiles and kicks her feet as her mother picks her up. After a few minutes, Rachel asks, “Do you want to hold her?”

“Yes, please!” Blaine replies. He sits in the rocking chair and holds out his arms to take Carole. Blaine rubs his nose against hers and speaks sweetly to her. “When the weather is warmer, I hope your mommy and daddy will let me take you to Central Park. I’ll swing you at  the playground, and we can build castles in the sandbox. When we get tired, we can sit in the shade of one of the elm trees. Does that sound good, baby Carole?”

“I think she’d like that very much,” Rachel confirms.

Blaine holds her up in the air and jiggles her a bit, and Carole gurgles with delight. He wrinkles his nose when a most unpleasant odor fills the air. “I think that someone needs a diaper change.”

Rachel goes to the doorway and cries out, “Nanny! Where are you? Carole needs you at once!”

When the nanny scuttles into the nursery, Blaine hands over Carole immediately.

“Why don’t you go downstairs and have coffee with the others?” Rachel suggests. “I’ll be a little while because I need to feed Carole.”

Blaine makes his exit and heads to the parlor, where Uncle Hiram and LeRoy are reading the newspapers. “Did Granny leave?”

“Yes, she had a few things to do this afternoon. Finn is escorting her home,” LeRoy replies.

“I think you were very wise to make a standing date with your granny. She might be difficult at times, but she can also be your greatest ally,” Uncle Hiram comments. “Now, tell me all about Kurt and the flying club. I assume that he’s there today as well?”

“Last week, Kurt’s presentation about his experiences in the Great War was a huge success. After flying the newest fighter plane, he told some more stories at the clubhouse afterwards. They have already made him an honorary member of the civilian flying club. It seems as if I’ll be alone most Saturdays now.”

Blaine flops his head back on the sofa and looks up at the ceiling. Alone on most Saturdays doesn’t sound very good at all.

“I’m sure you’ll fill those Saturdays very quickly.”

“I’m not so sure about that, Uncle Hiram. There is no tennis during the winter, and I don’t really want to join a gym. I’ve always had my music, but I don’t have a piano. I need to save all my money for the restaurant. And every other thing I think of, I want to do with Kurt.”

LeRoy exchanges a smile with Uncle Hiram. “This is what happens when life gets busy. There was a time when Hiram was busy building the business, and all our spare time revolved around Rachel. It takes time to get into a rhythm of when you do things separately and when you do things together.”

Uncle Hiram says, “A rather interesting chap gave a presentation at the Men’s Club last week - Ernest Coulter, who’s a court clerk here in New York City. He has observed that many boys passing through the juvenile courts come from fatherless homes. He reasoned that a steady man's influence could help to curb their abnormal and sometimes criminal behavior. He has formed a Boys’ Club where boys can participate in a range of fun activities, and each one could have an adult who would act as a mentor.”

Uncle Hiram stands up and goes to the credenza and picks up a brochure. “The purpose of the talk was to raise money, and I plan to give a sizeable donation. I know from first-hand experience that it isn’t easy raising a child when your spouse has died. I’ve noticed that you have a way with babies, and your mother has told me how good you are with Cooper’s children. You would be such an excellent mentor for a young boy who needs some guidance.”

Uncle Hiram gives the Boys’ Club brochure to Blaine, who puts it inside his jacket breast pocket. He has a lot going on in his life at the moment, so he’ll have to think about it.

* * *

 

Blaine is startled awake when he hears the front door open. He sets down his book that is lying on his stomach, and sits up straight in the armchair. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes, and looks at the wall clock to see that it is 10 PM.

Kurt rubs his hands and shivers. “It’s cold out there. I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

Blaine looks over to see Kurt bend over to take off his boots, and his eyes linger on his butt and long lean legs. No matter how many times he sees Kurt, they are a wonder to behold.

When Kurt turns around, his cheeks are rosy, his eyes are sparkling and his pouty lips look so kissable. “I did wake you up.”

Blaine shrugs. “I was reading _Dream Psychology_ by Sigmund Freud. It turns out most everything in my dreams really just represents a penis.”

Kurt’s sweet laughter fills the air. He gives Blaine a kiss before flopping on the sofa.

“If you’re hungry, there is some leftover ham and salad from dinner.”

Kurt rubs his tummy. “I ate with the lads from the flying club. I’m really full.”

“Too full to eat a piece of the cheesecake I made especially for you?” Blaine cajoles.

“That’s so sweet of you, but I already ate a huge slice of [ pineapple upside-down cake](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/1/12/Pineapple-upside-down-cake.jpg/1200px-Pineapple-upside-down-cake.jpg). I’ll bring it to my English class for the students tomorrow.”

Blaine folds his arms across his chest and pouts. He feels a little bothered that he has gone to so much effort to bake a cheesecake for Kurt, who only plans on sharing it with his students. “You didn’t tell me that you were teaching tomorrow. I thought you were only teaching the Polish men for an hour after work.”

“That’s true, but I’m doing a special Sunday afternoon class for their wives. They need to learn English, too.”

“But when do I get a chance to see you? I was hoping that we could spend tomorrow together.”

Kurt narrows his eyes. “Blaine, you see me all the time. We work together. We live together. We sleep together. I don’t see what the big deal is if I do things without you.”

Blaine gets up and sits next to Kurt. He takes Kurt’s hand and gathers the courage to say what’s on his mind. “I don’t have a problem with you doing things without me, far from it. I can see how happy you are when you teach or spend time at the airfield with Elliott.”

Kurt’s eyes flash in anger. “Oh, is this about Elliott? I spend time with lots of men at the airfield. I don’t know why you are so fixated on him. Don’t you trust me?”

Blaine has a lot more on his mind than just Elliott, although he’s ashamed to admit that he is a bit jealous of the man. “Of course I trust you. You’re taking everything I say the wrong way.”

“So how am I supposed to take it?”

“I--I miss you. I miss… I miss having fun with my best friend. It seems that all we ever do together is work, do stuff around the house, or sleep. It leaves very little time for us to spend  alone, just being us.”

Kurt scooches closer to Blaine. “I miss that, too. It’s been ages since we had fun in the bedroom.”

Kurt stands up and tugs at Blaine. The next thing that Blaine feels is Kurt’s lips against his, giving him a toe-curling kiss.

“I think there is a large comfortable bed calling for us,” Kurt purrs and heads toward the stairs, swinging his hips.

Blaine turns off the lights and checks that the front door is locked. He didn’t mean that he missed having sex with Kurt, although it has been a while since they’ve been physically intimate. He misses hanging out in coffee shops, listening to music, and talking about the happenings in their lives and how they feel about it. However, maybe having sex again will lead to all the other things they’ve been missing.

Blaine climbs the stairs, eager to connect to his soulmate in any way that is on offer.

* * *

 

A few days later, Blaine has all the ingredients set out to make [ Somerset chicken ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1884/29762188907_79e22a8be1.jpg). There aren’t too many options of fruit available in January, but Kurt enjoys anything made with apples. Things aren’t perfect between them, but their talk on Saturday night has helped. Kurt has made a point of making it home on time for dinner each day, and they have been spending time talking with each other about things that don’t revolve around the restaurant.

When the doorbell rings, he’s puzzled by who it might be. Blaine opens the front door, and he is surprised to see four burly men and a large delivery truck.

“Sir Blaine Anderson?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

“We have a piano for delivery.”

“But I didn’t order a piano.”

“I’m supposed to give you this letter, which explains everything.”

Blaine takes the letter and begins to read.

_Dear Blaine,_

_We very much enjoyed having you for lunch last Saturday and listening to you play the piano for our dear Rachel. It reminded us of those fond days when you were living with us, filling the house with your lovely music. It seems only fitting that your new home should be filled with music, too. Consider this your housewarming gift from all of us to you._

_Love,_

_Uncle Hiram and LeRoy_

Blaine quickly looks around the living room, and he settles on a corner that is far enough away from the fireplace but would allow him to view the street as he’s playing. While the delivery men bring in the upright piano and position it, Blaine’s fingers twitch by his side, anticipating the moment when he can play.

After the papers have been signed and the delivery men have left, Blaine sits down on the piano bench and lifts the fall board, revealing the ivory and black keys. He begins to play warm-up exercises that his fingers have memorized, and sound wafts in the air. He still needs to prepare dinner, but he’ll allow himself the time to let music fill his heart once again.


	17. Boys' Club of New York

****

**February 1921** **  
** **Blaine**

Blaine joins Finn and Kurt at an old table at Westerville’s. The workmen have just left for the weekend, and it’s time for their formal weekly meeting. While they consult each other every day about what’s happening, Kurt insists that the meetings are necessary to make sure that nothing slips through the cracks. If Blaine is honest with himself, when Kurt runs the meetings and goes into no-nonsense business mode, he finds Kurt really sexy. And if Kurt takes care of his stiffies once Finn has left, it’s nobody’s business but their own.

“We finally finished the demolition work this week,” Finn reports.

Kurt smiles. “Thank goodness for that. The dust and mess have been unbelievable. I’ve needed to shower every day after work.”

“What’s up next?” Blaine asks.

“We’ll start repairing the existing walls, and creating the partitions you wanted in the kitchen,” Finn replies. “Now that I can see the bare structure, it’s going to take longer than I had thought.”

While Kurt examines his detailed schedule, Blaine wonders if he can add a very detailed and intimate inspection of storerooms at night to the list.

Kurt looks up. “I think opening the restaurant at the end of March is too optimistic. Realistically, it’ll be more like the end of April or even the beginning of May.”

Finn nods in agreement. “I thought as much. I’ve already warned Rachel that the opening might be delayed. She’s willing to wait for her money to be repaid. She’d rather have the place be perfect than rush the opening.”

Blaine’s body sags with relief. Rachel provided most of the money to purchase the building and she is paying for the renovation costs. They’ll start paying her back once the restaurant opens. Finn has been a great middleman at keeping Rachel up-to-date on what is going on.

“How are Jakub and his relatives working out?” Blaine asks.

“They are incredibly hard-working. I can tell that they used to build houses in Poland; they know more about things than I do. Jakub’s uncle is sort of the head of the crew because he has the most experience.”

“But you’re still in charge,” Kurt reminds him.

“Yes, I know, but it’s easy to be the boss when they know what they’re doing.” Finn turns towards Blaine. “I still need help when the city inspectors come around. I always feel tongue-tied around them.”

“I’m happy to help with that,” Blaine replies.

Blaine knows that Finn feels uncomfortable negotiating inspections with city officials. He’s been brought up to take orders from people whom he perceives are in authority. Finn is doing a great job managing the work crew, and hopefully, that will build his confidence to eventually handle the inspectors. But for now, he’s more than willing to help, even if he doesn’t always understand the details of plumbing, electricity and whatnot.

Kurt interrupts his thoughts. “Speaking of the Poles, we were chatting after English class last night. Apparently, there’s a restaurant in Greenpoint that is closing down after Easter.”

“Where is Greenpoint?” Blaine asks.

Finn answers, “It’s in Brooklyn. It’s also known as Polish Town. It’s where they all live.”

Kurt continues, “Anyways, the restaurant owners will need to sell all their fittings and fixtures at the end of their lease - tables, chairs, linens, cutlery, kitchen utensils, that sort of thing. I was thinking that we could have dinner there one evening and take a look at things. If we like them, we could probably get the stuff for a really good price before it goes to auction.”

“That’s a great idea. Why don’t you put that down on that schedule of yours,” Blaine teases.

“Joke all you want about my schedule, but we need it for such a big project.”

Blaine places his hand on top of Kurt’s. “I love your schedule, my love; and how you always have your eye on the big picture. I couldn’t do any of this without you.”

“I couldn’t do any of this without you, either.”

Kurt leans over and captures Blaine’s lips in a kiss. Blaine sneaks a hand behind Kurt’s neck to keep him there while he deepens it.

“Guys, I’m still here! Can you save it for after I’ve left?”

Blaine reluctantly pulls away. “Sorry, Finn.”

“Can Rachel and I come to the Polish restaurant, too? I want Rachel to taste [ napoleonka ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1797/43114249854_633c8dc0c3_b.jpg) for herself.”

Their conversation is interrupted when they hear loud knocking on the restaurant door. Blaine gets up to see who is there, and Finn is protectively hanging behind him.

“Hello, shnookums.”

“Beiste! Come on in. I haven’t seen you in ages,” Blaine replies, holding the door open.

Beiste sets a bag down on the table and pulls out a bottle of red wine, a corkscrew and glasses. While she takes off her winter coat, Kurt quickly gathers his schedule and papers and turns them face down on the table.

“I’m interrupting you. Should I come back at another time?”

Blaine places his hand on her shoulder. “No, we were just talking about the merits of napoleonka. Finn, I’d like to introduce you to Beiste. She’s the sous chef at Healy’s. Beiste, Finn is married to my cousin. He’s in charge of the renovations.”

“I’m also Kurt’s brother,” Finn adds. “How do you do?”

After shaking hands with Beiste, Finn taps Blaine on his shoulder. “Is it okay if I leave? I’m taking Rachel out tonight, and I want to spend some time with Carole first.”

“Sure thing, Finn. We’ll see you on Monday morning.”

Blaine sits down and accepts a glass of wine from Beiste, and they clink their glasses together before taking a sip. Blaine appreciates that this wine was produced before the Great War. “This is a mighty fine wine. Where did you get it?”

“The Healy brothers’ private wine cellar, of course.”

“You stole it?” Kurt asks.

“What do you take me for, pumpkin? They gave it to me to drink with you.”

Kurt narrows his eyes. “They sent you to spy on us!”

Beiste holds her hands up in surrender. “Busted! But I’m not going to tell them anything, at least not anything that is important.”

Blaine appreciates that Beiste doesn’t really want to spy and decides to use the situation to their advantage. “How are things at Healy’s Tavern these days?”

Beiste shakes her head. “I’m going to need more wine if you really want to hear the story.”

Once Blaine has topped up Beiste’s glass, she continues, “The Healys were such fools to kick you out of the tavern last December. New Year’s Eve was a complete disaster. We couldn’t serve the food fast enough, and we didn’t take care how it was presented or if it was hot.”

“I’m still miffed that they walked us out like criminals,” Kurt huffs.

“It’s gone downhill ever since. Gordon hasn’t introduced anything new to the menu, and many of our regular patrons have stopped coming. Turns out Gordon has quite the temper. He’s a foul-mouthed bully who swears at the staff, and they are leaving in droves. The Healy brothers are strapped for cash and replace them with cheaper staff who have no idea what they are doing. I plan to leave myself, before Gordon gets fired and I’m expected to fix the mess. I don’t want to be around when that ship sinks.”

“We aren’t ready to open for business yet, as you can see,” Blaine says, waving his arm at the bare space. “However, when we do open, I’d love to have you as my sous chef.”

Beiste smiles. “I’d love that, pumpkin. I’ve missed working with you.”

“Of course, my partner has the final approval of any staff that we hire,” Blaine adds, trying to backtrack to include Kurt in the decision.

Beiste and Blaine look at Kurt, who is deep in thought and tapping his finger on his chin. After several minutes, Kurt says, “If Blaine thinks that you are qualified to be his sous chef, then I’m all for it. However, there is something you need to know before you make your decision. Blaine and I, well..."

Kurt looks at Blaine for approval to tell her about their relationship. Blaine nods, indicating that they can trust Beiste with their secret. “We’re together... In a relationship. We love each other. We keep things private, but we think our closest staff should know.”

Beiste chuckles. “Do you think you’re telling me anything I didn’t know already? Pumpkins, I could always see your heart-eyes from a mile away. You are actually quite sweet together. I have no problems with that.”

Blaine says, “We don’t have the cash to pay you until the restaurant opens in…”

Kurt interrupts, “When it’s ready. I have an idea. Why don’t you stay at Healy’s Tavern, and we can give you misleading information to tell the Healy brothers? They have threatened to destroy us and the restaurant. We would prefer our opening date to take them by surprise.”

Beiste slaps her thigh. “Like a double agent spy? I love it! Where do I sign up?”

They update each other on what’s been happening in their lives for the past few months. When the last drop of Bordeaux wine is drunk, Beiste stands up. “I better return to Healy’s Tavern. They are expecting me to report back.”

Kurt sits up straight. “What are you going to say?”

“The truth. The restaurant is a dark, dank, dusty shell. Oh, and that you plan to put napoleonka on the menu. That will get them thinking that you’re absolutely crazy.”

Once Beiste leaves, Blaine is delighted by the turn of events. He knows that he needs a sous chef who is experienced and can handle the kitchen on his days off, especially when he goes to Europe this summer. Beiste is the perfect second-in-command, and he has been thinking of asking her to join their team. However, he feels very guilty that he hasn’t discussed it with Kurt earlier.

He takes Kurt’s hand in his. “I’m sorry. I should have spoken to you before offering Beiste the job. I got caught up in the moment of having the perfect person as my sous chef right in front of me.”

Kurt’s smile calms Blaine’s nerves. “I can understand why you offered her the job, but going forward, perhaps we can discuss things first to make sure we’re on the same page?”

“I was just so excited that there is someone I could leave in charge whom I trust when we go to Germany and Westerville.”

“I’ve been thinking about that, too. It’s not great timing to open a restaurant and then leave for six weeks for Europe. I’ll need to find a head waiter that I can both trust and leave in charge when we’re away.”

They switch off the lights and leave the empty building, each man knowing that the next stages will be tough, with many decisions still left to make, but they’ll work together to build their dreams.

* * *

**The next Saturday**

Blaine stands up and assists his granny back to her chair when she returns from the powder room of [ Delmonico's Restaurant](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1858/43790635065_9c7957f886.jpg). Once the waiter has served them coffee, his grandmother gets down to business.

“What are your thoughts about Delmonico’s?” June Dolloway asks.

After taking a sip of coffee, Blaine replies, “I’ve learned some very interesting things. They have managed to take traditional basic fare and turn it into something to be famous for. Take the steak, for example. It was merely a grilled steak that any decent restaurant could turn out, but by combining several cuts of beef, they are able to create the Delmonico steak. It’s the same with the mashed potatoes. Add some grated cheese and breadcrumbs, place it in a grill to brown, and they now have Delmonico potatoes.

“At Delmonico prices,” June adds. “It might serve you well to create a simple dish to be famous for.”

“I agree, although I don’t want to charge exorbitant prices. I want ordinary people to be able to afford it as a special treat, too.”

“We’ll see how ordinary your clientele is when you open,” June huffs.

Blaine continues, “When we entered the restaurant, I also noticed that they host the New England Society of New York’s annual meeting. It could be interesting to have clubs meet at my restaurant during the times it’s not busy, like on Mondays.”

“Those are all good ideas, Blaine.”

Blaine looks around. “The last thing I’ve noticed is that a lot of customers are staring at us.”

June Dolloway waggles her head as she smirks. “Most New Yorkers are snobs. They like to be seen in restaurants where they can rub elbows with high society. They’ll be talking about my very handsome and very eligible grandson for days.”

Blaine blushes furiously. “I doubt that very much. I’m quite content with my life as it is. I’m busy with the restaurant and planning my trip to Europe next summer.”

After June Dolloway has settled the bill, they leave Delmonico’s and agree that they will try a different restaurant next month. Once his granny’s chauffeur has collected her, Blaine hails a taxicab and instructs him to drive to Tompkins Square in the East Village. When they arrive at the destination, Blaine pays the driver and heads to the six-floor building that houses the Boys’ Club of New York.

Earlier in the week, Blaine met with Ernest Coulter’s assistant to find out more about the Big Brothers program. The more he had learnt about the program, the more certain he’d been that he would volunteer for a fatherless lad. They could meet anytime, anywhere, and decide how they wanted to spend their time. Saturday afternoons would be perfect, because the lad wouldn’t have school and Kurt would be at the airfield. The assistant suggested that Blaine would be well-placed to mentor an immigrant, who might have different needs, and that there were plenty of fatherless boys in the Boys’ Club of New York.

He joins the tour of the premises and is surprised at how many amenities the building has - lecture rooms, a library, a natural history museum with butterflies, and a movable stage. Why, it even has a newly-built indoor pool on the roof. The tour ends at the indoor gymnasium, where boys are kicking soccer balls to each other. They are boisterous and obviously having a good time.

Blaine spots a young lad in the corner, sitting by himself. His drab green sweater is two sizes too large, and Blaine can tell it’s a hand-me-down. The boy is reading a book, but he’s secretly eyeing the others kicking the balls. Blaine suspects that he’s too shy too join in. It reminds Blaine of his days attending Westerville’s village school. Thank goodness he had Sam to encourage him to join in the games. Maybe he could be that person for the young lad.

When the boy sees Blaine approaching, he quickly shuts his book, places it behind him, and looks down.

“Hi, I’m Blaine. Do you mind if I sit down next to you?”

When the boy doesn’t say a word, Blaine slowly sits down on the gymnasium floor. “I’m pretty good at sports. Do you want to kick the ball around with me?”

The boy merely looks away.

Blaine decides on another tactic, and takes a nickel out of his pocket. “The side that has the Indian is the head and the side that has the buffalo is the tail. When I toss it up in the air, you call out heads or tails. You get a point if that side is facing up when it lands, and I get a point if it doesn’t. The first person to reach ten points wins the coin.”

Blaine makes a fist and places the nickel on top. When he flicks his thumb, the coin flips high in the air.

“Heads!” the boy shouts.

Fortunately, the coin lands with the Indian facing up. They continue to play until the boy has reached the ten points. Blaine flips the coin so that it lands in the boy’s lap. “You won the coin fair and square. What’s your name?”

“Hans.”

“How do you do, Hans? How old are you?”

“Nine.”

Blaine had detected a slight accent when they were playing heads or tails. “Where are you from?”

“Münster, Germany.”

A chill flashes at the back of Blaine’s neck. The POW camp where he was detained for two years was near Münster. “You’re a long way from home.”

“We moved to America when Papa died.”

“And how long have you lived here?

Hans counts on his hands. “Fifteen months.”

“Your English is very good after just fifteen months.”

“Mama was an English teacher in Münster,” Hans replies and then looks at the boys playing ball.

“I’m sorry, do you want to play with the boys instead of talking to me?”

Hans shakes his head. “They don’t like me. They say I’m the enemy.”

Blaine’s breath hitches. He thinks of Germans as the enemy, too, but it’s impossible to blame a young child for the events of the Great War. It’s really time to let the scars of war heal and mend fences.

“It must be difficult for you. I’m sure you won’t believe me, but it will pass with time. People will learn that you are just like every other boy, no matter where you come from.”

Hans gives Blaine a glare that conveys his disbelief that this will ever happen. Blaine decides to change the topic of conversation quickly. “I’m away from home, too. I’m from England. I miss my family and my home. I have a horse named Firebird. I used to ride him to this very special place by a lake and spend hours daydreaming. Is there anything you miss from Germany?

“I miss Oma and her [ Apfelstreuselkuchen](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1870/42889452510_e0a3ab3e40_o.png).”

Blaine shakes his head in laughter. He’s spent enough time walking through Germany after the war to know that Apfelstreuselkuchen is a tasty apple streusel cake. “It’s a good thing that I’m a chef, then. Would you like to come to my house next weekend? We’ll make an Apfelstreuselkuchen, and you can tell me if it’s as good as your grandmother’s.”

Hans licks his lips and nods.

“Very well. I’ll talk to the Boys’ Club counselor and your mama to get permission, but I doubt there will be a problem.”

When Blaine leaves the Boys’ Club, he whistles while walking to the subway station. He didn’t expect to connect with a young boy today, especially a German. However, Hans seems to be a bright lad and very much in need of a friend. Blaine suspects that he’ll learn a thing or two from Hans, too - empathy and forgiveness spring to mind.

* * *

 

**Later that evening**

Blaine sets down his book and heads to the kitchen to put the remaining [ Beef Wellington](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4854/45833912752_6577afa1ed.jpg) in the ice-box. It’s already 11 PM and Kurt isn’t home yet, which means that he probably went out with the lads from the airfield for dinner. Again.

He wishes that Kurt had telephoned him earlier that he wouldn’t be home for dinner. Kurt knows that he was making a special meal for the two of them tonight. And there is so much that Blaine is bursting to tell Kurt. He wants to replay the lunch with his granny at Delmonico’s and discuss various ideas for their restaurant. He wants to tell Kurt about meeting Hans and brainstorm various things that he could do with him. He wants to make plans for what they’ll do the next day.

But he’s alone. Again.

Once the kitchen is tidied up, Blaine sits in an armchair in the living room and reads more of the book by Sigmund Freud. He still can’t figure out how his dreams about torture represent a penis. Blaine sets down the book, and he’s not sure how to fill the time until Kurt comes home. He puts another log on the fire and looks around the room, smiling when he sets his eyes on the piano.

Blaine opens the piano bench and pulls out the new sheet music he purchased this week. He chuckles to himself when he sees the score for the new Bessie Smith song. He must have had a premonition when he bought it. After he does his usual warm-up exercises, he sets out the score on the music rack and begins to play and sing.

 _I've got the blues, I feel so lonely_  
_I'll give the world if I could only_  
_Make you understand_ _  
It surely would be grand_

 _I'm gonna telephone my baby_  
_Ask him won't you please come home_  
_'Cause when you're gone_ _  
I'm worried all day long_

 _Baby won't you please come home_ _  
_ _Baby won't you please come home_

Blaine stops playing when he hears a ruckus outside the front door. He goes to the window and pulls part of the curtain so that he can take a peek. His eyes open wide when he sees Kurt swaying in place, fumbling in his pockets, presumably to find his keys. A car is leaving, filled with men who are waving and shouting goodbye to Kurt.

Blaine opens the front door and Kurt staggers in, giggling his head off. He sits down on the bench to take off his boots, only to giggle some more.

“Where have you been?”

Kurt slurs, “After flying today, a bunch of us decided to go out on the town. I thought we were going out to eat, but we ended up at a nightclub in Harlem.”

Blaine notices that Kurt’s eyes are glazed, and he’s having difficulty focusing on him. Kurt certainly is having problems untying his boot laces. “Have you been drinking alcohol?”

Kurt giggles some more. “It’s called moonshine, Blaine. I might have had a drink or two.”

 _Or three or six… and it’s usually 150 proof!_ Blaine kneels down and takes off Kurt’s boots for him. When they stand up, Blaine can smell the sour reek of moonshine and cigarettes. “Who’s idea was it to go to Harlem? Was Elliott with you?”

“Elliott was with us, but he had to leave early to catch a train back to the base.”

Blaine catches Kurt before he falls.

“Elliott’s got a tattoo on his back. It’s a rose, and it’s really swell. Elliott thinks I should get a tattoo, too.”

“What!”

Blaine can’t even imagine something as vulgar as a tattoo on Kurt’s creamy porcelain skin. And how did Kurt see Elliott’s tattoo on his back?

“Don’t be such a killjoy, Blaine. It won’t be any place where anyone can see it. I’m thinking of having a plane tattoo on my butt. Elliott said it would really look good on my butt. Elliott thinks I’ve got a nice butt.”

It’s even worse than Blaine originally suspected. “Elliott saw your butt?”

Kurt giggles. “No, silly. Nobody gets to see my butt except you. And I want to see your pretty butt right now.” Then Kurt firmly squeezes Blaine’s buttocks as if to accentuate the point.

Blaine gently pushes Kurt’s hands away. Normally he enjoys being groped by Kurt, but not tonight.

“There’s lots of things I could do with your pretty butty butt butt. Let’s go upstairs and do it right now. I’m horny.”

“Absolutely not!” Blaine replies. He can’t help but feel cheapened, especially when Kurt has been out with the lads, talking about butts.

“That’s not what you said last Saturday night, mister. When I came home, you were quite happy to have sex. Now that I’m the one who wants it, you’re acting like a prudish school girl!”

Blaine clenches his fists by his side. “Why are you yelling at me? I don’t want to have sex on a night that you spent out with other guys, talking about how cute a tattoo on your butt would look. I have never felt less like being intimate with someone, and either you can't tell or you just don't care.”

Kurt’s skin pales to the point that his face almost looks green, and he promptly throws up on Blaine’s feet. Blaine can feel the hot slippery mess seep from his slippers onto his feet, but he stays still and rubs Kurt’s back. When Kurt has finished, he slumps on the floor.

Blaine goes to the toilet room to clean his feet. He should have anticipated that Kurt was going to vomit just by the way he was swaying. When he returns to the entrance with a towel and a pail of water, he cleans up the majority of the mess while Kurt sits with his eyes closed, groaning. Blaine lifts Kurt up, slings him over his shoulder, and slowly carries him up the stairs. Kurt is like a dead weight, but at least he’s stopped talking about sex.

When Blaine sets Kurt out on the bed, he immediately begins to snore. Blaine makes quick work of undressing Kurt and placing a blanket over him. After changing into his nightclothes, Blaine looks at Kurt, who is mimicking a starfish sprawled out on the bed.

“Mmmm… love you,” Kurt slurs, and settles back into sleep.

“I love you, too,” Blaine whispers, and kisses him on the forehead.

In spite of everything, Kurt looks so peaceful and beautiful.  

Blaine switches off the light and heads to the guest bedroom. After slipping under the cold sheets, his mind whirls. He doesn’t want to act like a parent, telling Kurt what to do. However, he also knows that something has to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Blaine plays on the piano is “Baby Won't You Please Come Home” performed by Bessie Smith (1919).
> 
> Thank you Klaineship2 on Tumblr for advising me on the German dessert.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Kurt’s POV on the subject.


	18. Remorse

**February 1921** **  
** **Kurt**

Kurt splashes water on his face, then reaches for his toothbrush. His mouth tastes as if a rhinoceros has pooped into it. After brushing his teeth, he turns on the shower to its hottest setting. Once the stall is steamy, he enters it and allows the water to cascade down his body. As he takes the longest shower ever, he recalls the previous night.

It all started out innocent enough. After he had finished flying at the airfield, he agreed to join the other lads for a bite to eat. They squeezed themselves into someone’s [ Ford Model T car ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1872/30855289198_df2e649e75.jpg) and were on their way to Harlem. When they entered [ Webster Hall](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1872/43816820805_433e5bb63e.jpg), Kurt quickly realized two things - this wasn’t an establishment where one goes to eat, and not all the women dancing on stage were women. Although they wore satin heels beneath delicate gowns and covered up parts of their bodies with feather fans, he could tell they were men by their body build and their Adam’s apples. He’d never seen anything quite like it before.

He accepted a glass of moonshine to loosen up because he certainly had felt like a fish out of water in that place. After his second glass of moonshine, he joined in on the fun of hooting and clapping at the performers on stage. By the time he had his third drink - or was it fourth? - he could only remember snippets of the evening… tattoos, men in the crowd eyeing him, giggling his head off on the way home, and then… dear lord, getting sick all over Blaine.

Blaine.

Kurt jumps out of the shower and quickly dries himself off. He puts on his dressing gown and goes in search of Blaine. He returns to their bedroom, and notices that the sheets on Blaine’s side of the bed are not creased, which probably means that he spent the night in the guest room. Why didn’t he notice it when he woke up?

Boy, is he in big trouble.

He scurries down the corridor and takes a peek into the guest room. Although there are signs that Blaine had spent the night there - he never did master bed-making skills that would pass Kurt’s father’s inspection - Blaine is nowhere in sight.

Kurt goes downstairs to the kitchen where he notices that the table has been set for one. He spots the box of [ Post Grape-Nuts ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1875/44008172404_bb05d9bb1e.jpg) cereal, butter, and the jar of homemade orange marmalade on the table. There’s a slip of paper on the plate, and he picks it up to read it.

_My dearest Kurt,_

_I decided to let you sleep in this morning and have gone to teach your English class. There are aspirin on the kitchen counter next to the loaf of bread. I’ll be back by dinner time._

_Love,_

_Blaine_

Kurt had completely forgotten that the Polish workers’ wives were expecting him to teach English today; he’s relieved that Blaine has taken his place because he’s not in any condition to teach it. As he eats a bowl of cereal, he wonders what Blaine is going to say to him. He ponders also what he wants to say to Blaine. Kurt doesn’t even know how to articulate what he’s thinking without upsetting him.

Blaine is quite honestly the most wonderful person in the entire universe, but he wouldn’t understand Kurt’s side of things. Everything had been going splendidly for the first nine months since they found each other in New York City. Blaine was respectful of his feelings and allowed him to set the pace of their relationship. When Kurt had agreed to move in with Blaine, they went through a honeymoon period. They both eagerly accommodated the other as they settled into their new life together. And the sex, well, it was mind-blowing. Every nook and cranny of their townhouse was christened in the most delightful of ways.

But things changed dramatically in the new year. Suddenly, they no longer had their jobs at Healy’s Tavern, and they were busy renovating a building, something that neither of them know anything about. It’s still amazing to think that he’s a co-owner and the manager of their very own dream restaurant; but - and there is always a but - they are together so much that Kurt finds it hard to breathe.

He wakes up with Blaine, he eats breakfast with Blaine, and they walk together to work, where he spends the entire day with Blaine. At 5 PM sharp, he spends two hours teaching English to the Polish workers. When he arrives home, Blaine has a hot meal ready, and they talk about the restaurant while eating. Kurt does the dishes while Blaine lights the fire in the living room. They collapse in their respective arm chair where Blaine reads a novel, and he flips through the latest fashion magazine, wondering when he’ll find the time to sew again. When it’s bedtime, they wash and brush their teeth together, change into their nightclothes, and slip into bed, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

It’s exactly how he imagines his father’s life is like with Mrs Hummel, and that’s a scary thought for a 24-year-old man.

Kurt wants some fun in his life and wants to experience new things. You’re only young once, and he doesn’t want his life to slip away. The best thing he’s done for himself this year is join the flying club. There was an immediate bond with the lads as they all were pilots during the Great War, too. They respect him, like him, and know nothing of his past. If only he didn’t feel so guilty about having something for himself and not having to share it with Blaine.

He does have fun with Blaine, although those occasions have become far and few between now that they don’t have jobs or money. If he’s honest with himself, Blaine isn’t the first person he thinks of when he wants to let his hair down and have fun. As wonderful as Blaine is, he’s more traditional in what he enjoys doing in his leisure time.

Kurt decides to forgo the bread left out on the kitchen counter because he doesn’t feel coordinated enough to deal with the [ toaster contraption ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1843/30855281168_afdc20dcaa.jpg) that Blaine bought last November. Kurt pours a glass of water and swallows two aspirin. He has a dull headache, but his stomach is much more settled after eating the cereal. Although he’d love to climb back into bed and pretend last night never happened, he can’t waste a precious free day that he has to himself.

After dressing into some casual clothes, Kurt goes up to the top floor and sits down at his table, where the weak winter sun lights up the space. He takes out papers from his satchel and sets them out on the table surface. The US Air Service has asked him to review the course material and exams for foreign pilots to receive their American license quickly rather than start from scratch. There have been so many advances in aeroplanes since the Great War. They are much more reliable, are capable of flying longer distances, and can carry heavier loads. There are already aeroplanes that carry passengers and the mail, and as air travel becomes more popular, companies will need more pilots quickly.

Kurt would be lying if he wasn’t proud that the US Air Service sought his advice about the certification course. He knows that it’s all thanks to Elliott, who always has great things to say about him. Kurt frowns, remembering that Elliott had told him that his four-year contract is up at the end of March, and he doesn’t plan to renew it. Elliott isn’t sure what he wants to do, but he knows for certain that he doesn’t want to become a commercial pilot. Elliott hasn’t decided whether to return to New Jersey and work at a factory or move to New York City and try his hand at something else.

Kurt works through the material, jotting down notes in the margins. He realizes that he could pass this exam in his sleep, but Kurt doesn’t want to become a pilot for a living again. In spite of the troubles he’s having in life at the moment, he really wants to manage Westerville’s with Blaine by his side. They only have to get through these difficult months of renovating the building, and then life should find a new pace.

Kurt’s thoughts are interrupted when he hears the front door open and Blaine shuffle around. Kurt sets down his pen and stands up.

It’s time to face the music.

He returns the Air Service papers into his satchel and makes his way to the ground floor. His stomach rumbles when he smells fish and chips wafting from the bag in Blaine’s hand. When Blaine gives him a weak smile, Kurt kisses him on the cheek. “Thanks for taking over my English class. I was in no condition to teach this morning.”

Blaine shrugs. “That’s all right. I brought in some food and taught them the English words to use in the shops.” Blaine looks down at the bag in his hand. “I picked up some fish and chips to eat for dinner. Let’s eat it before it goes cold.”

They silently walk to the kitchen. While Blaine sets out the meal on plates, Kurt pours them water and collects the cutlery. Kurt eats so quickly that he practically inhales his food, just like Finn does. He had completely forgotten to eat lunch. When he looks up, he sees Blaine’s head hung low, moving his food around the plate with a fork but not really eating.

“I’m sorry, Blaine. I was so zozzled last night. I’ve learnt my lesson the hard way. I’m never going to drink alcohol again for the rest of my life.”

Blaine stands up and collects the plates. “That sounds rather drastic, but I suggest that you stay clear of the moonshine in the future. That stuff is potent and dangerous.”

Kurt rubs his forehead. “Don’t I know it.”

Blaine sets down the plates on the kitchen counter. “I think we have more to talk about than you not being able to hold your moonshine.”

Kurt follows Blaine to the living room, feeling like a naughty boy about to be lectured by his father. It fills him with dread.

Once they are seated on the sofa, Blaine starts the conversation. “You really hurt my feelings last night.”

Kurt slumps and pinches the bridge of his nose. “The only thing I remember is that I threw up on your feet. I’m really sorry about that.”

“Kurt, you were talking about Elliott’s tattoo. I won’t even ask how you managed to see it if it’s on his upper back. Answer me honestly, did you let Elliott see your buttocks?”

Kurt now recalls the funny conversation at Websters Hall when everyone was talking about tattoos. “Of course he didn’t see my buttocks! We were in the middle of a club with a bunch of guys talking about tattoos. You know what’s really annoying? You always manage to turn things to be something about Elliott. You’re like a green-eyed monster when it comes to him.”

“Well, maybe I am. You like this guy.”

“I like the way Elliott makes me feel. I mean, when was the last time that you complimented me or told me how special I was?”

“I moved to New York City to be with you. I-I changed my whole life! That doesn't make you feel loved?”

Kurt looks up at the ceiling. This conversation isn’t going well at all. Blaine is rightfully snappy, and he doesn’t want this to become a huge fight. He takes a deep breath and says, “Blaine, I do feel loved. I don’t know… Things have been so stressful lately. We don’t have jobs, and all our time is spent renovating the restaurant. Sometimes, I need to let off steam and go out to have some fun. And I feel guilty about it because you are sitting at home waiting for me.”

“I’m doing more than sitting at home when you’re out! Yesterday, I agreed to spend time with a fatherless lad on Saturdays. I wanted to tell you all about it, but it seems you forgot about having a special dinner together.”

Kurt lowers his head. Yes, he had totally forgotten about agreeing to come home for dinner last night.

Kurt looks up when Blaine takes his hand. “After the English class, I walked around Central Park. I just needed some space so I could think.” Blaine’s eyes well up with tears. “There’s no easy way to say this, but I think I should move out.”

Kurt is shocked by these words. How did they get into this situation? “What! Blaine, that’s not what I want.”

“Me neither, but I think we need to take a step back for a second, together, and just look at the situation truthfully. It's not working out. If I’m honest with myself, I was the one pushing you to move into the townhouse with me. I’m not even sure if I gave you a real choice.”

Kurt squeezes his hand. “Blaine, you’ve got to believe me, I wanted to move in with you. I was ready.”

“I bought the building for our restaurant, and at the time, it seemed the most natural thing to do because we were planning to work together in a restaurant in the future. But looking back, we didn't have a conversation about it. We never weighed the pros and cons. We never really discussed if this was the absolute best thing for our relationship.”

A tear falls down Kurt’s face. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“Absolutely not. We are so together, but I think that by moving out, we can figure out our own boundaries and how we, as a couple, fit into the big picture. We need to sort this out before our lives become even busier with the opening of Westerville’s.”

“How would it work? We’ll still see each other during the week at the restaurant. Wouldn’t it be awkward to be around each other? And would we see each other after work? When would we fit it in?”

“Kurt, you are the master of schedules. If you change your English class on Sundays for a different day, that could leave us the day to spend together to do fun things,” Blaine suggests.

Kurt understands what Blaine is saying. “Go to the movies, ice skate, visit museums… Like a date.”

“Exactly. And when we’re just being us having fun together, we’ll remember why we are perfect for each other. We’ll find a way to spend our lives together that makes us both happy. And most importantly, we’ll fall in love all over again.”

There is still one thing that bothers Kurt about this arrangement. “I should be the one moving out. You own the townhouse.”

“I was going to tell you on Valentine’s Day, but I’ll let you in on a secret. The deed to the townhouse is in both our names. This is your home, too. I’m sure that Uncle Hiram will let me live with him again. It’s much easier if I move out.”

Kurt’s breath hitches. Why would Blaine give him half the townhouse, which is worth a lot? “You don’t need to waste your money on me.”

“Kurt, I don’t think it’s a waste at all. We come from different backgrounds, and I was lucky enough to have a very rich cousin who set up a trust for me. I want you to feel as safe and secure as I do, whether we are together or apart.”

Kurt throws himself into Blaine’s arms, weeping. “Blaine, this is such a scary decision to make. I-I just, I feel like I-I... ”

Blaine rubs his back. “It is scary, but I think it's a little less scary if we make the decision together. Kurt, I will always love you. I will always want to live our lives together. But I also want to protect something that is very precious to me. If at any time, you don’t think that living apart is accomplishing anything, we can always talk about it and figure out what could be better for us.”

Blaine rises from the sofa and wipes his hands on his trousers. “I best pack some things for the next few days.”

When Blaine goes upstairs, Kurt remains frozen on the sofa. He realizes that Blaine is right in a way. Maybe they need some space in order to figure out how they will juggle owning a restaurant and a townhouse, and still have enough leftover energy to focus on their relationship, too.

Blaine returns to the ground floor with a stuffed duffle bag. “If I forgot anything, I’ll let you know at work tomorrow.”

Kurt stands up. “Will we have occasional sleepovers?”

Blaine shakes his head. “Do you really want to know why you hurt my feelings last night?”

Kurt drops his head in shame. “It’s because I missed our special dinner, got zozzled, returned home late at night, and threw up on your feet.”

“No, Kurt. It’s because when you came home after talking about butty butt butts with the lads, you wanted sex with me. The next time I’m in our bed, I don’t want to be in any doubt that it’s me whom you want.”

Blaine quickly turns around and storms out the front door, leaving Kurt devastated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine and Kurt have their first date the following Sunday.


	19. The First Date

****

**February 1921** **  
** **Kurt**

**The Following Friday**

While Kurt is working on a makeshift table at Westerville’s, he hears Finn and Blaine say their goodbyes to the Polish workers, who have finished for the day.

“Isn’t it time for our weekly meeting?” Finn asks.

Kurt stands up. As he walks past Blaine, he pauses and says in a deep husky voice, “Give me five minutes, and I’ll be ready for you.”

Kurt smirks to himself when he hears Blaine’s breath hitch, and he puts a little more sway in his hips as he saunters into the restaurant’s kitchen. This morning, he took particular care while dressing for work. He’s wearing tailored trousers that flatter his physique, and he’s topped it off with a shirt of Blaine’s. Sure, it’s a couple sizes too small and stretches across his taut muscles, but that’s sort of the point. As predicted, Blaine hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off him all day. Yes, Friday is turning out to be an incredible day.

Kurt fills the kettle with water, sets it on the gas hob, and lights it. He opens up a pastry box and sets out three chocolate éclairs on a serving plate. At lunchtime, he bought the treats at a nearby bakery. Who can resist a pastry filled with custard and cream, topped with chocolate icing? As Mrs Sylvester always says, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Pity she never married.

While waiting for the water to boil and preparing a serving tray, Kurt reflects on the past week. As expected, the first days of work were awkward. He and Blaine were shy and avoided each other when they could. Blaine had dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn’t had a wink of sleep. Kurt certainly hadn’t. The bed seemed too large and too cold without Blaine by his side.

On Wednesday night, they went to the Polish restaurant in Greenpoint with Rachel and Finn for dinner. They were treated like royalty, and Polish specialties kept coming to their table. Although it was a business dinner to check out the restaurant’s furniture and fittings, it had felt more like a double date, with light-hearted conversation. Kurt can’t remember the last time he’s had so much fun with Blaine.

On Thursday, they sought each other out for not only business matters but gentle flirting, as well. Blaine looked amazing in his T-shirt and jeans, and Kurt resisted the temptation to drag him to a dark corner of a storeroom and have his way with him. Kurt managed to make it through the day and waited until he was home alone before giving into his imagination, with a squirt or two of K-Y Jelly and his right hand for company.

This morning, Kurt had decided to make things more interesting. His flirting and body movements have left Blaine tongue-tied… And a tongue-tied Blaine is simply adorable.

He wants Blaine back in their bed and the sooner the better.

It’s not that he wants the sex, although he certainly misses it. More so, he wants the intimacy of taking off the layers of clothing and lying in each other’s arms in bed, whispering their hopes, dreams and fears to one another. He misses that special connection with Blaine. He wants to prove to Blaine that he has no desire to be with anyone except him. Blaine deserves to feel safe and secure in their relationship, too.

When the kettle whistles, he pours the boiling water into the teapot and carries the tray to the restaurant area, where Blaine and Finn are seated at a table. Kurt pours the tea and makes sure to lean closely in front of Blaine as he sets everything out. After sitting down, he glances at Blaine, who is blushing furiously and struggling to hide a stiffie. Kurt smiles smugly - his efforts seem to be having the desired effect.

Finn starts the meeting. “We’ve got all the plumbing working. We just need the city officials to inspect the work. They’re coming on Tuesday. Meanwhile, the crew will paint the storerooms, and install the shelving. We’ll then start building the kitchen stuff.”

“Let me know what time the inspectors will be here, and I’ll be sure to be around,” Blaine replies.

Kurt offers the plate of éclairs to the men. While Finn practically inhales his, he carefully examines it and takes a bite. It tastes even better than it looks. The French certainly know what they’re doing when it comes to pastries. When he looks up, he notices a bit of cream has oozed out of the éclair onto Blaine’s lips. Kurt leans over and scoops it with his index finger. He watches Blaine’s eyes darken, and he’s wiggling in his seat as Kurt’s tongue darts out to lick the cream off his finger. He most definitely has Blaine’s attention.

“These are really good. Are there any more?” Finn asks.

Kurt looks at his stepbrother. “No. One is plenty, otherwise you’ll ruin your appetite for dinner.”

Finn sags his shoulders in disappointment. “You sound like Rachel.”

“What did you think about the furniture and fixtures in the restaurant last night?” Blaine asks.

“I thought the wooden tables and chairs will be perfect for here. The two-person tables will allow us to push them together for larger parties. I still think we should have booths along the back wall. Diners like the sense of privacy, and it makes it easier for the waiters to serve.” Kurt pauses and performs some calculations on a piece of paper. “Allowing for 12 square feet per diner, and 36-inch aisles we should offer to buy 50 tables.”

Finn scratches his head. “How did you figure that out so fast?”

“I’m a pilot. This is a piece of cake compared to calculating aerodynamics based on the wind speed, velocity, and other factors, especially when you’re in a cockpit in the middle of the night.”

“You’re so very impressive in all manner of things,” Blaine purrs.

Kurt preens at the compliment. It’s nice to know that he can surprise Blaine with his mathematical skills.

Finn stands up. “Is there anything else? I need to go splash my boots.”

Blaine and Kurt giggle at Finn’s way of telling them that he’s going to the toilet.

After Finn leaves the room, Kurt asks, “Do you have any plans for tonight?”

He really doesn’t want to say goodbye to Blaine, not just yet… not ever.

“I’m meeting some of the guys from the tennis club to play billiards.”

Kurt gives Blaine a lackluster smile. It feels as if Blaine has replaced him so quickly. “That sounds like fun.”

“I’m not sure about that. I’ve never played American pool before. You’re welcome to join us.”

“No, thanks. I’ve never played billiards or American pool, and I’d probably make a fool of myself in front of your friends. What are you doing this weekend?”

“Tomorrow, I’m meeting with Big Brothers to see if my application to mentor a boy has been approved. In the evening, I’m going out with Uncle Hiram and LeRoy to their gentlemen’s club.”

Kurt interrupts Blaine. “B-but you’re free Sunday I hope? Isn’t that our day together?”

“Don’t you have to teach the English class?” Blaine asks.

Kurt shakes his head. “I told the Polish workmen that I would have to take a break from teaching their wives on Sundays. I’m stretched too thin, and I want to save Sundays for you. I’d like to take you out… like, on a date, on Sunday… that is… umm... if you want to.”

Kurt squeezes his eyes shut and takes deep breaths. That shouldn’t have been so difficult to say, but he’s never asked anyone out on a date before and couldn’t bear it if Blaine turns him down. Blaine’s warm hand covers his own, and he can feel the brush of his thumb. When he looks up, Blaine’s eyes are sparkling.

“I’d love to spend Sunday with you.”

Kurt heart races. “I’ll collect you at noon, if… if that’s okay with you.”

“It’s more than okay. I look forward to it.”

When Finn returns, they turn off the lights and leave the restaurant. The Berry car and chauffeur are waiting outside for Finn and Blaine.

“Do you want a ride home?” Blaine asks.

“No, it’s only a couple of blocks away. I’ll see you on Sunday, right?”

“You bet!”

Kurt watches as the car joins the traffic on the street, wishing that he was with them, but he doesn’t want to intrude on Blaine’s night out with his tennis club friends. He walks quickly home, and goes to the kitchen for a bite to eat. When he spots the dead daisies, he throws them into the trash, and puts away the vase. It’ll be awhile before Blaine buys him flowers again. He opens the ice box and remembers that Blaine usually does the food shopping. He looks over the meager contents and decides to make himself a cheese omelet.

After eating his simple dinner, he goes to the living room and lights a fire. He picks up the latest Vogue magazine, but after flipping through a few pages, he sets it down again. He’s used to pointing out photos to Blaine and getting into debates about the merits of Brooks Brothers versus other popular outfitters. It’s no fun to read Vogue without Blaine by his side.

Kurt lets his head flop onto the sofa back. What is wrong with him? He can do anything he chooses. He mentally prepares a list of things he could do, but nothing really interests him. He won’t have fun doing them without Blaine.

He’s alone, and it’s all his fault.

Sure, he and Blaine have spent years apart. When he had thought Blaine was killed in action, he got on with his life as best as he could. He made some new friends, did a variety of jobs, and remained hopeful about his future. But it’s different now. Blaine is very much alive and very much a part of his life. Blaine is his best friend, his confidant, his lover, and his soulmate.

Blaine is his anchor, and now he’s drifting.

He realizes now that it’s Blaine’s unwavering love and support that allows him to take risks and experience new things. Knowing that Blaine is there is like a safety net - Blaine can’t stop him from failing, but he makes it safe if he does. Kurt twists the eternity ring around his finger, and recalls all the promises Blaine made to him.

 _I promise to always love you. To defend you, even when you’re wrong._ _I promise to surprise you. To always make the time to talk with you when you need me. To kiss you when I can but cherish you always. To make sure you remember how perfectly imperfect you are. I promise to talk about the tough issues so that we can_ _solve problems together. I promise that my heart and body will only ever belong to you._

No matter how hard it will be to have those talks and figure out how their lives will intertwine, there is one thing Kurt knows for sure.

Blaine is worth it.

With a newfound energy, Kurt retrieves the newspaper from the entrance way and sets it out on the dining room table. He looks at what is happening in New York City this weekend and jots down ideas on a piece of paper. He’s going to give Blaine the best first date that he possibly can.

~~~

**Sunday**

Kurt stops at the flower shop and buys red and yellow roses. They aren’t as pretty as the Devon roses grown at Westerville Abbey, but hopefully, they will remind Blaine of them. The florist had informed him that the red roses symbolize love, beauty and courage, while the yellow ones symbolize friendship and happiness. Kurt is feeling all these things as he makes his way to the Berry townhouse to collect Blaine for their first date.

Yesterday, Kurt hadn’t seen Blaine at all. Kurt went to the airfield  and received some rather exciting news. When he came home in the late afternoon, he cursed that Blaine wasn’t there to share it. After eating a cheese sandwich, he figured out the best way to tell Blaine and then planned his outfit to wear today.

When Kurt arrives at the Berry townhouse, his belly flutters. He’s so excited to spend some time with Blaine, but he’s also nervous because he wants everything to go perfectly. It’s only been a week since Blaine moved out, but he misses him so badly and wants him home again.

Before he can even touch the knocker, Finn opens the front door and comes out. “Hey, Kurt. I’ve been waiting for you. Do you have a minute before you see Blaine? I have something I want to talk to you about.”

Kurt pulls out the pocket watch, which Blaine gave him all those years ago. “Sure, Finn, but I don’t want to be late for my first date with Blaine. It’s not good form.”

Finn rolls his eyes. “If you ask me, you two are acting silly. Blaine has been a bundle of nerves all morning. He even asked LeRoy to help him get ready.”

Finn leads Kurt down the avenue until they aren’t in view of the Berry townhouse. “Rachel told me not to tell you, but I don’t feel good about that. You’re my brother, and I shouldn’t keep any secrets from you. Promise me not to say anything because Rachel will kill me if she knew I told you, and...”

“Spit it out, Finn!”

“Blaine has been having nightmares, like, every night. Rachel seems to be able to calm him down. Some nights, he has more than one, and then it’s my turn to get up and help Blaine. It’s really scary. I don’t know what to do when Blaine looks so upset and acts crazy.”

Kurt frowns when he hears that Blaine’s nightmares are increasing in frequency. Blaine was at the stage where he had a nightmare every fortnight, but it was quite easy to calm him down into a restful sleep again. “I’m really sorry to hear that. I know that Blaine can be quite scary when he’s having a nightmare. I’ll give you some pointers tomorrow at work, but I really need to collect Blaine right now.”

Finn bumps his shoulder into Kurt’s. “I knew you could help me out. I’m hoping that you two will figure things out today and Blaine will go home with you.”

“I wish that, too, but it’s a bit complicated.”

“It doesn’t need to be complicated, you know,” Finn interjects. “Take me and Rachel. At the beginning, I could never imagine how a chauffeur and a rich lady could be together. But Rachel insisted that nothing like that counts when it comes to love. It doesn’t matter if you’re rich or poor, black or white, or two men. The most important thing is love and how you treat each other.”

Kurt nods. “Wise words, Finn.”

Finn chuckles. “No one  has called ever me wise before. Now, let me go inside before you. When you knock on the door, I’ll answer it. Act like we didn’t see each other and talk or anything.”

Before Finn reaches for the front door, Kurt taps his shoulder. “Finn, you really are one of a kind, and the best brother anyone could have.”

“Thanks. You’re a pretty good brother, too,” Finn replies before entering the townhouse.

When a minute has passed, Kurt knocks on the front door, and Finn opens it. “Finn, it’s great to see you,” he says with a wink.

“I’ve been told to have you wait in the parlor. Blaine won’t be long.”

Kurt sits down on a stiff arm chair, and taps his foot as he waits. A few minutes later, Blaine appears. Kurt immediately stands up, but then feels weak at the knees. Blaine is undoubtedly the most handsome man in the entire universe. [ He's wearing ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1865/43857536845_442a408c84.jpg) the grey trousers, white shirt and two-toned shoes that they bought together at Brooks Brothers months ago. However, he’s also wearing a new forest-green cardigan with the bottom two buttons undone (and boy, would he like to undo the rest of those buttons) with a burgundy bow tie with thin white and blue stripes. Kurt notices that Blaine has had a haircut since they saw each other on Friday, and it’s slicked back carefully with pomade. He’s freshly shaven and his eyes are sparkling. He looks delicious enough to eat.

Kurt can’t find words that are complimentary but also don’t make him sound like a sexual predator. He awkwardly extends his arms with the bouquet of roses.

“Are those for me?” Blaine asks shyly.

“I hope you like them. They don’t have Devon roses here, but this reminded me of them. The florist told me what they mean before I bought them, but now I can’t remember. I-I can’t think of anything except how you - you …”

Blaine lowers his head and looks up at Kurt through his eyelashes. “You like the way I look?”

Kurt gulps and nods but still can’t get a word out, not when Blaine is looking at him like that. Blaine knows that it _does_ things to him.

Blaine takes the bouquet and presses his nose into the flowers. “I love the flowers. Thank you. Let me bring them to the kitchen, and then I’m ready to go.”

Kurt waits in the entrance, and when Blaine returns, he helps him put on his winter coat. Kurt is surprised when Blaine puts on a [ fedora hat](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1870/30895966448_e400aa0cb5.jpg). “I say, that hat looks smart on you.”

“LeRoy let me borrow it. My bowler hat looks so stuffy and conventional, and I’m not always a conventional kind of guy,” Blaine says with a wink.

Kurt opens the front door for Blaine. “You certainly look like the cat’s meow.”

Kurt takes Blaine to the Palace Theater. They are in time to watch the newsreel, and Kurt shudders after watching the report of the Red Bolshevik Army invading Georgia. It seems that the Great War didn’t settle all things. His mood lightens when Charlie Chaplin appears in the opening scene of _The Kid_ , the feature film. They both roar with laughter at the tramp’s silly antics. Kurt practically purrs when he feels Blaine’s finger gently stroke his thigh in the darkened theater. He wants to hold Blaine’s hand, but the theater is far too crowded for any obvious sign of affection.

After the show, Kurt takes Blaine to a nearby tavern for a bite to eat. It’s always interesting to see what the competition is doing. The food is mediocre at best, but that isn’t what pulls in the crowd. In the corner of the tavern, someone is playing jazz music on the piano.

Blaine sets down his mug of root beer. “I know we decided to wait to build the stage at Westerville’s, but I’d love to have live music sooner rather than later. It would make the evening a real experience for our diners.”

“I’ll take a look at the plans and schedule. If we do some economizing here and there, we might be able to build a little platform before the opening.”

“You are the master of plans and schedules,” Blaine purrs.

Kurt smiles at the compliment. A new song is performed and Blaine taps his fingers to the tempo on the table. “This chap is really good. I recognize some songs but others must be original music. Do you remember his name?”

“Duke Ellington. He’s visiting from Washington D.C., but rumor has it that he’s looking to form a band and move to New York City.”

“Since when did you become so knowledgeable about up-and-coming jazz musicians?” Blaine asks playfully.

Kurt blushes. “I read an article about him in _The Etude_ music magazine. I know that you like jazz music so I did a little research last night.”

Blaine’s eyes crinkle as he smiles. “That’s really thoughtful, Kurt.”

“Maybe someday soon we can go to the Cotton Club in Harlem. That’s where all the jazz is happening.”

“I’d really like that. Kurt, we don’t always have to do things that I enjoy. I’m more than happy to do things that you’re interested in, too.”

Kurt decides that this is the perfect segue into giving Blaine an invitation. “Yesterday, I found out that the Mitchel Field will be open to the public the day before Easter in March. I’d love it if you would come with me. You could meet the lads, and they could put a face to your name. I sort of talk about you a lot.”

“You do?”

“Well, you’re a war hero, and you’re my hero, too.”

“Aww. You have a way with words. Let me know when, and I’ll be there.”

“How did your meeting at Big Brothers go?”

Blaine’s face lights up. “After doing their background check, they approved me! I went to the lad’s house to speak with his mother. It looks like we’ll be meeting most Saturdays for a few hours.”

“I think you’ll be a terrific Big Brother. You certainly are a terrific uncle.”

“I enjoy being around children, and I hope everything works out. I was wondering… Could I bring him to MacDougal Alley next Saturday? I want to cook with him, but I think that it would be awkward at the Berry’s with their cook and staff. You’ll be at your flying club, so we won’t bother you.”

“Blaine, it’s your home, too. By all means, have your cooking session with the boy next Saturday, but make sure you leave some leftovers for me to eat.”

When Duke Ellington finishes his last set, Kurt pays the bill. He hails a taxicab and gives the driver the Berry’s address. After opening the door for Blaine, he slips in the backseat.

“You don’t need to take me home, Kurt. I can handle it from here.”

Kurt leans in and whispers, “But I want a goodnight kiss.”

Blaine whispers back, “Excellent idea.”

When they arrive at their Fifth Avenue destination, they awkwardly pause outside the townhouse. Blaine takes out his keys and opens the front door. “Why don’t you come inside for a minute? I don’t think this is the sort of neighborhood that would take kindly to seeing two men kissing.”

As soon as they enter townhouse, Blaine rolls up on his toes and kisses Kurt tenderly on the lips. Kurt immediately places his arms around Blaine and deepens it, reveling in the scent and flavor. Heat fills his body now that the man he loves is in his arms. Blaine presses him against the wall and kisses him as if his life depended upon it.

“I knew you guys would be all lovey-dovey tonight. There’s no way you could be apart for very long.”

Kurt reluctantly pulls away from Blaine and glares at Finn, who has a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

Blaine replies, “We’re still together, very much together. We just need this time to figure out some things.” Blaine turns towards Kurt again. “I think we’ve made a pretty good start at that already. Don’t you?”

Kurt nods. “Yes, a really good start.”

Kurt leaves the townhouse to make his way home. He would prefer it if Blaine was by his side, but he feels more confident that it will happen in the near future. There are still a few things they need to work out, but he’s sure that they can do it. They are both in this relationship for the long haul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine and Hans get together to make apple strudel cake.


	20. Big Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a day early for a reader's birthday. The next update will be on Saturday.

****

**March 1921** **  
** **Blaine**

Blaine takes the baked dessert out of the oven and is pleased with the result. He turns his head toward the young boy sitting at the nearby counter. “Hans, could you please get the milk from the ice box? We can’t eat [ Apfelstreuselkuchen ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1870/42889452510_e0a3ab3e40_o.png) without a tall glass of milk.”

Hans jumps off his stool and retrieves the milk, while Blaine gets out two glasses. Blaine thinks that his first afternoon with Hans is going well. While they wait for the cake to bake, Hans has shown him his precious book about dinosaurs and other creatures that once roamed the earth. Hans’s face lights up with delight when Blaine suggests that they go to the American Museum of Natural History next Saturday.

After slicing two pieces, they sit down again to eat the fruits of their labor. Blaine leans forward, carefully watching Hans take the first bite. He relaxes when Hans smiles and closes his eyes. “Does it taste like your Oma’s Apfelstreuselkuchen?”

“Even better!”

Blaine watches Hans devour the slice of cake. “I think I’ll put this on the menu at Westerville’s. I’ll call it Hans’s Apple Crumb Cake.”

Hans’s eyes grow wide. “You’re naming the cake after me?”

“I like to name things on the menu after people I know. I’m going to save a slice of the cake for my friend who lives here, but you can take the rest of the cake home, as long as you promise to share it with your family.”

When Blaine hears Kurt enter the townhouse, he looks at the time. It’s only 4 PM, and Blaine is surprised Kurt is home so early after a day at his flying club - it’s practically unheard of. When Kurt enters the kitchen, he looks tired and cold.

“Kurt, I didn’t expect you to be back so soon. We are just finishing up.”

“Carry on. Something smells rather wonderful.” Kurt looks around, and suddenly, he grins from ear to ear. He walks to the vase of fresh flowers and picks it up. “You bought daisies.”

Blaine smiles, glad that he was here to see the look on Kurt’s face. It seems that their romance isn’t dead after all. He decides then and there that he’s going to bring fresh daisies to work for Kurt, at least while they are living apart.

Kurt walks toward Hans and extends his hand. “Hi, I’m Kurt Hummel.”

“Hi. I’m Hans Martin Pippart.”

Kurt takes in a deep breath. “Are you German?” When Hans nods, Kurt asks, “Are you named after your father?”

“We have the same name, but my papa is dead. My mother says he was a very brave war hero.”

“Yes, I’m sure he was,” Kurt replies stiffly and looks away.

Blaine can’t understand why Kurt is acting so coldly towards Hans. The atmosphere is uncomfortable, and he decides to break the tension by giving Kurt a plate with a slice of cake.

Kurt gives him a half-smile. “Thank you, Blaine. I’ll be upstairs - I have some work I must get done.”

After Kurt has left the kitchen, Blaine makes quick work of cleaning up while Hans tells him about school. It seems that he’s being bullied every day for being German. Blaine will have to think over the best advice to give him next Saturday. For now, he listens to Hans as he opens up to him.

Once they put on their coats, Blaine calls out from the bottom of the stairs. “Kurt, we’re leaving now. I’ve left a Lancashire hotpot on the kitchen counter for you.”

Kurt runs down the stairs. “After you’ve dropped Hans off, do you want to come back and eat dinner with me?”

“Sure. I’ll be about an hour.”

~~~

Blaine returns to the townhouse on MacDougal Alley and rings the bell. When Kurt opens the door, Blaine immediately notices that he’s changed into a comfortable pair of trousers and one of his shirts. Kurt must know by now that Blaine finds him incredibly sexy in a tight-fitting shirt, especially when it’s one of his own. Kurt is wearing it on purpose, and it does things to him.

“You don’t need to ring the bell. It’s your home, too.”

“I-I didn’t want to barge in, especially while I’m not living here. I was surprised that you came home so early today.”

Kurt’s cheeks pinken. “I came home early hoping that I’d be able to see you.”

Kurt helps Blaine out of his coat, and Blaine can smell the wonderful aromas of the Lancashire hotpot drifting through the air. He’s noticed that Kurt has lost weight recently, and last night, he decided to make a casserole for him that would last for days. When he opened the ice box earlier in the day, his suspicions were confirmed. Kurt isn’t taking care of himself when it comes to eating.

Blaine follows Kurt through the living room, where a fire is burning brightly in the fireplace. They stop in the dining room, which is formally set with linens and glasses, as two candles flicker soft flames in the center. Kurt pulls out a chair for him, and once he’s seated, he says, “Everything is ready. I’ll just be a minute.”

Blaine takes a sip of water while listening to Kurt bustle around the kitchen. Although he’s been raised in a house filled with servants, he hasn’t missed the service, not really. However, he does miss Kurt taking care of him… loving him.

He shakes his head to get rid of these thoughts. Although things between them have been much better the past few weeks, they still need time to work out their issues. He’s been brought up to think of patience as a virtue, no matter how hard it might be.

Kurt carries in the casserole dish filled with the [ Lancashire hotpot](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1954/44760350732_d94d521f0c.jpg), and serves the lamb, onion and carrot casserole topped with sliced potatoes. When he takes his first bite, Kurt moans. “This is absolutely delicious. I haven’t eaten a homemade meal like this since…since...”

“Since I moved out?”

Kurt nods and bites his lower lip. “It’s not that I don’t know how to cook, because I do. It’s just that I associate cooking with you, and it’s no fun when you’re not here. If I’m honest, there are a whole lot of things that aren’t fun without you by my side.”

Blaine is secretly pleased that Kurt is missing him, because he sure does miss Kurt. “I feel the same about some things, like listening to new music, strolling in Central Park, or even going to Brooks Brothers. And I certainly don’t have fun shaving by myself.”

Kurt bursts out in giggles. “Shaving is most definitely more fun when we’re together.”

Blaine joins in the laughter, wiping the tears from his eyes.

When they’ve calmed down, Kurt continues. “How are we going to make time for doing fun things when the restaurant opens? We’ll be so busy, and I don’t want us to slip back like we were before, together at work and home, but never finding the time to enjoy ourselves."

Blaine replies, “I think that once the restaurant opens, it’s going to be really hard for the first few months. We’ll need to build up the clientele and deal with initial glitches. However, we’ll have our visit to England this summer, where we’ll make more memories.”

Blaine takes a sip of water, figuring out ways to carve out personal time on an ongoing basis. “It’ll be really important that we hire good staff whom we trust. People that are capable of managing the kitchen or the front without us there. We’ll have to work the weekends because those will be the busiest times, but maybe the head waiter could take over for the lunch service while you’re at your flying club. Beiste could oversee the prep work when I spend time with Hans. We should be able to take time off together during our slowest days. I know that you are quite clever at schedules. We’ll make this work.”

Kurt taps his finger on his chin. “Well, I am rather good at schedules,” he says a twinkle in his eye.

“The thing that worries me at the moment is finding that perfect head waiter. I would breathe a little easier knowing that we have someone in place to help you manage the restaurant.”

Kurt straightens in his chair. “I know the perfect person.”

“Who?”

“Elliott Gilbert.”

“Absolutely not!” Blaine folds his arms in front of him. How could Kurt even suggest that Elliott work for them? Doesn’t he know it would be like torture to watch them together?

“Blaine, hear me out. Elliott’s contract with the US Air Service finishes at the end of this month, and he’s not renewing it. He doesn’t want to become a commercial pilot. He’d rather move to Manhattan and find something new to do.”

Blaine juts out his lower lip. “I bet he knows nothing about being a waiter or even how a restaurant operates.”

“No, he doesn’t, but he’s smart. Elliott will catch on quickly. As a pilot, he knows how to deal with unpleasant situations efficiently without a fuss. I’ve seen him interact with others at the airfield and the flying club. Elliott has a certain way about him. People respect him. People listen to him. He’s a natural leader.”

Blaine shakes his head. “He likes you, Kurt. I saw the way that he looked at you at the Hamptons Horse Show. He was checking out your buttocks!”

“Elliott has admitted to me that he’s queer, but never - and I repeat, never - has he made advances toward me. You’re jealous over absolutely nothing.”

“You don’t understand how it’ll make me feel to watch him flirt with you.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow and huffs. “Don’t I? You, my dear, have a very short memory. Do you know how many times I've had to stand by as a footman and silently watching ladies flock around you and flirt? You’re more swoon-worthy than Rudolph Valentino. Even men show their outward attraction to you. Don’t get me started on Lord Hunter Clarington!”

Blaine cringes when he remembers the 1914 London Season. It’s true that Kurt had observed his family introducing him to young ladies, and Lord Clarington was certainly pushing it with his banter.

“But the only person I want is you,” Blaine insists.

Kurt runs a hand through his hair. “Blaine, how can I convince you that I love you and only you? I’ve promised you that my heart and body will only ever belong to you. I wear an eternity ring as a symbol of that promise. We’re building our future together!”

Blaine shifts his chair close to Kurt and holds his hand. “I know that, I truly do. It’s not you whom I don’t trust. It’s Elliott. I don’t trust him one little bit.”

Kurt lets out a deep sigh. “I won’t ever mention Elliott again as Westerville’s head waiter. It’s a really important position, and like you said earlier, we both need to trust the person. We’ll put an advertisement in the newspapers and start interviewing people.”

Blaine is relieved that Kurt has given up on the notion that Elliott might work for them. They are a team, and they both need to be comfortable with the staff they employ.

“Blaine, can you do me a favor? When you come to the airfield later this month, could you take the time to talk to Elliott? He’s the only queer guy that I know besides you, Hiram, and LeRoy. I really value his friendship, and it would mean so much to me if you got to know him a little bit.”

Blaine nods. “I think I can do that.”

More than anything, Blaine wants to have a chat with Elliott. If Kurt is going to spend time with him, he needs to tell Elliott in no uncertain terms to back off.

They carry the empty dishes to the sink and retire to the living room. Kurt places another log on the fire to keep it burning brightly. When he sits down on the sofa, he twists his fingers on his lap. Blaine can tell Kurt has something on his mind by the way he avoids looking at him. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“If we’re talking about people we don’t like, I don’t think you should mentor Hans.”

Blaine creases his brow. That wasn’t at all what he was expecting Kurt to say. “Why ever not?”

“Do you know who Hans Martin Pippart was?” When Blaine shakes his head, Kurt continues, “He was a German flying ace during the war. He shot down balloons, planes… British pilots died because of him.”

“But that was wartime. We all had roles to perform for our countries.”

“At least Pippart was shot down by anti-aircraft fire and couldn’t destroy any more.”

“Have you ever considered that it could have been me or one of my men that killed Hans’s father?”

Kurt shakes his head. “Pippart died towards the end of the war. It wasn’t you.”

“But I ordered soldiers to fire anti-aircraft missiles in the air, and I did not for one single second think of them as people with families… I shudder to think of the real consequences of the war.”

“They were the enemy. Hans Martin Pippart was the enemy!”

“Does that mean that an innocent young boy is the enemy, too? It’s not Hans’s fault that he was on the ‘wrong’ side of the war. Hans has already paid a large price for the Great War. He lost his father. You must know what that feels like - your mother died when you were young.”

“I never thought of it quite like that,” Kurt replies.

“Hans has immigrated to a new country, and boys his age are giving him grief over being a German. He needs someone who can help him adjust to living in America, and deal with the school bullies."

Kurt smiles knowingly. “Hans is quite a lucky lad to have you as his Big Brother.”

Blaine blushes at the compliment. He flexes his fingers, thinking that it would only work if Kurt treated Hans like a normal lad.

“Kurt, now it’s time for you to return the favor. Once Hans and I have become firm friends, would you go out with us once and take the time to talk to Hans? It would mean so much to me if you got to know him a little bit.”

Kurt checks their shoulders and smirks, “I see what you did there. Yes, of course I will. I might even find that I like him.”

“And I might find that I like Elliott.”

~~~

**The following Saturday evening**

Blaine stands when his granny returns to the parlor after the last dinner guests have left. He had agreed to come to dinner to help celebrate his granny’s birthday. What he hadn’t realized is that it would be a complete set up.

When his granny sits down, Blaine comments, “It’s quite remarkable how all your friends have young granddaughters who are single and happened to be available tonight.”

June Dalloway smirks. “I’m not even going to pretend that it was coincidental. Your presence in Manhattan has caused quite a stir. You might not have a title, but you’re a knight and that counts for something. You’ll be quite spoiled for choice when you decide to marry.”

“Granny, I’m never going to marry. Not ever. You must understand by now that I’m in love with Kurt.”

“Well, of course you are. I loved many men. So what? This is what humans do. We fall in and out of love. We break each other’s hearts. The first you think is the most important, but that isn’t true.”

“You seem to forget that I’m not attracted to women.”

“It’s just a passing phase. Look at Hiram - even he changed his mind and married. Rachel is living proof of their union.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. Hiram has already related the story of why he married Rachel’s mother. His parents arranged his marriage to a high-society gal and had to force him down the aisle. There were vast trust funds that wouldn’t be released until he had a wife and child.

“Granny, you forget that I’m now a working man and have independent means. I don’t need to marry if I don’t want to.”

June frowns. “People are already gossiping about how you don’t attend society events and live with a man. We need a cover story. Let’s tell people that you have a pelvic war injury - that will keep them guessing whether you are impotent or not.”

Blaine isn’t sure whether he’s more appalled about a potential rumor about his impotence or that his granny brought it up. “I certainly don’t have problems in that area,” Blaine huffs.

“That’s not the point. It could explain the reason why you are not courting anyone. It’s also ambiguous enough that when you decide to marry, you’ll be very much a man. We need a cover story for that Kurt as well.”

Blaine can almost see the cogs turning in his granny’s mind.

June snaps her fingers. “I’ve got it! Kurt is your faithful servant from England, who has now dedicated himself to aid you in your recovery and provide companionship.”

As hard as it is to admit, maybe his granny is onto something. He and Kurt have been so busy in their own little world of Westerville’s and MacDougal Alley that they have given no thought of how they might appear to people. He certainly doesn’t want either Kurt or himself to be charged with sodomy and sentenced to jail. His American family is quite prominent in high society, and they would be wise to have a cover story.

“Let me talk to Kurt and Uncle Hiram about this first before you spread gossip about me. I’d like their advice on the matter.”

“Oh, Hiram will agree with my plan. He always does.”

After saying his goodbyes to his granny, Blaine walks the short distance to the Berry townhouse. The rest of the household has retired, and Blaine makes himself a cup of hot cocoa before going up to his own bedroom. He wishes that he was with Kurt so that he could relate the discussion with his granny, and they could agree on a cover story. However, they do have a date tomorrow, and he could bring it up then. Blaine has planned a day of lunch and a visit to the Cooper Hewitt Museum. Kurt will surely enjoy the decorative arts exhibits, and they might give him inspiration for Westerville’s decor.

He’s also been thinking about Cooper a lot, ever since he’s started to spend time with Hans. As he pours his cocoa into a mug, he decides that this might be a good time to write him a letter.

Blaine enters his bedroom, sits down on the chair in front of the desk and takes out writing paper. There’s been something he’s been wrestling with, and he would appreciate his brother’s opinion.

_Dear Cooper,_

_I hope that this letter finds you, Quinn, and the children well. My nephews and nieces must have grown so much since I last saw them almost 18 months ago. Although I was only home for a short while after the war, they became an important part of my life and I miss them terribly. It’s really quite something special when you can form a relationship with a child and nurture them to reach their potential._

_I am fortunate enough to spend time with wee Carole. Cooper, I swear she has a stronger set of lungs than Cousin Rachel! That girl is going to be something one day, because she certainly is a handful._

_Uncle Hiram introduced me to a group called Big Brothers, who pairs fatherless lads with adult male mentors. When I learnt how much this sort of relationship can impact boys’ lives for the good, I signed up immediately. It turns out that I’ve bonded with a young nine-year-old German boy, Hans, who immigrated with his mother after the war. His father was a German flying ace, and of course, Kurt knows of him. He was shot down by anti-aircraft fire and died instantly._

_When I met Hans, he was a reminder of my time in the German POW camps. It’s hard to believe that Hans was living close by. As a result of my experiences, I don’t have a high opinion of Germans. However, there is something about Hans that interests me. The wee lad is having to adjust to a new country and speak in a different language, all without the guidance of his father. Although he’s very bright, he is having difficulties at school. The other children bully him because he’s German._

_This boy needs me. I have a lot of love in my heart to give to someone like him. I can help Hans adjust to living in a new country. I’ve learned a trick or two since I’m an immigrant myself. I could also help him deal with the bullying. It might not go away for a long time, but he needs some skills on how to deal with it._

_I also need Hans. He helps me put the Great War in perspective. When I look at Hans, I see an innocent boy who, through no fault of his own, was born in the wrong place at the wrong time. How can we ever expect to heal from such a terrible war if we blame the next generation for the sins of their fathers?_

_Let’s face it, there were atrocities on all sides of the war. Not all the Allied soldiers were angels and not all Central Powers soldiers were devils. In July, I’ll go to Germany with steely determination to testify against one of my POW camp officials and have him convicted of war crimes. However, I’ll continue to mentor a young Hans. I forgive the Germans. They are suffering, too._

_I hope that makes sense to you. I’d value your views on the matter. Let’s say that the Allies lost the war and you were killed in action. How would you like the Central Powers to treat your children? Your wife? Our countrymen?_

_When I spend time with Hans, I think of our own relationship, and I emulate some of the things that you used to do. You were so confident, and as a shy lad, I would try to act more like you. I valued your opinion and would often seek your advice on things that I wasn’t comfortable talking to Father or Mama about. I want to thank you for being the best big brother I could have ever hoped for._

_Love_

_Blaine_

_PS - It’s quite late at night. I’ll write Mama tomorrow and let everyone know what is happening in the Big Apple._

_PPS - Don’t let your head get too big from the compliments. Even big brothers have annoying habits. If you insist on me calling you Lord Cooper, ever again, you’ll have to call me Sir Blaine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine attends the open day at Mitchel Field.


	21. Mitchel Field

****

**March 1921** **  
** **Blaine**

“I say, you’re looking rather dapper,” Hiram exclaims when Blaine comes down the stairs.

“You look so handsome, Blaine. Turn around and let us see!” Rachel says, clapping her hands.

Blaine carefully pats the top of his head to ensure that every hair is in place, before slowly turning. [ He’s wearing ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1906/29931236907_d2205ac39f.jpg) a pale pink three-piece suit with a very thin white pinstripe, and underneath is a sky-blue cotton shirt with a white collar. The cobalt-blue bow tie with magenta polka dots and the coordinating pocket square make the outfit pop. Brown and white two-toned shoes and pale blue argyle socks complete the look.

“Isn’t pink a girl color?” Finn asks.

“Not anymore,” Leroy replies. “My tailor says that pink will be all the rage by the summer.”

Blaine adjusts the tie. “It’s the latest style from Brooks Brothers. I’m the first to buy the suit in New York City.”

“I can’t imagine your father or Lord Cooper wearing a pink suit,” Finn mumbles.

Blaine rolls his eyes and places a hand on his hip. “That’s sort of the point. I’m in a new country, and I can wear whatever I want. And today, I don’t want to look like the second son of an earl.”

Rachel smooths down the suit lapels and gives Blaine a kiss on the cheek. “You look like the man about town and certainly not like an earl’s son. Pink is perfect, especially as it’s Easter tomorrow.”

Blaine gives Rachel’s hand a quick squeeze, pleased with the compliment. Since he bought the building for Westerville’s, his economizing has been admirable, only buying the odd bow tie or cardigan at Brooks Brothers. However, when Kurt had invited him to Mitchel Field for the open day, he wanted to make a favorable impression to his flying friends. Sure, he could have worn his old military uniform and medals, but they don’t really define who he is any longer. He wanted a look that was whimsical and fun, but most important, he wanted a look that would knock the socks off Kurt. Brooks Brothers was only too happy to oblige. He has rationalized the extravagant purchase because, as a VIP customer, he receives a discount and has early access to new releases.

Blaine grabs the white fedora hat from the peg rack at the front entrance. “Are you sure that it’s okay to use the car and James for the day? I don’t know what time I’ll be home.”

Uncle Hiram pats him on the shoulder and opens the front door. “It’s absolutely fine. Enjoy yourself today and take all the time that you want.”

Once Blaine is settled and the car joins the traffic, he thinks about how nice it is to have family living in New York City. Every day, they support him in one way or another, whether it’s Finn managing Westerville’s renovations, spending time with Rachel in the music room, or Uncle Hiram and LeRoy giving him advice or doing nice things, like buying him a piano and lending him the car. Even his granny is supportive of his endeavors, but in her own special way and under her terms.  

He thinks of Kurt as part of his family, too, and this gets him thinking… Does Kurt consider himself as part of his American family? Probably not. Granny doesn’t hide the fact that she doesn’t like him. It takes all Kurt’s inner strength to keep a civil tongue when he’s around her. Uncle Hiram and LeRoy are friendly enough, but Kurt never spends time with them or seeks out advice, not quite like he does. Kurt is quite formal around Rachel, and he suspects that it’s a residue from his Westerville Abbey footman days when Rachel was quite the diva. Sure, Finn is his stepbrother, but they had separate childhoods and very different life experiences. They are certainly good friends, but Finn has his hands full with Rachel and Carole and has little spare time.

Blaine knows that Kurt considers him family, of course he does. Kurt has said that countless times with such heartfelt conviction. However, Kurt needs more than one person in New York City whom is important in his life.

As they cross the Brooklyn Bridge, Blaine holds his breath.

“Are you alright back there?” James asks.

“I’ll feel a whole lot better once we’re over on the other side.” Blaine knows that it’s an engineering marvel, but that doesn’t mean that he trusts the suspension bridge over the East River. "What is holding it up?"

James chuckles. “I used to feel the same way when the bridge first opened. Apparently, the four concrete towers hold up the steel cables, which in turn hold up the roadway. It really is an engineering marvel. Now, sit back and enjoy the journey because we it’ll be a little while before we reach Mitchel Field.”

Blaine relaxes again when they’re on firm ground in Brooklyn, and his thoughts drift back to the differences between him and Kurt. Blaine has always been surrounded by people - family at Westerville Abbey and New York City or his fellow soldiers during the Great War. He’s always been content with a few close friends - Sam, Wesley, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, and now Kurt. He’s perfectly happy spending quiet time alone reading a book or listening to music, and of course, spending idle moments with Kurt.

But Kurt is different.

He likes the energy of people around him, whether it was on the farm, in the servants’ hall at Westerville Abbey, or at the RFC barracks. Kurt must sometimes feel confined in their new life in America. Days are quickly filled with a never-ending list of tasks. Blaine finally realizes why the flying club is so important to Kurt. Each Saturday, he can forget about all the hard work and long hours and have fun in the great open skies. Kurt’s flying buddies are his support system in a way that his family is for him. For a few hours each week, he can laugh and joke with people, and he gets to act like a young, carefree man.

As they approach the airfield, Blaine spots more planes than he’s ever seen in one place before. When he sees the large crowd of people on the edges of the airfield, he wonders how he’s going to find Kurt.

James stops the car at the entrance and quickly gets out to open the car door for Blaine. “I’ll be with the car in the parking lot under the tree over there. Enjoy your day.”

When Blaine enters the airfield, it doesn’t take long to find Kurt - he’s with a group of men near the entrance. Blaine holds back for a few minutes to watch them. Kurt has his friends’ attention as he’s talking, and it must be an amusing story, judging by the laughter. Lieutenant Elliott Gilbert is standing by his side, a little too closely, if you ask his opinion. But Kurt looks happy amongst his friends.

When Blaine approaches the group, Elliott immediately stands to attention and salutes him. “Good day, Captain Sir Anderson.”

Blaine extends his arm in greeting. “Please call me Blaine. My military days are long over.”

Elliott shakes his hand. “Then call me Elliott. Today is my last day in the Air Service.”

“Blaine, you made it!”

Blaine turns his attention to Kurt, who looks genuinely pleased to see him. Kurt introduces him to his friends, and they are quiet around him.

“Is it true that you are a knight?” a pilot asks.

“Blaine has the highest rank in the Order of the British Empire. Only the bravest of the brave received a knighthood,” Kurt boasts, and Blaine can see the pride written all over his face.

“Have you ever been in a plane before?” Elliott asks.

“Oh, gosh, no. I’m more comfortable riding a horse than flying an aeroplane.”

“Blaine was in the most prestigious cavalry unit at the start of the Great War. It takes great skill to fight while riding a horse,” Kurt relates.

“You fought on a horse?” a young pilot asks.

“It was the traditional way wars were fought, but my unit was quickly converted to infantry. The Great War was no place for a horse. Tanks, machine guns, aeroplanes - we were like sitting ducks on horses.”

“I say, those are some glad rags,” another pilot remarks.

Kurt’s eyes rake over his body, and Blaine wonders if the pink suit was a bad idea. “After wearing khaki and military green for years, I like to wear unexpected colors.”

Kurt gushes, “That suit looks marvelous on you. It’s similar to one I saw in this month’s Vogue. Everybody who’s anybody will have a pink suit by the summer. Blaine is one of those lucky fellows who can wear any color.”

**_Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the 13 Black Cats_ **

When they hear aeroplanes soar through the air, everyone looks up. The crowd gasps when they see a man crawl out of the cockpit and stand on a wing, then jump to the wing of the plane next to it.

“Tell me you don’t do that,” Blaine whispers to Kurt. “I couldn’t bear to think of you falling.”

“No, I’m not that crazy. I wouldn’t risk my life for a quick thrill,” Kurt whispers back.

When the planes have landed, the pilots speak of wind speeds, velocity, and other technical stuff about the exhibition. Blaine stands awkwardly beside Kurt, not understanding a single word.

“Blaine, I’m needed at the hangar for a little bit. Why don’t you get a drink and something to eat?” Kurt suggests. “It’s going to be a long day, and I want to show you all the aeroplanes later.”

Kurt is practically bouncing on his heels and is obviously excited about something. Perhaps this is Blaine’s cue to leave him for a while.

Blaine chuckles. “I must admit that I have no idea what you are all talking about. Can I get anything for anyone?”

When the pilots shake their heads, Blaine slowly makes his way to the concession stands. He glances back to see Elliott with his arm around Kurt’s shoulder, whispering to him, and Kurt nodding and giggling. No, he doesn’t trust that Elliott Gilbert one little bit.

He takes his time to eat a ham and cheese sandwich, careful not to get any crumbs on his new suit. He needs to calm down before he does or says anything stupid. He knows that Kurt loves him, he truly does. Kurt made a promise that his heart and body will only ever belong to Blaine, and he wears an eternity ring to symbolize his commitment. But, that doesn’t stop jealousy from pooling inside Blaine’s belly.

Of course every queer man would be attracted to Kurt. He’s a beautiful man with a muscular lithe body. He oozes sensuality. Not only that, but Kurt is kind and smart and all kinds of wonderful. Blaine needs to learn how to deal with his jealousy over other men. At least this is Elliott Gilbert’s last day in the Air Service, and that will be the last of him.

**_May I have your attention please. The main event will take place in five minutes._ **

Blaine quickly finishes his glass of lemonade and returns to the place where he left Kurt, but he can’t see him around anywhere.

“Blaine!”

He turns around to see Elliott standing by himself.

“Come with me. I know a good place to see the main event.”

“Where’s Kurt?”

Elliott chuckles. “You’ll see him soon enough.”

Elliott takes him to the far side of the airfield, where some of the lads Blaine met earlier are standing. Blaine can make out aeroplanes flying in the distance.

**_Ladies and gentleman. Presenting the US Air Service._ **

“I still don’t see Kurt. I thought he would be here to watch the demonstration.”

One of the pilots points up to the sky. “He’s up there.”

“Kurt is flying?”

“You bet!”

Blaine shakes his head in disbelief. “But Kurt didn’t tell me.”

Elliott whispers, “Kurt wanted to surprise you. Now, look up and watch him fly.”

Blaine can count ten aeroplanes flying in a V-formation so tight that it looks as if their wings are touching. With much precision, they swerve to the left and then to the right, before soaring upwards towards the clouds and beyond.

“Wow,” Blaine exclaims.

“They’ll be back for a second pass. Impressive, isn’t it?”

Blaine addresses the group of pilots. “When I was in the front-line trenches, I could hear the aeroplanes above during the night. I knew that they were on a dangerous mission, taking photographs at the same time as firing at the enemy. This is the first time I’ve seen aeroplanes in action, and it’s truly an experience. I’m so thankful to each of you. Your skills and the risks you took were quite incredible.”

A pilot replies, “No greater than the risks you took in the trenches.”

Blaine can see the aeroplanes return in formation in the distance.

**_Our special guest today is Captain Kurt Hummel, VC. Let’s have a big hand for the British flying ace, The Flying Porcelain._ **

The crowd cheers as an aeroplane in the rear breaks out of formation, and Blaine realizes that this must be Kurt’s. He gasps when he sees Kurt’s aeroplane pull into the vertical and make a 360 degree turn.

“That’s called a loop. It’s a pretty basic maneuver,” a pilot informs him.

“It certainly doesn’t look basic to me,” Blaine replies.

The aeroplane points downwards and then makes a circle and a half so that it’s soaring up in the air once again. The aircraft returns, spiraling downwards, but quickly points up and takes its position back into the V-formation.

When the aeroplanes disappear into the horizon, Blaine takes a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his brow. Although he is in awe of Kurt’s maneuvers, he has never been so terrified for his love in his life. The pilots take their leave to greet the return of the aeroplanes and to check them over for any possible maintenance work required. It’s only Elliott that remains with him.

“It should be about a half an hour or so before Kurt will join us.”

“I’m at a loss for words. That was quite remarkable,” Blaine comments.

“Well, Kurt is certainly a remarkable guy. He’s a real natural in the cockpit. So talented at many things, but you already know that,” Elliott replies with a wink.

Blaine doesn’t like that wink at all. What on earth is Elliott suggesting? The sooner he’s gone out of Kurt’s life, the better.

“Will you miss flying when you leave the Air Service?”

“I suppose so, but I won’t miss the worry of Air Service people finding out about me… you know, that I’m attracted to men. I’ll become a member of the flying club and be here every Saturday.”

Blaine frowns at that news. He had thought that Elliott would go back to New Jersey after today. “Oh, really?”

Elliott smiles. “I’d be lying to you if I didn’t say that Kurt is a huge part of it. I value our friendship and spending time with him.”

Blaine’s blood boils with rage. It’s exactly what he had thought. This Elliott Gilbert wants Kurt for himself, and he’s never going to give up until he has him. Blaine is not going to put up with him any longer.

Blaine steers Elliott away from the crowds to a more secluded part of the airfield.

“I just want to hear you admit it,” Blaine hisses.

“Admit what?”

“That you're trying to steal Kurt away from me.”

“What! What are you talking about?”

“Oh, please, I was on to you the second I saw you admire Kurt’s buttocks at the Hamptons Horse Show last September. Remember that? I certainly do.”

“Well, Kurt is pleasing to the eyes.”

Blaine clenches his fists by his side, and glares at Elliott. “So you admit it!”

“That Kurt is an attractive guy? Sure.”

Blaine grits his teeth and continues, “Then, you invite Kurt to visit this airfield. And all of a sudden it’s ‘Elliott says this’ and ‘Elliott says that’ and ‘Elliott thinks a tattoo on my butt would look cute’.”

Blaine narrows the space between them. “Well, I may not be hotsy-totsy with a tattoo, but you know what? I love Kurt. I love him! He's mine, not yours, so back off!”

As he glares at Elliott, Blaine’s body trembles, his heart races, and he feels the heat in his face. He has never been so angry in his life before.

Elliott places a hand on his arm. “Okay, are you done? You’re looking ill. Take slow deep breaths. I think it's gonna calm you down.”

Blaine closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing. It wasn’t an hour ago when he vowed to himself that he wouldn’t do or say something stupid, and yet he did it anyway. He looks at the airfield to see Kurt surrounded by a crowd, signing autographs. Kurt is going to be so angry when he finds out that he threatened Elliott. They were working out their issues so splendidly, and he was secretly hoping that tonight might be the night that he would return home. But he blew it. Kurt is never going to forgive him now.

“I'm so sorry. I should never have blown up at you like that. I-I should go,” Blaine stammers.

Elliott taps him on the shoulder “Let’s take a seat and talk this over like gentlemen.”

They quickly find two seats that still afford a view of Kurt.

Elliott starts the conversation. “Look, Blaine, I'm not after Kurt. We're just friends. Don't get me wrong, I mean, he's an attractive guy, but I don't think of him that way. I don’t want to be with Kurt. I want to have what Kurt has with you.”

Blaine’s jaw drops, trying to really understand what Elliott means.

Elliott continues, “Kurt has told me in private about working for your family at Westerville Abbey, falling in love with you, the years you were apart during the Great War, the loneliness when he arrived in America, and of course, the reunion. It’s really an epic love story. I want that kind of love with someone, but only the falling in love and the steamy sex parts.”

Blaine blushes, thinking of the steamy sex parts. “You really don’t want Kurt?”

Elliott shakes his head. “And even if I did, Kurt loves you. I mean, he doesn't shut up about you, actually. Like, ever.”

“Really?”

“I might have a tattoo on my shoulder, but you have a scar, the real deal. You’re his knight in shining armor.”

Blaine recalls how Kurt had spoken of him with such pride earlier in the day, and his heart squeezes. “I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier. I don't know what's going on with me. It's just, during the war, we were apart for so long. Now that I'm finally here and we’re together, I want everything to be perfect. And the more I try…”

“The more it pushes him away? Well, maybe you should stop trying. I mean, look, New York is a really crowded place, and people need a little more room to breathe here than usual. You’re doing something right. Trust me, Kurt can’t wait until you move back in with him.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. What you two have is real and worth fighting for. I’m actually quite jealous.”

Blaine feels a bit silly that he thought Elliott was after Kurt in the first place. He has made it all up in his head.

“Now that you know that I’m not after Kurt, do you want to just chew the fat while Kurt finishes up with his legion of fans?”

Blaine giggles. “We’re probably Kurt’s biggest fans.”

Elliott relates how he joined the Air Service and Blaine gives him an abbreviated version of his wartime experiences. Elliott discusses his fascination with vampires, and Blaine talks about his passion for cooking. It turns out that they both enjoy ragtime music and want to explore the city’s jazz scene. Blaine realizes that Elliott is a really nice bloke.

“Tell me, what are you planning to do now that you’ll be leaving the Air Service tomorrow?”

Elliott lets out a deep sigh. “It’s all up in the air. What I’d like to do is move to Manhattan, where there are more people like me...like us. But I’ll probably end up going back home to New Jersey. I don’t know how I’m going to deal with that.”

“What do you mean?”

“My uncle will get me a job in the assembly line at Firestone. There is such a demand for tires that the company is always hiring. I’ll live with my parents in the house I grew up in. By the end of the year, I’ll be engaged to Mary Jane, who lives a few houses down. She’s been sweet on me ever since we were ten years old, and our parents have been trying to get us together ever since. We’ll put down a deposit on a house nearby, get married and have three kids. That is the life for me in New Jersey. It’s all planned out, and I don’t get a say in it.”

“I know exactly how you’re feeling.”

“Phh - you? The gentleman of independent means? How could you possibly know?”

“Because I’ve been there myself. When I turned 18 years old, I was expected to marry a rich lady to not only produce an heir but to save the family estate from financial ruin.”

“No pressure!” Elliot laughs.

Blaine recalls the 1914 London Season, and they giggle at the tales of Lady Rebecca Jackson, Sugar Motta, and Duke Hunter Clarington. Although it seems like a lifetime ago, the feeling of not being able to live your life as you wish still lingers.

“Why don’t you move to Manhattan?” Blaine asks.

“I have enough money saved to get by for a couple of months, but then what? I’ve only worked in the Air Service. I can fly planes. I can follow orders. I’m hard working and I’ve had to learn a lot of new skills as the planes got more sophisticated. But that doesn’t seem to count when you’re looking for a new job.”

“Have you considered becoming a commercial pilot?”

“Yes, but I’ve discounted it. There would be loads of time away from home. Kurt always tells me that a relationship is quite a commitment, which requires time together to make it work. And I agree with him. How would I ever find anybody if I was in the clouds and away for days?”

Blaine mulls it over. Everything that Elliott has said is true. Kurt had similar issues when he first arrived in America. People were looking at his experience in a very narrow way, when the whole time, he had skills that could be used in a variety of jobs. He was in the same predicament, but was lucky enough to have Uncle Hiram help him find a job using his connections.

It is becoming increasingly clear to Blaine that Elliott isn’t a threat. Quite the opposite, in fact. He now understands how important Elliott is to Kurt. He’s a queer man whom Kurt can confide in. And Kurt is like a mentor to Elliott, helping him to navigate through life. Blaine likes Elliott. He’s a good person, who needs a stroke of luck at the moment.

Blaine turns to Elliott. “I’ve got an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: The 13 Black Cats were an aerial daredevil stunt troop in the 1920s. They had a fearless reputation of changing planes in mid-air without a parachute or safety gear. They appeared in Howard Hughes' "Hells Angels" and in other 1920s films.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: I’m going to keep it to myself this time.


	22. The Picnic Dinner

****

**March 1921** **  
** **Kurt**

Once the last fans have left, Kurt looks into the distance where Blaine and Elliott are seated in a secluded part of the airfield. He is relieved to find that they are laughing and Blaine looks at ease. As he was signing autographs over the past hour, he’d glanced at the men from time to time. Initially, he could see how tense Blaine was by his stance, but they seemed to have worked out whatever was troubling him. With any luck, they might even grow to like each other. Blaine is obviously making a huge effort to get to know Elliott today, and maybe that’s a testament to Blaine trusting Kurt’s choice in friends.

Over the past six weeks, he and Blaine have come a long way. They’ve talked about boundaries, being respectful of each other, and really listened to what the other one has to say. Blaine now appreciates how important it is for him to have friends of his own, and Kurt now realizes that Blaine has different needs than he does. While Kurt enjoys meeting new people, Blaine prefers a good book and a few close people for company.

Romance between them has been rekindled. Kurt’s stomach flutters recalling their Sunday dates, the flirting at work, and surprising each other with little gifts or thoughtful actions. They are both silly romantics, and with each passing day, it’s as if they’ve chosen to find ways to fall in love all over again.

Kurt can tell the instant that Blaine realizes that he is no longer signing autographs next to the aeroplane. Blaine jumps up from his seat and waves. He watches Blaine and Elliott shake hands before Blaine walks toward him with a bounce in his step. Elliott waves at him from the far distance and walks toward the airfield’s exit.

When Blaine approaches the aeroplane, he’s smiling brightly. “I say, that was some aerial performance you gave this afternoon. I was amazed and terrified at the same time.”

Kurt returns the smile. “Thanks. I wanted you to see me flying first-hand.”

Blaine looks around to make sure that no-one is around, before he leans in and whispers, “You are such a remarkable man, Kurt Hummel. I’m so incredibly proud of you.”

He straightens up, clears his throat, and adds, “I could tell that your performance took plenty of skill. When did you learn to do all that?”

Kurt preens at the compliment. It’s nice to know that he can still impress Blaine. “I learnt how to do all the maneuvers while I was training in the Royal Flying Corps. I’ve been practicing with the Air Service for the past month so that we would be completely synchronized.”

“How did you get to practice with the Air Service?”

“Well, I’m now a certified pilot in the US. I wrote the qualification exam for foreign pilots, so I obviously passed that part with flying colors. The training sessions for today gave me the flying hours I needed to get the certification.”

“You’re not about to join the Air Service, are you?” Blaine asks. He sounds so unsure of himself and hesitant to really want to know the answer.

“Absolutely not,” Kurt says in a firm voice. “I’m more interested in opening and running a restaurant. You might know something about that?”

Blaine closes his eyes and lets out a huge breath. “That’s really great news, because I happen to know a place and a person that needs your talents and skills.”

Kurt licks his lips. “Then who am I to deny that place and that person?”

Kurt notices dark clouds hover in the skies, and after years of flying, he knows that walking amongst and crawling in and out of aeroplanes during a major storm isn’t much fun. “It’s going to rain soon. Do you mind if I show you the aeroplanes another time?”

“Okay, but I’ll hold you to that tour for another day. I want to know more about aeroplanes and what it’s like to be in the pilot’s seat. James is waiting in the parking lot with the car. Can I give you a lift home?”

When they feel the first spits of rain, they run towards the exit. Fortunately, James is waiting with the car right outside, and they tumble into the backseat before they can get soaking wet. As they make their way back to Manhattan, they hear the steady rain dinging off the car rooftop.

Kurt doesn’t want the day with Blaine to end just yet. As a matter of fact, he’s hoping that today will end with Blaine in his bed and moving back into their townhouse on MacDougal Alley. He’s thought about this a lot - well, ever since Blaine moved out - and he’s more than ready for Blaine to return home.

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” Kurt innocently asks.

“Nope. I have no doubt that when I return to Uncle Hiram’s, Rachel will rope me into playing the piano for an impromptu singing recital.”

Kurt chuckles, “I can definitely see Rachel doing that. I’ve got a better idea. Yesterday, I bought a bunch of food from a new Italian deli. Why don’t you come over for dinner?”

“I’d like that very much,” Blaine replies.

Blaine’s thigh presses against his, and Kurt’s body tingles from the feeling of Blaine’s warm presence.

When the car crosses over the Brooklyn Bridge, Blaine closes his eyes and clenches his fists.

“You don’t like bridges?” Kurt asks.

“Not when they are suspension ones held up by cables. I don’t like the feeling of nothing underneath me.”

Kurt checks their shoulders. “Guess you wouldn’t make a very good pilot, then.”

Blaine bursts out laughing. “No, I’ll leave the flying to you.”

They hear thunder in the distance, and Kurt can tell that they are in for a major storm tonight. He’s curious to learn what Blaine and Elliott talked about and decides this is as good a time as any to broach the subject. “While I was signing autographs, I noticed you talking with Elliott.”

Blaine turns his body so that he’s facing Kurt. “I promised you that I would take the time to get to know Elliott. I’m sure you aren’t expecting me to say this, but I actually like him. I can see why you two are such good friends. It turns out that we have things in common, as well.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “Now, you do surprise me.”

“You might find that I’m full of surprises,” Blaine retorts, then winks.

Kurt bites his lip. He isn’t sure what Blaine means by that, but he certainly wants to find out.  Blaine’s smile is both smug and cheeky, and Kurt wants to kiss him so badly.

When they arrive at the townhouse in MacDougal Alley, Blaine taps James on the shoulder. “Thank you for driving me today. You can go home now. I’ll be fine on my own.”

Kurt’s heart races. This might be a very promising evening indeed.

Blaine blushes and rationalizes the driver’s dismissal. “It’s Easter tomorrow, and James should be with his family tonight, not sitting in a dark alley on a cold rainy night. I can always catch a taxicab home later.”

Kurt places a hand on Blaine’s thigh. “You have always been a person who thinks of others and their comfort. It’s one of the things I admire about you.”

They rush from the car to the townhouse, but by the time Kurt opens the door they are drenched by the rain. He picks up the mail and sets it down on the credenza to be dealt with later.

Kurt’s eyes rake over Blaine, who is looking so handsome in his new outfit. “Blaine, I wasn’t able to tell you earlier how much I love that pink suit on you. You really have a sense for fashion and aren’t afraid to wear unconventional colors. You intuitively know what works for you.”

Blaine’s cheeks pinken. “I’ve learned from the master.”

“As much as I love the outfit, you’re soaking wet. Why don’t you go upstairs and change into something more comfortable while I get dinner ready?”

Kurt places focaccia bread in the oven and then takes out the various meats, cheeses and marinated vegetables out of the ice box and arranges them on a platter. It cost him a pretty penny, but he wanted to have food in the house to create an impromptu dinner. Once the bread is warmed, he slices it and places it into a basket.

When Kurt enters the living room, he discovers Blaine bent over the fire hearth, arranging newspaper and kindle, and he pauses for a moment to admire Blaine’s firm buttocks. His cock twitches at the thought that Blaine might agree to spend the night, but he quickly locks that thought away. He can’t put the cart before the horse. Before he can even think about having sex, there’s still dinner to be had, and Kurt wants the chance to romance Blaine.

Once the fire is lit, Blaine stands up, and Kurt can’t help but stare. Blaine is wearing his soft woolen sweater and night pants, which are rolled up to expose his ankles. Blaine has rinsed the pomade out of his hair, and damp ringlets frame his face.

“Err… I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed some clothes. Most of mine are at the Berry’s.”

Kurt cocks his head to the side. “No, I don’t mind. They look better on you.” _And you look like mine._

Kurt sets the tray down on the coffee table. “Thanks for lighting the fire. I thought we could have a picnic dinner here.”

“That’s an excellent idea,” Blaine purrs. “You’re still in your wet clothes. Why don’t you change as well?”

Kurt rushes upstairs to the bedroom and takes a look around to make sure everything is tidy. Tears shimmer in his eyes when he notices that Blaine’s pink suit is hanging in the wardrobe and his shirt and socks are in the hamper. If only this could be an everyday occurance once again. He shucks off his clothes and dresses in his night pants and an old long-sleeved Henley shirt. After a quick wash in the bathroom, he returns downstairs.

Blaine has a bottle of red wine in his hand and a corkscrew in the other. “I remembered that we didn’t drink all the wine that Uncle Hiram gave to us on New Year’s Eve. It would pair nicely with the Italian antipasti.”

“Great idea. Why don’t you open the bottle?”

While Kurt sets out a blanket and cushions in front of the fire and arranges the dinner, Blaine pours the wine and puts on a disc of Granville Bantock’s _Arabian Nights_. Although the rain is beating against the windows and there is thunder and lightning, it’s warm and cozy in front of the fireplace.

As they eat their meal, the conversation is casual and lighthearted. Blaine describes the new clothing line at Brooks Brothers, and Kurt shows Blaine the latest Vogue issue. Kurt tells amusing anecdotes of practice sessions for today’s aerial performance, and Blaine’s eyes gleam with admiration. Fingertips brush against an arm, toes wiggle against a leg, and Kurt enjoys their physical intimacy once again. There is nowhere he’d rather be than with Blaine in front of a fire on a rainy night.

The wine warms his belly, but Blaine warms his soul.

When Blaine takes another sip of wine, Kurt watches his lips move around the glass and his throat as he swallows. Blaine sets down the glass and looks at him through his eyelashes. He then lounges on the cushions and starts talking about what his family is doing the next day for Easter, shifting so that his shirt rides up to show a slither of soft skin. Blaine isn’t really being fair, because judging by the twinkle in his eye, he knows exactly what he’s doing and the effect it has on Kurt.

When the meal is finished, Kurt stacks the empty dishes on the tray and stands up. “I’ve got something special for dessert. Wait until you taste it.”

Kurt takes the tray to the kitchen and decides to deal with it later. He opens the ice box and takes out the special pastry box, and arranges the offerings on a simple plate. When he returns to the living room, Blaine has placed additional logs in the hearth, and the fire is burning fiercely.

With a grin that attempts to feign innocence, Blaine fans himself. “Wow, I didn’t realize it would get so hot.”

Blaine takes off his sweater, and his torso is covered by a sleeveless undershirt. Kurt stares at Blaine’s biceps, and it takes all his willpower not to squeeze, kiss, and lick them.

“What are those, Kurt?”

Kurt snaps out of his lust-filled haze. “[Cannoli](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/32901279257_1417deecdc.jpg). I was told that they originated in Sicily, but they are pretty famous here in New York City, too. It’s fried pastry dough, with a sweet, creamy filling containing ricotta cheese and bits of chocolate or pistachio nuts on the ends. Here, let me give you a taste.”

Kurt picks up a tube-shaped cannoli and leans in toward Blaine, placing it near his mouth.

Blaine takes a bite of the cannoli and closes his eyes. “This is perfection. The perfect combination of crunchy and creamy.” Once he’s finished, he takes the cannoli and raises it toward Kurt. “Here, it’s your turn.”

Kurt closes his eyes and takes a bite. He instantly agrees with Blaine. It truly is magnificent.

Blaine’s tongue darts out to scoop up some of the delicious filling, and Kurt’s eyes flicker to his mouth. When Blaine finishes the cannoli, Kurt notices some cream filling on the corner of his mouth. He points his finger and says, “You’ve got some there.”

Blaine’s eyes twinkle as he replies in a low and seductive voice, “Why don’t you lick it off me?”

Kurt’s eyes widen when Blaine gets on all fours and slowly crawls over until his face is inches away. Kurt cups Blaine’s face and his tongue slowly licks off the cream. Blaine gives him a gentle and languid kiss, and just like two puzzle pieces, their lips fit perfectly together. Blaine deepens the kiss, and sparks shoot throughout Kurt’s body, and all his blood runs south. When Blaine pulls away, Kurt whines, longing for more. Blaine gently pushes him down so that he’s lying on his back, and he crawls nearer so that he’s hovering over Kurt. “Hi.”

“Hello to you, too.”

Blaine’s eyes slowly travel down Kurt’s body, and a smile dances on his lips. “I see I’m not the only one who has problems with stiffies.”

Kurt looks down to see that his night pants are obscenely tented. “Can you blame me when you kiss me like that?”

Blaine licks his lips. “Let me take care of that for you.”

Blaine lowers his body so that it covers Kurt’s, and kisses him, gently massaging his bottom lip as if they have all the time in the world. He can smell Blaine’s sandalwood shampoo and feel his soft curls. Kurt savors Blaine’s flavor, but it soon becomes not enough. He might even self-combust if his cock doesn’t get some attention soon. Blaine slowly undoes the buttons of Kurt’s Henley shirt, and kisses and nibbles down his neck. Kurt’s fingers card into Blaine’s hair, and he enjoys the softness of his curly locks. When Blaine pays particular attention to the junction of his neck and shoulder, Kurt’s eyes roll back.

“Oh, Blaine, that feels so good. I’ve had dreams about this since you moved out. I want you so badly. I need you.”

Blaine smiles into his neck before he moves his mouth to Kurt’s ear and whispers, “Tell me what I did to you in your dreams.” He nibbles on Kurt’s ear while waiting for an answer.

Kurt’s body stiffens, and he closes his eyes. Blaine has always been the vocal one when they have sex, babbling everything from how he feels to what he wants. Kurt, however, is more reserved in the throes of passion. Sure, he has fantasies, but he uses actions to experiment rather than words.

“I didn’t mean to put you on the spot,” Blaine whispers. “I’ll just improvise.”

Kurt takes a deep breath. He can do this. If Blaine wants him to describe his fantasies, then he will bloody well do it. “I dream that I’m sleeping in bed, and you slip under the covers naked. I can feel your body heat around me, and you press your hard cock against me.”

Kurt feels Blaine smiling against him while he thrusts his hips down, and Kurt can feel his erection, long and hard against his body. Blaine presses open-mouthed kisses along his neck, and he lifts his chin to expose more skin.

Kurt continues, through a haze of desire. “Your mouth is around my cock, and you take it as I thrust into you.”

Blaine’s fingers dance down Kurt’s body until they sneak underneath his waistband, and he strokes Kurt’s shaft ever so slowly. Blaine pulls down the trousers and briefs, and he tucks the waistband under Kurt’s heavy balls to keep his cock exposed. Blaine flattens his tongue and traces the thick vein on the underside, and Kurt’s toes curl.

“What do you want me to do now, sweetheart?” Blaine asks, then suckles the tip of Kurt’s cock, waiting for an answer.

“I want your mouth on my cock, as much as you can take.”

The sudden sensation of Blaine’s hot, wet mouth around his cock leaves Kurt feeling dizzy. Without teasing any further, Blaine’s mouth sinks over him, taking as much as he can.

Kurt cannot help but thrust his hips up, and Blaine lifts his arm to allow Kurt’s cock to go further into his mouth. Blaine sucks and licks Kurt’s cock like he’s desperate for it. When Kurt thrusts too deeply, Blaine pulls off and coughs.

Blaine gently rolls Kurt’s balls in his hand. “I’m a little out of practice.”

“Your tongue… I want you to do that thing with your tongue that I love,” Kurt suggests.

Blaine’s tongue swirls around the tip of Kurt’s cock, gently flicking on the foreskin. He hollows his cheeks and takes Kurt’s length into his mouth once again, bobbing his head.

Kurt grabs fistfuls of Blaine’s curls, directing his movements. It feels so fantastic that Kurt wants it to last forever, but it’s been too long and he feels that tell-tale sign in his belly. “Oh my god, Blaine. I’m so close.”

When Blaine hums around his cock, Kurt feels the vibrations, and a powerful orgasm tears through his body. Blaine swallows and gently sucks on his cock, milking out each shudder until Kurt is finished.

With half-hooded eyes, Kurt watches Blaine pull down his own night pants and straddle his thighs. Blaine takes his cock into his hand, using long powerful strokes. “Ggh, you are too sexy for your own good. I - I’ve missed messing around with you. So close… so…”

Kurt watches Blaine tilt his head back, exposing his throat, as ropes of hot cum shoot out over his chest. Blaine experiencing an orgasm is a sight to behold. When Blaine has finished, he collapses on the blanket next to Kurt, panting and trying to catch his breath.

Kurt grabs a napkin from the serving tray to clean Blaine, then focuses on wiping the cum off his own chest. When he’s finished, he looks at Blaine, who is lying on his side, smiling while looking at the fire. Kurt lies down beside him. Kurt finds himself staring into Blaine’s eyes. He reminds himself that Blaine made the first move tonight, which surely means that he wants to return home as much as he wants Blaine there. Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and presses it against his heart.

Kurt wants to beg Blaine to return home for good, but he feels so vulnerable. His heart is so fragile that if Blaine says no, it would shatter into a million pieces. Instead, he asks, “Will you spend the night with me? Tomorrow is our date day, and it’s raining cats and dogs outside. It doesn’t make sense for you to go to the Berry’s, only to return tomorrow.”

Blaine smiles, clearly pleased with the question. “There is nowhere I’d rather be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> [ GleefulDarrenCrissFan ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulDarrenCrissFan/pseuds/GleefulDarrenCrissFan) recently reminded that I used to share Klaine fics that I’m reading and enjoying in my author notes. I’d like to start that tradition again, and it makes sense to start with her fic. She recently wrote [Private Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235549), a story of Kurt as a fanfiction writer by night. She is currently posting the sequel, [Domestic Partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181052), and I’m so excited when the story updates. Please check these stories out.
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: The sleepover continues.


	23. Resilience

****

**March 1921** **  
** **Blaine**

Relief is written all over Kurt’s face now that Blaine has agreed to stay for the night. Blaine’s gaze turns to the fireplace to watch the flames flicker on the last remnants of the logs. Thunder crackles as a bolt of lightning flashes through the dark night, as if nature is confirming that remaining at their townhouse is the right thing to do.

Kurt can use the rain outside and their date tomorrow to rationalize his extended invitation. Kurt can give him all the practical reasons in the world on why he should spend the night. Kurt can pretend that it doesn’t mean anything, but Blaine knows better.

It means everything.

Messing around in front of the fireplace wasn’t just about having fun, although it certainly was a delicious release of the pent-up sexual tension that had been building for weeks. It was much more than that; it was about reuniting. There is no doubt in Blaine’s mind that by this time tomorrow, he’ll be back at home with Kurt for good, right where he belongs.

How could he possibly leave when Kurt smiles at him like that - like Blaine is the best thing that ever happened to him, like Blaine is the most beautiful person in the universe? And dare he think it? Kurt looks hopeful that tonight will be the night where they will truly come together once again. There is no doubt in Blaine’s mind that Kurt wants him, and only him, in their bed again.

Blaine stands up, a shy smile creeping across his face. He silently offers his hand to Kurt. No words needing to be said. They both know what will happen tonight. There will be a reunion of minds, bodies, and souls.

They walk hand in hand in silence, fastening the chain on the front door and turning off the lights. When they enter their bedroom, Kurt sits down on the bed, running a jerky hand through his hair. “Blaine, I just need a moment.”

“Sure, I can give you that.” Blaine goes to the en-suite bathroom to give Kurt some privacy to think. In some ways, he’s glad that Kurt is reflecting about what tonight means. He doesn’t want to put himself out there if his emotions and intent aren’t reciprocated.

Blaine smiles when he sees his toothbrush in the holder next to Kurt’s and two towels hanging on the rack. It’s as if Kurt has been planning for this night, and he wonders how long Kurt has been ready for Blaine to return home. It’s such a simple thing, but it feels huge, knowing that Kurt wants him back home and has been planning for it. After performing his night-time routine, Blaine returns to the bedroom to find Kurt still sitting on the bed where he left him.

“It means everything to me that you agreed to spend the night,” Kurt admits with a shaky voice. Kurt looks down as if he’s afraid that the feeling isn’t mutual.

Blaine walks until he’s in front of Kurt and kneels. He takes Kurt’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “I want you to know how much I love you, how much I want you every single day of my life. Spending the night with you… Well, it means everything to me, too.”

The atmosphere is thick with anticipation as each man considers what that means. For Blaine, it means a new promise to each other. All relationships are filled with good times, but some difficult ones, as well. No matter what, they’ll work through them together, and in the end, will come out stronger than before.

Kurt’s eyes well up with tears as he nods. Blaine realizes that they need to have that final conversation about him moving back. But not tonight. Tonight is about their bodies demonstrating their true emotions.

Blaine takes the initiative by slowly slipping off his sleeveless undershirt. He smiles smugly when he sees he has Kurt’s complete attention. He lets his fingers dance down his chest, and hooks his thumbs under the waist of his night pants. He looks at Kurt through his eyelashes as he slowly pushes them down, making sure to wriggle his buttocks along the way. When he has slipped under the sheets, he takes out a tube of K-Y Jelly from the bedside table so there will be no doubt in Kurt’s mind what he wants.

It’s as if a spark ignites in Kurt. He practically rips his clothes off, tossing them any which way on the floor. When his cock springs free, Blaine notices that Kurt is already hard and wanting. By the sultry look that Kurt is giving him, he knows that Kurt wants this just as much as he does.

Kurt pulls down the sheets and blankets before diving into bed. He drapes himself on top of Blaine, kissing him with so much pent-up emotion that it takes Blaine’s breath away. Blaine rolls over so that they are side by side and their hands roam reverently over each other’s backs. When Blaine needs to breathe again, he pulls away.

Kurt buries his head in Blaine’s neck and whimpers, “You haven’t changed your mind, have you? Please don’t say you have. I couldn’t bear it.”

Blaine is shocked that Kurt would think that. He places a finger underneath Kurt’s chin and lifts his head. Kurt’s eyes are wet with tears and his body is trembling. At that moment, Blaine realizes how vulnerable Kurt must feel.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and kisses his head. “No, my love. There is nothing that could make me leave our bed tonight.”

Kurt clings tightly to Blaine, and a puff of hot air hits Blaine’s neck.

It’s the first time in a long time Blaine has been with his lover; he wants this night to be perfect. He wants to make Kurt feel good and give him the emotional connection that he needs - that they both need - but in order for that to happen, Kurt must believe in their love and relationship.

Blaine pulls back so that he can see Kurt’s face. “Do you trust me? Trust that I can give you what you need?”

Kurt slowly gulps and nods.

Blaine brushes his hand against Kurt’s face. “Don’t expect to get much sleep tonight. I’m going to worship you in all the ways that you deserve.”

Blaine takes his time to kiss, nip and lick every inch of Kurt’s neck. When he gets to the junction of Kurt’s neck and shoulder, he sucks the skin until he leaves a bruise. As Blaine continues his ministrations along Kurt’s body, Kurt’s hands squeeze Blaine’s biceps.

“Feels so good,” Kurt whispers.

“I can’t get enough of you,” Blaine murmurs before sucking just below his neck so hard that Kurt lets out a wanton moan.

Blaine’s tongue swirls around Kurt’s areola, sucks until the nipple is an erect nub, and then concentrates on the other. Kurt gets goose pimples when Blaine blows on them. Blaine can feel the beads of precum on the tip of his cock, excited by what he has in store.

Blaine places his hands firmly on Kurt’s hips as his tongue swirls around Kurt’s belly button. Kurt hisses when Blaine’s hand is replaced with his mouth, sucking hard on the skin. “You’re mine tonight and always.”

Kurt gently strokes Blaine’s hair, desperately trying to stay still. Blaine slows down the kisses as he makes his way toward Kurt’s hips, wanting to soak in the sensations he’s experiencing. The feeling of Kurt’s skin against his lips, the scent of Kurt’s soap, and the mewling sounds Kurt is making. It’s been a long time since Blaine has had the chance to cherish Kurt’s body so thoroughly.

Blaine avoids Kurt’s bobbing cock and the nearby area, but he sees a new spurt of precum seep out when he kisses and sucks on Kurt’s inner thighs. With firm hands, Kurt slowly massages Blaine’s shoulders, and it goes a long way to make him feel connected and relax him.

Blaine reaches across Kurt to grab the tube of K-Y Jelly, and his cock brushes against Kurt’s stomach. Kurt raises himself enough so that he can give it a few gentle strokes. Blaine bites his lower lip and lets out a whimper as he brushes Kurt’s hand away. “If you keep doing that, it’s all going to be over before we start. And I have plans...big plans.”

Kurt lets his body drop once again and turns his head so that he’s squealing into the pillow.

Blaine softly tugs at Kurt's hair. “Don’t act all bashful and shy like a school boy, not with me. I want to see your face and hear every noise escaping from your mouth. I want to know what you’re feeling every moment, so that I know that this is good for you, too.”

“Dear Lord, Blaine. You know it is. Everything so far… It’s exactly what I’ve wanted, although there is something more I need.”

“And what might that be?” Blaine teases, while placing a pillow under Kurt’s buttocks and kneeling between his legs.

“I need to feel you inside me.” Kurt opens his legs wide in invitation.

Blaine smirks as he squeezes a large dollop of jelly onto his fingers. “Oh, you’ll definitely be feeling me inside you for a very long time.”

Blaine uses his lubed finger to circle Kurt’s hole before gently pressing it inside. Kurt relaxes his body to let Blaine’s finger work its magic.

“Blaine, that feels so good. I need another.”

Blaine slowly slips in another finger, using Kurt’s breathy moans to guide him when to speed up. He moves his index finger around until he finds Kurt’s prostate.

Kurt’s hips lift up. “Oh, right there, Blaine.” Before long, Kurt is thrusting up so that Blaine’s fingers reach deep inside.

When Blaine’s fingers slip out, Kurt watches him through hooded eyes, as he slicks up his fingers once again. Blaine’s hand returns with three fingers inside Kurt, moving to open up his body more. Before long, Kurt chants, “Blaine… I want… I need… Blaine, please...”

“Not yet, my love. I need to make sure you really are ready for me.”

While Kurt clutches the bedsheets, trying to be patient, Blaine focuses on Kurt’s ass and what he’s doing.

“Kurt, you look incredible. You take my fingers so well.”

“I can take other parts of you well, too. If you continue with your fingers, I’m going to cum really soon. It’s been so long.”

Blaine pulls his fingers out and wipes them on a nearby hand towel. “I want us to climax together, and let me tell you, that’s not going to be for a while.”

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and squeezes some K-Y Jelly on his palm, and scooches forward so that Kurt can reach him. Kurt rubs his fingertips into the jelly to warm it, and then strokes Blaine’s cock until it’s once again hard and ready. Blaine tosses his head back and moans because it feels so, so good. Before he completely loses himself to the sensation, he pulls back.

“I love you, Kurt. I’m going to show you just how much.”

Kurt’s eyes glimmer with emotion. “I love you, too.”

Blaine drapes his body over Kurt’s. Without taking his eyes off Kurt’s, Blaine directs his cock toward Kurt’s ass, and in one slow motion enters him until he bottoms out.

Blaine squeezes his eyes shut and groans. “You feel so incredibly tight and hot around me. You’re absolutely perfect for me.”

“I’m so full; you were made for me, Blaine.”

Blaine starts with slow gentle thrusts, and swivels his hips when he’s down deep inside. Kurt’s legs immediately wrap around Blaine’s torso and he grabs Blaine’s neck and pulls him forward into a kiss. Blaine licks Kurt’s lower lip and Kurt’s mouth immediately opens. Blaine thrusts his tongue inside to the tempo of his hip movements, and Kurt lets out a low guttural groan.

“Oh, Blaine, it feels so perfect to have you inside me. I need it faster...harder,” Kurt whispers.

“Okay, but tell me when you’re close. Remember, I want you to wait for me,” Blaine reminds him in a low husky voice.

Blaine raises his upper body and holds onto Kurt’s hips, pushing harder and brushing against Kurt’s prostate every so often. Blaine’s mind is abuzz as pleasure courses through his body.

Kurt pulls at his hair as he whimpers. Every arm muscle tenses, trying to fend off the orgasm that is building inside him.

Blaine stills.

“Kurt, I know your body better than you do. You are supposed to tell me when you’re close. When you are in control again, sweetheart, let me know.”

Kurt closes his eyes and slows down his breathing. It gives Blaine the time he needs to ward off his impending orgasm as well. When his body has calmed down, Kurt eagerly nods at Blaine.

Blaine starts thrusting once again, slow and deep, and his heart is practically bursting with love. He doesn’t want the pleasure to end; he wants to be inside Kurt for as long as they can last. Blaine can feel beads of sweat trickle down the side of his face.

Blaine switches up the tempo - fast and hard, slow and shallow, all the while rotating his hips.  “Look at you, Kurt. You’re made for my body. Can you feel me deep inside?”

Kurt’s head thrashes on the pillow. “I feel you all around me, inside me. Your cock is so perfect.” Kurt starts to lose control and all he can do is chant, “Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…”

Blaine stills.

Once Kurt has regained control of his body, he nods. Blaine grabs Kurt’s shoulders, and pulls his upper body up so that Kurt is sitting on his lap. Kurt wraps his arms and legs around him like a koala. With one hand over Kurt’s heart, Blaine plants wet open-mouthed kisses along his throat. Once Blaine’s heart stops racing, he begins to thrust again, slow and steady.

Kurt tries to lift up his body to help, but Blaine playfully slaps his ass. “My job is to do all the work. Yours is to enjoy it.”

Blaine grabs Kurt’s buttocks and pulls him forward in time with his thrusts. Kurt’s nails drag along Blaine’s sweat-slicked back. Their foreheads are touching and their sweat intermingles. Blaine can feel Kurt’s hot breaths against his face, and can hear Kurt’s quiet whimpers.

“My Kurt. There is no way I’m letting you go again. I love you.”

“Oh, Blaine, I love you, too. I want this to last forever, but I’m so close.”

Blaine stills.

When Kurt’s breathing is even again, Blaine gently pushes him so he’s on his back once more. He lifts Kurt’s legs and places them over his shoulders. He starts thrusting again, hard and fast. Blaine chants, “This is where I belong; in our house, in our bed with you. You are mine, and I am yours. Say it, Kurt!”

“You are mine, and I am yours,” Kurt repeats, kissing every part of Blaine’s skin that he can reach. “It’s always been you that I crave. Only you can satisfy me like this. Oh, Blaine, you are mine, and I am yours.”

Blaine is drowning in the intensity of the moment. His thrusts become erratic, and he can’t stave off his orgasm for much longer. “Cum for me,” Blaine growls.

Blaine takes Kurt’s cock in his hand, stroking once, and Kurt’s body spasms as he tips over the edge, cum spurting everywhere. When he hears Kurt moan deeply, Blaine opens his eyes to see his lover climax with sheer ecstacy written all over his face. Blaine thrusts one more time and his orgasm slams through his body, filling Kurt up with his cum. Blaine feels as if he’s floating and will never land on the ground. Blaine slowly pumps until Kurt can take no more,  then collapses on top of him.

Blaine’s body is absolutely boneless. He can’t move a single muscle while Kurt mops the sweat and cum off both of them. When Kurt lies down next to him, there is so much he wants to say, but he can’t for the life of him string two words together. Blaine throws his arm across Kurt and snuggles in close. Kurt is as sweat-soaked as he is, but he feels so solid and warm and right. Blaine gets lost in the scent that is a mixture of them both. Tomorrow, they’ll have that much-needed talk, but tonight is for cuddling.

~~~

Blaine wakes up when the first rays of morning light peep through the crack in the curtains. Although his body feels stiff and sore from last night’s love-making, he is content and fulfilled. It’s been the first night in a very long while that he slept without nightmares taking over his dreams.

He spends the next ten minutes gazing at Kurt. He looks like an angel with mussed-up hair and a sweet smile. Blaine’s toes curl thinking of their sexcapades last night. Surely they had been at it for hours, judging by how sore his muscles are. Kurt certainly left no doubt that it was Blaine that he wants in his bed.

When Blaine slowly shifts, Kurt rolls to his side and pulls him into a tight embrace. As much as Blaine loves to cuddle, he really needs to pee, and so he carefully replaces himself with a pillow. When Blaine finally gets up, he walks gingerly toward the dresser. He’s so sore that he needs a hot shower to loosen his muscles. He opens the drawers until he finds some clothes, and sneaks out to use the guest bathroom. There’s no need to wake Kurt up just yet.

Blaine takes a leisurely shower and makes a mental list of things they should do today. He’ll call Uncle Hiram and excuse himself from the church’s Easter service this morning. Instead, he’ll make breakfast in bed for Kurt. Afterwards, they’ll take a stroll in Central Park and go to their favorite bench by the lake. They’ll talk about what last night means, and they’ll agree that Blaine is now living back at home. They’ll pick up a few essentials at the Berry townhouse and race back to MacDougal Alley. And the rest of the day… Well, if Blaine gets his way, they will be spending it in their bed.

Once he’s showered and dressed, Blaine quietly goes downstairs to the kitchen to prepare Kurt’s breakfast. He adds water to the kettle for their coffee and prepares the batter for lemon-blueberry pancakes. While the griddle heats, he squeezes oranges for fresh juice. He startles when he hears the heavy footfalls of someone running to the kitchen.

“I thought you had left,” Kurt sputters. His arms are wrapped around his body and he doesn’t look happy.

“I woke up early and had a shower. I’m making pancakes. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed.”

Kurt tilts his head and his forehead crinkles. “I wasn’t expecting you to do that.”

Blaine continues, “I just want to make you feel as happy and loved as you make me. Besides, making you breakfast is sort of my thing.”

Blaine looks at Kurt with concern. There are tears in Kurt’s eyes and his body is trembling. He gathers Kurt into his arms and rubs his back while Kurt falls apart. Blaine can’t figure out why Kurt is so upset, especially after the events of last night.

When Blaine feels Kurt’s body start to relax, he lifts Kurt’s chin with his fingers. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? What has brought this on? Tell me what I can do to fix this.”

“When I woke up this morning and you weren’t beside me in bed, I thought last night was all a dream, something I made up in my head. But my stiff body told me otherwise.”

Knots form in the bottom of Blaine’s stomach. Did last night not mean the same to Kurt? Did Kurt really expect him to leave as soon as he woke up?

“D-did you want it to be a dream, Kurt? I’m really confused. Did you not want to wake up with me here?”

“No, no, no, Blaine. You’ve got it all wrong. I want to wake up with you every day. I thought you didn’t want to be here with me.”

Blaine finally understands. It’s not that Kurt didn’t want him here, it’s that Kurt is worried that Blaine isn’t ready to return. “Oh, Kurt, I’m not going anywhere. This is where I belong… with you… in our home… making you breakfast in bed.”

“So you’ll move back in?” Kurt asks in a shaky voice.

“I thought we could collect some of my things from Uncle Hiram’s today. I’m back for good, if you’ll have me.”

Kurt swoops Blaine into his arms and lifts him up. “Have you? Are you kidding? I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long.”

When Kurt has set him down, Blaine cups Kurt’s face and pulls him in for a heartfelt and steamy kiss, and they are lost in their own private world again.

After a while, Kurt’s stomach grumbles, and he pulls away slowly. “Lemon-blueberry pancakes?”

Blaine giggles and nods.

“And freshly squeezed orange juice and coffee?”

“I’ve got that covered, too. Why don’t you set the table while I make the pancakes?”

While Kurt washes the dishes from last night and sets the table, Blaine makes quick work of making pancakes and fries some bacon. When Kurt wraps his arms around him from behind and places his head on his shoulder, nuzzling into him, a warm feeling pools in Blaine’s stomach.

They are soon at the table eating their breakfast. Once the pancakes are polished off, Kurt pours them a second cup of coffee. “Blaine, there’s one thing that I need you to promise me.”

“Anything for you, my love.”

“I want you to think carefully about this promise, because it’s important to me.”

“Of course. I take my promises seriously, especially to you.”

Kurt takes a deep breath. “Promise me that you’ll never move out again.”

Blaine covers Kurt’s hand with his. “I have no intention of ever leaving again.”

“I’m not asking about your intentions, Blaine. I’m asking for a promise. Whoever said that absence makes the heart fonder doesn’t know what they’re talking about. I have plenty of experience with absences, and let me tell you that’s not the way it works.”

“But I’ve seen you at the restaurant every work day, and we’ve spent time together on Sundays. That has only left Saturdays when we didn’t see each other.”

Kurt has a faraway look in his eyes. “We went four and a half years without seeing each other. When you were declared killed in action, I held onto the hope that it wasn’t true, until all the known facts forced me to accept it. I mourned your death for almost a year until I found you again. With each passing day, absence filled my heart with loneliness and darkness, and it got harder to hope for a better tomorrow. When you left last month, that loneliness and darkness returned.”

Blaine can appreciate how his absence during the war must have felt, especially when Kurt had thought he was dead. The separation was hard for him, too, although in different ways.

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand. “I’m so sorry, Kurt. I had no idea that me living at Uncle Hiram’s would make you relive that deeply distressing experience. You should have told me sooner.”

Kurt takes a sip of coffee before he continues. “The feeling sort of crept up on me. I’ve already experienced life without you in it, and it was a very difficult and dark time. And now that you are very much alive, I need you in my life.”

“I don’t ever want to do anything that would make you feel that badly. I wasn’t punishing you; I was trying to find a way for us to rediscover one another.”

“Blaine, I can pretty much guarantee that we’ll have problems to face in the future, but I need you to promise not to leave while we work them out. It’s about feeling safe in knowing that in spite of any difficulties, we will be together.”

Blaine thumb caresses Kurt’s hand.  “We are so together, through thick and thin. I promise that I will never move out.”

Kurt face lights up. “Then it’s settled. You are back home for good. There’s no way I’m letting you go again.”

Kurt rises, picks up the used breakfast dishes, and takes them into the kitchen. Blaine trails behind with the cups and glasses, watching Kurt hobble. “Wow, Kurt. I’m sorry if I was little demanding last night. I wanted you to feel it today, but you’re walking as if you’re in pain.”

Kurt sets the dishes down on the counter. “Nothing I can’t handle. It felt so amazing. You were pretty possessive last night, and I loved every bit of it.”

Kurt lifts up his undershirt to reveal his body covered in small bruises. “You were quite savage with your mouth.”

Blaine’s eyes darken when he sees Kurt’s body. “I couldn’t help myself. Seeing you, spread out for me, loving me the way you do… That does things to me.”

“Anyway,” Blaine smirks, taking off his top. “You were quite something yourself.”

Kurt’s jaw drops when he sees Blaine’s back marred with red scratch marks and bruises made by his fingers. “I - I had no idea. Maybe I was a little possessive, too. Let me get something to soothe the area.”

Kurt retrieves the first aid kit from a kitchen cupboard and finds salve. He peppers gentle kisses on Blaine’s back before he dips his finger into the pot and carefully spreads the salve.

“Hmmm. That feels so good,” Blaine purrs.

Kurt smiles. “It’s supposed to. You were quite the powerhouse last night. The way you took control was incredibly sexy, but can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” Blaine confirms.

“I thought that I would have to be the one that would need to demonstrate how much I love you.”

Blaine turns around and pulls Kurt into his arms, holding him tight and stroking his hair. “I never for one moment doubted your love. That has never been our problem.”

Using a finger under Kurt’s chin, he lifts his head and kisses him softly. “I noticed all the little things you did for me yesterday: bragging about me to your pilot pals, surprising me with the air show, having a special tasty picnic dinner on hand, the imperfectly perfect invitation to spend the night, and the toothbrush and towel waiting for me in the bathroom. But most importantly, you trusted me to give you what you needed, both physically and emotionally. It spurred me on.”

Kurt’s loving look makes Blaine’s heart swell. “Well, you definitely gave me what I needed and more. I trust you with everything I have, Blaine - mind, body, and soul.”

“So, I did well ?”

“My body is still buzzing from it all. Now, stop fishing for compliments and turn around so that I can finish with your back.”

Blaine does as he’s told, and he can feel Kurt’s gentle fingers soothe the scratches once again.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Kurt asks.

Blaine remembers the mental list that he made while showering. He’s already telephoned Uncle Hiram, who was delighted by the news that he is moving back into the townhouse. It’s still raining outside, so the walk in Central Park isn’t practical. And which of his essential things at Uncle Hiram’s could he possibly need when Kurt has everything? His cock stiffens as his mind drifts to all the things that he wants to do with Kurt, things that he’s been fantasizing about for weeks.

“Hmm, I see how it is. You want to spend the day in bed,” Kurt teases, palming Blaine’s stiffie.

“Only if you are in it with me. I promise to be gentle. I don’t think either of us are up for a major session,” Blaine replies.

“Oh, that sounds like a challenge that I’m willing to accept. We’ll need to switch it up. I’ve been dreaming about things that will make you blush and your toes curl.”

Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand, and they stumble up the stairs in their rush to get to their bedroom. Kurt practically throws Blaine on the bed and dives on top of him. “You know what?”

Blaine gives Kurt a questioning look.

“There is nowhere I’d rather be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I recently read [The Most Beautiful Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918007) by [Wild Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHurricane/pseuds/WildHurricane), a story about shy!Blaine meeting Kurt during his college freshman year. If you like this story, I suggest you check out [Beautiful Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334916/chapters/30525750) because honestly, it’s one of my all-time favorites. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Kurt and Blaine hire Westerville’s head waiter.


	24. The Head Waiter

****

**April 1921** **  
** **Kurt**

**Two days after Easter**

Once Blaine has finally gotten out of bed and gone to the bathroom, Kurt quickly dresses for their first day back at work since Easter. He opens the bedroom window so that he can water the [ window box](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1963/44703794425_41b1cdfcde.jpg), which is overflowing with lavender, purple, and magenta colored petunias; he’s thankful that they weren’t damaged by the recent rainstorms. He closes his eyes and lets the morning sun warm his face.

Kurt returns his attention to the bedroom, and smirks at the clothes tossed every which way on the floor. He deposits them in the laundry hamper and starts to make the bed. When he hears Blaine’s clear tenor voice coming from the shower, he sits down to listen.

 _And where you see clouds upon the hills_  
_You soon will see crowds of daffodils_  
_So keep on looking for a blue bird_  
_And list'ning for his song_ _  
Whenever April showers come along_

Blaine singing in the shower is a sign that he’s happy.

Kurt is happy, too.

It was serendipity that they had given everyone the Monday after Easter off. For the past two days, they have been reconnecting with each other - talking, dancing, and making love, over and over again. It was only when they couldn’t stave off their hunger pangs any longer, that they reluctantly got dressed and went to the nearby greengrocer, butcher, and bakery for much needed food.

Blaine had been quite the sex god - commanding but giving. He seemed to know when Kurt wanted it rough and fast or gentle and slow. And how did he think of those new positions? Blaine certainly knew how to surprise him, especially with that flittery thing he did with his tongue around his hole. Kurt’s cock stirs just thinking about it. If Kurt didn’t know better, he would have thought that Blaine went on some sort of pilgrimage to visit a sex guru in India.

When the shower turns off, Kurt dashes to the bathroom and holds open a fluffy towel. Blaine steps out of the shower stall, and Kurt wraps his arms around him and rubs him dry, intermingled with kisses. Kurt kneels to pat down Blaine’s legs, and smiles when he sees Blaine’s stiffie.

“You don’t need to do this every morning. I know you have other important things to do,” Blaine reassures him.

“What could be more important than giving you a stiffie?” Kurt smirks.

Blaine’s eyes darken. “Taking care of my stiffie.”

Fifteen minutes later, they leave the bathroom, both sated from an early-morning orgasm. It’s a good thing that they woke up extra early because they both need to be at Westerville’s for a management meeting. There is a lot of work to be done before they open the restaurant in a few weeks.

When they enter Westerville’s, Finn is giving the crew orders on what needs to be done during the day. Carole is in a nearby playpen, shaking a rattle.

Blaine rushes over to Carole and picks her up. “Good morning, sweetheart. Are you here today to help us work?”

Finn walks over to the pair. “Umm… I hope you don’t mind, Blaine. Rach is busy with your granny today to prepare for some sort of Broadway audition. Now that the messy work is over, I thought Carole might enjoy spending the morning here. Her nanny will collect her at noon for her lunch and nap.”

“Mind? Heavens no. I’m delighted to see Carole any chance I can. You don’t think it will be too noisy for her here?”

Finn shrugs his shoulders. “It’s just as noisy at home with Rachel singing.”

Blaine chuckles. “I can believe that.”

Kurt takes off his jacket and hangs it on a hook. He pats his cravat to make sure that it’s covering all the bruises that Blaine had left on his neck. When Kurt turns around, he sees Finn and Blaine whispering to one another. “Anything you care to share?”

“Err… I was just telling Blaine that I have given the key to your townhouse to James. He’s taking all of Blaine’s stuff over today.”

Blaine nods and smiles brightly. “That’s it. James. My things.”

Kurt is a little suspicious of how Blaine is looking nervously toward the kitchen but decides to let them have their little secret. If Finn doesn’t blurt it out during the day, he has ways with his fingertips, lips, and tongue that will have Blaine revealing their secret later tonight.

They all sit down at a table, and Kurt takes out his schedules. It’s time to get down to business. “Finn, how are the renovations coming along?”

“We are ahead of schedule. The main job left is the painting. We’ll start with the kitchen, so it’s ready when the equipment arrives.”

Blaine pipes in, “The kitchen equipment will be delivered early next week. I’ll confirm that with the supplier.”

Finn continues, “Kurt, we’ll do anything you need in the dining room. I’m not sure what things you want us to hang on the walls.”

“I’ll be sewing the curtains this week. When you’re done painting, I’ll need the crew to install them. The rest will be done closer to opening day. I’m still collecting things that we need.”

“How about the city inspectors? When are they coming next?” Blaine asks.

Finn straightens up in his chair. “I met with them yesterday, and they signed off on all the renovations. They’ll come one last time when the kitchen equipment is installed. They assured me that the final certificate is merely a formality.”

Blaine pats Finn’s back. “I’m so proud of you for meeting with them on your own. You’re a really important member of the team.”

Finn’s chest swells with pride. “After watching you deal with them before, it was pretty easy. I pretended that they were only wearing underpants, and that made them seem less scary.” Finn fidgets in his chair. “Except for one thing. They were asking me a lot of questions about you and Kurt.”

“Like what?” Kurt probes.

“They looked you up in the city records and found out that you both own the restaurant and the townhouse on MacDougal Alley. They wondered why two business partners also live together. Why you aren’t married. Things like that.”

“What did you say?” Blaine asks.

“That we’re all related. Kurt is my brother, and I’m married to Blaine’s cousin. We’re all from the same village in England, and Westerville men take care of their own.”

Kurt pinches the bridge of his nose. “June Dolloway is right about one thing. We need a cover story. Finn, if anyone asks about Blaine and me again, tell them that Blaine has an old war injury that flares up from time to time. I’m his family’s former servant who has dedicated his life to becoming Blaine’s companion and tending to his health issues.”

Blaine shakes his head. “I’m not comfortable having it about that you are somehow not my equal, but merely a servant who tends to my needs. Why can’t we just live the way we choose to? We’re not hurting anybody.”

“Blaine, we’ve talked about this before. Heaven forbid if we’re charged with sodomy. The business and our reputations would be in ruins.” Kurt pulls Blaine’s hand into his. “We know what we mean to each other, and those who matter know, as well. That’s enough for me, my love.”

Blaine places his hands on Kurt’s cheeks and pulls him in for a lingering kiss.

“Guys! I’m here! I’m happy that you are back together, but can you save the mushy stuff for later?” Finn protests.

Carole throws her rattle out of the playpen and begins to squawk. Blaine immediately dashes to collect her and returns with Carole sitting on his knee, while Finn goes to the kitchen to warm a bottle. Blaine is soon feeding her, and Carole calms down.

Meanwhile, Kurt focuses on his schedule, making notes and changes based upon Finn’s update. “I guess the next order of business is the staffing. We really need to find a head waiter quickly. I’ll go to the newspaper’s office today and submit an ad. Do you want to see it beforehand, Blaine?”

Blaine looks at his wristwatch and hollers, “Oh, it’s almost ten o’clock… Time for morning tea.”

Kurt sets down his pencil and frowns. “You don’t need to shout, Blaine. We’re all right here. I’ll go make us a cuppa if you’re so desperate for tea.”

Before Kurt can stand up, the kitchen door swings open, and Elliott appears. He’s dressed in a crisp white cotton shirt with black trousers and is wearing an apron. He is holding a large tray filled with a teapot, cups, and a platter filled with pastries from the nearby bakery.

Kurt jumps up. “Elliott! What on earth are you doing here?”

“Please sit down, sweetheart. Our new head waiter is serving us morning tea,” Blaine informs Kurt.

Kurt gawks at Blaine. Did he hear him right? Elliott is their new head waiter?

Elliott’s huge smile seems to confirm the news. He places the tray on the table and picks up the teapot. Blaine sets him straight by handing him the milk jug. Elliott pours the milk and then the tea, before handing each man a cup. He offers the platter of pastries around before sitting down.

“How did I do?” Elliott asks.

Blaine grins from ear to ear. “Not bad for a Yank’s first attempt at serving tea. Kurt will teach you everything you’ll need to know before Westerville’s opens.”

Kurt looks at Elliott and then Blaine, who are both smiling at him. He pinches his thigh, because this can’t really be happening. He’s far too stunned to speak.

Elliott looks at Kurt with concern. “Blaine said that you would be okay with this, but if you don’t want me to be the head waiter, I’ll understand. Maybe this was a bad idea.”

Kurt finally finds his voice. “Let’s just back up a moment to when Blaine announced that Elliott is our new head waiter. How? When? Why? I need all the details.”

While holding Carole securely, Blaine tosses his head back and roars with the laughter. “It’s not every day that I can render you speechless. I’ll start at the beginning. When you first suggested that Elliott would be a perfect head waiter, I vetoed the idea. Elliott has no experience in the restaurant trade, and I’m ashamed to admit that I felt threatened by him.”

Blaine sets the empty bottle down and adjusts Carole so that he can pat her back and burp her. “However, I promised you I would take the time to get to know Elliott. I was able to do that at the Mitchel Field Air Show.”

Elliott adds, “Yes, we had a rather interesting chat while you were signing autographs. We talked about all manner of things. It turns out that Blaine and I have a lot in common.”

When Blaine smells something foul coming from Carole’s rompers, he hands her over to Finn. “She’s daddy’s little girl now.”

Finn grabs the baby bag and heads to the restroom without complaint.

Blaine returns to the conversation. “I realized that my jealousy was completely unfounded and that it was blinding me to the fact that Elliott would actually make a great head waiter.”

“And why is that?” Kurt asks.

“Because you trust him. We’ve talked about this a lot, how trust is so important for the key jobs. We need a head waiter that can manage the restaurant’s dining room on our days off or when we are in Europe this summer. Elliott is smart and will pick up the waiter’s duties quickly. Also, as you’ve said, he’s a natural leader, and that’s a skill that’s very hard to teach.”

Elliott pats Blaine’s back. “Thanks, pal. That’s really nice of you to say. I’m going to enjoy working with you.”

Blaine gives Elliott a fist bump on his shoulder. “You’re not so bad for a fly boy.”

Kurt’s eyes open wide in disbelief that Blaine and Elliott seem to actually like each other. He didn’t think he could love Blaine more, but then Blaine goes and surprises him like this, and the love in his heart swells even bigger.

Kurt places his hand on Blaine’s arm. “Are you honestly happy with this decision?”

“I wouldn’t have offered the job to Elliott if I wasn’t 100% convinced that he would be a great head waiter.”

“Does this mean I have the job?” Elliott asks.

Kurt bites his lip and nods. “I’d love to work with you. I’ll have to give you an intensive course on serving because what you just did needs a lot of work, but I’m sure you’ll be first-rate before we open.”

“I should warn you that Kurt’s father trained him, and he is a stickler for exacting standards,” Blaine smirks, using air quotes. “Beware of Kurt when he’s wielding a measuring stick.”

Kurt playfully slaps Blaine’s arm. “You can joke all you want about my father, but he does Westerville Abbey proud.” He turns to Elliott and adds, “Just be glad that there won’t be any silver to polish.”

“I’m happy to learn everything to your father’s exacting standards. I can’t wait to get started,” Elliot replies with eagerness.

“I could use your help with the interviews for the other waiters.”

“As of last Saturday, I’m no longer in the Air Service. I can do anything you want, including the interviews.”

Finn returns to the dining area and sits down with Carole curled into his chest, fast asleep.

Blaine leans back in his chair with a smug smile. “I guess that’s settled then. Is there any other business?”

Finn raises his hand. “Have you guys decided on an entertainment platform? Because I have time to build it this week.”

Blaine smiles brightly. “Yes, please!”

Kurt looks up from his schedule. “We’ll only have enough money to build a platform and install spotlights if we don’t buy a soda fountain. It’s your choice, Blaine.”

Blaine sticks out his lower lip in a pout. “It’s not fair. Why can’t I have both?”

“Because we don’t have enough budget, that’s why,” Kurt reminds him.

Finn coughs to get their attention. “Can I suggest that we build the platform now? We have the crew, and it would be a huge disruption to build it later when the restaurant is up and running. A soda fountain can be installed anytime, within a matter of hours.”

Blaine lets out a deep sigh. “I suppose you’re right. Let’s build the entertainment platform now and I’ll cancel the order for the soda fountain.”

Finn nods. “It’s really the best decision. I’ll ask June Dolloway for the name of someone who can advise me on the best spotlights for the platform. She knows people who are good at this sort of thing.”

Kurt replies, “Good idea, Finn. Now we just have to figure out what to do with the platform before we have live music.”

“What’s stopping you now?” Elliott asks.

“We’ll need a piano, and there is definitely no money in our budget for that,” Kurt explains.

Blaine rocks in his chair and strokes his chin. “We could always move the piano from the townhouse here.”

“But that one is for your personal enjoyment,” Kurt exclaims.

“I would definitely enjoy hearing music wafting from the dining room while I’m cooking. Besides, I could always play the piano when the restaurant is closed. When the profits roll in, I’ll buy another piano for the townhouse.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt asks. He knows how important it is for Blaine to play the piano to help him relax and work through things.

“Absolutely positive,” Blaine confirms.

“If you’re sure, then it seems like a sensible solution. I’ll have to put finding a musician on the list of things to do,” Kurt says, then scribbles it down in his notes.

Blaine mock whispers to Elliott, “Just wait until you see Kurt’s plans and schedules. They are really impressive.”

Elliott chortles, “I’m sure they are. Us fly boys are wired that way. Listen, I was planning to hit the night scene around here before the restaurant opens. I’ll put the word out that we’re looking for a piano player. Blaine, I assume that you’ll be in charge of the hiring? Just let me know when to schedule the auditions.”

“Sure thing. Perhaps next week, after the kitchen equipment has been installed. Let’s say Wednesday afternoon.”

A warm feeling fills Kurt’s heart watching Blaine and Elliott get along. Blaine is such a remarkable man. He has managed to move past his jealous feelings. Seeing them work together so effortlessly is more than he has ever dreamed of.

~~~

**One week later**

Blaine and Kurt arrive early at Westerville’s to prepare for the day. The entire place smells of fresh paint, and it’s starting to look like a real restaurant. Today, the work crew will be installing booths and delivering all the tables from the closed-down Polish restaurant in Greenpoint. Meanwhile, Blaine will be experimenting with new recipes, and Kurt will develop the draft menu with prices.

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand. “Come to the kitchen with me. I want to show you the new equipment.”

“You’re like a boy with new toys,” Kurt jokes.

When they enter the kitchen, they discover Elliott asleep on the floor in a sleeping bag.

“Elliott! What are you doing here?” Kurt exclaims.

Elliott sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. “I hope you don’t mind that I crashed here last night. It’s too far to commute from New Jersey each day, and I’m sort of waiting for my first paycheck before I find some digs.”

Blaine taps his foot and tuts. “You should have told us. We can advance you some money, and you can stay at our place until you find a boarding house. We have a guest room.”

Kurt doesn’t think that having Elliott as a houseguest is a good idea. Blaine has only returned home ten days ago, and there are some noises that he doesn’t want Elliott to hear. There is no way that he’s going to curtail their bedtime activities, not when Blaine has promised to do that thing with his tongue again tonight.

Elliott comes to the rescue. “No, I couldn’t impose on you like that, though I wouldn’t mind the cash advance. I’ll find a place to stay in the next day or so. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take a shower.”

Kurt asks, “Where on earth would you take a shower? There isn’t one here.”

Elliott stands up and grins. “There’s an old bathroom on the top floor, and the shower still works. Come with me and I’ll show you.”

Kurt and Blaine really haven’t investigated the top floor yet, too busy with the renovations down below. When they all walk out to the dining area, Finn has just arrived, and is taking off his jacket.

“Finn, do you know anything about the top floor?” Kurt asks.

Finn shakes his head. “I took a quick look at it on my first day to make sure that the floor was sturdy, but I haven’t been upstairs since.”

“Follow us. There seems to be a working bathroom and I want to make sure that it’s safe to use.”

They climb up two flights of stairs to the top floor, which is filled with small dusty rooms. Wallpaper is peeling from the walls but the wooden floors look like they are in reasonable shape. Elliott leads them to a large bathroom. There are three sinks along one wall, two urinals, two toilet stalls, and two shower stalls. The tiles look fine although the grouting is dark with mould. Elliott turns the tap on one of the sinks and water spews out. “See, everything is still working.”

“I wonder what this floor was used for,” Finn ponders.

Kurt leaves the bathroom and checks out the eight individual rooms. They are small but each has a window and a sink. He meets the others in the large open space. “This used to be a dormitory of sorts, maybe for the servants or workers.”

“Do you have any plans for it?” Finn asks.

Blaine shakes his head. “We’ve been so focused on what is going on downstairs that we haven’t given it a single thought. But I have an idea about what to do with the space.”

Kurt tosses his hands up in the air. “Blaine, I know what you’re thinking, but we can’t. Not now.”

Blaine perseveres, “Hear me out, Kurt. The basic structure is here for us to rent rooms to our staff. And as Finn pointed out with the entertainment platform, we won’t want the noise of renovation once the restaurant is open. It seems to make sense to do it now.”

“But where are we going to find the money, Blaine? We don’t have any left over to renovate this floor. Besides, we need to focus all of our attention on making sure our restaurant is a success.”

Blaine replies, “Let’s not totally discount the idea. Finn, can you put together a plan and budget of what needs to be done?”

“Sure thing, Blaine. What I’ll do is break it down into the noisy messy work that should be done before the restaurant opens and the quiet work like painting that can be done any time. The crew will be finished two weeks before the opening, and they should have time to do the work. They have experience with building houses, so this will be child’s play for them.”

“I’m still not convinced,” Kurt mumbles.

“Think about it. When you started to work at Healy’s Tavern, you needed to find someplace nearby to live. Elliott needs to find a place to live, and I bet there will be others that we interview that are in the same situation. We could charge a fair rent, which would eventually pay for the renovation. Besides, what else could we do with this floor?”

“I can tell you right now that I would definitely rent a room here. Nothing like rolling out of bed and walking down two flights of stairs for work” Elliot confirms.

Kurt mulls it over. “It is a good idea, but there aren’t enough hours in the day for us to get it ready before the opening. In the meantime, the staff will find somewhere else to live.”

Elliott perks up. “Let’s say that during the interviews, you explain the plan of providing room and board at a reasonable rate, but it won’t be available for a little while. That’s a big perk on offer. I think that people would find something temporary or make do with where they are living now until it’s ready. From your point of view, there are staff readily available on the premises in case someone calls in sick at the last moment or doesn’t turn up. And you won’t need to worry about security. Someone would always be here to accept the early morning food deliveries.”

“See, Kurt. Establishing rooms for some of our staff could work to our advantage,” Blaine adds.

“But where would we find the money? We can’t go running to Rachel with our hands out again. She’s already told us that we will need to make do with what she has lent us already. ”

Blaine counters, “I agree, but I’m thinking that Uncle Hiram might be interested. He’s already told me that he’ll give us financial support if we need it.”

“Can we talk about it once Finn comes up with the plan and a costing?”

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and squeezes it. “Of course we can. We shouldn’t rush into any decision, but I think that this could work.”

The men descend the stairs to start their busy days. Kurt reminds himself that sometimes you need to think big to reap the best rewards. He doesn’t need to do everything himself. He’s surrounded by people who are working hard to make Westerville’s the very best. Maybe the idea would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> [Grinxtdr29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29) has a lot of in-progress stories that they are working on. I think my favorite is [Somewhere, Ohio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515010). In this story, Kurt and Blaine are married with children, and they decide to move to Lima. Kurt is running for his father’s senate seat, and Blaine has a job at McKinley High. It has a long list of characters and little story arcs. Please check it out. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: June Dolloway has lunch at the restaurant and a decision is made about the boarding house.


	25. June Dolloway's Luncheon

****

**April 1921** **  
** **Blaine**

“It’s settled then,” Uncle Hiram says, handing Blaine a check. “I’ll fund the conversion of the top floor to boarding rooms, providing that this will be Finn’s project from beginning to end, without yours and Kurt’s involvement.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow when he looks at the check. “This is more than we asked for.”

Uncle Hiram chuckles. “It wouldn’t be good form if Finn has to ask his father-in-law for additional money for the inevitable cost overrun.”

“Uncle Hiram, why do you want this to be Finn’s project by himself?”

“I love my Rachel, and she is more than happy to have Finn at her beck and call at all hours for rehearsing lines and whatnot for her Broadway career. But Finn needs to be his own man with a career. Initially, I was thinking of buying him a car dealership, because he’s an excellent mechanic, but I quickly discounted that because Finn would be hopeless in sales. However, he’s proved his worth in helping you restore not only your townhouse but the restaurant as well. I’m hoping that if he does the conversion of boarding rooms successfully that it will give him the confidence to continue the venture. I would be proud to say that my son-in-law is a property developer.”

“I can see that working out for Finn. He’s very handy and knows how things work. Most importantly, the work crew respects him. Finn works them hard, but he’s fair. I think Finn could make a real go at this as a business.”

“I’m glad that you agree.” Uncle Hiram stands up and goes to the credenza. “This letter arrived for you yesterday. I believe it’s from Lord Cooper.”

“Thank you. I’ve been expecting to hear from him.”

“Well, if that’s it, I’ll leave you to read it and show yourself out.”

Blaine stands up and shakes Uncle Hiram’s hand. “Thank you for the money. I’m sure that Finn will do a great job with the conversion. I must say that Kurt and I have our hands full with the restaurant. It’s only a few weeks before we open.”

“And is everything going to plan?”

“Everything is starting to pull together. The space is pretty much ready, and I’ve got the menu sorted out. Kurt and I will be focusing on hiring waiters and kitchen staff this week.”

“Very good. Do let me know if I can do anything for you.”

Once Uncle Hiram has left the parlor, Blaine carefully opens Cooper’s letter and begins to read.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I cannot tell you how moved I was by your recent letter. You are perhaps the most amazing human being I’ve had the privilege to know._

_When you returned from the war, watching you interact with my children was truly a sight to behold. You seemed to know exactly what to do with them, and you gained their love and respect effortlessly. I hope one day you’ll get your arse out of the kitchen and meet a woman whom you will fall in love with and marry. You have all the makings of an incredible father, and I, of course, will be the uncle that tells embarrassing stories of your childhood days._

_In the meantime, the idea of you being a Big Brother to a young German lad is an excellent one. You have so much love in your heart, and it sounds like you could both learn from each other. The world needs to heal from the Great War, and that starts with one person at a time._

_I completely agree that there were atrocities on all sides of the war. I heard of things that happened on the Eastern Front that are far too despicable to repeat. After the Armistice, there was an investigation into crimes against German POWs that culminated in a five-volume report. However, there are no plans to translate it, and so it has no real effect. This does not erase those crimes against our British POWs, and your testimony is important to let the world know that we won’t stand for this._

_Quinn and the children are very well. Michael started school last September. He might not be the brightest student in the class, but he certainly is a popular one. A natural born leader. Richard seems to have inherited my musical talent and has already started piano lessons at four and half years old. The others are doing well, spending their time playing in the fields and learning about nature. Quinn is quite possibly the best mother, after ours, of course._

_Father has slowed down a bit and is now fully focused on his role at the House of Lords. Those Irish republicans are killing British soldiers in various riots and ambushes. Father is working on finding a solution to the independence dilemma. As a result, he has given me free reign to do as I see fit in running the estate. Thank the Lord for Cousin Rachel’s trust fund, because the abbey and estate require a bottomless pit of money._

_Grandmama - well, she hasn’t changed a bit. She continues as the governess for the village school and hospital. She’s still in everybody’s business and knows everything that is going on in the village. She has plans to move into the abbey during your visit - something about how Dower House will be yours one day, and you need to decide what to keep when she dies. She insists on moving the staff as well because Kurt is more than capable of taking care of your needs. I thought it odd that Kurt wouldn’t stay at Hummel Cottage, but there is no changing Grandmama’s mind once it’s set on something._

_I’ve never told you this before, but boarding school was tough, especially for someone from a rural estate in southwest England. At first, it seemed like everyone else was more important than I - future heirs of vast estates or sons of business tycoons with pots of money. However, when I returned to Westerville Abbey during school holidays, you treated me like I was the most important person in the world. You would seek my advice and opinion on all manner of things and hung on my every word. This gave me the confidence I so sorely needed to get on with life at boarding school and be the best I could be. It is I who is so grateful for having the best little brother I could ever hope for._

_I know you and Kurt must be busy preparing for the opening of your restaurant. I hope that it goes well for you. We all look forward to seeing you in July. Please send my regards to Kurt, Finn, Cousin Rachel, and the rest of the family._

_Your loving brother,_

_Cooper_

Blaine wipes a tear from his eye. Not for the first time, he wishes that he could live in Westerville with his family. He misses them so much. He recalls the carefree days of riding Firebird in the fields, taking afternoon tea with his mother, and discussing important events with his father and brother after dinner. And of course, there is his grandmama, who always understood him and devised the most marvelous plans. Yes, living at Westerville Abbey would be idyllic, except for one important person.

Kurt.

Kurt and their relationship don’t readily fit into life at Westerville Abbey or England, for that matter. Kurt is no longer a servant, but he’s also not an upper class gentleman. Although he is a war hero, Kurt doesn’t have the necessary breeding to be accepted in the Anderson’s social circles. His relationship with Kurt is illegal, and Blaine would be under constant pressure to marry.

Living at Westerville Abbey wouldn’t be idyllic at all.

They are much better off establishing themselves in America, where people are taken at face value. Yes, a new life with new careers is the answer for them.

The letter is a reminder that he needs to tell both Cooper and his father about the true nature of his relationship with Kurt. He’s not looking forward to that at all. He wonders if Cooper will still think that Blaine is “the most amazing human being he’s had the privilege to know”. However, he owes it to both himself and Kurt to be honest with them.

Blaine looks at his wristwatch and is surprised it’s already 10 a.m. He needs to collect Hans and take him to the restaurant. He’s experimenting with how to create the perfect chip, and has discovered that the secret is double frying the potato wedges at different temperatures. Hans has agreed to be his official taste tester this afternoon, and then they’ll go to the Fire Museum. Yes, he has a great day planned while Kurt is at the Flying Club.

* * *

 

**One week later…**

Blaine is at the top of a ladder, stretching to replace a lightbulb. Where is Finn when you need him? When Blaine hears the noise of drills and saws from the top floor, he remembers that Finn and the crew are working on the upstairs bathroom today.

“Yes, definitely a fine example of a bubble butt.”

Blaine turns around to see Kurt and Elliott sitting at a table, gazing at his lower half. Heat flushes his face when he realizes what part of his body Elliott was referring to. After he’s stepped down from the ladder, he puts his hands on his hips and smirks. “Is this how it’s going to be at the restaurant? You two gawking at men?”

A cheeky grin appears on Kurt’s face. “Not just any man. Only those with perfect bubble butts, and yours is the best in town.”

“Enough about bubble butts! My granny will be here in ten minutes for lunch. Are you ready?”

Kurt nods. “Elliott will be your waiter for the luncheon. I’ll be proofreading the menu and doing paperwork at a corner table, making sure everything goes well. I’ll go upstairs in a minute to ask Finn if the work crew can stop with the noise for an hour. The real question is if you are ready with the food?”

“I think so. We’ll be eating a few of the new dishes. Jakub has already completed the prep work. You know, he’s learnt the basic cooking techniques very quickly. He’ll be more than ready to be in charge of soups and sauces when the restaurant opens. I better go to the kitchen and check that everything is okay.”

Blaine closes the ladder and walks with it toward the kitchen, making sure to wiggle his buttocks for good measure.

“You’re a lucky dog, Hummel!”

“That I am. He’s mine, and don’t you ever forget it!”

A warm feeling pools in Blaine’s belly at the possessive tone of Kurt’s voice. Since Elliott started, Kurt has found subtle ways to let Elliott know that Blaine belongs to him and only him. A touch on the arm, sitting close together during meetings, giving Blaine a shoulder massage during lunch break, stuff like that. And if a possessive Kurt happens to spice up their sex life at night, it’s nobody’s business but their own. Blaine’s toes curl just thinking about it.

When Blaine enters the kitchen, Jakub is dicing the roasted acorn squash into small cubes. “How is everything going?”

Jakub sets down his knife. “We’re all set to go. I just hope your granny is here on time so that everything is served at its absolute best.”

Blaine opens the oven slightly to look at the main course. “She’s a stickler for punctuality. There should be no reason to worry.”

The front doorbell rings and Blaine takes off his apron. “See, right on time. I best go out and greet her.”

Blaine gently touches his hair to make sure that all his curls are slicked down before entering the dining room. Kurt is helping his granny out of her coat.

June Dolloway looks around. “It’s starting to look like a real restaurant. I like the booths along the wall. The [ wrought iron chandeliers ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1901/31700868808_d886c529a8.jpg) give it a medieval feel.”

“We are going for Old World charm,” Kurt replies stiffly.

Blaine gives her a peck on the cheek. “Hello, Granny. How wonderful that you could come today. The restaurant is finally coming together. We’ll definitely be ready to open in two weeks’ time.”

“You’ve done a remarkable job with the space. Although, don’t you think that the walls are rather plain?”

“Kurt has that all under control. He’s been collecting things to place on the walls. They’re loaded in boxes in the office. We’re just waiting for the rest to be delivered before we decorate.”

At least, that is what Blaine is hoping is the plan. He hasn’t actually seen anything from the boxes. Kurt has been quite secretive about the decor but assures him that he has it all under control.

“I hope you’ve brought your appetite with you, because we have a three-course luncheon. I want your opinion on some new things for the menu.”

June smiles. “I’m quite curious to taste your cooking.”

“Then, please follow me,” Elliott says.

Elliott leads them to a table with a crisp white linen tablecloth, set with all the cutlery and all the glasses that they’ll need. There is a lit candlestick and a small pewter jug filled with fresh daisies and bluebells as the centerpieces.

Elliott pulls out a chair for Mrs Dolloway, and when she sits down, he places the linen napkin across her lap.

“Daisies, how quaint and common,” June remarks.

“Daisies mean something to both Kurt and myself. We plan to have fun flowers for the luncheon service and more romantic ones for dinner.”

Elliott sets down two glasses of their house speciality iced tea. They are filled with ice cubes and topped with fresh mint and lemon.

June takes a sip. “Very refreshing. It doesn’t taste like the usual iced tea.”

Blaine explains, “It’s because I used loose tea and not those new fangled Lipton tea bags. My idea is that the menu will change with the seasons. In the autumn, we’ll serve a special apple cider drink.”

Elliott returns from the kitchen with a tray and sets down two soup bowls. He places a bread roll on each side dish.

When June takes the first sip of soup, she exclaims, “My soup is cold!”

“It’s meant to be, Granny. It’s basically [ cold leek and potato soup ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1932/31700868638_6e0f770e1d.jpg) with some added cream.”

June takes a few more spoonfuls. “Well, it is very tasty. Can I suggest that you offer this soup either hot or cold? There might be people who aren’t willing to try cold soup.”

“Excellent suggestion. We’ll include the hot version on the menu. This is the sort of advice that I need.”

Once they have finished, Elliott clears the soup bowls and sets out the main course, which consists of a quiche with a side salad.

June takes a bite of the quiche. “Oh, this is marvelous. Who would have thought to eat eggs for lunch?”

“I first tasted this dish on the continent during the war. It’s easy to make. I don’t know why it’s not popular everywhere.”

June inspects [ the salad](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1941/31700868718_1c840a911a.jpg). “What is in this, young man?”

Elliott steps forward. “Lettuce, roasted butternut squash, toasted almond flakes, and Parmesan cheese, tossed in a light lemon vinaigrette.”

June takes a bite. “Absolutely delicious. I would never have thought that squash could be used in a salad. This is so much more interesting than the usual fare of lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, and whatnot. This food is all so novel. What do you plan to serve for those that are less adventurous with their food?”

“The standard British staples - shepherd’s pie, fish and chips, sausages and mashed potatoes… that sort of thing.”

“I think you might be onto a winner. Now, let me get my list.” June reaches down for her handbag and takes out a sheaf of papers. “I’ve given some thought about your opening and I’ve made a list of those people I’ll ask to join me for a meal.”

Blaine’s eyebrows shoot up. There must be hundreds of names listed on the papers.

“Of course, I’ve included the food critics from all the local newspapers. Tell me, how many people can you serve in a night?”

“I better get Kurt to join us. He’s in charge of the dining room.”

Blaine whispers in Elliott’s ear, and soon Kurt is at the table with a chair.

“Granny has a list of people she wishes to invite to the restaurant. She wants to know how many people we can serve in a night.”

“Well, Mrs Dolloway, the restaurant can seat 75 people, and we are hoping to have at least two sittings per night. However, we’ll need to build up to that as the restaurant gains a reputation.”

“Blaine has told me about your reservation system.”

“Yes, half the seats can be reserved in advance. The rest are available on a first come, first served basis.”

“Well, I’ll take all the reservations for the first two weeks.”

“But we already have a few bookings, Mrs Dolloway. Family and friends plan to be here on opening day.”

Blaine places a hand on Kurt’s arm. “I think we can make an exception to our 50% rule during the first few weeks, don’t you think?”

“I suppose so,” Kurt reluctantly agrees.

“Very well. Now would you look at the time? I must get going. Keep up the good work, Blaine. And as for you, Kurt, you better do something about those plain drab walls.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Kurt replies through gritted teeth.

“Would you like to stay for dessert?” Blaine offers.

“No, I’m sure it’s as tasty as everything else. I’ll leave that for a surprise on your opening day.”

They say their goodbyes to June Dolloway and return to the table, which Elliott is clearing.

“You did an excellent job, Elliott, “ Blaine remarks.

Kurt nods. “I agree. Mrs Dolloway isn’t the easiest person to satisfy. I’ll make sure you are assigned to her table for the first two weeks. Hopefully, she’s a good tipper.”

Blaine rubs his hands in glee. “Can you believe it? We’ll have at least 35 guaranteed customers each night for two sittings. Not only that, but the food critics are coming. If they like our food, they’ll give us a good review, and the customers will come flocking.”

“Let’s just hope they like the food. I think we should hire an extra waiter. We don’t want the service to be slow at the beginning.”

“Sounds like a good idea. I’ve got enough staff in the kitchen.”

“Let’s just go through the schedule one more time. The staff start next Monday, and we’ll spend three days training them. You and the kitchen staff will make meals for everyone to sample so that the waiters know the menu inside and out. Then on Thursday, we’ll open for dinner and add the luncheon service the following week.”

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand. “After months of hard work, it’s really happening. I do have a question though. When will you start to decorate the dining room? Granny is right that it looks a little plain.”

“You know that I want to surprise you. While you are with Hans on Saturday, Elliott, Finn, and some of the lads will be helping me put up the decor. All will be revealed to you on Monday.”

Blaine looks down and purses his lips. It’s nerve-racking to not know what the dining room will look like, especially when they are so close to the opening.

“Hey, you trust me, right?”

Blaine looks up and nods. “I trust you with my heart, body, and soul, but the suspense is killing me.”

Jakub appears from the kitchen. “Kurt, there are men with delivery for you.”

“A delivery. Never forget to use an article before the noun.”

“It’s hard to remember, Kurt,” Jakub apologizes.

“Practice makes perfect.”

Blaine smiles at Kurt fondly. You can take the teacher out of the classroom, but you can’t take the classroom out of the teacher. Jakub has made great strides with his English.

The men go to the kitchen to accept the delivery, and Blaine is shocked that there are four large crates. “What did you order?”

“The last of the decor. The walls won’t be drab for very much longer. Can I store them in the kitchen corner until the weekend?”

“Sure, they won’t get in our way,” Blaine replies.

Blaine watches the men set down the crates and wonders what on earth could be in them. Kurt did such a great job decorating the townhouse. Nothing could go wrong with the restaurant’s decor, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: Vichyssoise (cold leek and potato soup) was invented in New York City in 1917 by a chef at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel. I’m giving Blaine credit for it. Although quiche has been eaten in Europe for centuries, it didn’t become popular in the USA until the 1950s. Blaine is indeed a trendsetter!
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Yesterday, [NotARelationship (Just Practicing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpracticing/pseuds/notarelationship) posted the first chapter of their new fic, [In A Minute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131442/chapters/45466846) on archiveofourown dot org. Pretend boyfriend AUs are my crack, and this one is off to a great start. They plan to post a new chapter once a week. Please check it out. Going forward, I’m going to share Klaine fics that I’m reading and enjoying on Saturdays only.
> 
> The story is now 50% posted. There are still 25 chapters left to go.
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine and Kurt prepare for Westerville’s opening night.


	26. Pre-opening Jitters

****

**May 1921** **  
** **Kurt**

**Monday morning**

Kurt stifles a yawn when he and Blaine stop in front of Westerville’s. He, Elliott, Finn, and a few workmen had been at the restaurant all weekend kitting out the dining room. He’d only returned to the townhouse in the wee hours of the night to sleep, shower, and change his clothes.

Today is judgment day.

For the very first time, Blaine will see Westerville's completely finished interior, including the decor that Kurt has kept a secret all this time. Kurt’s hand shakes like a leaf as he turns the lock and clutches the door handle. Butterflies are fluttering in his stomach. What if Blaine hates it? What if he overstepped what Blaine thinks is acceptable? What if he needs to change the decor in four short days before the restaurant opens?

What if? What if? What if?

Nope, Kurt isn’t going to let his nerves get the better of him. He plasters a smile on his face and asks, “Are you ready?”

Blaine strokes Kurt’s arm. “I can’t wait to see what you’ve done. You surprised me with your choice of furniture and decor in the townhouse, and I love everything. I’m sure I’ll love this, too.”

Kurt opens the door and stands aside to allow Blaine to enter first.

When Blaine walks in, he gasps loudly. On the wall above the bar hangs a wooden shield that is painted with the Westerville Coat of Arms. The walls are decorated with photographs and memorabilia from Westerville and their lives. Blaine’s body trembles while he takes his time to walk around the dining area.

Blaine spots his father’s sword, old wagon wheels, sickles used to cut wheat, and paintings of the Westerville Estate. There’s even the Earl’s old military uniform from the Boer War. There are framed menus from the dinner parties once held at Westerville Abbey and the recipe for fruitcake handwritten by Mrs Sylvester.

There are also mementos from their own lives - [ an aviation altimeter](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1928/45569922172_e0a89f912b.jpg), [ an airplane propeller](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1932/45569922342_0da6eb13ea.jpg), [ a cavalry recruitment poster](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1754/42328582902_8587f83246.jpg), and Blaine’s first [ service hat](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1931/45569922402_9924e93522_o.jpg). The newspaper articles about Kurt’s Flying Ace status and the Victoria Cross award are framed and hanging.

Interspersed amongst the memorabilia are photographs, and Blaine lingers to really look at them. Some are from bygone days, like the picture of the Westerville men before they went off for the Great War, Blaine and Mrs Hummel proudly wearing their medals of the Order of the British Empire, and Cooper and Blaine as children fishing at a nearby stream.

Other photographs are more recent. Blaine’s finger traces over the image of Cooper and Quinn’s family, with their gaggle of children. There is another one of Blaine’s father and mother in formal attire, as if they were about to go to a fancy ball. There are more: the Dowager Countess sitting in the pagoda in the rose garden, Mr and Mrs Hummel in front of their cottage, Mrs Sylvester taking a cake out of the oven, and Wesley mounted on Firebird at the special place by the lake. A large-sized photograph of the whole Anderson family and their servants in front of the abbey hangs prominently against one wall.

Blaine walks toward the bar and brushes his fingers along a stack of round wooden cheese boxes stamped with the Westerville Estate seal. On the other side of the bar counter is a pile of leather menu covers. Blaine picks one up and opens it. The menu is set out on thick cream paper and the Westerville Coat of Arms is embossed on the top.

Blaine sits down on a bar stool and drops his head on his arms. His body shakes as sniffles escape his lips.

Kurt rubs his back, worried that Blaine doesn’t like the decor. “I hope those are happy tears. If you don’t like what I’ve done, I can always change it before we open. Perhaps I should make the place more modern-looking. I’ll get on it right away.”

“Definitely happy tears. I don’t want you to change a single thing.”

Blaine turns and hugs Kurt tightly, sobbing into his chest. Kurt holds him in silence, rocking him slowly as Blaine’s tears soak his shirt.

Kurt is worried that maybe the decor is too much. He should probably tone it down and hang more generic old English items.

After a minute or two, Blaine’s sobs revert into quiet sniffles and then silence. When Blaine pulls away, his eyes are puffy and red. Kurt offers his handkerchief for Blaine to blow his nose.

Finally, Blaine speaks. “When you told me that the theme would be old world charm, I didn’t expect to see a slice of Westerville. The nostalgic feeling is overwhelming… The good kind of overwhelming, in all the right ways.”

Kurt holds a hand over his chest and stops worrying. “When I unpacked the crates over the weekend, I felt nostalgic as well.”

Blaine wipes the final tears from his eyes, and continues, “I love everything. It’s like the Westerville Estate and our families are here with us in this very room. How did you get the photographs and things?”

“You have your mother to thank. A few days after Christmas - after you told me that I would be in charge of the dining area - I wrote to her about my idea for the decor, and she sort of ran with it. She organized the photographs to be taken and shipped everything. I bought the frames at local flea markets, and Elliott helped me find the aviation things. By the way, your father gave me permission to use the Westerville Coat of Arms. Finn will be hanging a wooden version outside today.”

Blaine glances around the dining area one more time. “Everything surrounding me really captures Westerville. The paintings of the landscape, the old farming equipment, and of course the photographs of the people who are part of Westerville.”

“There’s also space for new photographs to be hung - pictures of us building our lives together here in New York City. Elliott’s cousin is a photographer, and he’s coming in a few week’s time to take some snapshots of us with the staff, you working in the kitchen, that sort of thing. Westerville’s will be a blend of the old world and the new.”

Blaine gazes into Kurt’s blue eyes, which are filled with love and everything kind. “I could spend hours looking at everything. It makes me feel a part of Westerville, even thousands of miles away. This idea is amazing and so unique. The decor will have customers talking about it for days.”

“I hope so,” Kurt chuckles. “Or at least come back to take another look around.”

Blaine hugs Kurt and nuzzles into his neck. “Have I told you today how much I love you?”

“I love you, too, sweetheart.”

Blaine captures Kurt’s lips in a kiss, and they get lost in their own little world.

“Guys! Do you ever stop necking?”

Blaine reluctantly pulls away to find Finn standing inside the doorway. “Is it okay if I thank Kurt for doing such a marvelous job with the decor?”

Finn smirks, “Well, you can thank me, too, but not with kisses. I’ve been the one hanging all the stuff. It looks pretty terrific if you ask me.”

“I think it looks pretty terrific, too,” Blaine replies.

“Do you guys want to see the top floor? We’ve finished all the noisy work.”

Blaine pulls away from Kurt but holds his hand. “Lead the way!”

They climb up two floors to the top. Kurt notices that the floors have been revarnished and look nice. Finn leads them to the bathroom, which looks much better with the tiling regrouted.

“I’ve checked all the plumbing and made the changes necessary for the building inspectors. We had to do some electric rewiring throughout the floor. We repaired broken window sills and installed radiators. We’ve stripped all the old wallpaper off. All that needs doing now is make good the walls and paint them.”

They inspect each room and notice that new sinks have been installed.

Blaine pats Finn’s back. “This is really great. We already have eight staff who want to live here. Let me know when it will be ready for them to move in.”

“How about the furniture?” Kurt asks.

Finn looks at them sheepishly. “I forgot to budget for furniture. I guess I’ll have to ask Hiram for more money.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Blaine interjects. “I have some extra cash for that. I’m sure Elliott will go out with you on his next day off and help you buy the stuff that is needed.”

Finn wipes his brow in relief. “Thank you, Blaine. I really didn’t want to tell Hiram that I ran out of money. I’ve got something else to show you.”

Finn leads them down one flight of stairs, where Blaine and Kurt have set up an office and staff room.

“I updated all the plumbing and wiring on this floor, too. I thought it best to get all the noisy stuff done before the restaurant opens.”

“You’re a genius!” Blaine exclaims.

Kurt’s curiosity is piqued when Finn guides them to a separate room that once stored some of the decor used downstairs. He’s surprised to find that the room has an en-suite bathroom.

“I updated this bathroom as well.”

“What do you think this room was used for?” Kurt asks.

“Maybe it was the private room for the person in charge of the upstairs dormitory,” Finn suggests.

Kurt slaps his forehead. “Oh my goodness! We didn’t even think about someone to manage the boarding rooms.”

“You’re not going to let ten young bachelors live without someone to make sure everything is okay?” Finn asks. “They could do a lot of damage.”

Blaine lets out a deep sigh. “I suppose you’re right. Maybe we’ll find a manager who is paid by having free room and board in this room. We’ll have to give it some careful thought.”

“But after we open the restaurant. There is still a lot to do before Thursday,” Kurt reminds him.

“Pumpkins! Are you here? There is a food delivery truck outside, and I need a copy of the order so that I can check it.”

Blaine rushes to the top of the stairs. “Hi, Beiste! I’ll be down in a jiffy.”

Blaine turns toward Finn and Kurt. “We’ll have to think about how to find a manager for the boarding rooms. But in the meantime, I’ve got to go sort out the delivery. Staff will be arriving soon to get their training.”

Finn heads back upstairs while Kurt and Blaine rush down to the restaurant. There is never a dull moment at Westerville’s.

* * *

 

Kurt has all the waiters try on their uniforms so that he can make the last-minute alterations before Thursday. The uniform consists of black trousers with a white shirt and black bow tie. Instead of the usual waistcoat and jacket, the waiters will simply wear black suspenders. While still looking smart, it gives the restaurant a more relaxed feel.

Kurt instructs them on the standard place settings of the tables. He then describes the menu of non-alcoholic drinks and which pairs best with which foods. Meanwhile, Blaine is busy in the kitchen, teaching the staff how to prepare his menu items. Everyone is rewarded with samplings of the starter dishes.

After all the staff has been trained and the kitchen has been cleaned, Kurt and Blaine head home. Although it has been a short day, there will be long hours ahead of them during the first week of opening. When Kurt and Blaine arrive at their townhouse, they notice that the postman has delivered the mail.

While Blaine unlocks and opens the door, Kurt sorts through the envelopes. “Blaine, you’ve got a letter from Mrs Sylvester. Fancy that!”

“Let’s sit down and read it together,’ Blaine suggests.

Once they sit down on the love seat in the living room, Blaine opens the letter.

_Dear Sir Blaine,_

_Mrs Hummel told me that you will be opening your restaurant very soon. I wanted to give you a few words of cooking advice, based upon my experience of working at Westerville Abbey._

_Bacon makes everything better. If something tastes bland and needs a little oomph... Add bacon._

_Recycle leftovers for stock. Collect the unused parts of vegetables, such as carrot tops, onion stems, and celery ends. Leftover chicken bones and extra meat can also be saved for your broth. Waste not, want not._

_Heat the plates or the food will be cold by the time it reaches the table._

_Cream. If a dessert doesn’t work out exactly how you expected, liberally add whipped cream. It will cover all sorts of mishaps._

_I could go on and on with advice, but I’ll leave the rest for when you visit Westerville Abbey this summer. Your mother wants to have a dinner where they eat foods from your menu. I agreed, but I’ll warn you, I’m the queen in my kitchen. You’ll still be supervised by me._

_Over the past year, I’ve had some unfortunate mishaps in the kitchen. When I accidently put salt on a dessert instead of sugar, Mrs Hummel insisted that I see a doctor. It turned out I had cataracts in my eyes that were making me go blind. Your father insisted that I go to the Moorfields Eye Hospital in London for surgery. Mercedes met me off the train and was by my side through the whole ordeal. I’m pleased to report that I can see perfectly fine now, with spectacles of course. I’m not ready to be put out to pasture yet!_

_It’s been relatively quiet at the abbey without you and Miss Berry (or rather, Mrs Hudson) here. The days of formal dinner parties and balls are long gone. Lord Cooper and Lady Quinn’s young ones are easy to satisfy with tea parties and fairy cakes. Mr and Mrs Hummel have slowed down, and I suspect Porcelain will see a big change in them when you visit. I never thought I would say this, but Sebastian has turned out to be quite a capable under-butler (a fancy word for being second in charge, valet and first footman all rolled into one). Dave is doing quite well as the groundskeeper, although he still has bouts where he isn’t in this world, poor thing. The war has changed many a soldier, both in good and bad ways._

_Good luck on your restaurant opening day. Make sure the staff know who’s boss from the get-go. You are quite sensible to start with a limited menu and expand it once everyone has settled into the roles in the kitchen. I shall look forward to hearing all about it during your visit._

_Please send my regards to Snow White and the Dopey Dwarf._

_Your faithful servant,_

_Mrs Sylvester_

_PS - I’ve already baked a fruitcake for your visit, and I’m liberally dousing it in brandy._

“Mrs Sylvester is quite a character,” Kurt remarks.

Blaine places down the letter with a smile. “Yes, but the best sort of character. She might be crusty on the outside, but she’s a softy at heart.”

* * *

 

**Opening night**

Kurt inspects each table to ensure the setting is correct and uses his measuring stick to check that the cutlery is the correct width apart.

“That’s crazy,” Elliott remarks.

Kurt taps the measuring stick against the palm of one hand. “My father taught me that it’s all in the attention to detail. After tonight, you’ll be in charge of checking that the settings are perfect.”

“Yes, Captain,” Elliott replies and gives a hand salute.

“Are all the waiters here?”

“All present and accounted for,” Elliott confirms.

“You should inspect their uniforms, and I’ll join you in a few minutes. I just need a word with Blaine before we open.”

When Kurt enters the kitchen, he smells the delicious aromas of soup simmering and casseroles in the oven. There are warm apple crumb cakes cooling on one counter.

Beiste is supervising the prep area. “Potatoes are next. One third to be cut into chips, one third to be cut for boiling, and the rest to be cut in small chunks for roasting. We’ve got 30 minutes until opening time, so as quick as you like! There will be hell to pay if they aren’t ready in time.”

Beiste looks up. “Hi, snookums. Blaine is in the walk-in refrigerator, double-checking the desserts.”

Kurt heads toward the walk-in refrigerator and calls out, “Is everything all right?”

Blaine turns around and smiles. “Perfect. I hope people leave room for dessert, because we have an awful lot.”

“Don’t worry, Blaine. Once customers see others eating them, they’ll order dessert, too.”

Blaine exits the refrigerator, looks around and gives Kurt a brief hug. They have decided not to be physically affectionate at the restaurant. While the senior staff know about their relationship, the others do not.

“Are you nervous?” Kurt asks.

“Is it wrong to say not really? We’ve been practicing the menu items for the past three days. I’ve worked with Beiste before, and we’re a good team. The menu isn’t that complicated - many things are already prepared and warming up. How about you? Are you nervous?”

Kurt sags against Blaine’s body. “Please don’t judge me. This is the first time I’ve been in charge of a restaurant dining room. I have this nightmare that no one will show up or a waiter will trip and spill a tray of food on customers.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, you can judge me.”

Blaine rubs Kurt’s back. “I think it’s adorable. I think you’re adorable. Over half the tables are reserved, you have trained the waiters, and you know what you’re doing. Sure, there will be little things that will go wrong, but you and I… We’re going to knock this out of the park.”

Kurt stands up straight and smiles. He knows that Blaine is right. He has confidence in what he’s doing, he has hired great waiters, and he knows that Blaine will produce food that everyone will love. He gives Blaine a final kiss before he heads back to the dining room.

It’s almost time to open the doors for their grand opening, and Blaine is right. They are ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: The Westerville Coat of Arms in the chapter heading is the fictitious one for Downton. It was seen in the sign for the Grantham Arms, the village pub, and Downton Cottage Hospital. 
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Westerville’s opening night.


	27. Westerville's Opening Night

****

**May 19, 1921** **  
** **Kurt**

After receiving a pep talk from Blaine in the kitchen, Kurt feels more confident that Westerville’s opening night will be a success. He does the buttons up on his jacket, pats his bow tie to ensure it’s straight, and returns to the dining room.

The waiters are lined up while Elliott addresses them. “There will be times tonight that you’ll be rushed off your feet. Let me know if you are struggling to take an order, serve the food or provide the bill. I can reassign tables or get another waiter to help you. But I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me. This time tomorrow, we’ll sit down with Kurt and discuss how things went and where we can improve upon things.”

Elliott turns to Kurt. “Is there anything you wish to add?”

Kurt takes a cursory look at the waiters and is satisfied that they look smart in their new uniforms. “We’re not only selling food, but a complete dining experience. From the moment people walk inside, they should all be treated like royalty. The real trick is to provide attentive service, but not to disrupt their experience. I have confidence in each and every one of you. If you are enjoying yourself, it will pass onto your customers. I have every faith that you’ll provide the finest service tonight.”

The front door opens and a middle-aged man dressed in black walks in and shuffles toward the piano. Brad is a man of few words, but Blaine has assured Kurt that he’s an excellent pianist. Apparently, Brad’s knowledge of music is quite extensive, and he can play all matter of music at the drop of a hat.

Kurt goes to the front door and flips the sign to “open”, then positions himself behind the greeting stand. He double-checks the reservations and the table assignments as a way to pass the time.

A few minutes later, the front door opens. Kurt looks up to see Hiram, LeRoy, Finn, and Rachel. “Welcome to Westerville’s!”

Rachel claps her hands. “This is so exciting! Please tell me we’re the first ones here.”

Kurt smiles. “Our very first customers.” Kurt picks up four menus from the stand. “Please follow me. Your table is ready for you.”

As they walk to the best table in the house, Finn whispers into Kurt’s ear, “Rachel was adamant that we should be your first customers. She’s been ready for ages and was driving us crazy.”

“I say, Kurt, the restaurant looks great. Where did you find all the stuff?” Hiram asks.

“Your sister shipped most of it here from Westerville. There are loads of photographs of the family dotted around the place.”

“I’ll have to take a closer look at them later.”

“Are there photographs of me?” Rachel asks in a hopeful voice.

Kurt wants to kick himself. Of course Rachel, the restaurant’s main investor, would want photographs of herself scattered throughout the room. Unfortunately, there isn’t a single one.

Kurt replies with the best smile he can muster, “I’m afraid that the Countess didn’t send me any photographs that included you.” Kurt points at an empty area on the wall. “I left a space for photographs of you being presented at court as a debutante, and one of you, Finn and Carole. Of course, there will be plenty of room for a large photograph of your Broadway debut…”

“Excellent!” Rachel exclaims. “I’ll have Finn bring photographs next week to be hung.”

Once the family is settled into their seats, Kurt notices that Hans and his mother have entered the restaurant. He makes his goodbyes and goes to the front door. “Welcome, Hans and Frau Pippart.”

“Please call me Anna. The restaurant looks wonderful,” she remarks, gazing around the room.

“Thank you. A lot of the memorabilia is from the Westerville Estate in England. Let me show you to your table.”

Kurt leads them to a table for two and provides them with the menus.

“I think I know which dessert you are going to order,” Kurt says to Hans with a wink.

“Did Blaine really include it?” Hans asks eagerly.

Kurt opens the menu and points to the item in question. “Hans’ Apple Crumble Cake is right here.”

Anna smiles. “Blaine is quite a marvelous young man. Such a kind soul. I wish every lad had a Blaine in his life.”

“I know that Blaine treasures the time he spends with Hans.”

“Hans tells me that you were in the Royal Flying Corps during the war.”

“Kurt has heard of Papa. They were both flying aces,” Hans boasts.

“Did you ever come across my husband in the air?” Anna asks.

“Fortunately not. My aeroplane was shot down over France in November 1916. I believe your husband was stationed on the Eastern Front then.”

Anna nods. “Thank goodness for that. It’s awkward enough that you were both in the air services at the same time. I’d hate to think that you were in air combat against each other.”

“The war is long over, and it’s time to become friends again. Now, Hans, would you like to try the [ Flying Ace cocktail ](http://bonaippetit.com/sparkling-honey-and-lemon-cider-mocktail/)? It’s made with sparkling apple cider, honey and lemon.”

“Boy, would I ever!”

“Your meals tonight are compliments of the house,” Kurt says.

“Oh, but we must pay,” Anna protests.

“Blaine absolutely insists that you are his guests for the evening.”

Kurt stands aside to allow a waiter to come forward. “Let me introduce you to Stephen, who will be your waiter tonight.”

When the waiter pours water into the glasses, Kurt continues, “Please excuse me. There appears to be more customers entering.”

Kurt is rushed off his feet for the next hour as customers arrive and are seated. Although a few tables are not filled, the place is abuzz with conversation and background piano music. True to her word, June Dolloway has filled half the space with important people she knows.

Kurt makes his way around the restaurant, stopping at tables to make sure that everyone is satisfied with their meal. Everyone is complimentary about not only the food, but also the service and decor. Kurt always offers a short story about a nearby photograph or piece of memorabilia, which the customers seem to appreciate.

Elliott pulls him aside. “There’s a problem with the toilet in the men’s room. The water level has risen to the brim.”

“Thanks for letting me know. I’ll get it sorted at once.”

Kurt walks over to the Berry table. “Finn, could I speak to you for a moment in private?”

Finn sets his napkin down on the table and stands up. “Sure thing, Kurt. That Lancashire hotpot was the best I’ve ever tasted.”

Kurt leads him to the hallway where the restrooms are located. “There seems to be a problem with one of the toilets. Would you mind taking a look at it?”

Finn takes off his jacket and hands it to Kurt, and opens the door to the cleaning supply cupboard. “I’ve left a few tools here to cover most problems.” Finn retrieves a plunger and a small tool chest. “Leave it to me. It shouldn’t take long.”

Kurt mans the door to the men’s room, grateful that there are no male customers who are in need. After five minutes, Finn exits with a grin on his face.

“It’s all sorted. I’ve now worked up an appetite for dessert.”

“You’re a real lifesaver, Finn. Thank you.”

“Brothers help each other out,” Finn replies with a wink and returns to his table.

Kurt notices that June Dolloway’s table has just been served dessert. He goes over to make sure that they are pleased.

June grabs Kurt’s arm. “Everyone, I’d like to introduce you to Kurt. He’s Blaine’s faithful servant from Westerville, who is helping him with the restaurant.”

Kurt doesn’t allow June to bring him down to her level, and certainly not on their opening night. “Good evening, everyone. I hope you are enjoying yourselves tonight.”

A man pipes up, “We’re having a marvelous evening. This dessert looks too good to eat. Can you tell us a little about it?”

“Trifle is a classic English dessert. The layers consist of fruit, sponge cake, custard, and whipped cream. Our chef has named this [ “The Wimbledon Trifle” ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1956/31748526728_5f28314dc1.jpg) after the famous tennis tournament. You see, in June, strawberries are in season, and it’s traditional to eat them during the Wimbledon fortnight.”

“Blaine has told me that the menu will change with the seasons,” June remarks.

“That’s right, ma’am. For example, Chef Anderson is experimenting with making a trifle with gingerbread and apples and adding cinnamon to the whipped cream for our autumn menu.”

“That sounds divine. I must come back to try that,” an elderly lady states.

Kurt notices Elliott wave from the bar area with a restaurant bill and cash in the other hand. “I’ll leave you to eat your desserts. Let me know if there is anything you need.”

Kurt goes behind the bar and records the sale and cash receipt in his ledger. He’ll need to stay up front to make change when necessary and say farewell to the customers. He spends the time to check the new bills before they are presented to the tables.

“Thank you for coming to Westerville’s on our opening night.”

Kurt’s head shoots up to see Blaine on the platform. He’s changed his chef uniform to a clean one, and he looks calm and relaxed. Things must have gone very well in the kitchen.

“My business partner, Kurt Hummel, and I hope that you’re having an enjoyable evening. We are both Westerville men, and our dream is to bring a slice of England’s West Country to the Big Apple. Kurt has done a remarkable job of decorating the restaurant with parts of Westerville for all of you to see.”

Kurt bows at the applause.

Blaine continues, “There are so many people to thank for helping us open the restaurant. We could not have done this without the help and support of Finn and Rachel Hudson. It turns out Rachel received quite exciting news today. She was offered the starring role in a new Broadway musical called “A Dangerous Maid”. The music is composed by the Gershwin brothers, and it will open sometime soon. Rachel has the voice of an angel. Ladies and gentlemen, you’re in for a treat if Rachel agrees to perform a song for us.”

Rachel jumps up and walks to the platform. She gives Blaine a kiss on the cheek. “I’m Blaine’s cousin, and I lived in Westerville during the Great War. There is nowhere on earth quite like Westerville. When I first arrived, Blaine discovered that I don’t eat meat. He created the vegetable pie for me that you see on the menu. During the war, Westerville Abbey was turned into a convalescent ward of the local hospital. Each night, I would perform for the brave injured officers. This song was a particular favorite.”

Once Rachel sings the first words of the song, Brad joins in with the piano. Blaine wasn’t kidding when he said that Brad could play any song at the drop of a hat.

 _Keep the home fires burning,_  
_While your hearts are yearning,_  
_Though your lads are far away_  
_They dream of home._  
_There's a silver lining_  
_Through the dark clouds shining,_  
_Turn the dark cloud inside out_ _  
'Til the boys come home._

Kurt is pleased that Rachel will have the starring role in a new Broadway musical. She certainly has the talent and determination to succeed. It seems as if everyone is achieving their dreams today.

When the song is over, the customers burst into a loud and enthusiastic round of applause. Perhaps they should consider hiring a singer to perform on a regular basis. He’ll have to discuss it with Blaine, but it can wait until after their summer holiday in England.

There is soon a flurry of activity as customers request and pay their bills. Elliott comes over and stands next to him at the bar. “My customers are all sorted. Let me work the bills and cash while you say goodbye to the customers.”

Kurt is grateful that he has Elliott to depend upon. Elliott recognizes that Kurt needs to act as the restaurant co-owner and host as customers leave. It certainly helps that Kurt knows Elliott will be conscientious with the money and the record-keeping.

Blaine joins him at the front to say farewell to everyone. Kurt knows that this won’t happen every night, but Blaine needs to hear firsthand from the diners. Everyone gives him high praise about the food, but a few were disappointed that the Wimbledon Trifle sold out. Kurt offers them the dessert for free the next time they dine at Westerville’s.

A man with an old-fashioned handlebar moustache approaches them. “I’ve been the food critic for the New York Post for the past 25 years. In all that time, I’ve never eaten in such a delightful place. Most new restaurants fail within their first six months, but I have a good feeling about this one. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must rush to the office so that my review will be printed in tomorrow’s first edition.”

Kurt looks at Blaine in amazement. He had totally forgotten that June Dolloway had invited food critics to dine at Westerville’s tonight. He wants to kiss him, then and there, but he can’t. It’ll have to wait until they are back home and in private.

June Dolloway approaches them. “I think everything went splendidly this evening. My friends plan on telling their friends about the restaurant. I suspect it will be difficult to get a reservation very soon. Blaine, your restaurant will be a huge success. Kurt, the service was impeccable, but that’s what I would expect with a footman supervising.”

Kurt bites his lip hard to stop himself from saying something he’d regret.

June gives Blaine a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow night. I should warn you that Buster Keaton will be joining me.”

Kurt internally squeals that the famous movie star is in town and that Mrs Dolloway has somehow convinced him to come.

When the last customer has left, Kurt flips the sign to “closed” and locks the main door. The kitchen staff burst into the dining room, and Beiste is carrying several bottles of champagne. Kurt really doesn’t care where she managed to buy them. Congratulatory hugs and slaps on the back are given all around. Beiste pops the corks, and Elliott is on hand with glasses. Soon, everyone has been served a glass of champagne.

“We did it! Well done, everyone!” Blaine shouts before taking a sip of bubbly.

Kurt chinks his glass with every waiter before he takes a sip. The teething problems they had tonight were quite minor and were dealt with quickly either by Elliott or himself. Kurt doubts that any of the diners have noticed. There is room for improvement, of course there is, but he’ll leave the comments to the waiters for tomorrow. Tonight is for celebration.

When Kurt hears the front door open, he looks up to see Finn. He’s more casually dressed than when he was dining earlier with the Berrys.

“Hey, guys. I came by to see if anything needs fixing. The work crew are arriving early tomorrow to work upstairs, but we can always change the plans.”

Blaine hands Finn a glass of champagne and wraps his arm around Finn’s shoulders. “That’s very kind of you. Everything is fine in the kitchen.” Blaine looks at Kurt and asks, “How about the front?”

“There are a couple of wobbly chairs that I put aside. I think that you need to give me and the waiters a class on how to do basic repairs, like sorting out a toilet.”

“I’d be happy to. Perhaps Rachel and I should eat at the restaurant each night this week, just in case.”

“Is that your way of getting to eat more Napoleonka?” Kurt teases.

Finn laughs, “You know me so well.”

Kurt notices that the champagne has been finished. “Okay, everybody, let’s wrap this up. The dining room needs clearing and I’m sure that the kitchen does, too.”

The waiters and kitchen staff get on with their remaining work while Blaine, Kurt, Beiste, Elliott, and Finn have a coffee at a corner table.

“Are you planning to stay up until the first edition of the New York Post hits the street?” Elliott asks.

“I don’t think I could sleep a wink until I read what their food critic has to say,” Kurt admits.

“Then I’ll stay with you,” Beiste announces.

They all nod their heads, willing to stay until the wee hours of the morning. Kurt goes through the ledger and calculates each waiter’s share of the tips. He then takes the remaining cash and goes upstairs to put it in the safe, located in the office. When he returns downstairs to the dining area, he thanks the staff, says goodbye to them, and returns to his seat.

Blaine nudges Kurt. “I forgot to tell you. I’ve found the perfect manager for the boarding rooms on the top floor.”

Kurt gives him a quizzical look. When did Blaine find the time to interview anybody?

“Beiste. She wants to be the manager upstairs,” Blaine announces.

Beiste smiles. “That’s right. I’m currently living with my sister and her family in Brooklyn. Her husband is a nasty piece of work. You’d be doing me a favor letting me live here.”  

“Do you think you can manage ten young bachelors on your own?” Kurt asks.

Beiste thumps her thigh and roars with laughter. “Have you seen me in the kitchen? I run a tight ship. If they live by the rules, I’m their biggest fan, but everyone knows not to cross me.”

Blaine replies, “Even I know not to cross my sous chef. The kitchen staff who prep for lunch can also cook the breakfast. I’m thinking that we should hire someone to clean the upstairs on a weekly basis. That’ll leave Beiste to make sure that everything is running smoothly. Maybe Jakub has a relative that can help us out.”

Kurt has seen Beiste firsthand in the kitchen, and he knows she can easily keep the young men in check. “Well, I guess that’s settled, then. As soon as the upstairs is ready, Beiste and the others can move in.”

“All that needs doing in the manager’s room is to paint the walls. Is there any color you want?”

“Pink. I’ve always fancied having a pink bedroom with white lacy curtains,” Beiste replies.

Finn stands up. “Do you want to see your room and the top floor?”

“Do I ever!”

Beiste and Finn leave the table to go upstairs.

“Why don’t I go wait outside the New York Post building for the first issue? It should be available in another hour,” Elliott suggests.

“Do you mind?” Blaine asks.

“I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it. I’m just as anxious as you to read the review.”

Once Elliot has left the restaurant, Blaine and Kurt are alone at the table.

“So it really went okay?” Blaine asks.

“Absolutely. Everyone loved the food. Brad played perfect background music, and the waiters provided an excellent service. How about in the kitchen?”

“We had to place another chef on the grill at one stage because there were so many orders for steak. We sold a lot more chips and trifle than I had expected. Tomorrow morning, I’m going to review how much of each dish we prep beforehand.”

“We’ve got a while before people return. Perhaps we should go to the stockroom now and check things out,’ Kurt suggests.

Blaine furrows his eyebrows. “What do we need to check out?”

Kurt leans forward and whispers in a deep husky voice, “How quickly you can get a stiffie.”

Blaine jumps up and tugs at Kurt. “I like the way you think.”

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine and Kurt return to an empty dining room, both feeling boneless after powerful orgasms.

Once Kurt sits down at the table, Blaine straddles his lap, and kisses him deeply and thoroughly. Kurt can taste himself inside of Blaine’s mouth and boy, is that all kinds of sexy. Kurt squeezes Blaine’s buttocks, trying to pull him closer.

“Guys! We’re back!,” Finn hollers. He turns to Beiste and rolls his eyes. “This happens all the time. If they say they’re going to the stockroom to count things, don’t let anyone near there.”

“There will be no nookie going on while there is staff here,” Beiste orders.

Blaine turns a deep shade of red and promptly removes himself from Kurt’s lap. “We wouldn’t even dream of it.”

“Absolutely not,” Kurt stammers.

Elliott rushes into the restaurant carrying a newspaper. “It’s hot off the press!”

Blaine opens the newspaper to the entertainment section and finds the article written by their food critic.

“Read it aloud!” Kurt demands.

**_Westerville’s Hits the Mark_ **

_There is a new restaurant you’ll want to check out in the Greenwich Village scene. Westerville’s is fun, different, and authentically English. From the moment you walk through the front door, you escape into the world of the Westerville Estate in Southwest England. The framed photographs are a reminder that it’s people that makes a place. That is also true of this restaurant._

_Kurt Hummel, the legendary British flying ace, greeted us as we entered. Under his watchful eye, the staff worked efficiently and discreetly to provide our 12-person party with a perfect night. There was live background music, and the piano player willingly played all our requests._

_Chef Blaine Anderson first came onto New York’s restaurant scene at Healy’s Tavern, where I suspect that his true capabilities were restrained. The menu, although limited, is bursting with flavor and twists on old favorites. The chef has taken a simple steak and fries and made them into something special. The steak had a blend of secret spices and was grilled to perfection. The fat French fries (known as chips) were crispy on the outside but fluffy on the inside. The seafood pie was made with large chunks of fish, scallops and shrimps in a delicate cream sauce, topped with mashed potato. Our entire party ordered the “Wimbledon Trifle”, which was a perfect blend of strawberries, cream, custard, and a light cake. A perfect ending to a perfect meal._

_I applaud their idea that ordinary folk can book a table in advance. Hummel informed me that half the tables can be booked in advance, while the other half are available on a first come, first served basis. I advise you to book now, for Westerville’s will surely become a popular restaurant in no time at all. I give Westerville’s a five-star rating for food, ambiance, and service. It doesn’t get better than this._

Blaine sets down the newspaper. “I don’t know what to say. The review gives us the highest praise.”

Kurt nods. “I’ve been reading his reviews since January, and this is undoubtedly the best review he’s given.”

Elliott claps and cheers. “Oh my god, we’ll have a line of people wanting to taste the steak and fries and Wimbledon Trifle tomorrow night.”

Beiste stands up. “It’s time for us to go home. It’s going to be wild tomorrow, and we all need a good night’s sleep.”

As Kurt and Blaine walk the short distance to MacDougal Alley, Blaine thinks out loud. “We should definitely hire singers for the live music. There could be two scheduled performances a night to coincide with the meal services. Perhaps we could provide picnic hampers to go for the weekends. On Sundays, we could open a bit earlier and serve brunch. There are so many ideas that I have.”

Kurt affectionately rolls his eyes at Blaine. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves after the first night. We need to take baby steps. We need to figure out how to turn over the tables without rushing diners and make sure that both the luncheon and dinner are successful.”

Blaine checks their hips. “But a guy can dream?”

“Yes, especially when all our dreams are coming true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Rachel sings is “Keep the Home Fires Burning” performed by John McCormack (1917).
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> SpaceOrphan18 recently held The Ultimate Klaine Trope Tournament on Tumblr. It probably won’t surprise you that ‘Fake Dating” was the winner. [Delightful_Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightful_fear/pseuds/delightful_fear) casually mentioned that they kinda wanna write a story for each of the 26 ‘winning’ tropes in the first round. I dared them, and they are now posting the [fics](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372273)! They have clumped most of the tropes into about five stories. The ones posted so far have been wonderful. Please check them out. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: The Healy brothers are not happy with Westerville’s success.


	28. Sabotage

**June 1921** ****  
**Blaine**

Blaine’s head rests on Kurt’s chest, as he listens to his heart beating strong and steady. He wraps an arm around Kurt, nuzzling into his sleep-warm body. It’s been so long since they have been able to wake up together without an alarm clock ringing loudly in their ears.

Westerville’s opening night was such a huge success, launching them into whirlwind momentum where they have been rushed off their feet for the last three weeks. Sure, they each have had time off from the restaurant, but this is the first day that they both have free; they can do as they wish, together.

Last night, Blaine brought home some leftover shepherd's pie. There is no way he is spending time in the kitchen today. His only plan is to make sweet love to Kurt, twice if he’s lucky. His toes curl at the images dancing in his mind, and he moves even closer to Kurt’s body.

Kurt rubs Blaine’s back. “Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?”

Blaine knows that what Kurt is really asking is if he had any nightmares. Fortunately, he has good news to report. “I certainly did - my dreams were filled with you.”

“Good things, I hope.”

“Definitely good things,” Blaine assures him.

Blaine presses his lips against Kurt’s; they kiss leisurely, as if they have all the time in the world, because they do. Blaine gently massages Kurt’s bottom lip, memorizing its essence. Blaine licks the seam of Kurt’s lips, and… the telephone rings.

Blaine groans, “I’ll go answer it.”

“If that’s Rachel asking you to come over so that you can play the piano while she sings, the answer is NO,” Kurt snaps.

Blaine grabs his dressing gown and puts it on while he dashes down the stairs to the hallway, where the telephone is located. “Greenwich Village 2214.”

“Good morning, Chef. It’s Beiste here. Sorry to bother you on your day off.”

“That’s okay, Beiste. What's up?”

“Bowery is here to make their meat delivery. They’ve messed up the order, and the steaks look second-rate. The delivery man insists that the order is correct.”

“You were right to telephone me. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

Blaine hangs up the telephone and makes his way up the stairs. Why did this have to happen on their first day off? He enters the bedroom to find Kurt lying on the floor, doing his morning stretch routine. When Kurt lifts his legs in the air, and with bended knees, moves them side to side, Blaine can’t help but ogle. It’s not the first time that he considers himself a lucky man to have a lover who is so flexible.

Blaine throws on some clothes. “That was Beiste. There is a problem over a meat delivery. I’ll go sort it out. With any luck, I’ll be back within the hour.”

Blaine bends down and presses a messy kiss to Kurt’s lips. “When I return, we can carry on where we left off.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Kurt replies.

Blaine briskly walks the short distance to Westerville’s, wondering how Bowery could have messed up their order. He has dealt with the meat supplier since his days at Healy’s Tavern, and this has never happened before.

He enters Westerville’s kitchen to hear Beiste yelling, “It clearly says chicken here, not pork!”

Beiste looks up. “I’m glad you’re here. The meat order is completely messed up. We need chicken for tonight, but there isn’t a roaster in sight.”

“I did order chicken,” Blaine confirms.

The delivery man double checks his paperwork. “That’s not what the boss says. I wish I could help you, but we’ve run out of chicken. I was told to deliver you pork instead.”

Blaine thinks out loud. “I suppose we could offer Somerset pork instead of chicken for a few nights. Now, what’s this I hear about the steaks?”

Beiste holds up a steak with a scowl on her face. “This is not the rib-eye steak that we ordered - it’s a chuck eye. All the fat is around the edges and not marbled through the beef. Once we grill these, they will be as tough as army boots and not tasty at all.”

The grilled steak and chips is the most popular item on the dinner menu. Blaine knows that the cut of meat is critical to its success. “Where are the rib-eye steaks that I ordered?”

“I delivered our last rib-eye steaks to Healy’s Tavern this morning.”

Blaine clenches his fists by his side. It seems that the Healy brothers might have tampered with the meat order.

“No, I’m not accepting these chuck-eye steaks. I’d rather go to a butcher shop down the street and pay higher prices than serve an inferior cut of beef.”

The delivery man takes off his cap and looks at Blaine meekly. “I’m sorry, Chef Anderson. I’m only following Bowery’s orders.”

“It’s not your fault. Tell Bowery that I expect to see him tomorrow at 9 AM at Westerville’s if he still wants our business.”

Beiste folds her arms across herself and narrows her eyes. “Did you happen to see either Tom or John Healy at Bowery’s recently?”

“Interesting that you asked that. Bowery and his friends went for dinner to Healy’s Tavern only a couple of nights ago. Apparently, the meal was complimentary.”

“I thought as much,” Beiste mumbles.

Once the Bowery’s delivery man leaves, Blaine instructs the staff on how to prepare the tenderloin for the Somerset pork.

“Those Healy Brothers are up to no good,” Beiste exclaims.

“It looks that way, but we shouldn’t jump to conclusions,” Blaine replies.

“I still have friends that work there. I’ll put some feelers out and report back.”

“That would be great. In the meantime, I’ll go out and find a butcher shop to buy the steaks. Any suggestions on where to go would be appreciated.”

Jakub steps forward. “Excuse me, Chef Blaine. Do you remember the Polish restaurant that closed down at Easter?”

“Yes, of course I do. We bought all the tables and chairs from the owners.”

“Well, they had a wonderful meat supplier. It’s a small family business in Greenpoint - my second cousin works there. I could bring you to meet them, if you like.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. Beiste, can you make do without Jakub for the lunch service?”

“I saw Harry earlier, lolling around upstairs. He asked me if there was any work for him today. He’s always on the lookout to make extra money.” Beiste turns to one of the kitchen staff. “Frank! Go upstairs and tell Harry that it’s his lucky day.”

Blaine says, “Jakub, why don’t you change into your street clothes? I need to make a telephone call before we leave.”

Blaine walks up the stairs to the office so that he can telephone Kurt about the change of plans. This day certainly isn’t turning out at all how he thought it would.

* * *

 

The following morning, Kurt and Blaine walk to the restaurant in time to meet Bowery.

“So, you think the Polish meat supplier will work out?” Kurt asks.

“Absolutely. They delivered the steaks to the restaurant immediately after lunch. We’ll have to take the sausages and mash off the menu, at least until they produce an English sausage that I’m satisfied with.”

Kurt scrunches his nose. “No, Polish sausages wouldn’t do at all.”

When they enter Westerville’s, they discover eight staff with their heads bowed low, lined up. Beiste is pacing in front of them like a military officer.

“Imagine my surprise when the laundry service told me that there was bright red lipstick found on a pillow case,” Beiste says.

“Perhaps it’s your pillowcase, Chef Beiste?” Harry suggests.

“Do I look like the type of girl who wears bright red lipstick to bed?”

“No, Chef Beiste,” the men reply in unison.

“When you moved into a room upstairs, you all signed an agreement, which prohibits ladies upstairs, unless it’s prearranged. It clearly stated that guests can only be entertained in the staffroom and, most certainly, not your bedrooms.”

Beiste slowly walks in front of the men and continues. “I’m going to remind you of the rules. No booze... Home by midnight... No ladies. If I need to perform bedtime checks, I will. Westerville’s is a respectable restaurant, and there will be no blemish on its reputation based on the goings-on upstairs. If anyone breaks these rules, they will be fired and made to leave at once. Got it?”

“Yes, Chef Beiste.”

“Now, off with you all. The first shift in the kitchen begins in ten minutes.”

The men quickly scamper up the stairs, their ears still ringing from the rolicking Chef Beiste has given them.

When Beiste turns around, she notices Kurt and Blaine. “Good morning, pumpkins. Sorry you had to hear that. I wanted to set things straight from the beginning.”

“You’re doing an admirable job managing the rooms upstairs,” Blaine confirms.

Finn had completed the upstairs dormitories ten days ago, and the staff had moved in immediately. Beiste has proven that she is ideal for managing the men. Sure, she’s tough, but she can be gentle as well. Only two nights ago, when Blaine was upstairs in the office, he overheard Beiste comfort a homesick lad.

“I’m absolutely positive that the laundry won’t find a trace of any lipstick in the future, unless it’s from your room,” Kurt giggles.

Beiste smiles, “You never know.”

Blaine takes care to school his expression - he doesn’t even want to imagine Beiste wearing bright red lipstick.

Once they are in the kitchen, Blaine gets down to business. “How did the new steaks work out last night?”

“They were perfect. We grilled one in advance and everyone had a taste. It was delicious,” Beiste replies.

“I’m relieved to hear that. Jakub and I sat down with the Nowaks, who own the butchery. With the exception of English sausages, they have everything we need, and it’s of very high quality. I inspected the premises - it’s a clean operation. Their prices are very competitive as well. It’s the type of butchery that I’d like to do business with.”

“So, are you firing Bowery’s butt today?”

Blaine nods.

Beiste slaps her thigh. “Boy, would I pay a pretty penny to see the look on his face.”

Kurt enters the kitchen. “Bowery is here. I sat him down at a table in a dark corner, and didn’t bother to offer him a drink.”

Blaine replies, “It’s showtime. Come join us, Beiste.”

Blaine is grateful that Bowery Butchery is the only supplier they have in common with the Healy Brothers. He can’t waste his time sorting out their undermining. Once they fire Bowery, there isn’t much more the Healys can do to them, right?

* * *

 

**The following day…**

Blaine is home alone while Kurt manages the lunch service. He truly hopes that Kurt can work his magic with the schedules so that they can have another day off together very soon.

He climbs up to the top floor and opens the windows to let fresh air into the space. He examines Kurt’s sewing area, which has several projects on the go. There are half-made bow ties for him, and a new suit for Kurt for when they visit Westerville. Kurt is certainly going to look handsome in the double-breasted blue pinstripe suit.

He walks to the other side of the room, which holds half-empty bookshelves, and runs his fingers along the book spines, examining the titles. There are so many books he wishes to read, but he needs to find the time. He makes a mental note to pack some books for their ship voyage to Europe.

He feels a sense of dread about the upcoming war crime trials in Leipzig, Germany. It’s one thing to agree to testify against the former camp director, but it’s another thing to face him again. The trials will only bring up painful memories of his time as a prisoner of war… Memories that he would love to forget.

At least he has an upcoming month-long visit to Westerville to look forward to. It has already been a little more than 18 months since he left for America. How he misses his family, long rides with Firebird, Mrs Sylvester’s cooking, the smell of fresh country air, English beer, and looking to the right before crossing the street.

Blaine sits down at his desk and takes out writing paper and a pen.

_My dearest Mama,_

_I am very sorry that I haven’t written to you since the restaurant opened. Although it’s wonderful to speak to you on the telephone, the time is all too brief to tell you everything. I long for the day when I’m having afternoon tea in the Abbey’s parlor, with all the time in the world for us to talk._

_I wish to thank you from the bottom of my heart for shipping all the mementos and photographs from Westerville to America. Each time I walk into the restaurant, I’m surrounded by things and people who matter to me. Kurt has arranged for a photographer to take snapshots of our restaurant and townhouse, so that everyone in Westerville can see what our new lives are like._

_The restaurant is going very smoothly. It helps that we have good staff who are hard-working and want it to be successful. Having the boarding rooms for the staff who need them also helps to make it feel like a family business. True to her word, Granny has been spreading the word about the restaurant to her friends during her many social engagements. We are now accepting reservations a month in advance._

_Kurt is a brilliant manager of the restaurant. He’s like a mini Hummel with the waiters, making sure that everything is up to his standards. He is also good at making sure that diners are having a good experience and dealing with any problems efficiently and discretely. I couldn’t ask for a better business partner._

_I can imagine just how busy you must be with the Women’s Institute. It was wise of you to take over as patron from Grandmama. Your fundraising efforts are admirable. It’s hard to believe that the Westerville strawberry jam is so popular that it’s now sold at the WI market in London. I can’t wait to taste it._

_As the date of our visit to Westerville grows nearer, I become more excited about spending time with everyone again. While my letters might be long coming, you are as dear to me as always._

_Your loving son,_

_Blaine_

Blaine blows on the paper so that the ink will dry quickly, and then sets it aside. He takes out a new sheet of paper and writes things that are not for public consumption.

_For your eyes only_

_As we discussed last summer during your visit to New York City, I plan to tell Father about the true nature of my relationship with Kurt during our visit. He is a very important part of my life, and I wish to keep no secrets from Father. I’m not expecting Father to take it well, but hopefully he will understand that this isn’t something that he has any control over. I hope that he will learn to accept that this is who I am._

_I’ve spoken at length with Uncle Hiram and LeRoy about their own personal experiences, which were a mixture of acceptance and rejection. I only hope that Father comes around before the end of my visit._

_Kurt makes me feel so happy and settled. Like any relationship, things aren’t always perfect. However, we find a way to work it out and make things better. Every day, Kurt makes me feel special, whether it’s with a random act of kindness, something he says, or a special little gift. I can only hope that I make Kurt feel just as special and loved._

_Your loving son,_

_Blaine_

Blaine looks at the clock - he’s not due to work at Westerville for another three hours. He goes down the stairs to their bedroom to dress for an afternoon of shopping for presents to bring with him to Westerville.

Once he’s popped the letter to his mother into the corner [ letterbox](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4830/45117531585_947d175094.jpg), he decides to shoot into Westerville’s to see if Kurt can spare the time to join him. The lunch service is now over, and Kurt should be finished with his ledger. If not, he can always find an enjoyable way of distracting him in the office. And if that means he’ll be on his knees in front of Kurt behind the locked office door, it’s nobody’s business but their own.

When Blaine arrives at the restaurant, he is surprised to find Kurt surrounded by city health inspectors. “What is going on?”

The chief health inspector reports, “We had an anonymous tip that your food storerooms are infiltrated with rats. We’re closing the restaurant, pending investigations.”

“It most certainly does not have rats! Let me prove it to you, right now,” Blaine exclaims.

The inspector replies, “I was a bit surprised myself when I was assigned to come here. It was only last month that I performed a thorough examination of the kitchens before you opened. However, we need to satisfy ourselves that the public’s health isn’t at risk.”

While the inspectors get checklists and whatnots out from their briefcases, Kurt whispers, “What are we going to do? Half the tables are already reserved for dinner tonight.”

“It shouldn’t take too long for them to realize that it’s all a big mistake. Why don’t you sort out the lunch receipts while I deal with the inspectors.”

Blaine spends the next few hours showing the health inspectors every nook and cranny in the kitchen and store rooms. There isn’t any evidence of rats or other vermin to be found.

The chief inspector signs a health certificate with a flourish. “As I suspected, it must have been a malicious prank. You are now officially open for business again.”

When the inspectors have left, Kurt locks the door and lets out a sigh of relief. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

“Do you think it was the Healy brothers who gave the anonymous tip?” Blaine asks.

Kurt shakes his fists in rage. “It was absolutely the Healy brothers! I hate them so much!”

Blaine wants to hold Kurt and comfort him, but there are staff working in the restaurant, returning the kitchen back to order after the inspection. Instead, he places a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “Deep breaths, Kurt. Don’t let them get to you. They can’t touch us and what we have.”

Once Kurt has his emotions under control, he says, “Beiste left immediately after the last lunch order was prepared. She’s meeting up with some of Healy’s staff at a coffee shop for a chin-wag.”

“See, we’ll get to the bottom of this,” Blaine reassures him.

“You didn’t get this afternoon off,” Kurt huffs.

“No, but this was much more important than shopping.” Blaine glances at the clock behind the bar. “I still have 30 minutes before I’m due in the kitchen. Perhaps we should go to the office to discuss things…” Blaine leans in and whispers, “like how much I want your cock in my mouth.”

“Brilliant idea… Stupendous… Let’s get right on that,” Kurt stammers.

Blaine giggles when Kurt races up the stairs. Perhaps today’s black cloud does have a silver lining after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - Fearlessly, Lilyvandersteen, Dblmalfunction. I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I’m HKVoyage on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Kurt seeks help from an unexpected person.


	29. Unexpected Help

****

**June 1921** **  
** **Kurt**

When Beiste returns to Westerville’s, Kurt signals her over to the table in the corner, where he’s sitting with Blaine and Elliott. They are taking a break before the dinner service, shooting the breeze.

Beiste sits down next to Blaine. “Hi, pumpkins, I’ve got some rather interesting news.”

Kurt perks up and rubs his hands together. He knows that Beiste has just met with a few staff from Healy’s Tavern for coffee. “Do tell.”

“It’s what we had thought - the Healy brothers were behind the meat delivery mix up and the anonymous tip-off to the city health inspectors.”

“They are just jealous that Westerville’s has been such a success. Did you find out anything about how the tavern is doing?” Kurt asks.

“Harry said that the business is hanging by a thread. They’ve lost a lot of customers since we opened. You will never believe this, but Tom Healy stopped by the coffee shop, and invited me back to the tavern. My curiosity got the best of me, so of course I went with him. When we arrived, John was waiting for us.”

“What did they say?” Kurt asks.

“They said they are going to introduce a special lunch menu for Monday through Thursdays, with more limited options but discounted prices.”

“If they’re struggling to fill seats, that could help them,” Blaine says.

“There is no easy way to say this - they offered me the job as head chef. They would dump Gordon in a heartbeat. John said I would receive a substantial amount of cash for each cook I bring with me from Westerville’s. I told them I would think about it.”

Blaine lowers his head and bites his lower lip. “Are you really thinking about it?”

“Absolutely not, snookums. Do you really think I would leave you in the lurch with your trip to Europe coming up soon? I have every intention of staying here for a very long time. Besides, the clowns upstairs need me to keep them on the straight and narrow.”

Elliott stands up and shouts, “Why, those dirty rotten scoundrels! I know some guys from Jersey that can teach them a lesson. Leave this to me. It’s better you know nothing about it.”

Blaine shakes his head. “An eye for an eye? No, we are better than that. We can’t look for revenge every time the world wrongs us. Healy’s Tavern isn’t going to shut down anytime soon. It’s got a solid reputation, and it’s in an excellent location. There is plenty of room in this city to have both restaurants. We just need to figure out how we can coexist peacefully.”

Kurt places his hand on Blaine’s thigh and can feel the tension course through his body.

Blaine continues, “Kurt and I leave for Germany in less than a month. It wouldn’t feel right to leave with all this going on. We’ve got to sort this out immediately.”

“Perhaps you should have a word with Hiram? He knows a lot of people on the city council. They might know how this could be quickly resolved,” Kurt suggests.

“I don’t want to involve Uncle Hiram. LeRoy has agreed to do the food ordering and manage the ledgers while we’re gone. I don’t want them to think that the restaurant is a mess, because it really isn’t. We’ll go speak to Tom and John to see if we can sort this out like gentlemen.”

Beiste stands up. “That sounds like a sensible plan. I’ve got a few things to do before the dinner shift. Let me know if I can help in any way.”

“Thank you, Beiste,” Blaine replies.

“I’ve got to go, too,” Elliott says.

Once Elliott and Beiste have left, Kurt rubs Blaine’s back. “I’m really proud of you. It would have been easy to let Elliott deal with it the Jersey way, but we’re taking the moral high road. Meeting with the Healys is much better. It’s exactly the sort of thing that our fathers would do.”

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and squeezes. “Please tell me that you’ll go with me to meet the Healys. I could sure use your support.”

Kurt nods. “We’ll go Saturday after the lunch service.”

* * *

 

**Saturday, two days later…**

Kurt checks the seating plan, jotting down the time the last table was filled. He’ll need to go outside to the queue of people to give them an estimate of when a table will free up. Beforehand, he goes behind the bar and pours himself a glass of water.

He recalls his and Blaine’s meeting with John and Tom Healy earlier in the day. Blaine was very clear about wanting a truce to this rivalry and suggested ways that they could work together. For example, Blaine offered to send diners their way if they were overbooked. Blaine also gave them some ideas on how to improve their special lunch menu without additional costs. John and Tom made the right noises - there were assurances that there would be no more incidences in the future.

Kurt doesn’t trust the Healy brothers as far as he can throw them. He has the beginnings of a plan if there is one more incidence. Hopefully, it won’t come to that, but he still needs to be prepared.

Once he’s finished his glass of water, Kurt signals to Elliott that he’s going outside. He’s surprised to see that the queue wraps around the corner. Starting with the party closest to the door, he provides them with an estimated time when a table will be available. He then hands out business cards and explains their reservation system. The crowd marvel that regular people can make a booking, especially for an important occasion like a birthday or anniversary.

Kurt’s ears prickle when he hears someone say, "Someone told me that they serve their customers heated-up food from the day before."

He can’t figure out who made the comment but needs to squash the rumor quickly. “I’m a co-owner of the restaurant, and that simply isn’t true. At the end of each night, any prepared food leftover is given to the staff to bring home to their families. The next day, Chef Anderson prepares each dish using the freshest of ingredients.”

“I heard that there are rats in the kitchen,” a fellow says before he quickly walks away.

Kurt laughs it off. “Chef Anderson has very strict standards in the kitchen. Only a couple of days ago, the city inspectors gave us a clean bill of health and hygiene. I would be happy to show it to anyone.”

Kurt remains outside for another 15 minutes, reassuring customers that these are unfounded rumors. He even jokes that a nearby restaurant must be planting them because they don’t like the competition. Fortunately, everyone is satisfied with his answers, and no one leaves.

While Kurt is the picture of calmness when talking to customers, inside, his blood is boiling. No one but the Healy brothers knew that the city health inspectors came to investigate rats in the kitchen. In spite of their reassurances earlier today, they are still sabotaging Westerville’s.

The rest of the dinner service runs smoothly. Once the last diners have left, he locks the door, and performs his normal closing procedures. As usual, he finishes work before Blaine, so he gets himself a drink and sits down to think while he waits for him.

This tomfoolery with the Healy brothers must stop! They have already tried it Blaine’s way, and it clearly didn’t work. He threshes out his plan on how to deal with it quickly and discreetly. It’s not perfect, but it will certainly be effective.

Kurt decides not to reveal his plan to Blaine. It’s not that he wants to go behind his back, but Blaine has had to deal with everything so far and still produce hundreds of meals for their diners. As the war crime trial date nears, Blaine hasn’t been sleeping well. He doesn’t need the added stress of learning that there are unfounded rumors circulating in the outdoor queues.

He wants to prove to himself that he is worthy of having his name on the ownership papers. Every day, he deals with problems that arise during the meals discreetly but effectively. He can deal with this one as well, at least with a little help.

* * *

 

June Dolloway is sitting in a Chippendale chair in her parlor and barely glances at Kurt, who has just arrived. “I was quite surprised when my butler told me that you wanted to see me. I would offer you a drink, but you won’t be staying long, will you? Where is Blaine?”

“Blaine doesn’t know that I’m here, Ma’am. I need your advice on a little problem.”

“Keeping secrets from each other now? I’m intrigued. Trouble in paradise?”

Kurt pinches his thigh, trying to keep a civil tongue with the elderly lady. He explains the situation with the Healy brothers, setting out their recent sabotage attempts. Mrs Dolloway listens carefully, interjecting with questions when she wants something clarified.

When Kurt has finished, Mrs Dolloway says, “I understand your predicament. Tell me, why is Blaine not here to tell me about this himself?”

“Blaine doesn’t want to involve the family. He feels that everyone has been so supportive of the restaurant in their own way. Quite frankly, he’s too proud to let Hiram know that there are problems.”

“But you’re not too proud?”

“I assure you that I’m very proud, but I’m also practical enough to realize that the recent meeting Blaine and I had with the Healy brothers didn’t accomplish anything. I think that you might know how to deal with this matter graciously and discretely.”

Mrs Dolloway adds, “And quickly. Now, tell me your ideas. I’ll see what I can do to improve them.”

Kurt gives an outline of what he thinks might work, and he knows the exact moment that Mrs Dolloway realizes that it includes her.

“Yes, I can see how this situation would need my special talents. A veiled threat made by me would be quite effective. I already have one or two ideas.”

She sets out a course of action, and Kurt is impressed with how she intends to deal with the Healy brothers with low-key vengeance. He wishes that he could be a fly on the wall during that particular meeting. “I think I’ll pay Healy’s Tavern a visit tomorrow.”

Kurt stands up. “I can’t thank you enough, Mrs Dolloway.”

“There is no need to thank me. I’m doing this for Blaine. You did the right thing in coming to me. I can be quite a formidable ally.”

Kurt leaves the townhouse, whistling as he walks down the street. His chat with Mrs Dolloway went better than expected. He appreciates that they may never learn to like one another, but he can settle with her being a formidable ally.

He stops home to change clothes before going to Westerville’s. When he checks the mailbox, he’s delighted to see a letter from his father. Once inside the townhouse, he begins to read.

_My dear Kurt,_

_I’m pleased that the opening of your new restaurant went well. When you are at Westerville Abbey, Mrs Hummel and I want to know everything, no detail too small. We are so proud that you are a co-owner of a successful restaurant. It’s a very good idea to hire a photographer so that we can see it as well. It’s hard to imagine what the old wagon wheels and sickles look like on the walls._

_May I ask if the photographer could take pictures of Finn, Rachel, and Carole? Mrs Hummel has been quite melancholy lately. She tells me that she’s going through the change of life, but I suspect it has more to do with her never having seen her granddaughter. Some recent photographs of her family will cheer her up, or at least I hope so._

_Can you believe that England is in the middle of a drought? It hasn’t rained for 91 days, and I’ve read that Kent’s landscape is filled with parched yellow fields. Before each meal, we pray for rain so that Westerville’s farmers can plant for the autumn harvest._

_It’s hard to believe that the next time I’ll hear from you will be face-to-face when you arrive at Westerville Abbey. Please do take good care of Sir Blaine in Germany. It will be an ordeal for him to face his enemies again._

_Godspeed._

_Father_

Kurt is glad that he’s already arranged for Elliott’s cousin to take photographs over the next few days, including Finn, Rachel, and Carole. His father must think he’s mad to put old farming equipment on the walls. He really can’t wait until he’s back at Westerville Abbey, spending time with his father.

* * *

 

**One week later…**

Kurt is in the office when he hears the front bells ring with someone entering the restaurant. When he goes down the stairs, he sees Blaine with June Dolloway.

“Granny, what a wonderful surprise! To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Do I need an excuse to see my grandson? I rather fancy a glass of your delicious iced tea.”

Kurt wonders if Mrs Dolloway has come bearing any news about the Healy brothers. A week has passed since their meeting, and there have been no further efforts to sabotage Westerville’s. Silence is golden.

Kurt greets Mrs Dolloway. “Good afternoon, Ma’am. Let me get you seated, and then a glass of iced tea will be coming right up.”

Kurt hurries to the bar area, and sets out a pitcher of iced tea with three glasses on a tray. When he returns, Blaine and Mrs Dolloway are deep in discussion.

“I’m leaving for Newport tomorrow. I’ll be there until the end of July, and then it’s off to the Hamptons for August. I won’t get another chance to see you before you leave for Europe.”

“What an exciting life you lead,” Blaine remarks.

“Honestly, it’s our version of the London season. I could never understand why the Season is held in London when it can get so stifling hot in the summer. We Americans have the right idea of spending July and August along the coast.”

Blaine chuckles, “Yes, I agree with you.”

“Is everything going well at the restaurant?” Mrs Dolloway asks.

Blaine replies, “Everything is going swimmingly well.”

Kurt elaborates, “We have queues of customers every night. Our reservation book is filled for the next six weeks. We’ve created a special menu for the Fourth of July. Behind the scenes, everything is going very smoothly.”

Mrs Dolloway smiles. “I’m pleased to hear that. It’s important that all is going well behind the scenes. Blaine, in all the times that I’ve dined here, I’ve never tried the Napoleonka dessert. Is it possible for you to bring me a sliver?

Blaine stands up. “Absolutely. Kurt, would you like a slice, too?”

Kurt shakes his head. He has to be careful not to indulge in too many sweets. He wants to always see that lustful look in Blaine’s eyes when he undresses at night.

Once Blaine has disappeared into the kitchen, Mrs Dolloway asks, “I trust that there’s been no further attempts at sabotage from the Healy brothers?”

“Absolutely none,” Kurt confirms. “Did things go according to our plan?”

“I’m pleased to report that it went better than expected.”

 _June Dolloway adjusts her boa before entering Healy’s Tavern._ [ _She is wearing_ ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4848/45969912512_ddd290b29d.jpg) _an sienna-colored couture suit, a hat is adorned with matching dyed feathers, and her most showy jewelry. She has to look the part of a high-society grand dame, after all._

_When she enters Healy’s, a waiter tells her that the restaurant is closed. “Do I look like someone who would eat here? No, I want to see Tom and John Healy.”_

_Several minutes later, the owners appear. “Mrs Dolloway, what a great honor.”_

_June shifts the boa off her shoulders, and Tom leaps forward to catch it. “What can we do for you?”_

_“I have a rather delicate matter to discuss with you.”_

_John stutters, “Y-yes of course. Let’s sit down.”_

_Once they are seated at a table, June says, “I have such fond memories of dining here. When my grandson became the head chef, I gave glowing praise of the tavern to my many friends. I’m on the board of the Metropolitan Opera with Marian Hylan, the mayor’s wife. After my recommendation, the mayor began to frequent this establishment,. I believe he still holds a number of private events here, am I right?”_

_“Yes, Ma’am,” John replies._

_“I’ve heard through the grapevine that Westerville’s has had a spot of bother recently - order mishaps, city health inspectors, malicious rumors, and whatnot. Tonight, I’m going to a gala at the Met Opera. While mingling with my friends, including the mayor’s wife, my former praise of Healy’s Tavern might turn into something else altogether. I doubt they will want to patronize your tavern after that.”_

_“You wouldn’t!” Tom cries out._

_June arches one eyebrow. “Wouldn’t I?”_

_“Lets all calm down. I think we can work things out,” John proposes._

_June extends her arm and looks at her painted fingernails. “It’s quite simple. If my grandson tells me that everything at Westerville’s is running smoothly, I won’t whisper a word. However, if I hear news that there has been a mishap, and I get even the slightest suspicion you’ve had a hand in it, well…”_

_“You will not have to worry about that, Mrs Dolloway. I assure you that there will be no future mishaps,” Tom replies._

_June stands up. “Very good. I want to be perfectly clear. There is room for plenty of successful restaurants in the city, but those that sabotage others will be destroyed.”_

With heartfelt emotion, Kurt says, “Thank you, Ma’am, for meeting with the Healys. I’m forever in your debt.”

Mrs Dolloway takes a sip of iced tea. “There is one thing you could do for me.”

Kurt grimaces. Surely she would not ask him to break all ties with Blaine.

“Don’t worry, Kurt. I’m not asking you to move to Siberia. I want you to look after my grandson while he’s in Germany. Blaine puts on a brave face when talking about the upcoming war crime trials. However, Rachel has confided to me that he’s deeply troubled by nightmares. I might not like it, but Blaine will need your support to get through the ordeal.”

“Blaine is the love of my life, through thick and thin. I will be by his side, supporting him any way he needs it, especially during the trials in Germany.”

“Very well, then.”

Blaine returns to the dining room with the Napoleonka dessert.

Mrs Dolloway takes a small bite. “Oh, this is quite delicious. I thought that the Poles only knew how to cook cabbage and sausages.”

She dabs her mouth with the napkin before reaching for her handbag. “Are you still planning to return to New York before Labor Day weekend?”

“We return on August 15th,” Blaine confirms.

“Here are your tickets for Rachel’s opening night in “A Dangerous Maid”. I’m expecting Rachel will be famous after her Broadway debut. ”

“Thank you very much, Granny,” Blaine replies, accepting the tickets.

They say their goodbyes to Mrs Dolloway, and Blaine promises to write to her while they are in Europe. Kurt collects the Broadway tickets to place in the office safe and is shocked to see that they are both next to each other in a prime seating location. The last event that she invited them to attend, Blaine sat next to his granny in the orchestra section, while Kurt was at the very back row of the upper balcony.

Perhaps there is a truce with not only the Healy brothers but Mrs Dolloway as well.

* * *

 

**Two weeks later…**

Kurt stretches while admiring his handiwork. He has packed two trunks for their trip to Europe. Even his father would be impressed with his skills. When he hears the front door open, he races down the stairs to greet Blaine.

Kurt is shocked to see dozens of parcels from Macy’s and Bloomingdale’s in the entrance way. “I thought you said there were only a couple of things that you needed to buy?”

“I might have gotten carried away,” Blaine sheepishly admits.

“You look exhausted. Why don’t you bring everything into the living room and relax? I’ll make us tea, and then you can show me what you have bought.”

Ten minutes later, they are sitting in the living room, and Blaine unwraps a rather large box from Macy’s. Inside there is a train set, dolls, children’s books, teddy bears, Crayola crayons, and coloring books.

“You know that England has toys, right?”

“I bet they don’t have Crayola crayons,” Blaine counters.

“What else did you buy?”

“Some new discs for Cooper, Chanel No. 5 perfume for Quinn and my mother, and Cuban cigars for my father.”

“Anything else?”

“A baseball cap for your father, an American cookbook for Mrs Sylvester… Let me think what else...”

Kurt bursts into laughter. “I do love you, Blaine. Always thinking of ways to make others feel special. I’ve been packing all afternoon, and there isn’t room for all these purchases. We’ll have to buy another trunk.”

Blaine smiles brightly. “There is a new one on the doorstep.”

Once they have carried the new trunk into the townhouse, Blaine sits on the starting step of the staircase and rubs his back. “Shopping is more exhausting than working in a kitchen.”

“Why don’t you take a bath?” Kurt suggests.

“Only if you’ll join me.”

Soon, Blaine is relaxing against Kurt’s chest in the bath. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine and closes his eyes, taking in the delicious chamomile scent.

“It’s hard to believe that we’ll be aboard a ship in six days,” Blaine says.

“It’s hard to believe that we are prepared for it. The two main trunks are packed, Beiste and Elliott have proven that they can manage the restaurant without one of us there. LeRoy is set to manage the orders and receipts. Elliott’s cousin has delivered the photographs from the recent sessions. I think everything is ready.”

“I’m so relieved that there haven’t been any more incidences at Westerville’s. There was no need for threats or heaven forbid, Elliott’s thugs from Jersey. We sat down like gentlemen and worked it out civilly.”

Kurt squeezes his arms around Blaine. “You are a very clever man, sweetheart.”

There is no need to tell Blaine that the nonsense only stopped when his granny had given the Healy brothers a veiled threat. That will be Kurt’s and Mrs Dolloway’s secret. Besides, there are more important things for them to focus on, like Blaine’s impressive stiffie poking out of the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Kurt and Blaine set sail for Germany.


	30. Journey to Germany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few Westerville Abbey readers had asked for more details about Blaine’s experiences in a German POW camp during WW1, and I have included two experiences in this chapter. I’ve tried to achieve a balance between relating the incidences, and not providing too many upsetting details. If you have any concerns, please send me a message on Tumblr or to my email account VoyageAsia4@gmail.com. No anons please - I will only answer privately to not spoil things for other readers.

****

**6 July 1921** **  
** **Blaine**

Kurt, Blaine, Beiste, and Elliott are sitting at a corner table at Westerville’s. They’re meeting very early in the morning since Blaine and Kurt are due to board the ship that will set sail for Germany in a few hours. Blaine coughs discretely to suppress his laughter when Kurt takes out his latest and greatest work schedules.

Kurt turns to Elliott. “I think you’ll need an extra person on each shift to help manage the queue outside and allow diners with reservations to enter easily. You might have to hire a couple more people on a temporary basis.”

Blaine thinks this is a sensible idea. Ever since Westerville’s opening and the flattering newspaper reviews, the restaurant has been filled for at least two sittings for both lunch and dinner. On the weekends, the queue outside snakes around the corner, and they’ve even had to turn diners away.

Elliott replies, “I’ve thought about that, too. My cousin Vinny said he would help me out in the evenings. Before the war, he was a doorman at a casino in Atlantic City. He’s friendly and resourceful but assertive, as well. It won’t take me long to train him about the reservation system and the like.”

Beiste suggests, “Perhaps one of Jakub’s relatives could help if needed at the lunch service? Finn’s work crew isn’t doing much until the beginning of August.”

Kurt seems pleased that both Elliott and Beiste are resourceful. It’s exactly what the restaurant needs when they’re away. “That’s an excellent idea. Could you talk to Finn about it?”

“Sure thing, snookums,” Beiste confirms.

Kurt addresses Elliott. “One last time, let’s go through what you need to do each night after closing.”

Elliott gives him a weak smile. “While the waiters are cleaning the dining room, I figure out their pay and tips. Once I’ve inspected their final work, I distribute their money and remind them of the work schedule for the next day. I’ll then place the ledger and cash takings into the safe. It’s exactly what I’ve been doing for the past two weeks under your supervision.”

Blaine looks at his wristwatch, mindful of the time. “Honey, we’ve gone through everything with Elliott, Beiste, and the rest of the staff at least a dozen times. LeRoy has been here each morning this past week, learning how to order the food, pay the kitchen staff, reconcile the ledger, prepare the bank deposit, and all the things that need doing while we aren’t here.”

Kurt throws his hands in the air. “But what if something really awful happens while we’re gone?”

“Finn has already agreed to dine here each evening. He’ll sort out any troubles,” Blaine reassures him.

“He’s only coming for the food,” Kurt mumbles.

“That’s not true. He’s coming to help us - his family - while we are away. The food is an added bonus.”

“And a darn tasty bonus.”

Blaine turns around to see Finn at the entrance.

Finn impatiently taps his foot. “We better get going if you want to catch your ship. James and I have collected your trunks from MacDougal Alley. We’ll be waiting for you outside.”

Blaine almost has to drag Kurt from the table to the waiting car. It’s not ideal that they are leaving for Europe only four weeks after Westerville’s has opened, but the timing can’t be helped. Next week, he is due to testify at the war crimes trials in Leipzig, Germany. It will take them five days to cross the Atlantic to Hamburg, and two days to recuperate and prepare for the trials, which is something he’s not looking forward to.

When they are all seated inside the car, James begins the short journey to the Chelsea Piers on the West Side of Manhattan.

“I can’t believe you’re so calm about leaving the restaurant,” Kurt huffs.

Blaine holds Kurt’s hand and tangles their fingers together. “We’ve always known that we would leave for six weeks. We hired great staff, who will manage without us quite well. Beiste has plenty of experience and knows what I expect from every dish. You’ve done a great job training Elliott and the waiters. The restaurant will be just fine while we’re away.”

Kurt bites his lower lip. “Well, I guess so. We’ve had such a good run so far. The tables are turning over at least twice for both lunch and dinner. Our reservation book is full for at least two weeks in advance. You haven’t been too ambitious with the menu. You’ve kept it simple, with limited selections but ones that diners love.”

Finn turns his upper body around to face them. “Don’t forget that I’ll be there most evenings. If something needs fixing, I’ll do it. LeRoy will take care of the ordering and the money stuff each morning. We’ve got everything covered until you return.”

As they approach the Chelsea Piers, they easily spot the Hamburg America ship, which will take them to Germany. Finn and James organize for the trunks to be taken to their first-class stateroom. Although it’s unusual for two young men to be sharing the same cabin, they plan to use the cover story of Kurt taking care of Blaine with a reference to old war wounds, if necessary. No one is going to question a former POW on his way to testify at a war crimes tribunal. They are both war heroes, after all.

Finn meets them on the deck. “The trunks are in your stateroom. It’s much more swanky than the cabin Rachel and I had on our transatlantic trip. Judging from the language most are speaking, there are a lot of Germans on board.”

“It’s a German shipping line. What else did you expect?” Kurt teases.

“Are you nervous about the trials?” Finn asks Blaine.

“Absolutely terrified, but I’m determined to tell the truth about what went on in the POW camp. I’m really not looking forward to seeing the camp director again.”

Finn puts his arm around Blaine’s shoulders. “Remember when I met with the city officials for the final inspection? You told me to imagine them wearing only their underpants. It sure helped me. Maybe it will help you, too?”

Blaine chuckles. “You’re a wise man, Hudson. I’ll remember that.”

After they say their goodbyes to James and Finn, they find a position on deck to watch the New York City skyline fade as they sail away.

* * *

 

**Three days later…**

“Captain Voss, you don’t need to invite us to your table every single evening. I’m sure there are other passengers who would also like the privilege of dining with you,” Kurt politely remarks.

“Nonsense, Captain Hummel. It’s not every day that I have two Allied captains aboard my ship. I’ve been ordered to ensure that you and Captain Sir Anderson have a comfortable passage to Hamburg.”

Blaine gives Captain Voss an insipid smile. “I plan to tell my commanders in Leipzig that you have provided us with a first-rate service.” Blaine stands up. “If you’ll please excuse Captain Hummel and me. Captain Hummel’s leg is acting up, and the best thing for it is a stroll on the deck.”

“Shall I send a doctor to your stateroom?” Captain Voss asks with concern.

Kurt shakes his head. “That won’t be necessary. As Captain Anderson said, walking will do the trick.”

They say their goodbyes to the other dinner guests, and make their way to the upper deck. They clutch onto the handrail as the ship rocks. The sun is almost set, and while the sky is filled with orange and red hues, there is only a vast ocean in their sights.

“I really wish the Captain and the crew would let us be. The service is too good; I feel like a trapped animal,” Kurt huffs.

“Don’t be too harsh. They are just following orders. It must be difficult to have an Allied officer about to give testimony at war crime trials on board a ship filled with Germans.”

Once the sun has set and the wind picks up, they return to their stateroom, carefully balancing themselves on the rocking ship. Although it’s still early, they don’t wish to go to the showroom and watch the nightly entertainment. Blaine sits in an armchair to read, but he can’t really focus on the words. The ship’s movement certainly doesn’t help. After reading the same sentence at least a dozen times, he sets down the book and starts pacing.

Since he’s boarded the ship, the nightmares have returned. They are filled with incidences that happened in the POW camp. In each and every one, Officer Heynen is leaning over him, his shifting dark eyes are menacing, and his sour breath smells of schnaps. His breathing becomes labored and he begins to panic that he won’t see Kurt or his family ever again.

“Do you have ants in your pants?” Kurt teases.

Blaine looks over at Kurt, who is lying on top of the bed and reading a fashion magazine. “Where did you learn that expression?”

“Elliott, of course. He’s got some good ones. Now, tell me what’s going on with you?”

Blaine sits down on the bed next to Kurt. “I’m nervous about what will happen when we arrive in Hamburg. I’m sure you’ve noticed that I’m having nightmares again.”

“At least twice a night,” Kurt confirms.

“Thinking of the trials and my testimony is bringing back memories that I’d rather forget.”

Kurt sits up and rubs Blaine’s back. “It will soon be over, and then we’ll have a wonderful holiday in Westerville. Your body feels so tense. How about you take a hot shower, and then I’ll give you a massage?”

Blaine leans forward to give Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips. “That sounds really perfect.”

Blaine goes into their en-suite bathroom and takes a long hot shower. He lowers his head so that the water spray hits the back of his neck, and stands there for several minutes while his muscles relax. He uses lavender soap, and the smell of Kurt washes over him. Once he’s finished his shower, he dries and forgoes his night clothes; instead, he puts on his new terry cloth dressing gown that he received for his birthday.

When Blaine returns to the bedroom, he notices that it’s dimly lit, with scarves draped over the lampshades to diffuse the light. Kurt has changed into his night clothes and is waiting for him next to a towel laid on the bed.

Kurt holds up his hands and wiggles his fingers. “These magic hands right here? They’re going to get you back to your happy place. Now, take off that dressing gown and come lie down.”

Blaine certainly doesn’t need any further prompting. He undoes the sash and slips the dressing gown off his shoulders, allowing it to fall and pool by his feet. He lies down on his stomach, rests his head on the pillow, and closes his eyes. He’s most definitely ready for Kurt and his magic hands.

Blaine feels Kurt’s weight when he straddles his body and sits on his buttocks. The scent of lavender fills the room as Kurt rubs the aromatic oil in his palms. Using gliding movements in long, even strokes, Kurt spreads the warmed oil across his back. Kurt sings softly, his voice soothing Blaine.

“Hmmm…. Your hands feel so good.”

“I told you they were magic.”

Kurt uses shorter, circular strokes, using his thumbs to knead his neck and upper back. “I can feel all the tension in your muscles.”

Blaine begins to relax, as the stress in his muscles melts away under Kurt’s expert attention. Kurt traces the scar on his upper back with his finger.

“Blaine, you’ve never told me how you got this scar. It might come up in the trials, and it may help if you explained it to me first.”

Blaine lets out a deep sigh. He’s never told a soul what had happened, but Kurt is right. He’ll probably have to relate the story during the trials. He should practice it first, and who better to practice with than Kurt.

“It was during the spring of 1917. We had been settled at the POW camp in Münster for about four months, and we were working in a coal mine. The British prisoners refused to work after three Russians died in a cave-in. The conditions were so dangerous, and no one wanted to die of the same fate. We were made to stand at attention with bayonets at our backs until we changed our minds. Karl Heynen, who is on trial next week, had been on a drinking binge. He used every trick to demean us, but he couldn’t bend our will. When one of my privates collapsed from exhaustion and lack of food, I stepped forward to object. Heynen pushed me backward, and I collapsed onto a barbed wire fence.”

Kurt leans over and kisses Blaine’s tear-soaked cheek. “Oh, honey, that must have been awful. I presume you didn’t get any medical attention.”

Blaine scoffs. “Absolutely none. Most of the POW doctors had died during the previous winter, treating prisoners with typhus.”

Kurt kisses the scar. “I’m so proud of you, standing up for your soldiers’ rights. The scar is just a reminder of how brave you are.”

Kurt continues with his massage and murmurs softly, “You’re safe now. You’ll soon have your day in court and help to put Heynen behind bars. No one is going to harm you, not while I'm around. You know I protect those I love, and no one pushes the Hummels around.”

Using his thumbs for pressure, Kurt moves his hands from Blaine’s shoulders all the way down to his hips, over and over again. Surprisingly, Blaine doesn’t get a stiffie. Instead of being aroused, Blaine feels safe and secure, knowing that Kurt loves him and will take care of him. Blaine relaxes to the rhythm of Kurt’s hands and the ship’s movement. He feels cherished with Kurt by his side, and he dozes off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**The next night…**

Blaine sits up in bed, panting and disoriented about where he is. He opens his eyes to see Kurt sitting at the bottom of the bed with all the lights switched on.

“What do you need?” Kurt asks with concern.

“Could I please have a glass of water?”

Kurt goes to the living area to pour a glass of water and pick up a hand towel. After drinking the entire glass, Blaine dries his sweat-soaked face.

Kurt rubs his back, and asks, “Do you need space or do you want me to hold you?”

“Definitely hold me,” Blaine confirms. “I always want you to hold me.”

Kurt returns to bed and spoons his body against Blaine’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Can you remember what you were dreaming about?”

Blaine sniffles quietly.

“Does it have to do with the day you got the scar? Yesterday, you were on edge every time I mentioned it.”

Blaine decides to tell the rest of the story. “After the guards released me from the barbed wire, I was dragged into the solitary confinement cell. The food rations were cut even further, and I only had light for two hours a day. I could hear my soldiers in cells nearby, and I would sing to give them courage and to let them know that they were not alone. When I rested, my thoughts were of you and my family. I wanted to return to Westerville Abbey so badly.”

Kurt’s fingers card through Blaine’s curls. “We wanted you to return to Westerville so badly, too. What happened next?”

“On the fifth day, the guards dragged me to the sub-officer’s room. I was asked if it was true that I was from a farm back home. I told him that I used to work on a huge farming estate in England, which produced food crops and had a large dairy. I certainly didn’t tell him that my family owned it. I might have exaggerated my experience as a farmer,” Blaine sheepishly admits.

“You grew up on a farming estate, and that’s all the German officers needed to know. I can vouch that you are an excellent blackberry picker.”

Blaine smiles, remembering the first time they were alone in the kitchen garden greenhouse. “It turned out to be a good thing to tell him. Along with my soldiers, we were reassigned work duty to the fields as farmhands. None of us stepped inside a mine again. The Russians and Irish weren’t as fortunate, but there was no other mine cave-in.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Now, instead of remembering about the POW camp, let’s think about happier times in the kitchen gardens. Do you remember Brittany’s cat, Lord Tubbington, and how crazy he would get after eating catnip? How you used to escape Rachel and Cooper’s vocal competitions by keeping me company in the kitchen gardens. There was that day….”

Kurt’s melodic voice continues recounting the happy times they have had in the Abbey’s kitchen gardens. Blaine closes his eyes and can remember all the details. They are fond memories of falling in love with Kurt. They must go back to the kitchen gardens when they visit Westerville in a week’s time. With these happy thoughts, Blaine drifts to sleep once again.

* * *

 

**The next day…**

Blaine shakes Captain Voss’s hand. “Thank you for making the journey as comfortable as possible.”

Captain Voss replies. “Good luck with your mission.”

While they walk down the plank to disembark the ship, Kurt’s legs wobble. Blaine wraps an arm around him to keep him upright. After spending five days on the ship, it will take them time to get their land legs again, especially for Kurt, who still experiences muscle pains from his war injuries.

Kurt points ahead. “There’s a welcoming committee for you.”

Blaine soon spots a group of soldiers wearing British military uniforms. There is one man frantically waving his hands in the air. When they come nearer, Blaine recognizes the soldier trying to get his attention.

It’s his longtime friend and former commanding officer, Major Nick Duval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POW experiences that are recounted are loosely based on first-hand accounts I was able to find on the Internet. I want to emphasize that brutality wasn’t the norm in the German POW camps during World War One. The main problem was the lack of food, which was also a widespread problem for the German population. Diseases such as typhus were also rife.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Nick Duval and Kurt provide support for Blaine during the Leipzig War Crimes Trials.


	31. Leipzig, Germany, part 1

****

**July 1921** **  
** **Kurt**

“Nick, what are you doing here?” Blaine exclaims, while hugging his friend.

“I’m stationed in Cologne in the Rhineland, but I’m authorized to be here as your adjunct during the trial.” 

“That’s wonderful news!” Blaine replies.

Nick shakes Kurt’s hand. “Good to see you again, Kurt. You don’t know how happy I was to hear that you and Blaine managed to find one another in America. I can’t wait to catch up on all your news.”

“Likewise, Major Duval.”

“Please call me Nick, at least in private. We have a 12-hour journey ahead of us to Leipzig, so let’s get started.”

They pile into the military truck; Nick and Blaine sit in the backseat while Kurt sits in front next to the driver, a British private who will take care of them during their trip. Once they have left Hamburg’s city limits, they pick up speed on the empty winding road. Blaine stares out of the car window, taking in the large fields that have been tilled and sown with wheat.

“It must feel strange to be back in Germany,” Nick surmises.

“I haven’t been to this part of Germany before, but it does bring back memories of [ walking ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4916/45457029104_540db8c5fd.jpg) from Münster to Holland. At the time, I was a stretcher bearer for one of my privates, who was too sick to walk. There were so many people dying around us, not only from hunger and exhaustion, but also the Spanish flu. It was a grim taste of freedom.” 

Kurt looks back to see Blaine furrow his eyebrows, lost in thought. “Are you okay, Blaine?”

Blaine weakly smiles. “Yes, I’m doing okay - not great, but okay.” 

Kurt looks ahead at the open road. He can’t imagine what memories are going through Blaine’s mind at the moment. He wishes that he was seated next to Blaine and could provide him some sort of physical comfort.

They take a break from their journey in [ Salzwedel](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4858/45117534365_21fa546a36.jpg), a quaint town along the Jeetze River. The numerous half-timbered houses are reminders of its medieval roots. Although many of the shops are closed, the street is filled with women and children with heavy-looking bags, waiting outside a bakery.

“What do they have in their bags if they haven’t entered the shop yet?” Kurt asks.

Nick replies, “Money. Nowadays, it’s hard to buy even the most basic goods. I’ve brought our lunch with me.” 

When they climb out of the truck, the locals veer away and eye them with suspicion. After using the facilities in a Ratskeller tavern, they find a shaded place for their picnic lunch near the [ old castle tower](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4868/45117533935_5074b71efe.jpg). 

After taking a bite of the Brötchen roll filled with ham and egg, Blaine asks Nick, “My father mentioned that you are stationed in Germany. What are you doing here?”

“Under the terms of the 1918 treaty, the left bank of the Rhine was annexed by France and declared a demilitarized zone. We’re here to provide France support against any possible German attack.”

“I thought the British parliament made heavy defense spending cuts once the war was over,” Blaine recalls.

“It did make huge cuts, and many battalions either disappeared or were amalgamated together. However, we still have commitments to the Allies as a result of the 1918 treaty.”

“How did you get assigned to be at the Leipzig War Crime Trials?” Kurt asks.

“I volunteered,” Nick replies. “Each former prisoner is allowed one person with him in the courtroom to act as an advocate, to provide any support they require.”

Blaine frowns. “I thought that would be Kurt.” 

“I have no doubt that Kurt will give you the support that you need to make it through the next couple of days. However, there are advantages to having your former commanding officer as your adjunct. We fought side by side in the front line, and I would be a credible character witness, if needed. The judges would give additional weight to your testimony with a current major of the Royal Army by your side.”

“Can Kurt be in the courtroom as well?” Blaine asks.

“Kurt will be in the gallery for the general public. I’ll make sure that he has a seat.”

Kurt is relieved that Nick is here to help Blaine navigate his way through the trials. Nick seems to know what he’s talking about, and Blaine will be in capable hands. Not only is Nick a major and Blaine’s former commanding officer, he’s also Blaine’s close friend. He’ll do right by Blaine.

Once they have finished their picnic lunch, they return to the military truck and set off for the rest of the journey. Kurt notices old warehouses as they approach the outskirts of the city. “Can you tell me something about Leipzig?”

The driver replies, “It’s an old industrial town. Before the war, it had the largest cotton mill on the continent. Leipzig is also famous for the arts. It’s home to the oldest symphony orchestra in the world. Richard Wagner was born here and wrote his earlier works while at Leipzig University.” 

They pass [ St. Thomas Church](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4847/45767138542_526232c162.jpg), built in the gothic style. 

“Johann Sebastian Bach was the church’s music director for almost thirty years until his death. He wrote hundreds of cantatas during his tenure,” the driver adds. 

The military truck pulls up to the [ Grandhotel Handelshof](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4918/45767138622_05dd5f30e5.jpg), and the porters take their trunks while Nick checks them in. 

Nick hands the hotel room key to Blaine. “We’ve booked you a suite with two bedrooms and a living area. You should get a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow, I’ll pick you up at 08:00 hours. We’ll have a full day with the Commission for War Crimes, going over your testimony before the trial.”

Nick turns to Kurt. “I think it best if you spend tomorrow exploring Leipzig. We’ll all meet up for a casual dinner. I think you’ll like the restaurant I’ve chosen.”

Once they’ve said their goodbyes to Nick, Blaine and Kurt take the elevator to the top floor. They quickly shower and stumble into bed, falling asleep instantly. It’s been a long day, and they’ll need all their energy to get through the upcoming court trials.

* * *

 

**The next evening…**

Kurt waits in the lobby of the Grandhotel Handelshof, checking the time on the old pocket watch Blaine once gave him. He has spent the day visiting churches and the old town hall, ending in the market square. Although the food and the handicrafts looked interesting, there were no prices marked. A vendor told him that there was no point since the Papiermark devalued by the hour. 

He visited the [ Museum of City History ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4812/45767138742_783fe10b85.jpg) but found it difficult to concentrate on the exhibits, worried as he was about how Blaine was faring with the Commission for War Crimes, as they prepared his testimony for tomorrow’s court appearance.

Frankly, he’s exhausted. Last night, Blaine kept murmuring in his sleep, his body trembling as he clutched onto Kurt like a koala. Kurt provided him the comfort that he needed by holding him tightly and rubbing his back. If Blaine is a mess tonight, Kurt has come up with an idea on how to help him.

Kurt spots Blaine dashing into the hotel, sporting a smile on his face. He’s relieved that Blaine is in good spirits. Blaine has already changed from his military uniform to casual clothes. It seems best that they not advertise to everyone why they are here in Leipzig.

“Nick is waiting outside for us. We can walk to the restaurant.”

“Everything okay?” Kurt asks.

“Yes. Nick and the commission were very thorough in preparing me. We went through my testimony and possible questions I would be asked. I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

When they exit the hotel, Nick is waiting for them. He leads them through the old town, and they walk along the cobblestoned streets until they arrive at the Auerbachs Keller restaurant. Once Nick has supplied the host with his name, they are led to a dining room known as the [ barrel cellar](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4917/45767138392_50d03ea211.jpg). The domed ceiling is painted in a Renaissance style, and there is even a sculpture of a man riding a barrel hanging from the center. A large barrel takes center stage against the far wood-paneled wall.

The restaurant is filled with couples and families, chatting merrily with each other. In the corner is a stringed trio of musicians playing. Kurt taps his fingers on the table to the rhythm of the music. “This is a catchy tune. Do you know what music it is?”

Nick replies, “It’s from a Robert Stolz operetta.”

“It’s so upbeat,” Blaine observes.

“When times are hard, people need joyful songs. There is even an operetta about a merry widow.” Nick looks at the drinks menu. “Believe it or not, this restaurant was founded in the 1500s as a wine bar. However, I have it on good authority that the barrel cellar serves an excellent beer.”

Blaine studies the food menu for several minutes. “I want to taste everything!”

Nick chuckles, “Why don’t you order the three dishes you most wish to try, and we can share.”

Blaine asks the waiter so many details about the menu that the sous chef appears. After a few minutes’ discussion, with the waiter acting as the interpreter, their order is taken. The waiter brings them three tall tankards of Holsten Pilsener beer.

“Prost!” Nick cheers while they clink their glasses.

Kurt doesn’t know much about beer, but he decides that this is a great tasting one. It would rival any beer he’s tasted back in England.

“What did you get up to today?” Blaine asks.

“Churches, museums, monuments, and markets,” Kurt replies. After taking another sip of beer, he asks, “Nick, there were no prices on anything in the market, and a vendor said something about the Papiermark constantly being devalued.”

Nick sets down his glass. “In English, we call the new German currency the ‘paper mark’. Now that the war is over, the Germans need to repay their old debts and pay war reparations to Britain, France and other Allies. That’s one of the reasons the Royal Army still has a presence in Germany. The Weimar government’s solution was to print more money, but that has led to hyperinflation. Salaries haven’t kept up with the rising prices for the most basic goods. It’s almost gotten to the point that the average German is spending all their money on food.”

Blaine crosses his arms across his chest and frowns. “I’m all for punishing those who committed war crimes, but I don’t think the average German should suffer like this.”

Nick nods. “I totally agree with you. The problem is that people are starting to believe political parties that claim they can solve their problems. I’ve been following the National Socialist German Workers' Party in the newspapers, and it’s slowly but steadily gaining supporters. The NSDAP is quite big on nationalism, rejecting the Versailles Treaty and accusing Jews of war profiteering. Last February, Adolf Hitler gave quite an impassioned speech in Munich, and more and more people are thinking that he might have the solutions to all their problems.”

“There is no solution to all problems,” Kurt replies.

The waiter arrives with their dinner. Blaine has ordered roast wild boar, venison and traditional Bratwurst (sausages). Large bowls of red cabbage, Klöße (potato dumplings), Spätzle (egg noodles), and green beans are set down on the table to share. The men place a sampling of each dish on their plates and begin to eat.

After taking a bite of the roast wild boar, Blaine lets out the most sinful-sounding moan. “Oh, this is delicious - so tender, juicy, and tasty. It’s been marinated in red wine and thyme. I must ask the chef what cut of meat he used and how long he cooked it for.”

“Always the chef. You can take a cook out of the kitchen, but you can't take the kitchen out of the cook. I doubt very much that roast wild boar would be popular in New York City,” Kurt teases.

“How is the restaurant going?” Nick asks.

They launch into tales of Westerville’s, Blaine explaining the menu and Kurt telling amusing anecdotes about their customers. Once they are finished with their meal, Blaine sits back and rubs his full stomach. “Tell me, Nick, have you heard from Jeff Sterling recently?”

“Jeff is still in the Royal Army. He’s based in Belfast, defending it from the Irish independents. Did you know that he married an Irish lass?”

“You don’t say!” Blaine exclaims.

“Yes, it’s true. His parents were pressuring him to marry and threatened to find him a suitable bride. He took matters in his own hands and married Mary. I don’t think it’s what you would call true love, but Jeff says that she’s a beauty and fun to pass the time with.”

Kurt realizes that not everyone is fortunate enough to find their soulmate, let alone have their happily ever after. He counts himself one of the lucky ones. 

Nick continues, “After the war crime trials, I have some leave back in England. Jeff and I were planning to meet up in London in a few weeks’ time. Wouldn’t it be grand if you two could be in London at the same time, as well?”

Blaine leans back in his chair and looks up to think. “I think that could be arranged. I suppose we could visit London at the end of our trip. It would be fun to meet up with Jeff. Perhaps you two could stay at Anderson House?”

“That would be terrific!” Nick exclaims. 

After deciding on a date that they could all be in London, Nick settles the bill, and they return to the Grandhotel Handelshof. 

Nick pats Blaine’s back. “Have a good night’s sleep, guys. Make sure your trunks are packed tomorrow morning. Once you’ve finished testifying, we’ll have you on the first train back to Blighty.”

After saying goodnight, Kurt and Blaine enter their suite, and Blaine flops down on the bed and rubs his eyes.

“Sleepy?” Kurt suggests.

Blaine huffs. “Hardly. I doubt I’ll sleep a wink tonight.” 

“What’s worrying you? I thought that you were fully prepared for tomorrow.”

“I’m quite confident that I’ll be able to answer all the questions and that my testimony will add weight to the case.” Blaine clenches his hands into fists against his sides. “However, I’m nervous about seeing Karl Heynen. When I left the camp, I thought that I would never see my tormentor again.”

Kurt sits down on the bed and cards his fingers through Blaine’s curls. “I understand that must be scary, I truly do.”

“There’s something else. I’m not sure if I want you at the trial tomorrow.”

Kurt’s body stiffens. “Why not? Don’t you think I want to see firsthand these criminals brought to justice? I might not be able to sit next to you, but I want to be in the courtroom to support you in any way I can.”

Blaine turns to his side and strokes Kurt’s thigh. “I know you do, and I love you for that.  The worst nightmare I’ve had has been that somehow you get captured during the war and are in the POW camp. Heynen is torturing you, and there is nothing I can do about it. I guess I don’t want Heynen to see you in the courtroom.”

“Blaine, I’ll be sitting in the public gallery, which if I’m not mistaken, is behind the accused. He certainly won’t see me in the crowd and decide that I’m anyone of significance. It’s more important that you see me while you give your testimony. We’re in this together, and we’ll conquer your fears.”

Blaine gently pulls Kurt down to a lying position and rolls on top of him. “Thanks for knowing me and really understanding how I feel.” Blaine says before leaning in for a slow, deep kiss.

Kurt pulls back and bites his lower lip. “So, I’ll be in the courtroom tomorrow.”

Blaine nods. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kurt replies, bopping Blaine on the nose. “What can I do to help you now? Would you like a massage?”

“I think I need more than a massage,” Blaine replies, waggling his eyebrows.

Kurt hums and nods in agreement. It seems that he and Blaine are on the same wavelength… maybe… hopefully. “Do you trust me?”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Of course I do. I trust you with my life.”

“I’m going to take a shower. When I return, I better see you naked in bed... waiting for me. You should also prep yourself.”

Blaine’s jaw drops. “Do you mean with my fingers, down below?”

Kurt playfully slaps his buttocks and rolls Blaine off him. “That’s exactly what I mean. You don’t have a problem with that, do you?”

“I’ll get right on it,” Blaine replies in a breathy voice.

Kurt walks over to his trunk and takes out a small wooden box. It’s the same one that LeRoy gifted Blaine while they were in the Hamptons. Inside are four [ torpedo-shaped hard rubber instruments](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4825/45117536935_c9f1237089.jpg), varying in diameter, and Kurt selects a medium-sized one. Together with a tube of K-Y jelly, he sets them down on the bed next to Blaine.

“I saw the way you eyed this when we were in the Hamptons. Now is your chance to use it. Make sure you’re thorough, because we’re in for a long night.”

Blaine shyly smiles, biting his lower lip. “Okay,” he answers with a blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Nick refers to the NSDAP (National Socialist German Workers' Party in English). The term "Nazi" was first used to specifically described its members in 1922/1923.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to [Klaineship](http://klaineship2.tumblr.com) for acting as consultant and special beta. By the way, she has translated over 100 Klaine fics into German, and you’ll find them [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship) and [Fanfiction.de](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Klaineship). I’ve even had the honor of having one of my own [stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894348) translated into German by her.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: That very long night…


	32. Leipzig, Germany, Part 2

****

**July 1921** **  
** **Kurt**

Kurt sashays into the bathroom and turns on the water in the shower stall. He’s left Blaine in the bedroom to prepare himself with a torpedo-shaped penetrative sex toy and a tube of K-Y jelly. Boy, does he have plans for tonight. 

Once the water is hot, he enters the stall and lets the water wash over his body. In order for tonight to have the desired effect, it’s important that he’s in the right frame of mind. Based upon stories Blaine has related, Kurt conjures up images of Blaine being tortured at the POW camp. He feels a hot tingle run up his back, and his neck hairs prickle. He clenches his hands into fists, wanting to punch every German guard that has ever harmed Blaine. Nobody pushes the Hummels around, and that includes those whom they love.

There is no way he can let a poor excuse of a man like Karl Heynen take over Blaine’s mind and his dreams. Kurt wants Blaine to know in no uncertain terms that his body and soul belong to him and only him. Kurt wants to consume Blaine’s mind to the point where Heynen will be powerless to have any effect on Blaine.

At least that’s the theory; Kurt hopes that it will actually work in practice.

After drying off, Kurt puts on Blaine’s new dressing gown. He takes particular care to dry and comb his hair so that there is a quiff at the front, just the way Blaine likes it. He strokes his cheek, feeling the roughness of his stubble. Knowing that Blaine will feel the scratchiness, he decides not to shave until tomorrow morning. He dabs a few drops of cologne on his pulse points, and the heady aroma wafts through the air. He stands straight, pulling his shoulders back and lifting his chin up. He’s more powerful than any German soldier. He has a foolproof plan, and it will work. He can do this. He forces himself to smile. 

Courage.

With purposeful long strides, Kurt returns to the bedroom, but he stops in his tracks and takes a deep breath when he sees his lover spread out on the bed, writhing in pleasure. Blaine has taken two pillows and placed them under his buttocks. One arm is stretched low as he moves the sex toy in and out of his hole, and the other hand is tweaking a nipple. Blaine looks thoroughly worked up already, and Kurt hasn’t even begun.

Kurt palms his cock to provide himself with a little relief. However, he soon stops. Tonight is about what Blaine needs. He walks over to the end of the bed and slips off the dressing gown. Placing his hands on his hips with elbows out, he watches Blaine continue to pleasure himself.

With half-hooded eyes, Blaine looks up. “Kurt… I’m ready.” 

“Were you thorough?”

“God, yes.”

“Let me check.” Kurt leans forward and replaces Blaine’s hand on the sex toy with his own. After pulling it out and fucking it back in a few times, he’s satisfied that Blaine is prepped enough. Blaine’s cock looks gorgeous, fully erect and dripping with beads of precum.

Kurt removes the toy and sets it down on the floor. He can hear Blaine whimper with the feeling of emptiness. “If I had known that the toy would get you so worked up, I would have given you a bigger one.”

“A bigger one?” Blaine repeats, his voice rough with arousal.

“There is a set of them. There are two that are bigger… thicker… longer. But we’ll leave them for another day.”

Kurt smirks when he sees Blaine’s jaw drop. Kurt crawls on top of the bed, not taking his eyes off Blaine’s for a single moment. He positions his hands on either side of Blaine’s head and hovers over him closely, without touching him.

Blaine licks his lips. “Kurt, please…. Kiss me!”

Kurt leans down and smashes their lips together, plunging his tongue into Blaine’s mouth, controlling and demanding. When he hears Blaine’s low moans in the base of his throat, Kurt pulls off.

Kurt straddles Blaine, resting on top of Blaine’s thighs. Kurt leans forward and plants open wet kisses along his neck, making sure that Blaine feels a slight burn from his whiskers. Kurt sits up again and lets his hands roam up and down Blaine’s torso, strong and firm. He pauses with a hand on Blaine’s chest over his heart, beating strong and quick. Kurt strokes the area. “I love you, Blaine, with all my heart.”

“I love you, too. My heart belongs to you.”

Kurt replaces his hand with his mouth and roughly licks and sucks the skin. Blaine strokes his hair while his hips jerk up. No words need to be said; it’s obvious that Kurt is claiming Blaine’s heart by marking the area. Once Kurt is satisfied that he has left a large bruise that will last for days, he sits up once again. His cock is bobbing, fully erect, and ready for some relief.

“Kurt… I wanna taste you,” Blaine babbles, eyeing his cock.

He scoots up Blaine’s body and rubs his erection against Blaine’s lips. Blaine greedily licks and sucks, as if it was his favorite flavored lollipop. Kurt experiments by pressing his hands on Blaine’s shoulders and slowly thrusting into his mouth. He starts off with shallow thrusts, but Blaine pulls him closer, encouraging him to go deeper. With slow movements, Kurt gives Blaine as much as he can take, reveling in the new experience. All too soon, Kurt feels heat pool in his stomach. He pulls his cock away from Blaine’s hot, wet mouth before it’s too late.

Blaine whines, “I don’t want to stop. I can take more.”

Kurt smirks, “One day we’ll have to test that out.” 

While cooling down and still straddling Blaine, Kurt’s hands press Blaine’s hips into the bed, and he leans forward to ravish Blaine’s mouth once again. Once Kurt feels in control of his body, he leans over to grab the tube of K-Y Jelly. He hands it to Blaine, who is staring at him with lust-blown eyes.

Blaine squeezes some jelly into his palm, and warms it up before slathering it onto Kurt’s cock with firm long stokes. “I can’t wait to feel you inside me.”

Kurt shifts and kneels between Blaine’s legs in front of his raised buttocks. He places firm hands on Blaine's legs, and raises them until his ankles are near Kurt’s head. Kurt pauses for a moment, his gaze roaming and memorizing how delectable his lover looks like this. When Blaine releases a pleasurable whimper, Kurt's hand caresses Blaine's raised leg from thigh to calf, and lets it rest against his chest. He turns his head to gently kiss and lap at Blaine's ankle.

Using his free hand, Kurt aims his cock at Blaine’s hole and sinks in with one smooth movement. Blaine is a little tight; Kurt’s cock is bigger than the torpedo sex toy, after all. Kurt decides that he won’t cause Blaine any terrible pain, but he should feel it for days, which is all part of the plan. After a few moments, Blaine gives him a nod.

Kurt moves in and out of Blaine with deep long thrusts. His hips are relentless as they pick up the pace. 

“Gghh… Kurt.... Make me yours,” Blaine chants, tugging at his curls.

Kurt knows Blaine's body. He knows that Blaine likes it fast and hard. He knows that Blaine loves it when he swivels his hips once he’s as deep as he can go. He knows how to angle his cock just right so that it brushes against Blaine’s prostate. 

Sweat glistens off Blaine’s body. “Right there!… Harder… Please...” Blaine moans wantonly.

Kurt feels empowered watching Blaine fall apart, begging for him, but he has another idea. He stops his thrusts and stills.

Blaine opens his eyes, takes deep breaths, and frowns. “Why did you stop?”

“Because I want you to ride my cock. Hold on tightly while I move us.”

Kurt carefully rolls them over so that they have switched positions. Kurt is now lying on the bed, and he waits until Blaine is ready to start once again. 

Blaine positions his body so that his legs are straddling Kurt. He presses his hands against Kurt’s chest, raises himself so that only the tip of Kurt’s cock is still inside him, and then lowers himself slowly. 

Kurt grasps Blaine’s hips. “Use me. Take what you need.”

Blaine begins the tempo of lifting his ass up and sinking down on Kurt’s cock. He swivels his hips so that Kurt is deep inside him, brushing his prostate. 

Blaine throws back his head and moans, “Feels so good.”

“You look like a sex god on top of me. So gorgeous. So powerful, taking me like you want.”

When Kurt senses that Blaine’s legs are tiring, he begins to rock his hips upward to help. Blaine leans forward to give him a sloppy kiss, and Kurt increases the rhythm, making sure that his cock hits Blaine’s prostate. They maintain eye contact while Kurt’s hand grips Blaine’s engorged cock, stroking in a steady rhythm. When he hears Blaine’s breathing speed up, he knows that Blaine is almost there.

“Cum for me,” Kurt orders.

Blaine’s body tenses while his hips jerk frantically. He clenches around Kurt’s cock, as a stream of cum shoots out, splattering across Kurt’s chest. Blaine’s head is thrown back, exposing his neck, and his eyes are screwed shut in pleasure. Once Kurt has milked out the last of Blaine’s orgasm, he thrusts deeply, once, twice, before he cums and allows waves of pleasure to crash over him. 

While Kurt focuses on catching his breath after his almighty orgasm, Blaine collapses on the bed and nuzzles into his neck.

Kurt cards his fingers into Blaine’s sweat-soaked curls. “That felt incredible. You were so strong and powerful.”

Kurt feels a hot puff of air in his neck as Blaine sighs. “Riding you like that did make me feel strong and powerful. I’m also feeling a little sore.”

“Why don’t you take a long bath while I do the final packing of the trunks?”

Blaine pulls away to look at Kurt with a soft smile. “Could you be any more perfect? I'm the luckiest guy in the world.”

Kurt scrunches his nose and replies, “Yeah, pretty much.”

Kurt drags himself out of bed to run the bath, making sure to use a few drops of the chamomile aromatherapy oil that Blaine always enjoys. When he turns off the taps, Blaine appears in the bathroom and steps inside the tub.

Blaine lets his head rest on the tub’s rim. “This feels like heaven,” he remarks, closing his eyes.

“I’ll be back to help you wash once I get the trunks sorted.”

Kurt returns to the bedroom and sorts out the bed. Since they’ve only been in Leipzig for two nights, there isn’t too much to pack, he takes out their clothes for tomorrow and hangs them in the wardrobe. 

Kurt picks up the torpedo-shaped sex toy and returns to the bathroom. He isn’t at all surprised to see that Blaine hasn’t moved an inch since he left. Kurt goes to the basin and thoroughly cleans the toy. He turns to face the bathtub. “Hmm, I wonder what it would be like if you used this sex toy on me to open me up.”

As predicted, Blaine opens his eyes. “Don’t say things like that when I can’t do anything about it.”

Kurt kneels next to the bathtub and gives Blaine a gentle kiss. “Perhaps you can dream about what you’ll do to me,” he suggests.

Blaine shifts in the bathtub. “I’m going to feel this for days.” 

“That’s sort of the point.” Kurt takes a washcloth and lathers it with lavender soap. Washing Blaine’s back, he continues, “This scar represents Heynen. You can’t see it, it no longer hurts you in any way, and it will fade with time. It’s a memory of something that happened in the past. Whatever your body feels now is connected with me. I’m in your life… the present.”

Kurt pours some shampoo on Blaine’s head and uses his strong fingers to work up a lather.

Blaine says, “That’s an interesting way to look at things. I never really think about my scar, but you’re always in my thoughts. My sore arse is a simple reminder of how much pleasure and joy you bring to me.”

Kurt rinses Blaine’s hair. “The past, although important, should be put in its place. We are living our lives together in the present.”

Kurt holds their left hands so that their promise rings are connected. “Our rings are a symbol of our promises for the future together.”

Blaine stretches his neck to give Kurt a gentle kiss. “The future… I like the sound of that.”

Blaine gets out of the bathtub, and Kurt dries him off. 

Blaine explains, “This court case is about making things right and punishing people like Heynen, who committed war crimes. Once I leave the courtroom, I'm gonna prove that they don’t matter, and there is no room for any of them in my present. They can’t touch us or what we have.”

“Exactly. I truly hope that by the end of the trials, you can let any fears you still have fade away. The POW camp is part of your history, but it doesn’t play a role anymore in your current life, which is filled with love, happiness, friends, family, and a job that you are passionate about.”

“I don’t think I could have said it better,” Blaine replies, giving him a hug.

Kurt wraps his arm around Blaine as they return to bed. Blaine curls his body slightly, and Kurt spoons behind him. Kurt prays that Blaine gets a good night’s sleep in the safety of his loving arms.

* * *

 

When Kurt wakes up, he can feel Blaine gently stroking his hair. He opens his eyes to see a pair of warm honeycomb hazel eyes staring at him like he’s the best thing in the whole world. 

“Good morning,” Kurt greets Blaine in a raspy voice.

Blaine caresses his cheek and leans in to give him a gentle kiss. “Good morning, my love.” 

“Did you sleep well?”

Using his fingers, Blaine sweeps at the strands of hair that are flopping in front of Kurt’s face. “I slept like a log.”

“Any dreams?”

“Only good ones.”

Kurt is relieved that Blaine had a good night’s sleep. It’s going to be a difficult day for him; it will help that he’s fresh and alert during the trial. Kurt’s stomach rumbles, and it’s a reminder that they should start the day.  

Blaine chuckles, “It’s a good thing that I’ve already ordered room service. It should be waiting outside the door.” Blaine gets out of bed and puts on his robe.

Kurt checks the clock and it’s only 6:30 a.m., plenty of time to eat and dress before they’ll be collected at 8:00 a.m. in the hotel lobby. He does his morning leg stretches in bed before going to the bathroom. When he returns, Blaine is back in bed with two breakfast trays filled with bread rolls, cold meats, cheeses, fruit preserves, and a carafe of coffee.

Kurt takes a sip of coffee, then asks, “How are you feeling this morning?”

“A little sore, but so damned good,” Blaine admits.

“Have you been awake for long?” Kurt asks, buttering a bread roll.

“An hour. I had a lot to think about.”

“Do tell,” Kurt coaxes.

“Can we eat and get ready to leave first? I really don’t want to be late, and my thoughts can wait.”

Kurt nods. He doesn’t want to push Blaine into talking about anything that could make him lose focus on what is really important today. They quickly eat their breakfast, and while Blaine is using the bathroom, Kurt places Blaine’s military uniform on the bed. Once Blaine is out of the bathroom, they exchange places, and they are soon dressed and ready for the day.

Kurt looks Blaine over with a discerning eye. “You look as handsome as ever, Captain Sir Anderson.” He brushes his finger over Blaine’s medal of the Order of the British Empire. “You’re a hero, and even King George agrees with me.”

Kurt picks up his cologne bottle, and dabs some scent onto Blaine’s wrists. 

Blaine lifts his arm and sniffs. “I smell just like you.”

“I might not be sitting next to you in the courtroom today, but the scent is a reminder that I’m in the gallery, supporting you. If you’re feeling nervous or scared, make sure that you look at me.” 

“That’s a really good idea,” Blaine replies.

Kurt takes out his pocket watch. “We still have 15 minutes before we’re due downstairs. Would you like another cup of coffee?”

“Perhaps a glass of water. I don’t want to be too jittery with caffeine today.”

Kurt pours them both a glass of water, and they sit down on the sofa. “Is this a good time to elaborate on what you were thinking about when you woke up?”

Blaine sets down his glass. “The absolute worst nightmare that I have over and over again has you in it. It’s wartime and you are captured by the Germans. They bring you to the POW camp in Münster. Heynen has been drinking, and he starts to torture you, but I can’t protect you because I’m locked in a cell. I hear you cry out but I can’t help you. I wake up trying to break free.”

Kurt holds Blaine hand, rubbing his thumb on top. “I can see how that dream would be scary.”

“It occurred to me this morning that you don’t need to be protected, far from it. Last night only reinforced that you are a very strong and powerful man. It’s me who needs the protecting.”

Kurt places his arm around Blaine and pulls him closer. “The problem with heroes is that they often feel that they can’t show any vulnerability… That somehow, they have superpowers, and aren’t allowed to feel scared at times. The truth is that everyone has moments when they feel so overwhelmed that they need someone to help make them feel safe and protected.”

“That is so true. When I woke up, I realized that you do make me feel safe and protected. There is really nothing that Heynen can do to me anymore. If justice prevails, he’ll be locked up for a very long time. My dreams are just manifestation of my feelings. Once I understand the dreams, I can control them.”

They stand up, and Kurt adjusts Blaine’s tie so that it’s resting against his chest properly. “What a clever man you are. Did you figure that out from reading that Sigmund Freud book about dreams?”

Blaine smirks, “No, the only thing that book taught me is that I like penises… Yours, to be more precise.”

They both burst into laughter, and it’s exactly what they needed to lighten the mood. Once they calm down, Kurt places the captain hat on Blaine’s head and gives him a hand salute. “It’s time, Captain Sir Anderson.” 

* * *

 

Kurt paces in front of the entrance to the Imperial Court of Justice. Once Blaine was allowed to leave the testimony stand, Kurt quickly left the court house.

He is so incredibly proud of how Blaine handled himself during his testimony. He answered the questions calmly and with sufficient detail, so that there was no doubt about Heynen’s mistreatment of POWs. Kurt noticed that when Blaine was describing the most horrific incidents, he placed his hand to his heart. It made Blaine look as if he was replying honestly, but Kurt knew it meant much more than that, especially when he spotted Blaine’s fingertips pressing the skin.

As for Karl Heynen himself, Kurt had a good look at him. [ Heynen ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4895/45117536725_6f840856b5_o.jpg) is tall, with broad shoulders and a permanent scowl on his face. He can see how the former POW officer would have been intimidating. Kurt was ready to leap out of his bench and rip the man in two if he even glanced at Blaine in a menacing way. Protecting loved ones is the Hummel way. However, it wasn’t necessary. Heynen had his head bowed for most of the testimony.

Blaine and Nick exit the Court building, dashing down the front steps. The driver of the waiting military truck jumps out and opens the back door.

Nick waves to Kurt. “We better get a move on. There is a train leaving for Frankfurt in 30 minutes. From there, we’ll change trains to Brussels. The Royal Army will have a truck waiting to take us to Calais, where we’ll take a ferry to Dover.”

Blaine grabs hold of Kurt’s arm and steers him to the backseat of the military truck, while Nick opts to sit in the front. Kurt can practically feel Blaine’s body thrumming underneath his uniform as they sit as close together as socially acceptable. 

“Are you coming to England with us?” Blaine asks.

Nick nods. “My home leave is effective immediately. From Dover, I’ll head home and meet you in London in a few weeks. Jeff has already sent word that he’ll be there, too.”

“So quickly? We were only discussing it last night,” Kurt remarks. 

“There are some perks to being a major in the Royal Army. I sent him a telegraph last night and received Jeff’s reply this morning.” 

“How do you think it went?” Blaine asks.

Nick turns his upper body around so that he can see Blaine. “Honestly, it went extremely well. You were a very credible witness. Your testimony will add weight to the case against Heynen.”

“What sort of sentence do you think he’ll get?” 

Nick replies, “It’s really hard to tell. It’s the first time that defeated military officials have faced criminal charges for international law violations made during a war. The judges form the German Supreme Court, and it’s unclear whether they are willing to find their fellow countrymen guilty.”

Blaine looks out of the window and huffs.

Kurt rubs his arm. “You’ve done your bit, and it’s out of your hands. This chapter of your life is now over, and a new one is about to begin.”

Blaine turns and smiles sweetly, and more than anything, Kurt wishes he could take him in his arms and kiss him.

The corners of Blaine’s mouth rise up to form a huge grin. “I can’t wait to see Westerville Abbey again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: As mentioned in the chapter, the war crimes trials in Leipzig were the first of their kind. There was a lot of noise to have the ex-Kaiser on trial, but eventually the idea was dropped. Of the 900 names put forward by the Allied Forces, only 12 individuals were brought to trial by the German Supreme Court. The outcome of the trials will be revealed in a later chapter.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). A special thank you to [Klaineship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship) for reviewing this chapter and giving me feedback. I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: The long awaited return to Westerville Abbey.


	33. Return to Westerville

****

**July 1921** **  
** **Blaine**

Blaine and Kurt disembark the ferry in Dover while Nick stays behind to organize their trunks. Although it is raining, Blaine soon spots Cooper and Quinn underneath umbrellas, frantically waving their arms. Cooper drops his umbrella in his rush and picks Blaine up in a huge embrace. “Squirt, you’re here at last! How I’ve missed you.”

“Put me down!” Blaine squeals. Once his feet are firmly on the ground, he playfully scolds, “You know I hate it when you call me Squirt.”

Holding his right hand raised level with his shoulder, palm to the front, Cooper solemnly swears, “I won’t call you Squirt again. Scout’s honor.” 

Blaine narrows his eyes. “Were you ever a boy scout?” 

Cooper laughs heartily. “No, but it sounded good.”

Blaine hugs Quinn and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “You look more  beautiful every time I see you.”

“That might have something to do with us spending last night in Dover without the children,” Cooper chortles.

Blaine scrunches his nose and wonders if there is a chance that Quinn might be pregnant again.

“I know what you’re thinking, Blaine. We took precautions. We have a large enough family as it is,” Quinn quips. 

“Lord Cooper, Lady Quinn,” Kurt greets, shaking their hands in turn.

“I say, Kurt, America must agree with you. You are looking fit and healthy,” Cooper declares.

“I very much enjoy my life in America, Lord Cooper.”

When Blaine sees Nick, he signals him over. “Cooper and Quinn, I’m sure you remember my old friend, Major Nick Duval.”

Cooper shakes Nick’s hand. “Of course. Major Duval, will you be joining us at Westerville?”

“I’m afraid not. I’m catching a train to Hampshire to visit my family.” Nick turns to Blaine. “The porters have secured the trunks to the car. I’ll see you and Kurt next month in London.”

“I’m really looking forward to that,” Blaine replies.

Quinn drives the Renault car on the main road toward Devon. After updating them with news of their children, Cooper starts singing as a way to pass the time. Once they pass Stonehenge, the rain stops, and the sun breaks through the clouds. Blaine stares out the window as the countryside becomes more rural. He sees pastures filled with grazing sheep and cattle, as well as vast wheat fields. Nestled at the bottom of small valleys are quaint villages with either thatched or stone-roofed cottages, where the tallest structure is the church spire. Oh, how he has missed the beauty of the English countryside.

When they arrive at Tedburn St Mary, approximately 30 minutes from Westerville, Quinn stops the car in front of a telephone kiosk.

“I’ll be back in a moment. I need to telephone the abbey to let them know when we’ll be arriving,” Cooper informs them, then gets out of the car.

“Are we getting the formal greeting?” Kurt asks.

Quinns lips form into a sweet smile. “Were you expecting anything less?” 

Cooper returns to the car, and they are soon on their way again. Thirty minutes later, the car speeds up the long drive, and Blaine can see Westerville Abbey in the distance. It looks far grander than he remembers. There seems to be so much space, unlike the rows of clustered townhouses in New York City. Although the lawns and gardens have been returned to their former glory, the landscaping looks simpler than before the war. His heart races when he sees the flag bearing the Westerville Coat of Arms flapping in the wind from a turret. As they near, he can see that both the family and servants are standing in two separate lines outside the main entrance, waiting for their arrival.

When Quinn stops the car, Hummel immediately comes forward to open the backseat door. With a huge smile, the butler greets him. “Welcome home, Sir Blaine.”

“Jolly good to be home again, Hummel,” Blaine replies with fondness in his voice.

Kurt slides across the seat and exits the car, and he breaks tradition by capturing his father in a tight embrace. Blaine can hear both of them sniffling and whispering to each other. It truly is a homecoming for both of them.

As custom dictates, the Earl is the first to step forward. “Welcome home, my son.” 

Although it’s only been 20 months since he was last home, his father looks older, with silver peppering his hair and fine lines around his eyes. Blaine is grateful that Cooper has taken on the main estate duties, which must make life easier for his father. 

When the Earl opens his arms, Blaine doesn’t hesitate to go into them. “I’m so glad to be home again, Father. I’ve missed you.”

His mother interrupts their embrace. “Blaine, you’re looking as handsome as ever.”

He hugs his mother tightly, taking in the rosewater scent that he always associates with her. Once they have parted, Blaine looks around and finally spots his grandmama. [ She’s wearing ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4908/44213608520_2c4f294115.jpg) a dark purple Victorian-style suit paired with a white high-collared shirt, and her head is topped with the most amazing matching hat. She hasn’t changed a single bit.

“Grandmama!” Blaine cries out before he stoops to wrap his arms around her and pull her close. “I’ve missed you so.”

“I’ve missed you, too, my sweet Blaine.” After a few heartfelt moments, the Dowager Countess pulls away. “Let me take a good look at you.” After she’s looked him over, she adds, “Your mother is right. You look very handsome and dapper. That suit looks good on you.”

Blaine heart swells at his grandmama’s compliment. He’s wearing one of his many new outfits from Brooks Brothers, and he knows that she doesn’t like new fashion, or anything new for that matter. It’s a good thing he left his pink suit in America - she would faint at the sight of it.

Kurt leaves his father’s embrace to greet and chat with the Earl and Countess. Meanwhile, four young children crowd around Blaine. They have grown so much since he was last at Westerville Abbey.

“Now, who do we have here? Which one of you is Michael?”

The tallest lad steps forward. “That’s me! Don’t you recognize me, Uncle Blaine?”

“Of course I do. I was just checking that you remembered your name.”

Blaine crouches down. “We are going to have so much fun together. Who wants to go on an adventure with me in a few days’ time?”

“I do!” the children shout.

Cooper comes over, holding a little girl in his arms. “Allow me to introduce to you our newest addition, Margaret Rose.”

Blaine strokes the young girl’s cheek. She is the spitting image of her mother. “I’ve heard all about you. I’m your Uncle B. I’ll be here to help celebrate your first birthday.”

Quinn looks at her other children. “It’s time for you to go inside and wash your hands. Your supper is almost ready.”

“Aw, do we have to go inside when Uncle B just got here?” young Blaine whines.

Blaine isn’t quite ready to say goodbye to the children either. “I’ve brought some wonderful books with me. How about I read a chapter to you before you go to sleep?”

“What book are you going to read, Uncle Blane?” Michael asks.

“‘The Story of Doctor Dolittle’. Did you know that Doctor Dolittle can actually talk to animals?”

“I want you to read the story to us now!” Richard shrieks.

Quinn tuts. “Where are your manners, Richard? Now, run along, children. Uncle Blaine will only read a chapter to those of you who are fed, bathed, and wearing their night clothes.”

The children race each other inside. When Blaine hears hoofbeats, he turns around to see Wesley on Firebird approaching the abbey. He rushes over to Firebird and strokes his neck, just the way the horse likes it. Firebird lowers his head, nuzzles against Blaine, and makes soft nickering sounds. He can’t wait to take Firebird out on a long ride across the estate.

“So typical that you would greet Firebird before everyone else.”

Blaine looks up to see Sam Evans smiling at him. “Sam, it’s so good to see you! What are you doing here? I thought you would be at Anderson House in London.”

“His Lordship sent for Mercedes and me to work at the abbey during your stay. It seems that there will be more entertaining now that you are around.”

“That will give us plenty of time to catch up,” Blaine says warmly.

Blaine glances around to find Kurt greeting the servants in line. Deciding that he needs to do that, too, he walks over to greet Mrs Sylvester.

The cook makes an attempt to curtsey. “At last, the prodigal son returns. Now, remember that you’re on holiday. It’s my job to cook for you and the family, and I don’t want you being a nuisance around the kitchen. There are standards I have to uphold.”

“Mrs Sylvester, I know you are the queen of the abbey’s kitchen. Perhaps I can join you in the kitchen to learn some cooking secrets and recipes... But only when it’s convenient for you, of course. I still have a lot to learn from you.”

Mrs Sylvester’s thin lips form a smile. “I think that could be arranged, Sir Blaine.”

“By the way, your new glasses become you.” 

“Always the charmer,” Mrs Sylvester chortles.

There are many new faces amongst the staff, and Blaine makes a point to greet each one. He pauses to speak to Sebastian and Dave, who are both looking well. The staff soon disappear to resume their duties.

The Earl approaches him. “Your grandmama thinks that you would be more comfortable staying at Dower House. Your mother assures me that Kurt should be able to attend to all your needs. However, if you wish to stay at the abbey, your bedroom is always available.”

Blaine smiles, imagining his mother and grandmama scheming about the best way to allow Kurt and him to stay together but still maintain acceptable propriety. “Far be it from me to go against Grandmama’s plans.”

The Earl chuckles, “You are quite right. When she gets a bee in her bonnet, there is no point in disagreeing with her. Smythe has sent the footmen to Dower House with your trunks. You’ll probably want to freshen up after your journey. We’ll meet you in the parlor at 7 PM.”

“Can Kurt join us?” Blaine asks. It’s best to get this over with at the beginning of the journey. 

“Ummm… No,” the Earl awkwardly replies. “Hummel has arranged a special dinner for Kurt downstairs. I’m sure Kurt will want to spend time catching up with his father.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Blaine reluctantly replies.

Blaine spots Kurt talking with Mrs Hummel. Although he’d like Kurt to join him upstairs with his family, Blaine understands that Kurt has important people to catch up with, too. He mounts Firebird and chats to Wesley as they make the short journey to Dower House.

When they arrive, Blaine makes plans with Wesley to ride Firebird the very next morning after breakfast. His trunk has been delivered to the main guest room, and he’s surprised to find it already unpacked. He appreciates that Kurt’s trunk has been sent to another room, but that doesn’t mean that they have to sleep where they have been assigned.

Blaine takes a bath to wash away the dirt and grime from his journey. It took them just over 24 hours to travel from Leipzig to Westerville. Although he is quite tired, he’s excited to spend time with his family. It’s wonderful to have so many young children living in the abbey, and he thinks of ways that they can have fun together. 

Although Blaine and Kurt have discussed their visit to Westerville at length, he now realizes that they never broached the subject of what role Kurt would have. He had assumed that Kurt would be treated as Blaine’s friend and be included in the family events. Now, he is not so sure. Would his family ever see Kurt as more than just a former servant? Would Kurt rather spend his time with his own father and friends downstairs? It’s definitely something that they need to discuss tonight. 

One thing that Blaine knows for sure is that during their stay, he will tell his father about the true nature of his relationship with Kurt. Last summer, he had promised his mother that he would do this. It must be difficult for her to keep such a secret from her husband. He certainly couldn’t keep a secret this big from Kurt.

He’s absolutely sure that his father won’t take the news well. However, he is less certain about what his father will do about it. In the worst case scenario, his father could disown him. It wouldn’t affect his life in America, but it would still be difficult to accept that sort of rejection. His heart aches at the thought of missing out on all his nephews’ and nieces’ milestones as they grow up. And what would become of Mr and Mrs Hummel? Would his father send them packing on the next train, leaving them without job prospects?

Although Blaine’s life is filled with the amazing and supportive Berry family in New York City, they couldn’t fill the emptiness that being disowned would bring. Blaine then remembers how supportive his grandmama has always been of his love for Kurt over the years. He makes a mental note to discuss it with her before he speaks to his father.

* * *

 

Once his grandmama is comfortably situated at the dining room table, Blaine takes his seat next to her. As was customary before the Great War, Blaine is dressed in his black tie suit - there has been no slipping of standards for dinner attire. He looks around and is surprised to discover Sebastian overseeing the two footmen.

“Where is Hummel?” Blaine asks.

Sebastian walks toward Blaine and fills his crystal-cut glass with white wine. “I’m in charge of dinner tonight. Hummel has the evening off so that he can spend time with Kurt.”

“That makes sense,” Blaine replies. 

“Blaine, do you have everything you need at Dower House?” Lady Violet asks.

“I’m very comfortable there, Grandmama. I hope it’s not an inconvenience for you to live at the abbey during my stay.”

“Heavens no, my child. I love being in the midst of all the goings on. Besides, Dower House will be yours one day. You need to have a look around and decide what to keep when the day finally comes.”

Blaine feels a lump in his throat at the very thought of his Grandmama’s death. “I sincerely hope that Dower House won’t pass to me for a very long time.” 

"We shout and scream and wail and cry, and in the end, we must all die," Lady Violet recites. 

The Earl stands up and raises his glass. “On a happier note, it warms all of our hearts that Blaine is back in Westerville. The past is history, the future is a mystery, but today is a gift, because it’s the present. May your stay at Westerville be filled with happiness and new memories. Let’s all raise our glass to Blaine and family.” 

Each family member raises their glass high. “To Blaine and family.”

The Earl sits down and lifts up his spoon, signaling that they may all start to eat the first course of consommé.

“We’ve planned some social events during your stay,” Pamela advises.

“Do tell, Mama.”

“Next weekend, your father will unveil a garden of remembrance in the village for those who died during the Great War. There are twenty families on the Westerville estate who lost a loved one. It will be a place where people can walk, sit and think about them.”

The Earl says, “We once thought you were killed in action as well, and we wanted to do something for these families who are still grieving.”

“That sounds rather admirable,” Blaine replies. 

“Once your father has finished his dedication speech, the village fete will begin,” Quinn reports.

“That sounds marvelous. I’ll enjoy experiencing the fete with my nephews and nieces,” Blaine replies.

“The following Saturday, we are planning a small dinner party with friends who live locally. I am hoping that you would cook for us and show off your talents,” Pamela admits.

“I would be happy to, provided that Mrs Sylvester allows me to step foot into her kitchen.”

“I’d love to be a fly on the wall. I’m sure that will ruffle her feathers,” Lady Violet titters.

“I’m the lady of the house, and I decide who cooks a meal. Mrs Sylvester can like it or lump it,” Pamela retorts.

Blaine doesn’t like the idea that he could be the source of friction with the cook. “I’ll make sure to include Mrs Sylvester in my plans so that she still feels valued.”

“You’ve always been very diplomatic,” Cooper says.

Pamela continues to set out the schedule of events. “A week later, we will be hosting a Saturday to Monday party and begin with our usual shoot.”

Blaine shakes his head. “I’m not sure that I could shoot a living animal, not after the war.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll use the new-fangled clay pigeons. Earlier this year, Parliament banned the shooting of live pigeons for sport. Let your mother know if there is anyone you’d like to invite.”

Pamela looks at Blaine. “It’s a pity you missed Wimbledon fortnight, but we’ll have our own tennis tournament instead. Hiram tells us that you are the doubles champion in your local club.”

“There will be plenty of young ladies invited, as well. I can’t wait to see their new dresses,” Quinn says with a dreamy voice. 

The Earl clears his throat. “Blaine, perhaps you’ll take a fancy to one of the young ladies? Did you know that one tenth of titled families have lost their heirs in the trenches? While most families have a younger son or relative to take over, there are fewer eligible young men. You own a business and a townhouse, you have a trust fund, and one day you’ll have a country house on the Westerville estate. You’ll be quite spoiled for choice.” 

The dining room is so silent that Blaine could have heard a pin drop. His mother is looking down and his grandmama’s face has a sour expression.

“Perhaps,” Blaine meekly replies.

“It might depend upon what other new suits Blaine has hidden in his trunks. He looks like a real Yankee doodle dandy,” Cooper jokes.

“Hardy har har. Be glad that I didn’t bring my pink suit,” Blaine sasses back.

Cooper begins to sing.

 _Yankee Doodle, came to town_  
_riding on a pony_  
_He stuck a feather in his cap_ _  
and called it macaroni_

 _Yankee Doodle, keep it up._  
_Yankee Doodle, dandy._  
_Mind the music and the step_  
_and with the girls be handy._

Everyone bursts into laughter, and it breaks the tension that had built when the Earl mentioned Blaine’s romantic prospects. They soon quiet down when the footmen begin to serve the main course of roast lamb, new potatoes, carrots, and peas.

Blaine gobbles it down, knowing that all the ingredients were produced on the Westerville estate. When he’s finished, he wipes his mouth with the linen napkin. 

“There is nothing like eating lamb that once grazed on Westerville’s pastures. Are the crops doing well this year?” Blaine asks.

Cooper sets down his silverware. “They sure are. You’ll see for yourself when you take Firebird for a ride tomorrow morning.”

“How did you know that I was going horse riding tomorrow?”

Pamela smiles at her son. “Because we know you, my dear. I bet you have already made arrangements with Wesley to take Firebird out after breakfast.”

Blaine’s cheeks pinken. “I might have, yes.”

The plates are cleared away, and Sebastian returns with a large [ summer pudding](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4859/44214157500_a1ff8154b3.jpg). Blaine knows that in order to prepare the dish, white bread is pressed into a deep bowl with fruit and fruit juice, and left to soak overnight. Once turned out onto a platter, it is topped with fresh strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, and red currants. It’s a quintessentially English dessert that tastes of summer. 

After everyone has finished the pudding (with Blaine eating a second serving), Pamela stands up from the table. “Lady Anderson, Quinn, shall we retire to the drawing room?”

Once the ladies depart, Sebastian brings over the wooden box filled with cheroots and a tray with small glasses and port wine. Blaine marvels that while the world might be changing, Westerville Abbey clings to its longstanding traditions.

Cooper lights a cheroot and takes a sip of port. “Tomorrow, Quinny and I are going to Hartland Abbey for the estate sale. We should be able to pick up antique furniture and paintings for a song.”

The Earl shakes his head. “It’s a pity that it’s come to that. Count Wilde must be quite desperate.”

“What has happened?” Blaine asks. He has known the Wildes and Kitty since he was a young lad.

“George Wilde and his stepdaughter Vera died during the Spanish flu pandemic of 1918. His younger brother inherited the estate, and there wasn’t enough cash to pay the death duties. The Tax Office has threatened to take the estate to bankruptcy court if they aren’t paid by the end of the year.”

“Oh dear,” Blaine exclaims. “Whatever happened to his daughter, Kitty? I haven’t seen her since the 1914 London season.”

“She married Duke Jesse St James last year,” the Earl reports.

“He’ll have his hands full with that Kitty,” Cooper chortles.

“Can’t Duke St James help pay the death taxes?” Blaine asks.

The Earl shakes his head. “It’s not so simple. His father died at the start of the war, and the estate had to pay death duties as well. All their spare cash is used to keep the Carmel Estate afloat. Thanks to new farming equipment, food production has increased dramatically, but it has also resulted in lower prices.”

Cooper stubs out his cheroot in the ashtray. “Thank goodness for Cousin Rachel. We depend on the trust’s earnings to buy equipment and maintain the abbey.”

“Yes, Rachel certainly is a blessing,” the Earl agrees. “Your mother has invited Duke and Duchess St James to our country party. You’ll have a chance to catch up with them then.”

Blaine stands up. “If you’ll please excuse me, I’m going upstairs to read a bedtime story. I’ll then retire for the night. It was a very long journey from Germany, and I can’t wait to sleep in a bed again.”

“We’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow, before your ride,” Cooper replies.

“Sleep well, son. I must say we have all dearly missed you.”

“Me, too, Father.”

Blaine goes to the parlor to say goodnight to the ladies. He assures his mother that when he’s riding tomorrow morning, he’ll be mindful of the time and won’t be late for lunch.

After reading a chapter of Doctor Dolittle to his nephews and nieces, he strolls down the path to Dower House, using only the moonlight to find his way. It’s been the best homecoming ever, and he has enjoyed spending the evening with his family. He has so much news to share with Kurt, he’s practically bursting. More importantly, they need to discuss the plan to tell his father about their relationship. Better sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: A welcome home celebration for Kurt downstairs.


	34. A New Order Downstairs

****

**July 1921** **  
** **Kurt**

When Kurt and his father enter the abbey from the servants’ back door, most people are gathered in the servants’ hall for an early dinner. They rise to their feet when they see Mr Hummel. He takes his usual place at the head of the table, while Mercedes signals at Kurt to sit in the empty chair next to her.

“Boo, I never thought I would see you again!  You had us all worried when you didn’t write to us for over nine months.”

Kurt cringes, knowing that he had made a huge mistake not corresponding with his father and friends when he first arrived in New York City. “I’m really sorry about that, but I’m a good letter writer now. How are you doing?”

“I feel very settled in London. We are rushed off our feet when the Andersons are in town, but I enjoy being able to spend time with Sam.”

Kurt appreciates that although Sam and Mercedes could legally marry, their union would be frowned upon by most of society. He knows firsthand how difficult hidden relationships can be. 

Mrs Sylvester makes an entrance carrying a tray with roast lamb. “Her Ladyship told me to cook the same meal for us as they are having upstairs.”

“It’s like Christmas!” Mercedes exclaims. “And the best present is having Kurt here.”

The two footmen arrive with the bowls of steamed vegetables, gravy and mint jelly. Kurt notices that they are both eyeing the vacant seat next to Marley, the new kitchen maid.

“Ryder? Are you aware the seam at your shoulder is coming apart?” Sebastian asks.

Ryder sets down his platter, and wrinkles his brow when Jake snags the seat next to Marley. “I felt it go a bit earlier. I'll mend it when we turn in.”

Sebastian tuts. “You will mend it now and you will never again appear in public in a similar state of undress.”

“Yes, Mr Smythe.”

“Ryder, to progress in your chosen career, you must remember that a good servant at all times retains a sense of pride and dignity that reflects the pride and dignity of the family he serves. And never make me remind you of it again,” Sebastian lectures.

“Yes, Mr Smythe.”

Kurt arches an eyebrow. Sebastian sounds exactly like his father.

Kurt pipes up, “Why don’t I mend the jacket once we’ve eaten? I’m a dab hand at sewing, and it won’t take me any time at all. It would be a shame if Ryder missed out on this wonderful meal.”

Sebastian says, “Ryder, you’re lucky that Kurt wants to help you out. Please come sit down.”  

Mr Hummel stands up and raises his glass. “We are gathered here today to celebrate Sir Blaine and Kurt’s return to Westerville Abbey. May their trip be an enjoyable one, spending time with family and friends, both old and new.”

Everyone raises their glasses before taking a sip of their water. Mr Hummel sits down and lifts up his knife and fork, signaling that they may all start to eat. Platters are passed from one to another, and the servants’ hall is soon filled with happy chatter.

“Is it really true that you manage a restaurant?” Rory, the new Irish chauffeur, asks.

“Yes. Sir Blaine is in charge of the kitchen, and I’m in charge of the dining area. My training as a footman under my father’s watchful eyes has served me well. The hours are long, but I’m used to that from my Westerville Abbey days.”

“I can’t imagine Sir Blaine actually cooking in the kitchen,” Marley remarks.

Mrs Sylvester, who has been silent until now, lets out a snort of laughter. “He’s got more cooking talent in his little pinkie than you’ll ever have. You will see soon enough. In two weeks’ time, Sir Blaine will be cooking the meal for a dinner party upstairs, under my careful supervision, of course.”

Kurt suppresses his laughter, knowing that Blaine will need to use all his diplomatic skills with Mrs Sylvester while preparing the meal.

“It must be difficult to work the long hours at the restaurant, only to return home and look after Sir Blaine and his townhouse,” Jake reflects.

Kurt is ready to deal with questions about their living arrangements. “Things are different in America. We both work long hours at the restaurant, and therefore we both split the household chores.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Mr Evans says. “I’ve known Sir Blaine since we were young lads, and he has always been a very obliging person, ready to pitch in when needed.”

Kurt places a hand to the side of his mouth and mock-whispers, “I’ll let you in on a little secret. Sir Blaine is hopeless at making his bed. Each morning, I sneak into his bedroom to remake it properly.”

Once the giggling has died down, Mrs Hummel declares, “Let Kurt eat his roast lamb dinner in peace! He’s here for almost a month - there will be plenty of time for him to answer all your silly questions. It won’t be long before we are needed upstairs.”

The rest of dinner passes peacefully as everyone scarfs down their meal. After the plates have been cleared to the kitchen, Mr Hummel suggests, “Ryder, why don’t you play a ditty on the piano?”

“Yes, Mr Hummel.”

Mercedes retrieves the sewing basket while Kurt helps Ryder remove his jacket. Kurt whispers in his ear, “Don’t worry. We’ve all had a smack from the upper servants. It’s a thousand times worse when it’s your father reprimanding you.”

Ryder gives Kurt an appreciative smile and sits down in front of the piano. Soon music and song fill the air.

 _Honey, honey, can't you hear?_  
_Funny, funny music, dear_  
_Ain't the funny strain_ _  
Goin' to your brain?_

Mr Evans and Mercedes are the first ones to dance, and they are soon joined by Sebastian and Mrs Hummel.

“I wish I could dance like that,” Marley sighs.

“Don't you know the grizzly bear?” Jake asks.

Rory chuckles. “The grizzly bear. As if you do.”

“Certainly, I do. Come on, Marley,  I’ll show you.”

Jake twirls Marley and pulls her in close, swaying to the music.

 _Swaying up the hall_  
_Let's be gettin' in line_  
  
_Everybody's doin' it_  
_Doin' it, doin' it_  
_Everybody's doin' it_ _  
Doin' it, doin' it_

Jake puts his hands up into claws and growls like a grizzly bear, and prances around, while the others laugh and clap. Kurt smiles at their folly and sets down Ryder’s jacket, fully mended.

When a bell rings on [ the board](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4898/45136665325_66006bac6c.jpg), the music and merriment stops. “It’s time to get back to work, the lot of you,” Sebastian orders.

The servants quickly disperse, and Mrs Hummel approaches Kurt. “Sorry, love, I must go supervise the maids. Her Ladyship wants everything to run smoothly now that Sir Blaine is home. We’ll catch up tomorrow.”

Mr Hummel remains seated with Kurt. “Don’t let me keep your from your duties, Father.”

The butler dismissively waves his hand. “His Lordship gave me the rest of the day off. Sebastian will be managing the dinner and goings-on upstairs.”

“I’ve seen a huge change in Sebastian. As the under-butler, he certainly commands respect of the lower servants.”

“As he should do. Sebastian has proven to be a very capable valet-cum-under-butler.”

“I noticed that the two footmen are sweet on the new kitchen maid.”

The butler presses his lips together. “I can’t remember a time there wasn’t some sort of unrequited infatuation amongst the staff. Marley needs to choose wisely. Ryder is a good lad - his father is a tenant farmer on the estate. However, she should watch out for that Jake. His brother is nothing but trouble, in and out of the children’s courts for hooliganism. Jake seems different, but you can’t be too careful.”

“Now that Sebastian is helping out with the butler’s duties, you must be finding work easier.”

Mr Hummel chuckles. “I’ve been busy as the Chairman of the War Memorial in Westerville Village.”

“I’m surprised His Lordship isn’t the Chairman,” Kurt remarks.

“Yes, His Lordship is the more obvious and traditional choice. However, the committee insisted that I’m better suited for the post, as I know the soldiers and their families. His Lordship is the Patron - after all, he is paying for it. We decided that a memorial garden would be better than a statue.”

“I hope it’s not a blanket of red poppies,” Kurt exclaims. Red poppies remind him of the poem "In Flanders Fields" and that very dark time when everyone had thought that Blaine was killed in action.

Mr Hummel shakes his head. “There are no red poppies in the memorial garden. Lots of roses, including the red and yellow Devon roses that Westerville is known for. There are also dahlias, pansies, hellebores, daffodils, and tulips. There will be something in bloom throughout the year.”

Dave Karofsky rushes into the servants’ hall. “Kurt! It’s great to see you. I’m sorry to have missed the celebrations. I had to supervise the gardeners. His Lordship has asked us to set out a grass tennis court for Sir Blaine.”

Kurt recalls that Dave is now the head groundskeeper. He shakes Dave’s hand. “You are looking well. Come have a seat and join us for a cup of tea.”

The butler stands. “Sebastian has prepared a plate of dinner for you. I’ll go to the kitchen to ask Mrs Sylvester to warm it up.”

After his father leaves, Kurt pours Dave a cup of tea. “How are things going?”

“I’ve been busy. It’s difficult to find young strapping lads to work in the gardens nowadays. The government estimates that over 700,000 British soldiers died during the Great War. Most who returned are more interested in farming land, or they move to Bristol to work in a factory. We’ve had to simplify the gardens. On top of that, we also do never-ending maintenance work to the abbey.”

“Does the abbey still have its kitchen gardens?”

Dave nods. “Of course. The family still needs its fruit and veg for the meals. I must admit that it’s a struggle to do the proper pruning and whatnot.”

“While I’m here, I’ll tend to the kitchen gardens. Before the war, I was responsible for them.” 

“I couldn’t impose on your holiday like that.”

“It really isn’t an imposition. As much as I love my life in America, I miss gardening. There is something wonderful about feeling the dirt in your hands, watching something grow, and eating the fruits of your labor. You would be doing me a favor.”

“If it’s no bother, then it would help me enormously.” 

“Are you and Sebastian…?”

Dave nods before taking another sip of tea. “Yeah. Sebastian doesn't look it, but he can be sweet and caring. He understands me and knows how to take care of me, especially when I have a spell. I understand him, too, and give him what he needs. Are you and Sir Blaine?...”

Kurt nods. “We are as strong as ever. We’ve had to learn how to balance running a restaurant together and our private lives, but it’s all good now.”

Their conversation is interrupted when Mr Hummel returns. “Mrs Sylvester has heated up your food. She said, ‘Tell Dave to come and get it. No one is going to wait on him hand and foot. He can bring in some wood for the oven fire, while he’s at it’. I suggest you get some wood from the shed pronto.”

“Yes, Mr Hummel.”

Kurt smiles at Dave. “I’ll be here for a while, so we can catch up soon.”

“I’d like that very much,” Dave replies and quickly leaves.

Mr Hummel returns to his seat and pours himself a fresh cup of tea. “How did things go in Germany? I was expecting Blaine’s testimony to take longer.”

“I was surprised myself that he was only required for one day. Fortunately, Major Nick Duval was there to help expedite matters. If you recall, during the war, he was a patient in the abbey’s convalescent ward.”

“Yes, I remember him. Duval was Blaine’s commanding officer and long-standing friend. A major now? He’s done well for himself.”

“Yes, Major Duval is a career officer. He’s currently stationed in Germany and made a huge effort to be in Leipzig as Blaine’s advocate. Blaine did extremely well on the witness stand. The verdict should be reached at the beginning of next month.”

“How is Westerville’s doing?”

Kurt updates his father with the goings-on at the restaurant, and relates some amusing anecdotes about fussy customers. He describes the Healy brothers’ sabotage attempts, and how he and Blaine’s granny dealt with the matter. “It appears that Mrs Dolloway and the Dowager Countess were cut from the same cloth.”

Mr Hummel chuckles, “They can’t stand each other. You should have seen them together when Mrs Dolloway last visited Westerville Abbey. There was most definitely a clash of wills. The Dowager Countess thinks that Mrs Dolloway is a brash nouveau riche, who likes nothing better than to upset the applecart. Mrs Dolloway thinks that the Dowager Countess is old-fashioned, wedded to the stuffy formalities of the English gentry.”

“It must be something to see those two women in the same room.” Kurt lets out a large yawn. “If you don’t mind, Father, I’m going to retire for the evening. It was a long journey from Germany, and I’m absolutely exhausted.”

“Don’t let me keep you, Kurt. I should retire as well. His Lordship has told me to take as much time off as I need while you are here. I will still need to work hard when the Andersons are entertaining, but we will be able to see plenty of each other at other times.”

Kurt gives his father a hug and leaves from the backdoor. He is really looking forward to spending time with his father.

When he arrives at Dower House, it is dark and quiet. He goes up the stairs to discover the tell-tale signs that Blaine has been there and hangs up the wet towel and collects the dirty clothes. Satisfied that Blaine’s trunk has been unpacked and his clothes have been properly hung up, Kurt makes his way into the second bedroom. He discovers his night clothes in a drawer, and quickly changes. After he uses the bathroom to perform his night time routine, he returns to discover Blaine flopped on the guest bed.

“Kurt, you’re not planning to sleep here tonight, are you?”

Kurt smiles at the adorable puppy-eye look Blaine is giving him. “Nope. I want to sleep with my cuddle bear.”

They ruffle the bedsheets to give it a slept-in look, and then walk hand in hand to the main guest bedroom. Once Blaine is ready for bed, they snuggle under the bedsheets.

“Hmm… This is my favorite part of the day,” Kurt murmurs.

“Mine, too. I missed you tonight.”

“I was just a floor below you.”

“I know, but I wish you would join me upstairs while we’re at Westerville Abbey.”

“That’s not going to happen. I’m a former footman, and my father is the family’s butler. There are certain divides that will never be bridged.”

Blaine brushes a few stands of Kurt’s hair away from his face. “Don’t you think that we’re on the precipice of great change? I’ve noticed a shift since the beginning of the Great War. Men who have gone overseas to fight for their country won’t settle for anything less than democracy. They aren’t going to come back and settle for being servants or shopkeepers. Women used to work in the munitions factories, and they have earned the right to vote. The upbringing and attitudes of my parents and Grandmama are from a bygone era.”

“You’ve been living in America for too long, my darling. By and large, Americans value people for their accomplishments. I’m treated with respect because I was a flying ace during the war, and now manage and co-own a restaurant. But here at Westerville Abbey? I’m from the lower class and considered your faithful companion.”

“I don’t think of you that way,” Blaine protests. “You’re my partner and equal in every way.”

Blaine rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. “I’m going to tell my father and Cooper about our relationship. Otherwise, they will never think of you differently.”

“Blaine, are you sure that is wise? I don’t want to be the person who causes a huge fracture in the relationship with your family. Honestly, I am more than happy to spend this holiday downstairs, visiting my father and Mrs Hummel at their cottage, and pottering around in the kitchen gardens.”

Blaine rubs the side of his face. “It’s not only about asking my family to think differently about you. They need to see me for who I really am and think differently about me, too. They’ve already planned a Saturday to Monday party in a few weeks’ time, and my father hinted that there will be many eligible ladies attending. He needs to know that I’m not interested in women… That I’m in love with you and am very happy with the life we have built for ourselves in America. If I don’t sort this out with my father beforehand, it could be like the 1914 London Season all over again.”

Kurt strokes Blaine’s arm to comfort him. “It’s so very different for me. When I first arrived at Westerville Abbey as a footman, I told my father about my preference for men, and he accepted me. He watched us fall in love and helped me through the horrible times when you were missing in action. He has always been so supportive. I’m not so sure that your father will be the same.”

“I know. I really dread telling him.”

“Can I make a suggestion? Why don’t you discuss it with your grandmother first? She has always been supportive of our love, and she really can devise the most remarkable plans.”

“I was thinking that, too. The first chance I get, I’ll arrange an afternoon tea with her.”

They snuggle closely once again. Kurt knows that they each have a lot of family news to share with one another, but that can wait until tomorrow. It’s more important to be close and feel connected now. They lazily trade kisses until tiredness overtakes them. 

* * *

 

The following morning, Kurt leisurely walks to Westerville Abbey for a late breakfast. Blaine had gotten up at the crack of dawn to go riding with Firebird and Wesley. When he arrives, the staff are busy with luncheon preparations, polishing silverware, mending clothes, and other daily duties.

After eating a slice of bread with butter and Westerville’s famous Women’s Institute strawberry jam, he sets off to the wine cellar to find his father, but is surprised to discover Sebastian instead.

“Hello, Kurt. What can I do for you?” Sebastian asks.

“I was looking for my father.”

“Mr Hummel is with His Lordship going over the schedule for the next four weeks. There will be dinners, visitors, and a Saturday to Monday party. I’m doing a stock count to make sure we have enough wine.”

“My father must trust you a lot if he’s given you the cellar keys.”

“A lot has changed since you used to work here. There is a new order downstairs, with me being the under-butler and His Lordship’s valet.”

“I’ve noticed that. You have the respect of the lower servants. Can I ask you a question?”

Sebastian sets down the stock ledger and sits on a cask. “Sure.”

“Have you ever considered another job? There are a lot of new opportunities for young men now.”

“I like my job. I’ll be the butler one day when your father retires. The Andersons are good people to work for. Sure, they all have their foibles, but they are an honest and decent lot.”

Sebastian rubs the back of his neck before he continues. “Working outside is very therapeutic for Dave. I worry that if we move to a city, his shell shock symptoms would return.”

“I can understand that,” Kurt replies. “I want to thank you for your letters with advice on how to deal with Sir Blaine’s nightmares. It certainly has helped. I think that the physical work in the kitchen also soothes him.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Does Sir Blaine still get nightmares?”

Kurt replies, “I don’t think they will ever totally go away, but they are less frequent. He’s learned to put his POW experiences in perspective and find peace within. We’ve just come from the war crime trials in Germany, so who knows what effect that will have.”

“Through my wartime connections, I obtained some new research about shell shock. Every day, doctors are discovering new ways to treat it. I’ll pass it along for you to read.”

“That’s very kind of you, Sebastian.”

“Do you have any plans for today? I’m sure I could find some silver for you to polish,” Sebastian jokes.

Kurt laughs, “I never want to polish another piece of silver in my life. No, I think I’ll go to the kitchen gardens and potter about. Do you know where my old gardening clothes are?”

“Last night, Dave told me about your offer to help in the kitchen gardens. I had Jake bring down the boxes of the stuff you left behind. You should find them in there. Come, I’ll show you where they are.”

As Kurt follows Sebastian up the stairs, he reflects on how their relationship has changed during the past seven years. Although once they were enemies, they are now friends. There truly is a new order downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Ryder plays is “Everybody's Doing It Now” by Irving Berlin (1912). There really was a dance called the “Grizzly Bear”, which originated in San Francisco in the 1900s. It was used in Downton Abbey for a scene in the servants’ hall. 
> 
> Trivia: Back in these days, some upper-class single ladies would acquire "companions". The companions weren't regarded as servants, but they weren't treated as equals, either. They were on the same social standing as a governess or children’s nanny. She would spend time with the lady, help arrange social things, etc. This is what people think Kurt is for Blaine. There wasn't a male equivalent, except some upper-class gentleman did have traveling companions. 
> 
> More trivia: During WW1, the Women’s Institute (commonly known as the WI) was established in Great Britain to help increase food production. In Westerville Abbey, the Dowager Countess was its patron, and Mrs Hummel was responsible for the food production at the Westerville Estate. After the Great War, the WI played a key role in promoting women's suffrage, employment, and education rights, as well as healthcare, and child welfare. To raise money, they sold homemade items, most famously strawberry jam. The WI is still around today. The film Calendar Girls was released in 2003, and it’s based on a true story of a group of middle-aged women in the WI who pose nude for a calendar to raise funds. It’s got an all-star female cast, and well worth watching if you haven’t seen it before. 
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: The village fete.


	35. The Village Fete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues with their second day at Westerville Abbey.

****

**July 1921** **  
** **Kurt**

After a light lunch in the kitchen, Kurt waits patiently outside the abbey’s garage. Rory has washed and waxed the Anderson’s 1911 Renault car until the sun’s rays gleam off its bonnet. It’s been less than 24 hours since they arrived at Westerville, and Kurt already misses Blaine. It’s not that they don’t do things independently. Kurt has his flying club and sewing, while Blaine has his tennis and spends time with Hans. It’s the idea that they _can’t_ be with each other that bothers him.

They are both spending time with their families, which is as they should be. However, it feels strange that they can both be under the same roof at the abbey but never have their lives intertwine… not like they do in America. But it’s only a four-week visit, and they will make the best of the precious time they get together during the day. Thanks to the Dowager Countess, nights belong to them.

Blaine has come up with the idea to have Kurt give him driving lessons while they are at Westerville Abbey. Initially, Kurt thought the idea was crazy - British drive on the left-hand side of the road while Americans drive on the right. However, Blaine managed to convince him that it’s a perfect excuse to spend time with each other every day. He told his parents that he wants to learn on country lanes and not in the heavy traffic in Manhattan. Who could argue with that logic?

Blaine bounds toward the car and greets Kurt. “I hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long. Luncheon took much longer than I expected. Mama and Quinn were carrying on about the village fete tomorrow. I managed to convince them that I would be able to take care of my nephews and niece without the help of the nanny.”

Kurt arches an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

“I’m sort of hoping that you’ll help me,” Blaine sheepishly admits.

“Yes, of course, I’ll help you. I’m really looking forward to the village fete,” Kurt replies. It is one of the few events during the visit that both their families will attend.

“I’m looking forward to my first driving lesson. Are you still game to teach me?”

Kurt nods. “As long as your father has approved it, I’ll be happy to be your instructor. Did you know that this is the very car that Quinn used to teach me how to drive?”

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Blaine leans in and whispers, “Thank goodness you turned out to be a better driver than Quinn.”

Kurt opens the driver’s door, and Blaine slides into the seat, grabbing the steering wheel and quickly turning it left and right. Kurt quietly snickers as he walks around the car and sits down on the passenger seat. Blaine is as excited as a little boy with a new toy.

Blaine juts his lower lip out. “I can’t reach the pedals.”

“That’s because Rory is taller than you. Kurt leans across Blaine to show him the lever that allows the seat to push forward. 

Once the seat has been adjusted to the proper position, Blaine asks, “Can I have the keys?”

“Not so fast, mister. I have to explain the gearbox to you. There are four speeds that are controlled through a gear stick.”

“I want to go very fast. Is that the fourth speed?” Blaine asks.

“It doesn’t quite work that way. Fourth gear does allow the car to go its fastest, but you have to work the car’s speed up through the gears. There is also R for reverse and N for neutral.”

“What’s neutral?”

“When the engine isn’t working.”

“Why would I want to drive a car when the engine isn’t working? Doesn’t that defeat the purpose?” Blaine asks.

Kurt sighs. This is going to take a lot longer than he had thought. “When you’re stopping at a traffic light, for example.”

“But there are no traffic lights anywhere near Westerville. Let’s go!”

“Steady on! You might have to stop when cattle or sheep cross the road, and you’ll certainly have to slow down before turning,” Kurt reminds him.

Kurt spends the next 30 minutes explaining about when to use which gears, how to use the clutch pedal, and more importantly, how to use the brake. He watches Blaine become more fidgety by the minute, his body practically thrumming with the anticipation of driving. Once Blaine can answer the most basic of questions, Kurt decides it’s time to put Blaine’s new knowledge into practice. Nothing can go wrong in the middle of nowhere, right?

When Kurt has handed over the car keys, Blaine’s mouth breaks out into a huge grin. “For a moment there, I thought this was going to be a driving lesson without any actual driving.”

“Make sure your foot is pushing down on the clutch pedal before you start the car,” Kurt instructs him.

Blaine gives a mock salute and starts the car. He shifts the stick into first gear and releases the hand brake. He slowly takes pressure off the clutch, while at the same time applying pressure on the accelerator. The car jerks before it moves forward. 

Kurt points to the tachometer “You need to keep an eye on the RPMs. When it’s around 3,000, you need to shift up a gear.”

Thirty minutes later, Blaine has mastered cruising speed and stopping, although the car jerks and lurches during gear changes. There is a layby on the side of the road, shaded with trees, and Blaine pulls over and stops the car.

When Blaine gets out of the car, Kurt asks, “Is there something wrong?”

“Yes. I haven’t had my quota of kisses from you today.”

Blaine takes off his jacket and sets it down on the seat, then climbs into back seat and lies down. When Blaine gives him a come-hither look, Kurt realizes what he has on his mind. He’s totally on board with the plan. After he has taken off his jacket, Kurt climbs over to the back seat and lies down on top of Blaine. He can already feel Blaine’s stiffie pressing against him, and Kurt is secretly pleased that Blaine’s body responds to his closeness.

“When you talk gears, tachometers and clutches, you sound so smart... It does something to me. How did you become such an expert?”

“I’m a pilot, remember? There are a lot more instruments inside an aeroplane cockpit, let alone technique flying and firing a machine gun at the same time.”

Blaine grabs the back of Kurt’s neck, pulling him into a dirty, messy kiss. When Blaine’s tongue makes its way into his mouth, every inch of Kurt’s body tingles. Kurt immediately starts to loosen Blaine’s bow tie and undoes the top few buttons of his shirt. There is skin there that he wants to give his undivided attention.

Kurt pulls away, breathless, and smiles down at him. Blaine’s lips are red and puffy from the kissing they have already done. “If I had known that I was going to be groped in the back of a Renault, I would have brought a change of clothes.”

Blaine grabs the loose material from the back of his shirt. “I missed you so much this morning, sweetheart. Less talking, more action,” Blaine groans, and tugs Kurt’s head closer. He pulls out Kurt’s shirt from inside his trousers, sneaks his hands underneath, and claws at Kurt’s back.

Kurt is so hard and throbbing in his trousers. He aligns their clothed cocks and thrusts down.

Blaine grabs Kurt’s buttocks and urges him to go faster. “Oh god, Kurt, that feels so good.”

Soon, they are working together, and the car is rocking with their movement. Kurt licks and kisses along Blaine’s neck, and he can feel every moan as it travels up Blaine’s throat.

Kurt can’t believe how quickly they are racing toward the finish line. Kurt can feel every muscle in Blaine’s body tense as he cums. After a few additional thrusts, Kurt follows, allowing the rushing wave of pleasure to overwhelm him. Kurt collapses on top of Blaine, and he peppers soft kisses along his neck. 

When Kurt regains control of his senses, he says, “We better get up before someone comes down this lane and wonders why a car is parked in the layby.”

Once they are sitting upright on the back seat, Blaine pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket and offers it to Kurt. “Why don’t you clean yourself first?”

“Always the gentleman, even after having a mind-blowing orgasm,” Kurt teases.

“I might not be able to control myself around you, but I like to pay attention to details, like the mess that’s in both our briefs.”

It’s getting late, so Kurt expertly drives back to Westerville Abbey. Kurt thinks that these driving lessons will soon become the highlight of his day. Let’s hope that Blaine actually learns how to drive.

* * *

 

Kurt walks with his father and Mrs Hummel to the village green for the opening of the memorial garden. His father isn’t looking where he’s going, too busy reading lines from a piece of paper.

“Are you nervous, Father?”

“Not really - I’m used to addressing the staff. We’re honoring those soldiers that were lost in war, and I really want everything to go perfectly.”

“Finn gave Blaine an invaluable piece of advice before he testified at the war crime trials,” Kurt remarks.

“Oh, really?” Mrs Hummel asks.

“He said that it’s much easier to address people when you imagine them wearing only underdrawers.” 

Mrs Hummel giggles. “That sounds like something my Finn would say.”

When they approach the village green, it is covered with tents and marked-off areas for games. In the center is a large carousel with wooden horses and other animals to ride. 

“I can’t believe there is a carousel on the village green!” Kurt exclaims.

Mr Hummel replies, “His Lordship wants to make this a special day to remember, especially for the children.”

They walk to the corner of the village green where the memorial garden is situated. It’s abloom with irises, sunflowers, dahlias, lilies, and the famous Devon red and yellow roses. 

The Hummels join the group of other servants from Westerville Abbey, who are milling about. Kurt decides to stand next to Mercedes and Mr Evans, and they discuss the stalls that will be at the fete. Kurt looks around and spots the Anderson family by the makeshift podium, where Blaine is standing next to his mother. With one hand, he holds a parasol so that it shades the Countess; with the other, he is holding hands with the younger Master Blaine. 

The Earl steps up onto the podium. “Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention?  Mr Burt Hummel, the Chairman of the War Memorial in Westerville Village, will now open the memorial garden.” 

Mr Hummel takes his place on the podium and recites the now famous poem.

 _They fell with their faces to the fold._  
_They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old._  
_Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn._  
_At the going down of the sun and in the morning._ _  
We will remember them._

Once a bugle has played “The Last Post”, Mr Hummel steps down and is replaced with the Earl of Westerville.

“The committee has done an admirable job in planning the gardens. There will be something in bloom, no matter what time of year. Now, let the festivities begin. There is fun for everyone and a refreshments tent for when you need a break. All proceeds will be given to the Westerville Widows’ Fund, so please spend generously.”

The crowd disperses quickly, going in different directions, whether it’s to the games, the White Elephant stalls selling used items, or the refreshments tent. Kurt spots Blaine walking with his nephews and nieces to the carousel. After buying a ticket, Kurt finds Blaine sitting in a carriage seat with baby Lady Margaret on his lap and Lady Elizabeth by his side, while the boys are on top of the horses.

“I wanna ride a horse, too!” two-year-old Lady Elizabeth pouts.

“I know you do, but Margaret is too young to ride, and I need to stay with her,” Blaine replies.

“Lady Elizabeth, why don’t I take you on a horse?” Kurt offers.

Lady Elizabeth gives her best puppy eyes. “Can I go, Uncle B, pretty please?”

“As long as you promise to do everything that Kurt tells you.”

When Kurt picks up Lady Elizabeth, Blaine mouths a silent thank you. Kurt soon has her situated on a horse next to her brothers. 

“Look at me, Kurt. I’m like Uncle B on a horse!” young Master Blaine exclaims.

“I’d rather ride in an aeroplane,” Master Michael says.

“One day, Master Michael, you’ll be able to take an aeroplane all the way to America to visit your uncle.”

“You really think so, Kurt?”

“I know so.” 

When the carousel organ music begins to play, Kurt says, “Hold on tight, everybody!” 

The carousel starts rotating, and the horses move up and down. Kurt’s hands are near Lady Elizabeth to ensure she doesn’t fall off as she shrieks in delight. When the song is over, the carousel comes to a stop.

“Again! Again!” the children shout.

Blaine stands nearby with Lady Margaret in his arms. “We need to give every person a chance to ride the carousel. There are a lot of other things we can do.”

When they exit the carousel, Lord Cooper and Lady Quinn are standing there with the nanny. Lady Quinn takes her youngest from Blaine’s arms. “We’ll take Elizabeth and Margaret to the White Elephant stand. Do you still want to take the boys around?”

“Yes, of course I do. When they get tired, we’ll go to the refreshments tent.”

Kurt and Blaine take the three boys to the games section. They start with Hoopla and attempt to throw a wooden ring so that it lands around one of the set of blocks. When no one is successful, they move on to the ‘Splat the Rat’ stall. A toy stuffed rat sits on top of a drainpipe, which is attached to a slanted wooden board. When the rat slides down the drainpipe, the player must strike it using a bat before it falls to the ground in order to win a prize. Each nephew fails to splat the rat and are discouraged. Blaine saves the day by striking the bat not once, but three times, until each of his nephews has a new wooden top in their pocket. 

Kurt is surprised to find his father and Mrs Hummel at the Coconut Shy stall. Everyone cheers when the butler throws a wooden ball and successfully knocks a coconut off its post. He picks a bottle of scrumpy, a locally-produced alcoholic apple cider, as his prize.

Men wearing white shirts and dark trousers linger near a trio of musicians. There is a fiddler, an accordion player, and a drummer with a small tambor. 

Jake breaks from the group and approaches Kurt. “Do you know how to Morris dance? We’re short a man.”

Kurt nods. “I haven’t been Morris dancing since I arrived at Westerville Abbey in early 1914, but I suspect that I remember all the steps. I don’t have the outfit either.”

“Never mind,” Jake replies. “You’d be doing us a favor if you would join us.”

“Certainly.”

Kurt takes off his jacket and waistcoat and hands them to Mrs Hummel. He joins the group and is given a pair of pads with bells to wrap around his shins. They each pick up a stick, and they form two lines facing each other. When the band begins to play, Kurt dances the steps learned long ago in Somerset. The bells on their shins ring as they move around each other, jump, and pound the sticks to the ground.

When the Morris Dance performance is over, Kurt has lost sight of Blaine and his nephews. After Mrs Hummel has returned his jacket and waistcoat, Kurt strolls the grounds looking for them. He passes an impressive-looking food hamper that the Andersons donated for the lottery. Although he has no need for the hamper, he stops to buy a ticket. He also passes Mrs Sylvester standing behind a huge fruitcake for the “guess the weight” stall. 

He finally spots Blaine, who looks like the Pied Piper with his three nephews in a line following him toward the White Elephant stalls. Kurt pauses when he nears his father and His Lordship, and he cannot help but overhear their conversation.

The Earl says, “Blaine is such a natural with children. All his nephews and nieces simply adore him. Now that he is settled with a home and a business, I hope he falls in love and marries. He would make a great father, even better than me.”

“Sir Blaine is rather good with children,” Mr Hummel agrees.

“Our sons have a strong bond based on their days at Westerville Abbey.”

“You could say that, My Lord,” Mr Hummel replies cautiously.

“Now it’s time for them to find ladies and marry, don’t you think? Old bonds are fine for business, but they don’t keep the bed warm at night.”

Mr Hummel has a small coughing fit. “I’m not sure if Kurt will ever marry. He’s ambitious and is still focusing on his new life in America.”

“Don’t you want grandchildren one day?” the Earl asks.

“I doubt that Kurt will return to England to live, so I would never see any grandchildren, really. I trust Kurt to know what is best in his life.”

Kurt walks the long way around so that the Earl and his father don’t discover him close by. Something clenches in his stomach. Blaine is good with children, whether it’s Carole, Hans, or his nephews and nieces in England. That long-standing fear of taking the experience of parenthood away from Blaine bubbles inside him. He has already raised this issue with Blaine, who has admitted that although he loves children, he still chooses Kurt until death do them part. At the time, Kurt had thought Blaine really meant it, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling that he’s holding Blaine back.

“Kurt! We’re over here!” Blaine exclaims.

Kurt looks up to see Blaine and the children in front of the refreshments tent. 

Blaine’s nephews are trying to drag him inside, but he won’t budge. “We need to have a quick look at the flower show tent before we have a treat.”

“Aw, do we have to, Uncle B? I see flowers all the time,” Master Richard whines.

“What would Grandmama say if we didn’t have a look at her prized roses?” Blaine admonishes.

Kurt follows Blaine and the boys into the flower tent, where there are tables displaying a variety of locally-grown flowers. They take a cursory glance around while making their way to the front table, where the Dowager Countess’s roses sit next to the first place Anderson Cup.

Blaine whispers to Kurt, “Grandmama always wins the first place prize. I think the committee feels obliged to give her the cup for the best bloom as a kind of local tradition. In a fairer world, Ryder’s father would have won first place.”

They quickly leave for the refreshments tent. Blaine buys his nephews fudge and [ boiled sweets ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/8/7840/31839540617_fb737a725f.jpg) in cones of paper, and tea and slices of cake for Kurt and himself. 

“What are we going to do next?” Master Michael asks.

“We could go on the carousel again, take a ride on the Haywain cart, or take a look at what they’re selling at the White Elephant stalls,” Kurt suggests.

“The carousel!” young Master Blaine shouts.

When they leave the refreshments tent, there are young men lined up for the tug-a-war contest, with the Westerville Abbey workers on one side, and the local farming lads on the other.

Sebastian approaches Kurt. “The farmers have one more person than we do. Come join us!”

Kurt takes off his jacket and hands it to his father, who is nearby. He positions himself behind Rory near the front of the line. When the whistle blows, both sides pull in opposite directions with all their strength. Dave Karofsky digs in his feet and pulls extremely hard, and the flag in the middle of the rope clearly comes to their side.

The Westerville Abbey servants and grounds crew slap each others’ backs, delighted that their reputation is still in tact. Kurt glances over to see that His Lordship and Lord Cooper have joined Blaine and the boys. It’s a reminder that no matter what he’s achieved since he was a footman, he will always be with the working class and not part of their world.

Lord Cooper and His Lordship walk with the boys towards the Haywain carts, while Blaine remains behind waiting for Kurt.

“Well done, Kurt. You showed those farmers what Westerville Abbey men are made of,” Blaine says.

“You mean people who work for Westerville Abbey,” Kurt remarks. 

“They only asked you because they were one man short. I don’t see you like that. You’re my partner.”

Kurt knows that Blaine doesn’t view him like a servant, and it’s not fair to blame him. “Where are your nephews?”

“Cooper wanted to spend some time with them today. We’re all on our own,” Blaine replies.

“What would you like to do?”

“Perhaps I could have another driving lesson?” Blaine suggests, waggling his eyebrows.

With everyone at the village fete, the roads will be deserted. Oh, the possibilities!

* * *

 

That evening, Kurt has a long and convoluted dream. Westerville has enemy forces marching toward them. Blaine takes off in the middle of the night to take charge of the foot soldiers. The next morning, he finds a note from Blaine, begging him to stay home and out of harm’s way. After receiving no word for several days, Kurt packs a rucksack to go find him. He marches across the countryside, seeing dead bodies from both sides, but he can’t find Blaine.

Kurt opens his eyes and bolts up, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Blaine holds Kurt in his arms. “Shh, my love. It was just a dream. I’m right here next to you.”

Kurt takes a sip of water, lies back down with Blaine spooning him from behind, and tries to make sense of it all. He doesn’t need to read Sigmund Freud’s book to know that the dream wasn’t about penises.

Next week, Blaine plans to tell Lord Cooper and His Lordship about their relationship. Knowing the two men, he can’t imagine that it will go well. And where does that leave him? Will Kurt and his family become the mortal enemy? Will Blaine’s sense of duty to his family cause them to split? Will Blaine be lost to him forever? One thing for sure is that once Blaine speaks with His Lordship and Lord Cooper, something will change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem that Mr Hummel recites at the memorial “For the Fallen” by Robert Laurence Binyon (published in The Times newspaper on 21 September 1914).
> 
> Trivia: In Great Britain, there were 750,000 military men killed or missing during World War One, leaving 240,000 widows. Most of them were granted a war pension (with a supplement for the children). However, these pensions were insufficient to cover the daily needs of the widows, many of whom topped up their incomes by working, or relied on help from their families or new spouses. Some of the poorest widows also had recourse to charitable associations.
> 
> Thank you to Buttons'n'Bows for helping me research the village fete and being an all-around great cheerleader and friend as I was drafting this story.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine has afternoon tea with his beloved (and scheming) grandmama.


	36. Afternoon Tea with Grandmama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place the day after the village fete.

****

**July 1921** **  
** **Blaine**

Blaine checks his outfit, making sure that he looks presentable, before setting off for the rose gardens. As he strolls along the path, he pauses to smell the heavenly scent of the red and yellow Devon roses. Not for the first time, he wonders if he could bring a few bushes back to America. It would be wonderful to have a slice of Westerville in his very own back garden. He’ll ask his father tonight if he can arrange it.

He soon spots Grandmama and Spratt waiting for him in the garden’s white-painted wooden pavilion. He waves at Grandmama, and picks up his pace to greet her. Once he steps inside the pavilion, he gives her a peck on the cheek, and sits down opposite her.

“I hope you haven’t been waiting long, Grandmama.”

“I’ve only just arrived.” The Dowager Countess takes in Blaine’s outfit. “I’ve never seen a man wear a white leisure suit before.”

“It’s quite fashionable in New York City at the moment.”

“It looks as if you’ve just stepped off a tennis court at Wimbledon, having just won the championship.” 

Blaine throws his head back in laughter. “Oh, Grandmama, you certainly have a way with words. I’m not the champion in this family. Your roses won the Anderson Cup at yesterday’s flower show. How many years in a row have you won first prize?”

“I usually win the prize for best bloom in the village, because my garden has grown the best bloom in the village.”

“Yes, of course, Grandmama. Let’s hope that next year, a bloom from the memorial garden wins first prize.”

The Dowager Countess tuts. “I’m not sure what my gardener would think about that. He really does pride himself on cultivating the best bloom.”

After Spratt has poured the tea, he picks up the three-tier silver stand and offers a selection of sandwiches and scones with Devonshire’s famous clotted cream and strawberry jam.

“That will be all, Spratt. I’ll ring the bell once we’ve finished our tea,” the Dowager Countess informs the butler.

Blaine spots the extra setting at the table. “Are you expecting someone else?”

“I’ve asked Kurt to join us in 15 minutes. I’m sure you both have a lot to tell me about your restaurant and your lives in New York.”

A smile lights up Blaine’s face. “Thank you for inviting Kurt. Since we’ve arrived, we’ve been spending time with our respective families. Kurt feels a bit like a second-class citizen, unseen downstairs with the servants. It’s different in America. There, people treat us the same - as two men who own and manage a business. You asking Kurt to join us for afternoon tea will soothe the tension.”

“I certainly don’t think of Kurt that way, especially once he became a flying ace and received his promotion to Captain. The only reason I gave Kurt a later time is because I want to speak to you in private. Specifically, I want to know, are you truly happy?”

Blaine splits a scone and tops it with clotted cream and strawberry jam. After taking a bite, he responds, “Do you know, I don’t think anyone has asked me that since I arrived. People are more interested in updating me on what is going on in their own lives. Yes, I’m truly happy. For the first time, I feel in control of my future. All the pieces are coming together. Kurt and I have been working hard to establish our new restaurant. We own a modest townhouse, which is close to work and suits us.”

“Are things going well between you and Kurt? It’s one thing to dream about being together, but reality can be an entirely different matter,” the Dowager Countess remarks.

“Kurt and I are very happy together. That doesn’t mean that we haven’t had our ups and downs.”

“I know several couples who are perfectly happy. They haven’t spoken to each other in years,” Grandmama titters.

The corner of Blaine’s eyes crinkle. What extraordinary marriages his Grandmama’s friends must have. “Last February, I moved out of our townhouse and lived with Uncle Hiram for a a month or so. Kurt and I were so busy getting our restaurant ready for opening day, we were both stressed out, and we were bickering with each other. We needed to take a step back and figure out what we wanted from our relationship, especially with working and living together.”

Lady Violet sets down her teacup. “I trust that everything was resolved satisfactorily?”

“Yes, our relationship is even stronger than it was before.”

Their conversation is interrupted when Kurt arrives. He looks rather smart in his new blue pinstriped suit and a boater hat.

“Good afternoon, My Lady… Sir Blaine. Is this a good time for me to join you?”

“It’s the perfect time,” Blaine replies. Once Kurt has settled in a chair, Lady Violet pours him a cup of tea, and Blaine places a scone with Devonshire cream and strawberry jam on his plate.

“I was just telling Grandmama that we are exceptionally content with our lives in New York City.”

Kurt’s eyes are bright and glossy. “We have the sort of freedom that we would never have in England. When people learn we are both from Westerville, and Blaine was injured during the war, they aren’t suspicious of our living and business arrangements. They assume that I take care of him. That gives us a lot of leeway to conduct our lives as we choose.”

Blaine nods in agreement. “The only thing that has preyed on my mind is that neither Father nor Cooper know about the true nature of our relationship. Father has already hinted about eligible young ladies attending the Saturday to Monday party. It feels like a lie if I don’t tell him there is no chance at all for me to marry. 

"Lie is such an unmusical word," the Dowager Countess quips.

“I can’t be untruthful, then. I love my family, and they need to know who I am... the whole me, not an edited version of what I think they may want to hear. Cooper might baulk at first, but I think he’ll eventually come around. I’m more worried about Father’s reaction.”

The Dowager Countess replies, “Well, of course your father won’t like it. He’ll huff and puff and forbid it. He’ll try to convince you that it’s only a phase, and you would get over it if only you settled down and married.”

Blaine crosses his arms over his chest. “But that’s not how it works,” he growls in frustration. “I only know that I am now who I was meant to be.”

“I know that,” the Dowager Countess says in a soothing tone. “Your father loves you very much, Blaine. All he really wants is for you to be happy and reach your potential in whatever you choose to do. Although he values respectability and convention, he is also pragmatic. He’ll come around and soon realize that he needs to learn to accept you - all of you - if he wants to be part of your life.”

“What is the best way to approach Father?” Blaine asks.

“It’s best if you don’t beat around the bush - say it clearly and quickly in order to avoid a prolonged painful episode. However, can you let him get used to the idea? Take your stand and refuse to budge, but allow him time. That way you won't have to break up the family.

Blaine rubs his forehead. “But what happens if Father doesn’t get used to the idea?”

“I’ll knock some sense into him. My dear Blaine, you aren’t alone. You have family who love and support you, like your mother and relatives in America. I promise you that things will work out in the end.”

Blaine can see the tension in Kurt’s shoulders and notices that he is clenching his fists. “What’s wrong, Kurt?”

“Do you think that His Lordship will blame me for Sir Blaine’s disinterest in women?”

The Dowager Countess takes a sip of tea, and Blaine appreciates that she is buying time before replying.

“I’ll answer this honestly. I think at first, my son will blame you, he’ll blame his wife for allowing Blaine to spend time downstairs with the servants, and he’ll blame me for mollycoddling him. He’ll blame Mr Schuester for teaching Blaine the piano instead of history lessons. He’ll blame the Sandhurst Military Academy for not making a man out of Blaine. He’ll blame everybody but himself. But he’ll come around, eventually. I doubt that he would kick you off the estate, if that is what is worrying you. He’s smart enough to know that Blaine might leave with you, too.”

“What I’m really worried about is my father’s and Mrs Hummel’s jobs,” Kurt admits. “Do you think they will be fired?”

Lady Violet shakes her head. “That is highly unlikely. Remember, Blaine’s mother has known about the nature of your relationship for a year now. She would most definitely intervene on behalf of the Hummels. Things are different today than before the Great War. It’s very hard to find good staff. I doubt Blaine’s father would want to find replacements for both the butler and the housekeeper.”

“There is so much at stake,” Blaine observes.

“When do you plan on telling them?” Lady Violet asks.

“I’ll speak with Cooper tomorrow, and Father the following day.”

“I’ll make sure I’m around the abbey in case you need me,” Lady Violet reassures her grandson. “Now, tell me about your fabulous lives in New York City. I want all the details that you’ve omitted from your letters.”

Blaine and Kurt both talk about Westerville’s and the townhouse in MacDougal Alley. Blaine gives details about the food served, while Kurt relates some amusing anecdotes about the customers. Blaine then gives an update on each member of the Berry family, including LeRoy.

“And how is June Dolloway?” Lady Violet asks.

“She’s been busy helping Rachel launch her career on Broadway, and creating her usual havoc at Manhattan’s society events. She certainly likes to find fault and create her own rules,” Blaine replies.

The Dowager Countess tuts. “She is like a homing pigeon. She finds our underbelly every time... Dreadful woman! When I'm with her, I'm reminded of the virtues of the English,” 

“But isn't she American? Kurt asks.

“Exactly.”

The rest of the afternoon tea passes in the most pleasant manner. Blaine wishes that Kurt and his American granny would get along as well as he and Grandmama do. Blaine feels encouraged about his talks with Cooper and Father, now that he knows he has Grandmama’s support.

* * *

 

**Later that evening...**

The telephone receiver is held between Blaine’s and Kurt’s ears as they listen to LeRoy talking on the other end.

“Your restaurant is like a gold mine. I’ve mailed the details of last week’s revenues and expenses to Westerville Abbey. You will be pleased with the profits. The restaurant is well placed to make the monthly payment to Rachel. Should I write her a check?”

“Yes, please, LeRoy,” Kurt confirms.

“Elliott wants to open the restaurant two hours earlier so that all the tables have a good chance of turning over three times in one night. He said that he can find the staff to cover the extra hours. Having said that, I’m not convinced that anyone would want to eat dinner at four PM.”

Kurt replies, “There are a few restaurants in New York City that offer an early seating with a reduced price menu. They usually attract middle-class families and retired people, who are on a tight budget. Blaine and I have been talking about introducing an early bird special menu when we return to New York City.”

Blaine adds, “Usually, there is a more limited choice on the early bird dinner menu than on the standard dinner menu. Before we open the doors earlier, I would like Beiste to devise this special menu, with costings. We’ll telephone again in two days’ time. Could you arrange for Beiste and Elliott to be waiting in the office?”

“Certainly, Blaine. Otherwise, things are running smoothly. Some of your regular customers miss chatting with Kurt, but Elliott has told them when you are due to return. The restaurant is in safe hands with Beiste and Elliott.”

“And you as well, LeRoy. Thank you overseeing things while we’re away,” Blaine says.

After a brief discussion of Rachel’s long rehearsals and Finn’s new contract to fix up a property that June Dolloway’s friend purchased, they hang up.

“Is it strange to worry that the restaurant is running smoothly without us?” Kurt asks.

“What it means is that we trained our staff well. It gives us some freedom in the future.”

“I guess so,” Kurt replies, but he doesn’t sound convinced.

Blaine bops Kurt’s nose. “I know so.”

“You’re too cute for words. What are your plans for tomorrow?” Kurt asks.

“I’m off early with the young ones for an adventure and a picnic lunch. I’ll be speaking to Cooper when we return to the abbey. How about you?”

“I’m going to work in the kitchen gardens in the morning. In the afternoon, Rory is going to Exeter. I thought I would get a ride with him and take a poke around.”

“Let’s meet back here at Dower House before dinner time. That way, I can tell you how the talk with Cooper went.”

* * *

 

Blaine’s nephews are wading in a shallow stream, using a mesh net to scoop up interesting things that they find and put them into their pails filled with water. 

“Will these tadpoles really turn into frogs?” Richard asks.

“Absolutely. Evans has found my old aquarium, and it’s all set up for when we get back. Mrs Sylvester has even put aside some spinach and lettuce for them to eat. It should take about six weeks for them to turn into frogs.”

“Frogs are slimy!” Elizabeth exclaims.

“I’ll have to read to you _The Frog Prince_. It’s a story about a witch that casts an evil spell on a prince and turns him into a frog. I won’t spoil what happens next.”

“Will you read it to us tonight?” Elizabeth begs.

“I think the book is in the abbey’s nursery. I’ll check when we return.”

Blaine spreads out an old woolen blanket on the lakeshore and sets out their picnic lunch. They feast on [ mini sausage rolls](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4876/31241795547_6fd7dae58e.jpg), carrot and celery sticks, and [ cheese puffs](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4865/45457029144_e9a961b219.jpg). It’s all washed down with homemade lemonade. For dessert, Blaine has made [ fairy cupcakes](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4911/45457029044_d3a21af8ed.jpg). 

“These are so yummy,” young Blaine says, licking his fingers.

“I wish you could cook for us all the time,” Richard laments.

“What would Mrs Sylvester do then? You don’t want her to be sad and lonely,” Blaine suggests.

“A sad and lonely Mrs Sylvester would be a nightmare!” bellows a deep voice.

They all look up to see Cooper and Quinn. The boys rush to their father with their pails. “Father, we caught tadpoles! Uncle Blaine promises that they will turn into frogs one day.”

Quinn smiles. “Let’s get those pails back to the house. It’s naptime now.”

The children groan and reluctantly follow their mother, leaving Blaine and Cooper to clear up the picnic lunch.

Cooper flops down on the blanket, snatches a fairy cake, and pops it into his mouth. “I see what they mean. This cake is excellent, squirt.”

“Cooper, you promised not to call me that.”

Cooper laughs. “So I did. The children are certainly enjoying having their Uncle B here. I hope they aren’t too much… They can be quite a handful at the best of times.”

“No, they are absolutely wonderful. I love spending time with them,” Blaine reassures his brother.

“You will certainly make a fine father one day. Has a young American lass captured your heart yet? I’m sure you’re spoilt for choice.”

Blaine looks out onto the lake. It’s time to tell Cooper about his relationship with Kurt. He hopes that Cooper doesn’t react badly by not allowing him to spend time with his nephews and nieces anymore. 

“Someone has captured my heart, but it’s not a young American lass.”

“Kurt?” Cooper suggests.

Blaine’s eyes widen in surprise. He nods and asks, “How did you guess?”

“I might not be super smart like you, but I figured it out. I first suspected something during our home leave back in Christmas 1915. You were so quick to leave the abbey after dinner and spend time at Dower House, where Kurt was waiting for you. Quinn pointed out to me that you were both wearing the exact same eternity rings.”

“Yes, we were together then. We fell in love before the war,” Blaine confirms.

Cooper continues, “When you returned home after the war, the pained expression on your face when you found out that Kurt had left was hard to bear. After your health returned, you were single-minded about going to America to find Kurt.”

“Wouldn’t you have done the same if it was Quinn?”

“I suppose,” Cooper replies. “I never looked at it quite like that.”

Blaine’s stomach twists in knots, knowing that he has to ask the next question. “Do you hate me?”

“Oh, B, I could never hate you. I can’t say that I understand exactly why you are in love with another man. How do you know you’re not attracted to women if you’ve never been with one?”

“I could say the same thing back to you. How do you know you’re not attracted to men?”

“Touché.”

Blaine tries to articulate his feelings. “It’s hard to explain. It’s not like I don’t like girls -  I love them. They’re very kind, and sensitive, and their bodies are beautiful. But loving them… that way… It’s not who I am.”

“I’m not sure I follow you,” Cooper admits.

“It’s like you can appreciate your men friends for their positive traits. You can even understand why women find a particular man is handsome, even if you are not attracted to them. That’s the same way I feel about women.”

“Are you attracted to all men?” Cooper asks.

“You must be joking! Absolutely not. It would be like saying that you are attracted to all women.” 

Blaine pauses thinking that all of Cooper’s questions, albeit stupid, are a good sign... a sign that he’s trying to understand how Blaine feels. He decides to confide in his older brother further.

“I’ve always been attracted to boys. Between you and me, I used to have innocent fantasies about Sam Evans and his lips. When I met Kurt, I could feel both a physical and emotional connection, and I soon fell in love. Kurt is my soulmate - there will be no other great love in my lifetime.”

“When we were growing up, I had no idea that you had those types of feelings. You never discussed them with me,” Cooper says.

“I didn’t really understand what I was feeling. I felt ashamed so I kept quiet about it. Now that I’m older, I realize that it’s the way I’m meant to be.”

“I guess it is. You look incredibly happy and content with your life.”

“That’s because I am,” Blaine reassures him.

Cooper stands up. “I want to be perfectly clear about one thing. You should always consider Westerville Abbey your home. When I become the earl, I will always welcome you with open arms.”

Blaine hugs Cooper, holding him tightly. “You really are the best big brother. I love you.”

Cooper murmurs, “And you are the best little brother. I love you, too, B.”

They pack up the remaining picnic stuff, and walk back towards the abbey. “So which one of you is the guy, and which one is the girl?” Cooper asks.

“Coop, we’re both guys.”

“I know that, Blaine. I was thinking more about when you two are in bed…”

“It’s none of your damn business.”

“Alright, alright… But tell me, when you dance, who leads?”

Blaine cringes at Cooper’s questions, but he’d rather have an open and honest dialogue with him than leave things to his brother’s imagination. “It depends. I rather like it when Kurt leads and he holds me in his arms.”

“And you’re shorter,” Cooper jokes.

Blaine suspects that there will be no end to Cooper’s embarrassing questions, but it feels like Cooper has accepted him - the whole him - and still loves him. If only if will work out this way when he tells Father tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine meets with his father.


	37. The Earl of Westerville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place the day after the village fete. It is written in the Earl’s POV.

****

**July 1921** **  
** **Lord Michael Anderson, the Earl of Westerville**

Michael closes the ledger, which sets out the rents received from the tenant farmers. “Cooper, you’ve done a remarkable job with staying on top of the rent collection. I’m shocked that Brinkley is no longer behind on his payments.”

Cooper smooths the front of his shirt. “I happened to be at the Otterton Mill when Brinkley brought in his winter wheat harvest. He had a bumper crop and received plenty of cash to pay the rent arrears.”

Michael raises an eyebrow. “You just happened to be there?” 

“I would call it a planned coincidence. Last week, I spoke to old man Clinton about the wheat received from Westerville. When he mentioned that Brinkley was due with his harvest the following day, I decided to pay the mill a visit.”

“I hope that you aren’t bullying our farmers into paying their rent.”

Cooper shakes his head. “Not at all. If you recall, we distributed the Yeoman wheat seeds last year. This new variety of wheat has really increased production. Although we let rents slip when the crops are poor, we need to make sure the farms are up-to-date during the good times.”

Michael stands up. “I see I’ve taught you well. Keep up the good work. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take Isis for his exercise.” 

When Isis hears his name, he wags his tail and makes for the front door.

Michael’s favorite part of the day is when he takes a walk on Westerville Abbey’s grounds with Isis, his yellow Labrador retriever. Not only are the long walks good exercise, but it allows him time to reflect on all the goings on in his life. He picks up the stick covered with wet slobber and throws it into the far distance, and Isis bounds ahead to retrieve it. When Michael looks up, he sees Blaine on Firebird, galloping towards an open field.

Blaine certainly cuts a fine figure in his riding gear and is extremely competent in handling horses. It’s a pity that his equestrian skills couldn’t have been used to their fullest during the Great War. It’s so marvelous to have Blaine home once again, even if it is for a short visit. 

Michael considers how different his sons’ personalities are. Cooper has a broad circle of friends and acquaintances, and these connections will be invaluable when he takes the family seat in the House of Lords. He has also established good working relationships with the Westerville estate’s tenants. While Cooper is handsome and confident, Blaine is the special one.

Blaine has always been a thinker and dreamer, with his nose in a book. Blaine has fewer friendships, but they are strong bonds for life. Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, Sam Evans, and even Kurt Hummel spring to mind. Blaine has always tried to do what is right by his family, and has a strong sense of duty. 

Yes, Blaine is the special one.

From the moment Blaine was born, Michael knew that, one day, Blaine would make his own way in life. It’s a well-established tradition that while the eldest son would inherit the estate and enter politics, the second son would join the army, the third son go into law, and the fourth son join the church. Each summer, he had sent Blaine to Sandhurst Military Academy to have the very best training for his eventual career in the Royal Army. When more men were needed to manage the colonies, he hired Mr Schuester to tutor him in history, politics, and geography to prepare for the civil service exams so as to give Blaine a further option.

The Great War certainly put an end to any of Blaine’s military aspirations. Who could blame his son? Michael shudders at the thought of what Blaine probably had experienced during the two and a half years he was a POW in Germany.

As he thinks about it now, life in the colonies for a British gentleman isn’t what it used to be. He recalls that in 1919, the British parliament passed the  Government of India Act, which expanded the participation of Indians in the Government of India. Only last year, this Gandhi fellow took leadership of the Indian Congress. If things continue as they’re going, India will no longer be the jewel in the crown.

Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that Blaine would wind up as a restaurant chef in New York City. Michael recalls that as a young lad, Blaine was more than happy to spend time downstairs in the kitchen. Were they too lenient in allowing this? Is this why Blaine decided to become a chef, of all professions? 

Without question, Michael is proud of Blaine. According to his mother-in-law, June Dolloway, Blaine has made a name for himself as a chef in a very short time. Rachel’s trust fund allowed him to capitalize on this by opening his very own restaurant. Michael tells his friends that Blaine is a business entrepreneur rather than a cook. That sounds much better.

Michael is glad that Kurt Hummel is in America with Blaine. He’s a sensible young man with plenty of skills to help Blaine in his new life. It’s like having a younger version of the butler in America looking after Blaine.

Michael sees Blaine on Firebird racing towards the stable. He looks at this pocket watch and realizes that it is almost time for his afternoon tea with his youngest son. He’s glad that Blaine suggested they meet privately today. There is far too much women’s idle chatter in the parlor during tea time for his liking.

When Michael returns to the abbey, he quickly goes to his bedroom to freshen up. Blaine is so fastidious about his appearance, especially with his new fancy wardrobe from this Brooks Brothers establishment. Michael wants to look his best, too.

Michael makes his way to the study to find Hummel setting up a table for afternoon tea. “Oh, good, you remembered that Blaine will be joining me for tea today.”

“Yes, My Lord. Sir Blaine reminded me after luncheon.”

“It’s jolly good to have our sons back home, albeit for a short visit.”

“Yes, My Lord. I’m forever in Sir Blaine’s debt for finding Kurt in New York City. At one point, I thought I had lost Kurt forever.”

“What do you think about their lives in New York City?” Michael asks.

“Kurt has matured in ways that I never thought he could. He is much more confident and ambitious. I put that down to managing their new restaurant.”

“Yes, I see those very things in Blaine as well,” Michael replies.

Their conversation is interrupted by a knock on the study door. Hummel opens it, and Blaine walks through.  [ He’s wearing ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1920/31311181117_38ef7b6396.jpg) a rather loud navy and burgundy colored plaid jacket, a green shirt, a bow tie, and dark grey trousers. It’s amazing to see what is fashionable in America these days.

“Another outfit from this Brooks Brothers?” Michael asks.

A flush creeps across Blaine’s cheeks. “They really are one of the best men’s outfitters in New York City. I love all their clothes.”

“You’ve earned your money, so you can spend it how you like. Come, sit down and we’ll have tea.”

Hummel pours the tea and offers the selection of sandwiches and cakes. “Is there anything else, My Lord?”

“No, everything looks satisfactory. I’ll ring when we’re done.”

Once Hummel has left the study, Michael takes out a piece of paper from the top drawer of his desk. He had received the telegram earlier in the day, and this is the perfect opportunity to relate its contents to Blaine.

“This morning I received a telegram from the War Office. The German Supreme Court has released their verdicts of the men accused of war crimes. Thanks to your testimony, Sergeant Karl Heynen was found guilty of mistreating British POWs. He was sentenced to a prison term of ten months.”

Blaine flops back in his chair. “I’m pleased that Heynen was found guilty, but in my opinion, a ten-month prison term is quite lenient. I had hoped that the length of his prison sentence would be at least as long as the time I had spent in the POW camp.”

“Be glad of Heymen’s guilty verdict. Five of the twelve Germans on trial were found not guilty. However, we must not lose sight of the importance of these trials. It’s the first time that there has been a system for the prosecution of violations of international law.”

Blaine draws his brows together. “Let’s hope there’s no need of a system for future violations.”

Michael shakes his head. “I know that it’s been touted as the war to end all wars, but I don’t believe in this sentiment. As long as there are men, there will be conflict.”

“I don’t doubt that either,” Blaine replies.

“After the Great War, the Weimar Republic was established, but it hasn’t been a total success.”

Blaine nods. “I agree with you. During my brief stay in Germany, I noticed long queues for food and prices rising by the hour. No government is successful if they can’t feed their people.”

“Last week, Adolf Hitler became the Chairman of the NSDAP party, and they are quickly gaining popularity. Let’s hope that this Hitler can sort out all the economic woes,” Michael remarks.

The Earl takes a sip of tea. “I hope we don’t spend all our time talking about the war and current events. I’m much more interested in hearing all about your life in America. How did you decide to become a restaurant chef?”

“Cousin Rachel encouraged me to pursue one of my interests, especially since I have a trust fund and the financial freedom. After years of not getting enough food, I’m now much more aware of what I eat. I’ve always enjoyed seeing something that comes from our land turn into a tasty meal to eat. It turns out that cooking is my real passion. It sparks my creativity, and I can give people a simple but satisfying pleasure when eating.”

Blaine twists his fingers on his lap, and continues, “I also find that using my hands and working hard during each shift helps me cope better with my wartime experiences. I’m sure it sounds strange, but when I’m in the kitchen, I’m in complete control of what happens. That was simply not the case during the Great War.”

“Blaine, I think I do understand. I can’t even begin to imagine all the horrific things that you went through in the POW camp. I wanted to have a pleasant talk with you, and we’ve only discussed war crimes and POW camps.”

Blaine chuckles. “Don’t worry, I don’t think about them that much. I’m so glad to be back home. It’s wonderful to be with my family again. Cooper’s children have grown so much since I last saw them.”

“Yes, he’s got quite the gaggle of fine young children. It hasn’t escaped our notice that you are very good with them. You’re quite a natural when it comes to children.”

“I do love spending time with children. They are naturally curious and soak up information like sponges. What I can do with them is only limited by my imagination.”

“I do hope that you meet a lady whom you fall in love with and marry. Once you’ve settled down, you can have a family of your own. Is there any special lady that you might court in New York City?”

Blaine shakes his head. “No, I’m far too busy establishing a restaurant to court a lady.”

Michael chuckles. “You should have spent more time in Westerville when you returned from the war. I’m sure your mother and grandmama would have sorted you out with a suitable lady. However, at the time, you seemed more interested in going to New York City to find Kurt than to stay and find a wife.”

Michael can see every muscle in Blaine’s body tense while he purses his lips. The silence is deafening. Blaine finally speaks. 

“I had to go to New York City to find Kurt. You see, I’m in love with him.”

Michael isn’t sure that he has heard right. “Pardon?”

“I’m never going to marry a lady because I’m in love with Kurt Hummel, and he is in love with me. We are in a relationship.”

Michael closes his eyes. This is not what he expected Blaine to say. How can he be in love with Kurt? Surely, Blaine can’t be a homosexual.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying? That you are a homosexual and have been in a relationship dating back to when you lived at Westerville?”

Blaine nods. “Yes, sir.”

“I can’t believe that Kurt seduced you under my roof!” Michael rants.

“Father, I assure you that wasn’t the case. As I got to know Kurt better, I found myself falling in love. I was the one who made the first move.”

“I don’t understand, Blaine. Before the war, you were sweet on Miss Cohen-Chang. By jolly, I should have insisted that you married her before you set off for France.”

“I do like Miss Cohen-Chang. She is a beauty with many admirable qualities. However, I had no romantic feelings for her. My heart had already belonged to Kurt.”

Michael stands up and paces the room. “This is a folly! A ridiculous, juvenile madness. You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Blaine replies, “To be honest, I’ve always felt an attraction to boys. Kurt is the man with whom I acted upon this feeling. I know that it’s not socially acceptable, but it’s how it is.”

“Socially acceptable? It’s both immoral and illegal. I won't allow it! I will not allow you to throw away your life!” 

“You can posture it all you like, Father, but it won't make any difference.”

Michael has never felt more livid in his life. “Oh, yes, it will!”

“How? I don't live here anymore - my life is now in America. I’m a man of independent financial means - I don’t want or need any money. You can hardly lock me up until I die!”

“Blaine, you are still young. You don’t know what real love is. Wait until you find the right woman. Kurt will be a long-forgotten memory.”

“Father, give me some credit for knowing my own mind!”

“How dare you speak to me in that tone! I’m still your father, and you will give me the respect that I deserve.”

“I don’t mean to be disrespectful, Father - far from it. This is something that can’t be changed. Liking men is part of who I am.”

“If you are not prepared to listen to reason…”

Blaine rises from his seat. “I'm not prepared to listen to insults.  I'll leave you now to get used to the idea. I can promise you one thing: tomorrow morning, nothing will have changed. I’m in love with Kurt, and I’m very happy with our life together.”

Michael watches Blaine walk out of the study with his head held high. He had always thought that raising teenage boys was the toughest challenge for a father to face. Boy, was he just proven wrong. A homosexual adult son of independent financial means is his worst nightmare.

Michael paces the study, mulling over their conversation, and tries to figure out how he can convince Blaine that he really needs to settle down with a wife and not a man. He immediately discounts all his ideas, because as Blaine has already mentioned, he has no real influence on his lifestyle choices. He decides not to ring the bell for Hummel - the butler is the very last person he wants to see right now. 

When he leaves the study, he spots Smythe in the corridor. “Have you seen my wife?”

“Yes, My Lord. She went upstairs to her bedroom only ten minutes ago.”

“I need to speak to her at once. We are not to be disturbed.”

“Yes, My Lord,” Smythe replies, and he goes to the study to retrieve the afternoon tea dishes.

Michael bounds up the stairs two at a time and enters their bedroom, where Pamela is sitting at the writing desk.

"Do you know what your son has just told me?" 

Pamela sets down her fountain pen and turns towards her husband. "Which one?" 

“Blaine. You know what he told me? That he's in love with Kurt Hummel! Can you imagine?" 

Pamela simply replies, “I know.”

“What? Why didn't you say? I never knew! I deserved to know! This is important!”

“Blaine told me when I visited America last summer. To be honest, it didn’t surprise me. Kurt has always been a very important person in his life. I agreed with Blaine that it was his news to explain to you.”

Michael shakes one arm high in the air. “I’m blaming this on Hiram! He and that LeRoy have influenced Blaine with this nonsense. I should have insisted that Blaine stay with your mother. She would have found him a suitable society lady in record time.”

“Michael, darling, Blaine and Kurt have been together far longer than that. Surely you noticed the changes in Blaine since before the London Season of 1914?”

“He certainly was more confident and coped with the society events smoothly. Are you saying that Blaine and Kurt have been doing god knows what under this roof since 1914?”

“I think they fell in love the first time they saw each other, although it took a while for them to recognize it. Blaine was more confident because he was happy and in love for the first time.” 

Michael paces the bedroom. “I'd hoped to avoid this, but I see that I can't. I’ll write Kurt a check. How much do you think it will take for Kurt to leave us in peace?”

Pamela shakes her head. “Money is not the solution to all things. You think you have the monopoly of honor, but Kurt is a proud man, too.”

“I want Kurt to leave the abbey immediately.”

“That won’t solve anything. Do you really want Kurt to leave when Blaine will surely follow him? We once thought Blaine was dead, and I refuse to lose him again!”

“Do the Hummels know about their son’s criminal behavior and scheming ways? If so, they should leave the abbey at once!”

“I really have no idea about what the Hummels know. However, we cannot dismiss our butler and housekeeper. We would never be able to find suitable replacements for the couple. Besides, they have done nothing wrong. How can we judge them by the actions of their son?”  

Michael wipes his brow with a handkerchief. How did life get so complicated so quickly?

Pamela walks to him and rubs his arm. “Doesn't it occur to you that Kurt might be the best guarantee of Blaine’s happiness? I’m worried that Blaine might leave. Do you know where Blaine is now?”

“He’s probably gone to Dower House to engage in sinful things with Kurt. Mama would be outraged if she knew what is going on.”

“Your mother knows. From what I understand, she has known from the beginning of their relationship, before the 1914 London Season. Why do you think she’s volunteered to stay at the abbey while they take over Dower House?”

Michael stills at the news. His mother, wife, and son have betrayed him. Isn’t he the head of the family? Shouldn’t he have the last word on important family matters? 

“God Almighty, how can this be? My whole life has gone over a cliff in the course of a single day!” Michael exclaims.

Pamela says, “I know that Blaine and Kurt’s relationship is a surprise to you. However, when you think back to 1914, you will soon discover that all the clues are there, if you know how to interpret them. You just need time to understand.”

He can’t think straight. Life isn’t like he thought it was. “The one thing that I agree with you about is that I need time. I’ve been betrayed by those who are dearest to me. Dear lord, even my own mother knew!”

Michael paces in the bedroom while formulating a plan. “Tell Rory that he is to drive me to the station to catch the next train to London. You can tell everyone that some important government matter has come up.”

“I thought the House of Lords was on summer recess,” Pamela remarks.

“Tell them that something urgent about the Irish matter came up or whatever you want. I don’t care. I’m going to London!”

“When will you return? Remember that we are having a dinner party this Saturday.”

“I have no idea when I’ll return. I need time.”

“Do you want Evans and Mercedes to join you to open Anderson House?”

“No, I’ll stay at my gentlemen’s club in London.”

Michael stays behind locked doors in the study while Smythe packs a suitcase and train schedules are consulted. Everyone has been warned that he doesn’t wish to speak to anyone. The truth is Michael is afraid that he might explode at his mother or Hummel and say things he will regret later.

When Michael sees the Renault stop at the front of the abbey, he quickly makes his exit. Damn Blaine and his silly notions about love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter photo is actually the Earl in Downton Abbey, but I think he could pass for Blaine's father.
> 
> In this chapter, the Earl refers to the NSDAP (National Socialist German Workers' Party in English). The term "Nazi" was first used to specifically described its members in 1922/1923.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Earlier today, I posted a short fic called [“The Seat Filler”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850845/chapters/47008453) for my beta and good friend [Lilyvandersteen’s](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen) birthday. It’s 8,800 words over three chapters
> 
> Next up: The aftermath.


	38. The Aftermath

****

**August 1921** **  
** **Kurt**

When Blaine and Kurt arrive at the abbey for afternoon tea, Blaine sets off for His Lordship’s study. Kurt heads downstairs to the kitchen, where Mrs Sylvester and Marley are carefully arranging fresh berries on top of [ lemon tartlets](https://c2.staticflickr.com/8/7915/45792114554_129b0d4c8d.jpg).

“Where is everyone?” Kurt asks.

“The men are serving afternoon tea, some of the girls are in the laundry scullery, and the others are having a well-deserved break. They are probably outside, taking advantage of the warm summer’s day,” Mrs Sylvester replies.

“Kurt, is that you?”

Kurt looks up to see Brittany coming out of the kitchen scullery. She is thinner than he remembers, but she looks in good spirits. “Brittany! I had no idea you were at the abbey!”

“I arrived early this morning, looking for work. Her Ladyship has no permanent positions, but offered me a temporary job for the next three weeks. Apparently, there will be a lot more entertaining with Sir Blaine at home.”

Kurt thinks that Her Ladyship has been more than fair, considering Brittany and Santana left in the middle of the night without giving notice. Brittany is lucky to have gotten a job at all.

“I’ve heard that you are now living in America with your unicorn.”

Mrs Sylvester places her hands on her hips. “Quit your dawdling, Brittany, otherwise I’ll knock you down and serve your brains as fritters.” 

“Yes, Mrs Sylvester,” Brittany replies. She waves at Kurt. “We’ll catch up at dinner time, okay?”

“Absolutely,” Kurt confirms.

Kurt inspects the lemon tartlets on the kitchen table. “Boy, these sure look tasty.”

Mrs Sylvester picks up a tartlet. “I’ve got one extra. Go on and have it.”

“Thank you, but I think I’ll take it to Dower House and save it for Sir Blaine. He rather enjoys your desserts.”

Mrs Sylvester stands tall, with a gleam in her eyes. “A chef’s cook, that’s what I am. I defy anyone to make a better lemon tartlet than me.”

Kurt strolls down the path towards Dower House, wondering how long Blaine will be with His Lordship. He can’t even imagine how the discussion about his relationship with Blaine will go, but Kurt isn’t expecting to be welcomed into the family’s fold anytime soon. When he arrives at Dower House, he makes a pot of tea, and carries a tray with two teacups and the lemon tartlet to the patio in the back garden. Once he’s situated underneath the shade of the oak tree, he pours a cup of tea and he waits… and waits… and waits.

When Kurt hears Blaine enter Dower House, he calls out, “I’m in the back garden. Come join me.”

Blaine steps outside into the back garden, looking terrible. His face is flushed red in anger, he’s breathing heavily, and wisps of curls are escaping the hair pomade. Blaine’s fists are clenched so tightly by his sides that his knuckles are white. Blaine closes his eyes, and Kurt can tell that he’s forcing back tears. 

It appears that Blaine’s conversation with his father hasn’t gone well. At. All.

Kurt gives Blaine a minute to compose himself, wondering what would be best for him to do to comfort his lover. He decides that Blaine probably needs to calm down before relating what happened in the study. 

Kurt picks up the teapot and asks, “Would you like a cup of tea?” 

Blaine opens his eyes, smiles weakly, and plunks down on a white wrought-iron patio chair opposite him. The breeze under the oak tree helps Blaine cool down.

After pouring a cup of tea, Kurt takes off the domed cover of a dish that contains a lemon tartlet topped with fresh berries. “Mrs Sylvester allowed me to take one for you.”

Blaine takes a bite, followed by a sip of tea. Although lemon tartlet is one of Blaine’s favorite summertime treats, he merely pushes his fork around the plate without actually eating much. They sit in silence for five minutes - Kurt watches Blaine, while Blaine strokes his chin, looking out in the distance. 

The mere fact that Blaine hasn’t asked him to pack their trunks must mean that they haven’t been immediately kicked off the estate. However, there is a wide range of other reactions His Lordship might have had. Although Kurt is curious, he knows that he needs to wait until Blaine is ready to discuss it.

Kurt shifts his chair so that he is sitting close to Blaine. “You don’t have to talk about your meeting with your father if you don’t want, but we’re in this together. We’ll figure out what we need to do.”

Blaine clutches Kurt’s hand, his thumb stroking over the promise ring. “It went more or less like how we had expected. At least he didn’t kick me out and disown me. He had absolutely no idea that I’m not interested in women. How could he not have suspected? As Mama and Cooper have said, it was obvious I was happy when you were around and distraught when you weren’t.”

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand. He sympathizes with how Blaine must have felt when he returned to Westerville Abbey after the Great War, only to have found that Kurt had emigrated to America. He experienced a similar feeling when Blaine was missing in action, presumed dead. Kurt thinks about the Earl, and why he might not have noticed the true reason behind Blaine’s distress.

“Your father values honor, tradition, and above all else, duty. When it comes to those things, you have never given him reason to question your sexuality. You did exactly what he expected of you, especially when the pressure was on for you to marry a lady with a sizeable dowry. Your father had no reason to dig deeper and understand what you were truly feeling. What you don’t know can’t hurt you. ”

“I suppose you’re right,” Blaine reluctantly agrees.

“What exactly did His Lordship say?”

“As Grandmama predicted, Father really did huff and puff. He thought it was all some silly nonsense, and that I had no idea what I was talking about. He suggested that I would get over you if I only was sensible enough to marry a woman and settle down with children. When that didn’t get the desired response, Father had the gall to forbid it!”

“How did you react?” Kurt asks.

“I stayed pretty calm through the whole ordeal. I told Father that I have always been attracted to men, and that my love for you will never change. I also reminded him that he has no control over how I live my life anymore. When I started to feel insulted, I said that it was best if I left him to get used to the idea.”

Kurt is pleased that Blaine has kept his composure during the talk. It could easily have escalated into an ugly situation. 

“I’m so proud of you. I think you were smart to leave the study when you did. You both made your feelings known, and staying any longer would have only escalated matters to the point of no return. His Lordship needs some time to calm down.” Kurt pauses before he tentatively asks, “Was there any talk about anyone having to leave Westerville Abbey?”

Blaine shakes his head. “No. Father might have been angry, but even he knows it would have been foolish to force anyone to leave without discussing it with Mama first. You and your family are an essential part of Westerville Abbey, too.”

Kurt notices that Blaine has been squirming in his chair since he arrived. There is only one thing suitable to release Blaine’s pent-up emotions and energy. “Blaine, why don’t you go on a ride with Firebird? Spending time outdoors would do you a world of good.”

“That’s a great idea. I could use the fresh air to clear my head.” Blaine leans over and gives Kurt a gentle kiss. “Thanks for knowing me.”

“I love you, and we’re in this together,” Kurt assures him.

“I love you, too.”

Blaine stands up and places the used china and cutlery on the tray. 

When the telephone rings, Kurt says, “I’m sure that’s for you. I’ll bring the tray to the kitchen while you answer it.”

Blaine dashes ahead, while Kurt finishes clearing outside. They had never expected His Lordship to embrace their relationship with open arms, but it doesn’t sound like everything has been resolved. After taking the tray downstairs to the kitchen, he joins Blaine in the front parlor, and listens to the tail end of the telephone conversation.

“I won’t make it for dinner tonight. I’m not feeling particularly hungry.”

“Yes, I suppose I could be there for breakfast tomorrow morning, but only if Kurt can join me.”

“Jolly good. I’ll see you at 9 AM.”

“I love you, too, Mama.”

When Blaine hangs up the telephone, he looks white as a ghost. 

“What’s wrong, honey?” Kurt asks.

“Apparently, Father has just left for London. Mama doesn’t know when he’ll return. She mentioned urgent government business, but it’s common knowledge that the House of Lords is on summer recess. I have a bad feeling about this.”

Well, this is a turn of events that Kurt hadn’t been expecting. He and Blaine had thought of all possible scenarios, and this certainly wasn’t one of them. “You need to trust that your father knows how to best deal with his feelings. After all, you want him to trust that you know your feelings, too.”

“Why do you have to be the logical one?” Blaine asks.

“Because someone has to be. Now, off you go to ride Firebird.”

Once Blaine has left, Kurt makes a telephone call to his father. After updating him on what has happened, the butler readily agrees to have dinner delivered to them at Dower House.

* * *

 

When there is a knock at the back door, Kurt finds Sebastian there with their dinner.

“Thank you, Sebastian. I had told my father that I would collect it myself. I didn’t want us to be a nuisance.”

Sebastian sets the metal food containers down on the kitchen counter. “It’s no bother at all. I volunteered to deliver it. I couldn’t help but hear Sir Blaine and His Lordship in the study. Are you doing okay?”

Kurt is surprised to hear concern in Sebastian’s voice. He decides that he can trust Sebastian enough to vent his worries. A problem shared is a problem halved. “Blaine is obviously shaken up, but he’s got an inner strength that will carry him through this. He survived all those years in a POW camp. I think he could survive anything. To be honest, I’m worried more about His Lordship, and if he will dismiss my father and Mrs Hummel.”

Sebastian shakes his head. “His Lordship isn’t a fool. He knows that Mr and Mrs Hummel are needed for the abbey to run smoothly. However, I’m not going to lie; His Lordship is very angry. I’ve never heard him raise his voice to Sir Blaine or His Ladyship before. Trust me, I think he made a wise decision to go to London so that he could cool down.”

“Do you think His Lordship will cool down eventually?”

Sebastian takes a minute to think before replying, “Yes, I think he will. He loves his family more than anything, and he’ll find a way to make peace with the situation. It might not be exactly how Blaine wants, but it will work out.”

Sebastian opens the lids of the metal food containers and passes along Mrs Sylvester’s heating instructions. “Let me know if you need anything, even if it’s someone to talk to. I might not be in the same situation, but I do understand forbidden love.”

“Thank you, Sebastian. It means a lot to me.”

When Sebastian has taken his leave, Kurt muses on his transformation. Who would have thought Sebastian could be so compassionate and helpful, lending an ear to Kurt? Would that be Dave’s influence? Whatever it is, Kurt and Sebastian’s relationship has certainly come a long way since they worked as footmen all those years ago.

Blaine returns hours later, and they eat dinner in silence. Kurt can see the tension in Blaine’s body but makes no comment. It’s difficult to see someone you love carry pain inside their heart, but sometimes it’s best to let Blaine decide when to work things out on their own and let him ask for support when he needed it. 

After dinner Blaine volunteers to wash the dishes and insists that Kurt relaxes. Once Kurt has finished in the bathroom, he runs a bath for Blaine, making sure to include a few drops of chamomile oil in the water. He looks for Blaine and discovers him in the parlor, standing and looking out the bay window.

“Sweetheart, I’ve run a bath for you. A long soak would do you good, especially after riding Firebird for so long.”

Blaine releases an appreciative sigh. “I must admit that my legs are a bit sore. You always know how to take care of me.”

Kurt takes him by the hand and leads him up the stairs. Blaine takes his bath, while Kurt prepares the bedroom for the night. He slips into bed with the latest _Punch_ magazine, filled with humor and satire of current events. He chuckles at cartoons about the miners, the Irish, and the newest dances.

When Blaine enters the bedroom, Kurt cannot help but stare. He’s wearing Kurt’s night clothes and has cuffed the sleeves and trousers. Blaine looks so tiny in them. 

“My father reads _Punch_ ,” Blaine says.

“I know he does. Once he has finished reading it, he gives it to my father, and when he’s done, he gives it to me. It’s interesting to read a different view of what’s happening in Great Britain today.”

Blaine climbs into bed. “Can you put the magazine down and hold me?” 

Kurt tosses the magazine onto the night table. This is one request that he’s happy to oblige. He wraps his arms around Blaine and presses their bodies together. Kurt feels a little too hot on this summer night, but what’s a little discomfort when Blaine needs him in this way? 

“Now that you’ve had a chance to digest the conversation with your father, how are you feeling about it?” Kurt asks.

Blaine rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. “What hurt me most is that he treated me like an innocent little boy who has no idea what he’s talking about. I’m a man who has fought for his country, for Christ’s sake. It’s time he treated me like one.”

Kurt pushes a few stray curls away from Blaine’s face. “Honey, I think all parents find it difficult to figure out how to treat their adult children. It’s striking the right balance between concerned caring and respect for their maturity and independence.”

“Well, Father certainly doesn’t have a clue.”

“Do you blame him? Don’t forget that you went off to war soon after your 18th birthday. Sure, you returned to Westerville Abbey after the war, but you were convalescing.”

“And scheming about ways to find you.” Blaine rolls to his side and snuggles Kurt once again. “As difficult as it is to think about life without my father, I can’t begin to imagine life without you. I know it sounds silly, but our love is something precious. After all we’ve been through, even a war and a continent couldn’t keep us apart. I love you, and that’s all that matters.”

Kurt’s heart races. Blaine is the master of reminding him what is important in their lives. He never wavers from his core belief that their love will endure forever. “I love you, too. I hope things can be resolved with your father, though.”

Kurt feels Blaine let out a puff of breath and hold him tighter. “Me, too. Is it wrong for me to want my cake and eat it too? I love my father. I love my family. There is very little I wouldn’t do for them.”

“I have no doubt that there is nothing they wouldn’t do for you. Your father was surprised by your news. Let him get used to the idea, and then you can discuss it again as two mature adults.”

“Do you think he’ll still love me?” Blaine asks in a tremulous voice.

Kurt can feel Blaine’s body tremble and tightens his arms around him. “I think your father might not approve of everything you do, but he will always love you. Only time will tell if he’ll learn to accept our relationship.”

A gentle breeze cools the room, and Kurt can hear the crickets chirping. He turns off the lamp on the night table. Although it’s relatively early, the day has been emotionally draining. A good night’s sleep is what they both need so that they can make sense of what might happen during the rest of their trip.

* * *

 

“Honey, it’s time to get up. You promised your mother that we would be at breakfast this morning.”

Blaine opens one eye, and stretches in bed. “Ghh, I had a terrible night’s sleep. I hope I didn’t wake you, but I suppose I did.”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Kurt rips the sheets off of Blaine. “Go wash up and get dressed. We’re due at the abbey in 20 minutes.”

Blaine’s sleep was dogged by nightmares, and Kurt had hardly a wink of sleep. However, it’s impossible to be angry at Blaine for dreaming about the terrifying prospect of being estranged from his father.

Kurt checks his outfit in the full-length mirror one last time. He’s wearing a new tweed jacket that he made before he left and brown trousers. This morning, he spent a full 30 minutes grooming his hair, and he is satisfied with the results. Today’s breakfast will be the very first time that he will be in the dining room as a guest and not as a footman. It’s going to be an awkward first meal considering His Lordship is in London, but he’ll persevere and be there for his love.

When Blaine returns to the bedroom, he quickly changes into the suit that Kurt has left out on the bed.

“You look so handsome,” Blaine coos, eyes raking over Kurt’s body. Blaine gives him a tender chaste kiss and adds, “You have nothing to be worried about this morning. My family adores you.”

“I don’t think your father adores me right now.”

“Well, he’s not going to be at breakfast, is he?”

They quickly make their way to the abbey. When they enter the dining room, Kurt is relieved that the Countess and Dowager Countess are not there yet. It is bad form to keep the ladies in the house waiting.

Jake greets them. “Good morning, Sir Blaine and Captain Hummel. Mr Smythe is just getting the sausages. Everything else is available at the buffet.”

“Good morning, squirt,” Lord Cooper says. He gazes at Kurt, “Good morning, Kurt. After all these years, it would seem odd to call you Captain Hummel, at least when it’s family only. I’ll have to figure out a nickname for you.”

“Don’t you dare,” Lady Quinn chides. “Blaine, Mrs Sylvester made the [ kedgeree ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4861/46463924472_ea689e3017.jpg) especially for you.”

Kurt has placed the dishes on the chafing stands enough times to know exactly what is underneath each silver-domed lid. He places a portion of kedgeree on his plate. He’s never tasted the dish, which is made from boiled rice, smoked haddock, parsley, hard-boiled eggs, curry powder, butter, and cream. As he serves himself, Kurt wonders if Lord Cooper really considers him part of the family now and what sort of nickname he’ll come up with. He hopes that it doesn’t include ‘porcelain’. Flying Porcelain is quite enough, thank you very much.

When he approaches the table, Jake pulls out the chair next to Blaine and opposite Lady Quinn. Once he is seated, Jake pours him a cup of tea. 

Sebastian enters the dining room with a platter filled with sausages and sets it down on a chafing stand.

“Who likes sausages? Oh, yes, Blaine and Kurt do,” Lord Cooper chortles.

Kurt freezes and he wishes he could fade away into the wood-panelled walls. He knows that Blaine has told Lord Cooper about their relationship, but he hopes that Blaine hasn’t related any intimate details.

Blaine kicks Lord Cooper underneath the table. “So not funny, Coop.”

Lady Quinn sweetly smiles at Kurt. “Don’t mind my husband. It takes a long time to get used to his special brand of humor. I’m glad that you are with us for breakfast.”

“Thank you, My Lady,” Kurt replies. It’s nice to know that he has an ally in the dining room. 

Kurt takes a bite of the kedgeree and finds it delicious. He’s amazed that the Andersons eat such a rich and creamy dish for breakfast.

The Countess and Dowager Countess enter the dining room, and the gentlemen rise. Kurt has to refrain from assisting the Dowager Countess to her chair -- that’s a job for the footmen. 

Once everyone is settled down with their breakfast, the Countess says, “Thank you, Smythe and Jake. I’ll ring the bell when we are finished. Smythe, could you please make sure that the children are ready for their swimming lesson? Nanny will take them down to the lake.”

“Yes, My Lady,” Sebastian replies.

When Sebastian and Jake have left, Lady Quinn says, “I’m not sure what to tell the children. They were looking forward to spending the day with their Grandpa. They don’t understand why he left so suddenly. They were also upset to hear him raise his voice to both their Uncle Blaine and Grandmama.”

“They heard everything?” Blaine asks.

“They couldn’t make out all the words, but you could hear your father’s voice booming throughout the abbey. I can’t recall a time when he has shouted like that.”

Lord Cooper replies, “Quinn, leave the children to me. I’ll explain father’s absence with an emergency about the Irish question. It will also be a good time to teach them about controlling their emotions when they are angry. We can’t always get what we want.”

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand under the table and squeezes it gently. “Do you think Father will ever accept me?” 

The Countess nods. “I’m sure that Michael will come around. He just needs time to get used to the idea.”

“I’m sure that Father hopes that the situation will simply go away,” Blaine laments.

The Dowager Countess sets down her teacup. "Hope is a tease, designed to prevent us from accepting reality. I will help him see how things are. He is certainly not too old to listen to his mother."

The Countess turns to Kurt. “I assume that your father knows. How did he take the news?”

Kurt decides to be completely honest with the Andersons. “I told my father that I like men instead of women when I first arrived at the abbey in 1914. His response is etched into my heart. He said, ‘I’ve known since you were three. I’m not totally in love with the idea, but if that’s who you are, there’s nothing I can do about it. And I love you just as much.’ I then confided that I was falling in love with Sir Blaine. He said that no good could come from that, and that I’d be wise to hide away my affections and let them slowly slip away.”

“That does sound like the Hummel we know and love,” the Countess replies.

“I wish it was that easy with Father,” Blaine sighs.

“The big difference is that I didn’t tell my father as a fait accompli. It’s one thing to tell your father that you prefer men, and it’s another thing to tell him that you are in a relationship.”

The Dowager Countess nods. “You are absolutely right. Like Hummel, I could see you both falling in love and watched your relationship develop. That is very different to being confronted with it after the fact.”

There is something on Kurt’s mind that he needs to ask. “My Lady, do you think that His Lordship will send me away? Or heaven forbid, relieve my father and Mrs Hummel?”

The Countess shakes her head. “That course of action wouldn’t have the desired effect. I have already mentioned to my husband that if you are sent away from Westerville, Blaine will immediately follow you.”

“Too right!” Blaine exclaims.

The Countess continues, “The Hummels’ positions at the abbey have no bearing on this. They are both excellent at their jobs, and we would be foolish to let them go.”

Lord Cooper says, “I’ve already made a promise to Blaine that both of you will always be welcome at the abbey. In the worst case scenario, Father can stay in London for the rest of your stay. Father might be the Earl of Westerville, but his family is united in their views.”

“Thank you, Coop. That means a lot to me. All of your support means a lot to me.”

The conversation turns to lighter subjects. The Countess confirms that the dinner party on Saturday night will go ahead, whether His Lordship is here or not. They discuss the various families that will be attending, and Kurt realizes that it is most of the local gentry.

Blaine stands up. “If you’ll excuse me, I would like to go horse riding this morning. I think the fresh air would do me a world of good. Kurt, do you wish to join me?”

Kurt wants to update his father with the news from the breakfast table. “I promised my father to help him with his ledgers. I’ve learnt a lot from managing the restaurant, and there might be a new trick or two that I could teach him. How about I join you in about an hour or so? I’ll see if Mrs Sylvester can pack morning tea for us.”

“I’ll see you at the usual place,” Blaine confirms.

When Blaine leaves the dining room, everyone else gets up to start their day. Kurt has good news to report to his father. It seems that everyone is supportive of his and Blaine’s relationship and will help smooth things over with the Earl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter photo is of Dower House.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine prepares for the dinner party, and makes an unexpected visit to the kitchen gardens.


	39. The Kitchen Gardens

**August 1921** **  
** **Blaine**

After an hour’s ride on Firebird, Blaine rests at his special place by the lake. In the far distance, he can see his nephews mimicking their swimming instructor in the water, and his nieces are with their Nanny, waiting at the shore. He gives Firebird an apple before setting out the old woolen blanket underneath the oak tree. It’s not too long before he hears a horse approach. He turns around to see Kurt looking decidedly dashing astride Nightingale.

“Did Mrs Sylvester send you?” Blaine asks.

Kurt jumps off the horse, and takes out various tins from the saddlebag. “Of course she did. These [ Chelsea buns ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4890/31839540487_eecfaced83.jpg) are straight out of the oven.”

Kurt joins Blaine on the blanket, and gives him a kiss before setting out their morning refreshments. Once they each have a cup of tea and a Chelsea bun, Kurt asks, “How are you feeling about things with your father today?”

Blaine finds it hard to believe that it has been less than 24 hours since he revealed the true nature of his relationship with Kurt to his father. Ever since, it’s been all that he can think about. At times, he is angry that his father doesn’t treat him like an adult who knows his own mind and desires. Mostly, he is worried that his relationship with his father will never be the same. Blaine is so lost in his thoughts that he has forgotten all about Kurt’s question.

“Do you regret telling your father about us?” Kurt asks in a whisper.

Blaine takes his hand, and he can feel the cool metal of the promise ring pressing into his skin. A feeling of comfort washes through him. “I don’t regret telling Father how I feel. You are the one I love. We are living together… Working together...Loving each other. I’m not ashamed of that.”

“Have you thought about what we should do? We still have a fortnight left of our holiday at Westerville.”

“I’m going to carry on as usual, at least until Father returns. I’ll spend time with my nephews, nieces, and friends. I’ll prepare for Saturday’s dinner party. When father returns, I’ll listen to what he has to say. However, there is no room for compromise. I’m in love with you and always will be.”

Kurt cups Blaine’s face. “I love you, too.”

When they kiss, Kurt’s lips press against his tenderly, and Blaine feels warmth spreading through him. His hands snake around Kurt’s nape, and he pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. He is lost in their own special world, in their own special place by the lake. When they part, Kurt’s lips are rosy red, his cheeks are flushed, and his eyes are glowing with love. It’s that special look that Blaine not only loves but needs to see at the moment. 

Kurt pulls back and sits properly in his seat once again. Blaine misses the physical closeness, and scoots close enough that he can tangle their feet together. 

After taking a sip of tea, Kurt says, “I’ve been giving it some thought, and it might be best if I leave Westerville while you sort things out with your father. I want to visit my aunt in Somerset. I haven’t seen her since I left for Westerville Abbey in 1914. My uncle has since passed away, and I’m sure she’d be glad to see me.”

Blaine shakes his head, thinking that it’s a bad idea, a very bad idea. “If you leave now, my father would win. It would look like you are running away. I’m going to show Father that it doesn’t matter if he is yelling at me, he can’t touch me. He can’t touch us or what we have.”

Kurt presses a kiss against his cheek. “You always know what to say. I really do want to visit my aunt. How about if I go when your family is hosting the Saturday to Monday party? It’s in ten days’ time, so it wouldn’t look like I’m running away from your father’s wrath. You’ll be busy entertaining guests, and my father and friends will be busy serving meals and whatnot.”

“I guess that would work, although I was hoping that you would join the party.” 

“Let’s see what your father says to you beforehand, then we can figure out a plan together,” Kurt suggests. 

“You are always the wise, sensible one.”

Kurt bops him on the nose. “Yes, I am, and don’t you ever forget it.”

One thing Blaine knows for sure is that Kurt is certainly unforgettable. They’ll figure out how to solve the dilemma with his father. They are together through thick and thin.

* * *

 

When they return to Dower House, they change out of their riding clothes before parting ways. Kurt will be with Mercedes for a gossip during her lunch break, and Blaine is meeting up with friends in the village.

When Blaine enters the Westerville Arms, it takes a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the darkened pub. It hasn’t changed a bit since he was here last. It probably hasn’t changed much since his great-grandfather was here last. He doesn’t spot his friends, so he goes to the counter to order the first round. When the barmaid turns around, Blaine is shocked.

“Miss Lopez! I had no idea that you were in Westerville.”

Miss Lopez smirks. “I arrived only a few days before you did. I had absolutely no intention of ever coming back here, but times are tough. I went to the abbey to ask your mother for my old job back, but she refused to rehire me.”

“Well, you and Brittany did stow away in the middle of the night without telling anybody,” Blaine reminds her. 

Miss Lopez huffs. “The munitions factory at the Woolwich Arsenal in London were paying double the salary for half the hours. We would have been foolish not to go. After the Great War, they retooled the Woolwich to make steam railway locomotives. They fired the lot of us and hired men returning from war.”

“I thought Parliament passed an act immediately after the Great War making it illegal to exclude women from jobs because of their gender.”

“Companies have found their way around it. Because the Woolwich is changing what it manufactures, we are no longer considered skilled workers. There was also an Act passed the very same year that ordered women to vacate wartime jobs for returning men. The boss advised us to return to domestic service or get married.”

“I’m surprised that someone like you isn’t married yet,” Blaine remarks.

Miss Lopez put her hands on her hips. “What a typical thing for a man to say! There are some people who aren’t made for marrying.” She raises an eyebrow, and continues, “I think you are the same, are you not?”

Blaine drops his head to avoid looking at the feisty barmaid. Somehow, she must know about him and Kurt. Is Miss Lopez like them? Someone who prefers to be with people of her own sex?

“Look, I don’t want to embarrass you. Brittany and I had trouble finding another job in London. We returned to Westerville to work and save some money before heading to Manchester to see if we can get jobs in a cotton mill. Mrs Hummel was more understanding than your mother. She hired Brittany as a scullery maid and tipped me off to this job.”

“Mrs Hummel is a very practical woman.” 

“I’m sure you didn’t come in to natter with me. What will you have?”

“Three pints of bitter, please.”

While Miss Lopez pulls the beer from the casks into pint glasses, Blaine makes a mental note to find out the bus fare to Manchester. He’ll leave the money with Mrs Hummel to give the girls at the end of his trip. 

“If you’re looking for Wesley and Sam, they are in the back garden.”

When Blaine takes out his wallet, Miss Lopez waves her hand. “These are on the house. Old man Wilson would kill me if I charged you.”

Blaine thanks her, and carefully takes the tray outside to the back garden, where he discovers Wesley and Sam sitting at a picnic table under a tree. 

Sam takes the last swig of beer in his glass, and then laughs. “You’re right on time,”

Blaine gives his friends the new pints, and sits down at the table. “Nothing seems to have changed at the Arms.” 

“Except for the surly barmaid,” Wesley jokes. 

“I think we all thought we had seen the last of Miss Lopez. So, tell me all your news,” Blaine says.

“Wesley is getting married over Chinese New Year next February.”

“You don’t say! Tell me all about her,” Blaine exclaims.

“I haven’t met Fang Hua yet,” Wesley admits. “She lives in the same Chinese village that my parents are from. They were the ones who arranged the marriage with her family. We have been writing to each other for the past six months, and I think it will work out. She seems smart and kind. She’s currently learning English before she sets sail for Great Britain.” 

Wesley hands him a photograph of his future bride. Blaine notices the creases around the photograph's edges, as if it has been examined many times before. Blaine appreciates that it isn’t only English parents who try to match their child with suitable spouses. “She’s a beauty. I hope she likes horses.” 

“Apparently, she won first place in a recent equestrian competition,” Wesley boasts.

Blaine notices Sam squirming in his seat. “Go on, and tell me your news.”

“Everything is the same old same old. Mercedes and I are still together, working at Anderson House. What I really want to know about is the talk you had with your father. Everyone could hear His Lordship yell at not only you, but Her Ladyship, too. And then he went to London in a huff. Did you tell him about you and Kurt?”

Blaine is unhappy that his father was upset with his mother, as well. He relates the conversation that they had in the study yesterday and admits that he is worried that his father will disown him.

“Your father loves you!” Sam exclaims. “I’ve been living in Westerville or Anderson House since I was eight years old. There have been plenty of times that His Lordship was cross with me. However, he never once suggested that I leave. He’s loyal to people, especially his family.”

Blaine smiles at his childhood friend. The disagreement with his father is more than Sam pinching food from the kitchen pantry or playing pranks. However, he wants to believe his friend very much. He hopes that his father and he can make it past this obstacle. One thing for sure is that he will always pick Kurt, no matter the outcome.

* * *

 

**Friday, two days later**

“Now, steady, Sir Blaine. Even the most experienced cook can burn themselves if they're not careful,” Mrs Sylvester advises.

Blaine nods as he stirs the tomato and basil soup.

“Marley, fetch the salt and pepper now!” Mrs Sylvester shouts.

“They are right in front of you, Mrs Sylvester.”

The cook picks up the salt and pepper mills next to her side. “Are you trying to trick me?”

“No, Mrs Sylvester,” Marley replies.

It takes all of Blaine’s self-control to keep from laughing. He has to remind himself that he is in Mrs Sylvester’s kitchen, and the constant hovering over him is merely out of curiosity. Blaine steps away from the oven range. “Mrs Sylvester, I’ll leave you to put the right amount of salt and pepper in the soup.” 

Blaine looks over the menu for tomorrow night. He is doing a trial run of certain items so that the staff know how to help prepare them for the dinner party on Saturday night. The downstairs is abuzz with the news that he is cooking dinner for them. Blaine knows that his and Kurt’s visit is keeping the servants extra busy, and they deserve this treat. Next on the list to prepare is [ “The Wimbledon Trifle”](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1956/31748526728_5f28314dc1.jpg). 

Mrs Sylvester looks over Blaine’s shoulder. “I’ve made plenty of trifles in my lifetime. I could make them in my sleep.”

“No one makes better trifles than you, Mrs Sylvester,” Blaine reassures her. 

This conversation is going to take every diplomatic skill that he has. “I know my trifle could never be as good as yours, so the focus is more on the presentation. You see, my trifles are created in individual bowls.”

“What! You’re not going to use the large crystal-cut trifle bowl?” Mrs Sylvester exclaims, and shakes her head in disbelief.

Mrs Hummel enters the kitchen, and says, “Good afternoon, Mr Blaine. Is everything going smoothly?”

“Good afternoon, Mrs Hummel. Yes, we’ll be ready to serve the servants’ dinner right on time. I just need a few fresh vegetables and berries from the kitchen gardens.”

“Marley, go get Brittany! She’s quite good at selecting things that are ripe and ready to eat,” Mrs Sylvester barks.

Mrs Hummel adds, “Kurt is in the kitchen gardens and should be able to help her.”

Blaine’s mouth curves into a smile. It’s the best news he’s heard all day. He would much rather be in the kitchen gardens with Kurt than here with Mrs Sylvester. 

Blaine takes off his apron and hangs it on the hook. “I’ll go to the kitchen gardens to pick the vegetables and berries myself. It’s important that we have the very best. In the meantime, Mrs Sylvester, would you mind making the sponge fingers for the trifle?”

“Yes, of course, Sir Blaine.”

As Blaine walks toward the door, he hears Mrs Sylvester mumble, “A carrot is a carrot. Sir Blaine doesn’t need to go.”

Mrs Hummel replies, “Oh, leave him be. Sir Blaine is on holiday. He probably fancies some fresh air. He doesn’t have to be stuck inside a hot kitchen listening to you shout like a banshee.”

Blaine walks to the kitchen gardens with a spring in his step. Mrs Hummel certainly was right - he would take Kurt’s company over Mrs Sylvester’s any day of the week. When he closes the door of the walled gardens, he notices that it has been outfitted with a deadbolt, and he slides the metal rod so that the door is locked. He soon spots Kurt on his hands and knees, weeding the carrot patch. He takes a moment to admire Kurt’s firm buttocks, which are straining against the fabric of his old trousers.

“Hi, Kurt. I managed to escape from Mrs Sylvester and the kitchen.”

Kurt stands up, and gives him a loving smile that makes Blaine feel like he is the luckiest guy in the world. As Kurt brushes the dirt off his knees, Blaine notices that he’s wearing the old blue bib-and-brace dungarees with a tight-fitting white T-shirt underneath. He bought the dungarees for Kurt at Woolworths in Southampton when they went to meet Rachel off the ship from America. Blaine licks his lips, appreciating how good Kurt looks in them. He vividly remembers how for months afterwards, he would ogle Kurt wearing them when the second footman wasn’t looking. 

Kurt walks toward him with a sparkle in his eyes. “How did you escape from Mrs Sylvester?”

“I told her that I need to pick the vegetables and berries for the servants’ dinner.”

“I know all about your berry picking, mister. More berries in your mouth than in your basket.”

Blaine is mesmerized by how the white T-shirt clings to Kurt’s strong biceps. God, what he wouldn’t do to touch them.

“Can you believe that the old dungarees still fit me? I left them behind because there is really no need for them in New York City.”

“I’m glad your father kept them. You look so sexy. I used to fantasize about you wearing them.”

Kurt grabs Blaine by the hips and pulls him so that their bodies are touching. He leans in close, and whispers, “And what precisely did you used to fantasize about?”

Blaine can feel his cock begin to thicken. “You’ve got to remember that 17-year-old me knew nothing about sex, especially about what two men could do together. I used to imagine what it would feel like to have your strong arms wrapped around me… To kiss you… To touch your skin to see if it was as soft as it looks.”

Kurt thrusts his hips, and Blaine can feel their erections brush again each other. Blaine wants more, but Kurt purposely keeps his hips at a distance.

“Where were you when you imagined all these things?” Kurt whispers in his ear.

Blaine’s skin prickles at Kurt’s hot breath. “Sometimes, I would think of them when we were here in the kitchen gardens together, but more often than not, I was in my bed alone at night.”

“What did you do while you were alone at night and fantasizing about me?” 

Blaine feels shy to admit what he used to do. They’ve never really discussed in great detail those early days before the Great War. However, he hears Kurt’s breath quicken and notices all the other tell-tale signs that Kurt is aroused. Kurt is enjoying this.

Although his fantasies had been rather innocent, Blaine wants to titillate Kurt. If he’s lucky, he might even be able to seduce him. Blaine uses his fingers to trace Kurt’s bicep, remembering how he used to fantasize about them. The muscles are even more developed today than they were back in 1914. 

“I would take off my night clothes and slip into bed naked. I imagined what it would be like to slide my fingers around your biceps and feel their bulge. I would let my hands wander along my chest pretending that they were your hands. I wished that my fingers could touch you, and my lips could kiss you.”

Blaine’s hips inch forward by their own volition when he remembers the next part. “I would drag it out as long as possible, until the desire would overtake me. I would then wrap my hand around my cock, stroking furiously, pretending that it was you. By that point, it was over in a matter of seconds.”

“You naughty boy,” Kurt purrs.

Blaine visibly swallows because his throat has all of a sudden become dry. “At the time, I did feel a bit naughty. I would clean up the mess on the sheets as best I could, and hoped you wouldn’t notice the next day that my hankie was missing.”

“So that’s why you went through so many hankies! I thought you lost them when you were on those long rides with Firebird.” 

“You know all my secrets now,” Blaine chuckles.

At 17 years old, Blaine wouldn’t have known what to do with Kurt while they were alone in the kitchen gardens, but a 26-year-old Blaine knows so much more. All he wants is to make Kurt feel good. He wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist, holding him tightly. 

“It’s a good thing I used the deadbolt on the gate… The things I want to do to you,” Blaine says, his voice low and seductive.

“Ggh… Don’t say that unless you mean it,” Kurt growls.

Blaine unfastens the metal clips of the dungaree straps, and the bib drops, revealing the white T-shirt, which is stretched tightly across Kurt’s chest. His fingers travel up and down Kurt’s arms, chest, and sides, following the contours of the muscles. “I just love touching your body. It feels incredible.”

Blaine leans in to kiss him, and he feels the familiar warmth and arousal spreading through him. When Kurt opens his mouth a little, Blaine’s tongue enters. He takes his time to roll his tongue around Kurt’s, imagining other places where his tongue could be.

When they part, Blaine notices that Kurt’s breath is ragged and his cheeks are flushed. “I want to taste you.”

“I want that, too,” Kurt stammers.

Blaine continues to kiss Kurt as he undoes the side buttons of the dungarees. When they start to slide down Kurt’s hips, Blaine kneels, and pulls them down, along with the boxer briefs, until they pool around Kurt’s ankles. He is now eye-to-eye with Kurt’s fully erect cock. He wraps his hand around it, and strokes slowly. “I can’t wait to feel you between my lips.”

Kurt places his hands on Blaine’s shoulders to steady himself and lets out a low moan. 

Blaine’s tongue slowly encircles the head, and he suckles on the tip to taste the precum, which is steadily leaking. In one quick movement, his mouth engulfs the entire shaft. He can feel Kurt’s grip tighten on his shoulders. As Blaine slowly bobs his head, he flicks his tongue along the main vein, just the way Kurt likes. 

He moves his hands so that they grip Kurt’s buttocks, and pulls his body toward him as an invitation that he can take more. Kurt starts thrusting, and Blaine relaxes his throat so that he can take Kurt deeper. Blaine closes his eyes, knowing that Kurt is looking down and watching as his cock slides in and out of his mouth. The movement is slick and smooth, and causes saliva to dribble out. Blaine groans at the sensation. 

After several forceful thrusts, Blaine feels Kurt’s legs begin to shake. Suddenly, his mouth is filled with forceful splashes of Kurt’s cum. It tastes hot and salty on his tongue.. When there is no more cum to swallow, Blaine carefully moves his mouth away, and stands up. Kurt softly smiles, looking completely blissed out.

Blaine has been achingly hard for so long, and he desperately needs his own release. He quickly undoes his trouser buttons and frees his cock. He clutches onto Kurt’s bicep, remembering his teenage fantasies, and starts to stroke himself in a punishing rhythm. If only his 17-year-old self could see him today. Kissing Kurt… Touching Kurt… Tasting Kurt… Making Kurt feel good. He nuzzles into Kurt’s neck, as he feels strong hands hold him tight. His body is practically vibrating as the orgasm hits him, and spurts of cum jet out over his hand.

Once he regains his wits and his breathing returns to normal, he opens his eyes to see Kurt gazing at him lovingly.

“I love how you can surprise me. First, it's in the back of the Renault, now it’s in the kitchen gardens,” Kurt remarks with tenderness in his voice.

“I hope that I can always surprise you and make you feel good.”

“Next time, I’m going to drag you into the greenhouse, strip you naked, bend you over on a potting table, and pound deep inside of you,” Kurt says.

Blaine’s mouth drops open and his spent cock twitches at the thought.

Kurt smirks. “You aren’t the only one who had teenage fantasies, you know. Now, we better start picking some berries before Mrs Sylvester sends a posse to find out why it’s taking you so long.”

“I love you, Kurt. I loved you even at 17 years old.”

“I love you, too, honey.”

Blaine goes to the water spigot and washes his hands thoroughly. They begin to pick berries, and Blaine’s thoughts drift to another fantasy he used to have about Kurt. Before their visit ends, he’s going to go for it, making it even better than his teenage brain could possibly imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing ‘Westerville Abbey’, I wanted to include a smut scene in the kitchen gardens, but it never worked out. Before the Great War, they were baby penguins, and during their home leave, it was December and too cold for outdoor shenanigans. At last I got to write one. A gold star for the person who guesses what 17-year-old Blaine’s other fantasy was.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: The Earl of Westerville returns.


	40. The Earl of Westerville Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: This chapter is written in the Earl’s POV.

****

**Saturday** ****  
**August 1921** **  
** **The Earl of Westerville**

When the Renault pulls into the long drive, Michael can see Westerville Abbey in the far distance. It is the place where he was born, and it is where he will die. Westerville has always been his destiny, and he is only a mere caretaker of the estate, which will be around for generations to come. There have certainly been challenges during his tenure. He has managed to hold onto the estate through two financial crises. The first one was averted by marrying Pamela, and the second time was saved by Rachel and her trust fund. It certainly hasn’t been an easy job to be head of the estate, but he hopes he has done it with dignity and grace. 

He now faces another sort of crisis. 

He had never suspected it would arise from Blaine. Michael has always known that Blaine, as the second son, would leave Westerville to make his own way in life, but never in a million years did he think his son would become a homosexual.

The week in London has done him good. It has given him time to cool down and think more logically about the situation. Blaine was right - he is a man now. A man who has fought for his country. A man who owns a successful business. A man who is compassionate and loving. A man who is loyal and feels a deep sense of duty to his family. A man whom he can be proud of… except for this one thing.

Never in his life has he felt so powerless.

He can’t demand that Blaine marry a suitable lady and start his own family. He can’t pry Kurt away from his life. As Blaine had alluded to, he has no hold over his son’s choices in life. How are they going to resolve this matter to everyone’s satisfaction?

During his stay at the Gentlemen’s Club in London, he encountered several middle-aged bachelors who rented rooms there. Were they not married because they are homosexuals, too? There have always been rumors about Biffy Fittleworth and Digby Pimplewort, but who knows? It’s not like they wear labels. He certainly wouldn’t have pegged his Blaine as a homosexual.

Michael had always planned to return to Westerville Abbey in time for the dinner party. It would have been bad form if he wasn’t there to act as the host. But more important, he wants to support Blaine on his day to shine, as he shows off his cooking talents to his family and friends.

What he hadn’t expected was to receive a call from his mother, insisting that he return to meet with her at 1 PM. When she gets a bee in her bonnet, it’s impossible to say no to that woman. She can be quite difficult when she wants to be. So he changed his train reservations, and boarded the 6:36 from Paddington to return to Westerville in time.

He still feels betrayed by his mother. According to Pamela, Mama has known about Blaine and Kurt since the very beginning. Why, she even schemed so that they could take over Dower House - not only now, but during their home leave midst the Great War!

When the Renault stops in front of the abbey, Smythe is waiting at the steps. When Sebastian had first arrived at the abbey, Michael had been skeptical about whether the footman would amount to much. The Great War changed Sebastian in ways that couldn’t have been predicted. There's more true goodness in him than Michael had given him credit for. Why, he even looks after Karofsky, who through no fault of his own, was traumatized during the war. Sebastian will make a good butler when Hummel retires.

Smythe opens the car door, “Good day, My Lord. I trust your journey went smoothly.”

The Earl steps out of the car. “It went as smoothly as one can expect for so early in the morning.”

“Once I have taken your cases from the car, Flanagan will go to Dower House to collect the Dowager Countess. She is quite keen to see you.”

“Yes, Flanagan should go. When my mother arrives, could you bring her into the drawing room? I suppose you should also serve tea. ”

“Yes, My Lord.” 

“Do you know where my wife is?”

Smythe smiles. “I do believe that she is downstairs in the kitchen, peeking at Sir Blaine preparing for the dinner party.”

“I won’t bother her, then,” the Earl replies, and he heads inside the abbey. 

He meets Ryder in the entrance way, and he hands him his bowler hat and cane. No one is around, so he heads directly to the drawing room to wait for his mother. He will see Pamela later. She has been a mixture of excited and nervous at the prospect of Blaine cooking for their dinner party tonight. She wants him to do well and impress everyone. Judging by the reviews of his American restaurant in the newspaper clippings Blaine has sent, that won’t be a problem.

Soon after, Hummel arrives with a silver tray filled with post, which has accumulated in his absence. “Good afternoon, My Lord. I trust your journey went smoothly.”

Michael chuckles to himself, remembering that was the exact same thing Smythe said to him earlier. Hummel is certainly thorough in his training of the servants. He has already decided not to discuss this matter with the butler. Blaine had told him that he was the one who made the first move. Michael certainly doesn’t want to debate with Hummel about who seduced whom. It’s best to let sleeping dogs lie. Their sons’ relationship shouldn’t affect theirs. 

“I had a very early start today, but there were no delays on the train line. I’m expecting my mother any minute. Smythe is arranging for tea to be served.”

“Yes, My Lord. Ryder will bring it up shortly. Will the Dowager Countess be staying long? Ever since you left for London, she has been quite upset.”

“No, we won’t be long at all. I can handle her.”

“Oh, really?”

Michael looks over in surprise to see his mother breeze into the room. He immediately stands up as a sign of respect, silently cursing that she overheard him.

While pulling at the fingers of her gloves to remove them, she adds, “Well, if you can handle me, you must have learned to very recently.”

The awkward moment is quickly broken when Ryder arrives with the tea service. The Dowager Countess hands her gloves over to Hummel.

Michael walks toward her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Mama, how good to see you.”

“Let’s see if you still think that after our little chat.” She sits in a wingback chair and picks up the teapot. 

“Hummel… Ryder, that will be all. Please close the door when you leave,” Michael says.

“Yes, My Lord,” they reply and exit the drawing room.

Once his mother has poured the tea, he eats a liverwurst sandwich that is on offer. Leave it to Mrs Sylvester to appreciate that he didn’t get to eat lunch because of the train journey. When he has finished eating, he sets down the plate. “Mama, have you come to apologize to me?”

Lady Violet’s eyes open in surprise. “Whatever for?” 

“For not telling me about the true nature of Blaine’s relationship with Kurt.”

“Why would I tell you something said to me in confidence?”

Michael stands up, barely able to control his rage. “Because I’m the head of the family! I should have known. You had no right to keep this secret from me!”

Lady Violet’s eyes narrow. “Don’t you dare raise your voice at me. When you talk like that, I’m tempted to ring for Nanny and have you put to bed with no supper.”

Michael takes deep breaths. His mother is right - he should not lose his temper with her. He sits back down on the sofa, takes a sip of tea, and he can feel himself calm down.

“Are you quite finished ranting and raving?”

Michael nods. “I am.”

“I know more about Blaine’s relationship with Kurt than anyone else in the family. Perhaps you have some questions?”

“Maybe you should start at the beginning,” Michael suggests.

“When Kurt first arrived at Westerville Abbey, there was an attraction of sorts. They were both in denial about their feelings for many months. Blaine was under pressure from you to marry a lady with a suitable dowry and to produce an heir. He was going ahead with this plan… not because he wanted to… because he felt a deep love for and sense of duty to his family.”

Michael recalls the stress he’d been under to keep the Westerville Estate and family line, and Blaine seemed the only answer. At the time, Blaine never gave any indication that he didn’t want to marry. 

“Immediately after Blaine’s 18th birthday, you held a ball at Westerville for him and Rachel. Apparently, in the wee hours of the morning, they couldn’t deny their feelings any longer, and kissed.”

“And you knew about this?” Michael asks.

“Susan Flintshire wrote to me that her husband had seen Blaine dancing with a footman, which ended with a passionate embrace and kiss. I naturally brought this up with Blaine, who confirmed it was true.”

Michael sets his elbow on the sofa arm and palms his face. “Did everyone but me know about Blaine and Kurt?”

“No one besides me knew. I replied to Lady Flintshire that her husband drank too much whiskey at the ball, and it was all in his imagination. That kept her quiet.”

“You were helping me to find Blaine a suitable bride, yet at the same time you did nothing to stop his relationship with Kurt? You cannot be so contrary.”

 **“** I'm a woman, Michael. I can be as contrary as I choose,” Lady Violet replies, with a smug smile on her face.

Lady Violet takes a sip of tea and continues, “Naturally, I couldn’t see how Blaine’s involvement with Kurt could possibly have a happy ending, and I told Blaine so. I will never forget what Blaine said next. He assured me that he would never back away from his responsibilities to Westerville and his family. However, he would never stop loving Kurt, even if that meant that I no longer loved him.

“I see,” Michael remarks. Blaine has always been a loving person, faithful to both family and friends. His feelings for Kurt must have been strong from the start if he was willing to forgo his grandmother’s love.

Lady Violet leans forward, and with compassion in her voice, she says, “I love Blaine with my whole heart. Even Blaine falling in love with the wrong sort of person couldn’t break that. If I wanted Blaine in my life, I realized that I had to learn to accept it.”

Michael knows that his mother puts her family first, and Blaine is quite special to her. “Mama, you do surprise me.”

“A woman of my age can face reality far better than most men,” Lady Violet quips.

She takes a sip of tea before continuing. “The next few months were a whirlwind of social engagements during the London Season. Despite being in love with Kurt, Blaine courted Miss Cohen-Chang and was planning to ask for her hand in marriage. Then Great Britain declared war against Germany, and Blaine was sent to the front. Both Blaine and Kurt were distraught that they couldn’t even write to each other without suspicion. I arranged for their letters to come through me.”

“You can be sneaky as a fox in July,” Michael comments.

“I take that as a compliment,” Lady Violet titters. “Before Kurt joined the Royal Flying Corps, I got to know him better. He’s a fine young man… intelligent, hardworking, and capable of doing so many things. When he enlisted in the RFC, it was only natural that he would become a flying ace.”

“I’ve never had an issue with Kurt, per se,” Michael admits. “He’s a Westerville man, and we are all proud of his accomplishments during the war.”

“Just before the Great War, Blaine and Kurt made certain promises to each other, and they wear eternity rings as a symbol of them.”

“I’ve seen the ring on Blaine’s finger, but I’ve always thought it had to do with his mates from the Sandhurst Military Academy.” 

“During the war years, their love grew stronger. Kurt was distraught with the news that Blaine was killed in action. He never gave up hope that Blaine was still alive until the government proclaimed that the last soldier had returned home. It was only then that Kurt decided he needed to start a new life away from Westerville Abbey. I gave him the money for the ship’s fare to America.”

“I can’t believe it!” Michael exclaims.

“It's a very big thing to give up your whole world. It would have taken Kurt years to save that sort of money.”

At the time, Michael had thought it unusual that Kurt could afford to emigrate to America. He assumed that Mr and Mrs Hummel had given him their savings. 

Lady Violet continues, “When Blaine finally returned from the war, he was shattered to find out that Kurt had left to start a new life without him. Blaine’s love for him was so strong that he went to New York City to find Kurt.”

“You make it sound like an epic love story,” Michael remarks.

“Oh, but it is! Once they reunited, they started to build a life together. Blaine purchased a townhouse for them to live in. They have established a restaurant, which is already a success. You can’t help but notice how happy Blaine is.”

Michael rubs his chin. “I have to admit that I was expecting a more downcast Blaine to turn up for this holiday. The Leipzig Trials must have been difficult for him.”

They finish their tea in silence. Michael now understands a little bit more about Blaine’s relationship with Kurt. Somehow, they managed to get through the prospect of Blaine marrying a lady, the Great War, and the years of Blaine being pronounced killed in action. After all Blaine has been through, he deserves happiness in his life, and it seems that he has found it in the most unlikely person imaginable. He decides to confide his deepest concerns to his mother.

“Mama, I don’t know what to do. I love Blaine. I want him to be happy and successful in his life, but I don’t like that he’s homosexual.”

“How did you feel when Blaine was declared Killed in Action?” Lady Violet asks.

Michael bows his head to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. “There is a good reason why parents die before their children. I felt that part of my heart was gone for good. It was the worst experience I’ve ever gone through in my life.”

Lady Violet reaches out and takes her son’s hand. “If you don’t learn to accept Blaine and Kurt together, they will leave Westerville after the dinner party and never return. He won’t be part of your life anymore. He will be as good as dead. You don’t want that, do you?”

Michael lets out a sob, and whispers, “No, but I don’t know what to do.”

Lady Violet releases her son’s hand. “I hope you haven’t said anything that you will have to retract.”

Michael shakes his head. “Not really. Immediately after I spoke with Blaine, I left for London to cool down.”

“That was very sensible, my dear. Whilst you were gone, Blaine has kept a brave face and continued with his holiday - riding Firebird, spending time with his nephews and nieces, and preparing for the dinner party tonight. However, I know Blaine well. He’s hurting inside. He’s worried that you no longer love him.”

“Of course I still love Blaine,” Michael states with conviction. 

“But Blaine doesn’t know that. I think you would be wise to clear the air before the dinner party… Maybe invite Kurt to attend as a guest.”

“What! A former footman attending a dinner party? Have you gone mad?”

“You don’t need to tell your guests that bit of information. Be selective. Captain Kurt Hummel is from Westerville… He’s a flying ace. Your guests will regale tales of spending the evening with a wartime hero.”

Michael mulls it over, and decides his guests would enjoy Kurt’s company. No doubt Kurt has some interesting anecdotes about his time in the RFC during the war.

Michael stands up. “I guess there is no time like the present. I’ll go speak to Blaine at once.”

“I’ll wait here until you return,” Lady Violet promises.

Michael goes downstairs to find Pamela and Mrs Hummel huddled over the household accounts. When they spot him, Mrs Hummel immediately stands up.

“Good afternoon, My Lord,” Mrs Hummel says.

“Good afternoon, Mrs Hummel.”

“Welcome back,” Pamela says.

Michael gives his wife a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Pamela. I arrived in time to have tea with my mother. Is Blaine in the kitchen? I need to speak with him.”

“Blaine left for Dower House to freshen up before the dinner party,” Pamela replies. 

“Jolly good. After the train journey, I could use some fresh air. Mama is in the drawing room. Perhaps you could keep her company until I return?”

Pamela rushes to his side, and they walk up the stairs. “Tell me you aren’t planning on kicking Blaine out?”

Michael takes her arm in his. “No, my dear. Far from it. I’m going over to invite Kurt to the dinner party.”

“You do surprise me!” Pamela exclaims.

“While I’m gone, Mama can tell you all about our little chat.”

Michael leaves the abbey with Isis, his yellow Labrador retriever. It would do them both good to spend some time outdoors while the weather is glorious. When he knocks at the door of Dower House, Kurt answers it, clearly surprised to see him.

“Good afternoon, My Lord. We didn’t realize that you were in back in Westerville.”

“I only returned an hour ago. Is Blaine here? I wish to speak to him.”

“Blaine is in the bath after spending the morning in the kitchen. Please take a seat in the drawing room, and I’ll let him know you are here. Would you like a cup of tea?”

“No, thank you, Kurt. I just had tea with my mother.”

Michael makes himself comfortable in the drawing room, and he can hear hurried footsteps above him. After a few minutes, Blaine arrives, wearing simple trousers and a T-shirt. His hair is still wet from his bath. Michael has never realized how curly Blaine’s hair is without the pomade.

“Good afternoon, Father. I’m glad that you returned in time for the dinner party.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world. Where is Kurt? I would like to speak to both of you.”

“I’ll go find him.”

After a few minutes, Blaine returns with Kurt. They both sit down on a sofa, looking very nervous. Michael notices that Kurt is wearing the exact same ring that Blaine has. They are sitting so close that their legs are touching one another’s. It looks as if it’s both an intimate and comforting gesture. Michael begins the conversation. “Blaine, I feel like I don’t know you anymore.”

Blaine flinches at the statement. “I’m still the same person. Because I love you, Father, I don’t want there to be any secrets between us.”

“Your grandmama just enlightened me about how long your relationship has been going on. I’m not sure that I can say that I approve of it.”

“I’m not asking that you approve of us, Father. I’m asking that you accept me for who I am. Kurt is now my family, too, and he needs to be part of our traditions.”

Michael notices Kurt’s face soften in a loving look. “Kurt, do you have anything to say?”

Kurt clears his throat. “I love Blaine with all my heart. I always have, and I always will. We have gone through so much, both together and apart, and our love and commitment to each other is stronger than ever.”

“Does your father know about this?”

Kurt nods. “I’ve always known that I’m attracted to men, and it seems that he has always known this, too. When I told my father, he said he wasn’t in love with the idea, but if that’s who I was, there was nothing he could do about it. Most important, he told me he loved me just as much.”

Michael closes his eyes, trying to imagine the conversation between Hummel and his son. The butler is a stickler for convention, and yet his love for Kurt trumped everything. That father-son bond is as strong as how he feels for Blaine. 

When he opens his eyes, he sees Blaine and Kurt holding hands so tightly, as if nothing or no one could tear them apart. Michael stands up and says, “Well, if I can't stop you, I see no profit in a quarrel. You'll have a very different life from the one you might have lived, but if you're sure it's what you want….”

Blaine looks at Kurt with a smile. “I am.”

“Then you may take my blessing with you, whatever that means.”

Blaine stands up and hugs his father. “Oh, Father. It means more than anything!”

Michael holds onto his son tightly, never wanting to let him go. Hopefully, he’s done the right thing in giving his support. It feels right in his heart, and that’s what matters. “I love you, Blaine.”

“I love you, too, Father,” Blaine replies, with so much emotion in his voice.

When he finally releases Blaine, he looks at Kurt. “If you mistreat him, I will personally have you torn to pieces by wild dogs.”

“I'd expect no less,” Kurt replies in a solemn tone.

When Blaine returns to his seat next to Kurt, Michael sits down. “The family must never be a topic of conversation. I hope you don’t tell anyone.”

Blaine furrows his forehead. Michael thinks that Blaine’s eyebrows have a language of their own. “It’s my decision to tell people if I want to, and I would like you to support me in whatever decision I make.”

Michael can’t help but chuckle. “You’ve been trained well by your Grandmama. I see that I’m dealing with a man now.”

Blaine leans forward. “We are discreet. We will give you no cause for embarrassment during our stay at Westerville.” 

Michael stands up. “I best return to the abbey before your Grandmama and Mama die of curiosity. I do have one more thing to ask, though. Kurt, would you do me the honor of joining us at the dinner party tonight?”

Blaine and Kurt look at each other in amazement. Michael is proud that he can still surprise his son.

Kurt immediately stands up. “Thank you for the invitation, My Lord. However, I will be working with my father tonight, overseeing the meal.”

Blaine adds, “We’re a team. While I cook in the kitchen, Kurt works his magic in the dining room.”

“It’s how we work together in the restaurant. I want to ensure that Blaine’s food is served at its best,” Kurt says.

Michael replies, “Yes, I can understand that. There is no need to change a well-proven formula. However, I’ll expect to see you with Blaine at breakfast tomorrow morning and all the meals after that.”

“Yes, My Lord. I would like that very much.”

Michael leaves Dower House and makes his way to the abbey, stopping every once in a while to throw a stick for Isis to retrieve. For the first time in days, his heart is lighter and filled unimpeded with his love for Blaine.

When he enters the abbey, he immediately goes to the drawing room, where Pamela and Mama are waiting impatiently. He sits down next to his wife.

Lady Violet purses her lips. “Well?”

“Blaine and Kurt certainly have a strong bond. I gave them my blessing.”

Pamela rubs his arm. “I know that must have been difficult for you.”

“I’ve been reminded of what really matters. Family comes first. Of course, you'll think that's soft.” 

Lady Violet says, “Well, not at all. The aristocracy has not survived by its intransigence. Oh, no, no, we must work with what we've got to minimize the scandal.”

Michael gives a tentative smile. “We have survived the scandal of Rachel Berry snubbing Lord St James and eloping with Hudson, the chauffeur. We shall survive this, too.”

Michael stands and walks toward the fireplace. “Other men have normal families with sons-in-law who farm or preach or serve their country in the army and daughters-in-law that produce children.”

“Maybe they do, but no family is ever what it seems from the outside,” The Dowager Countess quips.

Pamela says, “My mother has found a way to deal with any questions. She merely mentions Blaine living as a POW for years, a vague war injury, and a faithful friend. It’s enough to stop idle gossip.”

Michael nods. “I agreed with Blaine that he will decide how to conduct himself. He’s a man now, and knows what he should do.”

Their conversation is interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Enter,” Michael calls out. 

Smythe enters the drawing room and says, “My Lord, the guests are due to arrive in a couple of hours. Shall I draw your bath?”

Michael consults his pocket watch. “Yes, that’s an excellent idea. Starting tomorrow, Kurt will be joining us for meals. Could you please make sure there is an extra setting for him?”

Smythe’s eyes widen. “Yes, My Lord.” 

Lady Violet stands up. “I best get ready, too. All this unbridled joy has given me quite an appetite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: The dinner party.


	41. The Dinner Party

****

**Saturday** ****  
**August 1921** **  
** **Kurt**

Once the Earl has left Dower House, Kurt shuts the door and leans back against it. He closes his eyes. Did that really happen? Did the Earl of Westerville just give his blessing for Blaine’s relationship with him? Was he really invited to eat all meals with the Andersons? Clearly the Earl has had a change of heart since he left for London.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist, holding him tightly, and nuzzles into his neck. Kurt can feel Blaine’s tears dampen his shirt. He pulls Blaine closer and embraces him, wanting Blaine to feel that in his arms, he is safe to let his emotions free. He knows that Blaine has been worried about losing his father’s love and being estranged from his family. Kurt tries not to imagine what life would have been like if that had happened. Would their relationship have survived that sort of strain? Fortunately, the Earl came around and accepted them. It’s the best possible outcome.

Blaine pulls away and gazes at Kurt. His eyes are puffy and swollen, but he is sporting a goofy grin. “Please tell me that I didn’t make up my father’s visit in my head?”

A reassuring smile forms on Kurt’s face. “It absolutely happened. Your father loves you and has given us his blessing.”

Blaine stands tall with a gleam in his eyes. “He loves me… All of me.”

“Yes, he does,” Kurt confirms.

“We are going to create the best dinner-party food ever known in the West Country. Father, Mama, Grandmama, and Cooper will be so proud of us.”

Kurt glances at the grandfather clock in the entranceway. Kurt brushes a few curls away from his face. “If we’re going to create the best meal, we better get going.” 

Blaine pats his head. “Yikes! I’m not wearing pomade. What must father have thought when he saw me? I better tame this rat’s nest before we leave.”

Kurt interrupts, “I’m proud of my brave, handsome, bushy-haired boyfriend.”

Blaine captures Kurt’s lips in a gentle kiss. “I think that’s written in the boyfriend agreement. I might be spending most of the evening in the kitchen, but you know father is a stickler for attire, manners, and the like everywhere in the abbey.”

They both dash up the stairs to the bedroom. While Blaine uses the bathroom to apply pomade, Kurt changes into his outfit for the evening. Blaine had insisted that he pack his black tie suit to cover all eventualities. It was a wise decision. The suit will distinguish him from the footmen in the dining room, which is exactly what he wants.

He packs the outfit Blaine will be wearing after dinner. When they are both ready, they walk to the abbey.

“Do the footmen know the names of each item on the menu?” Blaine asks.

“Yes, I drilled them all this morning.”

“Do they know the measurements for each cocktail?”

Kurt stops Blaine along the path. “We’ve got that covered, too. Look, Blaine, we are a team. Your job is to produce the delicious food, and my job is to serve it. Have I ever let you down?”

Blaine shakes his head while bouncing on his feet. “No, you have never let me down, sweetheart. I’m just a little nervous about tonight. It’s a really important dinner.”

“So was opening night at Westerville’s, and it was a huge success. Trust me, I’m going to make sure that your food is served to the highest standard.”

“I know you will, my love. We work well together, you and I. With you upstairs overseeing things, nothing can go wrong. I’m just being a silly idiot.”

Kurt bops him on the nose. “But you’re my silly idiot. Now let’s get going before Mrs Sylvester makes changes to your menu.”

* * *

 

Kurt stands along a side wall of the drawing room, watching his father and Jake offer crostini topped with roasted red pepper and goat cheese, brie and fig, or cheddar and cranberry chutney.

“These are delicious,” Cooper exclaims.

“Who would have thought to serve the first course in the drawing room of all places?” Lady St James remarks with a dismissive air.

Blaine had related many stories of Lady Kitty Wilde, now Lord Jesse St James’s wife. It appears that Blaine hadn’t been exaggerating when he said that she has a barbed tongue. Kurt quickly picks up a tray of cocktails and heads toward the group.

“Sir Blaine is creating an American dining experience. It’s quite common for the Manhattan elite to serve food nibbles in the drawing room at dinner parties. Americans call them ‘finger food’ because they are meant to be eaten with your fingers while having cocktails.”

“Fancy that. I guess we do have things to learn from Americans,” Lady Quinn remarks. 

Kurt continues, “I have two cocktails on offer. The green one is called a [ mint julep](https://c2.staticflickr.com/8/7866/47131536771_797cab45cc.jpg), made with crushed mint, bourbon, and a sugar syrup. It originated in Kentucky, which is legendary for its bourbon and hot summer nights. The second cocktail is called [ The Bee’s Knees](https://c2.staticflickr.com/8/7818/46407920014_ee14ab445d_o.jpg), and it contains gin, lemon juice, and honey. It’s a play on a popular American expression meaning the best.”

Lord St James takes the Bee’s Knees cocktail from the tray, and takes a sip. “By jove, this is delicious!”

Kurt goes around the room, offering cocktails and explaining their ingredients. When the tray is empty, he returns to the sideboard and watches his father and Jake continue to serve the crostini.

When the Dowager Countess enters the drawing room, the Earl walks over to greet her. “Good evening, Mama. Can I tempt you to try one of these new cocktails?”

“I don't think so - they look too exciting for so early in the evening.”

Kurt had already anticipated that the Dowager Countess would choose not to drink a cocktail. He puts a prepared crystal-cut glass filled with sherry on a tray and approaches her. “I have your usual, My Lady.”

The Dowager Countess gives him a smile. “You always know how to take care of me.”

When Kurt is certain that everything is running smoothly, he leaves for the dining room. Sebastian arrives with the large silver tureen filled with tomato and basil soup, followed by Ryder with the bread basket. He checks the temperature of the white wine cooling in the ice bucket. 

“Everything going smoothly downstairs in the kitchen?” Kurt asks.

“Yes. Sir Blaine said you should begin the dinner,” Sebastian replies.

Kurt returns to the drawing room and announces, “Dinner is now served.”

While the couples make their way to the dining room, Kurt places fresh basil leaves on top of the soup. Sebastian serves the soup, while his father pours the wine. When Kurt is satisfied that everyone is happily eating, Kurt slips out to the small butler’s pantry outside the dining room. He finds Ryder and Jake bringing up the Caesar salad course. Kurt inspects the plates, ensuring that each one has the right number of croutons.

“You can set these down here while you clear the soup bowls. Please tell Sir Blaine that all is going well.”

A rhythm is soon established for the service. Ryder and Jake bring up the next course, Kurt inspects the dishes before they are brought into the dining room, Sebastian serves the course, and his father pours the wine. Kurt explains each course, and provides a little anecdote, whether it is about the dish’s origin or something that happened at Westerville’s restaurant.

Kurt stays in the dining room long enough to judge their reaction. The guests seem genuinely impressed with each course. After the Caesar salad, they are served smoked salmon terrine, lemon and mint sorbet, followed by roast chicken seasoned with lemon and thyme, served with a side of seasonal vegetables.

When the cheeseboard is presented, Kurt relaxes. The Wimbledon trifles are waiting in the butler’s pantry, and they look perfect. He stands in the back and listens to the dinner party conversation.

Mrs Spencer leans forward. “Lord Carnarvon has had to resort to replacing gems in their jewelry with fakes. Apparently, Mr Motta bought the gems for his precious daughter, Sugar.”

“I haven’t heard anything about Miss Motta since before the war. What happened to her?” the Countess asks.

Lady St James perks up. “Mr Motta sent his family to Switzerland during the war to avoid any unpleasantness, while he was busy establishing munitions factories in London. In 1919, she went to Monte Carlo to attend the Grand Prix. There, she met Pietro Bordino, the Italian race car driver for Peugeot. They eloped and are now settled in Turin, Italy. She is taking vocal lessons from a famous Italian maestro. She wanted to sing with the great Caruso, but his death a few weeks ago put an end to that dream.”

“Caruso probably died from fright at the prospect of singing with that tone-deaf girl,” the Dowager Countess quips.

Mr Spencer says, “I’ve heard that the Duke of Buckingham is almost in financial ruin. He’s had to sell the estate’s treasures in order to pay the death taxes - family portraits, antique furniture, tapestries, the lot. At this rate, the Duke’s son will have no fortune left.”

The Dowager Countess replies, “No fortune? He's lucky not to be playing the violin in Leicester Square.”

The Earl frowns. “It seems almost impossible to return to the former halcyon days. It’s such a pity. The great country houses are the bedrock of rural society.” 

Cooper clears his throat. “Not all the estates are dying. As landowners, it means we need to change to reflect the new realities of today.”

Kurt nods at Jake and Ryder to clear away the cheese plates, then considers their conversation. It is hard to think of a world where the Andersons don’t own the Westerville Estate and provide for their tenants. They keep a sense of order in the local community. However, Kurt prefers the American way of working hard and pursuing opportunities to succeed in life. 

There must be a uniquely British solution to this dilemma. For centuries, the estates that were in trouble married off their sons to wealthy wives. Before the war, Blaine was expected to do this very thing. But times have changed. Families who rest on their laurels fail, and those who innovate and embrace change succeed. Lord Cooper demonstrates an understanding of this quite clearly. The Westerville Estate seems to be in safe hands.

“There seems to be no sense of order to things these days,” the Dowager Countess remarks.

Lord Cooper tilts his head. “Grandmama, there have also been so many inventions and advances since the Great War. You don't really want things to go back to the way they were, surely?”

“Of course I do, and as quickly as possible,” the Dowager Countess replies.

“What about you, Father?” Cooper asks.

The Earl strokes his chin. “Before the war, I believed my life had value. I suppose I should like to feel that again.”

The conversation is interrupted when Blaine enters the dining room. He has changed from his chef’s uniform into a black tie suit. Blaine is so calm and relaxed that it is hard to believe that not too long ago, he was working hard in the kitchen. Kurt feels weak at the knees with how handsome and dapper Blaine looks.

“Good evening, everyone. I’m going to join you for the last course, if you don’t mind,” Blaine says.

The Earl stands up. “Mind? We’re positively delighted. It’s been a magnificent meal so far.”

Sebastian quickly brings another chair to the table and sets out the necessary cutlery and glasses. The butler is quick to pour Blaine a glass of wine.

The Earl says, “Smythe, please add another setting. Captain Hummel will join us as well.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

A chair is added next to the Dowager Countess, and Kurt is grateful to be sitting next to a trusted ally.

When the Wimbledon trifle is served, Kurt stands up and gives an explanation of the name behind the dessert. “It’s our most popular dessert at the restaurant.”

Lord Cooper takes a bite and smiles. “I can see why. It’s absolutely delicious.”

“I love how each person has their own individual trifle. It looks too pretty to eat,” Lady Quinn remarks.

Lord St James slaps Blaine on the back. “The meal was excellent. Although I’ve eaten plenty of chicken before, it tasted like something new.”

Blaine chuckles. “My sous chef is rather partial to chicken. She has taught me how to roast it so that the skin is crispy, but it’s still moist on the inside.”

“May I have the recipe for that Caesar salad so that my cook can recreate it?” Mrs Spencer asks.

“Certainly,” Blaine replies.

Lord St James turns to Kurt. “Hummel… The name sounds familiar. Where is your family from?”

The Earl is quick to respond, “The Captain is from Westerville. You probably recognize his name from the Great War. He was in the RFC, and received the Victoria Cross for his efforts.”

“Are you the Flying Porcelain?” Mr Spencer asks. 

“The one and only. Kurt is a British flying ace,” the Dowager Countess boasts.

Kurt simply nods. He thought the Earl handled the question with grace, and he is secretly happy that the Dowager Countess seems to be proud of his accomplishments.

Lady St James looks at her fingernails, feigning boredom. “I can understand the importance of aeroplanes during the war but not so much now.”

Her husband politely responds, “There are now aeroplanes that take passengers. It won’t be long before ship voyages are a thing of the past. And of course, mail is now sent by aeroplanes, too.”

“I can’t imagine that aeroplane travel is as glamorous as the new ships being built,” Lady St James counters.

The Dowager Countess tuts. “I rather enjoy the speed of airmail. It means I get letters from my Blaine in America that much quicker.”

Kurt decides to contribute to the conversation. “There are many future applications for aeroplanes. Just two months ago, there was a successful demonstration of aerial crop dusting performed in Ohio.”

“You don’t say!” Lord Cooper explains.

The Countess stands up. “Ladies, I think it’s time for us to retire to the drawing room and leave the men to talk about farming.”

Kurt immediately stands up to help the Dowager Countess out of her chair. He might not be a footmen any longer, but he is still a gentleman. 

Once the ladies have left the dining room and the port is served, they get right down to business. Kurt explains that an aeroplane was used to spray lead arsenate to kill caterpillars that were destroying the crops. However, aeroplanes can also spray fertilizers on crops to help increase the yields.

“How fascinating,” Mr Spencer remarks. “After this year’s drought, we need to increase the yields any way we can.”

Cooper rubs his chin. “This could be very effective for the Westerville Estate. We have large tracts of land and too few laborers. Many of the tenant farmers either died during the Great War or flocked to the cities to work in factories. I’d like Westerville to be the test estate for Great Britain. We could use this fertilizer spray.”

The Earl says, “That’s an excellent idea. I suppose I could have a word with the Minister of Agriculture.”

Kurt adds, “The demonstration is based on a joint effort by the US Agriculture Department and the US Army. I have contacts in the US Air Service, so I could find out more about the project and provide a contact for you.”

“You have connections?” Lord Cooper asks.

“Kurt is a certified licensed pilot in America. He actually devised the refresher course and test for war veterans. He flies aeroplanes at the US Army’s airfield every Saturday. He knows people,” Blaine assures him.

The Earl smiles. “This is rather interesting. Kurt, is it possible for you to join Cooper and me for afternoon tea in the study tomorrow? I’d like to explore this further.”

“Absolutely, My Lord.”

“What about me?” Blaine asks.

Cooper chortles, “You can go for a ride on Firebird, or better yet, bake us a cake.”

Blaine deflates in his chair. “Mrs Sylvester is perfectly capable of baking you a cake, thank you very much.”

The Earl says, “I’d like Blaine with us, too. In a short period of time, he and Kurt have established a successful restaurant in America. Blaine has a good sense for business and can tell us if we are on the right track.”

Blaine sits straight once again. “Thank you, Father. I’ll be there.”

The conversation turns to the drought and issues affecting the crops. Once they finish their port, the Earl suggests that they join the ladies in the drawing room.

Blaine stands up. “If you don’t mind, Father, I would like to retire for the evening. I’ve been working hard since the crack of dawn.”

“Yes, of course, Blaine. I’m expecting to see both you and Kurt at breakfast tomorrow.”

“We’ll be there. I think I’ll retire for the evening, too,” Kurt says.

Once they’ve said goodbye to the guests, who give genuine compliments about the meal once again, they walk back towards Dower House.

“Do you think it went well?” Blaine asks.

“I know it went well. Every course was delicious, and slightly different than the usual offerings. They’ll be talking about fancy cocktails and finger foods in the drawing room for months to come.” 

Kurt checks their hips. “The service was pretty fabulous, too. My father, Sebastian, and I make a formidable team.”

“Hey, I thought we made a formidable team,” Blaine says and then pushes out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout. 

Kurt giggles. “We make the most fabulous and formidable team in the entire universe.”

When they arrive at Dower House, they immediately head upstairs to change into their night clothes and wash. They climb into bed and get into their favorite snuggling position.

Kurt says, “Do you know, I think we really have your father’s blessing. I was absolutely shocked that he invited me to sit down to eat dessert. It’s a good thing you made a few extra portions.”

“I made the extras on purpose. I was always planning to eat dessert at the dinner party and invite you to sit as well. My father beat me to it.”

Kurt kisses the top of Blaine’s head. Blaine always finds a way to prove that he puts Kurt first, before anyone.

“Kurt, I was so proud of you tonight. You managed to bring up the aerial spraying at the right time in the conversation. You sounded as smart and knowledgeable as you are handsome. I wanted to ravage you right there.”

“It’s a good thing you didn’t! I can’t imagine what your father would do,” Kurt exclaims.

“I’d ravage you right now if I wasn’t so exhausted.”

“There’s always tomorrow,” Kurt purrs.

Blaine yawns. “Tomorrow sounds good. I promise I’ll ravage you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine makes good on his promise...


	42. Teenage Fantasy

****

**August 1921, the day after the dinner party** **  
** **Blaine**

Breakfast is a lighthearted affair, with talk about the success of last night’s dinner party. Blaine tries not to let it go to his head, but he fails. It is the first time in a very long time that his family is so openly proud of him, and he is soaking up all the compliments.

He looks across the table at Kurt and gives him a lingering, sweet smile. With each meal in the formal dining room, Kurt looks more at ease with the family. Perhaps it was best that Kurt had several days to get used to it before his father returned from London.

When Kurt rises to get something from the breakfast buffet, Blaine leans toward his father and whispers, “Thank you for inviting Kurt to join the dinner party for the dessert course last night. It really meant a lot to me.”

The Earl sets down his newspaper. “If you consider Kurt part of your family, he is part of our family, too.”

When Kurt returns to the table with a slice of toast, the Earl continues, “We’ve talked about the food last night but not the service. Kurt, I can see why you are an excellent business partner in the restaurant. While you did not actively participate in the service, you were discreetly in the background, making sure everything went smoothly. Your little anecdotes about the food and the restaurant were so interesting. The story about the customer who wanted three granules of sugar in her coffee was hilarious. I don’t know how you kept a straight face when you personally served her the coffee and used tweezers to add the granules.”

Kurt’s face lights up. “Thank you, My Lord. We have excellent waiters at the restaurant, and I have personally trained them to my father’s exacting standards.”

“As it should be,” the Dowager Countess remarks. “There are standards to maintain at Westerville, whether in Devon or America.”

The Countess stands up. “Lady Anderson and Quinn, Flanagan is waiting outside with the car for us.”

“Where are you going, my dear?” the Earl asks.

“We have the final fitting at the dressmakers in Exeter. We also need to pick up the new hats at the milliner.”

“Spending all our money?” Lord Cooper jokes.

Lady Quinn smiles at her husband. “You want us to look good for the Saturday to Monday party, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course, dear, but you always look good to me.”

Lady Quinn rolls her eyes, and Kurt now appreciates that cheesy lines are an Anderson trait.

The Countess gives her husband a kiss on the cheek. “We plan to have lunch at [ The Royal Clarence Hotel](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/802/27087816968_65048718b3.jpg). We’ll be home late afternoon.”

The Earl nods. “That works well with our plans. Cooper and I are inspecting the village cottages this morning. We’ll grab something to eat at the Westerville Arms. We are meeting with Kurt and Blaine before dinner to explore the possibility of having an aeroplane spraying Westerville crops with fertilizer.”

“Sounds fascinating,” the Dowager Countess drawls. She turns to Blaine. “What are you two doing today?”

“We’re taking the children out for a nature walk and a boat ride on the lake,” Blaine replies.

“Don’t forget that they have their swimming lessons this morning. They’ll be available after lunch,” Lady Quinn reminds them.

Once everyone has left, Kurt and Blaine remain seated in the dining room to finish their tea.

“I suppose you are going to ride Firebird this morning,” Kurt suggests.

“Nope. I’ve got other plans.”

“Oh, do tell.”

Blaine shakes his head. “It’s a surprise.”

When Hummel enters the dining room, Blaine says, “Kurt and I will be in the library all morning. I want to record details of my favorite books so that I can buy copies in America. It’s a task that requires deep concentration, therefore we don’t wish to be disturbed.”

“Very well, Sir Blaine, but what about morning tea?”

“A pitcher of water should be fine. Could we please have luncheon served in the rose garden at one o’clock?”

“Certainly, Sir Blaine. There is already a pitcher of fresh water in the library,” Hummel answers.

“After lunch, we will be taking the children out. Mrs Sylvester will need to pack our afternoon tea. Yesterday, I made chocolate chip cookies for them. She should also pack some lemonade.”

“Yes, of course. Everything will be ready in time.”

When Hummel has left, Blaine stands up, and he extends his hand for Kurt to take and follow. Although Kurt has a puzzled look on his face, Blaine quickly leads them into the study and locks the door.

“Why are you locking the door?” Kurt asks.

“So no one will enter the study, silly.”

“Blaine, I don’t understand. You’ve already bought so many books on this trip that they will fill an entire trunk. Surely you don’t want to spend the morning identifying more books to buy?”

“The book cataloguing was just a ruse to stop people from entering the library.”

Blaine walks to the bookshelf in the far corner. After pulling out a few books, he reaches into the middle shelf and turns a lever. Kurt gasps when a portion of the bookshelf swings open to reveal a doorway.

“I forgot all about the secret chambers and tunnels in the abbey,” Kurt says.

“If you recall, I showed them to you before the war.”

Kurt’s face looks as if it’s on fire. “How could I forget? We did a lot of kissing in the tunnel. You were making such sinful noises that even I had a raging stiffie. If your father and Sebastian hadn’t entered the library when they did, I would have lost control and done unspeakable things to you.”

“I wanted so much more, too. I’m pretty sure that’s why they invented masturbation,” Blaine says with a smug smile.

“Are you saying that you used to masturbate thinking about us in the secret passages?”

“Our one time in the secret passages was fodder for many nights, and now, my teenage fantasies will come true.”

“Lead the way,” Kurt giggles.

“We better take our jackets off first. We wouldn’t want them soiled,” Blaine advises.

After taking off their jackets, Blaine walks into the tunnel, and picks up a gas lantern. Once he lights it, he takes Kurt by the hand. They walk through a maze of tunnels until they reach their destination - a small darkened chamber. Blaine hangs the gas lantern on a hook.

“Do you know where we are?” Kurt asks.

“We are underneath the front parlor. No one will be in there now. This chamber used to be the priest hole.”

“You mean a place where priests used to hide when Catholics were persecuted hundreds of years ago?”

“The very same,” Blaine confirms. 

Blaine gently pushes Kurt backwards until his back is against a wall. He then covers Kurt’s cheeks with his palms and kisses him greedily. His tongue plunges into Kurt’s mouth, demanding and seeking. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine, clutching at his shirt. Blaine presses his thigh between Kurt’s legs, and can feel his raging stiffie. He pushes against it so Kurt can get some friction. He knows he has done the right thing when he hears Kurt’s low moan. When they break for air, Blaine can feel Kurt’s hot breath panting. 

“I’m not sure what’s gotten into you, but I’m not complaining. Is this part of your fantasy?” Kurt asks.

Blaine’s teenage fantasies revolved around finding the second footman in the chamber, and having his way with him. However, he doesn’t want to admit to this. During their holiday, Kurt has been a bit sensitive about his former role at the abbey, and Kurt might take it that Blaine doesn’t think of him as an equal. Instead, he replies, “I was the naughty boy hiding from everyone. When you found me, you did unmentionable but pleasurable things to me.”

Kurt pushes Blaine away, puts his hands on his hips, and narrows his eyes. “I don’t believe you. A naughty boy wouldn’t have kissed me the way you just did. I think I was the naughty servant hiding from everyone, and you did the unmentionable but pleasurable things to me.”

Blaine lowers his head and looks at the stone floor. Of course Kurt knows what his fantasy really was, and Blaine is ashamed that he lied to him. 

“Mr Blaine, whatever are you doing in the abbey’s chamber?” Kurt asks in a mousy voice.

Blaine looks up to see a twinkle in Kurt’s eye. When Kurt bites his lower lip and looks down, Blaine realizes that Kurt is acting as a servant, and he decides to play along. “I’ve been looking for you forever. I need your help with something.”

“I’ll help you with anything, Mr Blaine.”

“Anything?”

“I’m yours to do with as you choose. You know what all work and no play did for Jack,” Kurt teases.

“You think I'm a dull boy anyway, don't you? I play, too,” Blaine replies.

Blaine slowly walks around Kurt and notices that his lover’s trousers are obscenely tented. Knowing that Kurt is aroused feels like permission to proceed. He cups his hand over Kurt’s cock and rubs. “It seems that it is you that needs help with something.”

When Kurt’s hips thrust up into Blaine’s palm, he removes it and begins to unbutton Kurt’s shirt. “Not so fast. I want to see your chest first.”

When Blaine has undone the last button, he pulls the shirt off Kurt’s shoulders, and it slips to the floor.

“Won’t the shirt get dirty, Mr Blaine?”

“Perhaps, but that’s the last thing you should be worried about.” 

Blaine lets his fingers dance across Kurt’s chest, noticing how his abdominal muscles quiver at the touch. “Your skin is as soft and creamy as I’ve imagined.”

“And what is your skin like, Mr Blaine?”

Blaine undoes the bow tie and quickly undoes his shirt buttons. “Not as beautiful as yours, my love.”

When Blaine throws his shirt on the ground, Kurt tentatively touches his chest. “I beg to differ. You are simply gorgeous.”

Kurt’s thumb circles Blaine’s areola, and when the nipple is pert, he leans down and suckles on it. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and rubs his back. “Feels so good.”

After Kurt focuses on the second nipple, Blaine doesn’t think his stiffie could get any harder. In one broad stroke, Kurt’s tongue moves upwards along Blaine’s throat, and ends behind his ear. “I want you, Mr Blaine… All of you.”

Blaine holds Kurt tightly. “How long have you been wanting me?” he asks, curious as to Kurt’s answer.

“On my first day at the abbey, I thought you were the most handsome man I had ever seen. However, it was a few days later, when we picked blackberries in the kitchen garden, that I realized you were kind and good. I lost my heart to you then. Now I want to give you everything I have to please you.”

Blaine pulls back. “I felt the same about you when we picked blackberries. I didn’t understand my feelings, but they were so strong.”

Kurt leans forward and kisses Blaine with so much passion that it leaves them breathless. Blaine knows he needs to carry this through and make it a fantasy that they will both remember for a very long time. “I want you up against that wall with your bare cock against the stones. How does that sound, my darling?”

Kurt quickly undoes his trousers, takes them off with his boxer briefs, and stands in the requested position. 

“Feet apart, sweetheart. I need to get you ready.”

“Ready for what, Mr Blaine?” Kurt asks.

“Ready for my cock. I’m going to take you so deeply… in ways you’ve never felt before.”

Kurt lets out a low guttural moan as he spreads his feet.

“Hands over your head, against the wall, sweetheart,” Blaine orders. “Make sure you are comfortable, because this will take a while.”

Kurt does as he’s instructed. “Anything you say, Mr Blaine.”

Blaine begins by peppering wet sloppy kisses behind Kurt’s ear, while his hands brush up and down his sides. Blaine knows from experience that it’s a sensitive spot that drives Kurt crazy. Kurt is already whimpering, and they have hardly started.

Blaine pulls out the small tube of KY-Jelly and his handkerchief from his pocket then sets them down on the floor before he takes off his trousers and boxer briefs. His cock has been so hard since they entered the chamber. While he strokes his cock to get a little relief, he murmurs, “I’m so hard right now. Just looking at you naked makes me excited.”

Kurt pushes his body closer to the wall. “I can’t wait to feel you inside me.”

Blaine tuts. “All in good time, lover boy.”

When Blaine feels in control of his body again, he kneels behind Kurt. He strokes the curve of Kurt’s firm buttocks. There is something he’s wanted to experiment with for a while, and now seems like the perfect time. His cock leaks precum just thinking about it. He takes a deep breath, and says, “I want to taste you.”

Kurt’s body shivers as he lets out a moan. He presses his body closer to the wall, and Blaine knows that he’s trying to get a little friction for his cock.

“Do I take that as permission, sweetheart?” Blaine asks.

“I did say you could do anything to me,” Kurt confirms.

Blaine uses his thumbs to spread Kurt’s cheeks so that his hole is exposed. He flattens his tongue, and licks from Kurt’s perineum up to his hole. He runs his tongue around the rim, alternating between slow and fast, all the time paying attention to Kurt’s reaction.

“How does that feel, sweetheart?” Blaine asks.

“No one makes me feel like you do.”

“I certainly hope not,” Blaine smirks. 

Blaine takes Kurt’s balls in one hand and gently massages them. Blaine can tell Kurt is enjoying his efforts when he sees Kurt’s precum drip onto the floor.

Holding onto Kurt’s hips, Blaine alternates between flicking his tongue over Kurt’s hole and slowly running it around the rim. Kurt is a hot whimpering mess, and Blaine decides to go further. He stops to squirt some KY-Jelly onto his fingers.

“Don’t stop! I love what you’re doing to me right now.”

“Begging for it now? What a naughty boy you are.”

Blaine returns to the task at hand. He curls his tongue lengthwise and pushes it gently into Kurt’s hole, wiggling it around the tight space.

“Blimey, you’re the naughty boy!” Kurt exclaims. 

Blaine’s tongue slips out, and he smirks, “When I’m good, I’m very, very good, but when I’m bad, I’m even even better.” 

Blaine’s tongue probes Kurt’s hole once again, and he can feel it begin to loosen. He takes a lubed finger and presses it in next to his tongue. He twists and turns both, pushing in and pulling out, until Kurt is reduced to babbling. When Blaine thinks Kurt is ready, he presses another finger inside, and uses his tongue to lick Kurt’s perineum. When the slicked third finger enters Kurt, Blaine focuses on fully preparing Kurt for his cock. He explores inside until he finds Kurt’s prostate and gently massages it.

Kurt pushes back and fucks himself on Blaine’s fingers, chanting Blaine’s name like it’s his personal mantra.

“You like that, don’t you? So greedy for anything I’ll give you. Which do you like better - my tongue or my fingers?”

“Both… Both are good. But what I want right now is your cock.”

Blaine continues with his fingers, but at a slower pace. He knows Kurt’s body well, and he can certainly take a little more. Blaine angles his fingers up to Kurt’s prostate once again. “You’re going to have to convince me that you want my cock inside of you. I want you to beg for it.”

Kurt fucks himself on Blaine’s fingers once again. “Your cock is so big… so thick… I want it to fill me up.”

“How do you know what my cock looks like? Have you been spying on me in the bathtub?” Blaine asks. 

“Never, Mr Blaine! But... when I shave you in the morning, you get a stiffie.”

Blaine thinks back fondly to those morning shaves. He certainly had a stiffie every morning. “Go on.”

“The boxer briefs from Woolworths… Th-they...mmm leave very little to the imag-ination…*grunt*... Your robe usually slips open when I massage your face… I-I can see the outline of your stiffie.”

“Oh, really?”

Kurt lets out a low guttural moan. “I can barely control myself to not massage it, as well.”

Blaine removes his fingers and cleans them on the handkerchief. He has needs to be filled, and he can’t wait any longer. “Turn around, sweetheart. You can finally see my cock without my boxer briefs.”

Kurt turns around and stares at Blaine’s engorged cock. “It’s even more gorgeous than I thought it would be. Can I touch it?”

Blaine passes him the tube of KY-Jelly. “Why don’t you slick it up so that I can enter you.”

Kurt squeezes some jelly onto his fingers and takes his time warming it up. He kneels in front of Blaine, and with feather-like strokes, slicks up Blaine’s cock. It feels like a tease for what’s ahead. Once he’s finished, Blaine hands him the handkerchief to clean his hands. 

“How do you want me?” Kurt asks.

“Stand up,” Blaine orders.

When they face each other, Blaine gently pushes Kurt so his back is against the wall. He wraps his arms around Kurt and kisses him deeply and reverently. When their kiss is finished, Blaine softly murmurs, “I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you, too. I also love your tongue. It’s very talented.”

Blaine waggles his eyebrows. “I hope you love my cock as well.”

“I know I will.”

Blaine leans over and grabs onto the back of Kurt’s thighs. “Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist, sweetheart.”

When Blaine feels limbs around him, he stands up straight and pushes Kurt’s back against the wall. He snakes one hand around his cock, and guides it to Kurt’s hole. He knows that he prepared Kurt well so he pushes in with one swift movement. He slowly begins to thrust, sinking deep inside Kurt. 

Blaine can feel the sweat trickle down his face. Kurt’s skin in sweat slicked as well, and he loses his balance a little trying to keep Kurt up and against the cool stone wall. Once Blaine regains his balance, he speeds up the pace and thrusts as hard as he can. Kurt fists and gently tugs Blaine’s unruly curls that have escaped from his pomade. Blaine adjusts himself until he is hitting Kurt’s prostate with every thrust, just managing to keep from cumming. 

Kurt sucks at Blaine’s shoulder, his hips rocking with the movement. “It’s so good, Blaine. My body is on fire.”

Blaine frees one hand. “I’m Mr Blaine, and don’t you forget it.” 

When Blaine’s hand hits Kurt’s buttocks, the former footman moans, and Blaine can feel splatters of hot cum on his stomach. Blaine thrusts wildly, and when Kurt bites his shoulder, his body stiffens as an orgasm rips through him. He continues to thrust through the aftershocks. When his cock becomes oversensitive, he pulls out and sets Kurt down. 

“Why, Mr Blaine, you’re usually so dapper; I had no idea that you could be so naughty… and delicious.”

Blaine collects Kurt’s clothes and hands them to him. “Darling, please call me Blaine now. It felt weird to have you call me Mr Blaine again.” 

“I found it rather exciting.”

“Could you really see my stiff when you used to shave me?”

“I certainly could, and it was very impressive. You aren’t the only person who had teenage dreams, you know?” 

Blaine’s eyes darken. “I want to know all about your teenage dreams… intimately.”

Kurt laughs. “I think you’ve experienced most of them.” 

Blaine is quiet for a moment as he thinks about all the exciting things he's experienced with Kurt.

As Kurt leans forward to button up Blaine's shirt, he adds, "I can't remember a time when you've been so demanding and in control when we've had sex."

Blaine frets that he went too far, especially at the end. “Was it too much? The slap?”

Kurt’s face flushes with heat. “No, I rather liked it. Why don’t I see this dominating side of you more?”

Blaine looks Kurt straight in the eye. “I want to be respectful of you. I don’t ever want you to doubt that I love you or that I think of you as an equal.”

Kurt pulls Blaine into his arms. “I feel your love and respect in everything we do together. More often than not, I’m the demanding one in bed. Do you ever doubt my love when I take the lead?”

“Never!” Blaine says with deep conviction. Blaine thinks back to the time in the Hamptons when he couldn’t cope with the blindfold and handcuffs. “I feel safe with you. I know that if there is something I don’t like, you’ll stop, and if there is something I like, you’ll indulge me.”

“Well, I feel the same about you. If I didn’t want to play the role of a servant, I would have told you so, and I know you would have stopped. But it was fun.”

Once they are dressed, Blaine takes the gas lantern, and they make their way to the library once again. Blaine picks up a notebook. “It’s best that it looks like we were really cataloguing books.” 

They sneak out of the study, along the corridor to the front entrance. Just before they open the door, Brittany appears. 

“My dolphins are no longer babies,” she states, tapping her nose.

Blaine has no idea what she is talking about. “We’re just headed to Dower House to freshen up before lunch.”

They make their way to Dower House and make quick work of changing their clothes and freshening up. When they arrive at the rose gardens, Sebastian is waiting for them under the wooden pavilion. Blaine pulls out the seat for Kurt, who sits down gingerly. There are two elderberry spritzers already poured into glasses, and Sebastian serves them a selection of sandwiches, pork pie, and a tomato salad. 

“I’ll be back in a little while with fresh berries and clotted cream. Is there anything else that you need?” Sebastian asks.

“No, thank you, Sebastian. There is more than enough food here. Could you tell Nanny that we will take the children in an hour?” 

“Yes, Sir Blaine.”

When Sebastian takes his leave, Blaine turns to Kurt. “I hope you aren’t too sore.”

Kurt shakes his head. “Nothing I haven’t felt before. Besides, it was totally worth it.”

Once Kurt has finished a sandwich quarter, he asks, “I do have one question… As a teenager, did you really fantasize about everything we just did?”

Blaine throws his head back in laughter. “Of course not. Before we spent time in London when I was off for the front, I had no idea what two men could do together. The most I thought about was kissing you senseless. I might have elaborated and embellished the fantasy quite a lot. I even threw in a recent fantasy.”

“The tongue?” Kurt asks.

Blaine blushes and nods.

“It was a good idea. The next time, I’m going to use my tongue on you so that you know what it feels like.”

Blaine’s eyes darken. “Don’t say things like that when we’re about to go on an outing with my nieces and nephews.”

Kurt smiles and takes a sip of the elderberry spritzer, “Do you think that it’s strange that we go at it like teenagers whenever we can?”

“Nope. I take great pride that we can still excite and satisfy one another.” Blaine places his hand on top of Kurt’s. “Sex is only one aspect of our relationship. The emotional connection is equally important, if not more so. We use our words, our actions, and our bodies to communicate our love for one another. I hope that never changes.”

Kurt wipes a tear from his eye. “You really could be a writer. You have a way of saying things that make me love you even more, if that is even possible.”

“Only for you, my sweet Kurt, only for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You must tell me whether you guessed that Blaine’s second teenage fantasy involved the abbey’s secret passages and chambers. Again, another idea I had when I was writing ‘Westerville Abbey’, but couldn’t execute because they were baby penguins at the time.
> 
> The chapter photo is Downton Abbey’s library.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Kurt spends time with his father on his day off.


	43. Hummel's Day Off

****

**August 1921** **  
** **Kurt**

A warm breeze floats into the dining room. Although it’s early in the morning, everyone - including the ladies - are at breakfast. It seems that no one wants to waste a moment that could be spent with Blaine.

The Earl sets down his newspaper and looks at Kurt. “Are you sure you won’t join Blaine and me this morning? I’m sure that Wesley can prepare a horse for you. Although Cooper warned old man Bunton that it was illegal to set traps on the estate, rumor has it that he is still doing it. An extra set of eyes to find the traps would be useful.”

“Thank you, My Lord, but I’ve already made plans to spend the day with my father. He has the day off,” Kurt replies.

“Yes, of course. How silly of me to forget. It’s important for sons to spend time with their fathers. If your plans change, you’ll find Blaine and me at the Westerville Arms at lunchtime.”

“Thank you, My Lord.”

Kurt sometimes has to pinch himself to remember that this isn’t a dream. Ever since His Lordship had returned from London, he has made a lot of effort to include him in family events. Kurt has noticed that His Lordship has been treating Blaine differently, too. Of course he could have sent grounds staff to seek out the traps, but it’s merely an excuse to spend time with Blaine. His Lordship is finally treating Blaine as a man… someone who is successful, honorable, and worthy of his pride.

Yesterday, they spent hours in the study exploring the idea of the Westerville Estate using an aeroplane to spray fertilizer on its crops. It seems that this project has given His Lordship a new sense of purpose, and Lord Cooper has always embraced new technological changes. Kurt has agreed that once he returns to America, he will send all the information he can gather to His Lordship, along with contact names in the US Army. Blaine has agreed to discuss the project with his uncle. Hiram Berry is a successful businessman and will have all sorts of contacts. Besides, he could become a potential investor if the scheme goes forward. An aeroplane isn’t cheap.

The Countess coughs to gain everyone’s attention. “I understand that there was a telephone call from America late last night. I hope there is nothing wrong at the restaurant.”

Blaine replies, “Far from it. Our head waiter rang with rather good news. We decided to open the restaurant earlier for dinner with a specially designed “early bird special” menu. It has been a huge success.”

“It sounds like longer hours and harder work,” Lord Cooper remarks.

“We are not afraid of hard work. In a short span of time, our tables are now turning over three times a night,” Kurt responds.

Blaine pipes in, “The early bird special menu is much more limited. Our sous chef prepares a special half roasted chicken and chips, which is proving very popular. She certainly loves her chicken.”

“But what about the staff? Surely they have to work longer hours,” the Earl states.

“Apparently, most of our staff prefer working longer shifts if it means they get an extra day off per week. Extending the hours for dinner does mean we need to hire more people. We have a Pole on the kitchen staff, who is extremely resourceful. He found temporary waiters and cooks from a Polish restaurant that closed last Easter. They have been helping out while we are here,” Kurt replies.

“Do they speak proper English?” the Dowager Countess asks.

Blaine smiles at his grandmother. “According to the head waiter, they do. However, when we return to New York City, Kurt will interview each waiter, and assess their English skills. He has already taught Finn Hudson’s Polish workmen English at nights. He can teach them, too.”

“Oh, I’m so glad that Kurt’s teacher certificate wasn’t for naught,” the Dowager Countess replies.

Kurt gives the Dowager Countess a knowing smile. There aren’t very many people who know that she paid for his teacher correspondence course. Kurt had spent many late hours studying so that he could work as a tutor in India, where Blaine was meant to be stationed in the Indian Civil Service. Due to Great Britain declaring war on Germany, the plans fell apart when Blaine enlisted in the cavalry instead. 

The Countess says, “I’ll be going over the menus for the Saturday to Monday party with Mrs Hummel and Mrs Sylvester. Once we’re done, I’ll send Mrs Hummel home to spend time with you, too, Kurt.”

Kurt nods. “I’m very grateful, My Lady. I know that Mrs Hummel wants to know everything about her son, Rachel, Carole, and their New York City life.”  Kurt stands up. “If you’ll please excuse me, I should join my father at Hummel Cottage.”

Once Kurt has said his goodbyes, he heads to Hummel Cottage. When he approaches, he finds his father on his knees in the front flower border, pulling out weeds. His beagle Buster runs over to Kurt, wagging his tail.

Kurt kneels to pat the dog. “Good morning,” Kurt greets his father.

When Burt looks up, there is a huge grin on his face. He quickly stands up and brushes the dirt from his knees. Kurt hardly recognizes his father - he is wearing dungarees, the red flannel shirt, and Yankees baseball cap he had sent to him for Christmas. Never has he seen his father in anything other than his butler uniform when on the Westerville Estate. 

“I’m glad you like the flannel shirt and baseball cap I sent to you.”

Burt laughs. “They are so darn comfortable. One of the benefits of living at the cottage is that no one sees me. I can wear what I like.”

Kurt raises one eyebrow. “Should you be doing gardening work? I hope it isn’t too strenuous.”

“Dave Karofsky sends a gardener here regularly to mow the lawn and tend to the garden. I want to surprise Mrs Hummel with a neat flower border when she returns from the abbey.”

Kurt picks up the gardening shears. “Let me help you by pruning the rose bushes. I’m rather good at it.”

“I didn’t invite you here to work! You don’t have to do manual labor anymore.”

“I rather enjoy it. I wouldn’t trade my life in New York City for anything, but I miss spending time outside with nature.”

“It’s your upbringing on a farm.”

“Did you name your beagle after Buster Keaton?” 

Burt chuckles. “Mrs Hummel and I enjoy his films. Have you seen  _ The Playhouse _ yet?”

“Blaine and I saw it in New York City,” Kurt confirms.

Burt kneels once again, plucking out weeds and throwing them into a wheelbarrow, while Kurt prunes the rose bushes.

Kurt decides to update his father on his plans. “I’m leaving Westerville on Saturday for Somerset to visit Auntie Edith. I haven’t seen her since 1914. I’ll be back on Monday night.”

“She will enjoy your visit. Is that the only reason you are leaving?”

Kurt shakes his head, knowing that his father has figured out the real reason for his Somerset trip. “Father, you know me so well. Frankly, I don’t want to be here during the Saturday to Monday party. I’m neither a domestic servant nor part of the upper class. It could be awkward, and guests might put two and two together and figure out that Blaine and I are homosexuals.”

Burt nods in understanding. “How does Sir Blaine feel about it?”

Kurt lets out a deep sigh. “He wants me to attend. Blaine says that being a flying ace would satisfy anyone’s curiosity as to why I’m at the party, but it feels like a lie.”

“No, it isn’t! You are a flying ace… A national hero… And you should be proud of that,” Burt exclaims with conviction.

“But that’s not why I am here. Blaine understands why I have reservations and has left the decision up to me. I’m sure His Lordship is rather relieved. Did you know that Blaine told him about the true nature of our relationship last week?”

“Know about it? I think the whole household heard His Lordship speak to Sir Blaine, then Her Ladyship, before he left for London. I’ve never heard him raise his voice quite like that.”

“Oh, dear. Has His Lordship mentioned anything to you?”

Burt nods. “The morning after the dinner party, I handed in my resignation.”

Kurt drops the pruning shears. “Dear Lord, that was the last thing I wanted to happen. What are you going to do?”

Burt takes his baseball cap off and wipes the sweat from his brow. “Nothing. His Lordship refused to accept it.”

“Really?” Kurt squeaks.

“His Lordship explained that Westerville Abbey is home to not only his family, but the servants, as well. Mrs Hummel and I are part of its very fabric, which is why he gave us this cottage to live in, not only now, but also during our retirement. Your relationship with Sir Blaine is just another way that binds our families together.”

“You don’t say!” Kurt exclaims.

“His Lordship has no quarrel with you. He was actually quite flattering about you. He thinks you are a fine young man - intelligent, hardworking and sensible. Your efforts during the Great War have proved that. Knowing about your relationship, and thinking it over, he now understands that you and Blaine complement each other in all the right ways.”

“How so?” Kurt asks. Although he believes that he and Blaine are perfect for each other, he is curious why others might think that, too.

“Sir Blaine has always been creative, but a daydreamer. A person who always benefited from some guidance. On the other hand, you are the practical one, who enables Sir Blaine’s dreams to come true. You might be surprised to hear this, but His Lordship has always been comforted knowing that you were in New York City to support Sir Blaine in his endeavours.”

“He clearly wasn’t happy when Blaine told him about the nature of our relationship.”

“Kurt, do you blame His Lordship? As hard as it is to believe, he had no inkling beforehand. His Lordship made it very clear to me that he doesn’t approve of homosexuals. Having said that, he spoke of that awful time after the Great War, when Sir Blaine was pronounced Killed in Action. His Lordship said that he didn’t want to imagine a life without his son again. He was willing to accept your relationship if that’s what it took to keep Sir Blaine inside the family fold.”

“It sounds like you had quite the conversation,” Kurt remarks.

“Although we are from different classes, His Lordship and I are more similar than you think. I also experienced a period when I didn’t know whether you were dead or alive.”

Kurt suddenly recalls the night-time flying mission when his aeroplane was shot down. Using a parachute, he jumped out, breaking numerous bones. Fortunately, some Canadian soldiers found him and carried him to the Royal Army Medical Corps station.

“Father, when my aeroplane was shot down, I was only missing for a few days. The RFC immediately sent me to Westerville Abbey for treatment and to convalesce.”

Burt stands up and raises his voice. “I’m talking about when you left for America, and we didn’t get a single letter for nine months! We had no idea whether you were dead or alive!”

Kurt’s stomach churns, remembering that unhappy period in his life. “I truly regret that I put you through that. At the time, I wanted to make you proud and only write when I had good news.”

“Every day, I thank the Lord for Sir Blaine, who went to New York City to find you. He was quite determined. I love you, Kurt, whether you are a flying ace or down on your luck. There is never any reason to hide from me.”

Kurt sobs into his fist. “I love you, too, Father. I promise that will never happen again.”

“I know it won’t, not while Sir Blaine is around. You need him as much as he needs you.”

Kurt huffs. “I wasn’t a damsel in distress. I was managing.”

“Of course you were. But like His Lordship said, you complement one another. You need Sir Blaine’s love and support to become the best you can be.”

Kurt mulls that over. He had never planned on becoming a waiter at Healy’s Tavern, yet it was the perfect solution to his dilemma when El Fey Club closed down. Somewhere along the line, his dreams merged with Blaine’s, and they managed to create a pretty good life together... A wonderful life. He wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

“You’ve changed since you’ve lived in America,” Burt remarks.

“How?”

“You know who you are. You’ve made a success of your life. You have a man who absolutely adores you. I couldn’t be happier for you. You make me so proud.”

Kurt walks into his father’s arms, and he holds onto him tightly. His father’s strong hands around him and the sound of his steady heartbeat feel so reassuring. After a few minutes, they reluctantly pull apart.

“I best get our luncheon into the oven,” Burt says.

They enter the cottage, and Kurt is immediately struck with how cozy it feels. It’s nothing grand, but it’s packed with mementos, both of their earlier days and their married life. His father lights the stove and slides in a shepherd's pie.

“Did Mrs Hummel prepare the pie earlier?” Kurt asks.

Burt snorts. “Mrs Hummel has many talents, but cooking isn’t one. We have most meals at the abbey. When Mrs Sylvester found out you were coming here for lunch, she prepared the shepherd's pie.”

“She didn’t have to do that. I know how to cook.”

“You are a guest at the abbey, and the servants treat you accordingly.”

“Is it awkward for you to be the butler and have me spend time with the Andersons?”

“Times are changing, my son. I’m so very proud to serve you in the dining room.”

While his father boils some peas, Kurt sets the table, and they are soon eating their lunch. “Blaine makes the best shepherd’s pie in the world. It’s one of the items on our menu.”

Burt swallows his mouthful before speaking. “Don’t even think of mentioning that to Mrs Sylvester. She boasts to anyone who will listen that Sir Blaine makes the restaurant's dishes strictly following her own recipes.”

When Mrs Hummel enters the cottage, Burt and Kurt immediately stand up. “I hope I’m not too late for lunch. I’m famished.”

“No, dear. There is plenty left. Why don’t you sit down and rest your weary feet while I prepare a plate for you.”

Burt potters in the kitchen. “You’re home early.”

“Her Ladyship gave me the rest of the day off so that I could spend time with Kurt.”

Burt returns with his wife’s lunch and sits down once again. “The family has been very good about giving us time off while Sir Blaine and Kurt are here.”

“We’ve also been rushed off our feet all month. Earlier this morning, I hired a few additional girls in the village to help us with the Saturday to Monday party,” Mrs Hummel explains.

“Do you not have enough staff?” Kurt asks.

Mrs Hummel shakes her head. “It’s so hard to find full-time staff these days. For example,  Her Ladyship has gone through three lady’s maids already this year. They all start off quite eager, but once the realities of the long hours sink in, they quit. Her Ladyship has settled for a widow from the village, who works each morning, and I help her dress for the evening. ”

Kurt tilts his head. “I don’t understand. I had a chat with Brittany, who told me that women were losing their factory jobs to men who had returned from war. With so many men killed during the war, there must be thousands of widows needing a job.”

“That is true, but  many of the women who fled to the factories are unwilling to give up their new independence. Domestic service is long hours for little pay, with little chance of finding a better life.”

“Domestic service is good enough for us,” Burt reminds his wife.

“Yes, of course it is, but the young ones want their own families. Many regard service as a job of last resort. They prefer to work during the day and return home at night to their husbands and children.”

“How do estates like Westerville cope?” Kurt asks.

“Many families have combined their London and country estate staff so that they need fewer servants.”

Burt pipes in, “Can you believe that there is a glut of unemployed butlers as a result?” 

Mrs Hummel continues, “With only one household requiring staff, there are fewer servants, and the family pays much less in taxes. Gardens are turned over into grass because it takes less manpower to maintain. The families also have to rely on dailies from the local villages.”

Kurt listens to the news, and it makes sense. As a former footman, he knows that the hours are very long, with little time off. The Great War has changed so many things. It would be impossible to turn back the clocks now that the working class has had a taste of a different life, whether it was in the Royal Army or in the factories.

Once Mrs Hummel has finished her meal, Kurt collects the dishes and takes them to the kitchen.

Mrs Hummel calls out, “Honey, you can leave them in the sink for me to wash later. Come join us in the living room. We want to hear everything about New York City.”

Kurt goes to his bag near the front door and takes out a parcel. Once he’s seated in the living room, he opens it to reveal the photographs that were taken just before he left. He starts with the photographs of the Hudson family.

Mrs Hummel takes out a handkerchief to dry her tears. “Even at nine months old, Carole is turning out to be a real beauty.”

“She is most definitely Rachel Berry’s daughter. She spends her days babbling away nonstop. Fortunately, she has Finn’s sweet disposition.”

“Finn wrote that Rachel has a starring role in a new Broadway show,” Burt remarks.

Kurt replies, “According to Rachel, it’s the role of a lifetime. The show opens next month. Blaine and I will join the family to attend on opening night.”

“You’ll have to write to us all about it,” Burt says.

“How about Finn? Is he truly happy?” Mrs Hummel asks.

“Yes, I believe Finn is happy. He is such a great father. While Rachel is rehearsing all hours of the day and night, Finn spends time with Carole. He managed a work crew to renovate the restaurant. He has decided to keep the crew on and specialize in renovations and remodeling. He has already been hired to update a Manhattan townhouse - the job starts next month. With all the new advances in the kitchen, bathrooms, and the like, he’ll be in high demand.”

“That is such wonderful news,” Mrs Hummel exclaims. “My Finn has never been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he has always been good with his hands.”

“Most important, Finn is good at managing people. His work crew respect him - he’s tough but fair. He’s also good at explaining things to customers in an easy-to-understand way. I’m sure his new business will be a success.”

“Fancy that, my Finn a business owner. Who would have thought!” Mrs Hummel stands up. “Thank you, my dear, for giving me all these photos. I hope that Finn, Rachel, and Carole can visit Westerville one day. Now, the dishes won’t wash themselves, so I better get to it.”

“Let me help you,” Kurt offers.

“Nonsense, you stay here and spend time with your father.”

Once she has left, Burt says, “Mrs Hummel and I have given our retirement great thought. We plan to retire in five years’ time. His Lordship has agreed and reconfirmed that we can live at the cottage in our retirement years. He also offered the passage to New York City as a retirement gift.”

Kurt claps his hands in glee. “We would all love for you to visit New York City. You could eat at Westerville’s every day, visit Finn and his family, attend a baseball game, go to the Hamptons, and…”

“Steady on, Kurt,” Burt interjects. “It’s five years away. There is still plenty of time to plan the trip. I’m more interested in finding out about your life now. Are you truly happy?”

“Oh, Father, I truly am.  It is also easy for me to succeed in New York. By and large, Americans place a high value on hard work, thrift, and efficiency in what you do.”

“I know Sir Blaine loves you, but is he  treating you right? Pulling his weight with the domestic chores?”

“Absolutely. Blaine treats me like the most special person in the world. I’m actually quite spoiled. On the days we don’t work, I wake up to breakfast in bed. Blaine does all the cooking, and we do the shopping and cleaning together.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. Sir Blaine is a special one. Make sure you remind him that he is loved, too.”

“That’s very good advice, Father. Speaking of which, I should head back to Dower House. Blaine should be returning any time now.”

Burt stands up and walks Kurt to the door. “I’m glad we had the day to catch up on each other’s news.”

“Me, too, Father.”

Mrs Hummel scurries from the kitchen. “It was lovely to spend time with you. And the flower border in the front looks wonderful.”

Kurt chuckles. “It was mostly my father’s work. I’ll see you both tomorrow at the abbey.”

Burt pats Kurt’s shoulder. “That you will, son.”

As Kurt walks to Dower House, he is filled with happiness. His father is well settled at Hummel Cottage, and he is content in his married life. It is comforting to know that his father has Mrs Hummel to keep him company and look after him, when needed. It certainly eases his mind.

His father was right about one thing. It’s important to remind Blaine how much he is loved each and every day. There are still a few hours before they are expected at the abbey for dinner. He has decided he’ll spend them worshipping Blaine… and his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: The Saturday to Monday party.


	44. The Saturday to Monday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a scene where someone has a panic attack. If you have any concerns, please send me a message on Tumblr or to my email account VoyageAsia4@gmail.com. No anons please - I will only answer privately to not spoil things for other readers.

****

**August 1921** **  
** **Blaine**

When the bell rings, Kurt opens the door to find Lord Cooper in his hunting attire.

“Good morning, Lord Cooper.”

Cooper strides into Dower House and has a look around. “Good morning, Kurt. Is Blaine ready?”

“Almost. He’s just doing his hair.”

“That will take a while,” Lord Cooper chortles. “Are you sure you won’t join us for the shooting competition?”

“No, thank you. I’ve already made plans to visit my aunt in Somerset. The bus leaves at noon.”

Blaine rushes down the stairs. He’s wearing his hunting outfit, which consists of moss-green tweed trousers, a coordinating waistcoat, and a [ Norfolk jacket](https://c2.staticflickr.com/8/7854/47131536321_f5fd4a5b09_o.jpg). “Morning, Coop. I hope you haven’t been waiting too long.”

“No, not at all. I know how long it must take you to slick down every lock of hair,” Lord Cooper chuckles. After looking Blaine over, Lord Cooper adds, “We missed yours and Kurt’s company at dinner last night.” 

“We were unavoidably delayed in Exeter,” Blaine replies.

Last night, guests trickled into Westerville at varying hours, so the family provided a dinner buffet for people as they arrived. Blaine and Kurt had decided not to join the family in welcoming the guests, to avoid any potential awkward questions and situations. Blaine had given a thinly-veiled excuse of needing to be in Exeter that evening. Instead, Kurt gave Blaine a driving lesson that was mainly spent in a layby on a little-used road. Blaine can’t control himself when Kurt talks about stick shifts, pistons, internal combustion, and lube jobs.

Cooper looks Blaine and Kurt over. “You guys wear each other’s clothes, right?”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “No, these are all mine. Don’t you remember me wearing them before Kurt arrived at Westerville?”

“But surely you must share clothes in New York City?” Cooper continues.

Kurt tactifully replies, “I’m taller than Blaine, and we prefer to wear different styles. However, we do share belts and accessories.”

“And underdrawers?” Cooper asks, waggling his eyebrows.

“Ew… That’s gross, Coop!” Blaine exclaims. He drops his head so that Cooper doesn’t notice that his skin is flushed hot, thinking of Kurt wearing his skimpy boxer briefs.

When Kurt gives Blaine his cap, he asks, “Are you sure you’ll be okay today at the shoot?”

Blaine nods, knowing that Kurt is concerned about Blaine’s reaction to holding a gun again. “We’re shooting at clay pigeons, not real ones. I’ll be fine,” Blaine reassures him. “Promise you’ll come out to the field to say goodbye before you leave?”

“Sure thing. The bus leaves at noon so I’ll be at the field around eleven.”

When Blaine leaves Dower House, he is surprised to see a brand-new [ Bentley car ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/8/7876/47131536461_3256906d27.jpg) in the drive. “Is this yours, Coop?”

Cooper puffs his chest out with pride and nods. “It was delivered only yesterday. With so many of us driving now, we needed more than the old Renault. This new car is for Quinny and me to use. Hop on in.”

Once they have climbed into the car, Cooper starts it up and revs the engine. “Hold on tight, squirt. The Bentley can go as fast as any race car.”

It takes all of Blaine’s control to keep from laughing as Cooper drives at 25 MPH in his new fancy car. Why, even Blaine drives faster than this in the old Renault.

Cooper says, “I’ve been wondering. When you and Kurt go out, do you check out other men?”

Blaine huffs, “Stop the car right now!” When Cooper stops the car, Blaine continues, “I find that a very odd question. I’m in love with Kurt, and he’s more than enough for me. Why would you ask me if we look at other men?”

Cooper gives him a quizzical look. “I don’t understand why you’re so offended. When I get together with just the guys, we check out the girls and talk about them. It’s not like I’m going to do anything about it, not when I have Quinn.”

“But would you talk about other girls like that in front of Quinn?”

“No, of course not.”

“Well, I wouldn’t check out guys in front of Kurt. We might mock other guys’ sense of fashion, but that’s it.”

Cooper places his hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist. I was only curious.”

They soon arrive at the field, which is set up for clay pigeon shooting. There is a long row of traps which the stablemen are loading with the clay targets. There are roughly a dozen gentlemen in small groups, drinking tea laced with honey and whiskey. 

The Earl waves at his sons. “Cooper, Blaine… Come join us for a hot toddy.”

Sebastian approaches with a tray of drinks. “The ones without whiskey are on the right,” he whispers to Blaine.

Blaine is grateful to have a drink without alcohol, certainly when firearms are involved. He needs to be in top form if he’s going to handle a shotgun.

“Sons, you know Lord St James, Sir Ellington, and Mr Pearson, however, do you remember Lord Charles Kiehl? He’s Chandler’s younger brother, and is now the Baron of Padstow.”

Blaine vaguely recalls the younger brother, who looks like the spitting image of Chandler, right down to his oversized glasses. 

Cooper extends his arm toward the Baron. “It’s been many years since we last saw each other, Lord Kiehl. I was saddened by the news that your brother was killed on board the HMS Cornwallis during the Great War. I had no idea that your father had passed away, as well. My condolences.”

“My father died of the Spanish flu back in 1918. It was a terrible time, but we managed to pull through it.”

“Whatever happened to your brother’s wife, Lady Rebecca Jackson?” Cooper asks.

“I married her.”

Although it’s unusual to marry your brother’s widow, it’s not totally unheard of. Why, even Henry VIII married his brother's widow, Catherine of Aragon. Blaine suspects that Lady Jackson’s parents were very clever and didn’t hand over their daughter’s entire dowry when she married Chandler Kiehl. When the older lord died, the Padstow Estate must have had to pay death duties. That might explain a lot.

Blaine shakes Lord Kiehl’s hand. “Belated congratulations. I met your wife once, just before the 1914 London Season. Did Lady Rebecca come with you to Westerville?”

Lord Kiehl nods. “She’s with the ladies back at the abbey. When she heard that you would be here, she insisted on bringing her xylophone. Something about a promised duet? I believe you play the piano.”

Blaine internally groans at the news. He isn’t looking forward to practicing with her one little bit. “It will be nice to see Lady Rebecca once again.”

Blaine’s face lights up when he sees Kurt walking toward the field. 

Before he can get a word out of his mouth, his father welcomes Kurt. “Everyone, this is Captain Kurt Hummel. He was in the RFC during the Great War.”

“Aren’t you the fellow who used to be a farmer, then a footman for Lord Anderson?” Mr Pearson asks.

Kurt nods. “That is correct. I now live in New York City, and work with Sir Blaine at our restaurant.”

“Will you be joining the shooting party today?” Lord St James asks.

“What would a footman know about a gentleman’s sport like clay pigeon shooting? I doubt anyone who served in the RFC would know how to fire a shotgun,” Sir Ellington sneers.

“I know plenty about guns,” Kurt politely replies.

Sir Ellington thrusts a shotgun in Kurt’s hands. “Then prove it.”

The tension in the air is so thick that one could cut it with a knife. Blaine sees the steely determination in Kurt’s eyes and is worried. Kurt doesn’t need to prove anything to anyone, especially these snobby buffoons.

“Kurt, you don’t need to do this,” Blaine pleads. 

“No, I think I would like to try this gentlemen’s sport of yours. Wesley, how does it work?”

Wesley says, “You aim the shotgun toward the skyline, and when you’re ready, shout ‘pull’. I’ll pull the trigger to release a clay pigeon in the air. Once you’ve made your shot and are ready for the next one, shout ‘pull’ again.”

Kurt raises the shotgun so that he can look right down the barrel. With one eye shut, he shouts “pull”. When the target is in the air, Kurt pulls the trigger. The clay pigeon is hit and shatters in the air. 

“Wesley, pull them as fast as you can,” Kurt shouts.

As the clay pigeons are launched into the air, Kurt accurately hits every single one. The noise is so loud that Blaine covers his ears. He stares open-mouthed, impressed with such precision - he’s never seen anything like it before, even during the Great War.

When Kurt has fired the final bullet in the shotgun, he hands the shotgun back to Sir Ellington. “The barrel alignment is off ⅜ of an inch.”

Kurt glances around the shooting party. “Well, this has been fun. My bus will be coming soon, so I’ll say goodbye now.”

Blaine watches as Kurt strides away from the field with his head held up high. He wants to follow Kurt, but that might raise eyebrows in the shooting party. His father’s acceptance of his relationship with Kurt is tenuous at best. Blaine has already promised his father that he would be discreet with Kurt, so he remains in the field.

“Beginner’s luck,” Sir Ellington grumbles.

“Digby, don’t be such a poor loser. You were never going to come out ahead when challenging a flying ace. It takes a good eye and keen reflexes to shoot a machine gun and fly an aeroplane at the same time,” Cooper chides.

“A former servant should have known better than to join us in the field,” Sir Ellington replies.

The Earl steps forward. “Captain Hummel is staying at Westerville Abbey as my guest. He’s welcome to join in every family activity, whether it’s eating in the dining room or clay pigeon shooting. If you don’t like it, then I suggest that you leave.”

Blaine’s heart swells at his father’s words. Not only has he made it clear that Kurt is no longer considered merely a working class bloke, but he is willing to evict a knight to prove it. 

Lord St James intervenes. “Let’s all calm down. I’ve met Captain Hummel several times, and I find him quite impressive. He’s left for Somerset to visit family so we won’t see him again. I suggest we get down to the business of shooting before the sun sets.”

The gentlemen walk to their appointed stands and ensure that their shotguns are fully loaded. Blaine reluctantly picks up his shotgun, wondering if he can really fire it. It seems like a lifetime ago that he received the hunting button in recognition of his skills and helpfulness. Since then, he has seen so many soldiers lie dead in the battlefields.

Wesley leans toward Blaine, and whispers, “I don’t have to actually release the clay pigeons. I doubt anyone will notice if you shoot or not.”

Blaine nods at the stableman, deciding that he won’t even fake the shooting but merely observe.

“Pull!”

A dozen clay pigeons are catapulted into the air, and there is a great din when the shotguns are fired. Blaine covers his ears, but the noise is deafening as more clay pigeons are released. He closes his eyes, trying to think of happy things, but his mind tricks him into thinking that he’s in the front line trenches of France once again.

And there is no escape.

Blaine’s fingers tremble and his heart races at the shouts and gunshot fire, while he waits to hear the whistle blow to signal that he needs to lead his soldiers over the top. His body shivers while at the same time heat flashes across his face. The dogs’ barking around him sounds like the enemy is getting closer, and every muscle in his body tenses. He breathes rapidly, trying to get enough air into his lungs.

Survival is the name of the game.

His mind flashes to Kurt, who has left the trench not too long ago. He can’t let any harm come to his love. Blaine needs to find Kurt and protect him. 

Blaine drops his shotgun and runs across the fields. He’s running through the maze of trenches, trying to find Kurt. He’s terrified that the enemy might have captured him. He feels the warm wind on his face as he runs toward the abbey. He’s alert and vigilant, looking for potential danger around every corner and behind every tree. Up ahead he sees the abbey’s walled kitchen gardens.

Refuge. Protection. Kurt. 

The gate to the kitchen gardens is unlocked. He races inside, and looks around to find a man’s silhouette inside the greenhouse. Blaine rushes into the safety of the man’s arms. The man feels different.. He smells different… He is all wrong.

He’s not Kurt, and Blaine collapses into darkness.

* * *

After inspecting Blaine, Cooper stands up. “I suggest we move him to his old bedroom at the abbey. He’ll be comfortable there while I telephone for the doctor.” 

Dave Karofsky shakes his head. “He doesn’t need a doctor, Lord Cooper. Something has triggered a flashback to a traumatizing event. This is the way his body is temporarily coping with it.”

“Blaine was at the shooting competition, and it was rather noisy,” Cooper remarks.

“That would do it. Whenever there is a shoot or hunt on the estate, I work inside the kitchen gardens because they make me feel protected. Sir Blaine should wake up in his own time and recuperate slowly,” Dave advises.

Sebastian nods in agreement. “During the war, I dealt with many soldiers and officers who had experienced battlefield trauma. Once Blaine is settled at the abbey, I’ll need to go back to see to the guests. Dave knows exactly what to do to take care of Sir Blaine.”

Cooper smiles in gratitude. “Okay, but if Blaine isn’t better by nightfall, I’m going to telephone Dr Roberts.”

* * *

 

When Blaine opens his eyes, he’s alarmed to find himself in his old bedroom at the abbey; he can’t recollect how he got there. Judging by the low sun rays beaming into the bedroom, it’s late afternoon. Although he must have been asleep for quite a few hours, he is simply exhausted. His body aches as if he has run a marathon. He looks around the room and is surprised to find Dave Karofsky sitting in a nearby chair, reading. 

“What happened?” Blaine asks.

Dave sets down his book. “This morning, you were at the clay pigeon shooting competition. I suspect the noise of the shotgun fires brought you back to wartimes on the Continent. I was working in the kitchen gardens, when you raced in and collapsed in my arms. How are you feeling?”

“Simply dreadful. Where is Kurt?”

“Kurt left at noon for Somerset to visit his auntie and friends. I’m not sure if he has even arrived yet.”

After Dave has stuck a thermometer into his mouth, Blaine slowly recalls the events of earlier in the day. He remembers speaking to gentlemen in the field, and Kurt’s practice round, which left no one in doubt about his skills. Once Kurt had left to catch the bus, the shooting competition started, and he remembers the deafening noise of the guns. 

Blaine takes the thermometer out of his mouth and hands it to Dave. “The shotgun fire tricked me into thinking I was back in a trench,” he confides.

Dave nods. “Trust me, this sort of thing has happened to me, too. It feels so real that it is utterly terrifying.” 

Dave reads the thermometer and announces, “Your temperature is perfectly normal. Let me check your heart rate.” Dave presses his fingers against Blaine’s wrist to time his pulse.

“So, what do you do to make the flashbacks stop?” Blaine asks.

“I can’t stop them. I’ve just learned how to live with them. I knew there was going to be a shooting competition this morning, which is why you found me in the kitchen gardens. Being inside the stoned walls makes me feel safe, and Sebastian or Hummel can check on me from time to time. If I’m in an open space, I feel like a target.”

Blaine nods in agreement. “I did feel like a target in no man’s land. I can understand why enclosed spaces might be helpful.”

“For a run-of-the-mill day, I keep myself in check by physical labor around the estate. It’s a way to release built-up stress.”

“I know what you mean. I love my work as a restaurant chef because not only is it physically demanding, but it also uses my creative energy.”

“How about the nights?” Dave asks.

“I- I sometimes have nightmares...terrible ones. It’s as if I’m back in the trenches or the POW camp.”

“I also have nightmares, although they are now few and far between. It helps to have a regular bedtime, and to do something relaxing before falling asleep.”

“Like reading?” Blaine asks.

Dave snorts. “I suppose so. Sebastian and I have found other ways to clear our minds and relax our bodies.”

Blaine’s eyebrow rises at this, and heat flashes across his face. “Oh, I see what you mean.”

Dave sets down Blaine’s wrist. “Your heart rate is normal, too. Kurt and Sebastian have written to each other about how to help people like us. If you have any questions or concerns, you can write to me or even telephone. I can tell you how I deal with things or lend a sympathetic ear.”

“I’d like that very much, Dave.”

“We are victims, Sir Blaine. I wouldn’t be here today without Sebastian. Without his love and support, I don’t know what would have happened to me. It certainly wouldn’t have been pretty.”

Blaine mulls this over. He certainly wouldn’t be the same person without Kurt’s love and support. He takes a good look at Dave. He looks so virile and composed; it’s hard to believe that he suffers from the same demons. He’s slightly embarrassed that the groundskeeper has had to spend his entire day nursing him. 

“You must be hungry, Dave. I’m fine now. Go get something to eat.”

Dave shakes his head. “I’m not leaving you alone, Sir Blaine.”

Dave presses the button that rings in the servants’ area down below. Moments later, Sebastian enters the room.

“How are you feeling, Sir Blaine?”

“Much better, thank you very much. I had a most interesting talk with Dave, and I’m going to be all right.”

“Sir Blaine’s vital signs are normal. I suggest that he has chicken broth and toast, followed by plenty of sleep,” Dave advises.

“I’ll bring something for both of you to eat. I should also tell His Lordship and Her Ladyship that you are awake. They are very worried about you,” Sebastian replies.

Blaine notices that Dave has a lopsided grin on his face as he watches Sebastian leave the room. “I think Sebastian was so quick to come to my bedroom to check on you, as well.”

Dave nods. “He takes good care of me, and we’re going to take good care of you, too. I’m not leaving you alone until Kurt returns. Pretty soon, Sebastian will bring us dinner. Once he’s finished working, he’ll join me here, and we’ll spend the night by your side. It will be like the old days.”

Blaine smiles, remembering the time when he finally returned to Westerville Abbey after the war, malnourished and ill from his years as a POW. Dave and Sebastian had insisted that they stay with him each and every night until he was fully recovered.

After knocking on the door, the Earl and Countess enter the bedroom. Dave quickly stands up and goes to a far corner to give them some privacy.

Pamela sits on the bed next to Blaine, and gently brushes a few curls away from Blaine’s forehead. “Blaine, my darling, how are you feeling?”

“Much better, Mama.” 

Blaine looks at his father, who is standing at the foot of the bed. “I hope I didn’t cause any embarrassment this morning.”

“Absolutely none, my son. Your health is far more important to me than any guest we are entertaining.”

“How did you explain my behavior? They must have thought I had gone mad.”

“Cooper was quick-thinking and told everyone that you must have eaten something in Exeter yesterday that disagreed with you. It’s a plausible explanation that could explain your absence until the last guest leaves, if that is what you wish.”

Blaine is grateful that his actions were so easily explained. He certainly doesn’t want to be the subject of gossip or pity amongst his parents’ friends. “I don’t know what I want. Can I decide tomorrow morning?” 

“Yes, take all the time you need. Would you like for me to telephone for Kurt to return?” the Earl asks.

Blaine closes his eyes, wondering what to do. Of course there is nothing he wants more than Kurt by his side to comfort him. But would that be selfish? Kurt was so excited to return to Somerset to see his aunt and friends. Blaine feels much better now, and he’s surrounded by his family, who love him and will make sure that he’s safe. He also knows that both Dave and Sebastian will take good care of him.

One thing that Kurt’s and his separation last winter has proven is that Kurt needs a bit of independence. When Blaine started to do things on his own - playing tennis and spending time with Hans - he realized that he needed that time, too. Perhaps Blaine should learn how to deal with his demons on his own. He opens his eyes to see Dave in the corner with a reassuring smile. It is then that Blaine knows how to answer his father.

“No, Kurt will have only arrived in Somerset. Is it okay if Dave stays with me?”

“Absolutely, my son,” the Earl agrees. “If at any point, you change your mind, let me know. I’ll make a telephone call to Kurt immediately.”

When the Earl and Countess leave the bedroom, Dave tucks the bedsheets around Blaine’s body so that he is wrapped inside a cocoon. Blaine feels safe and secure, and he makes a mental note to tell Kurt about this trick.

Although Blaine wishes that Kurt was here by his side, he’s glad that there are others that are also willing to help him. 

* * *

 

**Late morning on Monday**

The Earl and Blaine wait at the Westerville stop for the bus from Somerset to arrive. When the last of the guests had departed after breakfast, the Earl insisted he join Blaine to collect Kurt. 

The Earl says, “That was an interesting Saturday to Monday party. I must say that I won’t be inviting Sir Ellington again. Not only was he rude to Kurt, but he threw his racket when you beat him at tennis. That certainly wasn’t in good form.”

“If we’re talking about who to not invite when Kurt and I are visiting Westerville, could you please add Lord and Lady Kiehl to the list? My arse is sore from Lady Kiehl hitting me with her xylophone mallets when we were practicing for our duet.” 

The Earl chuckles. “That Lady Kiehl is certainly hard work. I don’t know how your grandmama came up with her on the short list of potential wives.”

Blaine moans, “Don’t remind me. I would have found it unbearable to be married to her.”

“I’m glad you were able to join us yesterday. Are you feeling totally better? I would hate for you to leave in a few days’ time, knowing that there are still issues.”

“Father, there will always be issues, but by and large, I’ve learned to cope with them. I was caught off guard at the shooting competition.” Blaine rocks on his feet, and continues, “Kurt knows exactly how to help me when I have difficulties. I really can’t wait to see him again. It’s the longest we’ve been apart since we found each other again in America.”

His father looks ahead at the bus approaching in the distance. “I’m truly glad that you have Kurt in your life. He’s a good man, and you need him as much as he needs you. I might not approve of all aspects of your relationship, but I know love when I see it.”

When the bus approaches the stop, Blaine can see Kurt peering out the window and waving furiously. 

The Earl clears his throat. “I’ll wait for you in the car. Don’t be too long. We need to get back to the abbey quickly to celebrate Margaret Rose’s first birthday.”

Blaine is grateful that his father has given him some space. When Kurt steps off the bus, he looks just as excited to see him as Blaine feels. However, tongues would start wagging if Blaine so much as gave Kurt a hug. 

“Welcome back, Kurt. Let me take your bag.”

“I’m perfectly capable of carrying my own bag, silly. How was the Saturday to Monday party? Have all the guests left?”

“Everyone has gone. I’ll tell you everything that happened when we’re alone at Dower House tonight. In the meantime, my father is waiting in the car, and we have Margaret Rose’s birthday party to attend.”

“Is Rory Flanagan here as well?” Kurt asks.

“Nope. I drove the Renault by myself,” Blaine replies with pride.

Kurt giggles. “It’s a miracle that you learnt anything about driving during our lessons. We spent more time in a layby than on the road.”

Blaine leans in and whispers, “I missed you so much, sweetheart.”

“I missed you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: Back in the day, the English gentry who had country houses would regularly host parties for their friends. There would be a wide range of sporting events, such as shooting, cricket, and tennis. Evenings were filled with elaborate meals, music, and parlor games. Most guests would arrive on Friday evening and leave on Monday morning. The phrase ‘weekend’ was considered a vulgar American term, implying that those invited would have jobs to go to during the week. This little phrase distinguish the “leisured class” from those who had to be at work on Friday afternoons and Monday mornings. As a member of the British upper class, the Dowager Countess had no concept of work days, and asked the famous question, “What is a weekend?”.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine and Kurt have a number of heartfelt conversations.


	45. Heartfelt Conversations

****

**August 1921** **  
** **Kurt**

Kurt quietly slips back into bed, careful not to wake Blaine. His lover looks unfairly gorgeous, with curls tumbling on the pillow and eyelashes fanning across his cheeks. If only Blaine was always this peaceful. Blaine’s wartime experiences, both in the trenches and the POW camp, were horrific. The physical scars gradually fade away, but the emotional ones fester inside, bubbling to the surface when they are least expected. 

Kurt feels powerless to make things better.

Kurt was not happy that no one had telephoned while he had been in Somerset to tell him about Blaine’s episode. He is going to have words with people about that today.

Blaine’s eyes flutter open. “Morning, sweetheart,” he says in a gravelly voice. 

Kurt tenderly kisses Blaine’s forehead. “Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?”

“I slept like a log. There is nothing better than sleeping with your arms around me.” 

Blaine wraps one hand around Kurt’s neck and pulls him closer. Kurt tangles his fingers in Blaine’s curls and peppers sweet gentle kisses across his face. When Kurt finally reaches Blaine’s lips, he takes his time placing soft kisses upon them, exploring their plumpness. It’s these special moments that he treasures.

When the need to breathe gets too much, Kurt’s lips turn their attention to Blaine’s jaw, enjoying the scratchy morning stubble. Like a cat, Blaine stretches his neck to give Kurt more room to maneuver. 

“I don’t feel like getting out of bed today,” Blaine purrs. 

Kurt sits up as reality hits him in the face like a bucket of icy water. “After breakfast, I’m going through the attic with your mother to find more stuff for our restaurant. I also need to help Sam with the packing. We really do need to get out of bed.”

Blaine sticks out his lower lip in a pout. “Don’t want to. I want to spend the day snuggling you.”

“Honey, we’ll have plenty of time alone on the ship to America,” Kurt replies. 

Kurt watches Blaine carefully, and he can tell something isn’t quite right by Blaine’s tight-lipped smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Does this have anything to do with the turn you had at the shooting competition?”

Blaine’s face falls. “You know me too well, sweetheart. I’m still embarrassed that my family had to see me that way.”

“Your family loves you. They understand that you’ve had some pretty harrowing experiences.” When Blaine pulls the covers tightly around himself, Kurt realizes that there is something he’s not saying. He runs his fingers through Blaine’s hair and asks, “Are you sure that’s all it is?”

Blaine buries his head in the pillow and sniffles. Kurt continues to play with Blaine’s curls, and his patience is rewarded when Blaine looks at him once again.

“I know that after a flashback or nightmare, I can become a bit clingy with you. I don’t want people, especially our fathers, to think that I’m broken… that you spend all your time taking care of me. I want people to see us how we really are most of the time and that I’m capable of taking care of you, too.”

“Of course you take care of me. I need you as much as you need me.”

“Pfffw - you? You have such inner strength,” Blaine retorts.

“Look at me,” Kurt orders. When he has Blaine’s complete attention, he continues, “When we found each other again in New York City, I was at the end of my tether. I had moved to America to start a new life… And what happened? I was an utter failure. I was just getting by… And you came back into my life when I needed you the most. You changed everything.”

“Kurt, you’re a survivor. You would eventually have figured out what you wanted to do in life, and you would have become a great success to boot.”

Kurt shakes his head. “Who got me back on my feet with a job and a place to live? Who found a way for me to reconnect with my father? Who gave me the means to own a business? You saved me. You loved and nurtured me to what I am today. Success doesn’t mean anything if I don’t have you to come home to at the end of the day.”

Blaine’s eyebrows shoot up, and he tilts his head. “I never looked at it like that.”

Judging by the gleam in his eyes, Kurt thinks that Blaine is starting to understand. “You talk about living a fabulous, long life. Who do I want to share that with? Love is easy during the good times, but it becomes even stronger during the bad ones. Through thick and thin, we’re in this together.” 

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and presses it against his heart. “Fearlessly and forever.”

* * *

 

Once Kurt has finished his breakfast, he wipes his mouth with the linen napkin. It’s been a lively meal with all the Andersons present. It seems as if every minute of their last two days at Westerville Abbey has been planned out. However, Kurt’s priority is to discuss why no one had telephoned him when Blaine had a panic attack on Saturday. When the Earl stands up to leave, Kurt decides to start at the top, conventionality be damned.

“Pardon me, My Lord. I was wondering if it’s possible to speak with you before you start your day?”

“Certainly. Will it take long?” the Earl asks.

“Not at all.”

“Very well. Let’s go to the library.” The Earl looks at his son. “Blaine, after I finish meeting with Kurt, could I have a moment of your time?”

“Yes, Father.”

“Jolly good. Meet me in my library when you’ve finished breakfast.”

Kurt follows the Earl from the dining room into the library. The curtains are already open, and the summer sunshine has heated up the room. Kurt immediately opens a window to allow in a fresh breeze.

“Thank you, Kurt. Please have a seat. What can I do for you?”

“I wish to discuss the episode that Blaine had while he was at the clay pigeon shooting on Saturday.”

“It was really quite something. We are all very concerned about Blaine’s well-being. Does this sort of thing happen often?”

Kurt takes a moment to think through his answer. “Blaine suffers from nightmares about what happened to him during the Great War. The nature and frequency depend upon what is going on in his life. He can go for weeks with uninterrupted sleep, but at other times he is up two times a night. I’ve never seen Blaine have a panic attack while awake in broad daylight.”

“I see. It must have been the din of the shotguns,” the Earl says, rubbing his chin. 

Kurt can tell that the Earl is processing the information but decides to continue. “It was rather unfortunate that it took place soon after I left for Somerset. I’m upset that no one telephoned to let me know what had happened. You might not like it, but I love Blaine. Through trial and error, and correspondence with Sebastian, I’ve learned how to support Blaine through his nightmares. If I had been told what had happened, I would have taken the first bus back to Westerville. Blaine is front and center in my life, and I should have been by his side.”

“Kurt, the lack of communication wasn’t meant as a slight. My first thought was to telephone you in Somerset. I said as much to Blaine, but he was adamantly against it. Blaine wanted to learn how to get over the episode with the help of Dave Karofsky, who has experienced similar struggles.”

“I see,” Kurt replies. He could appreciate that Dave would have a unique perspective and advice for Blaine.

“One thing I’ve learned during your visit to Westerville is that Blaine is now an independent man, and I must respect that Blaine knows what he needs.”

“I now understand why you chose not to telephone me. Thank you for clarifying that, My Lord.”

Kurt stands up to leave, but the Earl stops him. “And thank you for clarifying your own position. It takes a real man to raise the issue with me. It means a lot to me that there is someone taking care of all Blaine’s needs in America.”

When Kurt leaves the library, he practically trips over his father and Blaine in the corridor. “Where you spying on us?”

His father whispers, “Can you blame us? We were curious about what you needed to talk to the Earl about.”

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s shoulder. “Thank you, my love. Listening to how you took my father to task for not telephoning you… putting me front and center… Well, you moved me.”

Kurt can see all adoration and love in Blaine’s heart-eyes. He’ll wait for the evening, when they are alone in Dower House, to show Blaine how front and center he is in his life. 

“I believe your Father wants a word with you. It’s your turn,” Kurt states.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don’t want this old silver pitcher? It would look good behind the bar,” the Countess offers.

Kurt shakes his head. “I’ve had enough of silver polishing while I was working at the abbey. I promised myself that I would never own silver items.”

“Yes, of course. Are you sure there isn’t anything else you want?”

Kurt looks around. They have gone through every nook and cranny in the attic, identifying items for them to bring to New York City for Westerville’s - sheet music, little used Christmas decorations, old fishing rods, water colors, an antique mirror, copper plates depicting farming scenes. Kurt even found Blaine’s first polo mallet. 

“Are you sure that Lord Cooper, Lady Quinn, and their children won’t want these?” Kurt asks.

“Last month, Cooper and Quinn took the things that they wanted or the ones they thought should stay in the abbey. The rest is available for your restaurant. It is quite exciting to think that a part of Westerville is in New York City.”

“I hope I’m not overstepping, My Lady, but I haven’t noticed anything at the abbey that is part of your former life in America.”

The Countess gives Kurt a tentative smile. “When I came to England, I was so young, and everything was new and exciting for me. I was about to marry a handsome earl and move to a castle. It was like a fairytale. I was too nervous about whether I would like my husband to think about curios from back home.”

“It seems to me that you are living your fairytale ending.”

“Yes, I have a wonderful life, made all the better for my sons, Rachel, and their families.”

Dave Karofsky appears in the attic. “Mr Hummel sent me up. Are there things I should take downstairs?”

“Yes, I’ll definitely need your help,” Kurt replies.

The Countess stands up. “I’ll leave you two to it. You are going to need at least one more trunk. I’ve shown Rory which ones you may use.”

“Thank you, My Lady,”

Once the Countess has left, Dave and Kurt fill empty boxes with the mementos to be packed for America. Based upon his discussion with the Earl earlier that day, Kurt is glad that he has an opportunity to talk to Dave. “I want to thank you for taking care of Blaine while I was away.”

“I was glad to help.” 

“I know it isn’t the easiest of tasks. You didn’t have to do it.”

Dave looks Kurt straight in the eyes. “There is absolutely nothing I wouldn’t do for Sir Blaine. I owe him my life.”

“That sounds profound.”

“I’m not sure you know of my history with Sir Blaine.”

“You have history?” Kurt asks. Sure, Kurt had met Dave when they were both convalescing in the abbey, but what kind of history could he possibly have with Dave?

“That we do. As you know, I was a medic during the Great War. What you might not know is that when I was shot in no man’s land, it was Sir Blaine who dragged me back into the trenches and made sure I received immediate medical attention. When I received an honorable discharge, he made arrangements for me to be sent to Westerville Abbey to convalesce.”

“I met you when you arrived at the Westerville Abbey hospital ward after my parachute jump. I had no idea that it was Blaine who saved you. Isn’t it remarkable how our lives are intertwined?” Kurt replies.

“I know that Sebastian and you correspond about mine and Sir Blaine’s conditions. Talking directly to Sir Blaine about it was invaluable. We were able to share ideas on how we cope with things in our daily lives.”

Kurt now realizes that perhaps it was a good thing that he didn’t return to Westerville last weekend. There are many people who can help Blaine, all in different ways.

“I hope you don’t mind, but when you return to America, Sir Blaine and I plan to write letters and talk on the telephone.”

“I think that is very wise. Sebastian and I can only do so much. You are a good person, Dave.”

“And so are you and Sir Blaine.”

* * *

 

Mercedes enters the servants’ hall to find Kurt and Sam enjoying a cup of tea. She places her hands on her hips. “Hey, I thought you two were supposed to be packing the trunks?”

“We’ve already finished. Rory and Jake have taken the trunks to the garage so that they can be loaded on top of the car on the day Sir Blaine and Kurt leave,” Sam says with a smug smile.

Mercedes pours herself a cup of tea and sits next to Kurt. “Are you sure you need to leave on Thursday? I’ve missed my boo.” 

Kurt throws his arm around her shoulders and pulls her in for a half hug. “I’ve missed you, too, but we really do have to leave on Thursday. At lunchtime, Blaine has a reunion with soldiers from his troop, some of whom were also POWs. The following morning, we’ll head to Southampton to board the ship heading to America. We really need to return to the restaurant.”

Mercedes rests her head on Kurt’s shoulder. “Your stay passed too quickly. Are you sure you and Sir Blaine don’t need Sam and me to go to London with you?” 

“We’ll be fine. We’re only at Anderson House for one night.”

“But Major Duval and Captain Sterling are spending the night, as well,” Mercedes reminds him.

Sam reaches across the table to take her hand. “Honey, Mrs Harris has been cleaning Anderson House each day since we’ve been gone. She plans to go to the markets to buy food for their breakfast. I’m pretty sure that Sir Blaine is quite capable of cooking eggs.”

“I know, but it doesn’t seem right that Sir Blaine has to cook for his guests.”

“Mercedes, have you forgotten that Sir Blaine cooks for a living?” Sam asks.

“The truth is that I’m itchy to return to London. I like Westerville Abbey enough, but the city life is more my style,” Mercedes says.

“Don’t worry, honey. As soon as we’ve helped Mr Hummel move the Dowager Countess back to Dower House and given the abbey a top-to-bottom clean, we’ll be on the next train to London,” Sam replies.

Their conversation is interrupted when Brittany enters the servants’ hall with a plate of [ shortbread](https://c2.staticflickr.com/8/7858/33288615468_63284706b3.jpg). She offers a biscuit to Kurt, who takes a piece.

Mercedes frowns when she isn’t offered one of the rich and buttery biscuits. She asks Brittany, “Mrs Sylvester told me that you are leaving at the end of the week. Do you have any plans?”

“Santana has heard that there are available positions for maids at the Savoy Hotel.”

“Isn’t that a step down for Santana?” Sam asks.

“We’re only planning to stay at the Savoy until we find something else. Maybe Santana will become a singer in a nightclub, and a rich Hollywood producer will discover her. Santana says that I’m a good enough dancer to work in a nightclub, too.”

Kurt wonders if Brittany really appreciates what type of dancer most nightclubs hire. He remembers that before the Great War Santana used to read every Hollywood magazine she could get her hands on and talk about how grand her life would be if she became a famous actress.

Mercedes eyes the plate in Brittany’s hands once again. “Did you bring all that shortbread just for Kurt?”

“Oh, silly me. I’m supposed to bring it to the butler’s office for Mr Hummel and Sir Blaine.”

“Sir Blaine is with my father?” Kurt asks.

Brittany nods. “Sir Blaine has been there for a while. I’m sure they are discussing you.”

Kurt stands up. “I’ll take the shortbread to them. I wish you and Santana every success in London.”

Brittany gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Kurt. My sweet dolphin is now a shark.”

Kurt decides that no matter how hard he thinks about what Brittany just said, he would never understand her logic. He offers both Sam and Mercedes one of the biscuits before leaving the servants’ hall and walks down the corridor to the butler’s office. The door is slightly ajar, and he cannot help but overhear the conversation as he peeks through the door crack.

_“It has meant so much to me to see Kurt with my own two eyes. He’s a different man than he was when he left the abbey to find his place in America.”_

_“I assure you that Kurt is the same man,” Blaine chuckles._

_“No, Kurt is much more confident. He can easily hold a conversation with your family and their guests and still chat with the servants downstairs.”_

_“Kurt’s very good at dealing with people from all walks of life.  It’s one of the skills that makes him an excellent manager for our restaurant.”_

_“You have that skill as well, Sir Blaine. You’ve had all the servants eating out of the palm of your hand since you were a wee lad. Even Mrs Sylvester turned a blind eye to the pilfering of sweets and biscuits in the kitchen pantry.”_

_Blaine laughs. “Finn and Sam put me up to it.”_

_After a moment’s silence, Hummel continues, “It’s obvious to everyone that you’re both very happy with your new lives in America and with each other.”_

_“We are very happy. Things haven’t always been easy, but we’ve worked hard to figure out what we need to do to make our relationship work.”_

_“Well, whatever you are doing, keep doing it. You could even bottle and sell it,” the butler chuckles._

_“We do miss our families so very much. However, I don’t see how we could return to England and still have the freedom to live as we choose.”_

_“It pains me to say this, but I think it was a wise decision to remain in New York City.”_

_“Hummel, I promise that we will regularly visit Westerville or wherever you live. I don’t want you to feel estranged from Kurt and our lives.”_

_Hummel leans forward in his chair. “I know you are a man of your word. If you say that you’ll visit regularly, then it’s good enough for me. Just promise me one more thing?”_

_Blaine nods._

_“Promise me that you’ll look still look after Kurt. I know he’s a fine, independent man, but he still needs someone to ground him.”_

_“That’s a promise I can easily keep. I love Kurt, and I’ll always be there for him,” Blaine says with conviction._

Kurt’s belly fills with warmth as he wonders how he got so lucky to have the two most important people in his life unconditionally love him. He takes a deep breath before he knocks at the door and enters.

“Kurt, my son. We were just talking about you.”

Kurt sets down the plate of shortbread. “I hope it was all good things.”

“Yes, of course it was,” Blaine reassures him.

Hummel looks at the clock on the wall. “Is that really the time?”

“I’m afraid it is,” Kurt confirms. 

“We better go and get ready for dinner, Kurt. Father hates to be kept waiting for the pre-dinner drinks.”

Blaine shakes the butler’s hand. “I’m glad we were able to find time to talk. It’s good to know we are on the same page.”

“Yes, it’s a comfort to me as well,” Hummel replies.

Blaine and Kurt leave the butler’s office and head out the back door for Dower House.

“How was your day?” Kurt asks.

Blaine lets his fingers brush against Kurt’s as they walk. “It would have been better spent with you in bed.”

“Dear Lord, Blaine, you’ve turned into quite the sex fiend,” Kurt teases.

“You love it.”

“You know I do. Seriously, what did your father want to talk to you about this morning?”

“That conversation was rather awkward. He spoke of honor and how your father has entrusted me to take care of you.”

“As if I’m the girl in this relationship,” Kurt sniggers.

“He started off by mentioning how we won’t have an easy life ahead of us. Even people in America aren’t all that welcoming towards homosexuals.”

Kurt grits his teeth. “I hope you told your father that we are doing fine and have managed to carve out a life filled with friends and love.”

“Of course I did,” Blaine scoffs. “Actually, my father’s advice was rather sweet. He mentioned that my family now includes you, and I need both courage and wisdom in my actions. He’s trying his best to accept us. It’s not easy for him, you know?”

Kurt replies, “I can understand that it’s difficult for him, and I respect him for doing all that he can to keep you in his life.”

Kurt looks over his shoulder at Westerville Abbey. Today has turned out to be filled with heartfelt conversations. It started with an intimate talk in bed about how much they need each other’s love and support. Blaine has spoken to both their fathers. Kurt feels good about the conversation he had with the Earl. He’s also glad he had a chance to talk with Dave Karofsky. Although he’s exhausted, he’ll change into a black tie suit and be the most charming guest he can be at dinner.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter photo is the inside of Highclere Castle, the setting for Downton Abbey and current home to the Earl and Countess of Carnarvon.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine and Kurt stay at Westerville Abbey comes to an end.


	46. Farewells

****

**August 1921** **  
** **Blaine**

 “Come on, Blaine. We need to get up! It’s our last day in Westerville, and our families are expecting us to spend the day with them.”

Blaine hears Kurt’s voice, but hasn’t registered what he said.

Kurt nudges him. “Come on, sweetheart. You planned on going for a ride this morning. You know you’re going to miss Firebird, so go and do it while you have the chance.”

At the mention of Firebird, Blaine opens an eye. He unwraps himself from the bedsheets to snuggle closely next to Kurt. He knows that they have family commitments, but it’s been days since they’ve had time to fool around. “I want to spend the morning in bed, taking my time to demonstrate how much I love you, sweetheart.”

Kurt bops him on the nose. “I’ll hold you to that when we are on the ship to America. In the meantime, I bet the entire Anderson clan is waiting for us in the dining room for breakfast.”

Kurt pulls the bedsheets away, and Blaine swings his legs out and sits up. “Not only are you the clever one, but you’re the sensible one, too.”

They quickly wash and dress before heading to Westerville Abbey. During the short walk, the warm sunshine lights up the green lawns and their borders, which are filled with blooming roses, dahlias, and daisies. When they arrive at the dining room, the entire family, including Grandmama, is seated, waiting for them.

“Papa, can we now get our breakfast? I’m hungry,” Michael whines.

Cooper nods. “Go ahead, but make sure you leave some sausages for Uncle Blaine and Kurt. You know how much they like them.” 

Once everyone has served themselves from the breakfast buffet, they tuck into their food. Blaine takes a bite of a sausage. “Do you think the butcher would give me the recipe for these sausages? I had to change meat suppliers for the restaurant, and I’m still not satisfied with the sausages they produce.”

Quinn replies, “I’m sure he would. I’m going to Exeter this morning to pick up some things. I’ll stop by the butcher shop myself and get you the recipe.”

“Everyone falls for my Quinny’s beauty and charm. It will be impossible for the butcher to say no to her,” Cooper adds.

The Countess sets down her cup of tea. “Blaine and Kurt, we want to have a little family celebration this evening with music, dancing, and games. It should be a fun way to spend your last night at Westerville.”

“Can we come, too?” Richard pleads.

Quinn nods. “Yes, everyone is invited. You’ll be up very late, so everyone will need a nap after lunch.”

Michael pouts. “But I’m almost six years old. I’m a big boy now; I don’t need naps anymore.”

Cooper says, “You can either take a nap and stay up late, or you’ll go to bed at your usual bedtime. It’s your decision.”

“Fine. I’ll take a nap like baby Margaret.”

The Earl clears his throat. “Kurt, I’ve already invited your father and Mrs Hummel. Are there any friends whom you would like to join us?”

Blaine wonders why his father is putting Kurt on the spot like this. Surely he knows that all Kurt’s friends work downstairs. 

Kurt takes a deep breath and replies, “I’m quite close with some of the abbey’s servants, but it would be unconventional for them to be invited.”

“Nonsense, Kurt. You’re now part of this family. You and Blaine are quite unconventional, so isn’t it fitting to have an unconventional party? Just let your father and Mrs Hummel know who you are inviting so that they can adjust the evening work schedule.”

Blaine sets down his napkin. “Father, wouldn’t it be easier to invite everyone who works inside the abbey? I know I’d like Sam and Wesley to join us.”

The Earl nods. “I suppose it would be fairer that way. Smythe, do you think that could work?”

“I’ll have to speak to Mr and Mrs Hummel about it, but I don’t think it will be a problem. We can all take turns serving drinks, and the food will be a buffet of desserts.

“Hooray!” young Blaine exclaims, licking his lips.

Cooper chortles, “Both Blaines have a bit of a sweet tooth.” 

Pamela places her hand on top of Blaine’s. “Tell me, what are your plans for the day?”

“This morning, I’m going horseback riding with Cooper and Wesley, and Kurt will spend time with his father. We will be at the abbey in time for the photographer and the family portraits.”

“How about our picnic lunch?” Richard asks.

“I’ve already organized Mrs Sylvester to prepare us a special lunch. Make sure you’re ready at noon because I’ll read you the last chapter of _Doctor Doolittle_ ,” Blaine replies.

“Hooray!” the children shout in unison. 

“You both promised to have afternoon tea with me,” the Dowager Countess reminds them.

“Yes, Grandmama, we’ll both be at the rose garden pavilion at four o’clock,” Blaine confirms.

Blaine finishes his breakfast quickly. It sounds like they are going to be rushed off their feet during their last 24 hours at Westerville Abbey.

* * *

 

Blaine waves goodbye to Cooper and Wesley as they head back to the stables. They had a pleasant ride around the estate. Cooper pointed out the tenant farmers who are doing well or poorly and explained how the aerial fertilizing would be enormously useful. It was good that Cooper had to return to the abbey and that Wesley insisted on accompanying him, because there is one more place Blaine wishes to visit on his own.

Blaine clicks his boot spurs against Firebird, who immediately races into a gallop across the green pastures filled with cattle. The wind across his face is cooling on this hot summer’s day. When they arrive at a well-trodden trail, Firebird slows down to take Blaine to their destination.

When they arrive at the lake, Firebird stops, and Blaine dismounts his horse. He checks inside the saddle bag and finds the apple that Wesley placed inside earlier. He smiles when he also finds two bottles of ginger beer and an additional parcel. Mrs Sylvester has always known him well and must have arranged this for his morning tea.

Blaine sets out the old woolen tartan blanket under his favorite oak tree, which affords him an exceptional view of the lake and the undulating hillside beyond. This is by far his favorite spot on the Westerville Estate. When he was younger, it was where he could escape the rigid formalities of his life. It’s where he would daydream about all the adventures he would have in the future. But most importantly, it was where he and Kurt first kissed.

He closes his eyes, remembering that perfect first kiss. They had been holding hands as Blaine shared this special place with him for the first time. It was the moment when Blaine realized that he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Kurt.

When Blaine hears a horse approaching, he opens his eyes, and looks toward the trail. “How did you know where to find me?”

Kurt dismounts his horse. “Just a hunch.”

When Kurt sits down on the blanket, Blaine offers a bottle of ginger beer, and opens the parcel containing two slices of teacake. “It’s as if Mrs Sylvester knew that you would be joining me.”

“She is smart as a fox. When I arrived, you looked as if you were in your own little world.”

Blaine smiles sweetly. “I was thinking about our first kiss. Do you remember?”

“Do you think I would forget?” Kurt snaps playfully. “Our first kiss was everything I had dreamed about and so much more. The way you apologized to me afterwards made me think that you regretted it.”

“I had no regrets about kissing you, Kurt. I was in love, and the kiss felt so right. I was worried that I was taking advantage of you.”

Kurt holds Blaine’s hand. “It seems like a lifetime ago.” 

Blaine strokes Kurt’s cheek. “A lot has happened since we were in this very spot in 1914, but I still feel the same way each time I kiss you.”

When their lips press together, Blaine pours every ounce of his love into it. And just like their first kiss, his stomach flutters at how right it feels. It’s just the two of them caught up in this special moment.

When their lips break apart, Blaine rests their foreheads together. “I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you, too.”

Blaine takes a sip of ginger beer. “I’m so glad that Grandmama will leave Dower House to me. Being a part of something special makes you special.”

“You’re pretty special, with or without Dower House.”

When they hear noises from the lake, they look over to see Blaine’s nephews and nieces by the shore. Jake and Ryder are setting down a blanket and taking food out of a large picnic basket, and Nanny is keeping the children orderly.

“I lost track of time. I should really go to them,” Blaine remarks. After he stands up, he adds, “Drat. I was planning to read them the last chapter of _Doctor Doolittle,_ but I don’t have the book.”

Kurt dashes over to his horse and opens the saddlebag, taking out the children’s book. “I knew you would lose track of time with Firebird.”

Blaine breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you for knowing me. I love you.”

“I love you, too. You better get a move on because your nephews and nieces are very excited to see you and find out how the story ends.”

* * *

 

“Do I look okay?” Blaine asks. He’s wearing one of his smart outfits from Brooks Brothers.

“You look as handsome and dapper as ever.” Kurt remarks. “How about me?”

While Kurt slowly twirls, Blaine carefully exams him in his new blue pinstriped suit, which he made before they left New York City. The fashionable suit contours flatter Kurt’s physique. “It looks marvelous on you.”

They quickly head up to the abbey, where everyone is outside waiting for their turn to be photographed. The Andersons, including the children, are dressed in their most formal attire. His father’s jacket has all the badges earned during the Boer War, and his mother is wearing a diamond tiara and other Anderson jewels. The butler and footman are in their formal dinner livery. The female staff are wearing new black dresses with a crisp white apron and a little cap on their heads.

“Let’s start with the staff,” the Earl suggests.

His father graciously allowed each servant one photograph to keep or send to their family. Some are having individual photographs, but others like Sebastian and Dave, and Sam and Mercedes opted to have their photographs taken together. Kurt leads Blaine by the arm to be included in the photograph with Mr and Mrs Hummel. 

Once the staff photographs are finished, the photographer begins to arrange the Anderson family for a portrait. Blaine is positioned between his mother and grandmama.

The Earl waves over at Kurt. “We need you in this photograph, too.”

Blaine’s heart swells when Kurt takes a place on the other side of his grandmama. His father has learned to accept his relationship with Kurt and now considers him part of the family.

There are photographs taken of different combinations of the Anderson family. Blaine isn’t sure which one he likes best - the one of Kurt and himself on their own, or the one that included his grandmama. At the end, a photograph is taken of the entire Anderson family and staff. One thing Blaine knows for sure is that this one will have a prominent position in their restaurant.

* * *

 

They arrive at the rose garden where Ryder is waiting with the afternoon tea service filled with so many treats and cakes. Kurt smirks when he sees Blaine look at the offerings and lick his lips. Blaine has a weak spot when it comes to Mrs Sylvester’s cooking.

“Mr Smythe is collecting the Dowager Countess. They won’t be a moment,” Ryder reports.

“Very well. Thank you, Ryder, that will be all,” Blaine replies.

When the footman disappears, Blaine says, “I haven’t had a chance to tell you about my conversation with Cooper this morning. He made it clear that we will always be welcomed at Westerville Abbey.”

“That was very kind of him. Did you talk about anything else?”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “He wouldn’t be Cooper without the usual embarrassing questions. He asked when we are planning to get cats or dogs since we won’t have children.”

“I’m definitely a cat person,” Kurt giggles.

“I’m more of a dog person, myself. We’ll just have to make do with Finn and Rachel’s Carole, and Cooper’s brood. I’ve also got Hans to spend time with.”

“Is that enough for you?”

“Kurt, we’ve been through this before. All I’ve ever wanted is to spend my life loving you. We have children in our lives, and that makes me very happy, too.”

Kurt and Blaine stand up when the Dowager Countess approaches the garden pavilion. When she is seated, Sebastian busies himself with serving tea and refreshments.  

“It seems that all I ever do is say goodbye to you,” the Dowager Countess remarks. “At least this time you are both together.”

“Yes, it’s most definitely a happier time than when I left for America,” Kurt replies.

“Your story of courage and love is quite remarkable. If you were a conventional couple, it could be turned into a bestselling book or film. Why, it’s even more romantic than _Anna Karenina_.”

“Doesn’t Anna have an affair and illegitimate child with Vronsky, then she ends up committing suicide? Wasn’t their love doomed from the start?” Blaine asks.

“Exactly. That’s why your love story is so much better. Everyone likes happy endings,” the Dowager Countess replies with a smug smile.

“We are quite happy living a quiet and uneventful life without affairs and illegitimate children, My Lady,” Kurt jests.

“Your lives are anything but uneventful, young man. You’re a heroic flying ace who survived a direct enemy shot by jumping out of your plane using a parachute contraption. Blaine is a knight who led his troop both on the battlefield and in a German POW camp. Against all odds, you found each other again in New York City. In spite of the naysayers, you’ve created a new life for yourselves, and own a successful restaurant. There is nothing you two can’t do when you put your minds to it.”

“I never looked at it like that,” Kurt admits.

“There is something I want you to take back to America. Blaine, I’m sure that you’ve seen Kurt’s painting of your special place by the lake in the parlor at Dower House. I often gaze at it, imagining what you two were dreaming about all those years ago. I’d like you to have it, so that it may inspire you even further. All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them.”

Blaine scoots over to give his Grandmama a hug. “Kurt and I could never have gotten together without your love and support. There were too many hurdles that would have felt insurmountable without you.”

When Blaine pulls away, the Dowager Countess says, “We only know what we are capable of when we test our limits.” 

After taking a sip of tea, she asks, “So when will you be visiting next? I won’t last forever, you know.”

“I would hope that we will be able to visit every summer. I want to be part of my nephews’ and nieces’ lives,” Blaine replies.

“It will really depend upon the restaurant’s success, and if we still have trustworthy staff to run it in our absence,” Kurt adds.

“Where there is a will, there is a way,” the Dowager Countess reminds him. “What are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“I want to visit the stables one last time. I do miss Firebird a lot,” Blaine admits.

“Kurt, would you escort me to Dower House? I’d like to see your painting one last time before you wrap it up.”

“Yes, of course, My Lady.”

As they make their way down the path to Dower House, Blaine smiles at the thought that his grandmama considers their story one of love and happy endings.

* * *

 

After dinner, all their friends and family gather in the ballroom, which has been decorated with balloons and streamers. Along one wall is a refreshment table that contains fruit punch and desserts. Everyone’s focus is on Blaine’s nephews and nieces, standing in the center, and singing with joy.

 _The more we get together_  
_Together, together_  
_The more we get together_ _  
The happier we'll be_

 _'Cause your friends are my friends_  
_And my friends are your friends_  
_The more we get together_ _  
The happier we'll be_

Blaine wonders if the children understand that the words mean more than getting together with him and Kurt, but embracing everyone who lives at Westerville Abbey. Cooper and Quinn’s children are the future, and for the first time, Blaine is hopeful that they will bring the much-needed change to the long-standing British class system.

When the song is finished, everyone enthusiastically applauds, and the children rush to the refreshments table to fill their tummies with treats. Cooper walks to the corner and starts a disc on the Victrola. He takes Quinn in his arms, and they begin to dance.

Blaine notices the reluctance of others to join in, unsure of what the protocol is. He strides over to Mrs Hummel and offers his hand, and they are soon waltzing on the dance floor, too. Blaine notices that Kurt makes the next move by approaching his mother to ask her for a dance. Before the waltz is finished, most people are on the dance floor with little regard for age or position at the abbey.

While Blaine dances with Mrs Sylvester, he wishes that it was Kurt in his arms. However, he isn’t sure how their family and friends would react. It’s one thing to know about their relationship, but it’s an entirely different matter to see it firsthand.

Blaine gazes at Kurt, who is dancing with the Dowager Countess (no servant was brave enough to ask her for a dance). Kurt looks over, and their eyes lock together. Blaine smiles, knowing that Kurt is thinking about the two of them dancing together.

Blaine glances around to see everyone enjoying themselves, and he thinks it’s the perfect ending to the perfect visit at Westerville Abbey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine’s nephews and nieces sing “The More We Get Together”, a popular children's song originating in the 1920s.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine and Kurt have a brief stay in London.


	47. A Stay in London

****

**August 1921** **  
** **Kurt**

Kurt gazes at the London skyline from the window of their first-class private compartment, as the train approaches Paddington station. Although it had been before dawn when they left Westerville, the entire family and staff stood outside the abbey to bid them farewell. Mrs Sylvester even gave Blaine a fruitcake for the journey. It was with a heavy heart that they left their families and friends.

While Kurt finishes off his tea, he looks at Blaine sleeping across from him. Blaine loves Westerville and his family, and he was quite tearful when the Renault drove away from the abbey. Kurt hates to have to wake him because Blaine hasn’t slept particularly well during the entire trip, and they have a busy day planned in London.

Kurt changes seats so that he’s sitting next to Blaine and gently brushes his cheek. “Honey, it’s time to wake up. We’re almost at Paddington Station.”

Blaine stretches his arms and legs before slowly opening his eyes. “I could have done with another few hours’ sleep.”

“I know, my love, but you’ve got the luncheon with your old troop. There will be plenty of time to sleep once we board the ship tomorrow.”

When the train arrives at the station, Kurt is surprised to see Major Duval waiting on the platform with some soldiers. 

Blaine exits the train first and gives his long-standing friend a hug. “Nick, you didn’t have to meet us at the station.”

“Did you expect me to let you make your own way to the reunion? Everyone is excited to see you. The least I could do is give you a ride. We’re going to meet everyone at the [ Grenadier Pub ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/8/7828/33297484878_5f903a712b_z.jpg) in Belgravia. It used to be an officers' mess for the Royal Army’s senior infantry regiment. It’s now open to the public, and I’ve reserved the private room at the back.”

“Hello, Nick,” Kurt says, shaking his hand.

“Good to see you again, Kurt. These soldiers will help with the trunks, drop off Sir Blaine and me at the Grenadier Pub, then drive you to Anderson House.” Nick slips him a piece of paper. “I’m borrowing Sir Blaine for the entire afternoon. We’ll meet at this restaurant at seven o’clock for dinner. Captain Jeff Sterling will be there as well.”

“Thanks for meeting us with reinforcements. Blaine has bought so many books and whatnots that we had to buy an extra trunk.”

Once the trunks have been secured in the military truck, they drive off toward Belgravia. Kurt isn’t sure how Blaine will react when surrounded by this fellow soldiers. Will he have a terrifying flashback? He moves closer to Blaine’s side and whispers, “Will you be all right today? I can always hang out in a nearby park. I really don’t mind.”

Blaine shakes his head. “Don’t worry, Kurt. I’ll be in good hands with Nick. Go enjoy yourself, and we’ll meet up at dinner time.”

Once Nick and Blaine have been dropped off, the truck makes quick time to Anderson House. Mrs Harris, the daily help, is on hand to let them in.

“Is Sir Blaine with you?” Mrs Harris asks. “A rather large delivery arrived for him this morning.”

Mrs Harris leads Kurt into the dining room, where there is an enormous [ wicker hamper ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1735/42696825512_4a5a578122.jpg) with the letters ‘F&M’ stamped boldly in black ink across the front. Kurt’s face breaks into a huge smile, and he opens the letter attached to the hamper.

_My dearest Blaine and Kurt,_

_You were so grateful to receive a hamper in London before Blaine set off for the front all those years ago. It seems only fitting that I continue the tradition, especially as you will be entertaining two officers until late into the evening._

_It was a joy to see both of you at Westerville. Although most people wouldn’t approve of your love, you have managed to find a way to make it work in spite of the usual conventions. I once told you that I couldn’t see how your relationship could possibly have a happy ending. I was wrong. You are living your happy ending._

_Godspeed._

_All my love,_

_Grandmama_

Kurt smiles, knowing that the old lady has never before admitted to being wrong in her life, but he’s glad that she was. 

After eating a simple cheese and pickle sandwich, Kurt decides to buy some new music sheets and discs for Blaine. He takes a taxi to Denmark Street in the West End. Sam has told him that the area is making a name for itself as the hub for music publishers and recording studios. After browsing the shops and listening to samples, he buys a diverse collection of music discs and sheet music.

Kurt walks the short distance to [ Piccadilly Circus](https://farm8.staticflickr.com/7926/46336623465_36d020f606.jpg). After admiring the Shaftesbury Memorial Fountain, he browses at the nearby shops. His first stop is Lillywhites Sporting Goods, where he buys a new-style Dayton tennis racket that is made of metal, and not the usual wood.

His next stop is at [ Hatchards Bookshop](https://farm8.staticflickr.com/7802/33297484948_4bf7d15d95.jpg), which has the largest collection of books on sale that he has ever seen. Although Blaine has already bought so many books, Kurt can’t resist buying the first edition copy of _Peter Pan_ , signed by J. M. Barrie. It will make a fabulous Christmas present for Blaine. 

Laden with parcels, Kurt takes a taxi back to Anderson House. After Mrs Harris has confirmed that there has been no word from Blaine, Kurt takes a long hot bath and dresses for the evening. He still has time to kill, so he takes a leisurely walk through Green Park to his final destination, the Cafe Royal on Regent Street.

When he enters the [ dining room](https://farm8.staticflickr.com/7800/33297485148_1e68945642.jpg), he quietly gasps at its sheer grandeur. The walls and ceilings are adorned with gold carvings in interesting patterns. The walls are mirrored, which not only makes the restaurant seem larger, but reflects the light and sparkle from the crystal-cut chandeliers. The opulence could have been too much, but it’s balanced by simple tables covered in white linen and red chairs.

Kurt looks around and sees Nick waving at him. When the head waiter brings him over to join the party, the men stand up.

A tall blond man shakes Kurt’s hand. “Captain Hummel, I’m Jeff Sterling. It’s so great to meet you at last. Sir Blaine and Nick have told me so many wonderful things about you.”

“Please call me Kurt. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you, too.”

Kurt stands next to Blaine, who looks so genuinely happy and relaxed. Judging by Blaine’s bright smile and sparkly eyes, he’s had an excellent afternoon. Kurt wishes he could give him a kiss, but he can’t in such a public place. Instead, he settles for a greeting. “Hi, Sir Blaine.” 

“Hi, Kurt. How did you get on this afternoon?”

“I did some last-minute shopping and had a walk in Green Park. Don’t worry, we won’t need to buy another trunk.”

The men sit down and browse the menu. They all decide to order [ steak frites](https://farm8.staticflickr.com/7886/46527521214_2d70eb2442.jpg), and Nick adds a bottle of red Burgundy to the order that will complement the meal.

While waiting for their steaks, Kurt asks, “How did the reunion go?” 

Nick replies, “It was jolly good fun. Everyone was thrilled that Sir Blaine was able to attend. They felt honored that he represented them during the war crime trials in Leipzig. There is a brotherly bond with your troop that lasts your entire life.”

“What are they doing?”

Nick replies, “Most men returned to their hometowns, but others decided to move to the city, where they could find work. The majority are now married with a few children. Sir Blaine, what did you think about today?”

Blaine takes a sip of wine before answering. “It was wonderful to see everyone again. Nick is right. The shared wartime experience binds you to one another. It doesn’t matter how long ago you last saw them - it’s like you saw them yesterday. They understand everything without you having to mention details.”

Kurt can only assume that Blaine means that they understand he suffers from shell shock without spelling it out. He wonders if others in his troop also experience nightmares and traumatic episodes.

“I spoke at length with Mark Larson, who was a private in my troop. He’s a real top notch bloke. I would trust him with my life and often did. He’s a clever one. Anyway, he’s working for British Telecoms, but he is bored out of his mind. He’s looking for an adventure and asked me all sorts of questions about America. I think he could be a great addition to our restaurant.”

Kurt smiles fondly at Blaine. “I trust your judgment. If you think that he’d be good, then we should hire him.”

“I was hoping you would say that. He doesn’t have a penny to his name, so we would have to advance him the ship’s fare. Once he has arrived in New York City, we can figure out whether he’s better suited for the dining room or the kitchen. Leave it with me. I’ll telephone him before we board the ship tomorrow.”

The waiter serves their meals, and Kurt notices that his white gloves are slightly soiled. It seems that the Cafe Royal is high on reputation but low on standards.

As they eat their meal, Kurt turns to Jeff. “Tell me about Northern Ireland. I only know what I read in the newspapers.”

“It’s a difficult situation. The IRA are quite determined to have Ireland as an independent republic. They have control over most county councils in the south. The mainly Protestant North wishes to remain a part of Great Britain. After much bloodshed, a ceasefire was called last month. Ireland is now partitioned, and the newly formed Northern Ireland is part of Great Britain.”

“Does this mean your job in Belfast is finished?” Blaine asks.

Jeff shakes his head. “There’s a six-month transitional period before the Irish Free State will be formed. There is still violence around the border.”

Nick adds, “Jeff has married a local lass. I bet he’ll be in Northern Ireland for a while.”

“Nick, you very well know that I could be posted anywhere. Mary needs to be with her family. We’ll wait and see whether they stay in Northern Ireland or immigrate to England.”

“Do you have children?” Kurt asks.

Jeff rolls his eyes. “Why is that the first question people ask me once they find out I’m married? Mary is 21 years old. There will be plenty of time for children later.”

Kurt is grateful when Blaine changes the subject by telling amusing anecdotes about their restaurant. He has obviously hit a sensitive subject for Jeff, and he’s glad there is no more awkwardness. 

After they’ve finished their meal, Nick glances at his wristwatch. “The night is still young. Why don’t we go to my club for a glass of port?”

Kurt has a better idea. “Sir Blaine’s grandmother had a [ Fortnum and Mason hamper ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48025699391_f8436a4525.jpg) delivered to Anderson House today. I bet it includes a rather good bottle of port. I also bought some new music discs this afternoon.”

Blaine’s eyes twinkle. “You don’t say! What are we waiting for? Let’s go to Anderson House.”

They leave the restaurant and enter the military truck that is waiting at the curb for them. There are some perks to having an active Major in their party. It’s usually quite impossible to find an available taxi on the busy Regent Street this time of night. Once they arrive at their destination, Nick and Jeff grab their overnight duffle bags before leaving the truck.

When they enter Anderson House, Blaine says, “If you don’t mind, I’m going to change into something more casual. We’re all friends, after all.”

Nick takes off his cap and loosens the tie from his military uniform. “That’s a really good idea. It’s hard to relax wearing this.”

Kurt leads Nick and Jeff to their appointed guest rooms, then joins Blaine in their bedroom. “I’m assuming that Jeff knows about our relationship and doesn’t have a problem with us sleeping in the same room tonight.”

“I really don’t think Jeff will mind at all. He knows that we are together as a couple. He wouldn’t have agreed to spend the night here if he had a problem with us.”

“I suppose that’s true. Nick and Jeff are such great blokes. You must have had fun at Sandhurst Military each summer.”

“Did we ever! It was really hard work training during the day, but we got up to a lot of silly nonsense in the evenings and days off.”

They quickly change into T-shirts and relaxed pants and head downstairs to the dining room. Blaine opens the Fortnum and Mason hamper and takes out a bottle of port, chocolate truffles, and petit fours. 

“Do you mind if I telephone Mark Larson now? I want to see if he can come over to meet you tomorrow morning before we leave.”

“That sounds like a good idea. I’ll bring this lot to the parlor, then get the glasses from the kitchen.”

After stopping at the parlor, Kurt goes to the kitchen and sets out port glasses onto a serving tray. He rummages around the larder, then adds fruit and almonds to the offerings. When he arrives in the parlor, Blaine is opening a bottle of port.

“Perfect timing, sweetheart. Now, where are those new music discs? I can’t wait to listen to them.”

Kurt sets down the tray and gives Blaine a gentle kiss. “I’ll go upstairs and get them.”

When Kurt returns to the parlor, Nick and Jeff have already arrived. They each pick up a glass of port, and Nick hands one to Kurt. Nick raises his glass. “Here is to nights we’ll never remember with friends we’ll never forget.” 

“To friendship,” everyone replies. They clink their glasses together before taking a sip of port.

Blaine is bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Kurt, can I put a disc on?”

“Sure. I hope you like what I’ve bought.”

Blaine picks up the collection of discs and exclaims, “You bought the new Marion Harris disc! Let’s listen to this one first.”

Blaine puts on the disc, and soon the bluesy voice fills the room. 

Kurt’s curiosity gets the best of him. “Blaine hasn’t told me that many stories about Sandhurst.”

Nick replies, “It was bloody hard work, but we did manage to have our share of fun.”

Jeff giggles. “We sure did! Do you remember that time when Blaine convinced us to go skinny dipping in the stream in the middle of the night, and the guards on duty thought we were hooligans from a nearby village?”

Nick groans, “Do I ever. We had an extra hour’s exercise each morning for a fortnight.”

“Blaine suggesting skinny dipping? How forward of you,” Kurt teases.

“It was a sweltering hot night, and we couldn’t fall asleep. Us country boys know how to cool down,” Blaine jests.

“That deserves another round of port,” Nick says. Once the drink is poured, Nick raises his glass. “To skinny dipping.”

The men continue to relate amusing stories about their time at Sandhurst. After each one, they top up their glasses and drink after a toast. Kurt surreptitiously stops drinking port, and the others don’t notice. He’s still trying to impress Nick and Jeff, and he doesn’t want to get too sloppy. The other men clearly don’t have the same concern. 

“Hey, Kurt, it’s so crazy that you and Blaine found each other in New York City. It’s a huge place,” Jeff says.

“I was looking for Kurt forever, but in the end, it was he who found me. And now we are living the dream. We work at our very own restaurant, and we live in our very own townhouse,” Blaine gushes.

When the disc has finished playing, Jeff pouts. “I want to dance. Did you buy any good dancing music, Kurt?”

“I certainly did,” Kurt confirms.

“Why don’t you put a new disc on while we move some of the furniture out of the way,” Blaine suggests.

Kurt walks over to the Victrola and debates whether he should play the Mae West disc. Elliott has told him all about the new dance craze, and they have even practiced it during downtime at the restaurant. However, it has been banned in many New York City nightclubs. He ultimately decides to play it, wondering what Blaine’s reaction will be.

He carefully puts the needle at the beginning of the disc, then walks to the newly-formed open space. “Allow me to demonstrate.”

 _Ev'rybody shimmies now_  
_Ev'rybody’s learning how_  
_Brother Bill, Sister Kate_  
_Shiver like jelly on a plate._  
_Shimmie dancing can’t be beat_ _  
Moves everything except your feet._

Kurt shakes his shoulders back and forth and leans forward and backward to the music. Jeff jumps from his seat. “Show me how to do it!” 

Kurt gives him a few tips, and Jeff is soon shimmying like a pro. Kurt glances over his shoulder and giggles at Blaine’s slack jaw and lust-blown pupils. “Come dance with us,” he beckons, crooking his finger.

Blaine joins in the fun and shakes his shoulders and buttocks with everything he’s got. Kurt glances over to find Jeff dragging Nick up to dance as well. Soon, they are all shimmying without a care in the world. 

Kurt shimmies over to Blaine. “You having fun?”

Blaine’s smile could light up all of London. “Yes, it’s the best party ever!”

When the song is over, Jeff laughs. “That was a whole lot more fun than the foxtrot.”

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with the foxtrot. It’s more my speed,” Nick remarks.

Blaine sashays over to the Victrola and puts on some ragtime music. They are soon dancing the foxtrot in pairs. Blaine leans in and whispers in Kurt’s ear, “You were so sexy doing the shimmy. I can’t wait until we head upstairs. I’ve got a raging stiffie.”

Kurt blushes, hoping that Nick and Jeff haven’t heard Blaine. The next song is a slow one, and his arm snakes around Blaine’s waist. Blaine nuzzles into his neck as they slowly sway in each other’s arms. He notices that Nick and Jeff are swaying together, too. 

Soon the disc is over and the last drop of port has been drunk. Kurt goes to the kitchen for a pitcher of water, which will hopefully go a long way to help the others feel human tomorrow morning. When he returns to the parlor, he only finds Blaine.

“Where did Nick and Jeff go?” Kurt asks.

Blaine places his index finger over his mouth to quiet Kurt and points to the stairwell. Kurt looks over to see Nick and Jeff climbing the stairs hand-in-hand.

“Does that mean what I think it does?” Kurt whispers.

“I think it does. I’ve always had my suspicions, but I doubt that they have acted upon their feelings before.”

“Then we’ll let them be. Why don’t you drink some water while I clean up some of this mess.”

Once they have returned the furniture to their rightful place, Kurt takes the glasses and what-nots to the kitchen. When he returns to the parlor, Blaine is spread out on the sofa snoozing. He gently wakes him up and helps him upstairs to bed. At least he drank most of the water.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt wakes up to Blaine calling out, “Time for everyone to get up! Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes.”

Kurt quickly washes and dresses and heads to the kitchen. He is surprised to find Blaine cooking up a batch of American pancakes, bacon, and sausage. Kurt hugs him from behind, and gives him a kiss. “Good morning, my love. I’m surprised to find you up so early. Are you feeling all right?”

“Thank goodness you made me drink so much water last night. I feel much better than I should.”

“Do you want me to set the table?”

Blaine shakes his head. “Mrs Harris has already done that.”

Kurt pulls away from Blaine. “Does she know anything?”

“No. I already messed up the bed sheets in the two other guest rooms.”

Nick and Jeff join them, looking smart in their military uniforms. They are soon scarfing down breakfast in the dining room, and everyone compliments Blaine on his cooking.

“You should both come to visit us in New York City. You would like the restaurant, and there is so much of the Big Apple we could show you,” Blaine offers.

“I’d like that, but I doubt Nick and I could coordinate our home leaves. We’ll have to discuss it,” Jeff replies.

The doorbell rings, allowing the subject to drop. Kurt suspects that Nick and Jeff have an awful lot more to discuss than their home leave. 

Mrs Harris enters the dining room. “Mark Larson has arrived. I’ve sent him to the parlor.”

Kurt stands up. “Thank you. Could you bring us a pot of tea?” Kurt looks over at Blaine. “Why don’t you finish breakfast, and I’ll have a chat with Mark.”

After a ten-minute chat with Mark Larson, Kurt knows several things. Firstly, Mark hero-worships Blaine. He couldn’t say enough good things about Blaine as his former commanding officer. His loyalty to Blaine is unquestionable. Secondly, Mark is quite smart. Although he has no experience in the restaurant trade, he took it upon himself to learn more about it after speaking to Blaine yesterday. His questions are intelligent and well thought out. Lastly, he really is looking for a new adventure. There is no doubt in Kurt’s mind that Mark has the makings of a superb waiter. 

When Blaine enters the parlor, Larson immediately stands up and gives him a hand salute. “Good morning, Sir Blaine.”

“We’re no longer in the Army. There is no need to salute me.”

Larson puts down his arm. “Sorry, Sir Blaine. Old habits die hard.”

Kurt says, “Mark and I have had an interesting chat. I agree that we could use him at the restaurant. I think he could become an excellent waiter.”

“Thank you, Kurt. I’m willing to do everything necessary to learn,” Mark says.

Blaine’s face lights up. “Jolly good. I’ll have my brother contact you so that he can buy the ticket for the ship. When would you want to leave?”

“In late September, I plan to go to Kent with my family for the hop picking. We’ve been doing that ever since I was a lad. I can come after that, if it’s all right with you,” Mark replies.

Blaine nods. “That timing works out well. The top floor of the restaurant is a boarding house for staff, and someone is getting married in September. When he moves out, the room will be available for you.”

“I really appreciate the opportunity you are giving me. I won’t let you down.”

Kurt stands up. “I’m sure you won’t. We look forward to having you join us in America. If you’ll excuse us, we need to leave for Southampton very soon.”

“Yes, of course. I hope you have a smooth journey. Godspeed.”

Blaine shakes Mark’s hand. “My brother will be in touch about the arrangements.”

Kurt shows Mark out, and returns to the parlor to find Blaine. “It’s a good idea to help Mark. He’s going to work out just fine. He reminds me a bit of Elliott - someone who was capable during the war, isn’t afraid of hard work, and is looking for an adventure.”

When they hear soldiers taking the trunks to the military truck, they leave the parlor to find Nick and Jeff waiting at the entrance. “The truck is ready to drive you to Southampton.” 

“You didn’t need to arrange that, Nick,” Blaine chides. “We’ve already booked a train to Southampton.”

“Nonsense, Sir Blaine. You left America so that you could testify at the Leipzig trials in Germany. The Royal Army is transporting you to Southampton. I won’t take no for an answer.”

“You were the first to greet us in Hamburg at the start of our trip, and you’re the last to say goodbye in London. I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you again.”

“The feeling is mutual, Sir Blaine. I hope this is the beginning of many visits back to England.”

Everyone exchanges hugs before they leave Anderson House. When they exit, there is one military truck for Blaine and Kurt and another one for Nick and Jeff.

As the truck makes the journey to Southampton, Kurt notices Blaine staring out the window. “Penny for your thoughts.”

Blaine looks at Kurt. “I love our life in New York City, but England will always have a place in my heart.”

“Same with me. Let’s make the effort to return to Westerville Abbey every summer.”

Blaine replies, “We’ll have to. I promised your father that we would visit regularly.”

Kurt chuckles. “You and your promises. I love every single one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in the chapter is “Ev’rybody Shimmies Now” performed by Mae West in 1919. I did a fist pump when I discovered that the shimmy was a huge dance craze in 1921. After all, it’s Kurt’s signature dance move.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You have kellyb321 to thank for the little ‘fade to black’ Niff. As I was posting Westerville Abbey, I read [”Crowded House”](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8894165/1/Crowded-House). It’s absolutely brilliant, and it’s in my top 10 favorite Klaine fics. It has also made me a Niff shipper. She continues to update this mega-long story and has mentioned that there is only one chapter left. An absolute must read.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Kurt and Blaine return to their lives in New York City. Heads up - there are three chapters to go.


	48. Return to the Big Apple

****

**August 1921** **  
** **Kurt**

After going through immigration formalities, Kurt and Blaine disembark the ship at the Chelsea Piers in Manhattan. Kurt uses Blaine’s arm to help keep himself balanced as he adjusts to being on land again. Through regular stretching and exercise, Kurt is able to keep the muscle pains in his legs at bay, but his sense of balance isn’t what it used to be. Old war injuries have a way of resurfacing when you least suspect them.

“Look, Kurt! Uncle Hiram is waving to us over there.”

Kurt’s attention turns to where Blaine is pointing, and he sees Hiram waiting with the chauffeur and several porters. He’s grateful that Hiram is on hand to help with their numerous trunks. Between Blaine’s books, gifts, and the additional memorabilia for Westerville’s, they need all the help they can get.

They navigate their way through the crowd on the pier until they reach Hiram. Blaine immediately hugs his uncle. “What a wonderful surprise!”

“Welcome home, boys. Did you have a good trip?”

Kurt shakes Hiram’s hand. “We really did have a wonderful holiday. We had plenty of rest, and we’re ready to take on the Big Apple again.”

Blaine claps his uncle’s back. “Thank goodness you’re here. I had been wondering how we were going to get all the trunks back home.”

“Give James the stubs for your trunks, and he’ll arrange for the porters to load them on the car, then drive to MacDougal Alley. I’ve brought a separate car so that I can whisk you away immediately.”

Blaine looks around. “Where are the others?”

“They are waiting for you at MacDougal Alley. I hope you don’t mind, but everyone is excited to see you again.” 

“I’m excited to see everyone, too,” Blaine replies.

They pile into Hiram’s car, with Blaine sitting next to his uncle in the front and Kurt in the back, and they are soon on their way to Greenwich Village. 

“I’ve learned how to drive this summer,” Blaine boasts. “When we’ve saved enough cash, I plan on buying a car.”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Hiram replies. “It will give you the freedom to get away from the Big Apple for impromptu breaks whenever you want.”

Kurt rolls his eyes because Blaine has only driven on little-used country roads. “Blaine, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. You’ll need to learn how to drive on the right-hand side of the road and how to deal with all the traffic. Then, of course, you’ll need to pass a driver’s test.”

Blaine turns around to face Kurt. “I’m sure that won’t be too hard. I’ve got the best teacher in town,” he says and winks.

Kurt giggles, thinking that Blaine might actually learn how to drive without the distraction of empty roads and hidden laybys.

Kurt gazes at the buildings and people as they drive along Greenwich Avenue. There are men delivering goods, women with strollers and shopping bags, and people sitting at tables overspilling from cafes. New York City has an energy that is uniquely its own. 

It feels like home.

When they arrive at MacDougal Alley, Kurt notices that the window boxes are ablaze with color. The flowers look so gorgeous that they are sure to win the next month’s neighborhood window box competition. “The flower boxes… They’re beautiful. Who did them?”

Blaine turns around. “I asked Granny if she could arrange for them to be planted. I gave her a few ideas, but they look better than I expected. There’s a neighborhood window box competition coming up, and I know how much you like winning.”

Kurt bursts out in laughter. “You know me so well. We are going to win, there are no two ways about it.”

When they enter the townhouse, LeRoy, Rachel, and Finn rush to greet them. Rachel throws herself into Blaine’s arms. “I’ve missed you so much! I’m so relieved that you’re back before my Broadway debut.”

Blaine spins her around in his arms and sets her down. “We wouldn’t have missed your debut performance for the world. Do you feel ready?”

“I was born ready,” Rachel replies earnestly.

When Kurt sees [ Rachel’s outfit](https://farm8.staticflickr.com/7906/33435223068_524bd56235.jpg), he bites back his laughter. Although her hair is cut in the latest style - a bob with bangs - she’s wearing a cobalt-blue sailor’s dress. Rachel should never be allowed into a shop without him guiding her choices.

Finn gives Kurt a one-armed hug. “Good to see my brother again. How is everyone at Westerville?”

“They’re doing great. Your mother was thrilled to get all the photographs of you, Rachel, and Carole. She misses you. A lot.”

“I miss her, too. Once Rachel finishes her run on Broadway, maybe we’ll visit Westerville.”

“I know your mother would like that.”

Their conversation is interrupted by Blaine’s squeal. “Carole, aren’t you a clever lass. You can stand up now!”

Blaine lifts Carole, who is standing and clutching LeRoy’s leg. “Princess, you look more beautiful than ever. Hopefully, your mama and papa will let you spend a night here with Kurt and me. I’ve got some new books and things for you.”

Rachel smiles. “I’ll hold you to that, Blaine. Once the show starts, I won’t be home most nights.”

LeRoy shakes Kurt’s hand. “There must be something special in the Westerville air because you two look marvelous, so happy and relaxed. Before you left, you were working yourselves to the bone in your restaurant.”

“Thank you, LeRoy. Is everything still running smoothly at Westerville’s?” Kurt asks.

LeRoy smiles. “Don’t worry, everything is fine. I’ll fill you in later. I think it’s time to have our little celebration. We’ve prepared some light refreshments for you.”

At the mention of food, Kurt’s stomach grumbles. “That sounds really good. We were too excited to have much for breakfast this morning.”

The party moves to the kitchen, where there are sandwiches, salads, fruit, and an apple crumb cake set out. “You shouldn’t have gone to so much trouble,” Blaine says.

Uncle Hiram chuckles. “It was no trouble at all. LeRoy collected everything from Westerville’s this morning. Now, let’s all go outside to eat.”

Kurt is puzzled by Hiram’s remark. Although the townhouse has a back garden, it’s an overgrown mess filled with weeds, thistles, and goodness knows what. Kurt sees Rachel bounce on the balls of her feet, trying unsuccessfully to hold back a squeal.

Blaine takes his hand. “Come with me. I’ve got a little surprise for you.”

When Blaine opens the back door, Kurt gasps and his legs give out. Blaine holds him tightly as they walk onto a newly-laid patio area. The entire back garden has been cleared of the debris. Where there was once rubble and overgrown bushes, there are now neat borders ready for planting. In the back corner, there is a small greenhouse. The entire back garden is enclosed by an eight-foot tall brick privacy wall.

“W-w-wow. I can’t believe this!”

Blaine smiles smugly. “It’s my little welcome home surprise for you. Finn and his crew did the work while we were away. You can plant flowers, fruit, vegetables, or anything you want. I know how much you love gardening.”

Kurt throws himself into Blaine’s arms, no longer able to contain his tears. When he thinks that he couldn’t possibly love Blaine more, Blaine does something like this. “I love it, honey. It’s like blending a bit of Westerville Abbey with MacDougal Alley.”

“I’m glad you said that, because my father used his influence to cut through a lot of red tape, and there will be a dozen Devon Rose bushes arriving next month. There really will be a part of Westerville Abbey here.”

Emotions get the best of him as tears run down his cheeks. Kurt is amazed that the Earl would go through such great lengths to help Blaine with the surprise. 

“Are you okay?” Blaine asks, voice filled with concern.

He lifts his head up and gazes into Blaine’s hazel eyes. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart.”

“You know when you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year.”

Blaine chuckles. “We’ve both had a pretty good year.”

When they hear someone clears his throat, Kurt remembers that there are others around, and he pulls back from Blaine. Finn walks up to them. “Do you like it?”

Kurt’s face breaks out into a huge smile… with teeth. “I love it!” 

Blaine claps Finn on the back. “I can honestly say that it’s turned out so much better than I had expected. I had no idea this back garden was so large.”

Hiram interrupts, “Blaine, Why don’t you show Kurt around the garden while we bring out the food?”

When the doorbell rings, Finn hands Carole over to Rachel. “That’ll be James with the trunks. I’ll go help him bring them in.”

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand, and they walk around the borders. Kurt looks up at the sun, pleased that the garden is south-facing. “I’m thinking that the garden should be filled with flowers… maybe a few blackberry bushes along the back… We should plant tulip and daffodil bulbs soon because they’ll be the first to bloom in the spring… We could grow tomatoes in the greenhouse during the winter… and...”

Blaine bursts into laughter. “I knew it wouldn’t take you long to figure out what to do.” 

When they arrive at the greenhouse, Blaine opens the door. “Let’s go inside. I want to check out something.”

They enter the small greenhouse, which has a work table and shelves above, along one side. Blaine pushes him gently so that his back is against the glass, and gives him a smoldering kiss. When they part, there is a smug smile on Blaine’s face.

“What’s with you?” Kurt asks.

“I told Finn that the greenhouse had to be large enough so that both of us could fit inside.” 

Kurt smirks. “Don’t think I can’t see right through you. You’ve had this greenhouse built to carry out those teenage fantasies.”

Blaine retorts with a wink, “You love it.” 

“You know I do. I might even have a few fantasies of my own.”

“Dear Lord, don’t say things like that when we have guests. When can we start potting the seeds?”

When they reluctantly leave the greenhouse, Kurt gets a full view of the patio area. It has a long wooden table and comfortable-looking chairs. Along one side is a small brick structure. Kurt frowns. “I thought you wanted to build a sunroom off the kitchen?”

Blaine shakes his head. “Dreams change. There isn’t enough room for a sunroom and a decent-sized garden. There is one thing I did indulge myself with. Come take a look.”

Blaine goes to the brick structure and carefully inspects it from all sides. There is a grill plate over a square hole, and one side is built out with a ledge.

Kurt hasn’t a clue why Blaine is grinning like a fool over this brick thingamajig. “What is it?” 

“A barbeque. Beiste says they are really popular in the South. I can cook meat and things on it.”

“Is this another toy?” Kurt teases.

Blaine laughs. “Absolutely. I spend enough time in a hot kitchen. When we’re home and it’s warm, I think it would be fun to cook outside.”

“I hope you’re planning to invite us over when you test it out,” Finn says, licking his lips.

“Of course we will.”

“Everything is ready,” Hiram announces.

They all sit down and help themselves to food. Blaine insists on having Carole on his lap, and Kurt makes a mental note to talk to Blaine about buying a highchair for when she is over. The mood is light as everyone tells their news of what they have been up to the past six weeks. 

“Is the restaurant still standing?” Blaine asks jokingly.

LeRoy sets down his glass of lemonade. “Everything is going very smoothly. With the extra early sitting for dinner, the restaurant is making money hand over fist. I’ll go through the numbers with you, but I think it’s safe to say that Rachel’s loan will easily be paid off by the end of the year.”

“Now that really is good news,” Kurt exclaims. They had borrowed money from Rachel to turn the building into a restaurant. Ever since, they have been careful to draw only the money they needed so that they could pay off the loan as quickly as possible.

LeRoy continues, “Yesterday, I went through the work schedule for the rest of the month with Beiste and Elliott. You won’t start formal shifts until after Labor Day.”

“But that’s not for another few weeks!” Kurt screeches.

“Now, hear me out. Everyone is still expecting you to be at the restaurant, but not running the shifts. With the new early dinner hours, Beiste and Elliott have taken on new staff on a temporary basis. You’ll need to interview them and decide whether to take them on permanently. Kurt, you’ll need to go over the books to make sure that the restaurant is running efficiently. We’re also sure that Blaine has some new ideas for the menu.”

“There are a few new dishes I want to experiment making,” Blaine admits. He looks around the table. “I bet that there are lots of people who would like a meal like this without the bother of preparing it themselves. Why don’t we offer picnic meals for sale?”

“That’s a great idea, honey. We could get wicker hampers, like the ones from Fortnum and Masons, and brand them so that people will know that they’re from Westerville’s. It would be free advertising.”

“Why don’t we try it out for Labor Day weekend,” Blaine suggests.

“Put us down for a picnic hamper,” Rachel orders.

“See, I told you it was a good idea for you not to work shifts the first couple of weeks,” LeRoy says.

Blaine replies, “It actually sounds like a sensible plan. We’ll need to unpack, and our sleeping pattern will be a little crazy for a while. Kurt also has some more Westerville things for the restaurant.”

“Just let me know if you need help hanging stuff,” Finn offers.

“Thanks, Finn. I’ll definitely be taking you up on that,” Kurt replies. 

Hiram stands up. “I think it’s time for us to go. Give us a telephone call if you need anything.”

LeRoy and Finn help return the dishes to the kitchen. Kurt makes a date with Rachel to shop for her outfit for the Broadway opening after-party. Once they’ve said goodbye to their family, they make quick work of washing the dishes. Kurt is relieved that their ice box is filled with enough food to last a few days.

“I think I’ll take a shower. Care to join me?” Blaine asks, waggling his eyebrows. 

Fifteen minutes and two blow jobs later, they step out of the shower stall. Kurt lets out a deep sigh. “I suppose we should start unpacking the trunks, although I don’t really feel like it.”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Blaine asks.

“Do you think it’s too soon?”

“Absolutely not.”

They dress into their street clothes and set out. When they pass the newsstand on the corner, the owner shouts out, “Blaine, Kurt... Welcome back! Did you have a good trip?”

Blaine shakes his hand before giving him a coin for today’s paper. “We had a really great time back in England. Can you start delivering the newspapers again tomorrow?”

“Sure thing.”

Kurt stops them in front of a shop that was closed when they left. “Look, Blaine. Someone has opened a vintage clothing store. We should check it out sometime.”

They continue their walk, careful not to step on the grate that blows out steam from the subway. Blaine dashes into his favorite deli and orders a cheesecake for tomorrow, while Kurt buys two bagels for them to eat for breakfast.

When they arrive at Washington Square Park, Kurt can smell the hotdogs from a nearby cart and hear the children play in its playground. The quickly walk passed the arch, and stop when they see Westerville’s, and the wooden hanging sign painted with its Coat of Arms.

“We really did accomplish something great,” Kurt remarks.

“It’s like dreaming with your eyes open.”

“I’ve missed it so much. I can’t wait to go inside.”

Blaine nudges him. “Then what are we waiting for?”

They quickly cross the street and enter the restaurant. The tables have already been laid for the first dinner service, and Elliott is behind the bar, writing in a ledger.

“Sorry, we don’t open for another half an hour,” Elliott calls out. When he lifts his head, he tosses the pen and rushes toward them with open arms. “Kurt! Blaine! Great to see you.” 

“Where is everybody?” Kurt asks. 

Elliott places an arm around each man’s shoulders. “The waiters are upstairs in the staffroom changing into their uniforms. They’ll be down soon. In the meantime, there are some people in the kitchen who are eager to see you.” 

When they arrive in the kitchen, Beiste is basting half-cooked chickens. “Hello, pumpkins. Welcome home.”

Jakub looks at the wall clock, then pumps a fist in the air. “I won!”

Kurt and Blaine give each other puzzled looks.

Beiste returns to the chickens to the oven and sets down the mitts. “We had a betting pool on when you two would show up.”

“You couldn’t have just toughed it out for just 30 more minutes?” Elliott teases.

The kitchen is abuzz with everyone chatting at the same time as preparing for the early dinner seating. Soon, the waiters join them in the kitchen, and Blaine and Kurt are introduced to the new staff.

“What’s on the early bird menu tonight, Beiste?” Blaine asks.

“Roasted chicken and chips, fish and chips, and pork Milanese and chips.”

“That’s an awful lot of chips,” Kurt jokes.

Blaine presses his lips together in a slight grimace. “I usually like to have a vegetarian dish on the menu.”

Beiste shrugs. “I don’t know how to make anything without meat except for Rachel’s vegetable pie. We could use your expertise to come up with something new for the menu.”

“We should also offer other vegetables besides chips,” Blaine suggests.

“But not Brussels sprouts!” everyone shouts in laughter.

Elliott looks at the clock, then claps his hands. “I hate to break this up, but we’re opening in ten minutes. Waiters, please check the tables, and get ready for a uniform inspection.”

Once the waiters have left for the dining room, Elliott walks toward Kurt and Blaine. “We’ve reserved a table for two for you tonight. I don’t think you’ve ever eaten here like a customer before. It should be quite an interesting experience for you.”

Blaine smiles. “What a great idea! Truth is that I don’t really feel like cooking tonight.”

Blaine and Kurt watch Beiste shout orders to the kitchen staff as they get ready for the dinner rush. Feeling as if they are in the way, they head out the backdoor and walk to the main street. There is already a queue forming to enter the restaurant, and they decide to join it like ordinary customers.

After a fifteen-minute wait, they approach the greeters’ stand. “Do you have a table for two?”

“Why, certainly, my good sirs. Please follow me,” Elliott replies and winks. He picks up two menus and shows them to the best table, which allows them to view all the goings-on in the dining room.

Kurt looks at the fixed-price menu. “Well, it certainly is affordable. I can see why there is a queue for such an early dinner.”

Blaine frowns. “Everything is fried. We need some healthier options, as well.”

“We should keep your signature dishes for the main dinner service, when we can charge higher prices. Why don’t we sit down next week and figure out other meals that we could offer at this price point?” Kurt suggests.

“That’s an excellent idea. I’ll go to the markets beforehand for inspiration.”

They both order roast chicken and chips, knowing that it is Beiste’s signature dish. As they eat, their eyes roam around the busy dining room, appreciating that the service is both friendly and efficient. When Kurt finishes his meal, he sets down his cutlery. “Everything about this early seating is satisfactory, but not extraordinary. It doesn’t feel like a special dining experience to me. To be honest, I miss the live music.”

“They probably didn’t want to hire a musician without our approval. Brad can’t play the piano for the entire evening.”

“Maybe we should hire another person as well,” Kurt remarks.

Blaine sits up straight. “Why don’t we hire some music students.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m sure that there are some young aspiring musicians that are waiting for their first break. I’m sure it wouldn’t cost too much to hire a few. We’ve talked about how to make Westerville’s part of the Greenwich Village community, and this could be a start.”

“Blaine, that’s something worth pursuing. We should talk with music schools and nightclubs to get ideas on how to advertise for the new music artists.”

“I have to admit that I was worried that when we returned, we wouldn’t be needed. However, now that we’re here, I see that isn’t really true,” Blaine admits

“It’s one thing to run a restaurant, but it’s another thing altogether to run a special one. We’re the ones that make Westerville’s special.”

Blaine elaborates, “You are so right. Being part of something special does not make you special; something is special because you are a part of it." 

Blaine takes a sip of water, and adds, “Kurt, remember what we were talking about on the ship passage about keeping Beiste and Elliott at the restaurant long term? Do you still feel that way?” 

“Absolutely. Even before the restaurant opened, we knew how important it would be to have a good, reliable, and trustworthy sous chef and head waiter. When we hired Beiste and Elliott, we really landed on our feet. Now that we are thinking of returning to Westerville each summer, it’s more important than before.”

“I agree with you. It looks like we can discuss our plans with them earlier than we had expected. Why don’t we set up a meeting before we return to work?”

After leaving a generous tip on the table, they say their goodbyes and make their way back to MacDougal Alley. Exhausted, they quickly get ready for much-needed sleep.

Kurt moans when he slips into bed. “Home, sweet home. I’ve missed our bed.”

“Me, too.”

“Do you know, at first I was skeptical that we would need a few weeks before running shifts at work, but now I’m wondering how we’re going to fit everything in. We need to tweak the early dinner menu, find more musicians, come up with a picnic menu, source the baskets, review the ledgers, plus a whole lot more. We also need to unpack the trunks, plan the gardens, and teach you to drive on the right-hand side of the road.”

“And sex… plenty of sex,” Blaine adds. “Sex in the morning, sex in the afternoon, sex in the kitchen, sex in the greenhouse, sex anytime we want it. For the past six weeks, I’ve felt like we’ve been sneaking around.”

“I’m sure that could be arranged,” Kurt smirks.

When Blaine turns off the lights, Kurt gathers the courage to raise something he’s been thinking about lately. A lot. “Hey, Blaine, do you remember the box of things LeRoy gave you for your birthday?”

“Yeah, how could I forget.”

“I want to experiment with the things inside it.”

“Okay.”

“Just to be clear, I want you to experiment using the toys on me.”

Kurt can hear Blaine gulp. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Kurt’s wish comes true. Heads up - there are two more chapters left.


	49. Labor Day Weekend, part 1

 

 **September 1921** **  
** **Blaine**

Since the crack of dawn, everyone has been working hard in the kitchen to prepare the picnic hampers. The special introductory price and the description of its contents had customers ordering far more of them than expected. It was a wise decision to launch their hampers on the first day of Labor Day weekend, when New Yorkers typically enjoy the last vestiges of summer.

Kurt leans his body against Blaine’s back to reach for goodness knows what, and his half-hard cock presses against Blaine’s buttocks. Blaine bites his lip to stifle a moan and looks down to make sure that his chef’s apron hides his stiffie. Kurt has been teasing him all morning with gentle touches, lustful glances, and flirty remarks. Blaine has no idea how he managed to control himself when Kurt ate a banana as a mid-morning snack.

There is an unspoken agreement that today they’ll experiment with the sex toys that Leroy gave him as a birthday present. Blaine closes his eyes and breathes deeply to slow down his racing heartbeat. He is glad that Kurt mentioned it a couple of weeks ago. It’s allowed him to flesh out some ideas on how to please his lover in bed. He has mixed feelings about using the handcuffs and blindfold on Kurt, but boy, does he look forward to using the torpedo-shaped rubber toy.

Kurt inspects the contents of a hamper filled with quiche Lorraine, roast chicken, salads, scones, jams, and fresh fruit. “You know, this reminds me of the picnic you prepared for us when we set off for our holiday to the Hamptons.”

Blaine chuckles, “It’s where I got the inspiration. Except for the roast chicken… That was Beiste’s idea.”

“It was an excellent idea, if I say so myself. Everyone loves chicken, pumpkin.”

Blaine turns around to see Beiste chomping on a roasted chicken leg, grease glistening on her fingers and lips.

“Why don’t you get out of here, munchkins. All the hampers are ready, and most customers have already collected them.”

“I’ll just bring these remaining hampers to the front and see if Elliott needs any more help,” Kurt says. His hand brushes against Blaine’s buttocks as he passes to collect the hampers. 

Blaine’s eyes darken as he watches Kurt strutting out of the kitchen. Once the kitchen door has swung shut, he returns his attention to Beiste, who is tearing another leg off a roasted chicken. “Are you sure you don’t want help for the luncheon service?” 

Beiste cackles as she licks her fingers. “We’ve got it covered. Since it’s such a sunny day, we aren’t expecting a huge crowd. We’re only having one seating for dinner, so that the Broadway crew can have their party after their show. Now run along. You’ll be rushed off your feet when you start shift work next Tuesday.”

“I’ll just make a spot of lunch for Kurt and me before we go.”

Jakub approaches Blaine holding a hamper. “Chef, this is for you and Kurt. It includes [ blueberry mazurka ](https://farm8.staticflickr.com/7872/47350774731_d4f90fe0a3.jpg) that my aunt made. We have it at Easter, weddings, and other special times.”

“That was very kind of her. I look forward to tasting it.” 

Blaine takes off his apron and drops it into the laundry basket. He turns to Beiste and asks, “Are you still available for the meeting tomorrow at three o’clock?”

“Sure thing, snookems,” Beiste replies.

“Good. I’ll see you tonight after Rachel’s Broadway show.”

Blaine picks up the heavy hamper and walks to the dining room, where there are six hampers sitting on the bar. He has to admit that it was a wonderful idea to stencil each hamper with a large black ‘W’ and outline it in gold paint. It looks even classier than the Fortnum and Mason hampers. One of the waiters is behind the greeters’ stand dealing with the last customers who are collecting their hampers.

Elliott smiles at Blaine. “Hi, Chef Blaine. Are you ready to whisk Kurt away?”

“I was hoping to. Are you ready, Kurt?”

Kurt looks up from the ledger, where he is recording the cash receipts. “You’ll never believe this but once customers saw the hampers, they decided to pay the extra money to keep the basket.”

With New York City apartments being so small, they decided to offer some cash back for those who returned the hamper. 

“Well, they do look classy, if I say so myself,” Blaine replies. “We’ll also have to find someone to paint the ‘W’ on the new hampers. You can’t work long shifts and then come home to paint them on.”

“Who else is going to do it?” Kurt asks.

“I’ll ask Jakub if he has any relatives that want to earn a little bit of cash. He seems to have a never-ending number of relatives who are willing to help out,” Elliott suggests.

Elliott walks behind the counter and shuts the cash box. “There are only a few more hampers to be collected. I’ll log the rest of the receipts and put the cash in the safe. Your prince awaits.”

Kurt chuckles. “I see how it is. Leave for six weeks, and I’m no longer needed. Are you still good for the meeting tomorrow at three o’clock?”

Elliott replies, “I’ll be here. Now scram!”

* * *

 

Blaine sets down his fork on the plate. “The blueberry mazurka is absolutely delicious. Perhaps we could ask Jakub’s aunt to provide the dessert when we sell hampers in the future.”

“Hmmm,” Kurt replies.

Blaine looks up and can tell that he doesn’t have Kurt’s attention. He’s too busy staring into the back garden. “I know you… You’re busy planning the garden.”

Kurt turns his body and covers Blaine’s hand with his own. “After spending time at Westerville Abbey, I now realize how much I miss spending time outdoors and growing things.”

“Beiste once told me that you can take the boy out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the boy. I think that’s true. Tomorrow, we don’t have anything planned until the three o’clock meeting. Why don’t we visit The New York Botanical Garden to get some ideas?”

Kurt’s face lights up. “That would be great. I could then set out a plan for the garden and buy seeds on my next day off. I can already tell that we’re going to make good use of our backyard, especially when you figure out how to use the barbeque.”

“I might need Beiste to come over and show me how it’s done. I know nothing about lighting a fire or burning coal.”

“What a privileged life you have led. After all, you once had me to tend to your bedroom’s fire,” Kurt teases.

“That seems like a lifetime ago.”

“You can stoke the fire inside me anytime you want,” Kurt purrs.

Blaine gazes into Kurt’s stormy eyes and recognizes the sexual desire in them. He watches Kurt lick his lips while focusing on his own, and Blaine has an overwhelming need to kiss him. Blaine leans forward, cupping Kurt’s face, and pulls him in so that their lips touch. Blaine’s tongue immediately separates Kurt’s lips, and he explores his warm, wet mouth. Just the scent and taste of Kurt is intoxicating and makes heat spark throughout his body. Blaine can tell that Kurt is just as affected by the way his breathing has quickened.

When their lips part, Kurt’s cheeks are flushed and his eyes are bright. “Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” Kurt suggests, his voice low and raspy. 

Blaine’s lips are slightly pursed and drawn into a playful smile. “That’s the best idea you’ve had all day. I’ll bring the dishes into the kitchen, then meet you upstairs.”

Blaine is momentarily distracted by Kurt’s swaying hips as he walks inside. Once Kurt disappears from view, he quickly take their picnic dishes inside and stacks them in the sink to be dealt with later. He fills a pitcher of water to bring upstairs, sure that they will get thirsty. 

When Blaine arrives in their bedroom, he hears water running in the sink behind the closed bathroom door. After setting down the pitcher, he closes the curtains, and sits on his side of the bed. He takes out a few hand towels and the K-Y jelly from the drawer in the night table to prepare for what he hopes is a pleasurable afternoon. 

He glances at the wardrobe, wondering if he should take out that box… The box that contains the things that LeRoy gave to him. He doesn’t want to presume that they will be using them, but Kurt has already told him that he wants to experiment. He doesn’t know what to do. It feels like a decision that he should not make by himself, and waves of worry crash over him.

Blaine looks up when Kurt leaves the bathroom. He’s stripped down to his boxer briefs, and the soft fabric clings to his body, showing off every bulge, dip, and curve. Blaine takes a deep breath to try to calm himself down. 

Kurt kneels on the bed behind Blaine and massages his shoulders. “Are you okay? You’re as white as a ghost, and your body is so tense. Is this because I mentioned that I want you to use some things in the toy box?”

Blaine bites his lower lip and shrugs. “I’m a little worried that I won’t be able to… you know… make things good for you. You always find new ways to please me, and I’m just nervous.”

“Honey, there is nothing to be nervous about. I love you. Most everything you do makes me feel good.”

Kurt presses his front against Blaine’s back, wraps his arms around his waist, and peppers kisses along his neck. “Why don’t you take a hot shower to relax. Make sure you rinse out the pomade. I may want to lose my fingers in those curls.”

Blaine’s breath hitches, and goose pimples spread along his arms. Kurt is so effortlessly sexy with just a mere hint of what is to come. 

Silently, he stands up and walks to the bathroom. It’s a good idea to take a shower to rinse away any lingering aromas from Westerville’s. The hot water loosens his muscles and calms his nerves. Kurt loves him. Kurt trusts that he won’t do anything to make him feel uncomfortable. And if he does, Kurt will be honest with him. This afternoon should be nothing but extremely pleasurable.

After drying off, he looks down at his boxer briefs on the floor, and decides not to put them on again. He leaves the bathroom to find Kurt in bed, laid out on his back with his arms spread wide, as if offering himself. The bedsheets have been turned down, and the bottom of the bed contains the box.

Blaine carefully lays on top of Kurt, making sure that every inch of their bodies are touching. They kiss slowly with their lips moving together enjoying the closeness. Kurt’s arms wrap around Blaine, and he strokes his upper back. Blaine adjusts himself so that his cock aligns with Kurt’s beneath the thin fabric of his boxer briefs, and slowly starts rutting against him. Blaine gently massages Kurt’s lips, starting at the bottom lip, and then nibbling his way to the top.

Kurt moans softly into the kiss. When Blaine pulls away, he whispers, “I want you.”

Blaine rolls off Kurt and kneels by his side, eyeing the box at the bottom of the bed. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“Blaine, don’t make me beg. I’ve had a stiffie for days, thinking of what you might do.”

Blaine takes this as a sign that Kurt will give him some ideas. “What was I doing in your fantasies?”

Kurt bites his lower lip. “I sort of want the element of surprise.”

Blaine nods, understanding that it’s the not knowing what will happen that is part of what makes it exciting. He remembers when Kurt had him keep his eyes closed and teased him with the silk scarf. It was perfect.

He opens the box to see what’s inside. His stomach twists in knots and bile rises in his throat just at the idea of the handcuffs. Even though he knows that Kurt would be comfortable wearing them, he just can’t use them. He’s relieved that he can’t see the handcuffs anywhere. He rummages around and is surprised to find two old ties that he wore before the Great War.

“How did my old ties end up in the box?” Blaine asks.

“There are more ways to bind someone than by using handcuffs.”

Blaine leans over and presses their lips together. “Thanks for knowing me. I love you.”

“I hope you don’t mind that I relegated your old ties to the box. You haven’t worn them since I convinced you to buy your first bow tie.”

“Then it would be a shame not to put the ties to good use,” Blaine replies, waggling his eyebrows.

“You can be quite ridiculous, you know?”

Blaine straddles Kurt before he wraps the tie around Kurt’s wrist. “Pretty soon, you’ll think I’m pretty brilliant.”

Blaine threads the tie around a headboard rail and secures it with a knot. “Does that seem secure? Is it too tight?”

Kurt pulls with his wrist. “No, that’s perfect, and I’m comfortable.”

Blaine makes quick work at tying Kurt’s other wrist and sits back to admire his handiwork. Kurt looks sinfully gorgeous tied up for him, and his eyes are filled with love. However, he wants to make sure that Kurt is doing okay. “How are you feeling?”

Kurt squirms. “Like I could explode with just one touch.”

Blaine looks down to see a wet patch on Kurt’s boxer briefs, and can’t help but moan. “I’m going to use the blindfold, okay?”

“That’s definitely okay.”

Blaine carefully places the blindfold on Kurt, making sure not to mess up his hair too much. “Can you see anything?”

Kurt shakes his head. 

“Okay?” Blaine asks once again, even though he hasn’t done anything yet.

“I feel wound up tight like a rubber band. The suspense is killing me.” 

Blaine leans in and whispers directly into Kurt’s ear. “All in good time, sweetheart.”

When Kurt shivers beneath him, Blaine knows that Kurt is enjoying this, and it helps soothe his nerves. He rifles through the box and sets out a few items that he wants to experiment with. 

Blaine swipes his tongue around the shell of Kurt’s ear and nibbles on the lobe. Kurt’s body quivers and his breathing quickens. Blaine makes his way down Kurt’s torso, using his lips, tongue and teeth, and revels in every dip and curve of skin. Kurt’s nipples are already hard as pebbles when he starts licking. He reaches over to grab the feather duster and gently brushes along it Kurt’s abdomen, just above the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Kurt shakes his bound wrists. “That tickles!”

Blaine brushes the feathers across the evident bulge in Kurt’s boxer briefs, and the damp patch grows. He drags his mouth along Kurt’s clothed cock, alternating the sensations between his tongue and the gentle scraping of his teeth. As he makes his way back up, he brushes the feathers along Kurt’s inner thigh.

Kurt’s hips thrash up. “You’re killing me, Anderson.”

“Who, me?” Blaine says, feigning innocence. He drags the feathers across Kurt’s clothed cock once again with a little more pressure. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ghh,” Kurt moans.

Blaine sets down the feather duster, grabs two pillows from his side of the bed, and instructs Kurt to lift his buttocks. Once the pillows are perfectly positioned, Blaine admires the view, knowing that it will be easier for what comes next.

Blaine slides his hands down Kurt’s chest, hooks his fingers inside Kurt’s boxer briefs, and slowly pulls them down past raised hips. Kurt’s cock bobs up to his stomach, and there are new dribbles of precum. Once the boxer briefs are discarded, Blaine can’t resist taking the tip in his mouth and swirling his tongue to get a taste of the bittersweet fluid. Gently sucking, he grabs the feather duster and strokes it against Kurt’s balls.

Kurt’s hips jerk up so suddenly that Blaine almost gags on his cock. He sucks hard on the tip before he releases the cock and sits up.

“Hey! Where did you go? I want more of your mouth,” Kurt begs desperately.

Blaine slaps Kurt’s raised buttock. “Such a bossy boots. It will get you nowhere. I’m in charge now.”

Kurt moans, “Yes, Sir Anderson. Anything you want.”

Blaine slaps the other buttock. “That’s more like it, sweetheart.”

Blaine has never had someone call him ‘Sir’ like that before, and his own arousal is becoming more difficult to ignore. He feels desperate for some sort of relief, but instead he breathes deeply to keep himself together. This afternoon is all about making his lover feel good.

He grabs the K-Y tube and squeezes some jelly on his fingers. Once Blaine has warmed it up, his index finger circles Kurt’s rim before he pushes it in gently. He takes his time to prepare Kurt, adding one finger at a time, until there are three fingers stretching and scissoring him. The only noises in the room are Kurt’s breathy moans and the soft squelching of the jelly. When he decides Kurt is ready, he pulls his fingers out.

“I can’t wait to have you inside of me.”

Blaine slaps Kurt’s buttock. “Do I need to remind you who’s in charge?”

“N-no, Sir Anderson.”

Blaine wipes his fingers on the nearby towel and crawls up the bed so that he’s hovering over Kurt. He claims a kiss that is so dirty and sensuous that it makes his head feel dizzy. His tongue thrusts in and out of Kurt’s mouth as a promise of what is to come.

Blaine pulls back and scoots to Kurt’s side.

“Where are you, love?” Kurt whines.

Blaine gently strokes Kurt’s arm. “I’m right here, sweetheart. You need to be a little patient.”

“That’s easy for you to say. I’m insanely turned on.”

Blaine smiles proudly as he grabs a small wooden case from the toy box. He opens it to reveal four torpedo-shaped rubber instruments, each varying in size. He picks up the second thickest, sure that Kurt is prepared enough to take it. He knows that Kurt has been wanting this for a long time, and he wants to make it good for him.

Blaine strokes the torpedo-shaped toy against Kurt’s cheek.

“Oh my god, I was hoping that you would use that,” Kurt says.

Blaine gently pushes the tip inside Kurt’s mouth. “Do you think you can take it?”

Kurt sputters, and Blaine immediately removes the toy. “It tastes awful. I’d rather suck your cock.”

Blaine leans in to whisper in his ear, “Maybe later, sweetheart.”

Kurt turns his head and moans into the pillow.

Blaine brushes Kurt’s exposed cheek with his fingertips. “I want to hear everything to make sure you are enjoying this.”

“Of course I’m enjoying this,” Kurt huffs.

“That’s good to know. Now, open your legs wide, sweetheart.”

Blaine slicks up the toy with plenty of jelly then kneels between Kurt’s legs. He slowly pushes the toy so that it penetrates Kurt’s rim. He starts with shallow thrusts at first, and then long drags until the toy is almost completely out before pushing back in. 

Kurt groans at the sensation. “Oh, Blaine, the stretch… It’s so, so good.”

Once the toy is lodged inside Kurt, Blaine works up a steady pace, carefully watching Kurt for any signs of discomfort. Kurt looks absolutely wrecked, his body trembling as he thrashes his head from side to side. Blaine is enraptured by the toy sliding in and out of Kurt’s ass. Kurt is so worked up that Blaine deliberately avoids Kurt’s prostate. 

“Sweetheart… you look so good. You like this. Your body is so greedy for the toy.”

Kurt’s breathing becomes ragged. “You're going to push me over the edge.”

Blaine slows down the pace. “Don’t you dare cum, sweetheart. I want to be inside you when you cum.”

Kurt’s hands form into tight fists, as his body trembles, and he shouts, “Stop.”

Blaine immediately takes out the toy and tosses it to the ground. He scoots up the bed and unknots the ties restraining Kurt’s wrists. He snuggles next to Kurt, rubbing his reddened wrists. “I’m so sorry, my love. I had no idea you didn’t like it.”

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine, pulling him closer, and cards his fingers through his curls. “I liked it a little too much. If you had continued, I would have climaxed, and I want you inside me so badly.”

Blaine strokes Kurt’s arm. “Do you still want me inside you, sweetheart?”

“I’ve never been so aroused in my life. Take me.”

“Are you sure? Because once I start, I doubt that I’ll be able to stop. I’m really feeling on edge, too.”

“Of course I’m sure. Can I leave the blindfold on? I kind of like not exactly knowing what is coming up next.”

Kurt’s cheeks turn pink after his confession, and Blaine wonders how Kurt can look both sexy and adorable at the same time. He looks down to see their cocks semi-erect, and quickly figures out what to do to fix the situation. He grabs the K-Y tube and squirts more jelly in his palm, then rubs his hands together to warm it up. He slowly strokes Kurt’s cock, and when it begins to grow harder, he aligns his own cock against it. Using both hands, he strokes their cocks together.

Kurt’s body shudders. “P-please, Blaine. I’m so ready.”

Blaine releases their cocks and scoots down the bed once again. He slathers a little more jelly on his cock. In one slow movement, he pushes his cock inside Kurt until it’s buried deep, listening to Kurt’s breathy moans. In spite of what they’ve done, Kurt feels so tight and hot around his cock. He takes a few deep breaths to calm his body down. He starts with gentle thrusts, adding a hip swivel when he’s deep inside Kurt.

Kurt clutches his back, and pants, “I’m not going to last long.” 

“Neither am I, sweetheart.”

Blaine works up the pace, making sure to pound directly on Kurt’s prostate. He can feel Kurt scrape his fingers across his back and thrust his hips up to get Blaine deeper inside him.

“Blaine… oh, Blaine…” Kurt chants, voice deep and needy.

When Blaine feels the tension pool inside, he wraps his hand around Kurt’s cock. After a few quick strokes following the same rhythm of his thrusting, Kurt’s body tenses, and hot cum splatters against their stomachs. Blaine thrusts once, twice, and moans as his body buzzes and he spills inside Kurt. Panting heavily, Blaine slows down the pace as they work through their orgasms. Finally spent, he collapses into Kurt’s arms.

Once Blaine has control of his senses again, he cracks an eye open to see Kurt completely relaxed with a sweet smile on his face. He takes the blindfold off, but Kurt’s eyes remain closed. Blaine grins to himself, knowing that he was the one who made Kurt feel so boneless. 

Blaine eases himself out of Kurt’s hold, then quietly goes to the bathroom to clean himself. He returns with a warm wet towel to wash the cum and sweat off Kurt, who is dozing. Although Blaine is exhausted, he knows that they will need to leave in a few hours to attend Rachel’s Broadway debut. When his stomach rumbles, he quietly leaves the bedroom for the kitchen.

He prepares a tray filled with finger food - cubed ham and cheese, fruit slices, oatmeal and raisin cookies, and a pot of tea. When he returns to the bedroom, Kurt is awake but still lounging in bed.

Kurt plumps the pillows so that they can sit in bed to eat. “You think of everything, my love. I’m absolutely starving.”

“Me, too,” Blaine replies, handing Kurt a plate. He joins Kurt in bed, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

After they have fed each other morsels of food, Kurt pours the tea, and offers a cup to Blaine. Kurt smiles dreamily. “That was incredible, my love. I feel fantastic.” 

Blaine smiles smugly, proud that he can make Kurt feel that way. “You were pretty incredible yourself.”

“Did it bother you that I was restrained?” Kurt asks.

Blaine takes a minute to get his thoughts together. “With the blindfold and the ties, you were a thing of beauty… so vulnerable, yet so trusting. It’s something you shared with me that no one else gets to see. It made me feel special.” Blaine looks down. “It’s so hard to explain.”

Kurt sets down his tea cup and holds Blaine’s hand. “It’s because I love you, and you love me.”

Blaine gazes at their clasped hands, brushing his thumb over Kurt’s promise ring. In spite of what they have just done, Blaine feels oddly shy about telling Kurt what he wants. He takes a deep breath and stammers, “I want you to try that on me. I want to show you how much I trust you.”

“Perhaps we can work up to that. Maybe use the blindfold first?” Kurt suggests.

Blaine nods. “I’d really like that.”

“Blaine, can I ask you something?”

Blaine looks up to see Kurt chewing on his lip, a sure sign that he’s nervous. “Sure, you can ask me anything.”

“Well… I’ve noticed that since we had that little break last winter, that you are more… How do I say it?... you sometimes take the lead. Don’t get me wrong, I really love it when the usual dapper and gentlemanly Blaine Anderson becomes demanding and controlling. You know that, right?” 

Blaine blushes, thinking about how he actually slapped Kurt’s buttocks. Self-doubt fills his head. Does Kurt really like it or is he just saying that? 

“I’m not sure what your question is,” Blaine admits.

“Do you prefer it when I take control, or do you prefer it when you are in charge?” 

“Honestly, I like both. When I’m in control, I start off worrying about whether I can make you feel good. When I see your body react to what I’m doing, it spurs me on, and I love that. However, I tend to find it easier when you’re in charge. I love that you are so good at taking care of me. You know exactly when to give and take. Either way, the orgasms are pretty mind-blowing.”

Kurt giggles. “They certainly are.”

Blaine smiles at Kurt. “You know that I also enjoy sex when we are both doing the giving and taking, and there are no special props.”

Kurt squeezes his hand. “I do, too. I like that there isn’t one way that we do it. I’m also glad that you like experimenting. This afternoon, you’ve given me one or two new ideas.”

Blaine groans. “Don’t say things like that when we have to get up soon and go to Broadway for Rachel’s performance.” 

“I’d rather stay in bed and cuddle,” Kurt admits.

“And deal with Rachel tomorrow if we don’t show up? I love you, Kurt, but we’re going. Even snuggles won’t make up for Rachel’s wrath.”

Kurt wraps his arms across his body and pouts. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Rachel has always been so supportive of us and our endeavors. We need to support her, including being her number one fans on Broadway.”

“It would also look odd if we weren’t at the after-party at Westerville’s,” Kurt adds.

Blaine gets out of bed and stretches. “We better take a shower.”

“Can I join you? I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to suck your cock.” 

Blaine’s cock twitches at those words. How did he get so lucky to find someone as beautiful and as insatiable as Kurt to love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter photo is my idea of what their bedroom would look like - sleek and in the art deco style. Just pretend that there is somewhere on the headboard to secure a tie!
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Rachel’s Broadway debut, and Kurt has a surprise for Blaine. It’s the last chapter in the story.


	50. Labor Day Weekend, part 2

****

**August 1921** **  
** **Blaine**

During the third curtain call, Blaine thunderously claps along with the audience while Rachel accepts a large bouquet of flowers. Rachel was absolutely brilliant in the lead role of Elsie, an ex-showgirl who elopes with a society boy, whose family tries to break up the marriage. The Gershwin brothers really know how to compose songs that showcase Rachel’s vocal talent.

When the stage curtains close for the final time, Blaine hugs his granny. “All your efforts to build Rachel’s career paid off tonight.”

“I believe they have, my dear. Rachel will be the toast of Broadway now,” June boasts.

Blaine notices that Kurt is hugging Finn, who is sporting a huge grin. He walks over to the pair and says, “It looks like waking up to Rachel’s vocal exercises at the crack of dawn was worth it. She really was amazing on stage.”

Finn releases Kurt and gives Blaine a bear hug. “It's a load off my mind that it all went well.”

“Now it’s time to focus on yourself. How is the business doing?” Kurt asks.

“I’ve got a lot of proposals sent out, and I’m waiting for replies,” Finn answers.

While Kurt and Finn talk about business, Blaine approaches Uncle Hiram and claps his shoulder. “You must be so proud of Rachel.”

Hiram wipes a tear from his eye. “I really am. I’ve always known that one day, Rachel’s star would shine.”

“Kurt and I are going to head to Westerville’s now to make sure that everything is ready in time for the after-party.”

“That’s a good idea,” Uncle Hiram nods. “We’ll go backstage and find Rachel. Expect cast members to start arriving in about an hour. James will have plenty of time to drive you there and return before we need him.”

Kurt and Blaine discreetly leave the theatre and walk across the street, where James is waiting with the Berry’s car. When they turn onto 6th Avenue to head south, Blaine asks Kurt, “So, what did you think?”

“The story itself was a bit predictable, and the songs were good, but there’s still some room for improvement. Rachel was brilliant - the shining star of the performance. I hope for all our sakes that the show and Rachel get good reviews.”

“I think your comments are fair. While I’ve been helping Rachel to rehearse, I had a chance to learn a few of the songs on the piano. There are some memorable ones that just need a tweak or two to make them great. Rachel was superb on the stage tonight. I think this show will launch her Broadway career…. At least I hope so.”

When they arrive at Westerville’s, they thank James for the ride, then head inside. Most diners have eaten their desserts and are settling their bills. Kurt and Blaine slink up to Elliott, who is busy handling the cash receipts and recording them in the ledger. 

“All good?” Kurt asks.

Elliott nods. “It should be another 15 minutes before the dining room is completely empty. The waiters will then move the tables so that people can mingle during the Broadway party.”

“We’ll be in the kitchen making sure the food will be ready in time. Let us know when the last diner has left.”

The kitchen is a hive of activity with cooks preparing finger food for the party. Due to the late hour, Blaine has decided to keep things simple. There are crostini with various toppings, similar to those served at the Westerville Abbey dinner party. In addition, Blaine has created what he calls [ “Little Dippers"](https://farm8.staticflickr.com/7897/47350774811_facce4bebb.jpg). The dips include hummus, turmeric yoghurt, and smoked red pepper, and each pot is accompanied with fresh vegetables. The dippers are tasty, healthy and colorful. Blaine discovered Middle Eastern foods from Cooper, who was stationed at the Eastern Front during the Great War. For those with a sweet tooth, there are bite-sized lemon tarts, strawberries dipped in chocolate, and Kurt’s favorite baby cupcakes. 

An hour later, the restaurant is packed with the play’s cast and crew, their dates, promoters, and other movers and shakers on the Broadway scene. In one corner, June Dolloway is holding court with a mix of young wannabe actors, directors, and financial backers. After Rachel’s successful debut, Blaine is certain that his grandmother is in her element tonight. Blaine deliberately avoids her because he doesn’t want any attention for himself. This is Rachel’s night.

Blaine soon spots Kurt, who is talking to the show’s male lead. Kurt certainly looks handsome in his new suit, made especially for tonight’s event. Judging by how close the actor is standing to Kurt and his body language, he’s impressed with Kurt, too. While Blaine feels pangs of jealousy, he knows that he has nothing to worry about. 

Kurt will always choose him.

Blaine smiles when he sees Rachel bounding over to him with a gentleman in tow. “Blaine, I’d like you to meet George Gershwin. He wrote the music for the play, and his brother wrote the lyrics. George, I’d like to introduce you to my cousin, Sir Blaine Anderson. He owns this restaurant.”

“How do you do, Mr Gershwin? It’s an honor to meet you. I’ve been a big fan of your music ever since I heard Al Jolson sing _Swanee_.”

“Thank you, Sir Anderson. I’m now a big fan of your cooking. The crudités are marvelous. I’ll remember this place the next time I go out to eat.”

Blaine hands him a business card. “We have a reservation system. If you telephone us in advance, I’ll make sure you have the best seat in the house. And please, call me Blaine.”

Rachel bounces on the balls of her feet. “Blaine, I was telling George that you’ve helped me to rehearse the past couple of weeks, and how you’ve reworked one of the songs so that it can be sung by a tenor.”

“I’d like to hear it,” George Gershwin proposes.

Blaine’s smile fades. “I’m sure that the song is best sung by a soprano like Rachel.”

Rachel tugs at Blaine’s arm and leads him to the platform. She claps her hands to get everyone’s attention. “Tonight we have a special treat. I’m sure everyone knows that my cousin, Sir Blaine Anderson, owns this restaurant. What you may not know is that he is quite an accomplished pianist and singer. He’s agreed to perform one of the songs from the show. Let’s have a big hand for Blaine.”

When everyone starts clapping, Brad, who has been playing background piano music, quietly exits the platform. Blaine catches Kurt’s gaze, who is giving him a quizzical look. Blaine shrugs his shoulders and sits down at the piano bench. He looks up at the crowd and speaks as he plays scales to loosen up his fingers. “My cousin Rachel certainly knows how to take me by surprise. It should be you entertaining me and not the other way around. The past couple of weeks, I’ve been accompanying Rachel on the piano while she has been rehearsing. This is something I was playing around with one day. This song is dedicated to the one I love.”

 _All gloom and sorrow ended_  
_When I knew you loved me;_  
_Two hearts in one were blended_  
_For all eternity;_  
_We'll live a wonderful dream,_  
_Happiness reigning supreme,_  
_For there can be no sighing_ _  
When love, dear, is undying._

Blaine closes his eyes as he sings, thinking of how he and Kurt are living such a rich and wonderful life. Since they have found each other again in New York City, they have grown ever closer, if that is even possible. That doesn’t mean that the past eighteen months have been all happiness and rainbows. They’ve had to work hard to figure out how to make their relationship thrive. Their love and determination to succeed has made their relationship flourish against all odds. 

Blaine pours all his emotions for Kurt into his singing, and his smooth tenor voice begins to stutter as he is overwhelmed by his emotions. Before he completely chokes, Rachel joins him at the piano and turns the song into a duet.

 _Just to know that you are mine_  
_In all your splendor_  
_Brings a feeling that's divine,_  
_So true and tender;_  
_Shadows disappear,_  
_When I know you're near;_  
_Just to hear your voice makes me rejoice._  
_When I feel your fond caress,_  
_Then life is sweet, dear,_  
_With the greatest happiness I've ever known;_  
_It makes living complete, dear,_ _  
Just to know that you are mine alone._

When the last note is played, the crowd’s applause is deafening. Rachel grabs Blaine’s hand, and they take a bow. When Blaine steps down from the platform, George Gershwin bounds up to him.

“The song is much more suited as a duet. Over the next couple of days, I’m going to sit down with my brother and the playwright to see how we can incorporate it into the show.”

“That is very kind of you to say. I’ll look forward to hearing what you come up with. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to find someone.”

As Blaine looks around the restaurant for Kurt, he feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Looking for me?” Kurt asks.

Blaine whispers, “I’ve been looking for you forever.”

“That was a very moving version of the song. I want to go home now. I want to show you how much I appreciated the dedication and make sure that you know that you are mine alone, too."

* * *

 

**The following afternoon...**

Blaine and Kurt rush into Westerville’s a few minutes after three o’clock to find Beiste and Elliott waiting for them at a table in the corner.

Blaine gives them an apologetic smile. “Sorry we’re late. We were at the Botanical Garden and we lost track of time. It was hard to drag Kurt away from the home gardening center.”

“We needed to buy tulip and daffodil bulbs if we want to have them bloom next spring,” Kurt  counters.

“Never mind, snookems. You’re here now,” Beiste remarks.

Elliott pours everyone a glass of iced tea. “So, what’s on your mind?”  

Blaine starts off the meeting. “Thank you for agreeing to see us today. While we were in England, you both did an excellent job of running the restaurant, in both the kitchen and the dining room. We contemplated going on the trip only because we knew Westerville’s would be left in your capable hands.”

“We are glad that we could be of service, pumpkin,” Beiste replies.

“Kurt and I have always known that the success of Westerville’s would depend on not only us, but the sous-chef and head waiter, too. We couldn’t have made better choices, and we want you to always be part of Westerville’s.”

“I’m not planning on going anywhere else,” Elliott states.

“Neither am I. It would take a lot for you to get rid of us,” Beiste confesses.

“Kurt and I have discussed this at length, and we’ve come to the conclusion that the best way to ensure that you stay with us is to give you a portion of the business.”

“What are you saying?” Beiste asks. “I don’t have any spare money to invest in the restaurant.”

“We are offering you each ten percent of the business, and in return, you would continue to work here. Your contribution would be managing the restaurant while we’re away, whether it’s a regular day off or a holiday in England.” 

Elliott’s and Beiste’s mouths fall open in shock. 

“Just like that? We’d own part of the restaurant? Why would you do that?” Beiste asks.

Kurt explains, “You’ve both proven that you are capable of running the restaurant in our absence. We plan on making a trip back to England an annual event.”

Elliott rubs his chin. “How will our share of Westerville’s exactly work?

“The building itself is in both Blaine’s and my name, and it will continue to be owned by us. We plan to completely repay Rachel Hudson’s loan for its purchase and renovations by the end of the year; at that point we can be business partners. After we each take a fair wage, the profits will be spilt according to our ownership percentage. That’s 10% for Elliott, 10% for Beiste, and 80% for Blaine and me.”

Blaine adds, “We’ll hire a lawyer to draft a legal contract so that everyone knows where they stand. There will be clauses about what happens if someone wishes to leave, etc. We’ll have it all thrashed out and agreed to by the new year.” 

“That seems very generous,” Beiste remarks. 

“Blaine and I would also like to eliminate one shift each week to allow us to develop the business. This weekend’s picnic hampers were a huge success, and there are other things we could do. I would initially use the extra day to canvas local associations, and offer the use of the restaurant for their meetings. Blaine, why don’t you mention your other ideas.”

Blaine perks up. “We also want Westerville’s to become part of the very fabric that makes up Greenwich Village. Our restaurant can only thrive if the community is thriving. I’d like to set up a soup kitchen on Sunday mornings, where we serve hot food to the poor and homeless. Perhaps people living in Greenwich Village will volunteer to help us.”

“That’s a very noble idea that I wholeheartedly support, “ Beiste replies.

Blaine continues, “There are a lot of immigrants in the neighborhood, and like us, many have left their families behind. We want to establish an association for overseas veterans. It could act as a support system.”

Kurt adds, “And by being part of the local community, locals will support us.” 

“I’m sure that we could think of more ideas if we put all our heads together and brainstorm,” Blaine suggests.

“I’d like that. I might have an idea or two,” Elliott replies.

Kurt turns to Elliott. “If you are going to be here long-term, we’ll need to upgrade your accommodation. You can’t have an ordinary room like all the other waiters. Finn and I went up to the attic, and with some work, it can be made into a small apartment. Do you want to check it out with us next week?”

“Do I ever! Blaine… Kurt… It’s a real privilege to work at Westerville’s. Six months ago, my family had my life completely mapped out, and it filled me with dread. You took a chance on me and gave me a new opportunity. I’m happy here and with my new life. I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

Beiste takes a hankie out of her pocket, dabs her wet eyes, and blows her nose. “I never thought that I would be part of something special, yet here I am. I’ve shown my good-for-nothing brother-in-law and family that I matter.”

Blaine puts his hand over hers. “You matter to us. I like to think of this as a family business. Sometimes family is what you're born into, and sometimes it's the one you make for yourself.”

Beiste stands up. “I don’t know about you, but I wanna hug my family.”

They all stand up and embrace in a circle. Blaine considers himself a lucky fellow. He’s got a loving family in Westerville, his mother’s family in America, and a new one at Westerville’s. Wherever he is, he’s surrounded by love, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

 

**Labor Day Monday**

When Blaine wakes up, he is surprised to not find Kurt in bed. He pulls on a T-shirt and boxer briefs, and heads down the stairs. He sees Kurt in the kitchen cooking and singing his favorite song.

 _Let me call you sweetheart_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_Let me hear you whisper_ _  
That you love me, too_

Ever since he was a little boy, Blaine has dreamed of doing something he loved with a family beside him. He had thought that his life would be spent in the military or in the Indian Civil Service… He would marry a lady and have a lot of children. It didn’t work out that way, but his life is even better than he could have imagined. It’s simple things like hearing Kurt singing about their love that makes him fall in love that little bit more. He can’t think of a time he’s ever been happier.

 _Keep the love light glowing_  
_In your eyes so true_  
_Let me call you sweetheart_ _  
I'm in love with you_

When Kurt finishes singing, Blaine claps to announce his presence. “Good morning, sweetheart. I can’t think of a better way to start the day than listening to you sing.”

Kurt gives him a kiss on the cheek. “You were supposed to stay asleep so that I could bring you breakfast in bed for once. Go sit down in the dining room, and I’ll bring it in.”

Blaine takes the tray filled with orange juice and coffee into the dining room, and Kurt follows with two bowls of cereal, toast and fresh fruit salad.

“Not that I’m complaining, but I’m surprised to see you up so early. It’s not even 7 a.m.,” Blaine remarks. 

“We need to leave in forty minutes. I’ve arranged for James and the car for the day.”

“Where to? I didn’t know that we had anything planned for today. I thought we would plant those bulbs in the back garden.”

“I once promised you a proper tour of the aeroplanes at Mitchel Field. Since it’s Labor Day, the Air Service pilots aren’t working, and we won’t get in the way.”

Blaine remembers that the last time he was at the airfield, their time was cut short with a rainstorm. It isn’t exactly what he was expecting to do today, but Kurt’s eyes are so heartbreakingly hopeful that Blaine can’t possibly say no. 

“What should I wear?”

“Casual clothes. It’s an airfield, not an afternoon soiree at your Granny’s,” Kurt teases. 

By the time James arrives at the townhouse, Kurt and Blaine are ready to go. Blaine notices that Kurt is wearing the clothes that he uses for flying, so he brings a book along just in case he is left to his own devices for a while.

At such an early hour, the trip to Mitchel Field is quick. The military guard waves them in, and they go immediately to the aeroplane hangars. 

“I need to go to the office to sign us in. I won’t be long,” Kurt remarks. 

Soon after, they tour the aeroplanes on the field. Kurt explains the various types of aeroplanes and their aerodynamics, sprinkled with anecdotes from his flying days during the Great War. 

Blaine leans against an aeroplane. “I want you to know how proud I am to be with you. There is nothing you can’t do once you put your mind to it.”

“Honey, I have to remind you that it’s your love and support that give me the courage to try so many different things.”

Blaine wants to take Kurt in his arms and kiss him, but it certainly wouldn’t go down well at the military airfield. He makes do with checking their shoulders.

“Are you ready to fly?” Kurt asks.

Blaine gives Kurt a puzzled look. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“My surprise! You… Me.... In the air.”

Blaine slowly gulps. He never thought he would have the opportunity to fly in an aeroplane.

“Come on, Blaine, I know you’re going to like it. You’ll be in safe hands with me.”

“Promise you won’t do any scary tricks?”

Kurt raises three fingers. “Scout’s promise.”

Kurt puts on an aviator hat and goggles and hands a second set to Blaine. Once he has them on, Blaine climbs into the aeroplane and sits behind the pilot seat. He tries to slow down his racing heart, knowing that he is in very capable hands.

Kurt checks the instruments while marking items off a checklist. He turns around and takes the plastic windscreen down between the two of them. “If it gets too windy for you, scooch forward and hold on to me.” 

“Just one question… Where’s the parachute?” Blaine asks.

Kurt leans over and pulls out a parachute. “There is one underneath your seat as well.” 

As Kurt demonstrates and explains how a parachute works, Blaine reminds himself that Kurt is an experienced pilot. Most people would leap at the chance to go in an aeroplane with a flying ace, especially one so famous.

Kurt starts the engine, and the aeroplane begins the journey down the runway. When a soldier waves the all-clear flag, Kurt revs the engine, and the aeroplane accelerates before it takes off from the ground.

When Blaine feels the strong wind against his face, he immediately sits forward and wraps his arms around Kurt. The aeroplane is noisy, and as it climbs higher, Blaine closes his eyes, feeling a swoop in his stomach.

Kurt turns around. “Honey, open your eyes. You’re missing out on the best part of flying.”

Blaine opens his eyes to see that they are flying just above the clouds. They look like cotton candy, and Blaine is half-expecting to see angels sitting upon them. When the clouds break, Blaine can see a beautiful patchwork of fields, woods, and farm houses. No wonder Kurt enjoys flying so much.

The view is breathtaking, and Blaine feels like he’s on top of the world. 

After 15 minutes, Blane is fully relaxed. He appreciates that Kurt is purposely keeping things slow and level, but he’s ready to experience more. He shouts, “Hey, Kurt, can you make the aeroplane go faster? Maybe a simple trick?”

When Blaine feels the plane speed up and begin to tilt down, he holds onto Kurt tighter. As the aeroplane passes through the clouds, adrenaline pumps through Blaine, who wonders how low Kurt will fly before doing something to avoid a crash. His fears are unfounded when the aeroplane swerves to the left, before soaring upwards towards the clouds and beyond.

Blaine has never felt such freedom before. In the air, there are no society values, family pressures, or the other million things that he and Kurt have to face each day. There is only him, Kurt, their love, and their dreams. 

What a wonderful life they have together. Blaine squeezes Kurt tighter, knowing the best is yet to come.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Blaine sings at the restaurant is “Just to Know You are Mine” by George and Ira Gershwin (1921).  
> The song Kurt sings is “Let Me Call You Sweetheart”. Although this famous song was performed by Bing Crosby in 1934, it was actually written in 1910 and was a huge hit for the Peerless Quartet in 1911.
> 
> Trivia: Seatbelts for planes weren’t introduced until the 1930s!
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> The last words were written exactly two years after I started to draft ‘Westerville Abbey”. It has certainly been a journey for me. Hopefully, I’ve given you many hours of enjoyment reading this story. Please take a minute or two to let me know what you think in a comment. Whether you’ve read the epilogue ten minutes after I posted it or ten plus years later, I’ll read it and I always reply. If you give the story kudos or a bookmark, it will also bring a huge smile to my face.
> 
> You can reblog the Master Post on Tumblr [here](https://hkvoyage.tumblr.com/post/183492606961/life-in-the-big-apple-master-post).
> 
> I’m currently drafting another historical Klaine AU, this time set in Venice during the 1750s. You don’t need to be a history buff to enjoy this story called “The Seduction”. Make sure you subscribe to my author’s page so that you’ll receive notification when the first chapter is posted sometime in 2020.
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, so please don’t be a stranger!


End file.
